Nerima Quema
by RowCinzia
Summary: Akane Tendo es la prometida del artista marcial más famoso de Japón, pero esto le esta robando su identidad. ¿Es realmente lo que ella quiere? ¿Casarse con este hombre al que ya no reconoce? Ranma Saotome tiene un deber que cumplir pero no será capaz de hacerlo. Hay un impedimento que ni siquiera él comprende y que tampoco quiere comprender. (Instagram: @rowcinzia.fanfics)
1. Prólogo

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **-Prólogo-**

-Akane- escucho mi nombre seguido de un leve golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya casi estoy lista- respondo y trato de apresurarme con el labial.

-Tu novio esta esperando en la sala-

-No tardo, voy enseguida Kasumi- digo mientras busco los aretes que me pondre esta noche.

-Muy bien-

Me detengo un momento de lo que hago, estoy muy nerviosa porque es una cita especial, la celebración de cuando nos conocimos. Parece una eternidad ahora después de tantas cosas que hemos vivido juntos y creer que al inicio no me caía del todo bien.

Decido que es momento de salir, me miro una vez más al espejo mientras termino de ponerme los aretes. Estoy lista.

Horas más tarde estamos aún a la luz de las velas, mirando el paisaje de otoño que ofrece la ciudad, escuchando una melodía muy hermosa de fondo cuando de la nada mi prometido se levanta de la mesa.

 _¿Será posible?_ pienso sintiendo el corazón martillando contra las costillas.

-Akane- dice mi nombre con cierto temor mientras se pone sobre una rodilla y saca una caja azul de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡Oh cielos!

-Sé que hemos estado prometidos desde siempre y que inicialmente no fue decisión nuestra por eso quiero pediterlo ¿te casas conmigo?

Sus ojos azules me miran expectantes, ansía una respuesta y yo estoy más que dispuesta a darle una.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, esta historia la escribí hace unos años. Tras leer sus reviews, críticas buenas y malas he decidido re-escribirla.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. Aunque sea conocerte

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-Aunque sea conocerte-**

Yo no creo en el amor.

Por lo menos no de la forma convencional que todos imaginan en la que debería, y me refiero al amor de pareja, porque el de familia lo llevo tatuado en mi ADN.

No, no creo en el amor ciego, pasional, que quema cada célula de tu cuerpo. No lo hago porque jamás lo he sentido. Desde que recuerdo he estado comprometida con este chico, un completo extraño en innumerables ocasiones aún cuando le conozco desde que mi mente puede recordar.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Me gusta ser la prometida del mejor artista marcial de Japón?

No tendría porque quejarme, también disfruto de los beneficios porque estoy a su lado, siempre lo he estado desde que él salvó mi vida cuando éramos pequeños, de ahí que mis padres y su abuelo se conocieran.

Así que de forma práctica que pueda explicar lo aprecio, le estoy agradecida, incluso me atrevo a decir que le quiero; siempre ha sido atento conmigo y me toma en cuenta. Pero de eso a que le ame ciegamente no estoy del todo segura.

Hay algo que no me cuadra en esta historia de prometidos, como si me faltara algo o tal vez es mi naturaleza de no sentirme forzada a un romance prefabricado.

-Estás muy distraída esta noche- me llama la atención Shinnosuke tomando mi mano para acariciar con suavidad mis dedos por debajo de la mesa.

-No me había dado cuenta- bajo la vista liberándome a discreción de su agarre con la excusa de subir ambas manos para tomar el plato de comida que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- me pregunta curioso –te veo muy cansada, tal vez venir a cenar no fue tan buena idea como yo creía.

Lo miro sin responder aún y él acaricia mi mejilla con el pulgar, acto que me provoca sonreírle.

No sé qué me pasa últimamente, me siento aburrida. Tal vez son solo los nervios por la boda, bueno no soy una chiquilla, tengo 29 años y estoy en edad para sentar cabeza, formar una familia, crecer.

-No es mala idea el irnos tengo trabajo que hacer aún- inclino la cabeza para sentir más la caricia sobre mi mejilla mientras cierro los ojos.

Debo sobreponerme, debo ser fuerte, este es mi destino y mi vida.

Shinnosuke alza la mano para hablarle a la mesera y pedir la cuenta, me ha llevado a cenar esta noche con el pretexto de intercambiar ideas respecto a los detalles de nuestra unión. Yo he mostrado cierto desencanto por el tema y todo lo he justificado por el exceso de trabajo. Ser su agente no es tarea fácil.

La mesera se acerca totalmente sonrojada con la cuenta, yo la miro indiferente, sé bien que mi prometido es un hombre apuesto que además es muy famoso y por obvias razones es acechado a veces por mujeres

–Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿podría regalarme un autógrafo y tomarme una foto con usted?- pregunta la chica mientras Shinnosuke saca la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para pagar.

Él la mira sonriente, es una persona muy amable con sus fans y eso me cautiva. Sabe ser agradecido con lo que ha logrado y con lo que tiene.

-Por supuesto que sí- responde automáticamente. No podría negarse, lo sé de sobra.

-Si quieres dame tu teléfono para tomarles la fotografía de frente- le ofrezco poniéndome de pie.

Shinnosuke me mira con una sonrisa encantadora, está bien, admito que cuando me mira así las piernas me tiemblan. Tampoco es que sea de piedra.

La chica me tiende el teléfono –solo tienes que tocar la pantalla- me explica y yo asiento con una sonrisa. Es buena publicidad ser amable con los fans, se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

-Muy bien, en uno, dos y tres- cuento antes de disparar, miro la foto y decido regalarle un par más –déjenme tomarles otra- anuncio haciendo la captura de otras tres fotos. Quiero que salgan bien ambos, es un lindo recuerdo para una fan.

-Muchas gracias- da pequeños brincos la chica cuando recibe de vuelta su teléfono.

Le sonrío honestamente como respuesta y luego Shinnosuke se pone de pie a mi lado.

-Espero que les haya gustado la comida- continua la chica.

-Sí, estuvo perfecto. Mis felicitaciones al chef- responde mi prometido haciendo que la chica se sonroje aún más.

Luego ambos sonreímos y Shinnosuke me toma de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos al salir del restaurante. La gente que está alrededor cotillea a nuestro paso, alcanzo a escuchar comentarios como _"mira, es el famoso Ryugen" "ella es su novia ¿no es cierto?" "he escuchado que están comprometidos desde niños" "hacen una hermosa pareja"_

Yo voy distraída, tan distraída que no escucho cuando Shinnosuke me dice que tenga cuidado y choco de golpe contra el brazo de un hombre alto.

-Lo lamento mucho- habla el sujeto contra quien he restregado mi cara.

-La distraída fui yo- doy un paso atrás tratando de enfocar la vista y mejorar mi equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- pregunta Shinnosuke tomando mi mandíbula con una mano para inspeccionar mi rostro moviéndolo con cuidado de un lado a otro.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- abro y cierro rápidamente los ojos tratando de sacar la molesta pestaña que se me ha enterrado por el choque dentro de uno de ellos.

Entonces el extraño se acerca y mi mundo tiembla por completo, la electricidad vuela a su tacto y eso que tan solo ha apartado un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

-Un segundo- habla con voz profunda y deliciosa –creo que ya vi la pestaña que tienes ahí –anuncia acercándose de frente para tomar con la mayor delicadeza posible de entre mis agitadas pestañas la causante de mi irritación.

-Gracias- respondo en un hilo de voz ¿a dónde se me ha ido todo el oxígeno? Trato desesperada de jalar aire y miro con descaro sus ojos azul grisáceo, son tan bellos. Me sonríe en respuesta y mi corazón comienza a bombear tan deprisa que estoy segura se puede ver palpitar fuera de mi pecho.

De pronto escucho a Shinnosuke-¡Qué buena vista! Muchas gracias- le dice.

-No ha sido nada, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Con permiso- habla de nueva cuenta el extraño de ojos azules y camina hacia el interior del restaurante, alejándose.

Yo no puedo evitar seguirle con la mirada.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien?- pregunta Shinnosuke. Su voz me regresa a la realidad y me giro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, no pasó nada- miento. Claro que pasó algo, pasó todo, pasó que mis sentidos descubrieron que sí estoy viva.

-Voy a pedir la camioneta ¿me esperas aquí?

Asiento aún con la boba sonrisa en los labios. Cruzo los brazos atrás de mí tocándome con las manos los codos y balanceándome con los talones, estoy contenta, muy contenta. Me siento como una colegiala emocionada, como cuando Shinnosuke me besó por primera vez en el festival del templo que está cerca de la casa cuando teníamos 16 años.

Discretamente giro un poco el rostro, estirando la vista para ver si logro ver al extraño dentro del restaurante y entonces no solo lo veo sino que está exactamente a un lado mío.

-¡Oh cielos!- digo llevando ambas manos al pecho.

-Lo siento- me toca un brazo con la yema de los dedos y me empieza a hormiguear la piel con ese roce –no pretendía asustarte, es que escuche en el restaurante que el chico que te acompaña es Ryugen Shinonosuke.

Un silencio se hace presente. Me animo a hablar, a preguntarle su nombre o lo que sea para que siga ahí junto a mí.

-Bueno...- abro la boca, _voy bien, voy bien_. Me mira divertido, por supuesto debo parecer una tonta y seguramente estoy sonrojada hasta las orejas. -Sí- respondo cansinamente sin poder evitar rodar los ojos –el mismo.

-Entonces tú debes ser Akane Tendo ¿no es verdad?

Lo miro con la boca abierta, sé que he separado los labios para decir algo pero no hilo ideas dentro de mi cabeza ¿cómo me conoce?

-Pues sí, soy Akane Tendo pero ¿cómo sabes quien soy?

Ríe, seguro de mí.

-Bueno es de conocimiento público quien es la prometida de Shinnosuke- luego vuelve a mirarme con más cuidado –salvo que ya esté cometiendo una indiscreción y no seas ella.

-¿Lo creerías capaz?- pregunto curiosa entrecerrando los ojos.

-Francamente... si no eres ella lo entendería.

Yo me sonrojo, puse una trampa de la que no sabría salir. ¿Qué esperaba? El hombre que tengo frente a mí es demasiado guapo, de piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos de perdición, un cuerpo bien formado se marca a través de su playera y además tiene unas facciones de estatua griega. El cabello azabache lo tiene largo, es obvio porque lo lleva trenzado con elegancia. Y tiene una sonrisa que quita el aliento. Suspiro extasiada.

-¡Oh vaya!

Vuelve a reír, su risa es contagiosa y yo le acompaño. Luego se acerca un poco más y me dice –Soy muy amigo de Ryoga Hibiki.

-¡Ryoga! Ahora comprendo todo. ¿Pero entonces tú quien eres? ¿Por qué no te había conocido antes?- pregunto sin pensarlo mucho.

-Es que hace años que vivo en China, con mi esposa.

Adiós ilusiones y fantasías y mariposas en el estómago y felicidad. Es casado, tenía que serlo. Pero ¿por qué no lleva anillo? Eso es jugar sucio.

-Ryoga y yo solíamos vivir en el mismo barrio cuando niños, jamás hemos cortado comunicación y a la fecha seguimos llevándonos muy bien. A veces me visita, pero es la primera vez en casi 20 años que vengo a Japón.

-¿Y qué te trae exactamente al país?- pregunto casual, sin importancia ya de sus respuestas.

-Tu novio es lo que me trae al país.

Esperen un segundo, Shinnosuke va a participar en un par de meses en un nuevo torneo internacional que ayudamos a organizar para promover el turismo deportivo en Tokio.

-¿Quién eres?- vuelvo a insistir.

-Soy Ranma Saotome- responde orgulloso alzando la barbilla al mismo tiempo.

-¿Tú eres el caballo salvaje? Te imaginaba más... más...

-¿Viejo? ¿Solo porque tengo 31 años? ¡Qué injusta!- sonríe mostrando los dientes. Esa sonrisa suya debería ser prohibida.

No puedo evitar ser honesta así que asiento con la cabeza, y es que no pueden culparme de imaginarlo diferente porque sus hazañas son legendarias, es el líder más joven que han tenido los Dragones Rojos de Jusenkyo, lugar de las famosas pozas malditas. Dicen que han sido los únicos en lograr terminar el entrenamiento y sin maldiciones de por medio, o al menos eso cuenta la gente.

Sé que además es dueño de una empresa de seguridad privada, muy costosa. Y cuentan las malas lenguas que a veces ayuda al gobierno en misiones secretas, de esa parte no me fío nada. La gente de China lo enaltece demasiado para mi gusto.

-Había escuchado rumores de que era imposible conseguir tu participación en algún torneo oficial.

-Bueno, en esta ocasión tengo mis motivos.

Estoy a punto de continuar con mi interrogatorio cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro, me giro y veo el desconcierto en Shinnosuke.

-¿Lista?- pregunta notablemente celoso.

-Mira- ignoro olímpicamente su pregunta –él es Ranma Saotome.

-Mucho gusto, he escuchado cosas extraordinarias de ti- responde Shinnosuke ofreciéndole su mano.

Ranma lo mira algo receloso, serio. La amabilidad que había tenido conmigo parece no replicar para Shinnosuke. Extiende su increíblemente sexy mano de dedos largos para responder el saludo.

-El gusto es mío, también he escuchado cosas increíbles de tu parte.

-Pues fue un gusto conocerte– interrumpo tratando de sonar mediadora -seguro nos veremos pronto.

-El gusto ha sido mío- responde sonriendo.

No importa si es casado, es muy guapo como para no admirarlo. Su esposa es afortunada, que suerte tiene.

-Hasta luego- agrega Shinnosuke despidiéndose de mano de él. Luego pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sé lo que está haciendo, quiere marcar su territorio, dejarle claro que soy suya.

Me arrastra a su lado para llevarme sana y salva hasta la camioneta, me abre la puerta del copiloto y me ayuda a subir. Lo veo rodear el vehículo pero a la par busco a través del retrovisor la figura de Ranma, quien se ha dado media vuelta y a regresado al restaurante con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans que lleva.

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche?- me pregunta Shinnosuke cuando se termina de colocar el cinturón de seguridad, ni siquiera había notado que ya estaba a mi lado.

-Sí- respondo de forma mecánica.

Enciende el motor del vehículo y lo echa a andar, yo miro sin realmente poner atención al frente. Mi mente sigue recapitulando todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Lo conocías ya?- comienza el interrogatorio del novio celoso. ¡Qué risa!

-No.

-Te hablaba con demasiada familiaridad.

-Es que es amigo de Ryoga.

Shinnosuke se gira a verme, aprovechando un alto -¿Amigo de Ryoga?

-Sí, lo sé. A mí también me ha caído de sorpresa.

-¿Y porque no te comentaría nada antes Ryoga?

-¿Acaso yo le ando contando que amigos de la infancia tengo?

-Pero no estamos hablando de cualquier amistad, Ryoga conoce al famoso Caballo Salvaje y ¿jamás lo había mencionado?

-Eso no tiene importancia, no es de Ryoga estar presumiendo a quien conoce.

-Pero es el esposo de tu mejor amiga, es mi fisioterapeuta y uno de los entrenadores.

-¿Y eso que tiene de relevancia?

-Pues...- se queda callado regresando su vista al frente, enciende el reproductor de música intentando seguramente buscar una continuación a su protesta –creí que se contaban todo, son también muy buenos amigos.

–Tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida y te aseguro que no te cuento todo- respondo colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

Frunce los labios y lanza un suspiro derrotado. No le ha gustado lo que le he dicho.

-¿Y qué quería?- ataca de nuevo. ¿Jamás se va a rendir hasta quedar completamente satisfecho de que ese hombre tan apuesto no pretende robarme? ¡Lástima! Chasqueo la lengua sin darme cuenta haciendo que Shinnosuke me mire de reojo extrañado.

-Escuchó en el restaurante quien eras y quería presentarse, supongo- quito mi mano y me cruzo de brazos.

-¿Presentarse?

-Me parece extraño que te parezca extraño- le digo sin ocultar una carcajada. A veces peca de sencillo –cuando le confirmé quien eras me preguntó si yo era entonces Akane Tendo. Ya sé, a mí también me pareció una rareza su pregunta, soy tu agente y trabajo tras bambalinas, la gente que me conoce es del medio pero fue entonces cuando me explico su relación con Ryoga.

-¿Hace mucho que lo conoce?

-Fueron amigos de la infancia, después él se mudo a China donde ha vivido desde entonces.

-Comprendo.

Veo que coloca ambas manos sobre el volante y le aprieta con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si quisiera destrozarlo. Un hombre ligeramente celoso puede resultar a veces enternecedor. Sonrío divertida, luego paso una mano por su mejilla y él se gira sonriendo para besar mi palma.

-Tranquilo, es casado.

-Yo no dije nada- responde rápidamente.

Es un chico listo, sabe que si me presiona demasiado puede que algún día lo mande muy lejos. Nos ha quedado, de siempre claro, que él me ama más a mí de lo que yo lo amo a él.

Lo sé, tampoco me hace gracia a mí esa horrible sensación que a veces me causa la culpa. Me siento como un monstruo sin corazón.

Retiro mi mano y la dejo sobre mi pierna, me giro un poco y entre busco en mi sudadera el teléfono.

-Voy a llamar a Nabiki para avisarle que me voy a quedar contigo esta noche- le explico cuando abro la pantalla del aparato para buscar el nombre de mi hermana.

Shinnosuke asiente.

-¿Nabiki?- pregunto estúpidamente cuando toma la llamada.

 _-Hola hermanita ¿Qué tal la cena?_

-Bien, oye... solo quería avisarte que...- me detengo un instante porque siento como la sangre se apodera de mi rostro. Me da vergüenza admitir que duermo con mi prometido.

 _-¿Te vas a quedar con el cuñado esta noche?-_ pregunta animada.

-Sí.

 _-Tranquila sabes que papá no está en casa y por mí ni te preocupes, lo más seguro es que regrese muy tarde_ \- se echa a reír al finalizar.

-¿Vas a salir?

 _-Estoy ya afuera querida, ando con las chicas_.

-Avísame cuando regreses a la casa por favor.

 _-Siempre_ \- luego hace una pausa, la escucho tomar aire antes de volver a hablar – _Akane diviértete_.

-¡Huy!- grito molesta y cuelgo.

Guardo el teléfono de nuevo y me cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Es una tonta, me trata de hacer sentir mal pero ya no soy una niña, es natural que a mi edad y en esta época yo y mi prometido... yo y él... muevo la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar en nada.

-Jaja ¿qué haces? ¿Todo bien?- pregunta Shinnosuke girando el volante para entrar en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde vive.

-Sí, no hagas caso, cosas de mujeres- suavizo mi rostro y suspiro.

Cuando estaciona la camioneta me pide, como siempre lo hace, no bajar hasta que él vaya a abrirme la puerta. Adoro cuando tiene esa clase de detalles conmigo.

-Señorita- me ofrece su mano para apoyarme y poder bajar.

-Gracias.

-Me alegra que haya mejorado tu humor- comenta ofreciéndome su brazo mientras que con la mano libre cierra la puerta de un empujón y acciona el familiar clic de la alarma a distancia.

Yo me pongo algo seria, tiene razón había estado muy callada y distante toda la noche hasta que nos topamos con ese adonis.

-Es que ya quería llegar a descansar- explico.

-¿Solo vamos a descansar?

-Shinnosuke- hablo cariñosamente endulzando mi voz mientras entramos al ascensor y yo me suelto de su brazo, llevándome un par de dedos a la altura de la boca para jugar con mi labio inferior mientras le muestro esa mirada de inocente -¿Por qué dices cosas así?

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunta riendo cuando acciona el botón del piso donde esta su departamento.

Yo no respondo, solo me mezo de un lado a otro sin dejar de parecer tierna y vulnerable. No sé bien el motivo pero tengo ganas de pasar un rato agradable, cierro los ojos cuando Shinnosuke se acerca a mí y pasa sus manos por mi cintura, acorralándome contra una de las paredes del ascensor.

-¡Ah! te refieres a esta clase de cosas- me susurró justo antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

Yo me estremezco cerrando los ojos y entonces en mi mente una imagen aparece asustándome por completo. Sí, el guapo extraño del restaurante, el amigo de Ryoga, el mejor artista marcial de China. Ranma Saotome.

Abro los ojos de golpe y alzo los brazos, acariciando en el camino el pecho de mi prometido, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

-Sí, esta clase de cosas- respondo sin salir de mi papel. Tengo que concentrarme en Shinnosuke.

Shinnosuke sonríe, me abraza con más fuerza y deja por la paz mi oreja para dedicarse a mi mandíbula con pequeños y subsecuentes besos.

-Esta clase de cosas, como tú le llamas, la gente le dice tener relaciones- me sonrojo con sus palabras, él siempre es honesto y muy abierto con el tema del sexo –y yo, mi querida Akane, yo le llamo hacer el amor porque es contigo.

Mis sentidos reaccionan, soy completamente suya con esa frase. Una vez leí que las mujeres somos auditivas y los hombres visuales, yo puedo garantizarlo por experiencia propia. Mi prometido ha cautivado mi razón y dejo la libido a un lado por ahora.

¿Porqué sentirme miserable de no tener al adonis del restaurante cuando tengo a Shakespeare en la cama?

Vuelvo a la realidad, para mi desgracia, cuando escucho el timbre del ascensor al llegar al piso que nos corresponde. Afortunadamente nadie espera por el servicio y de este modo no tenemos que separarnos abruptamente por causar daños a la moral o algo así.

Sin embargo Shinnosuke me suelta de mala gana y sin mirarme avanza para salir tomándome de la mano en el proceso para que le siga. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos por el corto pasillo que nos lleva a una de las cuatro puertas que hay. Una vez frente a la entrada del departamento saca las llaves y entramos, primero me cede el paso a mi aún tomados de las manos.

Escucho que cierra la puerta mientras yo prendo las luces de entrada, es un departamento bastante amplio de enormes ventanales y una vista espectacular, debe serlo por lo que costo.

Tiene tres recamaras, todas con baño propio; un enorme salón de estar, el comedor esta en un área más pequeña cerca de la cocina, un estudio y un cuarto de entretenimiento.

En la habitación principal, Shinnosuke acondicionó una parte para hacerla un vestidor para ambos, claro que de mis cosas hay muy poco aún.

Oficialmente no deberíamos vivir juntos, ideas de mi padre, por lo que en contadas ocasiones me quedo a dormir con él. Pero es que solo me tiene a mí, su abuelo falleció un par de años atrás.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- me pregunta con voz ronca acercándose a mí por la espalda. Yo no me giro, solo trato de pescar algo de reojo.

-No ¿tú sí?- respondo bajando la voz.

-¿Por qué susurras?- pregunta con tintes de diversión en su voz que también ha bajado de nivel.

-No lo sé- respondo aún susurrando -¿porqué lo haces tú?

Le escucho tomar aire y me gira bruscamente pasando sus manos por mi cintura, ahora estamos frente a frente. Me vuelve a mirar de esa forma que me hace sentir amada.

-Akane- pronuncia mi nombre antes de besarme, tiernamente.

Yo dejo mis manos a ambos lados de sus brazos musculosos, aprieto un poco su camisa cuando profundiza el beso. Lo admito, tengo ganas de pasar la noche con él pero mi razón me explica en el instante que me sincero conmigo misma el motivo, las ganas que tengo de acostarme con alguien fueron provocadas por otra persona. Malditas hormonas.

Separo mis labios de los suyos para poder hablar -¿vamos a la habitación?- pregunto abriendo los ojos. Él me mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y lástima ¿qué le pasa?

Asiente y se separa de mí, serio. Me toma de la mano y me conduce hasta la recamara principal, hasta nuestra recamara.

-Creo recordar que habías dicho que tenías trabajo y ahora que lo pienso bien mañana tengo práctica con Ryoga- habla de forma amable pero ni siquiera se digna a verme.

-Sí- respondo un poco confundida y decepcionada por su repentino cambio de planes. Ni modo, tendré que darme un baño frío mental –tengo que revisar unas propuestas, me cambiaré e iré a trabajar al estudio.

-Tal vez debamos dejar esto para otra noche ¿Te molesta si me retiro a dormir?- pregunta dándome un beso en la frente y soltándome la mano para dirigirse al baño.

Lo veo avanzar entre la penumbra del lugar, ahora la confundida por su cambio de actitud soy yo.

-¿Akane?- insiste en una respuesta.

-Bueno sí, digo no, no hay problema con que te duermas antes.

-Gracias-

Camino hasta el armario y saco una pijama de uno de mis cajones. Me quito la sudadera y la coloco dentro del cesto de ropa sucia que está en la entrada del baño. Shinnosuke se está lavando los dientes y se gira cuando me ve entrar, solo llevo el sostén puesto y los jeans.

Abre los ojos de par en par pero de inmediato parpadea regresando su vista al espejo que tiene enfrente.

Yo no puedo evitar gemir un poco. En definitiva está muy raro.

Me doy la vuelta para salir pero de inmediato siento su mano tomarme por un brazo, veo primero el agarre y alzo la cara para verlo a los ojos pero ni tiempo me da de eso porque me empuja con su cuerpo besándome con furia, tomándome con su mano libre por la cintura, acorralándome hasta llevarme de espaldas a la orilla de la cama haciendo que ambos caigamos sobre la suave superficie.

-Demonios Akane- comenta para sí mismo entre besos.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto como respuesta a sus palabras.

-No sabes cómo te deseo.

Puedo sentir su excitación, me sonrojo. Ya no le digo nada, al contrario, le respondo con mis acciones. Desabrocho su camisa acariciando sus pectorales mientras me deshago de ella, él se dedica a liberarme de los jeans que llevo aún puestos pero tiene dificultades para deshacerme de ellos.

Ríe.

-Tenemos pequeñas dificultades técnicas- sonríe bajando de mí.

Yo me acomodo con los codos para alzarme lo suficiente a verlo. Toma con cuidado la parte superior de los pantalones y los desliza por mis piernas para sacarlos por completo.

Alza sus preciosos ojos azules y me mira tranquilamente –¿Sabes lo mucho que amo tus piernas?

-Algo había escuchado la última vez que me puse una falda-

-Amo cuando usas falda- responde juguetón

-¿Más que cuando uso jeans ajustados?

-¿Crees que podría elegir?– dice sonriendo y vuelve a besarme. Coloco mis brazos por su cuello para acercarlo más a mí –no importa que uses de ropa, siempre te ves increíble.

-Shinnosuke- le llamo con voz baja haciendo que se separe de mí para verme a los ojos –acabo de cambiar de píldora y...

-Tranquila, iré por un preservativo entonces- se levanta dándome un ligero beso en los labios.

Casi no tarda nada, está de vuelta con el paquetito metálico en la mano. Se vuelve a acercar, esta vez se coloca a mi lado.

Sin hablar vuelve a tomarme por la cintura –eres tan hermosa- me dice antes de besarme en los labios –tengo suerte de que aún estés a mi lado.

Yo acaricio su cabello sin decir nada, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Luego lo beso. Es cierto, no aclaro nada, no le aclaro que debe estar tranquilo porque jamás me iré de su lado. Pero es que eso ni yo misma lo sé.

Se acerca más y sin dejar de besarme siento su peso sobre mi cuerpo, esta notablemente excitado. Va bajando los tirantes de mi sujetador con una mano, mientras que con la otra llega a la orilla de mis bragas. Yo quito mis manos de su cabello y las bajo para ayudarle.

Sé lo que vendrá, será una sesión como siempre, concreta. Dejo escapar un poco de aire, al inicio esa monotonía en nuestras relaciones no me incomodaba pero conforme han pasado los años, además de las pláticas con mis hermanas, me doy cuenta de que Shinnosuke será muy romántico pero nada pasional en lo que se refiere a la cama.

Antes de terminar con mis pensamientos ya me he quedado sin el sujetador y él se está quitando los boxers, por la oscuridad de la habitación no logro ver realmente nada. Escuchó que rompe el paquete metálico y luego el ruido del preservativo.

-¿Quieres que yo...?- pregunto con voz ronca.

-No, ya lo tengo- responde y vuelvo a sentir su peso sobre mí. Comienza a besar mi cuello, mi mandíbula y de nuevo el cuello. Paso mis manos por entre sus costados y acaricio su espalda.

Siento su piel frotando contra la mía. Sus manos están quietas en mi cintura, me gustaría que me tocara más, que acariciara mis senos o mis piernas, pero jamás me he atrevido a hablar de eso con él.

Luego comienza a abrirse paso entre mis piernas, frota su miembro con mis partes íntimas y no puedo evitar lanzar un gemido. Que para él funciona como señal de que estoy lista y en realidad no, en realidad me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más. Pero entonces comienza la batalla de las embestidas.

Reboto con cada subir y bajar que realiza mi prometido sobre mí, pero más expresamente dentro de mí. Me aferro más a su espalda con las manos.

-Más despacio- le susurro al oído.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunta con la voz ronca.

-No, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras más despacio, no es una carrera.

Se detiene y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Creí que tenías trabajo que hacer, por eso...

-¿Por eso vas tan rápido? Me hubieras entonces avisado que esto solo era un acostón express y no te hubieras tomado la molestia de desvestirme– le digo furiosa.

-Akane- me llama serio.

-Sabes que, mejor dejemos esto para otra noche, tú me pediste que te dejara hacerme el amor y no replique nada porque también quería hacerlo pero si esta es tu idea mejor... mejor paso.

Me lo quito de encima, cuando sale de mí siento un dolor físico y sentimental. Un vacío. Me pongo de pie y tomo del piso su camisa, me cubro por encima los pechos y corro hasta el baño cerrando la puerta de golpe. Dejo resbalar la camisa al piso y no puedo evitar quitarme las lágrimas de furia que recorren mi rostro.

-Akane... discúlpame soy un idiota- le escucho decirme al otro lado de la puerta.

-Déjalo así, estamos los dos muy cansados y tu mañana tienes práctica y yo tengo trabajo que hacer- trato de sonar lo más normal posible.

Escucho que suspira y que apoya su cuerpo en la puerta –lo siento de verdad cariño.

Después se aleja de la puerta y sale de la habitación.

Yo me echo algo de agua en la cara, tomo una toalla limpia de la repisa y la remojo para limpiarme el sudor del cuerpo. Me coloco la bata de baño y salgo rumbo al vestidor donde dejé mi pijama en un inicio. Saco ropa interior de otra gaveta y me visto tan rápido como mis torpes manos me lo permiten.

Regreso a la habitación, recojo la ropa que esta regada por el piso, eso incluye mi ropa interior y nuestros jeans, y los deposito en el cesto de ropa sucia. Tomo una liga de cabello y me hago un recogido fácil.

Salgo de la habitación y lo veo con solo los boxers puestos, de espaldas a la sala, contemplando el paisaje.

Camino de largo rumbo al estudio pero me detengo cuando lo escucho decirme algo.

-Yo lo lamento Akane.

No le respondo y me encierro a trabajar.


	3. Visitando el pasado

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Visitando el pasado-**

Muevo la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escucho solo yo gracias a la maravilla de audífonos que llevo puestos. Desde que me instalé en el estudio me concentré por completo en el trabajo, revisé presupuestos, revisé propuestas, revisé publicidades y cuando me di cuenta casi era la una de la mañana.

Decido quitarme los audífonos y agudice el oído para corroborar que solo yo estuviera despierta. Me levanto de mi silla y camino lentamente hasta la puerta para abrirla. El pasillo esta oscuro, salgo sin cerrar la puerta la distancia suficiente hasta llegar a la esquina de la sala desde donde se alcanza a ver la habitación principal. Igual esta oscura, ni una solo luz por debajo de la puerta.

-Lógico- susurro para mí y regreso sobre mis pasos hasta el estudio. No estoy segura si dormir con Shinnosuke o quedarme a dormir aquí en el estudio.

Me vuelvo a colocar los audífonos y mientras me debato en que hacer comienzo a jugar con el cable de estos y entonces el recuerdo de Ranma Saotome inunda mis sentidos.

-Lo buscaré en google- me felicito a mí misma por proporcionarme una distracción.

Tecleo su nombre en el buscador y aparecen unos cuantos artículos sobre su compañía de seguridad. Por lo que estoy descubriendo no es el único dueño, sino que se trata de una sociedad de al menos 5 personas.

-Seguramente los dragones rojos- me digo y busco información relacionada con ese famoso grupo de artistas marciales.

De ese dato me encuentro que la famlia de su esposa fue quien le había iniciado en el famoso grupo pero no dice el artículo quienes son. El nombre de la organización solía ser solo Dragones de China, cuando él subió de rango el nombre de la organización cambio.

-Ni un solo dato de quien es su esposa- suspiro

¿A mí que me importa quien es su esposa? _Tal vez_ , se me ocurre, _me gustaría saber que tiene ella que no tengo yo._

-Es una tontería- me regaño. Cierro la computadora y me pongo de pie dejando los audífonos sobre el escritorio –será mejor irme a dormir.

Apago la luz del escritorio y pronto me quedo en penumbras, no me muevo hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad. Camino fuera del estudio y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Llego a paso lento hasta la habitación principal, como lo suponía, Shinnosuke ya esta dormido en su lado de la cama. Entro procurando no hacer ni un solo ruido, así que alzo con cuidado las sabanas y me meto en mi sitio. Me giro para darle la espalda y pongo ambas manos por debajo de mi almohada.

Cierro mis ojos, tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido ni con Shinnosuke ni con Ranma Saotome. La cama se mueve porque mi prometido gira su cuerpo, entonces pasa una mano por mi espalda.

-Akane discúlpame- comienza a hablar en voz baja. No respondo –no sé que me pasó, me encele por la forma en cómo ese sujeto te miraba y la familiaridad con la que tú le respondías.

Esto era demasiado, me giro para verlo a los ojos –te dije que era un conocido de Ryoga, además es casado ¿acaso no confías en mí?

La verdad es que en este instante ni yo hubiera confiado en mí.

-Es que has estado muy rara últimamente, no quieres hablar de los preparativos de la boda y casi nunca estamos juntos- se justifica.

-Tal vez solo estoy aburrida, eso es todo Shinno. Desde siempre nuestro compromiso es de lo único que hemos hablado.

-Eso no es cierto.

-A lo que me refiero es que… siempre hemos estado juntos.

-¿Estas aburrida de mí?

 _¿Qué me pasa?_ Veo el terror en sus ojos, me acerco pasando una mano por su cara –no vuelvas a hacerme eso, no tengas sexo conmigo por compromiso.

-No fue…

-No importa- le callo con un dedo sobre sus labios– será mejor olvidar todo lo sucedido, mañana será otro día y listo. Abrázame.

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y recorro mi cuerpo para pegar mi espalda a su pecho. Lo escucho suspirar, obedece mi petición y pasa un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Hasta mañana- me susurra al oído dándome un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana.

* * *

Es el ruido del agua al caer lo que me despierta, las sabanas estan regadas por toda la cama. Me estiro alzando los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, luego miro por el ventanal desde mi posición y sonrío. Serán como las 7:30 de la mañana, el sol ya se ve en el cielo precioso como ha sido esta semana, es jueves y tenemos mucho que hacer.

Shinnosuke sale del baño solo con la toalla atada a la cadera, debo admitir que la vista de sus pectorales no es nada despreciable.

-Buenos días- me sonríe camino al vestidor -¿qué te apetece desayunar?

-Buenos días- respondo perezosamente –creo que solo quiero un jugo.

Asoma su cara por la puerta del vestidor frunciendo el ceño de incredulidad. Yo me río.

-Está bien, un jugo y huevos revueltos con… ¿pan tostado?

-Eso suena más creíble cariño.

-Iré a prepararlo.

-¡No!- grita aterrado.

-Eres muy malo.

-Tú eres peor, sabes que la cocina no es lo tuyo y te atreves a sugerir preparar el desayuno.

-Sí, pero dicen que la práctica hace al maestro- me levanto de la cama y camino hasta el vestidor. Él esta de espaldas con el pantalón deportivo puesto llevando la parte de arriba al desnudo. Lo sorprendo abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Normalmente es cierto, pero en tu caso ya hemos demostrado que la regla se rompe- me dice acariciando mis manos después del ligero sobre salto cuando sintió mi presencia, luego se agacha para besarlas.

Lo suelto.

-Ya que- respondo satisfecha y me doy la vuelta para dirigirme al baño –me arreglaré rápido, desayunamos y nos vamos a tu práctica.

-Muy bien, iré a preparar el desayuno entonces.

En realidad no soy tan mala en la cocina, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas en los mil cursos que ya he tomado. Pero aún se me queman algunos platillos cuando me distraigo o confundo condimentos, nada tan grave o mortal. Sin embargo mi prometido es un estupendo cocinero, a él esos mil cursos le han creado un interés genuino por la cocina, por lo que yo prefiero que él se encargue de alimentarnos a que yo pueda terminar envenenándonos.

Decido que nada me caera mejor para olvidar la menuda nochecita que un baño caliente, me quito la pijama y la dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Abro la llave de la regadera para regular la temperatura y cuando esta perfecta entro para dejar caer el agua por todo mi adolorido cuerpo.

Aún cuando no hubiese concluido la sesión romántica con mi prometido, el cansancio físico y moral se hacía presente.

-Necesito volver a ejercitarme- digo en voz baja.

He dejado de practicar artes marciales desde la Universidad, después mi mundo se volvio ayudar a Shinnosuke a formalizar su posición en el ámbito. Me convertí en su agente, asistente, publicista, secretaria, nutrióloga, doctora, amiga, confidente, amante, pero sobre todo futura señora Ryugen.

Suspiro cansinamente cuando termino de enjuagar todo el jabón de mi cabeza y cuerpo, cierro la llave y tomo la toalla para secarme. Me pongo la bata y mientras me miro al espejo cepillo mi cabello.

-¡Akane! ¡Ya está listo!- grita Shinnosuke, seguramente desde la entrada de la habitación.

-¡Enseguida salgo!- me apresuro a salir y corro al vestidor, saco ropa interior rápidamente pero lo que usaría en el día fue otro tema.

Repasé mi agenda mentalmente, lo primero era la práctica de Shinnosuke, momento que yo aprovecharía para ir a casa por algo de ropa y para ver si Nabiki estaba bien.

-Nabiki- entrecierro los ojos.

Por supuesto no me había llamado o tan siquiera enviado un mensaje, y para ser sincera con todo lo ocurrido no recordé que estaría al pendiente de ella.

Después una reunión a la 1 con el equipo de finanzas y a las 4 acompañaría a Akari a su consulta médica.

-Tal vez debería aprovechar para comentarle al doctor que estas pastillas me están deprimiendo- me digo en voz baja.

Dejo de perder el tiempo y me visto rápidamente con los jeans oscuros y una camisa vaporosa de color turquesa para la cual requiero ayuda ya que el cierre se encuentra en la espalda. Salgo de la habitación hasta la cocina sujetando la blusa con ambas manos.

-¿Lista?- pregunta Shinnosuke al escucharme llegar

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunto acercándome e inmediatamente le muestro mi espalda semi descubierta.

-Claro- lo escucho tragar saliva. La verdad es que ese pequeño gesto alimenta mi ego y sonrío solo para mí.

-Gracias- respondo cuando siento la prenda cerrada, me giro y le doy un rápido beso en los labios. Miro la barra de la cocina con el desayuno listo– esto se ve increíble cielo.

-Espero que te guste.

Ambos nos sentamos a desayunar e intercambiamos ideas de las actividades que tendremos ese día.

-¿Cuántos meses tiene Akari?- me pregunta antes de dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-Mmm… a penas está empezando el segundo trimestre.

-¿De verdad?- me mira sorprendido.

-Sí ¿no te parece extraño que pronto tendrán un hijo ella y Ryoga?

-Es lo normal.

-Pero hace tan solo un año que contrajeron matrimonio.

Shinnosuke solo me sonrie y acaricia mi espalda, continua con su desayuno. Cambiamos de tema pero yo me quedo pensando en la boda de Akari y Ryoga. Si era verdad que Ranma Saotome era amigo de Ryoga ¿Por qué no fue invitado a su boda? Y si es que fue invitado ¿por qué esté no asistió? Digo, si mi amiga se casara por supuesto que me sentiría obligada a asistir.

-¿Ya terminaste?- me pregunta Shinnosuke mirándome expectante. Bajo la vista para ver mi plato, efectivamente ya he terminado con todo pero fue involuntario.

-Sí, yo recojo los platos en lo que buscas tu saco deportivo- le digo poniéndome de pie y tomando los dos platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

-No tardo.

-No te preocupes, yo también tengo que ir por mis papeles y la computadora.

Lavo rápidamente los platos y vasos, dejo todo en su lugar e impecable. Luego corro al estudio y guardo la computadora y los documentos en el maletín.

-Akane ya estoy listo ¿necesitas ayuda?- esta mi prometido recargado en el marco de la puerta del estudio, examinándome a cada movimiento.

-No, ya lo tengo todo. ¿Listo?- pregunto acercándome a él.

-Sí- parece divertido -¿nerviosa por la junta con finanzas?

-¿Te burlas de mí? Akane Tendo jamás está nerviosa por una junta de nada- le doy un golpe con la libreta que llevo entre las manos sobre el brazo.

-Cuidado cariño, este brazo lo necesito para conducir.

-Bobo.

-Vámonos ya.

Lo sigo hasta la puerta, me deja pasar antes y mientras yo llamo al ascensor escucho como gira las llaves para cerrar.

-Me comentó ayer Toshiro que estabas negociando una entrevista con una revista de chicas ¿es cierto?- me pregunta cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

-Es buena publicidad para el evento internacional.

-No sé ¿una revista de adolescentes?

-Amor, está de moda nuevamente todo lo relacionado con las artes marciales.

-No veo qué relación tiene eso con la revista.

-Que eres tema de moda ¿sí?

Suspira pero no dice más, estoy segura que no le atrae la idea de tener que posar para una sesión de fotos próxima.

Llegamos al sótano y caminamos hasta la camioneta, abre la puerta del copiloto para mí y mientras me acomodo en mi sitio mi teléfono suena.

-¿Diga?

 _-Por fin te localizo._

-Hola Kasumi- siento una punzada de nervios en el estómago -¿cómo estás?

 _-Llamé a la casa hace media hora y no respondiste ¿te estabas bañando?_

-Pasé la noche en casa de Shinnosuke.

 _-¿De nuevo? Akane sabes lo que opina papá._

-No le digas nada ¿sí?

 _-Está bien, de acuerdo sé que es tu prometido y están arreglando lo de la boda pero no exageres._

-¡Kasumi!- alcé la voz escandalizada –no ahora.

Shinnosuke me dedica una mirada de interrogación, yo niego con la cabeza a modo de explicación. Así que enciende el motor y emprende camino mientras yo sigo debatiendo con mi hermana mayor.

-¿Cómo están los chicos?- pregunto para cambiarle el tema.

 _-Bien, te extrañan._

-Yo también los extraño, odio a tu marido ¿sabes?

 _-Jajaja fue una buena oportunidad de trabajo, no podía decirle que no a Takeshi._

-Sí, sí, ya sé. Es un proyecto de construcción importante ¿pero irse hasta Tailandia? te llevaste a mis sobrinos.

 _-Jajaja deberías venir a visitarnos._

-Primero vendrán ustedes para el torneo, después iremos nosotros. ¿Cómo está papá?

 _-Bien… te lo voy a comunicar._

-Gracias.

El ruido del teléfono en movimiento suena familiar.

 _-Cariño ¿Cómo estás?_

-Hola papá, extrañándote. Espero les hayan gustado los recuerdos a los chicos.

 _-Sí, están fascinados._

-¿Cómo estás tú?

 _-Bien, sabes que adoro estar con mis nietos._

-Lo sé, pero también le haces falta a tus hijas.

 _-Tú y Nabiki están grandes, saben cuidarse. Además solo ha pasado una semana y me quedan dos meses más aquí._

-Se me hará eterno el tiempo.

 _-A mi también cariño, no creas que no te extraño. Pórtate bien y dale mis saludos a Shinnosuke. ¿Ya fijaron la fecha?_

-No, aún no papá.

 _-Pero…_

-Tenemos que coordinar su agenda de trabajo.

 _-Tienen que contraer nupcias, esa es su prioridad._

-Sí papá, lo sé- no puedo evitar rodar los ojos –por el bien de tu compañía.

- _No me explico porque Shinnosuke no te ha obligado ya a que se casen._

-Él, al contrario de otros, entiende que esto no es un juego.

 _-Yo tampoco creo que el matrimonio sea un juego._

-No, pero te apuesto a que es una negociación para ti.

 _-Jajaja eres necia, como tu madre._

-Por eso me amas, te envío un beso.

- _Te quiero cariño, cuídate y dile a tu hermana que la estoy buscando para ver como está._

-Claro papá, te quiero.

Cuelgo.

-Era mi padre, quería saber cómo estabamos- le explico a Shinnosuke mientras guardo en mi bolso el teléfono –te mandó saludos.

-Que amable- sonrie entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

-Sí.

Prefiero omitir el tema de la fecha de nuestra boda, no quiero iniciar un pleito tan temprano por causa de aquello que últimamente nos mantiene en tensión. La boda, la bendita boda.

Me giro apoyando un codo sobre el brazo de la puerta y suspiro mirando por la ventana. Todo es silencio por unos minutos hasta que mi prometido decide prender el reproductor de música.

-¿Me prestas la camioneta para ir a mi casa?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

Noto una risita que se asoma antes de hablar –sabes que sí, no sé porque siempre me lo preguntas.

-Porque es tú camioneta- enfatizo el hecho de que le pertenece a él.

-Es de los dos, lo mío es tuyo.

-Lo mío también- contesto en automático. Me muerdo el labio inferior, me esta poniendo nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho una mentira.

-Ok.

De nuevo silencio.

-¿Qué estamos escuchando?- pregunto. Quiero mantener una conversación pero Shinnosuke me lo esta poniendo difícil.

-Mmm… es un disco que me regaló Ryoga con varios artistas ¿te gusta?

-Suena bien- muevo el volumen para subirle, esa canción que escuchábamos era agradable y rítmica. Mis hombros se movían en un acto reflejo -¿cómo se llama esta canción?

-Creo que se llama "Come on back"- aprovecha un alto para verme bailar sobre el asiento –cariño te ves linda, amaneciste de buen humor.

-Esta canción me pone de buen humor. ¿Quién la canta?

-Dice aquí- señala la pantalla digital del vehículo –que una chica llamada Shungudzo ¿Sí será una chica? Suena como chica.

-Opino que es una chica, me gusta- sigo bailando.

-Deberíamos ir a bailar- propone sonriendo.

-Me encantaría, tiene una eternidad que no salimos- genuinamente estoy animándome.

Tal vez esta monotonía es solo momentanea, tal vez este estancamiento es natural en nuestra relación. Tendría sentido ya que desde que nuestros amigos más cercanos se habían casado, por una extraña razón nuestra vida social se había reducido. Claro, en algo también tenía que ver el hecho de que él había adquirido notable fama y los compromisos de trabajo habían aumentado haciendo que nuestro tiempo libre disminuyera.

Sin darme cuenta llegamos al gimnasio, se estaciona en su lugar y de nuevo espero a que me abra la puerta para bajar.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la entrada y luego por la lateral del gimnasio hasta los vestidores donde ya esta parte del equipo.

Seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Cómo llegamos hasta este punto? La fama.

Bueno la historia es esta; mi padre había tenido un dojo familiar en la casa, lo había hecho crecer con la ayuda del abuelo de Shinnosuke. Pronto el dojo fue insuficiente para la demanda de los estudiantes que llegaban a entrenarse con mi padre y posteriormente con Shinnosuke cuando pasaba cada verano con nosotros. ¿No lo conté antes? Shinnosuke no ha vivido en Nerima, de donde yo soy, jamás. Hace unos 8 años que se mudó a Tokio para la Universidad, luego de eso falleció su abuelo y la casa donde vivían la vendió para dar el enganche del departamento que ahora tiene; uno muy moderno y nuevo en Odaiba.

¿De donde era él? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? Todo se resumen en Ryugenzawa, su familia cuidaba el lugar desde generaciones atrás. Mi familia vacacionaba ahí un verano cuando yo caí en una trampa, era pequeña y muy chillona, bueno más chillona. Shinnosuke me ayudó a salir y yo me sentí intimidada por ese niño. Pero de eso hace mucho, tanto que me parece un sueño lejano.

-Buenos días señor- habla un hombre de pie en los vestidores cuando nos ve llegar –señorita Tendo, buenos días- se dirije a mí en esta ocasión.

Sí, mi padre es dueño de una cadena de gimnasios de las que Shinnosuke es la imagen.

-Buenos días Ichiro- saludo al hombre que administra el mantenimiento de este gimnasio en particular, el que sirve de uso personal para el equipo de artes marciales que lleva el nombre de nuestra cadena.

Me responde con una sonrisa.

Shinnosuke me suelta y se gira para tenerme de frente - será mejor que me vaya a cambiar amor- me dice sacando de su bolsillo las llaves de la camioneta.

Miro por sobre su hombro a Ryoga, quien está preparando los vendajes de uno de los integrantes del equipo y Shinnosuke sigue mi mirada para ver qué es lo que me entretiene e impide que responda.

-Hola Ryoga- grita Shinnosuke y este alza su mirada verde hacia nosotros. Hace un gesto con la mano y continúa su tarea.

-Me voy- anuncio y me paro de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de mi prometido. Admito que me cuesta un poco de trabajo porque él no se agacha lo suficiente pero no hago caso, de nuevo se ha puesto raro.

-Con cuidado- me dice después del rápido beso sin verme a los ojos, está viendo a la pared que se encuentra tras de mí.

-Sí, avísame al rato a qué hora paso por ti- tomo las llaves de sus manos.

-No- replica de inmediato sorprendiéndome –me iré con Ryoga a su casa ¿te veo ahí? vas a ir con Akari por la tarde ¿no?

-Está bien, supongo.

-¿Te vas a quedar esta noche conmigo?

-Mmm… sí, no veo porque no. Iré a casa y empacaré una maleta para toda la semana ¿te parece bien?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¿Sí?

-Si- sonrío entrecerrando los ojos – ¡ya cielo! ten una buena práctica- vuelvo a besarlo esta vez forzando se acerque a mí colocando mis brazos en su cuello.

Se relaja y me toma por la cintura, el beso se prolonga más que una simple despedida y escucho los chiflidos y gritos del resto de los chicos a su espalda. Me sonrojo alejándome de él y doy media vuelta.

* * *

Voy llegando al barrio que conozco de toda la vida, Nerima. Mis padres decidieron que este sería el mejor lugar para criar una familia y tener un negocio propio en casa.

Es bonito, tal vez sí el negocio familiar no hubiese estallado en el éxito que ahora es Shinnosuke y yo heredaríamos enteramente esta casa.

Imagino que igual hubiesemos sido felices como mis padres, criando una familia hermosa.

Estaciono la camionata frente a la casa y mientras entro decido llamar a mi asistente para avisarle que prepare todo para la junta que tendré después de medio día.

-¡Nabiki!- grito desde la entrada mientras me descalzo.

-Estoy en la cocina ¿desayunaste ya?- pregunta la muy cínica

Camino hasta encontrarme con ella, ya esta arreglada para el trabajo y esta desayunando cereal.

-¿Porqué no llamaste anoche cuando llegaste a casa? Me tenías preocupada- le exijo abriendo el refrigerador para buscar una botella de agua.

-¿Pero de que hablas? Te dejé un mensaje de voz, tenías el teléfono apagado.

Saco el celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta, en efecto marca un mensaje de voz que no había notado.

-No me había dado cuenta, lo lamento.

-¿Problemas en el paraiso?- alza una ceja sin dejar de atender su desayuno.

-Estaba trabajando, seguro por eso no me dí cuenta que había apagado el teléfono.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad Akane?- me mira de reojo.

-Lo sé- me acerco a ella para robarle una hojuela de maíz del plato –no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

-Akane, eres mi hermana menor y me importa tú felicidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé, soy feliz.

-¿Con tu zombie novio?

-¡Vamos Nabiki! Sabes que también quieres a Shinnosuke.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que a veces se comporte como un muerto en vida.

-Olvidalo ¿quieres? Iré a empacar ropa, me quedaré con él toda la semana- salgo de la cocina rumbo a mi habitación cuando escucho los pasos de Nabiki que me sigue.

-Sabes prácticamente viven juntos cuando papá no esta en la ciudad ¿porqué no fijas ya la fecha de la boda? La has estado aplazando ¿no crees?

-Es por la agenda de trabajo de Shinnosuke- respondo sin detenerme y entro a mi habitación, alcanzo a escuchar que Nabiki ha vuelto a la cocina y me alegro.

Dejo la puerta abierta y me acerco al armario, comienzo a sacar prendas para dejarlas sobre la cama. Luego recuerdo que el equipaje esta almacenado en otra habitación por lo que decido ir a buscar mi maleta.

-¿Dónde demonios está?- pregunto cansada de estar moviendo tantas cosas en ese cuarto lleno de todo y sin orden.

-¿Dijiste algo Akane?- pregunta Nabiki desde la planta baja.

-¿Sabes dónde estan las maletas?

-No, pero puedo ayudarte- la escucho subir las escaleras.

-Es que no la encuentro.

-Ya, ya, te daré una de las que estan en el cuarto de Kasumi.

Camino de largo hasta doblar el pasillo rumbo a la antigua habitación de Kasumi y que solemos ocupar como habitación de huespedes.

-Ves- señala el montón de maletas apiladas en la parte superior del armario –seguro se quedaron todas aquí cuando papá hizo su equipaje.

Saca la pequeña escalera que esta a un lado del mueble y comienza a bajar las maletas.

-Ten cuidado Nabiki si las tomas así vas a provocar que se caigan todas.

Me trago mis palabras de profeta cuando de un brusco movimiento salen todas las maletas disparadas haciendo que Nabiki caiga también. De suerte la alcanzo a cachar en vuelo y ambas caemos sobre la cama.

-¡Demonios!- grita Nabiki

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, nada grave- se quita el mar de maletas que han caido sobre ella y luego me muestra mi maleta –¡Oh mira! no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí.

-Seguro fue cuando papá estaba empacando los regalos para los chicos- ambas comentamos al unísono, luego reímos.

Me levanto de la cama con la maleta en mano y ayudo a Nabiki a levantarse y en ese momento una de las maletas que caen al piso deja expuesto un reguero de sobres.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué crees que sea esto?- pregunta Nabiki tomando unas cuantas del piso –parecen ser cartas para papá. ¿crees que sea correspondencia de amor?

-No digas tonterías Nabiki- le digo arrebatándole una de las cartas.

-Como sea, será mejor irnos casi son las diez.

Nabiki olvida el tema de las cartas pero yo me congelo en mi lugar, las cartas estan dirigas a mi padre por un tal Genma Saotome.

-¿Saotome?- susurro

-De prisa Akane, llegaremos tarde a la oficina- me grita Nabiki de lejos y yo despierto de mis pensamientos.

-¡Ya voy!- respondo y me pongo a recolectar todas las cartas regadas en el piso. Las guardo en mi maleta y salgo corriendo para empacar mi ropa.

-Pediré un servicio de taxi en lo que terminas- me dice Nabiki recargada en el marco de mi habitación.

-No hace falta, traigo la camioneta de Shinnosuke.

-Entonces será mejor que yo conduzca para que lleguemos en tiempo.

-¿Y arriesgarme a tener un accidente? No lo creo- le muestro la lengua –además ya termine.

Me cargo la maleta al hombro y salimos de la habitación.

-¿Sabes sí papá tiene alguna amistad llamada Saotome?- le pregunto mientras bajamos las escaleras.

-El apellido me suena, pero no sé bien de donde- me responde cuando cerramos la puerta de entrada -¿porqué preguntas?

-Es que las cartas que encontramos se las envía un tal Genma Saotome?

-¿Todas las cartas?

-La verdad es que solo me fije en una.

-Yo no me preocuparía tanto Akane.

-No te lo pregunto porque esté preocupada, no seas tonta Nabiki.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Porqué no le preguntas a papá si tanto te preocupa?

Guardo la maleta en la cajuela y ambas subimos a la camioneta –te dije que no me preocupa, solo siento curiosidad porque acabo de conocer a un amigo de Ryoga que tiene el mismo apellido.

-Será coincidencia, no creo que sean los únicos Saotome del mundo.

-Tienes razón.

Arranco el motor del auto y pongo música para el camino. Mientras tanto mi hermana ya se ha olvidado del tema y me esta contando como le fue en las negociaciones con un nuevo proveedor.

La esucho pero no la escucho realmente, en mi mente sigo pensando en las cartas y lo deseosa que estoy por leerlas en cuanto la odiosa junta que tengo hoy termine.


	4. Norte

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-Norte-**

La junta se esta alargado demasiado para mi gusto o más bien yo siento que los minutos se vuelven eternos porque quiero volver a mi oficina.

 _¿Quién demonios es Genma Saotome?_ Pienso

-¿Estás de acuerdo Akane?- escucho la voz de Tomoyo, la supervisora de finanzas, preguntarme algo a lo que realmente no le he puesto atención.

-¿Perdón?- me acomodo en mi sitio y dejo las manos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué si te parece bien que hagamos un recorte en el presupuesto de publicidad y se invierta ese dinero en las acciones de la empresa? sería un mejor uso de los recursos para este trimestre.

-Por mi parte no hay ningún problema siempre y cuando me permitan usar lo presupuestado para la campaña de verano.

-Tal vez debamos revisarlo- comenta Nabiki al verme totalmente perdida.

Yo no tengo jamás cabeza para el tema del dinero, Nabiki siempre me regaña porque me excedo de mis presupuestos pero es que lo mío es un tema de relaciones públicas no de estados de resultados. Ella es la administradora, no yo.

Mi hermana comienza a exponer sus razones para esperar por el tema de las inversiones y esa es mi señal para salir corriendo del lugar. Tomo mi libreta y con una forzada pero firme sonrisa en los labios salgo despidiendome a lo lejos de Nabiki, quien asiente con la cabeza sin interrumpir lo que explica al resto de los empleados que estan ahí.

Camino rumbo a mi oficina y en el pasillo me intercepta Hitomi, mi asistente desde hace unos cinco años.

-Akane ha llamado Ryoga, dice que es urgente que te comuniques con él.

-¿Pasó algo grave?- pregunto mientras voy sacando del bolsillo mi teléfono

-No quiso decirme, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Hitomi enseguida me comunico con él.

Ya estoy marcando el número mientras ambas entramos a mi oficina.

-Hola Ryoga ¿pasó algo?- pregunto tranquila, supongo que si hubiese pasado algo grave me hubiera marcado directamente a mi teléfono y no a la oficina.

 _-Hola Akane no realmente, tu prometido tuvo una lesión durante la práctica así que decidimos llevarlo al hospital, ya lo revisó el médico y es una pequeña fisura en el tobillo izquierdo._

-¿Cómo esta él?- pregunto porque imagino debe estar adolorido.

- _Sobrevivirá_ \- comenta divertido Ryoga y suspira –las malas noticias es que tendrá que tener el tobillo inmobilizado por unas semanas, así que no estoy del todo seguro que pueda particiar en la exhibición.

-Esas son las malas noticias- repito sus palabras, esto es grave pero trato de no hacerselo saber por teléfono.

 _-Creo que deberías venir a recogerlo y llevarlo a casa si puedes, esta algo sedado por los analgésicos._

-Seguro, iré enseguida. Solo déjame encargarle unas cosas a Hitomi y voy para allá.

Hitomi esta frente a mi con una cara que no logro descifrar.

-¿Es algo sobre tu novio Akane?- pregunta sosteniendo su libreta de notas con ambas manos a la altura de sus labios.

-Sí, tuvo una lesión durante la práctica de hoy. Nada grave para él pero sí para la exhibición que nos espera en un par de meses- suelto un suspiro largo –tendrémos que buscar como reemplazar su participación si no esta listo para entonces.

-Podría organizarse alguna muestra con dos participantes del equipo de Shinnosuke y que él este presente narrando para los expectadores lo que realizan.

-No es mala idea Hitomi, déjame pensar como pulirlo y podría ser una buena opción. Muchas gracias- le sonrío y ella hace lo mismo en respuesta.

Me levanto y tomo mi agenda para revisar que tenía pendiente en el día.

-Tendré que irme- le explico a Hitomi- así que necesitaré que cambies mi cita con el fotógrafo que va a enviar la revista de chicas para cuando él pueda.

-Por supuesto Akane- escribe ella en su libreta.

-También manda a Taiki por las muestras de tela para los nuevos uniformes de la próxima temporada y que me los lleve a casa de Shinnosuke en cuanto las tenga.

-Muy bien. ¿Algo más?

-Mmm… creo que sería todo. El resto puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta. Gracias por tu apoyo Hitomi- le sonrío y luego me giro para guardar mi computadora en mi mochila junto con el resto de papeles que tendré que revisar desde casa.

Hitomi ya ha salido de mi oficina y mientras repaso mentalmente si llevo todo lo necesario la escucho hablar con alguien en su cubículo. Una voz masculina.

No le doy importancia y salgo de mi oficina cerrandola con llave.

-Akane- me llama Hitomi justo cuando termino de cerrar

-Dime- respondo girandome con la mochila al hombro y el celular en mano.

Tiene en la mano un ramo de flores, son preciosas –han traido esto para ti- me dice entregándome la mezcla de rosas blancas y lilas.

-Son hermosas ¿quién las ha enviado?- pregunto mientras inspiro el olor de las flores.

-No dice la nota- me entrega un sobre color negro que esta perfectamente sellado –y también han dejado esta caja.

-Seguramente serán de la nueva agencia de publicidad- le resto importancia al gesto que implica recibir unas flores tan bellas junto con una caja misteriosa –gracias Hitomi. Será mejor irme. No hace falta que pidas suban el auto a la entrada.

-Muy bien Akane, suerte- me dice tras darme un abrazo rápido.

-Gracias.

Guardo el teléfono en mi chaqueta y tomo la caja de las manos de Hitomi. Esta envuelta en papel negro matificado con pequeñas marcas en sobre relieve con el mismo tono y alrededor de este lleva un listón color azul.

Me despido de Hitomi y camino hasta el elevador; una vez dentro de este vuelvo a oler las flores y miro con recelo el regalo y el sobre. _¿De quién podrán ser?_ , me pregunto porque para ser obsequios de la nueva agencia son demasiado íntimos a mi parecer, misteriosos, nada que grite ser de una empresa.

-¿Será acaso de? Imposible- susurro mientras veo con mayor cuidado el listón azul –creo que estoy imaginando locuras.

El elevador se detiene, salgo y saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de la camioneta. Meto la mochila a la cajuela y pongo con cuidado las flores y el regalo dentro.

Miro la tarjeta y mi corazón comienza a acelerarse emocionado. Es como estar tocando un objeto prohibido.

-Abre el maldito sobre Akane- me digo mientras realizo la acción. Siento mi pulso aumentar con mayor velocidad y una bobalicona sonrisa se instala en mi rostro.

La tarjeta es color blanco con letras azul oscuro, la textura del papel hace cosquillas en las yemas de mis dedos cuando acaricio las letras.

 ** _Señorita Tendo,_**

 ** _Espero le gusten las flores,_**

 ** _al verlas recordé nuestro inusual encuentro._**

 ** _El obsequio no es más que un gesto por las maravillosas casualidades._**

Firmada por Ranma Saotome, CEO de DRJ Security.

La respiración se me agita, me ha enviado flores, flores que le han recordado nuestro encuentro del día anterior.

Saco el objeto de la cajuela y decido abrirlo, la curiosidad me quema por dentro. Siento pena de deshacer el regalo ya que ahora que sé quien me lo ha enviado se ha vuelto un objeto preciado.

Me deshago del envoltorio con cuidado de no romperlo, dentro hay una caja color negro. Por el exterior parece ser algo caro y cuando lo abro descubro que así es.

-¿Me ha enviado un colgante de oro?- me pregunto con la respiración entrecortada.

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Shinnosuke me regaló joyería?_ Pienso mientras saco con cuidado el colgante en forma de estrella del norte con pequeña pedrería en color azul.

-Es muy hermoso, no creo que sea correcto que acepte esta clase de obsequios- estoy admirándolo cuando me toma por sorpresa el sonido de mi teléfono.

Guardo el colgante en la caja y todo lo meto en la mochila de mi computadora.

-¿Diga?

- _Hola Akane, soy de nuevo Ryoga. Solo quería saber si podrás venir por Shinnosuke o si prefieres yo puedo…_

-Voy en camino Ryoga- lo interrumpo –estaba dejando unos pendientes de la oficina pero ya estoy casi saliendo del estacionamiento.

- _Esta bien, aquí te estaremos esperando entonces._

Cuelgo y entro a la camioneta.

* * *

No sé cómo pero llego al hospital en un tiempo record, Shinnosuke esta sentado en una silla de ruedas afuera riendo animadamente con Ryoga y el entrenador Yoshida a su lado. Se ve tranquilo, pero no puedo evitar sentir pesar y culpa cuando veo su tobillo envuelto en vendas azules.

-¿Cómo pasó?- pregunto mientras me acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy bien solo fue un accidente por un descuido- me responde Shinnosuke tomando mi mano, acariciando mis dedos.

-En verdad fue un accidente muy tonto- comenta Ryoga mientras le da unos golpes en el hombro a Shinnosuke y este lo mira con ojos asesinos.

-¿Ah sí?

-Me distraje, eso fue todo- da por terminado el tema Shinnosuke y me sonríe.

-Discúlpenme por no llegar a tiempo, tuve que dejar las cosas listas para trabajar desde casa.

-No te preocupes Akane- habla esta vez el entrenador Yoshida –chicos será mejor que yo regrese con el resto del equipo.

Nos despedimos del entrenador y entonces Ryoga me ofrece ayuda para llevar a Shinnosuke a casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a llevar los vendajes?- pregunto mientras llegamos al auto y abro la puerta trasera.

-Dijo el doctor que es necesario que los lleve al menos unas tres semanas y que debo venir a revisión pero Yoshida esta de acuerdo con que tal vez deba entrenar más duro para la exhibición.

-¿Te irás de viaje a Ryugenzawa?- pregunto porque ya sé que cuando necesita concentrarse al máximo prefiere la soledad de su viejo pueblo.

Hace un par de años Shinnosuke decidió construir una casa en su pueblo natal, le llama "la casa de nuestra vejez", ahí tiene un dojo perfectamente equipado para entrenar para algún torneo importante. El más próximo solo sería una exhibición, pero dadas las nuevas circunstancias de su condición requerirá mucha práctica y cero distracciones. Yo soy una distracción.

Me mira examinando mi reacción, ¡pero que descaro! Ni que tuviera que pedirme permiso para hacer o no hacer, siempre se ha hecho lo que él considera necesario para su carrera. Solo quiere lucirse con Ryoga.

Por cortesía le pregunto si quiere que yo lo acompañe y él de inmediato responde que no hace falta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Ryugenzawa?- insisto sin mostrar turbación alguna.

-Por ahora las tres semanas hasta la siguiente revisión.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte entonces?

-Hoy por la noche.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Es mejor.

-Te ayudaré a empacar, creo que al menos debo irme contigo ahora y mañana temprano puedo volver a Tokio.

-No es necesario cariño pasaremos a dejarte con Akari para el médico y Ryoga puede ayudarme a empacar.

-¿Pero?

-No te preocupes Akane, yo lo llevaré sano y salvo al aeropuerto- interviene Ryoga. Hemos terminado de subir entre los dos a Shinnosuke y yo me subo tras de él.

-Pero… ¿Cómo vas a llegar?- le pregunto aprovechando que nos hemos quedado solos mientras Ryoga regresa la silla de ruedas al hospital.

-Kaoru está allá, curiosamente lo envíe hace un par de días a revisar el mantenimiento del lugar. Hace más de medio año que no vamos.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado por favor.

-Cariño- me mira con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos -estaremos en contacto con la webcam y además tal vez un poco de distancia nos caiga bien.

Me abraza, acaricia mi espalda, besa mi cabeza y yo me dejo consentir por sus mimos, cierro los ojos aspirando su olor. Tal vez tiene razón, tal vez este distanciamiento nos hará bien.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto en tono complaciente y amoroso.

-No, no siento nada.

-No siente nada porque esta medicado- responde Ryoga cuando termina de subir del lado del piloto.

-Y… ¿tú como has estado Ryoga?- pregunto para anexarlo a nuestra conversación.

-Bien, nervioso y emocionado ¿te contó Akari que ya compramos la cuna?

-Pero ¿cómo se atreven si aún no saben si será niño o niña?

-A Akari le gusto y además no está definida para un sexo en específico.

-Me gustaría organizarle una fiesta de bebé a Akari.

-Le vendrá bien.

-Pero quiero que sea sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunta Shinnosuke acariciando mis manos.

-Sí, creo que será más emocionante ¿no te parece Ryoga?

-Pues Akari no es fanática de las sorpresas pero creo que con esto no tendría objeción. Si necesitas que te ayude avísame.

-Gracias- sonrío.

El resto del viaje lo pasamos en silencio y yo solo tengo una cosa en mente el regalo que me ha enviado Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Al final he convencido a los chicos que era mucho mejor idea que los acompañara hasta la casa y que después de ahí tomara un taxi.

Ryoga ayudó a Shinnosuke a bajar de la camioneta y ambos subieron al departamento, yo les seguí en otro elevador para dejar mi maleta, la mochila del trabajo y las flores en la casa de Shinnosuke.

A Shinnosuke le conté que las había recibido de un nuevo proveedor, por ser su representante era algo normal que recibiera regalos de vez en cuando así que no sospechó nada. Preferí ocultarle la verdad de su procedencia, no sé porque.

Antes de subir decidí sacar las cartas de papá de mi maleta y guardarlas en mi bolso de mano junto con el regalo. Luego tomé el ascensor.

Le pedí a Hitomi solicitara un taxi para ir directo a casa de Ryoga y Akari. Toda la agenda de mi día había cambiado, pero debía cumplir con mi amistad más querida.

Y aquí estoy yo, de pie frente el taxi mirando con pesadumbre hacia la ventana del departamento de Shinnosuke. Presiento que él debe estar del otro lado mirándome partir.

-Señorita Tendo- habla el chofer del taxi mientras abre la puerta trasera esperando que yo suba.

-Gracias.

Es un auto tipo sedan de color negro con interiores de piel, por supuesto no se trata de un taxi cualquiera. Tiene más de una década que no subo al transporte público, supongo que es una de las ventajas de ser la hija y prometida de una de tantas familias empresariales de Japón.

Tomo mi bolso y saco el obsequio, quiero verlo nuevamente porque tal vez mi mente se ha inventado eso de un colgante azul pero no, dentro la caja sigue el colgante y no puedo evitar sentir felicidad genuina, me ha regalado un objeto que evidentemente tendré que usar sobre mi piel.

Suspiro y alcanzo a ver de reojo que el chofer me mira.

-¿Todo bien señorita Tendo?

-Sí, gracias.

Entonces analizo la caja y me percato que dentro hay una pequeña nota doblada. Al abrirla me encuentro con una frase que supongo es latín.

 _ **Pedes in Terra, Ad Sidera Visus**_

-¡Oh vaya!

-¿A dicho algo señorita Tendo?- pregunta el chofer.

-No, nada importante.

El éxtasis que produce este misterioso regalo me inunda por dentro, cierro los ojos encantada de sentir que he dejado una impresión en aquel hombre tan arrebatadoramente apuesto. Y entonces el recordatorio mordaz de su matrimonio enfurece mi yo interno, pasando de la luz a las penumbras en cuestión de segundos.

-Voy a realizar una llamada- le indico al chofer y este asiente elevando la separación de cristal entre ambos para darme privacidad.

Tomo mi celular y llamo a Hitomi, necesito que averigue como puedo localizar a Ranma Saotome.

-¿Hitomi?

 _-Hola Akane, ¿cómo está Shinnosuke?-_ pregunta en tono educado.

-Estará bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

 _-Me alegra mucho saberlo Akane ¿tú estas bien?_

-Sí, voy camino a casa de Akari- hago una pausa -Hitomi necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- _Lo que necesites Akane._

-¿Podrías comunicarme con Ranma Saotome?

 _-¿Ranma Saotome? ¿El CEO de DRJ Security?_

-Así es.

 _-Trataré de conseguir el contacto, dame 10 minutos y te devuelvo la llamada._

-Gracias Hitomi.

Dejo a un lado el teléfono y miro nerviosa a través de la ventana, siento como mi estomago comienza a revolverse. Estoy arrepintiéndome de hablar con él ¿qué le voy a decir? _¡qué le voy a decir! ¡en qué lío me acababa de meter!_ Tal vez aún esté en tiempo de pedirle a Hitomi que no lo llame después de todo, pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando recibo la llamada de Hitomi.

- _Hola Akane, tengo en la otra línea al señor Saotome dame un segundo_ \- Hitomi suenta tan profesional y mis manos comienzan a sudar, mi corazón a tamborilear escandalosamente, mis piernas a temblar _¿qué estoy haciendo?_ La espera es de terror a cada segundo – _listo_ \- escucho de nuevo la voz de Hitomi – _señor Saotome le dejo en la línea con la señorita Tendo_.

- _Gracias señorita Takasu_ \- le escucho decir a él a través del teléfono y luego el ruido vacío que causan las conferencias termina, lo que significaba que solo estábamos él y yo en línea.

-Buenas tardes señor Saotome- decido comenzar con un saludo cordial.

- _Señorita Tendo, debo decirle que es una sorpresa su llamada_ \- su voz es un deleite para mis oídos, un tono grave que me eriza la piel.

-Más sorpresa ha sido recibir en mi oficina su obsequio y las flores.

- _Si es para agradecer no es necesario_ \- me interrumpe – _con saber que los disfruta me basta_.

-No le llamaba precisamente para agradecerle el gesto señor Saotome.

Un repentino silencio _-¡Ah! ¿No? Entonces me intriga su llamada señorita Tendo y tiene toda mi atención._

-Es precisamente mi propia intriga por saber el motivo de los obsequios por lo que le llamo- le digo tratando de calmar las precipitadas palpitaciones de mi sangre bombeando en mis oídos –le agradezco el gesto pero no lo entiendo.

 _-¿Es necesario un motivo para enviar flores?_

-Lo usual es un motivo y más si vienen de un hombre casado- ya esta, le reclamo de forma viperina el que este casado.

Escucho un intento de risa y luego un suspiro - _Señorita… creo que usted no recibe flores con la suficiente frecuencia como debería recibirlas, por eso no sabe agradecerlas._

-Señor Saotome usted sigue sin darle una respuesta a mi intriga.

- _Solo quería mostrarle mi admiración, fue placentero poder conocerla al fin a pesar de las circunstancias._

-¿Las circunstancias?

- _Bueno… que por accidente o no usted chocara contra mí es una circunstancia_.

Me desarma ¿insinúa acaso que lo he hecho a propósito?

- _Espero que el regalo sea de su agrado, es para que no pierda su camino Señorita Tendo-_ continua hablando al escuchar que no obtiene respuesta de mi parte – _es un diseño exclusivo_.

-Me di cuenta señor Saotome, estoy familiarizada con los diseños de Nahae Nakazato.

- _Lo sé_.

Vuelve a desarmarme.

- _La sudadera que llevabas puesta ayer es de esa diseñadora. Si te interesa saberlo, yo escogí el colgante._

-Pues es muy hermoso pero no puedo…

- _Puedes aceptarlo Akane_ \- habla con firmeza dejando la propiedad a un lado – _te ruego no lo rechaces._

-Yo…- las palabras se quedan en mi garganta.

 _-¿Algo más en que pueda servirla señorita Tendo?_

-Yo…

- _Espero verla pronto, que pase linda tarde._

Más silencio, silencio sepulcral y luego el tono de colgado.

Me quedo estupefacta con el teléfono pegado a la oreja escuchando el sonido vacío de una sola nota.

El auto dobla una esquina y reconozco las casas que pasamos, nos acercamos a la casa de Akari.

La llamada con Saotome me ha dejado con un sabor agridulce. Pero no puedo evitar derretirme con su recuerdo, el recuerdo de su intensa mirada azul, de su aroma, de su voz.

Sonrío como idiota. Tengo que golpearme mentalmente para regresar a la realidad y en cuanto el chofer se detiene frente a mi destino guardo el colgante dentro mi bolso. Me aseguro de que llevo mi preciada carga conmigo y salgo del auto, el chofer ya ha abierto la puerta para que pueda bajar.

-Gracias- sonrío.

-Un placer señorita Tendo.

Llamo a la puerta y solo hasta que ingreso en la casa veo de re ojo al auto desaparecer.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Tendo, es algo temprano la señora Hibiki aún no está lista ¿quiere tomar un poco de té mientras la espera?- me pregunta amablemente su ama de llaves, la señora Kimura.

-Sí, muchas gracias señora Kimura, es muy amable.

Me conduce hasta el recibidor y ahí me siento a esperar a mi amiga. Mientras la señora Kimura deja una bandeja de madera verde con detalles rosas donde viene mi té y unos bocadillos. No puedo evitar brincar del susto por el vibrar y el ruido de mi propio teléfono. Mis nervios están a flor de piel aparentemente.

-¿Está bien señorita Tendo?- la anciana me mira con gracia.

-Sí, lo siento, estaba distraída- tomo el teléfono mientras veo como la señora Kimura me prepara el té como siempre lo ha hecho cuando hay visitas. Agradezco con los labios mientras respondo -¿bueno?

- _Hola cariño, solo llamo para avisarte que ya vamos camino al aeropuerto ¿Has llegado ya con Akari?_ \- es Shinnosuke, suspiro aliviada porque había pensado que me llamaría el señor Saotome.

-Hola cielo, sí, ya estoy en casa de Akari. Por favor mándame un mensaje cuando subas al avión.

- _Claro, que tengas suerte en el médico_.

-Gracias- le digo y nos quedamos un poco en silencio –cielo, ten buen viaje y cuidate mucho.

- _Tú también cuidate, si necesitas hablar conmigo no dudes en marcarme a cualquier hora ¿entendiste?_

-Sí.

- _Te amo_.

-Yo también.

Luego otro breve momento de silencio y entonces escucho cuando cuelga él. _¿Acaso no le respondí que lo amaba?_ pienso y mientras guardo mi teléfono escucho los pasos de Akari al acercarse.

-¿Akane estás bien?- es la voz de Akari que me mira con preocupación, seguro me veo pálida y sorprendida -¿pasó algo amiga?

-Yo… -parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar la boca. C _ompostura Akane, compostura_ , me digo a mi misma –estoy bien.

-Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Es que he tenido un día muy extraño, entre la lesión de Shinnosuke y que ha decidido irse a Ryugenzawa, además el trabajo.

-Ven- me dice mirándome con comprensión y paciencia –vamos al jardín a tomar el té y unos bocadillos antes del médico. Tengo algo que contarte.

Me levanto de mi lugar y la sigo, la panza característica de una embarazada aún no existe en el cuerpo de Akari, aún esta al inicio de su embarazo y por su complexión sospecho que no le veremos el rastro a mi sobrino o sobrina hasta casi el final de su gestación.

-Señora Kimura ¿podría llevarnos el té y los bocadillos al jardín?- habla Akari cuando nos topamos a la señora en el camino.

-Enseguida señora Hibiki.

Sigo a Akari como zombie, en mi cabeza repaso una y otra vez lo ocurrido. No solo la llamada del señor Saotome me ha puesto nerviosa sino la de Shinnosuke.

-¿Así que ha decidido irse tu prometido a Ryugenzawa?- me pregunta Akari mientras nos sentámos.

-Bueno, es una lesión nada grave pero el entrador Yoshida le ha recomendado que se esfuerce para estar listo por el tema de la exhibición.

-¡Ah!

-Ni siquiera lo digas- rodeo lo ojos.

-¿Y te ha dicho que no era necesario que fueras? ¿Eso es lo que te tiene inquieta?

-Por supuesto que no, tengo mil pendientes que organizar aquí con lo del tema del torneo.

-¿Entonces?

-Shinnosuke dijo que también nos vendría bien un poco de espacio.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?- mi amiga alza ambas cejas.

Lo mismo me ha preguntado mi hermana esta mañana, comienzo a pensar que tal vez sí los hay y no quiero enfrentarlos. Pero no los hay, solo es aburrimiento lo que siento a veces sobre mi relación con Shinnosuke.

-No necesariamente– trato de inventar una excusa, pero recuerdo entonces que quiere platicarme algo –en fin, tal vez tenga razón Shinnosuke y nos ayude a afianzar nuestra relación un poco de tiempo a solas- sonrío y tomo con ambas manos la taza de té para darle un sorbo largo.

Akari me imita, pero además toma un bocadillo y lo saborea con gusto.

-¿Qué querías contarme?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Mmm…- trata de pasarse el bocado a prisa, parece ansiosa y le brillan los ojos –voy a dar una cena esta noche.

-¡Ah! Pareces animada ¿a qué se debe?

-Es para darle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo de Ryoga.

Siento el té en el estómago ¿será posible? La miro expectante de que siga contándome.

-Por supuesto estás invitada ¿crees que a Shinnosuke le importe que vengas sola?

-En absoluto, pero estoy tan atrasada ya con el trabajo que ya veré si puedo venir.

-Nada de ya veré, estás tomada en cuenta para la cena.

-¿Quién es el amigo de Ryoga?- trato de hacerla llegar a la parte que me tiene el estómago dando vueltas.

-No recuerdo el nombre, hace años que no viene a Japón.

No es necesario que diga más, no puede ser otro más que Ranma Saotome.

-Supongo que vendrá con su esposa ¿no es así?- tomo de nuevo la taza de té y un bocadillo que muerdo ferozmente dejando a un lado los modales.

-¡Ay no!- grita espantada y ese acto llama mi atención. Mis cinco sentidos se enfocan en obtener una respuesta a ese grito.

-¿No es casado?- pregunto con tranquilidad, restando importancia.

-Era- toma un trago de su té y me mira de reojo.

-¿Divorciado entonces?- no puedo evitar sonreír y mi interior comienza a festejar.

-No querida, es viudo.

Eso no lo esperaba. -¿Viudo? ¿Cuántos años tiene?- después de todo tal vez no estamos hablando del mismo amigo.

-Es joven, tan solo 30 y algo de años me parece.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- no puedo más que querer saber más.

-Los detalles los desconozco, hace casi un par de años Ryoga viajó a China ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, para…- los recuerdos caen en mi memoria.

Había ido mi amigo a un funeral pero no había sabido los detalles porque yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi, entonces, feliz noviazgo.

-Para un funeral, el funeral de la esposa de su amigo. Por eso él no pudo asistir a nuestra boda, se encontraba de luto.

Tengo que saber con certeza de que persona habla Akari, así que me aventuro -¿Será acaso de Ranma Saotome de quien hablas?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste?- pregunta entusiasmada.

-Ayer nos topamos Shinnosuke y yo con él en un restaurante donde fuimos a cenar.

-¡Vaya pues sí que es pequeño el mundo!- responde alegre y come otro bocadillo.

-Podría decirse que sí.

Terminamos de tomar el té y después salimos de su casa rumbo al consultorio médico.

* * *

 **¡Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews! De verdad espero que les este gustando esta historia :D**


	5. Deseos y constelaciones

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música en este capítulo:**

" **I put a spell on you" versión de Joss Stone**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-Deseos y constelaciones-**

El _tic tac_ cadencioso y aburrido del impoluto reloj de pared que esta sobre la recepción del consultorio del doctor me esta causando somnolencia, he pasado tan mala noche que con facilidad podría quedarme tendida sobre el cómodo y mullido sofá en donde hojeo una triste revista de sociales.

Es una curiosa coincidencia porque en uno de los artículos salimos Shinnosuke y yo, la causa fue una aburrida fiesta a la que tuvimos que asistir un par de meses atrás.

-¡Dios! esta espera está matándome- me quejo soltando la revista sobre la mesa del centro y cambio la posición de mis piernas.

Akari desvía la vista de su lectura para verme con ojos de reproche.

-Bueno ha sido tu idea querer aprovecharte de mi visita para hablar con el doctor sobre tu método anticonceptivo- ríe y sigue leyendo.

Suspiro y me deslizo sobre el sofa, recargo la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos. Se me ocurre entonces que las intenciones de Ranma Saotome desde un inicio, con las flores y el obsequio, son meramente inocentes y que yo tal vez he creado una fantasía adultera.

Ahora me siento llena de culpa y remordimiento. _No puedo creer que sea viudo, tan joven, tan guapo, seguro no debe faltarle quien caliente su cama por las noches_ , pienso.

La puerta que esta junto a la recepción se abre y una enfermera con vestimenta de color azul oscuro sale portando en manos una tabla con papeles.

-Señora Hibiki- anuncia.

Tanto Akari como yo nos ponemos de pie y nos acercamos a la joven de cabello recogido –solo la señora Hibiki, por favor.

Yo miro a Akari y ella me devuelve una sonrisa –estaré bien.

-Ok.

Me giro y regreso a mi asiento. Miro con mala cara la pila de revistas, luego recuerdo el alboroto que hay en mi bolsa y lo mucho que me ha costado sacar la cartera para pagar la consulta sin que Akari viera la fiesta que había de papeles, listones y una hermosa caja dentro.

Tomo el bolso y saco todo para organizarlo. Con el listón del regalo envuelvo las cartas de papá, doblo con cuidado el papel que envolvía la caja del colgante y por último decido que no usaré ese obsequio. O al menos no aquí.

La vibración de mi teléfono me golpea con sorpresa haciéndome brincar en mi asiento. Afortunadamente para mí no hay nadie que pueda percatarse de mi sobre salto y la recepcionista parece muy concentrada en su máquina como para ponerme atención.

Es un mensaje de Shinnosuke.

 _-Solo quería que supieras que el avión está a punto de despegar, en cuanto aterricemos te llamaré. Por cierto me comentó Ryoga sobre la cena que esta organizando Akari._

 _-_ ¿Sí?

- _Diviertete._

Tal vez sea paranoia pero no creo que le parezca la idea de que yo vaya a la cena.

-No creo ir.

Pasan un par de minutos sin una respuesta y luego vuelve a vibrar el teléfono.

- _Ok entonces._

-Ten buen viaje.

- _Gracias._

Y entonces como una salida de emergencia a la incómoda conversación que estoy teniendo me llaman a consulta.

-Akane Tendo- menciona mi nombre muy formal la enfermera cuando llega a buscarme; _como si hubiera alguien más en esa sala de espera_ , pienso.

Me pongo de pie y la sigo dentro del consultorio. En el interior hay un pasillo largo, tapizado de blanco con cuadros de flores en color negro dentro de marcos color plata.

-Puede pasar- me ofrece el paso cuando abre una puerta.

El médico ha aceptado revisarme sin tener cita ¿Cómo podría negarse? Es un viejo alumno de mi padre y durante muchos años había sido el médico general del barrio donde crecí. Por supuesto no me refiero al doctor Murakami, quien atiende a mi amiga, sino a su colega el doctor Tofu.

Supe que durante una época intentó cortejar a mi hermana Kasumi, pero no resulto en nada.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- habla el doctor Tofu cuando entra por la misma puerta casi de inmediato en cuanto la enfermera se va –disculpa la espera, estaba en una conferencia.

-No se preocupe.

-Y bien Akane, que te trae por aquí el día de hoy. No tenías cita sino hasta dentro de 6 meses; acabamos de realizar cambios en tu método anticonceptivo hace apenas un par de semanas ¿has tenido problemas?

-Pues sí, digo no, no lo sé- me mira con una ceja alzada cuando toma asiento en el espacio vacío al otro lado del escritorio –es que creo que estas pastillas están cambiando mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunta en tono profesional abriendo mi expediente que está sobre su escritorio y tomando una pluma con la mano libre –¿solo es en el ánimo? ¿Has tenido problemas para intimar?

Me sonrojo, sé bien que es mi ginecólogo de toda la vida pero siempre que tocamos el tema de mis relaciones íntimas no puedo evitar sentirme como una adolescente que recién ha comenzado una vida sexual.

-No, es solo que me siento triste- me mira moviendo los ojos sin alzar la cara.

Yo me sonrojo aún más y en realidad quisiera que el silloncito en donde estoy sentada me tragara.

-Akane- me dice posando ambas manos sobre el escritorio haciendo un ruido al dejar caer la pluma sobre el mismo –podemos regresarte al medicamento anterior pero te advierto que son casi los mismos componentes y solo hicimos unas modificaciones para no crear resistencia, básicamente es un similar. Sin embargo tal vez sería bueno visitaras a otra clase de médico. ¿Estás teniendo problemas en el trabajo? ¿Con tu familia? ¿Con tu prometido?

Lo miro sorprendida, ha dado en el clavo. Las lágrimas comienzan a brotar por sí solas de mis ojos, desobedientes.

Se pone de pie y se sienta en el sillón libre a mi lado, toma mis manos entre las suyas y yo dejo ir todo mi peso sobre él, recargando mi frente en su hombro y sin parar de llorar.

-No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa- sollozo.

Él no dice nada, siempre es amable y cortés y sé que me tiene estima; por lo que aprecio su silencio. No necesito que diga nada, solo que me deje llorar.

Veinte minutos después salgo calmada de su despacho, al final me ha cambiado la receta del medicamento y me ha recomendado un psicólogo. Asimilo la idea y guardo tanto la receta como la tarjeta del doctor en mi bolsa.

Tras la puerta de recepción ya me espera Akari, con un sobre en mano de color blanco. Seguro dentro hay fotos de mi sobrino o sobrina.

-¿Todo bien?- le pregunto para que se distraiga en ella misma y deje en paz mis ojos hinchados.

-Sí, perfectos- sonríe y se pone de pie.

Me toma del brazo y salimos del lugar, afuera ya empieza a caer la noche, está el crepúsculo adornando el paisaje.

-Lloraste- afirma cuando abre la puerta del auto para subir.

Yo asiento con la cabeza, abro mi lado del auto y subo. Ella me imita.

-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-No- susurro.

-¿Vendrás a mi cena esta noche?

Me giro un poco y la veo directo a los ojos.

-No sé- lo digo en verdad convencida, porque una parte de mí quiere ir para ver de nuevo a Ranma Saotome pero otra parte de mí, la parte lógica, me dice que es una pésima idea.

-Bueno podrías pensarlo mientras me acompañas a comprar unos vinos que necesito.

Asiento y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad mientras Akari enciende el auto y salimos del estacionamiento.

* * *

Camino por el pasillo que me llevará hasta el jardín, en la casa de Akari, con una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Voy a paso lento, a ritmo de la música de fondo proporcionada por el suave blues de "I put a spell on you" con la potente voz de Joss Stone y entonces me entretengo buscando. _¿A quién buscas Akane?,_ me pregunto y al instante me ruborizo.

Sigo caminando, mi vestido corto y de ligeros vuelos baila a cada paso que doy. De pronto siento que algo o alguien me empuja de frente hasta llevarme dentro del estudio que se encuentra cerca. Yo cierro los ojos en automático y aferro mi mano a la copa de vino para no tirarla.

-Te deseo- escucho una voz familiar, el placer me inunda haciéndome abrir los ojos pero ya tengo encima de mi cuello una boca experta que parece castigarme –no sabes cómo te deseo.

Unas manos de dedos largos parecen decididas a despojarme del vestido, yo sigo aferrándome a la copa de vino como sí me detuviera de quitarme yo misma la ropa. No puedo participar, pero tampoco me opongo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, todo está oscuro pero no es necesaria la luz para saber quién es mi atacante.

Se me escapa un gemido cuando sus manos se posan sobre mis caderas tratando de arrancarme las bragas de encaje. Siento tan fuerte la presión de su cuerpo contra mi cuerpo que me saca el aire, pero no me importa, esta agonía es placentera.

-Dime- habla llamando mi atención con voz ronca.

-¿Qué?- respondo en un hilo de voz.

-Dímelo Akane.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Alza el rostro y me besa con necesidad, con pasión, con deseo. Al separarnos jalo aire, el aire que se ha llevado con sus labios.

-Dime que me amas.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me siento. Tan solo ha sido un sueño ¿o una pesadilla?

Me llevó las manos a la cabeza para quitarme el cabello de la cara, estoy sudando y mi respiración es agitada. Me giro para ver la oscuridad adornada por las luces de ciudad a través del enorme ventanal. Me he quedado en el departamento de Shinnosuke sola, de cualquier modo era estar sola aquí o en la casa de mi padre porque Nabiki se ha tenido que ir de viaje a Osaka por trabajo. Pensé que por lo menos aquí estaría más comoda.

La noche aún cubre el paisaje y busco el reloj que esta sobre la mesita junto a las flores que recibí por la tarde, son las 3 de la mañana.

Suspiro y salgo de la cama, camino descalza por la recamara y salgo de esta en busca de un vaso de agua fría. _¿Qué ha sido todo esto?_ , pienso aún tratando de calmar mi respiración.

Saco del refrigerador una botella y mientras la abro y tomo un largo sorbo recuerdo que después de acompañar a Akari por lo que le faltaba para su cena me ha dejado en el departamento de Shinnosuke.

Camino con la botella de agua hasta el estudio, donde he dejado mi bolso con las cartas de papá y el colgante. Aún a oscuras llego hasta el escritorio en donde solo enciendo la lámpara que ahí se encuentra, dejo la botella sobre la mesa y tomo asiento.

Tomo las cartas de mi bolso y deshago el amarre del listón. Sin pensarlo mucho abro la primera carta, viene desde Hong Kong.

 _Mi muy estimado amigo me da mucho gusto que tu hija haya nacido sin complicaciones, estoy feliz de saber que por fin la dinastía Tendo tiene una descendiente. Hermoso nombre el de Kasumi, seguro lo escogió tu esposa. Un abrazo, tu amigo Genma Saotome._

-¡Vaya! Así que mi padre tiene un amigo llamado Saotome ¿porqué nunca nos ha contado de él?

Decido tomar otra carta, también es de Hong Kong.

 _Agradezco que hayas podido acompañarme a mi boda, Nodoka ha estado feliz de tu presencia y la de tu hermosa familia. Parece mentira que ya tengas dos hijas. Sé que esto te lo dije en persona pero aún lamento mucho no haberte avisado de que iría de entrenamiento, me perdí de grandes noticias tuyas por más de un año. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Una sonrisita nerviosa aparece en mis labios. Reviso la fecha de la carta y me doy cuenta que efectivamente hay una distancia entre esta y la primera de más de un año.

-¿Entrenamiento?- pregunto divertida y doy otro sorbo de la botella de agua –sería demasiada coincidencia. O tal vez ¿es demasiado obvio que no lo quiero ver?

Saco la siguiente carta. Esta tiene otra ubicación.

 _Querido amigo, estoy emocionado de que volveremos a Japón. No puedo quejarme de que he obtenido mucha experiencia aquí en China, pero la verdad comprenderás que me siento amenazado o incluso castrado de vivir a una aldea de distancia de las amazonas. Sé que tú, como hombre, podrás entender el peligro que podría pender sobre mi matrimonio. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

-¿La aldea de las amazonas? ¿Eso si quiera existe?- tomo un nuevo sorbo de agua, me resulta cómico e inimaginable.

Los ojos me pesan, pero quiero terminar esta tortura ya. Saco otra carta, esta proviene de Japón.

 _Querido amigo, es una lástima no haber conseguido una casa en Nerima. Sin embargo somos afortunados de estar a unas horas de distancia. Osaka es hermosa, me encantaría pudieran visitarnos pronto aunque por la condición de mi esposa lo veo complicado, creo que tendremos que esperar un largo tiempo antes de volver a vernos amigo mío ¿así de nervioso te sentías cuando esperabas a tu primera hija? Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Coloco la carta con el resto de las leídas y saco la siguiente.

 _Querido amigo, el entrenamiento es duro. Desconozco porque la insistencia del maestro Happosai en que salga de entrenamiento. Quisiera estar en casa, quisiera estar con mi familia y no aquí perdido a mitad de la nada. Hace tanto que no entrenaba en mi nación. Un abrazo grande, Genma Saotome._

Esta última carta no me ha aportado nada de información, tomo el resto de las cartas y decido hacer una inspección rápida. Algunas regresan fechas atrasadas y sin más decido seguir leyendolas. Todas son igual de breves, sobre historias de artes marciales, de unas posas encantadas en China, de… ¡Imposible! ¡Un hijo! Genma Saotome tuvo un hijo y es él, el apuesto hombre con quien he soñado hace tan solo unos minutos.

Tomo la carta que incluye su nombre en la historia con mano temblorosa y siento una opresión en el pecho.

 _Querido amigo, estoy feliz. Jamás imagine que ser padre pudiera brindarme esta clase de felicidad. ¡Tengo un hijo Soun! será un gran artista marcial. Por eso Nodoka decidió llamarle así, Ranma, porque en ambos existe la esperanza de que sea un hombre que lleve las riendas de su propio destino. Tenemos una vieja propuesta en mano mí querido amigo, un día mi pequeño…_

La quijada se me cae de la impresión, vuelvo a releer porque no me creo lo que mis ojos han visto.

 _...un día mí pequeño Ranma podrá unir nuestras familias desposando a una de tus hermosas hijas._

-¿Qué? ¿Tuvieron la idea de comprometer a una de nosotras con él?- casi grito de la impresión pero contengo el volumen en mi garganta.

Rebusco nuevamente por más detalles, quiero saber que sucedió. Pero no hay más información sobre esta promesa. Se menciona mi nombre en un par de postales, mis mejillas se encienden, es lógico que si habían pensando comprometerlo con alguna de nosotras la única candidata era yo. Sin embargo ¿qué sucedió para que no ocurriera?

La última postal habla sobre su huída a China, al parecer el famoso maestro Happosai le ha comprometido con un problema que no entiendo, habla sobre las posas encantadas nuevamente. Y lo último me causa tristeza.

… _es lamentable lo que sucede, el Maestro Happosai me ha solicitado expresamente ayudarle con la problemática que causan las posas encantadas de Jusenkyo. Debo partir, dejar a mi esposa y a mi pequeño. Podría llevarlos pero no quiero exponerlos, sé que en unos cuantos meses la situación no será de peligro y podremos reunirnos en China. Amigo, seguiremos en contacto, lo prometo. Genma Saotome._

De las casi 20 cartas es todo, no se sabe más. Y lo que más me llena la cabeza es que no me ha resuelto nada. ¿Qué paso con nuestro compromiso? ¿Qué pasó con Genma Saotome?

-¡Akane!- me reprendo a mi misma –no puedes pensar en un compromiso que no sucedió, tú estás comprometida con Shinnosuke Ryugen, desde siempre. Este supuesto compromiso jamás se concreto.

Tomo las cartas y vuelvo a envolverlas con el listón azul, luego con cuidado las coloco en el estante más alto del librero. Decido no darle más vueltas al asunto. No le preguntaré tampoco nada a mi padre. Debo prometerme, y eso hago en silencio y con el corazón compungido, no pensar más en Ranma Saotome.

Tiro el envase vacío de agua en el bote de basura y tras apagar la lámpara salgo de la habitación. Quiero dormir.

-Mañana trabajaré desde casa- susurro y apago el despertador mientras me acomodo dentro de las sabanas.

 _¡Qué absurdo!,_ pienso _, jamás podría imaginarme con alguien que no sea Shinnosuke_. Me miento, ya me lo he imaginado, tan solo una hora y media atrás soñaba deliciosamente con caricias y besos de un hombre que pudo haber sido mi esposo.

Cierro los ojos. Suficiente, debo dormir ya.

* * *

La luz del sol me pega en los ojos, me remuevo entre las sabanas y giro mi cuerpo. Calculo, por la intensidad de los rayos solares, que deben ser las nueve de la mañana. Abro los ojos y tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche, son 8:30 a.m. Tengo un par de llamadas perdidas pero como he quitado el sonido del teléfono jamás me di cuenta.

Lo abro y marco a Nabiki.

-Buenos días- le digo con pesadez.

 _-Akane ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondiste el teléfono?_

-Tuve una noche difícil, insomnio por lo de Shinnosuke- miento. Últimamente me ha dado por mentirle a todos -¿qué tal Osaka?

 _-Bien-_ responde secamente –¿ _trabajarás desde casa entonces?_

-Eso pensaba, no te preocupes Taiki va a traerme las muestras de tela y te prometo ponerme al corriente con todo- trato de convencerla, a fin de cuentas ella es mi jefa.

- _Supongo que no habrá problema entonces-_ me responde tras un suspiro – _por cierto estamos pensando en comprar el terreno que esta junto al gimnasio de aquí y ampliar el área de estacionamiento tal vez. Es de lo que más se quejan los clientes._

-Sería una buena idea.

 _-Ya veremos cuanto quieren ¿te parece que cenemos juntas el domingo cuando vuelva del viaje?_

-Sí, cuidate- le digo llena de culpa –Nabiki, yo siento no estar en la oficina.

 _-Por eso ni te preocupes, solo cuídate linda ¿quieres?._

-Nos vemos el domingo.

 _-Hasta el domingo_.

Cuelga y yo me vuelvo a envolver en las sabanas.

* * *

Llevo toda la mañana trabajando, me he puesto al corriente con todos los pendientes e incluso pude hacer una conferencia con el fotografo de la revista, aunque insiste en que quiere conocer antes de la sesión a Shinnosuke.

Hago una pausa para comer algo cuando suena el timbre de la puerta.

Me levanto de la barra de la cocina y me dirijo a la puerta para abrir.

-¿Sí?- pregunto antes.

-Señorita Tendo tengo un paquete para usted.

Debe ser Taiki así que abro la puerta y me sorprende ver que es uno de los porteros del edificio, creo que se llama Ichiro. Carga con ambos brazos una caja negra con un listón azul de tela. Ya imagino de quien es y mi piel se eriza de solo reconocer su procedencia.

-Le trajeron esto hace unos minutos.

-Gracias Ichiro, pude haber bajado yo por esto- me acerco para tomar el paquete pero no permite que lo cargue.

-Es muy pesado señorita por eso lo he subido ¿dónde puedo dejarlo?- da un paso con la intensión de entrar. Yo capto el mensaje y me hago a un lado.

-En la mesita del centro- le muestro con la mano.

Cruza la puerta y deja el paquete en el lugar donde le he indicado.

-Con permiso señorita Tendo- me dice y sale del departamento.

-Gracias nuevamente.

Cierro la puerta y me giro a ver el enorme obsequio que está en la mesa de centro.

 _¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo supo a donde enviar esto?_ , pienso con cierta sorpresa.

Me acerco con cuidado, como si contuviera una bomba. Tiro del listón azul y levanto la tapa de cartón grueso. Dentro la caja hay una sobre negro, seguramente será una nota como la anterior que recibí, tras ella el interior de la caja esta forrado con papel china en tonos azules. Retiro el sobre negro y lo dejo a un lado, quiero saber que hay dentro así que levanto con cuidado capa tras capa de papel y al final me topo con un telescopio desarmado y una botella de vino.

Siento escalofríos pero también siento un poco de conmoción. Decido abrir el sobre y sacar la tarjeta para saber que explicación está dandome ahora Ranma Saotome sobre este nuevo obsequio.

 _ **Señorita Tendo,**_

 _ **No sabe la decepción que he tenido al no verla anoche en la cena, había esperado con entusiasmo nuestro reencuentro.**_

 _ **Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, hasta entonces le envío una botella del vino que tomamos durante la cena porque estoy seguro será de su agrado, es de mi caba personal.**_

 _ **El telescopio es porque he escuchado el rumor de que es aficionada a la astronomía y tal vez algún día pueda explicarme las constelaciones.**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome, CEO de DRJ Security**_

La sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo, puedo sentirla recorrer mis venas y llenarme de calor las mejillas. Mi respiración se vuelve agitada y una tonta sonrisa se instala en mis labios.

Saco la botella de vino y me horroriza ver que es blanco, como el de mi sueño. Lo dejo de nuevo dentro de la caja y tomo una parte del telescopio, es demasiado hermoso, es color negro con el portaocular en oro rosado. Ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido anoche a la cena, además creo que me será imposible cumplir esa promesa que me he hecho sobre no pensar más en Ranma Saotome. No puedo.

Me siento en el sofa mirando la caja abierta sobre la mesa y luego me recuesto, mi corazón bombea a su máximo como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-Calma Akane- me digo en voz alta, pero no puedo tranquilizarme.

Nadie jamás me había regalado algo tan increíble, estoy más emocionada que cuando Shinnosuke me pidio matrimonio y no quiero entender porque me siento así.

Me llevo una mano al pecho y puedo sentir mi corazón, pero no es lo único que puedo sentir. A través de la delgada camiseta puedo sentir el pezón duro, en verdad estoy excitada.

Cierro los ojos y dejo que mi otra mano acaricie mi muslo por encima del pantalón deportivo, comienzo a acariciarme el pecho provocando que el pezón se endurezca aún más.

Arqueo la espalda, esto es placentero. Decido continuar, subo la mano que esta sobre mi muslo hasta la orilla del pantalón, con el pulgar levanto el borde del mismo y luego meto la mano dentro de mis bragas y encuentro mi monte de venus.

 _¿En verdad voy a hacerlo?_ , pienso pero de inmediato la mano que se ocupa de mi pecho lo deja para levantar la camiseta y acariciar la piel directamente. Un gemido sale de mis labios.

 _Sí, definitivamente pienso hacerlo_. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que hubiese hecho algo como esto pero en este momento estoy tan estimulada que debo hacerlo, debo tocarme o perderé la cordura.

Así que la mano que esta entre mis piernas comienza a abrirse paso a través de la humedad hasta encontrar la cúspide de nervios, comienzo a acariciar las terminaciones nerviosas, mi estomago se contrae, los movimientos son suaves al inicio al igual que las caricias en mi pecho desnudo.

La camiseta comienza a estorbarme, así que hago un alto a todo y decido quitarme la ropa por completo. Una vez que me deshago de la camiseta, el pantalón deportivo y las bragas me tumbo nuevamente sobre el sofa.

La tela suave me acaricia las nalgas y me enciendo aún más al saberme tan receptiva de mi entorno. Nuevamente llego a la humedad que siento en la cúspide de los muslos y con movimientos circulares acaricio mi centro, con la mano libre recorro mis curvas de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar a los pechos.

Un gemido placentero sale de mis boca, arqueo la esplada para darle mayor acceso a mis dedos que se encargan de mi centro. La mano que esta en el pecho hace un recorrido hasta el cuello y luego de vuelta a los pezones para endurecerlos aún más.

El placer que siento es indescriptible, me siento volar e incluso mis caderas comienzan a bailar. No recuerdo la última vez que sentí esto con Shinnosuke, pero prefiero no pensarlo mucho y me dejo hacer.

Los movimientos circulares sobre la cúspide de mi ser no me son ya suficientes, así que deslizo dentro de la humedad un dedo y grito de placer. Continúo con los movimientos, ahora de forma más rápida, tratando de crear mayor fricción, mayor placer, más gemidos. Quiero llegar al clímax, sé que puedo. Necesito explotar.

Cierro los ojos y pienso en Ranma Saotome, en esos labios que desearía saborear y al pensar en esto muerdo mis labios con fuerza. Otro gemido, aumento la velocidad sobre mi centro, mis caderas cobran vida propia e imagino las manos de Saotome acariciar mi pecho desnudo hasta apresar mis pezones y endurecerlos con su boca.

-¡Oh cielos!- grito y de nuevo un gemido, esta vez largo. Puedo sentir como se acerca el orgasmo.

Evoco el recuerdo de mi sueño, como sentía su aliento caliente en mi oído cuando me decía que me deseaba. Un grito sale de mi boca y arqueo la espalda aún más sin dejar de frotar.

Pienso en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul claro rodeados en el iris por un halo azul más oscuro. Pero sobre todo pienso en la forma como me miraba. Balanceo las caderas, perdiendome en los pensamientos que avivan un fuego en el que yo estoy ardiendo gustosamente.

La tensión estalla liberando mi cuerpo con espasmos en donde apenas puedo ser capaz de controlar los gritos de auténtico placer que me abandonan. La felicidad absoluta me llena.

Me tumbo sobre mi espalda, aún con los ojos cerrados dejo mis manos sobre mi abdomen y me estiro. Suelto un suspiro de satisfacción, puedo sentir la humedad de mi intimidad y se me ocurre que sería buena idea tomar un baño.

Dejo mi respiración regresar a la normalidad y luego abro los ojos, el obsequio que esta sobre la mesa me devuelve la mirada y yo me sonrojo al recordar lo que acabo de hacer.

Me levanto y siento como un poco de esa humedad baja por el interior de mis muslos. Tomo mi ropa del piso y me dirijo hasta la recamara.

* * *

 _-Hola Akane ¿Cómo estás? Te marque hace un rato pero no te encontré-_ dice Hitomi desde el otro lado de la línea.

Son casi las 6 de la tarde, he tomado un largo baño y ahora estoy preparando algo para la cena siguiendo con mucho cuidado las indicaciones.

-Hola Hitomi, bien. ¿Has tenido alguna dificultad en la oficina?- pregunto mientras corto algunas verduras. La tengo en alta voz.

 _-Enrealidad ninguno, solo te llamaba para saber como estabas y para avisarte que Taiki ya va en camino a casa de Shinnosuke con las muestras porque hoy las entregó el proveedor ya que ayer no las tenía listas._

-Gracias por avisarme, estaré al pendiente.

- _También quería comentarte que vinieron a dejarte un paquete de DRJ Security pero le comenté al mensajero que no habías venido a la oficina y después de llamar a alguien me explicó que no podía dárselo a nadie que no fueras tú._

-Sí, lo sé. Vinieron a dejarlo a casa de Shinnosuke.

 _-Yo no les dí la dirección Akane-_ la escucho preocupada.

-No pensé que tú se las hubieses dado, seguramente la consiguieron del directorio de agencias. No tienes de que preocuparte- miento, porque estoy muy segura que la dirección se la dio Ryoga.

 _-Gracias por tu confianza Akane-_ dice apenada Hitomi y yo río.

-Sabes que eres de mi plena confianza, te agradezco tu apoyo el día de hoy. Te veré el lunes.

 _-Buen fin de semana Akane._

Colgamos y yo me dedico a terminar de preparar lo que voy a cenar.

Una hora más tarde llega Taiki con las cosas y luego de que él se marcha me pongo a cenar mientras veo una película.

La comida no ha estado tan mal como pensé saldría, solo ligeramente salada pero nada graveo, creo que eso me da puntos a favor. Al terminar la película decido llamar a Ryoga.

 _-Hola Akane, me dijo Hitomi que no habías ido a la oficina. ¿Estás bien?_

-Hola Ryoga estoy bien, solo quería adelantar el trabajo que me quedó pendiente ayer sin distracciones.

 _-Me da gusto._

-Ryoga- decido ser directa -quería preguntarte algo.

 _-Sí, yo fui._

-¿Perdón?

 _-Yo le dije a Ranma como localizarte, tenía muchas ganas anoche de presentártelo formalmente porque quiere proponerte un negocio. Le dije que sería más simple si lo veía contigo que con la señorita todo números de Nabiki ¿estarás de acuerdo que mi perspectiva es acertada? Nabiki jamás le dejaría hablar sin gráficas de por medio._

 _¡Auch! Todo este interés, toda esta atención por un tema de negocios_ , pienso con vergüenza y dolor en el orgullo herido.

-¡Ah! Ahora… - la voz se me entrecorta –ahora entiendo.

 _-Me pidió que te diera su número telefónico directo, pero solo si tú me llamabas ¿Qué hizo? Presiento que algo te hizo._

-No, nada- miento -bueno me envío un regalo al departamento de Shinnosuke.

- _Discúlpame Akane, mi amigo no conoce los límites._

-¿Por qué jamás me habías contado que eras amigo del famoso Caballo Salvaje?

 _-Porque no se me había ocurrido jamás, para mí es una persona normal y no el extraordinario héroe que toda China cree que es. Supongo que te debe pasar lo mismo con Shinnosuke._

-Supongo que tienes razón.

 _-Bueno ¿tienes donde anotar?_

Suspiro –dame un segundo iré a buscar una pluma.

Mi ego cae en el suelo, como un soldado mortalmente herido y agonizando. Yo me siento fatal. Fatal por tener fantasías estúpidas con un hombre divino que en realidad solo busca una oportunidad con repercusiones financieras favorables para él y su compañía. ¿Por qué nunca me cruzó aquella posibilidad por la mente? ¿Tan obsesionada me he vuelto por un extraño en solo dos días? ¿Tan aburrida me siento en mi noviazgo?

-Listo- anuncio cuando regreso al teléfono.

 _Estúpida Akane,_ me digo mientras anoto la numerología que me dictaba Ryoga.


	6. ¿Qué sé de mi?

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **-¿Qué sé de mi?-**

En ocasiones como esta me lamento no fumar, porque al menos así podría salir a la terraza a perder el tiempo. Recuerdo que cuando era adolescente me dio por intentarlo, pero el cigarro y mi garganta jamás comprendieron cómo funcionaba el trato.

Cruzo nuevamente mis piernas que cuelgan con dificultad del banquillo alto que ocupo sentada frente a la barra del bar esperando a mi hermana quien, como siempre, esta en retardo.

De fondo se escuchan suaves melodías a cargo de una versión en bossanova de Adele, justo ahora cuando me estan sirviendo mi segundo martini seco suena "Rolling in the deep"

-Gracias- sonrío al cantinero cuando me entrega el trago.

Siento entonces una mirada de reojo, cuando volteo un hombre de cabello rubio me sonríe conquistadoramente alzando su copa. Leo en sus labios un sensual "salud" que yo ignoro y a discreción le doy la espalda. Tomo mi copa y le doy un sorbo.

-Discúlpame por favor- escucho entonces la voz de Nabiki quien llega notablemente agitada.

-Tarde ¿por qué me molestaría? Siempre haces lo mismo- me encojo de hombros y doy otro sorbo.

-Déjame que te invite otro trago- sonríe y se sienta a mi lado haciendo una seña al cantinero para que se acerque –quiero dos de lo mismo- señala mi bebida.

-Enseguida señorita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en Osaka?- pregunto.

-Maravilloso, hemos cerrado el trato con la constructora para ampliar el terreno del gimnasio- explica acomodando sobre la barra su bolso de mano color verde oliva –además tendremos piscina. ¿No es divino?

-¡Ah! espero ver que tan divina le parece la idea a papá.

-Es anticuado, lo sé, pero debe comprender que esto es un negocio.

-Sabes que ama apegarse a las tradiciones.

-Sí, pero tenemos que ser vanguardistas, escuchar a los clientes.

-¿Y los clientes quieren piscina?- pregunto inquisidora alzando ambas cejas.

-Sí, si lo quieren y no quiero discutir del asunto- responde llevándose a la boca un par de frituras del plato de botanas que esta cerca de ella -¿has hablado con papá?

Niego moviendo la cabeza y vuelvo a dar otro sorbo.

-¿Con Kasumi?

-No, tampoco.

-¿Con mi cuñado? ¿Cómo sigue?

-No Nabiki, no he hablado con nadie.

Suspira y recarga su codo sobre la barra dejando caer sobre su mano extendida su mejilla en forma cansina.

-Sabes- vuelve a abrir la boca.

Yo la ignoro y me pongo a jugar con la orilla de la copa con la yema de los dedos.

-No me creo eso de que no hayas querido fijar una fecha para tu boda por lo de la agenda de trabajo de Shinnosuke.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu teoría conspirativa? ¿Qué atento contra mi propia boda?

-Sí- sonríe tranquilamente y justo cuando va a agregar algo más a su discurso llega el cantinero para entregarnos ambas bebidas.

Yo tomo la mía y le entrego la anterior sacando antes de la copa la aceituna.

-Akane no tiene nada de malo sí tienes dudas.

La miro a los ojos, segura de que los míos deben de verse ridículos con las lágrimas que se empiezan a agolpar dentro.

-Yo quiero a Shinnosuke- le digo y ella toma mi mano libre.

-¿Entonces?

-Es con el único hombre con el que he estado y eso…

Ella me mira sin decir nada, me sonríe y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

-Yo no sé, eso me asusta a veces.

-No será para menos, es una decisión importante para ti. Te conozco bien Akane, tú siempre has visto el matrimonio como la culminación de una gran historia de amor.

Suspiro, mi hermana esta definiendo mis sentimientos con palabras. Me limpio las lágrimas con la mano.

-Y me imagino que debe ser normal que tengas tus dudas, a fin de cuentas desde que tenemos memoria has estado comprometida con él. Lo conoces de toda la vida y para ser franca contigo no creí que en verdad fueras a desarrollar sentimientos por él.

Abro los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, cuando eran pequeños casi no se hablaban. Difícilmente querías estar cerca de él.

-Eramos unos niños.

-Sí pero ¿recuerdas la primera vez que salieron juntos en una cita?

-Teníamos 15 años- me río porque las primeras citas que tuve con Shinnosuke son lejanos recuerdos de dos chiquillos torpes.

-Akane regresaste llorando.

-Eso no es cierto- estoy segura que mi hermana se esta inventado esta parte.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Shinnosuke te contó que lo habían obligado a invitarte a salir.

-Eso no- me detengo tratando de hacer un poco de memoria.

Nabiki me mira como si quisiera hacerme recordar algo que he olvidado, algo que he guardado en lo profundo de mi memoria para que no me doliera.

Aquella mañana, cuando teníamos 15 años, Shinnosuke seguía de vacaciones en Nerima. Yo tenía actividades extra escolares de verano y él había llegado a la escuela para acompañarme a casa de regreso. En el camino me preguntó si me gustaría ir al festival del templo con él por la noche, solos los dos, como una cita.

Yo me emocioné porque para entonces Shinnosuke ya no me era del todo indiferente, comenzaba a gustarme como chico, así que de inmediato acepté.

Pasé el resto del día arreglándome para la cita y en la noche llegó a mi recamara por mí. Estaba extasiada, él se veía muy guapo con la vestimenta tradicional y yo me había esmerado mucho vestida con mi yukata floral.

Cuando estabamos por llegar al festival me confesó que la familia lo había obligado a invitarme, así que yo no debía sentirme comprometida por estar en el festival con él, que podía irme con mis amigas sí así lo deseaba porque él iría a pasar la noche con sus amigos antes de irse de Nerima.

-No, no lo recordaba- dije en un susurro mientras levantaba la copa para tomar un trago largo.

-Volviste temprano tú sola a la casa, nada más estaba yo ahí porque los demás habían salido al Matsuri. Y cuando te ví estabas a punto de subir las escaleras rumbo a tu cuarto, te detuviste y las lágrimas aún eran pequeñas en tus ojos cuando me dijiste que lo habían obligado a invitarte.

-¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así?

-Supongo que fue fácil, él se fue un día después de regreso a Ryugenzawa y para el año siguiente llegó con un arreglo enorme de flores a invitarte a que fueran al Matsuri.

-Fue entonces mi primer beso- digo acariciándome los labios con la mano derecha, pensativa de todo lo que había dejado pasar.

-No te lo digo por molestarte Akane o porque piense que Shinnosuke no sea el indicado, solo que a veces creo que no es el indicado para ti. ¿Entiendes?

-Tal vez este tiempo lejos me haga bien- le digo a Nabiki mirándola nuevamente a los ojos –él me importa.

-Lo sé, pero no significa que sea necesariamente tu destino.

-Gracias- le digo abrazándola y ella ríe.

-Estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Gracias- respondo sin soltarla.

-Bien, bien- se suelta de mi agarre y mira su reloj de pulsera. Luego se gira hacia la puerta -¡Qué maravilla! Amo a los hombres puntuales.

Yo la miro de reojo sin comprender nada.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- pregunto llevándome a la boca la aceituna del trago anterior. Me giro un poco para ver a quien ve con tanto brillo en los ojos.

 _¿Es a caso posible?_ Pienso, o bien esto se trata de una mala broma de mi imaginación causada por los tragos.

Ahí esta él, acompañado de otro hombre de cabello largo y gafas redondas, mira a nuestra dirección. Se ve encantador, con el rostro inmaculado sin expresión alguna. Alza los ojos y sonríe discretamente cuando me ve.

Como una adolescente que acaba de intercambiar miradas con el chico que le gusta en el patio de la escuela me doy la vuelta y tomo el resto del trago de un solo sorbo por completo.

-¿A quién saludas Nabiki?- pregunto con un poco de carraspera por el ardor de la bebida en mi garganta.

-Un posible negocio querida, me contactó uno de los directivos de DRJ Security.

Mi cuerpo siente una oleada de calor, las piernas se vuelven de gelatina y mi oído se tensa tanto que solo escucho un silbido irritante. Tensión pura.

De pronto un calor agradable toca mi espalda y veo como Nabiki se levanta de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenas noches señor Tsu.

-Señorita Tendo, es un placer conocerla por fin. Déjeme presentarle a uno de mis socios, el señor Saotome.

-¡Vaya! ¿Es de casualidad usted el famoso Ranma Saotome? ¿El caballo salvaje?

Pongo los ojos en blanco por las simples y obvias preguntas de mi hermana. Yo aún sigo de espaldas a toda la escena. Tengo miedo de mi propia reacción si me giro en este instante a verlo.

-Así es señorita Tendo, un placer conocerle- su voz me causa escalofríos, agradabes y largos escalofríos que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

-Les presentó a mi hermana, Akane Tendo.

Al escuchar mi nombre no me queda más remedio que girarme y fingir una cara de estabilidad emocional con la que ciertamente no cuento en ese instante.

-Ya nos conocíamos ¿no es verdad señor Saotome?- le doy la mano y mi piel se eriza cuando el la toma.

-Es cierto, pero dudo que conozca al señor Tsu- me indica al hombre que esta a su derecha, frente a mi hermana. De cabello largo y negro, vestido con una camisa blanca casual y un pantalón azul.

-Un placer señorita Tendo, pero dígame por favor Mu.

-Me llama la atención que hayan venido de China después de tantos años de que una sucursal de su empresa se construyera en Japón.

Sí, admito que mi pregunta y la forma de hacerla son descorteces pero es que no comprendo que hacen aquí. Saotome me había mencionado que era por el torneo pero al parecer también le interesa un tema de negocios. ¿Negocios con nosotros? Ciertamente no requerímos seguridad o no del tipo que proporcionan ellos.

-Akane- escucho un susurro con mi nombre de parte de mi hermana y un par de carcajadas melodiosas de ambos hombres que estan frente a nosotras.

-Es una estrategia de negocios señorita Tendo, eso es lo que intentamos hacer al menos esta noche- responde tranquilamente el hombre más guapo que ha pisado ese bar en las últimas décadas seguramente.

Me hago la fuerte evitando que un suspiro involuntario escape de mi boca. Sonrio forzadamente y asiento –comprendo.

-Será mejor ir hacia el restaurante y esperar por una mesa- anuncia mi hermana caminando junto con Mu Tsu en dirección al área designada para los comensales de aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo estas?- me dice en voz baja deteniendo mi andar ligeramente con su mano apoyada suavemente sobre mi codo.

Yo me estremezco, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos, es una reacción natural de mi cuerpo a su tacto.

Alzo la vista para enfrentarme a sus enigmáticos ojos azules _¡que hermoso es!_

-Bien, gracias por preguntar- respondo en un hilo de voz.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

Estoy a nada de agradecerle el regalo que me ha hecho el viernes pero justo cuando voy a abrir la boca se acerca aún más y me susurra al oído, su aliento fresco golpea mi piel.

-Qué bonita te ves esta noche.

Siento las mejillas en fuego, su mano recorre con delicadeza mi antebrazo y a cada roce los sentidos me exigen más, más de él, más de esto.

-No- susurro, me mira intrigado y aclaro mi garganta alzando un par de notas mi voz –no me siento cómoda con los regalos que me has enviado.

-Señorita Tendo- me llama dando un paso atrás, la distancia que ahora nos separa comienza a ser insoportable –no es mi intensión hacerla sentir incomoda, lo hice porque me pareció una atención.

-¿No cree usted, señor Saotome, que un telescopio tan sofisticado como el que me ha regalado es más que una simple atención?

Ríe y entrecierra los ojos alzando un poco la cabeza, como si buscara una respuesta a mis palabras en el techo –Ryoga estaba contándome durante la cena del jueves que le gustan a usted los temas relacionados con el cosmos, me parecio una afición curiosa para alguien que dedica su carrera profesional a las artes marciales y recordé que en casa tenía un telescopio que ni siquiera sé utlizar. Pensé que le sería más útil a usted y que con suerte, algún día, me mostraría porque le fascinan tanto los astros.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!- digo pausadamente cada palabra y creo tambalearme un poco.

Ranma alcanza a sujetarme y yo detengo mi propio peso recargando una mano sobre su pecho. La textura de su camisa es suave pero lo que hay debajo de esta me provoca un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano, tiene unos pectorales marcados.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta divertido mostrándome una sonrisa genuina.

-Yo…- lo miro ligeramente a los ojos _¿Qué responderle?_

-Creo que ha tomado un poco más aperitivos de los que puede manejar.

-Supongo que sí- respondo mecánicamente.

Soy muy consciente de que si mi hermana se girara en este preciso instante me diría que en definitiva no me quiero casar con Shinnosuke y que me convendría salir con más hombres antes de sentar cabeza.

Pero no es lo que quiero tampoco, el no poder salir con otros hombres no es lo que me preocupa de casarme con Shinnosuke.

-Deme su mano y yo la conduciré hasta la mesa cuando nos llamen.

-Ok- mi voz suena lejana, mecánica y estoy segura que parezco una adolescente que acaba de conocer a su ídolo.

Escucho a lo lejos que llaman a mi hermana y sé bien que Ranma a comenzado a caminar, conmigo del brazo. Me dejo guiar hasta donde se encuentra mi hermana y el socio de Saotome. Después Ranma abre la silla que esta frente a mi hermana para que pueda sentarme, cuando me ayuda a acercarme a la mesa siento sus largos dedos acariciar con discreción uno de mis hombros desnudos yo alzo la vista buscando su rostro y veo una sonrisa conciliadora. ¿Podría decirse que decidida?

Yo sonrío de vuelta, él se sienta a mi derecha. Un mesero se acerca a nosotros para entregarnos las cartas.

Me cruza por la cabeza, durante toda la noche en varias ocasiones hacerme la interesante, ser atrevida y rozar con mi pie o mis manos por accidente su rodilla o su pantorrilla pero no me animo jamás. Yo no soy así, no soy una cazadora.

Mi hermana habla de negocios, por supuesto su tema predilecto, con ambos hombres. Yo asiento y sonrío de vez en vez. La música de fondo ha sido variada durante todo el rato que hemos cenado.

Estoy tan distraída que no me doy cuenta cuando hemos llegado al postre. ¿A qué hora he comido?

-Entonces para toda la mesa traiga la variedad de _Crème brûlée_ \- escucho a mi hermana indicarle al mesero.

Tengo la mirada entretenida en los brillos que refleja la copa de Ranma al chocar con la luz sobre el mantel turquesa.

-¿Le parece bien señorita Tendo?- escucho a alguien preguntar y supongo que es a mi hermana pero al escuchar un silencio repentino entre los comensales y sentir una suave caricia sobre mi mano para llamar mi atención caigo en que se refieren a mí. Alzo la vista y miro a todos con algo de confusión.

-¿Es a mí?- pregunto jugando con la servilleta nerviosamente por debajo de la mesa con la mano libre.

-¡Akane!- habla mi hermana mirándome con ojos abiertos -¿dónde estás?

-Lo siento, me distraje.

-Bueno no importa ¿te parece bien ir al Club Mayer después de la cena?

-Estoy un poco cansada.

-Anda- ahora él me mira con ojos de piedad, como alguien que ruega por algo importante –te caerá bien salir un rato.

-¡Vamos Akane! ¿Hace cuanto que no sales a divertirte?- pregunta mi hermana.

 _¿Hace cuanto?_ Vaya la cuenta la tengo exacta, han pasado 18 meses, 3 semanas, 6 días desde la última vez que me divertí realmente.

-Está bien- resuelvo sonriente y luego siento sus largos dedos aferrar fuertemente mi mano por debajo de la mesa también.

-No te arrepentirás.

Lo miro tranquila, pero puedo sentir el palpitar de mis venas por debajo de la piel. Sus palabras me suenan amenazantes y a la vez prometedoras. Una punzada de incertidumbre se instala en la boca de mi estómago pero por extraño que pueda sonar me parece agradable esta sensación, es como cuando de niña esperaba ansiosa la mañana de Navidad para ver los obsequios. La noche promete y puede que no sepa aún cuánto.

* * *

¿Han escuchado la frase 'Quien con fuego juega se quema'?

Esto retumbaba en mi cerebro cada que puedo pensar en los descansos que nos da la música en el Club Mayer.

Hemos llegado después de la cena a este club que adora mi hermana por ser selecto y exclusivo. A mí me parece algo estirado pero debo admitir que la música y las bebidas son de lo mejor.

Nabiki ha invitado a algunas amistades de ambas, la mayoría del grupo, que formamos de diez personas en total, está en la pista bailando al ritmo de una canción que escuché en el auto con Shinnosuke, se llama "Come on back"

Yo me he quedado sentada, esperando a Ranma con otra ronda de bebidas _¿Cuántas he tomado ya?_ He perdido la cuenta, pero es porque estoy nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

-Aquí tiene señorita Tendo- miro frente a mí con ojos bizcos la copa de Ginebra que me ha traído el galante "caballo salvaje"

Bajo esta iluminación artificial es difícil descifrar sus gestos, no atino a descubrir si está sonriente o solo se burla de mi incapacidad para aguantar el alcohol. Tampoco me puedo deleitar con el timbre de su voz ya que hemos tenido que hablar a gritos para entendernos.

-Gracias- le grito casi al oído y lo veo cerrar los ojos con molestia. Creo que le he roto el tímpano –lo siento, no quise gritarte en el oído.

-Detesto estos lugares- explica sentándose a mi lado, más cerca de lo que mi piel puede soportar.

-¿Entonces porque accediste a venir aquí?

Se acerca más, como si fuese posible cerrar algún otro espacio entre ambos. Me río como tonta de solo pensar que no es tan imposible cerrar algún espacio entre nosotros.

-Porque quería darte un motivo para estar solos tú y yo.

No entiendo nada y tomo un largo trago del líquido que lleva mi copa. Me mira con algo de sorpresa e incredulidad, supongo que no creía que fuese a tomar así de prisa.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta al oído y yo tiemblo con su aliento, ahora cálido por el alcohol que también ha tomado, golpeando mi piel. Cierro los ojos y trago saliva para acompasar mi respiración.

-No quiero estar aquí- le digo mirándolo con firmeza.

-Puedo llevarte entonces a casa.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

Miro nerviosa mis dedos acariciar la copa que llevo aún entre las manos, alzo la vista y lo único que hace es observarme atento. ¿En qué pienso? Por supuesto que quiero que me lleve a otro sitio, todo mi yo interno grita un sí rotundo.

Vuelvo a bajar la vista y suspiró alzando la copa para acercarla a mis labios –Llévame a tu casa– digo y comienzo a tomar de nueva cuenta.

Parpadea un par de veces y luego sonríe incrédulo al verme terminar mi copa. Me levanto de mi lugar con la bolsa de mano buscando entre la gente a Nabiki. Pero está tan concentrada en su tarea por bailar que no me pone mucha atención.

Ranma sigue a mi lado, sentado en su lugar. Bebiendo sin ponerme atención.

-Demonios- grito y luego me giro un poco para verlo terminar su copa. Me mira tranquilo.

Yo sacudo mi cabeza y estiro mi mano para tomar la de él en un intento por hacerle levantar de su lugar.

-Vámonos- le digo pero no me muevo –pero tengo una condición.

-Te escucho.

-Si vamos a acostarnos no quiero que sea deprisa- ya está, estoy segura que he perdido el sentido común por tantas bebidas.

Sonríe como si se tratara de una broma lo que le he dicho y yo me siento mal por lo fácil que he cedido a mis impulsos.

-Ya veremos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto a gritos.

-Para empezar no creo que pueda tocarte esta noche aún si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Automáticamente dirijo mi vista hacia sus pantalones y él ríe audiblemente.

-Akane creo que es momento de que vayamos a casa- pero en lugar de caminar me sienta –iré a avisarle a tu hermana.

-Ok- sonrío, en definitiva me siento mareada y una parte de mí presiente que mañana me sentiré avergonzada.

Veo a Ranma caminar entre la gente que esta bailando, una rubia se le acerca para tratar de bailar con él pero la ignora olímpicamente y continúa su andar hasta llegar a mi hermana.

Los veo conversando y ella me dirige una mirada cariñosa. Yo le sonrío de vuelta. Luego algo le susurra a Ranma y él asiente. Camina de regreso y me toma de la mano.

-¿Qué ha dicho mi hermana?

-Que mañana no es necesario que vayas a trabajar, que puedes tomarte el día libre.

-¿Tan mal me veo entonces?

-Yo he estado en situaciones más comprometedoras.

-No lo creo, tú de seguro siempre te ves perfecto. Como ahora.

-Será mejor irnos.

Me levanto del sillón y camino tras él, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Veo su espalda y en verdad pienso que es perfecto, tengo tentación de tocarlo pero me detengo a unos centímetros de lograrlo por que él gira su cabeza para verme.

-¿Todo bien Akane?

-¡Estoy súper!

La puerta del club se abre y el aire frío me golpea en la cara, luego todo se vuelve oscuridad.

* * *

Abro los ojos porque siento que estoy flotando, cuando alzo la vista veo la cara de Ranma.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Te desvaneciste saliendo del club- me explica, me lleva en brazos.

-¡Oh! Creo que no me siento bien.

-Has tomado demasiado, tranquila, trata de dormir.

-No ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto cuando veo que vamos en un elevador

-Te he traido a mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?- pregunto pero el cansancio me gana y me quedo dormida.

Estiro las piernas, las sabanas son más suaves de lo que recuerdo. _¿Me pregunto que hora será?_ _No recuerdo como llegue a casa anoche, pero tengo tanta pereza._ _No puedo creer que Nabiki me convenciera de ir a ese club._

De pronto escucho una puerta cerrarse y el miedo me invade. Se supone que estoy sola en casa, abro los ojos de golpe y el miedo se hace más grande. _¡No estoy en casa! ¿Dónde estoy?_

La habitación donde me encuentro me es totalmente ajena, frente a mí solo veo ventanas amplias de piso a techo, la cama debe ser king size y esta revestida con sabanas color azul oscuro y una colcha gris. Por lo que veo el piso es de madera y bajo la cama hay una alfombra oscura.

Pienso en levantarme pero entonces la puerta de la habitación se abre.

-Buenos días Akane- es Ranma Saotome, vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta gris arremangada hasta los codos. Va descalzo. -¿Cómo te sientes? Ten bebe esto.

Me entrega un vaso con un jugo rosado que huele a toronja y unas aspirinas. Yo no respondo, lo miro embobada. Le recibo las aspirinas y saco un par de tabletas del empaque, luego tomo el jugo y lo bebo.

-Temo que ahora puedas tener una impresión equivocada de mí, no he hecho más que comportarme como una adolescente- le expongo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No eres tal como imagine que serías.

Dejo salir el aire y le devuelvo el vaso –Si te sirve de consuelo yo tampoco creo ser la persona de anoche.

-¿A qué te refieres con ese comentario?

Baja un poco la vista y me mira serio. Siento miedo.

-Bueno creo que anoche me deje llevar por las sensaciones y no por la razón.

No dice nada y se sienta a un lado de mí en la cama.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa- dice tranquilamente –para ser más precisos en este instante estamos en mi habitación.

-¿Tú habitación?- me sonrojo –¿cómo terminé aquí?

-¿Te refieres a mi cama?

-No lo había pensado, pero sí ¿cómo terminé en tu cama?- luego el horror me invade -¿acaso nosotros? ¿tu y yo?

-No tienes nada que temer, fue difícil pero tuve que rechazarte.

-¡Rechazarme!

Él ríe y se acerca más para quitarme un mechon de cabello de la cara.

-Fuiste muy insistente, pero lo mío no son las _junkies_.

-¡Oh cielos! No tengo cara con que mirarte- me tapo la cara con las manos.

-Tendrás que perdonarme pero tuve que quitarte la ropa, te he puesto una camiseta mía para que pudieras dormir más cómoda.

-La vergüenza sigue en aumento- le digo aún con las manos sobre el rostro –lamento mucho haberte causado tantos problemas, seguro habrás pasado muy mala noche sin estar en tu cama.

-Dormí aquí si te hace sentir eso mejor.

Alzo de inmediato la cara para verlo a los ojos -¿Cómo aquí?

-En esta cama.

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí y debo decirte que fue muy extraño, tenía años que no dormía en la misma cama con una mujer.

En este momento lo único que quiero es que el mundo se abra y me trague completa. Abro los labios para decir algo pero me detengo. Él ha alzado la mirada para poner atención a lo que vaya a decir pero enrealidad me mira los labios y eso me pone más nerviosa.

-Sabes no tenía idea de que nuestras vidas estuvieran tan cruzadas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Creo que no quiero entender. _¿Se referirá a lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre nosotros? ¿El compromiso que no se llevó a cabo entre nuestros padres?_

-¿Qué sabes de mí Akane?- pregunta sin dejar de mirar mi boca, su tono de voz es inquisitivo.

Lo miró desconcertada.

-Supongo que habrás investigado ya algo sobre mí- continua al no tener respuesta de mi parte.

-Sí, lo he hecho.

-¿Y qué has encontrado?- me mira ahora a los ojos.

-No mucho, solo que eres el líder más joven que han tenido los famosos dragones rojos. Qué entraste a la organización gracias a la familia de tu esposa y que después formaron una agencia de seguridad.

-Es decir que lo único que sabes es lo que has buscado en internet- afirma.

-No.

-¿Ryoga te ha contado algo?

-No, no le he preguntado nada. No quería que pensara mal.

-No querías que pensara que estabas interesada en mí ¿cierto?

-Soy una mujer comprometida.

-Y yo soy un viudo.

-Eso lo sé.

-El que estés comprometida no significa nada.

-Por supuesto que sí, por algo se le llama compromiso- lo que digo no va acorde a lo que he hecho en los últimos días.

-Y a pesar de eso estas en mi cama solo con una camiseta mía puesta después de una noche en donde me pedías que te hiciera el amor.

Me siento indignada, como si se estuviera burlando de mí.

-Yo no he dicho que esté interesada en ti- respondo enojada, bajando a la par mis manos para ponerlas bajo mis piernas y asegurarme de que traiga ropa interior. Me ha puesto sobre aviso el que dijera que solo llevaba su ropa puesta, pero para mi fortuna mi virtud parece estar un poco más protegida de lo que merecería.

-Pues es una lástima porque tú a mi si me interesas, muchísimo- sonríe y luego se levanta de la cama. De pronto su sonrisa se borra y frunce un poco el ceño –más de lo que me gustaría, si he de serte franco.

-Siento que debo disculparme por eso- le respondo frunciendo también el ceño.

-Ya hablaremos con calma –dice y da por concluida nuestra charla caminando hacia la puerta –deberías darte un baño, prepararé algo para almorzar.

-¿Almorzar?

-Son más de las once de la mañana.

-¡Demonios! Debo hablar con Nabiki, me va a matar por llegar tarde al trabajo.

-No te preocupes por eso- me responde –anoche te dio consentimiento de faltar hoy al trabajo, dijo que podías tomarte el día libre.

Lo miro fijamente, como si quisiera adentrarme en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué has venido a Japón?- le pregunto.

-Por tu prometido, ya te lo había dicho.

-Y a mi hermana le has dicho que por negocios, así que ¿qué versión te compro?

Ríe por lo bajo y suspira.

-¿No prefieres esperar a que platiquemos después de que te des un baño? Presiento que debes sentirte molida.

-Está bien- suspiro derrotada –pero no tengo ropa.

-Te he dejado ropa nueva en el baño.

-¿Ropa nueva?

-Bueno, he tenido que ir temprano a la oficina, así que de regreso te he comprado algo de ropa. Imaginé que la necesitarías porque no creo que fuera apropiado que salieras a la calle con ese pequeño vestido tuyo.

-Eso me intimida.

Él ríe divertido y su risa me llena el pecho de felicidad, creo que disfruto demasiado cuando ríe.

-No tardes- me dice y sale de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Nuevamente quiero agradecer sus reviews! :D**

 **Y les comento que las actualizaciones son todos los jueves a más tardar antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	7. Familia y honor

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-Familia y honor-**

Por alguna extraña razón la ropa que ha comprado Ranma para mí me encanta, son unos jeans entubados de azul oscuro y una blusa de algodón color rojo de cuello redondo con las mangas tres cuartos, todo me queda perfecto. La ropa interior es muy similar a la que traía puesta, me sonrojo al pensar que debió haberme visto en encaje color piel, totalmente inconsciente, sobre su cama.

-No puedo creer que le haya pedido que me hiciera el amor- me digo frente al espejo mientras me coloco los aretes de nuevo.

Inspiro aire y salgo del baño, creo que debo avisarle a Nabiki que estoy viva así que le envío un mensaje pero ella no responde. Estoy segura que debe estar en la oficina ocupada.

Decido que debo ser responsable de mis actos y ser valiente, es lo que me digo cuando llega el momento de salir de la habitación.

-Vamos Akane, tú puedes.

Abro la puerta y al salir me asombro de ver un largo pasillo, hay solo un par de puertas más. Al final de este se encuentra un pequeño descanso con una mesa circular en el centro adornada con un arreglo de flores blancas. Continúa con unas escaleras que descienden a la planta baja.

Comienzo a bajar cuando escucho la voz de Ranma, creo que esta hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. No debes preocuparte por nada, entonces te veré mañana- se detiene cuando me ve acercarme a través de la sala hacia la cocina –dame un segundo- dice a la bocina del teléfono portatil que lleva en mano y se acerca a mí.

-Te ves preciosa Akane, espero que el baño te haya sentado de maravilla.

-Sí, así fue. Muchas gracias.

-Ven, toma asiento- me lleva hasta la isla que está en el centro de la amplia cocina –dame un minuto y regreso contigo. Sirvete café, esta recien hecho.

Se aleja de mí para continuar con su llamada, pero ya no le escucho hablar. Miro con curiosidad mi entorno y me percato de que su departamento es de un estilo loft pero más elegante, con una especie de balcón interno protegido por el enorme ventanal que ví esta mañana. Creo que debe ocupar todo la planta porque es enorme, hay un pasillo similar por donde yo he pasado pero en el otro extremo de la sala.

El café huele delicioso, así que me levanto para servirme una taza y también servirle una taza a él. No sé si le guste con crema o solo, por lo que llevo a nuestros lugares, en la isla de la cocina, la cremera y el azúcar.

Tras ponerle una cucharada de crema al mío doy un sorbo, sabe tan bien como huele.

-Discúlpame Akane- me dice cuando regresa a la cocina y toma de la estufa una sartén con huevos revueltos y tocino.

-Se ve muy bien y huele delicioso- halago su platillo, no me asombra que sepa cocinar.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- dice mientras me sirve la comida.

-Te he servido un poco de café, no sé si quieras azúcar o crema.

-Una cucharada de crema y nada de azúcar por favor.

Asiento y le preparo el café tal como me lo ha pedido mientras él regresa a la estufa a dejar la sartén.

-Te lo agradezco- me dice besando mis manos cuando se sienta junto a mí.

El gesto me desconcierta un poco y yo me sonrojo, bajo la vista para que no vea lo nerviosa que me he puesto y pruebo la comida.

-Esta increíble, ojala yo pudiera cocinar algo así de rico.

-Lo dices por ser amable, seguro tú cocinas mejor- sonríe antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

-Soy la peor cocinera del mundo- le digo y él me mira con incredulidad –es verdad, lo que cocino por lo general termina con muy mal sabor porque soy muy distraída al momento de prepararlo.

-Eso no lo esperaba, sigues siendo una caja de sorpresas.

Seguimos comiendo y entonces mi teléfono suena, es un mensaje de Hitomi diciéndome que lamenta tener que molestarme en mi día libre pero que hay algunas dificultades con el artículo sobre Shinnosuke que va a publicar la revista.

-Creo que tendré que ir a la oficina después de todo.

-¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ir?

-Sí, al menos no tengo dolor de cabeza y es una ganancia.

-Ya veo, entonces puedo llevarte con mucho gusto.

-No quiero causar más molestias.

-Para mí sería un placer- me mira atentamente –por favor no tienes porque sonrojarte por esto, yo lo hago con gusto, quiero estar cerca de ti.

-Yo- no sé que responderle

-Vamos, termina de desayunar y te llevaré a tu trabajo.

Platicamos de nimiedades como el clima o las películas que están por estrenarse. Y aunque me gustaría saber a que se refería con eso de que no supiera que tan cruzadas estaban nuestras vidas, prefiero solo disfrutar de su compañía y del momento.

Cuando terminamos yo tomo mis cosas y caminamos fuera de su departamento, al bajar por el elevador llegamos al sotano y me lleva hasta un auto negro deportivo. Abre la puerta del copiloto para mí y me ayuda a subir, luego camino hasta el lado del piloto y entra.

-¿Puedo saber porque no utilizas el colgante que te he obsequiado?- dice mientras se coloca el cinturón de seguridad.

-Me sentí muy intimidada por el obsequio.

-Me gustaría vertelo puesto algún día.

No le respondo, no es de mí hacer promesas a la ligera y sospecho que mi silencio se lo ha dicho porque no me forza a aceptar.

Enciende el auto y de inmediato se prende el estereo y suena "Bring it on home to me" de Sam Cooke.

-Esa canción me gusta- le digo mientras subo el volúmen.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta emocionado.

-Sí, el rítmo y las letras me gustan mucho.

-Señorita Tendo ¿puedo invitarla a cenar mañana por la noche?

-Esta bien.

-Paso por usted entonces.

-Por supuesto, de cualquier modo ya sabes donde vivo ¿no es verdad?

Y entonces algo extraño sucede, él se sonroja y yo anoto un punto a mi favor.

-La recogeré a las siete ¿de acuerdo?

-Es una cita señor Saotome.

* * *

Cuando llego a la oficina Hitomi esta discutiendo con alguien por teléfono. Yo me acerco y ella pone en espera con quien sea con quien habla.

-Hola Akane- me saluda y suspira –siento mucho que hayas tenido que venir a la oficina, me contó Nabiki que tuvieron ayer una cena de negocios y que terminó muy tarde.

-Descuída ¿qué sucede?- le digo señalando con los ojos el teléfono que tiene en la mano.

-Es el asistente del fotógrafo Akihiro Mori, dice que su jefe necesita hablar en persona con Shinnosuke, dice que está dispuesto a visitarlo en Ryugenzawa.

-Ya veo, déjame hablar con él- tomo el teléfono de sus manos y Hitomi asiente.

-Hola habla Akane Tendo ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

 _-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo, soy Jiro Nakahara el asistente de Akihiro Mori y mi jefe quisiera tener una reunion en persona con Shinnosuke Ryugen para conocerlo mejor._

-Ya veo, lamentablemente Shinnosuke esta de viaje.

 _-Lo sé, pero mi jefe esta dispuesto a verlo en su casa de campo._

-Hagamos algo, voy a hablar con Shinnosuke y yo me comunicaré en persona con Akihiro para ver que puedo arreglar para él. ¿Está bien?

 _-De acuerdo señorita Tendo, le daré su mensaje a mi jefe. Le agradezco y discúlpeme por las molestias._

-Hasta pronto.

Le regreso el teléfono a Hitomi y ambas suspiramos. Tratar esta clase de problemas es mi especialidad.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué ha ocurrido con el artículo de la revista?

-Bueno el problema es que se lo han enviado directamente a Shinnosuke y creo que no le ha gustado porque la revista quiere reunirse inmediatamente contigo.

-Ok, no hay problema hablaré con Shinnosuke para saber que ha pasado y mientras tanto agenda una cita con la revista para las tres de la tarde.

-De acuerdo Akane- dice y se pone a trabajar.

Yo me doy la vuelta y camino hasta mi oficina, dejo mis cosas sobre el escritorio y luego me quito la chaqueta de piel, que también me ha comprado Ranma, y la cuelgo en el perchero. Mientras tanto veo a mi hermana correr hasta mi oficina y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

-¡Tienes que contarme que tal ha estado!- dice emocionada acercándose a mí –por cierto, de nada.

-Jajaja no sé de que hablas- miento y finjo estar normal, tranquila.

-Oye, pasaste la noche en la casa de un hombre muy guapo, no puedes mentirme y decir que no ha pasado nada.

-Nabiki- digo por fín mirándola a los ojos –yo estaba demasiado ebria como para que algo pudiese suceder.

-¡Oh esto es mejor aún! Ranma Saotome es todo un caballero- toma una manzana del frutero que esta en la mesa de la ventana y la muerde.

-Bueno así es, me desmayé saliendo del club y me ha llevado a su casa.

-Sí, eso ya me lo habías escrito por mensaje.

-Y nada, solo me debí haber quedado dormida. Desperte y estaba ahí en su cama.

-¿Su cama? ¿Estabas desnuda? ¿Él te desnudo? ¿Cómo sabes que no pasó nada?

-Sí. Estaba usando una playera de él. Solo me quitó el vestido para que no durmiera incómoda. Porque le creo. Y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto por ahora ¿esta bien?

-Ok, me parece bien. Lamento mucho que hubieras tenido que venir a resolver las emergencias de tu prometido- dice caminando rumbo a la puerta, se detiene y me mira de pies a cabeza –por cierto que bonita ropa ¿es nueva?

-Déjame en paz Nabiki- río y le muestro la lengua y ella se marcha riéndo de mí.

No tengo tiempo que perder, debo llamar a Shinnosuke. Camino hasta mi escritorio, saco la computadora y la prendo. Estoy nerviosa, mucho.

-Tú puedes Akane, tú puedes.

Doy clic en el ícono para realizar una video llamada y una ventana se abre en automático, la luz azul de la cámara se enciende. Es Shinnosuke.

-Hola- me dice serio al otro lado de la pantalla.

-Hola ¿Cómo sigues?- le digo mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Mejorando.

-Me da gusto ¿Aún estás tomando los analgésicos?

-Solo un par de días más.

-Ya veo- miro el teclado, en realidad estoy más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

-¿Te enviaron de casualidad el borrador del artículo para la revista?

-Aún no he tenido oportunidad de leerlo.

-Yo sí- me mira serio y francamente no entiendo porque parece molesto conmigo.

-E imagino que no te ha gustado.

-Insinúan que he logrado mi éxito gracias a tu familia.

-Bueno fue gracias a una sociedad entre ambas familias ¿no crees que te estas predisponiendo?

-Creeme que no Akane- dice moviendo sus ojos buscando algo en el monitor de su computadora –aquí dice y lo cito "Pareciera que llegar a ser un maestro en cualquier arte es un asunto de familia, Shinnosuke Ryugen lo sabe bien a tal grado que su mundo tanto profesional como personal empieza y termina en familia, la muy renombrada familia Tendo"

-Eso no es insinuasión de nada Shinnosuke, somos familia. Soy tu prometida.

-Aún así.

-¿Es por otra cosa Shinnosuke que no te parece el artículo?

Bufa y cierra los ojos, en verdad parece molesto. Luego vuelve a mirarme, respirando con fuerza, se nota que esta apretando los dientes.

-Me dijo Akuma que te vio ayer en el Club Mayer, no sabía que ibas a ir.

-Salí con Nabiki a cenar, ni siquiera yo sabía que íbamos a terminar ahí. Pensé que solo sería una cena, acababa de regresar de viaje y tenía mucho que contarme.

¿Por qué me justificaba?

-Y que hay del hombre con el que te fuiste.

-¿Me estás espiando Shinnosuke?

-Eres mi prometida, no quiero un escándalo cuando están por publicar un maldito artículo en una revista en la que tú insististe que estuviera- dice alzando la voz.

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?- le respondo en el mismo volúmen.

-Alguien que no reconozco, desde hace semanas estás muy rara y el que me alejara de ti pareciera darte alegría.

-Ni siquiera te voy a responder, estas como loco.

-Yo no sé que estés pensando Akane, pero una cosa sí te digo yo no soy alguien con quien se juega.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy pidiendo que recapacites bien lo que piensas de nosotros. Si vas a convertirte en mi esposa espero que lo hagas porque en verdad me amas y no porque nuestras familias lo decidieron años atrás. No me mientas Akane.

-¿Tú siempre me has dicho la verdad Shinnosuke?-pregunto como defensa.

-Me indigna tu pregunta, medita lo que te estoy diciendo. Yo no fui el que salió de un club nocturno con alguien que no es mi pareja. Cuando te sientas lista para hablar búscame.

Y desaparece de mi pantalla.

-Imbécil- digo en voz baja y cierro con fuerza la pantalla de la computadora portátil. Me levanto de mi lugar y camino en círculos por mi oficina.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo Akane?_ me pregunto con tristeza.

Tiene razón, Shinnosuke tiene razón, anoche estuve más que dispuesta en serle infiel solo por la mera curiosidad de salir con alguien que no fuera él. Pero es que al menos debo ser sincera conmigo, tal vez sí tengo dudas sobre lo nuestro.

El resto de la tarde me sumerjo en el trabajo, leo el artículo y creo que Shinnosuke simplemente lo detesta porque yo lo obligué a salir en esa revista. El artículo habla sobre la importancia de la familia, la disciplina y el honor para lograr el éxito; en realidad es sencillo y emotivo.

Quedo de acuerdo con la revista de que preparen otro artículo que hable solo sobre los éxitos de Shinnosuke y no sobre como los ha conseguido. Y con respecto al fotógrafo le explico que en cuanto Shinnosuke vuelva a la ciudad le conseguiré una reunión con él.

Termino exhausta y solo quiero ir a casa, darme un baño largo y dormir.

* * *

El martes es un día normal, como cualquier otro día de la semana anterior. Lleno de trabajo, una reunión, Nabiki molestándome. Sin flores, sin regalos, sin Ranma Saotome.

Al menos eso durante la mañana, a las tres de la tarde recibo una llamada.

-¿Bueno?

 _-Señorita Tendo, espero se encuentre mejor el día de hoy_ \- su voz me mata.

-Hola, sí, mejor- digo sonriendo y Hitomi me mira extrañada pero se retira de mi oficina con los papeles que acabo de firmar.

 _-Espero que no haya olvidado nuestra cena._

-Por supuesto que no, lo espero a las 7 señor Saotome.

- _Seré puntual._

-Hasta entonces.

 _-Hasta entonces Akane._

De repente me siento mejor, más animada.

El resto de la tarde me parece eterna, cuando salgo de la oficina me doy cuenta que son casi las seis de al tarde y manejo lo más rápido que puedo porque quiero arreglarme para esta noche y tengo menos de una hora para hacerlo.

Entro al departamento y dejo todas mis cosas en el estudio. Camino hasta la habitación y busco lo que voy a ponerme esta noche. Decido tomar un baño, salgo envuelta en la toalla y me cambio la ropa interior en el vestidor. Me he puesto un conjunto gris de encaje y me cruza por la mente la idea de que debería ponerme algo más sexy, solo por sí acaso.

-¡Pero que tonterías se me ocurren!- me reprendo.

La noche anterior, mientras cenaba sola, me prometí ir a esta cena con Saotome para descubrir porqué él pensaba que nuestras vidas estaban más unidas de lo que creía. Eso era todo. Yo estoy comprometida y voy a casarme con el hombre que mi familia cree es más conveniente para mí, porque me aman y yo confío en mi padre.

Me visto, he decidido usar un vestido de cuello halter color lavanda con un bordado que lo cubre completamente en color berenjena. Los zapatos son unos tacones altos en color lavanda. El cabello lo he dejado suelto, el maquillaje es color cobre con un delineado sencillo y los labios son color frambuesa. Quiero verme radiante.

Justo estoy terminando de ponerme un poco de perfume cuando suena el timbre, reviso el reloj y veo que faltan diez minutos para las siete.

-Un hombre puntual, eso me gusta- me digo y respondo al timbre.

 _-Señorita Tendo, la busca el Señor Saotome-_ me dice uno de los conserjes.

-Gracias, dígale que puede subir.

 _-Enseguida._

Reviso nuevamente mi aspecto en el espejo, estoy satisfecha, creo que me veo más que bien. Voy al vestidor por el bolso que llevaré y guardo dentro mi teléfono, el labial, algo de dinero, tarjeta de crédito e identificación. Entonces suena el timbre y yo respiro profundamente antes de correr a abrir.

-Señor Saotome, pase por favor- digo amablemente abriendo la puerta.

Él me mira con los ojos abiertos –señorita Tendo, no pensé que fuese capaz de verse más hermosa de lo que ya es.

-Usted se ve bastante guapo también señor- le digo. Y lo digo enserio, lleva un traje color azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca, corbata color óxido y zapatos a juego.

-Permiteme- me dice tomando de mis manos el abrigo que llevo y me ayuda a colocármelo.

-Gracias.

Salimos del departamento y cierro, luego él pide el elevador y mientras esperamos vuelve a mirarme.

-En verdad te ves preciosa Akane.

Yo me sonrojo y alzo los hombros tratando de ser casual y restarle importancia a la tensión que empiezo a sentir.

-Gracias.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y coloca su mano en mi espalda para darme el paso. Salimos a la recepción y luego me abre la puerta para salir a la calle, fuera del edificio esta estacionado su auto.

Una vez dentro pone un poco de música y arranca.

-¿A dónde irémos?

-Esperaba que la comida mediterranea fuera de tu agrado.

-Suena bien.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu día ayer? ¿Se resolvió el problema por el cuál te llamaron?

-Algo así, es sobre un artículo que saldrá en una revista de adolescentes. No es lo que esperabamos y tendrán que re-escribirlo.

-Que problemático, a veces obtener publicidad es difícil.

-Sí, un poco cuando no puedes controlar totalmente la publicidad. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

-Lo usual, tenemos que coordinar un evento en el extranjero y el cliente aún no ha definido la sede. Estamos un poco cortos de tiempo.

-¿A qué tipo de seguridad se dedica tu empresa?

-Es un rango muy amplio, cubrimos eventos sociales tanto privados como de gobierno en su mayoría. Pero también nos contratan empresarios, celebridades, deportistas, de todo un poco.

-¿Es cierto que trabajan como agencia secreta para el gobierno?

-¿De dónde has sacado tal información?- ríe y se gira a verme en un alto -¿Internet? No deberías creer todo lo que aparece ahí.

-Jajaja aún así, creo que si fuera verdad no podrías decirmelo ¿cierto?

-Cierto- contesta confiado y vuelve la vista al frente.

Un par de minutos después llegamos al lugar, se estaciona y me pide que lo espere para abrirme la puerta. Me ayuda a bajar y me ofrece su brazo para apoyarme, yo rodeo con mi mano su antebrazo y me dejo guiar.

-Buenas noches señor Saotome- nos recibe un hombre en la entrada –tenemos lista su mesa.

-Akane- me llama y yo asiento dejando que me lleve a través de la cortina hecha de cristales diminutos que esta frente a nosotros.

Cuando la traspasamos me percato de que el lugar esta solamente alumbrado por las velas que hay en las mesas y unos cuantos candelabros que están colgados de las paredes.

-Cuidado con el escalón- me explica soltándo mi agarre y sujetándome por la cintura.

-Es muy romántico- digo en un susurro para mí misma pero él me ha escuchado.

-No, no es romántico- responde y yo giro el cuello para verlo con interrogación _¿cómo puede no parecerle romántico esto?_

Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca aún más a mí, puedo sentir el frescor de su aliento en la piel –no es romántico, es…- alza la vista moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro y luego vuelve a bajarla para posarla en mis labios, siento las mejillas arder en un segundo –es sensual.

 _¿Sensual?_ Debo poner en debate interno la terminología que él ha aplicado para describir aquel sitio que parece sacado de una película ambientada en los 40's.

Y es que la música me parece adereza la decoración, de fondo se puede escuchar "Call me irresponsible" de Bobby Darin. Supongo que sí hay algo de sensual en el ambiente.

-Aquí está su mesa señor Saotome- nos indica el hombre que venimos siguiendo, situandonos cerca de un gran ventanal que da a un jardín interior, se ve tan encantador y bellamente iluminado por las luciérnagas. _¿Y a pesar de todo esto se atreve a decir que no es romántico?_

-Gracias- responde Ranma abriendo la silla para ayudarme a sentar, pero antes me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo.

Se sienta justo frente a mí y una mesera se acerca enseguida. Yo coloco sobre mi regazo la servilleta de tela.

-Buenas noches- dice amablemente dejando los menús –¿puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?

-Traiga dos copas de _Chateau d' Yquem_ \- ordena Saotome a la mesera que no disimula en nada su forma de comérselo con los ojos.

-Enseguida- indica sonriente y se retira.

Por fin a solas y Saotome no me mira. Está distraído revisando la carta, yo solo disfruto la vista que tengo frente a mí, el color de sus ojos me encanta, me encandila.

-¿Y bien señorita Tendo? ¿Le gustaría cenar o prefiere comenzar con el interrogatorio?- pregunta sin alzar aún la vista, yo doy un ligero brinco en mi lugar y me acomodo en mi sitio muy propia sin responder.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y solo entonces me mira directo. Mi cuerpo se vuelve ligero como de espuma.

-Bueno creo que podemos cenar y después podrías explicarme porque piensas que nuestras vidas están más cruzadas de lo que creías.

-Un trato justo- sonríe y llama de nuevo a la mesera.

Sigo mirándolo como una tonta, no puedo articular palabra alguna.

La mesera justo deja sobre la mesa las dos copas de cristal azul sin dejar de ver a Ranma. _¡Pero qué descarada! ¿Acaso no ve que viene acompañado?_ Creo que la estoy fulminando con la mirada porque escucho una risita del otro lado de la mesa y cuando me muevo para buscar la fuente de ese sonido lo veo mirándome con la cabeza un poco ladeada, divertido.

Yo bajo la vista y me miro las manos que descansan entrelazadas sobre mis piernas. Escucho el sonido de las copas y luego la voz de la mesera –¿Gustan ordenar?

-Traiga de entrada las bruschettas tradicionales y de plato fuerte la ternera con salazones y chalotas de mar- le indica Ranma sin preguntar mi opinión.

Yo no puedo evitar alzar la vista con el ceño fruncido, la mesera se ha ido y solo quedamos él y yo.

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunta tranquilamente tomando con cuidado la copa de vino entre sus dedos.

-¿Por qué nunca preguntas que es lo que yo quiero?- le recrimino tratando de relajarme.

Sonríe cerrando un poco los ojos en el proceso y me planteo que tal vez ya lo he perdonado.

-Es que quiero ofrecerte lo mejor, por eso lo hago.

Trago saliva y suelto un suspiro colocando los codos sobre la mesa.

-Esta tensa señorita Tendo- afirma y yo asiento –no te pongas nerviosa.

Estira la mano para tocar mis dedos, su tacto es un poco frío por haber estado jugando con la copa de cristal.

-Tranquila, el que debería estar nervioso soy yo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Retira la mano –por qué no sé si después de lo que te vaya a contar quieras estar a mi lado.

-¿A tu lado? ¿En qué sentido?- me hago la tonta.

-En todos, me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo. Tal como me lo pedías el domingo por la noche no tienes idea de cómo quisiera hacerte el amor.

Mi mente se queda en blanco, jamás me había enfrentado a alguien tan directo y no sé bien cómo reaccionar.

-¿Desde cuando piensas así?- le pregunto tras un suspiro involuntario que escapa de mis labios.

-Desde que chocaste conmigo- abre los labios para seguir hablando pero se detiene, yo lo miro ansiosa, con las mejillas a borde de ebullición y el corazón golpeteando frenéticamente –tal vez no lo creas después de lo que te cuente pero… - me mira a los ojos tomando mis manos entre las suyas –de verdad mis planes cambiaron en cuanto te vi.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a contarme?- preguntó soltándome de su agarre y tomando la copa de vino nerviosamente, mis manos tiemblan y no quiero que lo note.

La bendita mesera vuelve a interrumpirnos, deja en medio de ambos un hermoso plato con las bruschettas y dirigiéndose solo a Ranma pregunta si necesitamos algo más.

-No, nada más- responde Ranma sin dejar de verme.

Ella se gira disimuladamente a verme curiosa y luego se va.

-Estas son las mejores bruschettas que podrás encontrar en la ciudad- explica tomando un tenedor y sirviéndome una en mi plato.

No puedo negar que tanto a la vista, como a mi olfato nos parece muy bien la bruschetta. Tengo algo de hambre y decido tomar el pan con mis manos, cuidando de no dejar caer el tomate cuando lo muerdo. La textura es deliciosa, el pan es suave y recién hecho y las especies están bien balanceadas en la mezcla. Cierro los ojos entregada al placer del bocado.

-No hagas eso por favor- me pide Ranma con voz ronca. Su solicitud me extraña y abro los ojos, su mirada es intimidante, me hace sentir vulnerable y a la vez deseada. Es fiera.

-Lo siento- susurró y el no aparta sus ojos de mí, de mis ojos, de mi boca, de mi cuello y de nuevo regresa a mis ojos. Me excita la forma en cómo me ve.

Separa su cuerpo de la mesa, no me había dado cuenta que casi estaba encima. Luego me imita y toma con la mano una bruschetta para él. Se lo lleva a la boca y juro que la forma en como mastica es sexy, se lame de los labios el tomate que resbala del pan y todo lo hace sin dejar de mirarme.

-Es delicioso ¿no es así?

-Sí, no había probado algo similar.

-Te lo dije Akane- comenta antes de dar otro bocado, lo veo masticar y luego de tragarlo–yo puedo ofrecerte nuevas experiencias.

Presiento que su comentario tiene un doble sentido y como siempre no sé que responder al respecto, así que decido cambiar de tema. Regresar a mi objetivo de esta noche.

-¿Qué vas a contarme?- pregunto tomando la copa de vino, esta noche no quiero tomar mucho alcohol, pero mi garganta está seca de la angustia.

Su alegría de repente se ensombrece y se acomoda en su asiento colocando sobre la mesa ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Preguntabas porque había venido a Japón.

Asiento sin dejar de verlo.

-La verdad es demasiado compleja como para que la entiendas, los motivos personales que me han traído aquí han cambiado desde que te vi… yo… - toma aire cerrando los ojos, se nota que está realmente preocupado por lo que va a contarme y el miedo empieza a invadirme. _¿Qué puede ser tan terrible como para que crea que yo reaccionaré mal?_ –Yo no quiero que pienses las cosas equivocadas– dice abriendo nuevamente los ojos, estira una mano y aferra una de las mías entre sus dedos acariciando mis nudillos –de verdad me importas.

Sus ojos brillan emocionados cuando pronuncia estas palabras. Y yo me siento importante, no me interesa que tan grave pueda ser lo que va a contarme así que solo correspondo a la caricia aferrando mis dedos a su mano.

-Lo sé- le hago saber. Mi corazón bombea más sangre, siento los latidos en mis sienes. Estoy nerviosa pero quiero aparentar tranquilidad. La expectativa me carcome.

Traga saliva y suelta mi mano. Me siento abandonada ante este gesto pero su mirada me tranquiliza.

-No te he mentido respecto a que estoy en Japón a causa de tu prometido- continúa de forma seria, luego alza los ojos brevemente y suelta un suspiró. Pasa ambas manos por su cabello, se nota algo frustrado. Creo que está buscando la forma correcta de empezar su relato.

-No importa lo que me digas- decido abrir la boca y él me mira con sorpresa –yo te mentí, la verdad es que si me interesas.

Ya está, lo he dicho. Es una confesión que también me sorprende a mí misma.

Sonríe de medio lado como si le hubiera dicho algo sin valor y suspira –tendrás que escucharme antes, espero que mantengas esa verdad aún después de lo que te diré.

Lo miró intrigada, tanto que no me doy cuenta de que he empujado mi cuerpo hacia adelante para reducir la distancia entre ambos, ahora la mesa me parece un horrible obstáculo.

-He venido a saldar una cuenta de honor con tu prometido- lo suelta de repente. Yo abro los ojos y también los labios pero no sé qué decirle. Siento la quijada desencajada por la sorpresa, un sudor frío me cubre la espalda.

* * *

 **Nos vemos el próximo jueves ;)**

 **Nuevamente mil gracias por sus reseñas!**


	8. Un tonto

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **-Un tonto-**

Los oídos me zumban, creo que he mal entendido todo porque Ranma me mira como si hubiese explicado como servir agua en un vaso y yo no lo hubiera captado.

-No- niego con la cabeza lentamente –no te entiendo ¿a que te refieres?

Contesta con un dejo de amargura –su familia era la guardiana de un bosque encantado ¿No es cierto?

-No es un bosque encantado- respondo en automático –simplemente es un bosque.

Se detiene midiendo mi reacción.

-El padre de mi difunta esposa era un empresario- evade mi respuesta y prosigue con su relato –dueño de una extensa cadena de restaurantes, en su mayoría de comida tradicional.

La empresa de tu novio le vendió a mi antiguo suegro una parte de ese bosque, prometiendo que sería un lugar exótico y por lo tanto altamente turístico.

Yo tenía mis dudas, por supuesto tampoco creía eso de que fuese un bosque encantado. Y sí, tienes razón, es simplemente un bosque.

-Perdona- le interrumpo tocando ligeramente con mis dedos el dorso de su mano –sigo sin entenderte. Shinnosuke no tiene ninguna empresa.

Suspira y deja caer los hombros derrotado, luego se reincorpora.

-Lo siento mucho Akane, esto debe ser nuevo para ti.

Me mira con lástima ahora y yo comienzo a sentir que algunas lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos.

-¿De qué empresa hablas?

-Tu prometido tiene una inmobiliaria en Aomori, principalmente dedicada a rentar espacios del bosque de su familia a empresas interesadas en turismo. Mi suegro se empeño en adquirir lugares exóticos para sus restaurantes y uno de sus abogados encontró la empresa de tu novio.

Dice lo último con asco, lo comprendo porque yo también me siento enferma con lo que esta contándome.

-Mi esposa era una mujer muy decidida, siempre se creyó invencible, confiada, superior. Era una artista marcial excepcional.

Una punzada de celos me ataca.

-Esa confianza en exceso, combinada con las verdades que ocultó la empresa de tu novio sobre el peligro que representaba el bosque, fueron la causa de su muerte.

-No, espera- proceso todo en mi mente –Shinnosuke jamás ha…

Me detengo _¿jamás ha vendido parte del terreno de su familia?_ _Claro que sí, lo hizo, pero solo vendió la vieja casa de su abuelo ¿no?_. Alzo la vista y Ranma parece leer mi mente, me mira con lástima y yo siento los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Pero sigo sin comprender ¿me estás diciendo que Shinnosuke mató a tu esposa? ¿Cómo?

-Kaori descubrió la mentira de Shinnosuke, la propiedad estaba completamente en ruinas en las zonas más profundas, había trampas para supuestos monstruos por todos lados y pozas completamente secas.

Le dije que el asunto lo arreglaría yo, pero no quiso escucharme. Ella se separo de su padre y de mí el día que nos mostró todo lo que había descubierto. Sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar en un instante la vimos caer por un agujero que estaba en la tierra. Gritó, yo corrí a su auxilio, pero no llegue a tiempo.

Kaori había caído en un espacio demasiado estrecho, no tuvo forma de caer bien a pesar del grado de habilidades que tenía. Cuando la sacaron su tobillo derecho estaba completamente roto, tenía la espalda totalmente arañada por las rocas puntiagudas que había en ese espacio y el cuello…- no puede continuar con lo que cuenta. Una lágrima desciende de sus bellos ojos azules y cae sobre el mantel.

Me siento devastada, quiero correr y abrazarlo. Acunarlo en mis brazos para consolarlo, no soporto verlo así. Tampoco soporto la carga de culpa que me pesa, toda la oscuridad en la que vivo al lado de Shinnosuke.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho Ranma- digo en un hilo de voz y las lágrimas brotan por mis mejillas.

-Yo también lo lamente mucho- endereza su rostro, limpiando el restante de las lágrimas con la mano -jure buscarlo en Japón para matarlo con mis propias manos. Mi suegro estaba tan aturdido por lo sucedido que ni siquiera pensó en demandarlo, falleció a los pocos meses devastado por la tristeza.

El corazón se me comprime con el relato de Ranma. Mi razón se devana en procesar todo _¿Podía ser cierto que Shinnosuke armara todo ese escenario para solo vender a un mayor costo algo simple y mundano?_

-Pero… ¿por qué Shinnosuke no dijo nada cuando te encontramos en el restaurante por primera vez hace días?

-Porqué el no conoció a la familia a quien le vendió el terreno, no conoció a la mujer que sus mentiras mataron, no sabe quien soy. La venta la realizaron a través de los abogados. El dueño de ese terreno, al fallecer mi suegro, volvió a ser Shinnosuke por las clausulas acordadas en el contrato.

-Y ¿has venido entonces a matar a Shinnosuke?- pregunto asustada.

-No, la realidad es que tenía pensado algo peor- clava sus ojos en mí, con una fuerza tal que me da por entendido que pensaba hacerme algo.

Supongo que un tipo "ojo por ojo"

-¿Pensabas matarme?- pregunto respirando con dificultad.

Asiente una sola vez de forma lenta.

Mi corazón late rápido ahora pero esta vez no por la emoción sino por el temor, las piernas me tiemblan y mi razón grita que debo salir corriendo, que estoy en peligro mortal. Y aún así, no me muevo.

-¿Aún piensas matarme?

-No- responde secamente, como si lo lamentara, como si fuese una decisión que va en contra de sus deseos –te he dicho que me interesas, tienes algo que me obliga a no dejar de pensar en ti y no comprendo el motivo.

Siento la piel caliente y la espalda cubierta en un sudor frío que recorre rápidamente mi cuerpo. Tengo miedo, pero también curiosidad.

-Ahora que te he contado todo esto ¿aún piensas que te intereso?- me pregunta

-Tengo una duda.

Abre los ojos y luego sonríe sardónico –por supuesto, debes tener miles de dudas.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en venir a buscar a Shinnosuke? Quiero decir, tu esposa falleció hace tiempo ¿no es verdad?

-Eso es muy fácil de responder señorita Tendo, necesitaba planear con la cabeza fría mis acciones pero cuando fui a espiarlos al restaurante te ví por primera vez, no sé cómo explicarlo, me desarmaste por completo. Tu forma de sonreir, una sonrisa que no llegaba a tus ojos. Sentí que debía protegerte, necesitaba estar cerca de ti en ese momento.

Un agradable calor inunda mi cuerpo, mi respiración se agita y soy capaz de ver como mi pecho sube y baja con cada inhalación y exhalación.

-Akane ¿Qué piensas?- pregunta tomando mi mano de nuevo, acariciando mis nudillos y mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu esposa- comienzo a organizar mis ideas –creo que es muy triste que hayan tenido que pasar por algo tan doloroso por un tema de dinero.

-Deberías salir huyendo ¿sabes?- sonríe.

-Supongo que sería lo más lógico- su sonrisa confiada se borra cuando respondo pero yo lo miro decidida –pero te lo he dicho, también me interesas.

-No sabes cuales son mis planes ahora.

-Sé que al menos no piensas matarme.

-Jamás- responde de inmediato.

-Entonces no tengo nada de que huir ¿cierto?

* * *

Salimos del restaurante, yo con su mano apoyada en mi espalda y caminamos hasta donde el valet parking. Pide su auto y esperamos, deben ser las diez de la noche.

-Gracias por escucharme esta noche Akane.

-Gracias por contármelo.

El auto no tarda en llegar y me acompaña hasta la puerta del copiloto. Luego sube y arranca.

-Yo- empieza a hablar y yo escucho atenta, me mira de reojo y continúa –me preguntaba si te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa.

Todo mi ser grita que sí, que debo ir con él, pero mi razón me dice que no y eso sale de mis labios.

-Creo que lo mejor será que no.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente- dice sin un ápice de ironía, en verdad suena sincero.

Maneja hasta el edificio donde esta el departamento de Shinnosuke.

-¿Puedo al menos acompañarte hasta la puerta?

-Claro Ranma- sonrío cuando salimos del auto.

Llamo el elevador y ambos subimos.

-Te agradezco la cena, tenías toda la razón ha sido magnífica la comida.

-Me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado.

Llegamos al piso y me da el paso para bajar.

-¿Te gustaría tomar algo?- pregunto esperando pasar más tiempo con él.

Me mira, sé que debe estar pensando que no sería lo correcto cuando yo no he querido ir a su casa.

-Me encantaría- responde alegre y ambos entramos al departamento.

Dejo mi abrigo en el perchero y mi bolso en la mesa de entrada.

-Por favor, ponte cómodo mientras traigo un poco de vino.

-¿Puedo poner algo de música?- pregunta caminando al otro extremo de la sala, donde se encuentra el equipo de audio.

-Por supuesto- le digo casi cuando estoy llegando a la cocina.

Decido abrir una botella de vino tinto y sirvo dos copas, mientras tanto escucho la música que ha elegido. "Fooled around and fell in love" de Elvin Bishop.

Camino de regreso a la sala, con las copas en la mano y le doy una a Ranma.

-Gracias- dice mientras toma asiento y yo lo imito.

-Interesante elección de música.

-Que puedo decir, mis gustos son amplios.

Estoy más que inquieta, jamás había tenido una cita con un hombre que no fuera Shinnosuke. No puedo evitar mover las piernas y mirar mi copa de vino cuando de repente me veo sorprendida por su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Debes estar muy cansada y con un mundo de pensamientos rondando tu cabeza- indica Saotome pero yo no le respondo, cierro los ojos tras tomar un poco de vino.

Asiento porque no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que me ha dicho. _¿Cómo sería su esposa? ¿La amaría? Se nota que la admiraba por la forma en cómo ha descrito su personalidad, se ve a grandes rasgos que la conocía muy bien._

Me pregunto si Shinnosuke piensa de esa forma sobre mí, si me admirará. Al final, aunque quisiera no puedo dejarme llevar y ser algo más para Ranma mi destino ya está marcado con Shinnosuke, él es mi prometido. Pero Ranma pudo haberlo sido, pudimos haber estado comprometidos.

-¿Te sientes bien Akane?- me saca de mis pensamientos la pregunta de Ranma y lo veo mirarme fijamente.

-Lo único que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que quiero dormir a tu lado.

Me mira serio y frunce el ceño –me prometí que no te iba a dañar y siento que solo he llegado a tu vida para confundirte.

Yo sonrío y no puedo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada –yo solo hablaba de dormir señor Saotome. Estiro mi mano para tocar su rostro y se mueve hacia atrás.

-¿Aún después de que te he dicho que planeaba matarte?

-También dijiste que tus planes cambiaron- acerco más mi mano y toco su mejilla acariciando su pómulo, puedo sentir la sombra de una barba afeitada seguramente por la mañana.

Una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en su boca –cierto, pero aún así señorita Tendo creo que me dejó en claro que es una mujer comprometida.

Medito un poco que responder, muevo los ojos de un lado a otro y sonrío convencida de que mi respuesta lo desarmara por completo.

-Tú dijiste que había sido difícil rechazarme la otra noche.

Sus ojos se abren como platos, pero no responde nada. Se incorpora en su lugar, deja su copa en la mesa de centro y toma la mía de mis manos.

-Vamos- me dice levantándose de su lugar y haciendo que yo me levante del mío al mismo tiempo.

En ese instante comienza a sonar "Dream a little dream" la versión de Robbie Williams. Toma mi cintura con la otra mano y acerca mi cuerpo al suyo.

-El domingo tenía ganas de bailar contigo ¿sabes?- me dice acercando su rostro al mío, acariciando mi mejilla con su mejilla –pero no esa música de club, sino algo más lento para poder acercarte a mí. Como ahora.

Yo inhalo aire y dejo que mi cuerpo reaccione a la melodía -¿hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?

-Muchas cosas- responde y yo puedo sentir su sonrisa sobre mi mejilla. Luego me separa de él y me hace girar para regresar a su lado. Balanceándonos nuevamente.

La canción continúa, pero ya no bailamos. Solo estamos de pie, juntos, uno frente al otro, sin separación alguna entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Akane- menciona mi nombre como si le doliera, con voz ronca y en un tono grave. Yo alzo los ojos para verlo y acerca su nariz a la mía -¿Haría mal si te besara?

Niego con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, siento mi cuerpo ligero y tembloroso. Me siento vulnerable por mis reacciones, sé que no podré contenerme más. Muevo un pie con cuidado para quedar más cerca de él, hago lo mismo con mi rostro y siento su respiración sobre mis labios.

 _Solo un poco más_ , pienso, _solo un poco más y nuestros labios se unirán_.

La tensión aumenta, su respiración se acelera también y siento sus manos sujetar mis caderas con fuerza.

-Akane- me llama y yo cierro los ojos esperando el ansiado momento –no debería.

-Deja de pensarlo tanto- le respondo aún con los ojos cerrados. Un hormigueo de zozobra me carcome por dentro, es deliciosa esta expectativa pero también me está matando. Estoy dispuesta a serle infiel a Shinnosuke, no me importa, solo por este hombre que tengo frente a mí, no me importa.

Siento su aliento sobre mis labios, me acerco más. Él mueve un poco su rostro porque su nariz choca un par de veces con la mía.

 _Bésame, bésame ya_ , pienso. Pero nada sucede, sus manos siguen aferrando mi cadera. Sé que lo duda ¿por qué? Yo sé que me desea y ya le he dejado claro que yo también siento lo mismo.

Estoy temiendo que se este arrepintiendo y comienzo a abrir los ojos cuando una de sus manos sube por mi espalda y aferra con fuerza mi columna.

-Akane- vuelve a repetir mi nombre, esta vez en un susurro y entonces su labios aprisionan los mios.

Yo subo mis manos por sus brazos y las instalo sobre sus hombros. Le respondo al beso. Un beso que comienza lento, explorando la forma de nuestros labios y luego ambos tomamos aire y abrimos la boca para profundizarlo más.

Enredo mis manos en su cabello y lo beso, lo beso apasionadamente, lo beso devotamente como deseaba que él me besara desde el momento en que nos vimos y como no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Y él me corresponde, acariciando mi rostro con una mano y con la otra acercándome aún más a él sujetando firmemente mi cintura.

No necesito aire. No necesito nada. Solo a él.

Suspira cuando nos separamos para tomar aire –debo estar soñando- susurra con los ojos cerrados apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Tal vez la que sueña soy yo.

Sonríe y abre los ojos, me mira con calidez -¿Quiéres que me quede?

-Sí- insisto y vuelve a abrazarme.

-Tal vez no es lo correcto, pero lo necesito también y soy un ser egoísta Akane.

Nos separamos, tomo su mano y lo guío hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Creo que no sería correcto que durmieramos en la habitación que comparto con mi prometido, pero eso no lo tiene que saber él.

Al entrar enciendo la luz. Sin separar nuestras manos entramos y con calma nos vamos recostando sobre la colcha.

Quedamos el uno frente al otro.

-¿Te gustaría ponerte más cómoda?- pregunta divertido.

-Estoy bien así.

-No me molestaría si quieres quitarte ese hermoso vestido tuyo.

-Tampoco me molestaría que te quitaras esa elegante camisa tuya.

-Creo que entiendo bien- ríe y besa mi nariz con cariño –así estamos bien.

Entrelazamos más nuestras manos y mis brazos quedan sobre los suyos.

-Ryoga…- decido romper el silencio -¿él sabe algo sobre esto?

Veo la interrogación dibujada en su hermoso rostro, no puedo evitarlo y un suspiro sale de mis labios. Lo que parece causarle algo de gracia cuando trato de disimularlo con un falso bostezo.

Agacha la cabeza negando y luego se concentra nuevamente en mí –no, por supuesto que no lo sabe.

Su respuesta suena sincera.

-¿Y tú sabías que Ryoga era parte del equipo de trabajo de Shinnosuke?

Medita un poco antes de hablar –Sí.

Abro los labios para seguir interrogándole y entonces acaricia mis hombros desnudos asustándome con su cercanía.

-Te dije que tenía que pensar en una forma de vengarme de tu prometido, por supuesto que cuando me enteré de que Ryoga trabajaba para él me dieron ganas de aprovechar esa ventaja. Pero no lo hice, porque aprecio demasiado a mi amigo.

Lo miro hipnotizada, siento mi respiración acelerarse. ¿Qué planea hacer entonces?

-¿Ranma?- le llamó con la voz en un hilo

-Dijiste que también te intereso pero ¿no aceptaste quedarte en mi casa porque me temes?

-No… yo….

-¿Tú?

-Si te tuviera miedo no te habría pedido que te quedaras aquí.

Cierra los ojos.

-Solo sé que… -¿ _qué estoy a punto de confesarle tanto a él como a mí_?, pienso – no quiero alejarme de ti.

Abre los ojos de golpe y luego suaviza la expresión de su rostro, se ve más calmado.

-Yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti- me dice acercándose tanto que puedo sentir el calor de sus labios –ahora no sé que voy a hacer.

-¿Es importante para ti la venganza?

Suelta un amago de risa contenida –tal vez no se trata de venganza sino de justicia.

-Matarme no es justicia.

-Para mí sí, para Kaori sí, para su familia sí.

-¿Su familia? Pensé que habías dicho que su padre también murió. ¿Te refieres a su madre?

-Su madre falleció cuando era pequeña- explica llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitarse el cabello que se ha desprendido de la trenza –su familia es amazona.

-¿Perdón?

-De la tribu de las amazonas.

-¿Tú esposa era de la tribu de las amazonas?- pregunto con un desagradable dolor en la boca del estómago.

-No del todo ¿podemos dejar este tema para otro momento? Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

-Lo siento- me muerdo el labio.

Acto seguido me acerca más a él y me besa –no sabes como me encantaría hacerte el amor, pero sé que no es lo más adecuado para ti.

-Hazme el amor entonces- respondo entre besos

-Creo que no estas lista.

-Estoy más que dispuesta.

Ríe sin dejar de besarme –me refiero a que con gusto te cogería ahora mismo.

-Quiero estar contigo. Quiero dejarme llevar.

-Los impulsos no siempre son sanos.

-Nada a tu lado será sano, lo supe desde que me enviaste el primer obsequio y aún así no me interesa.

-Será mejor dormir- me ordena con una seriedad mal plantada y poco creíble cuando no deja de besarme y comienza a acariciar mi mandibula con sus labios.

-Sé que te mueres por dormir conmigo.

-Estas muy equivocada, ya te lo dije- me responde y yo enredo mis piernas a las de él acción que provoca que él me acerque aún más a su cuerpo –no me muero por dormir contigo, me muero por cogerte. Pero eso no es lo que quiero para ti porque lo que ahora siento por ti, en este preciso instante es una necesidad carnal y pasional ¿Puedes sentir lo excitado que me tienes? No quiero darte solo eso, quiero amarte libremente y que me ames de manera incondicional.

Un gemido involuntario sale de mi boca cuando siento su creciente excitación, pero trato de razonar con mi cuerpo y me obligo a no reaccionar. Inspiro y exhalo empujando mi cuerpo del suyo, unos cuantos centímetros, con ambas manos.

-Yo creo que deseo lo mismo- cierro los ojos tratando de regular mi respiración.

-¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea que durmamos en la misma cama?

-Sí- sonrío mientras lo miro y coloco una de sus manos sobre mi cadera –confío en que te sabras comportar.

Lo beso dulce y brevemente en los labios y me giro para quedar de espaldas a él.

-Descansa Ranma- estiro mi mano para apagar la luz desde el enchufe que esta junto a la cabecera.

Él me acerca más y estira su otro brazo para colocarlo por debajo de la almohada un poco más arriba que mi cabeza.

-Descansa Akane- me susurra al oído.

Cierro los ojos completamente encandilada de tenerlo en la misma cama, respirando en mi piel, acariciando mi vientre.

* * *

Cuando despierto estoy sola en la cama, tapada con la manta que estaba sobre el sillón de la habitación. Me levanto y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, temiendo lo peor, que Ranma Saotome se haya ido como un ladrón.

Pero conforme llego a la sala alcanzo a verlo de lejos ocupado en la cocina.

-Buenos días- me saluda con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes.

-Buenos días- me acerco a él, esta preparando panqueques, hay café recién hecho y jugo de toronja.

-Aquí tienes- me entrega un vaso con jugo y yo me siento en la barra de la cocina –espero que no te moleste pero me tomé la libertad de cocinar algo para desayunar.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto tomando el jugo.

-Casi las siete, no quería despertarte pero debo irme a arreglar para el trabajo.

-Lo entiendo- sigo mirando como cocina y no puedo evitar esbozar una tonta sonrisa –quisiera haberte comprado algo de ropa, así no tendrías que irte tan pronto.

Detiene lo que hace y me mira, tratando de no reir, pero no lo logra y suelta una sonora carcajada que me contagia.

-Es muy lista señorita Tendo- se estira y me da un beso en los labios, que yo recibo gustosa acariciando su cara.

De pronto su teléfono suena, quita de la lumbre la sartén que esta utilizando y me mira como esperando mi consentimiento para responder.

-¡Oh por favor! Por mí no te preocupes, atiende tu llamada en lo que busco los platos para servir- me levanto de mi asiento y entro a la cocina.

-Bueno- responde a su teléfono -¡Hola linda! ¿Te ha ido bien?

Su voz suena alegre, pero es un tono que me recuerda la mañana en su casa. Me pregunto ¿con quién estará hablando?

-Lamento no haberte avisado que no dormiría en casa, pensé que estarías en el hospital hasta tarde. Iré en un rato antes de ir a trabajar. Yo también, tu duerme y prometo no hacer ruido al llegar. Hasta el rato.

Yo lo miro, esperando ansiosa que me cuente que ha sido todo eso pero no dice nada. Continúa con el desayuno como si no le hubiesen llamado.

-¿Debes irte ya?- trato de jugar a la detective.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si estuviera frente a un fantasma.

-No, aún puedo quedarme a desayunar.

-Perdon por ser indiscreta- acerco uno de los platos para servir los panqueques

-Era mi hermana- responde sirviendo la comida.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Sí- responde cortante y yo lo miro esperando que me diga más, ¿cómo se llama? ¿cuántos años tiene?

Me mira y sonríe de medio lado cuando le acerco el segundo plato, supongo que ha visto mis ojos desorbitados esperando todas las respuestas a las preguntas que he guardado solo para mí y que mi rostro debe haber reflejado ya.

Pero sirve la comida nuevamente sin decir nada, apaga la estufa y me ayuda con ambos platos llevándolos hasta la barra. El silencio me inquieta pero solo lo miro de reojo.

-Se llama Ranko, es mi hermana menor. Tiene 25 años.

-¡Ah!- es lo único que atino a decir.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta seguramente para no seguir hablando de su hermana.

Asiento con la cabeza y me agacho a ver mis pies descalzos.

-¿De verdad?- insiste

Yo alzo la vista y me cohíben sus ojos azules que me miran con preocupación y algo de molestia.

-¿Porqué la pregunta?

-¿Tal vez porque te he contado que pensaba matarte?

-Creo que pasaron demasiadas cosas anoche.

-¿Tienes miel?- pregunta y yo le señalo con la mirada la alacena que esta junto al refrigerador

-¿Sólo tienes una hermana? No lo sabía.

-Sí, solo una y con esa es suficiente- responde sacando la miel de la alacena.

-Creí que eras hijo único.

-Pues no ¿qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Pienso en las cartas que su padre le enviaba al mío. ¿Debería confiarle esa información?

-Bueno pues… porque… Ryoga me dijo que eran amigos de la infancia y no mencionó a una hermana.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que Ryoga no trata mucho con ella. Su amigo soy yo, no mi familia entera.

-¿Qué hay de tu padre?

Lo veo ponerse tenso, creo que he tocado una fibra sensible y peligrosa. Deja la miel frente a mí. Su mandíbula está tensa, se nota incluso que los puños los lleva cerrados.

-Yo no debí…- trato de remendar mi falta de tacto.

-Mi padre nos abandonó cuando Ranko era pequeña, se perdió en China y por mucho tiempo no supimos nada de él. Mi madre y mi hermana son mi única familia ahora.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no, mi madre no estuvo sola, nos tenía a nosotros. Cuando mi padre se perdió nosotros vivíamos en Japón, en el barrio donde conocí a Ryoga. Antes de cumplir los 10 años mi madre recibió una carta de una vieja amistad que había hecho en China, le ofrecía una oferta de trabajo impartiendo clases de artes marciales. Una mujer sola con dos hijos no podía darse el lujo de desaprovechar oportunidades así, por lo que volvimos a una aldea que estaba cerca de Hong Kong.

-¿Ahí conociste a tu esposa?

-Mis padres ya me habían comprometido con Kaori.

-Sabes- decido hablar, debe saber lo que yo sé respecto de su padre –creo que nuestros padres se conocían.

Termino de verter un poco de miel sobre los panqueques y se la entrego.

-¿Perdón?- pregunta con notable sorpresa -¿a qué te refieres?

-Es que la semana pasada encontramos mi hermana y yo por accidente unas cartas dirigidas a mi padre, provenientes de un tal Genma Saotome. No creo estar equivocada en que se trataba de tu padre porque mencionó haber tenido un hijo llamado Ranma.

-Señorita Tendo- me llama mientras termina de verter miel en su plato –tiene toda mi atención. ¿Ha escuchado lo que dicen sobre que el mundo es un pañuelo? Creo que acabo de comprobarlo aún más.

Yo lo miro divertida, creo que he conseguido una victoria en mi lado de esta historia. Poseo un secreto que le interesa y voy a negociar.

* * *

 **De nueva cuenta muchas gracias por leer esta historia, saludos enormes a SARITANIMELOVE, akane-kun19, , itzeldesaotome, Franaie y caro. De verdad disfruto mucho leyendo sus reseñas!**


	9. Secretos

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-Secretos-**

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué tratan esas cartas?- toma un poco de miel con el dedo índice y lo lame.

-Quiero saber algo yo antes de que te cuente- respondo tragando saliva y desviando mi vista hacia mi plato. Verlo hacer algo tan sencillo como probar la miel me esta nublando las ideas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estuve meditando anoche lo sucedido o bueno hace unas horas para ser más justos- parto los panqueques con el tenedor y me llevo un bocado a la boca. Están deliciosos.

-¿Y?

-Sigo sin entender que quieres de mí.

-Por ahora solo quiero estar contigo Akane- responde aún mirándome.

-Pero dijiste que me habías rechazado y con dificultad.

-Lo hice por ti, pude haber sido un cerdo y dejarme llevar por mis deseos. Satisfacer solo mi placer.

-¿Y cómo sabes que yo no deseo lo mismo?

-Usted no es de ese tipo de chicas, señorita Tendo- ahora él desvía su atención hacia su plato y toma también un bocado -¿Quiéres café?

Se levanta de la barra y camina hasta la cafetera sirviendo dos tazas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no solamente quiero algo carnal y ya?

-No, no lo quieres, eres todo corazón- me entrega la taza, ya le ha puesto una cucharada de crema.

-¿Cómo sabes? No soy una santa.

-Nadie lo es y yo no te estoy santificando si por ahí va tu deducción.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Ay Akane! Siempre hambrienta de conocimiento- ríe pero es de frustración.

Me cruzo de brazos y frunzo el ceño.

-No le veo la gracia.

-Ni yo, te diré una cosa. Yo sé que tú no podrías tener una relación solo de placer, sin involucrar los sentimientos. Lo sé porque te ha importado el que te diera los regalos, además eres una mujer muy apasionada en su trabajo y con sus colaboradores una jefa generosa.

Me detengo a meditar su explicación. Sé que tiene razón, aún cuando no hubiese estado comprometida con Shinnosuke estoy segura que no sería una de esas personas que disfrutan las aventuras de una noche.

-Además- continúa acercándose a mí –yo tampoco soy así, no me dejo llevar solo por mis deseos o necesidades. Tampoco soy un santo, he estado con algunas mujeres, debo reconocerlo. Pero soy fiel, me gusta ser claro, siempre lo he sido. Y si te digo que te deseo por completo es la única verdad, nunca me había sentido así con nadie Akane.

Una agradable ola de felicidad genuina y arrogante me inunda.

-¿Te dejé muda mi pequeña chantajista?- pregunta sin dejar de verme –tal vez deberíamos terminar de desayunar, creo que esta conversación tendrá que esperar para después.

Asiento, aún sintiéndome totalmente desarmada. Sonríe y me da un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?

-Bastante- respondo tomando un sorbo del café

-Aprendí a cocinar por necesidad. Cuando era pequeño mi madre a veces tenía que trabajar hasta tarde y mi hermana es bastante especial para la comida, así que tenía que ingeniarmelas y cambiar el menú de lo que estuviera ya listo para la cena.

-Yo nunca me he visto en la necesidad de cocinar- explico sintiéndome un poco culpable de la vida tan fácil que he llevado.

-Akane- toma una de mis manos y yo le miró expectante. Solo puedo ver sus deliciosos labios, creo que él está haciendo lo mismo –gracias por confiar en mí.

-Sabes- me mira interesado –deberías hacer lo mismo, confiar en mí.

Ahora tiene los ojos abiertos -¿Acaso no lo hago ya? Te he contado demasiado Akane.

* * *

Después de que se ha ido Ranma del departamento me quedo como tonta respirando irregularmente recargada en la puerta principal, antes de irse volvio a besarme con tanta pasión que creo le he mordido un poco el labio inferior.

Camino hasta la habitación principal, me quito el vestido y entro al baño, termino de desvestirme y me meto en la regadera, abro las llaves del agua caliente y fría para regular el baño perfecto.

-Será un día eterno- cierro los ojos y trato de sacar la noche anterior de mi cuerpo, tallo por completo el teje y maneje de emociones que he vivido. Tengo que decidir que quiero hacer, que quiero de mi vida. No será fácil si decido luchar por Ranma Saotome, tengo las de perder, él vino en busca de justicia y en su lugar se topo conmigo.

Y por el otro lado está la vida soñada, la planeada desde siempre, la promesa de tranquilidad a lado de Shinnosuke. Pero ahora que sé que tiene un lado oscuro, uno lleno de ambición que desconocía ¿podré seguir como si nada?

-Un momento- grito mientras enjuago el champú de mi cabello –yo caí también en una de las famosas trampas, así conocí a mi prometido y a su familia. Un simple e inocente accidente.

De pronto se me ocurre que la historia de Ranma y el asesinato de su esposa podrían ser una trágica casualidad, Ryugenzawa fue hace miles de años territorio de monjes que creían debían protegerse de los y _ **ō**_ kais mediante trampas.

Tomo aire y termino de bañarme.

-¡Oh cielos! Ya no le conté nada sobre las cartas que encontré- digo mientras salgo del baño, luego miro el reloj y veo que son casi las 8:30.

Me apresuro, me visto de manera sencilla con unos jeans y una camisa ligera color negro. Luego me recojo el cabello en una coleta alta y me maquillo.

-Hola Nabiki- digo cuando mi hermana responde el teléfono.

 _-¿Cómo estas Akane?_

-Bien, solo quería saber si has hablado con papá.

 _-No ¿porqué preguntas?_

-Quería saber si estaba de buen humor.

 _-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué estas pensando hacer Akane? o más bien ¿Qué hiciste?_

-No seas boba, solo era porque quería preguntarle sobre las cartas que encontramos.

Mi hermana no responde y luego de un breve silencio habla – _Si quieres puedo marcarle para ver que tan informativo esta._

-¿Me harías ese enorme favor?

 _-Seguro, tú harías lo mismo por mí._

Río porque es cierto –Muchas gracias, por cierto no le digas que estoy en casa de Shinnosuke.

 _-Lo que me recuerda, no entiendo ¿si tu novio no esta en la ciudad porqué sigues en su departamento?_

-Para darte privacidad Nabiki.

Ambas reímos y se despide de mí prometiendo que llamará a papá cuando estemos en la oficina.

Busco mi bolso, las llaves de la oficina y las de la camioneta. Tomo una chaqueta y salgo del departamento.

* * *

-Akane- me llama Hitomi cuando salgo de la sala de juntas a eso de las 12 del día –aquí tengo tus recados y la bebida energizante que has solicitado.

Me extiende una serie de tres papeles fosforescentes con anotaciones y después me da una lata de lo que yo llamo un "levanta espíritus parranderos", una recomendación de Nabiki después saludarla en la oficina.

No le he contado por supuesto que anoche cene con su posible nuevo socio.

-Gracias Hitomi- le digo con la mejor sonrisa que me sale de los labios -¿te confirmó la cita esta tarde la agencia de publicidad?

-Sí, te esperan a las cuatro- me dice mientras entramos a mi oficina.

-Perfecto- me siento y doy un sorbo a la bebida -¿podrías pedirme algo de comer? ¿Algo con pan y jamón y queso?

-Enseguida Akane- dice y da media vuelta para salir.

Me extraña no tener recados de Shinnosuke o de mi padre. Solo son recados de temas del trabajo. Abro la computadora y comienzo a revisar mis pendientes en silencio.

A la media hora entra Hitomi con el alimento que le he encargado, mientras lo coloca con cuidado sobre mi escritorio, junto con una bebida fría de té, me levanto para darle unos documentos que necesito envíe por fax a Ryugenzawa para que Shinnosuke los firme.

Hitomi sale y yo aprovecho que estoy de pie para prender el reproductor de música. Suena "Genesis" de Grimes y yo me relajo, me quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el sillón que está en un extremo de la oficina.

Camino hasta el plato que esta sobre el escritorio y tomo una de las mitades del emparedado, le zampo una mordida. Tengo hambre y mucha. Regreso a mi sitio, sigo trabajando.

Estoy cansada y extrañamente feliz, muy feliz.

La puerta de la oficina se abre, es Nabiki; pero no me mira esta concentrada en su teléfono.

-Hablé con papá hace más de media hora.

-¿Y bien?

-Esta tranquilo, fue con los chicos a desayunar antes de que fueran al colegio.

-Eso es bueno.

-Aunque dijo que quería hablar contigo- deja de ver la pantalla y me dirige una mirada de sorpresa –no sabía que no le habías contado lo de la lesión de Shinnosuke.

-¡Demonios!- me llevo ambas manos a la cara –olvide por completo avisarle.

-Lo siento Akane, pensé que le habías dicho. Me preguntó por ustedes y le dije que estabas bien, aún cuando tu novio se hubiese tenido que ir a Ryugenzawa.

-No, esta bien. No te preocupes es mi culpa. ¿Crees que sea prudente que le llame ahora?

Mira mi comida y sonrie –creo que deberías terminar de almorzar primero.

Sale de mi oficina y yo le grito un gracias a lo lejos. No puedo evitar suspirar y dejo a un lado el emparedado, prefiero llamar ahora a papá.

Tomo el teléfono de la oficina y marco el número de memoria. Al cuarto timbrado escucho la voz de mi papá.

 _-¿Diga?_

-Hola papá, soy Akane.

 _-Hola hija ¿Porqué no nos habías avisado sobre el accidente de Shinnosuke?_

-Yo lo olvidé, con todo lo que tuve que lidear ese día lo deje pasar- respiro profundo y me cambio la bocina al otro oído –en realidad no fue tan grave.

 _-¿Y entonces porqué se ha ido a Ryugenzawa?_

-Ya lo conoces papá, quería concentrarse y no dejar de entrenar para la exhibición.

 _-Debiste haber ido con él._

-Necesitaba su espacio.

 _-Presiento que tú también ¿Al menos ya fijaron la fecha de la boda?_

-No- contesto en voz más baja.

 _-Akane no debes tomar a la ligera tu boda con Shinnosuke, ya lo han postergado demasiado._

-¿Porqué decidiste comprometerme con él en especial papá?- estoy un poco molesta con la presión que vuelve a ejercer sobre mi matrimonio, así que no me he podido contener.

 _-Porque es un buen chico hija, es un gran partido para ti. Viene de una buena familia._

-Sí pero ¿porqué el? ¿Nunca hubo otras opciones?

 _-No._

-¿En verdad?

 _-¿Han peleado Akane?_

-No- respondo suspirando –es que yo encontré algo.

 _-¿Algo?_

-Encontré unas cartas en casa que iban dirigidas para ti.

 _-Eso es invasión de la privacidad Akane._

-No era mi intención, cayeron de una maleta.

 _-Y bien ¿de quién eran esas cartas?-_ responde tras un suspiro.

-De un tal Genma Saotome.

 _-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre Akane, ese hombre era un mentiroso._

-Era tu amigo ¿cierto?

 _-Se aprovechaba de la gente._

-¿Qué ocurrió papá?

Guarda silencio.

-¿Papá?

 _-¿Leíste las cartas?_

-Sí, lo siento.

 _-Era mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos durante la juventud mientras entrenaba en China. Durante muchos años fuimos muy unidos, incluso habíamos pensado montar un negocio juntos._

-Y planeabas casarme con su hijo ¿no es verdad?

 _-Sí._

-Y entonces ¿cuándo decidiste comprometerme con Shinnosuke?

 _-Genma era un jugador, en varias ocasiones le había dado dinero para saldar sus deudas. Pero en una ocasión salió de viaje con nuestro maestro y en el trayecto se metió en problemas por su adicción, el maestro Happosai trato de ayudarlo y por su culpa lo mataron._

-¡Oh cielos!- digo en voz baja

 _-No aviso a la policia lo ocurrido y fingió que el maestro se había perdido en China y que tenía problemas. Así que se fue para buscarlo. Por supuesto todo se trató de una mentira._

-Lo siento mucho papá.

 _-Nodoka, su esposa, decidio que lo mejor sería romper el compromiso que tenías con su hijo. No supimos más de ella. Luego conocimos a la familia de Shinnosuke y el resto es historia._

-Solo quería entender porque Shinnkosuke y no el hijo de tu amigo papá.

 _-Yo sé que Shinnosuke y tú han tenido dificultades para aceptar su compromiso, no es ya de la época que los padres se involucren en esta clase de asuntos e imagino que hubieses preferido un matrimonio como el de tu hermana Kasumi pero la razón por la que insisto en tu compromiso es porque necesito asergurarme de que te cuidaran bien cuando yo no este y Shinnosuke es un buen hombre._

Me quedo callada, viene a mi memoria lo que me ha contado Ranma sobre la empresa de Shinnosuke pero prefiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta antes de involucrar más a mi familia.

 _-¿Qué es lo que sucede hija? ¿No te hace feliz Shinnosuke?_

-Supongo que tengo mis dudas papá.

 _-¿Te ha hecho algo?_

-No, no- me apresuro a responder porque en realidad a mí no me ha hecho nada –es solo que a veces creo que no somos compatibles.

 _-Tu madre y yo también fuimos comprometidos por nuestros padres y al principio fue muy difícil para los dos, pero con el tiempo fuimos encontrando cosas que amabamos el uno del otro. Fue muy duro perder a tu madre Akane, a fin de cuentas la amaba. Y espero lo mismo para ti._

-Lo sé papá, tal vez- me detengo y suspiro –tal vez esta distancia entre Shinnosuke y yo me haga entender que sí es lo que necesito en mi vida.

 _-Sobre las cartas, no des más vueltas en tu cabeza ese asunto. No sé que pasaría con ese chiquillo pero no le deseo nada malo, espero haya encontrado su camino._

Mi padre no tiene ni idea.

-Sí papá.

 _-Cuidate hija, debo irme porque acompañaré a tu hermana a la tienda. Y por favor cualquier cosa que necesites llamame ¿sí?_

-Gracias papá, dales mi amor a los chicos y a Kasumi por favor.

 _-Claro, adiós._

-Adiós.

Cuelgo y me recargo en la silla cerrando los ojos. Sigo pensando que es una lástima y que no puedo evitar pensar ahora con más fuerza en los posibles "hubiera"

Quiero darle una explicación lógica a lo que siento cada vez que pienso y que estoy cerca de Ranma, imagino que es por la novedad y solamente. Pero todo lo que me ha dicho solo me hace sentir más inquieta. Aún no sé bien que es lo que siento por él, evidentemente es una atracción intensa, pero no puedo hablar de amor. No sería lo justo para ninguno de los dos.

Abro los ojos y veo que mi correo se ha llenado aún más, decido que lo mejor será ocuparme.

Un par de horas más tarde recibo un correo de Shinnosuke.

 _ **Hola Akane,**_

 _ **Solo quería que supieras que recibí los documentos para confirmar los participantes del equipo para la exhibición. Dudo mucho que la lesión evite que participe.**_

 _ **¿Mi reemplazo ya te confirmo su participación?**_

 _ **Shinnosuke.**_

Decido llamarlo.

 _-¿Qué necesitas Akane?_

-¿A qué te refieres con tu reemplazo?

 _-Tu nuevo novio, no pensé que no entendieras._

-Mira, lo que ocurrió en el Club Mayer fue que me sentía mal, Nabiki seguía con sus invitados y el señor Saotome se ofreció a llevarme a casa. No paso nada Shinnosuke.

 _-Suena muy simple Akane_ \- ríe adolorido.

-Es que es simple, deja de inventarte historias.

Un silencio.

 _-Si decidieras dejarme me lo dirías ¿verdad Akane?_

-Porqué insistes en hacernos la vida miserable, tus celos Shinnosuke, tus malditos celos.

- _Detesto la manera como a veces te ven los hombres._

-¿Tú crees que a mí siempre me hace feliz la forma como se avientan a tus brazos las mujeres? Somo figuras públicas Shinnosuke pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación. Además cuando eramos jovenes ni siquiera te importaba yo.

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

-¿Olvidas cuando fuimos por primera vez solos al festival del templo? Dijiste que te habían obligado a invitarme, yo tuve que soportar tu indesición por años pero no puedo soportar tus celos ahora.

 _-Akane_ \- responde con cautela.

-Será mejor que nos enfoquemos solo en los temas del trabajo por ahora ¿esta bien?- no espero su respuesta –debo irme, tengo que ir a la agencia de publicidad. Adiós.

Cuelgo el teléfono. Extrañamente me siento mejor, siento que lo que hago no esta mal.

Salgo de la oficina y camino hasta el cubículo de Hitomi.

-Hitomi- la llamo y ella alza la vista de la computadora.

-¿Necesitas algo Akane?

-Me voy a la junta con la agencia, cualquier cosa que surja por favor avísame.

-Claro Akane.

-Esperaré en la recepción, por favor avisa al valet parking para que lleven el carro hasta la entrada.

-Está bien Akane.

Regreso a mi oficina por mi bolso y cierro, me despido de lejos de Hitomi y camino a paso firme por el pasillo hasta los elevadores. Llamo el servicio y en poco tiempo se abren las puertas de uno de estos. Subo pero no estoy sola, hay un par de chicos cargando unas gruesas carpetas verdes llenas de papeles y una chica que trabaja en el restaurante de la empresa, creo que es la nueva sous chef.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- corean ambos chicos.

-Buenas tardes- respondo y las puertas del elevador se cierran. La planta baja ya esta marcada en el tablero así que solo me acomodo entre los tres.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- habla la chica.

-Que tal- le digo y me sonríe.

-¿Le ha gustado el emparedado?- me pregunta la chica y yo me volteo a verla, lleva el cabello recogido con un listón blanco. Su uniforme esta impecable.

-Sí- titubeo en responder -¿lo has preparado tú?

-Sí, me da gusto que lo haya disfrutado.

-Por favor, dime Akane, seguro somos de la misma edad.

-Está bien Akane- sonríe satisfecha, me percato que tiene unos preciosos ojos azules. Muy linda.

-Eres una grandiosa cocinera- la miro con ojos cordiales esperando me ayude con su nombre.

-Ukyo Kuonji- me dice estirando su mano –es un cumplido proviniendo de una Tendo.

-Pero ¿qué dices? Yo soy una pésima cocinera, sobrevivo gracias a otros- río y ella me sigue.

-Me refería a que es un cumplido si viene de una mujer exitosa como tú.

Me sonrojo.

-Es suerte.

-Nada de eso, soy una seguidora de las artes marciales y la forma en cómo tu familia ha levantado el éxito y el interés por las mismas en estos años es maravilloso, ejemplar.

-Jajaja gracias Ukyo.

De pronto ya hemos llegado a la planta baja, los cuatro salimos del elevador. Y entonces ambas nos detenemos al mismo tiempo dejando pasar a los chicos.

-¡Ranma!- grita Ukyo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Señor Saotome?- pregunto al mismo tiempo.

Ambas nos volteamos a ver cuando caemos en cuenta que las dos nos referimos a la misma persona, al adonis que esta de pie en la recepción con los brazos cruzados viendo indiferente los adornos de las paredes que la ataviaban.

Al escuchar nuestras voces se gira en nuestra dirección, paso de la felicidad a la incertidumbre en cuestión de segundos.

Ukyo se separa de mí dándome una sonrisa pero ignorando que al parecer yo también conozco a Saotome, y corre hasta donde este se encuentra para ser pescada por el mismo en vuelo. La veo rodear sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y propiciarle cariñosos besos en la mejilla.

-Llegaste a tiempo- le dice Ukyo cuando este la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo frente a él.

-Sí, sabes que soy puntual- sonríe relajado.

No sé qué hacer, me siento como una intrusa en la escena. No puedo volver al elevador porque se daran cuenta de que me he ido por su causa, pero tampoco quiero pasar a su lado para sentarme en recepción a esperar mi auto. _¿Saludarle casual? ¿Cómo si fuera un extraño más? ¿Cómo si horas atrás no lo hubiese besado con intensidad?_

-Buenas tardes señorita Tendo- yo regreso mi vista del infinito donde meditaba que hacer cuando lo escucho saludarme.

-Buenas tardes- respondo con algo de dificultad –con permiso.

Me muevo a un lado de ellos y comienzo a dirigirme hacia la salida, no quiero permanecer ahí. Sin embargo alcanzo a escuchar, por supuesto sin mucha intención en hacerlo, la conversación que mantienen.

-No me habías dicho que conocías a Akane Tendo- es la voz de Ukyo en un pésimo intento de susurro.

-Tiene poco que la conozco, no te pongas así de melodramática.

-Es la hija del dueño de esta empresa ¿sabías?

-Ya lo sé ¿estás lista para comer?

Abro la puerta y pierdo el resto de la conversación, pero empiezo a sentir nervios porque en cualquier momento saldran y yo voy a estar ahí de pie como tonta esperando. Saco mi celular y marco a Hitomi.

-Hitomi- hablo cuando me responde

 _-Dime Akane, ¿se te olvidó algo?_

-Yo… yo…- balbuceo pero me distraigo cuando salen ambos a un lado de donde yo estoy.

La escena me paraliza, ella va abrazada de él con ambos brazos por la cintura de este. Él, en cambio, ha colocado sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella acariciando su espalda.

-¿Qué tal te trata Japón?- lo escucho preguntarle.

-Divertido, muy variado- responde ella sonriente y luego alza su rostro a él –no sabes cómo te he extrañado.

Para mi suerte caminan en sentido opuesto a donde estoy yo y los veo doblar la esquina, perdiéndose entre el mar de gente que hay a esta hora transitando.

 _-¿Akane? ¿Akane? ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?-_ escucho a Hitomi al otro lado de la línea.

-Yo… lo siento Hitomi ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

 _-Dime_.

-¿Puedes investigar desde cuando trabaja con nosotros Ukyo Kuonji?

 _-Claro_ \- responde con algo de duda en su tono de voz _-¿pasa algo malo?_

-No, es que me la tope en el elevador y me ha preguntado por el emparedado que te encargue hoy. Me ha gustado mucho y sentí curiosidad por saber más de ella.

 _-Entiendo, lo investigo y te doy un informe en cuanto vuelvas_.

-Gracias Hitomi.

 _-No hay de que Akane._

Cuelgo. Un suspiró traicionero sale de mí, no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ninguna tontería. Volteo a la derecha, buscando el auto que no debe tardar en llegar y se me ocurre que tal vez sea buen momento de comprarme un auto propio.

* * *

El taxi se detiene frente a la puerta de madera, ya hace algo de frío porque es tarde, así que me pongo el abrigo. Tomo mi bolso y salgo de inmediato cuando el chofer abre mi puerta, lo espero a un lado del auto a que baje del portaequipaje mi maleta, mi maletín con la computadora y papeles del trabajo, una caja negra que alguien me regaló y en donde he aprovechado para guardar algunas cosas que tenía en el departamento de Shinnosuke.

También he traído dos maletas que tome prestadas de su casa con la poca ropa que tenía ahí.

-Gracias- le digo al chofer cuando coloca todo a un lado mío.

-Señorita Tendo déjeme ayudarle a llevar todo esto dentro.

-No te preocupes Hikaru, yo puedo llevarlo.

La casa está sola, vacía, sin vida. Mi padre está con Kasumi en Tailandia y Nabiki seguro está con algún galán de fiesta.

Dejo las cosas más pesadas en la entrada y enciendo las luces del pasillo, subo directo a mi habitación y me encierro. Estoy tan molesta por la actitud de Shinnosuke, pero no puedo culparle por la inseguridad que yo misma le he provocado. Me he convertido en una pésima prometida y no puedo evitar preguntarme en qué momento dejo de interesarme mi compromiso con él. Sé que fue mucho antes de que llegara Ranma Saotome a mi vida.

Yo lo amaba, sé que eso es del pasado por la forma en cómo me ha hablado estos últimos días. Y hasta hace unas horas creía estar empezando a enamorarme de Ranma Saotome, eso también es del pasado por la forma tan cariñosa que ha tratado a la sous chef Ukyo Kuonji.

Hitomi no ha averiguado mucho, solo que es una chica de 29 años que ha llegado de China hace menos de un año, trabajó en un restaurante de cocina fusión hasta hace un par de semanas que le ofrecieron trabajo en nuestra cocina de la empresa. No me sorprende, el Chef Nobuyuki tiene una cadena de restaurantes con la inversión de mi padre, son de alto rango y siempre sale en busca de talentos. Así fue como dio con la señorita Kuonji.

-Será mejor dormir temprano- me digo mientras desempaco una pijama. Estoy exhausta.

Hago a un lado las cobijas y me meto, lista para dormir mucho porque desde mañana debo pensar cómo le diré a mi padre que no pienso contraer matrimonio, que el compromiso se ha roto.

Cierro los ojos. Me pierdo. Sueño.

Un sonido me sobresalta, sé que he escuchado un ruido. Me giro a ver el reloj despertador y veo que son las 2 de la mañana. Seguramente es Nabiki que ha llegado a penas. Veo alumbrado mi celular y es porque tengo 2 mensajes y como veinte llamadas perdidas. Los mensajes son de Nabiki, así me doy cuenta de que no es ella la que ha hecho ruido.

Las llamadas son una combinación de Kasumi, Nabiki, Hitomi y Ranma Saotome. La mayoría son de este último.

No hago caso, le respondo a Nabiki pidiéndole que tenga cuidado, se va a quedar a dormir con sus amigas. Aprovecho para avisarle que estoy en casa. No responde.

Y vuelvo a escuchar el ruido, es como un repiqueteo que inicia débil y luego va tomando ritmo. ¿Tal vez es un animal?

Me levanto de la cama para acercarme a la ventana, apartó la cortina y no hay nada. Seguramente es el viento. Bostezo y me estiro cuando no puedo evitar brincar del susto pegando un grito que seguro es escuchado por todo Japón.

De cabeza, frente a mi ventana, está Ranma Saotome con una sonrisa de satisfacción.


	10. Ukyo Kuonji

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **-Ukyo Kuonji-**

-¡Qué demonios haces!- le grito abriendo la ventana en un rápido movimiento.

Sonríe animado, es evidente que para él esto es una travesura.

-¿Puedo pasar?- se gira quedando en cuclillas frente a mí.

-¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme?

-Tengo una compañía de seguridad Akane, sé cómo seguir a la gente sin ser visto.

-¿Me seguiste?

-Prefiero no responder a lo obvio ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Pues no, buenas noches señor Saotome- le digo tomando el cristal de la ventana para cerrarlo pero cuando lo hago escucho su voz en mi oído justo tras de mí.

-Entonces si no me dejas pasar tendré que entrar a la fuerza- me susurra y yo me giro aterrada.

-¡Sal ahora mismo!

-¿Señorita Tendo?- me mira extrañado -¿Es acaso su actitud mal humorada por causa de mi atrevimiento de venir a visitarla tan tarde para darle una sorpresa?

-¡Vete!- le grito seriamente.

La verdad es que por dentro me alegra mucho que esté ahí pero mi lado racional está ganando la batalla y quiero que se largue, que me deje en paz. _¿Qué más quiere de mí?_ Me siento como una idiota porque hace menos de 24 horas estaba dispuesta a entregarme a él y ahora parece que no soporto su presencia.

Me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y se acerca colocando ambas manos en mis brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta -¿qué te hice para que ahora me trates así?

-Déjame, ya te he pedido que te marches- no puedo enfrentarlo, giro el rostro un poco de lado.

-¡Dímelo!- me exige en un grito que me hace pegar un brinco -¡Qué ha sucedido! ¿Fue ese prometido tuyo?

-Me haces daño- no miento, me está apretujando los brazos con los dedos. ¿Se está dando cuenta?

-No te entiendo, ayer estabas muy dispuesta a dejar que te cogiera, incluso a sabiendas de que yo no solo quería hacerlo así, sino que quiero darte todo de mí, mi alma, mi corazón, mi razón… ¿y ahora? ¿Qué ha sucedido Akane?

Me tiembla el cuerpo, estoy a punto de quebrar en llanto por sus tratos, así que levanto la cara que me arde del coraje y le grito fuerte y claro lo que mi cabeza me dicta -¡Estoy celosa! ¿Sí? ¡No soporto que otra te este mimando y peor aún no soporto que te portes así de cariñoso con otra que no sea yo!

La sangre me hierve por debajo de la piel, estoy furiosa más por mi confesión porque es algo que ni yo sabía llevaba guardada en el fondo de mi razón.

Estoy furiosa por su silencio.

Por su cara de sorpresa.

Por su distanciamiento.

Porque parece como si lo que le he dicho fuese veneno puro del cual tiene que alejarse.

Es curioso, las lágrimas que se apresuraban por salir han detenido su curso y ahora estoy en paz conmigo. Me dejo caer al suelo y alzo las manos para cubrirme el rostro.

Silencio aún.

Silencio todavía.

Y de pronto una carcajada que parece romper el orden natural de la escena.

-¡Celos!- me dice de frente, se ha sentado justo delante de mí con las piernas cruzadas. Trata de sacarme de mi escondite tomando con delicadeza mis manos para verme el rostro. -¿Celos?- pregunta dulce mostrando una sonrisa triunfante.

Yo me estoy mordiendo el labio para no decir nada, lo veo con vergüenza.

-¿Celos?- vuelve a cuestionar y yo asiento bajando la vista en el proceso.

Me alza el rostro con cuidado tomando mi barbilla con una mano.

-¿De qué? ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que solo tú me interesas?- su voz es suave, tranquilizadora, todo lo opuesto a los gritos de antes.

Yo lo miro directo a los ojos. ¿He dicho ya que adoro el azul de sus ojos? Es dueño de la mirada más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Es un placer perderme ahí y descubrir nuevas tramas de color dentro de sus iris.

-¿Por qué estás aquí y no en el departamento de tu prometido?- me pregunta con curiosidad.

-Decisión propia.

-Mmm… ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí con urgencia tal que te trae a estas horas de la mañana a mi casa?

-Después de anoche no puedo dormir si no te tengo cerca.

-Anoche- respondo como si me hablara de otra época distante.

-Estabas en mis brazos.

-Ranma, no creo que tenga mucha importancia ya.

-Se equivoca señorita Tendo, para mí sí lo es. Te dije que no sé qué tan capaz sea de controlar mis actos pero dormir anoche contigo fue simplemente mejor que el sexo- ríe.

-Solo por qué piensas que me harás daño, ¿no?

-Es porque estás comprometida, tú misma lo has dicho. No quiero ser un conflicto mayor de lo que ya debo ser y sobre todo no quiero arrastrarte a mi venganza.

-¿Sigues con esa idea?

-Sí- desvía la mirada.

-Entiendo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un momento, mirando cualquier cosa menos al otro.

-¿Puedo saber ya de que te has sentido celosa? ¿Qué falta cometí para hacerte sentir así?- me pregunta de repente acariciando con timidez las yemas de mis dedos.

-No, es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Anda dime, me pides confianza y tú ya no quieres darme la tuya.

-Eso era antes.

-Antes… ¿en la mañana? ¿ayer? ¿hace un par de horas?

-Déjalo ya.

-Adivinaré entonces- se acomoda hacia atrás y apoya ambas manos sobre el suelo. Seguimos ahí, en el piso, cruzados de piernas, en la obscuridad de la madrugada –mmm… aunque creo saber exactamente el motivo.

-Te he dicho que lo dejes ya, haz de cuenta que no he dicho nada.

-Si algo he aprendido de las mujeres es que todo lo que digan cuando están molestas es la inversa de lo que sienten.

-Seguro debes haber estado con muchas mujeres para llegar a tal teoría entonces.

-Algunas, no puedo quejarme.

Me quedo en silencio y el vuelve a reír.

-Me encanta que te pongas celosa, eso demuestra que me quieres.

-Yo no dije tal cosa, que me gustas tal vez, pero el cariño es otro tema muy diferente.

-Tienes toda la razón, por eso mismo no te he cogido ya aquí y no sabes las ganas que te tengo en este instante- suelta las últimas palabras pausadamente con voz ronca, acercándose a mí acariciando mis piernas.

-Pues hazlo, cógeme y acabemos con esto.

Me jala de un tobillo y en un movimiento rápido ya lo tengo encima de mí, yo he quedado horizontal con la espalda sobre el suelo.

-Eso no es lo que quieres realmente- me dice acercando su boca a mi cuello pero sin tocarlo, siento su aliento sobre mi piel y arde. Cierro los ojos porque es placentero y excitante.

-Te dije que eso es lo que quiero- se me ahoga la voz al final, está muy cerca, demasiado. Puedo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre mí.

-No, no lo es. ¿Qué chiste tendría un simple acoston que aplaque este calor que sentimos si en cambio esperamos lo suficiente para arder y consumirnos en pasión?

Trago saliva, sigo con los ojos cerrados. Él no dice nada, solo se mueve pausada y calculadoramente sobre mí sin tocarme.

-Señorita Tendo creo que la he dejado muda y eso es difícil en usted.

No puedo evitarlo, una risita tonta sale de mis labios y abro los ojos. Ahora me está mirando fascinado.

-Eres tan hermosa.

Yo me sonrojo.

-Pareces una diosa.

-¿Parezco?

-Una diosa con pechos planos, por cierto.

-Jajaja ¿qué clase de cumplido es ese?

-A mi me encantan, son perfectos y seguro deben ser deliciosos- dice esto último tomando con una mano uno de mis senos.

Abro los ojos sorprendida y él solo ríe, una risa ligera y breve. Luego quita la mano y pasa el dorso sobre mi mejilla.

-¿Tiene fiebre señorita Tendo?- pregunta divertido y yo niego aceleradamente con la cabeza.

-Es tarde- susurro.

-Sí, lo es- responde en un susurro también.

-Debería dormir.

-Sí, debería.

Sigue mirándome, me siento vulnerable. Me come con la vista.

-Bueno…- trato de hablar con dificultades de por medio, él sigue encima de mí sin intenciones de moverse –creo que mejor te vas.

-Aún no hemos aclarado lo de tus celos.

-Por favor- le ruego –olvida que te lo he dicho.

-¿Olvidarlo? Pero si me fascina escuchar esa clase de palabras. Aunque también otros sonidos que pudieran salir de esta deliciosa boca me provocarían más- toca con las yemas de los dedos mis labios entre abiertos y es que la respiración se me ha ido.

-Por favor- le vuelvo a rogar, pero esta vez mi suplica es distinta.

En un acto reflejo alzo las caderas.

-No señorita Tendo, le he dicho que hoy solo quiero pasar la noche admirándola o charlando, si lo prefiere.

-Entonces dime qué relación tienes con la sous chef Kuonji.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira a los ojos con interrogación, alza un poco el torso para despegarse de mí y apoya ambas manos a mis lados para levantarse.

-¿Ukyo?

-¡Aja!

-¿De ella estas celosa?

-¿Qué creías?

-Pues que te habías molestado que no te había llamado en todo el día y que luego nos topamos en la entrada, pensé…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te había molestado que había tenido tiempo para alguien más y no para llamarte?

-¿Te parece eso peor que la forma como te manoseabas con la sous chef?

-Es que no ha sido una manoseada, solo nos estábamos saludando. La conozco desde que éramos dos infantes que apenas nos poníamos en pie. Además es la mejor amiga de Ranko.

-Y eso te da derecho a ser tan cariñoso, ya entiendo.

Pongo las manos sobre su pecho y lo empujo para quitarlo de encima, se mueve de mala gana y me levanto del suelo.

-Akane, no es lo que piensas.

-¿Entonces? Solo amigos ¿no?

-Solo somos amigos- sonríe desde el suelo y luego agacha la cabeza lanzando un suspiro –y… ex prometidos.

Me cruzo de brazos –deja de burlarte de mí ¿quieres?

-Es verdad- levanta la vista serio y yo me siento a su lado –mi padre era fanático de estar comprometiéndome a cambio de favores.

-¿Cuántas prometidas tienes?

-Oficialmente solo una, mi difunta esposa- toma una de mis manos y acaricia mis dedos –extra oficial supongo que más de una, Ukyo es de la que yo me enteré. Pero es que ella fue mi primera prometida, solo que a mi madre no le parecía adecuada para mí. Su familia no proviene de artistas marciales.

-Sí solo has conocido a dos prometidas ¿Por qué dices que tu padre era fanático de comprometerte?- me muerdo los labios, imagino que se sentirá pésimo si le cuento que su padre también pensaba comprometerlo conmigo.

-Por lo que la gente me ha contado y las anécdotas de mi madre- sonríe de medio lado, parece que el recuerdo le es divertido y me tranquiliza saber que no se toma el tema muy enserio.

Suspira y se detiene a analizarme -Es por ella que estabas celosa- afirma más que preguntarme –no tienes de que preocuparte Akane, de verdad nadie me interesa más que tú y cuando yo me propongo un objetivo no hay nada que me detenga.

-Puedo saber porque, si te llevas tan bien con Ukyo, no hiciste hasta lo imposible por casarte con ella.

-Lo sé, lo admito.

Me deja perpleja su respuesta, esperaba algo tipo "porque es como mi hermana"

-Ukyo y yo nos conocemos de siempre, bueno… desde que tengo memoria. Conocimos a su familia en China y cuando volvimos con mi madre coincidimos a una aldea de distancia- sonríe mirando al frente, juega con los pedacitos de alfombra entre los dedos y yo me acomodo mejor para escuchar la historia.

-Cuando mi madre rompió el compromiso con su padre quedaron en buena relación, de hecho a su padre tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho el que su hija terminara casada con un salvaje violento como yo.

Siempre nos metíamos en líos, Ukyo siempre fue ruda, jugaba como un niño. Pero cuando empezamos a crecer y yo me enteré de mi verdadero compromiso estaba tan molesto que le pedí ayuda.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?

-Bueno, yo no quería que cosas como mi primer beso o la primera vez que estuviese con una mujer fueran con una completa extraña. Hasta entonces Kaori era solo eso para mí, ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Entonces…

-Si la pregunta que te estás imaginando es sí Ukyo fue la primera en todo para mí no te torturaré más. La respuesta es sí.

-Y ella no… ¿no quiso jamás más? ¿Tú no quisiste más de ella tampoco?

-Nuestra relación fue complicada. Yo la amo pero no de esa forma pasional como se ama a una mujer, sabe demasiado de mí, es como mi mejor amigo. Incluso más que Ryoga.

-¿Ella sabe lo de tu venganza?

-Sí, lo sabe.

-¿Por eso trabaja con el socio de mi padre? ¿Para acercarse a mi familia?

-Eso no, es tema independiente. Sabe lo que ocurrió pero no sabe quién es el dueño.

-¿Y jamás ha querido averiguarlo? Me parece demasiado simple para creerlo.

-No es simple, es solo un trato que tenemos ella y yo. Solo se involucra en lo que yo le cuento y no llega más allá. Lo mismo va para mí.

-Disculpa que lo pregunte pero, me parece muy curioso que justo que has llegado tú ella acabe de trasladarse.

-¿Por qué quieres buscar donde no hay nada? Es una mera coincidencia, ella es la mejor Chef de Hong Kong y quiso probar suerte en Japón. Su ex novio es conocido del chef que la trajo al país.

-Creer en tu historia, en todo lo que me cuentas supone un acto enorme de fe.

-¿Y no la tienes?

-No sé si deba tenerla- me levanto, todo el cuerpo me duele por la tensión –será mejor que te vayas, mañana tengo trabajo y ya son casi las 3 de la mañana.

-Deja que me quede- me pide aún sentado en el piso.

-¿Pretendes dormir conmigo?

-¿No puedo?

-No te entiendo.

-Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que soy un ser complicado, no soy un príncipe que ha venido a rescatarte.

-Jajaja ¿quién te dijo que yo necesitaba ser rescatada?

-Tú.

-¡Jamás!

-No con palabras, sino tu actitud. Te dije que el día que nos topamos fuera del restaurante yo los estaba en realidad vigilando de lejos. Pensé que eras demasiado bonita y seguramente una tonta por estar con el idiota de Ryugen, pero cuando vi la mirada triste que llevabas después de tomar esa fotografía con la mesera me di cuenta que no estabas con él por gusto propio.

Después me entere que les habían comprometido, creí que esa clase de cosas ya no le pasaban a la gente de forma común, que solo a mí me había pasado esa mala jugada del destino.

-¿Tu compromiso fue una mala jugada?

-Al principio, cuando no la conocía.

-Yo…- me quedo callada, no sé si debería preguntarle esto que taladra mis pensamientos y mi corazón por igual.

-Anda, pregunta lo que quieras, te dije que me interesas y no quiero tenerte en penumbras.

-¿La amabas?

Yo sigo de pie y su prolongado silencio me obliga a sentarme en la orilla de la cama. Él se levanta y se sienta junto a mí, luego me abraza de lado pasando un brazo alrededor del mío, presionándome contra su pecho.

-Sí- responde y su voz hace eco sobre mi cabeza, ha pegado su mentón por encima de mí y siento un tierno beso en el límite de mi frente con el cuero cabelludo –sí la llegue a amar, pero aún así no había sentido jamás esto que siento cuando te tengo cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- pregunto de forma consentida, me gusta ser mimada así. Shinnosuke raras veces me abraza.

-Jajaja no, no voy a inflar más su ego señorita Tendo- ríe apresándome más contra él –además creo que esta charla se debe terminar ¿no tenía sueño?

-¿Quién le ha dicho que podrá quedarse aquí en mi cama señor Saotome?

-¿Se está vengando?

-Yo no soy de esa clase de personas.

-¿Quiéres que duerma en la sala? ¿Cómo un matrimonio que ha peleado?

-No, tampoco. Si viviera sola tal vez pero como vive también aquí mi hermana no me gustaría que te viera y llamara a la policía.

-No quiero irme- se levanta y se coloca frente a mí.

-No dije que tenías que irte- espero a que se acerque más y lo detengo poniendo uno de mis pies sobre su abdomen –puedes dormir ahí.

Sigue mi mirada que lo lleva hasta la alfombra que esta junto a mi cama.

-¿Estas segura? Espero que al menos tenga derecho a una almohada y cobija.

-Por supuesto, me escandalizo con la clase de persona que cree soy señor Saotome. Soy una buena anfitriona.

Estiro el brazo por detrás de mi espalda para alcanzar una de las almohadas que tengo.

-Aquí tiene señor Saotome- le doy la almohada y en respuesta se quita mi pie de encima, se acerca rápidamente tomándome por la cintura. Me acerca más a él y me besa en los labios.

Yo cierro los ojos y envuelvo con mis brazos su cuello. Sus labios se abren, forzando a los míos a hacer lo mismo y nuestras lenguas se entretejen. Muevo mis manos para introducir mis dedos entre su cabello, me aprisiona más a su pecho sin soltar su agarre de mi cintura. Necesito aire, pero me es vital seguir con este beso, mucho más que el aire mismo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí?- pregunta cuando nos separamos para respirar un poco sin alejarnos –Te deseo.

-Y yo quiero ser tuya.

Sonríe sin abrir los ojos, se ve tan apuesto –a pesar de todo lo malo que represento para ti, eso me hace desearte aún más.

-No me tengas lástima.

-No es así, en dado caso tengo lástima por mí, me dejaras con el corazón destrozado si continuó encaprichado contigo.

-Pensé que siempre conseguías lo que querías.

-Sí, siempre. Pero contigo me siento distinto, te he contado mucho de mí ya.

-Sé muy poco de ti.

-Sabes demasiado- me corrige y medito un poco si será verdad.

-La que va a perder más aquí, si permito que algo pase, soy yo. Si te doy fe ciega y confianza.

-Piénsalo entonces- me vuelve a besar, igual de apasionadamente pero más breve –di que no deseas estar conmigo y yo me iré- me aprisiona de nuevo con el beso.

-No…- hago una pausa para atormentarlo y sonrío maliciosa sin dejar de besarlo –no deseo no estar contigo.

-Mi Akane- me abraza con más fuerza y me tumba sobre la cama.

En un acto natural abro las piernas para que pueda acomodarse mejor en el medio de mi ser, alzo una de las dos piernas para enroscarla tras una de sus rodillas y con la otra acerco su cadera a la mía.

-No, basta- me dice tomando mis manos de su cuello y alzándolas por sobre mi cabeza mirándome con seriedad a los ojos –esto no puede pasar, no así, no aquí.

-Te deseo- le digo y me sorprendo de mi franqueza.

-Yo más, créeme- sonríe para calmarme y baja la vista hasta sus partes.

Yo enfoco mis ojos por igual y me suelto a reír al comprobar que esta tan excitado como yo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la espera?- pregunto sin comprender nada, que hombre más recatado. Tal vez soy una pervertida.

-Te he dicho que todo a su tiempo. Vales más para mí que esto.

-No te entiendo.

-No lo hagas, solo quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo.

-¿Crees que no lo hago?

-Espera entonces, valdrá la pena.

-Ahora me siento como la pervertida- me muevo para zafarme de su cuerpo y logro colocarme de rodillas sobre la cama en una esquina apartada de él.

Me mira sorprendido y seguramente con algo de compasión, luego se acerca a mí y coloca su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

-Yo soy mucho más pervertido.

-Sí, seguro lo estas demostrando tan bien como yo- digo irónica y él me ignora acercando su rostro a mi vientre, luego se gira y pega su nariz a mi cuerpo lo escucho inhalar y yo me río -¿qué haces?

-Hueles delicioso.

-Anda ya, ve a dormir- lo empujo con suficiente fuerza para tirarlo de la cama.

El ríe, feliz y contento, como un niño travieso que ha sido cachado en el acto de su travesura. Mientras yo me meto bajo las cobijas y me acomodo para verlo hacer lo mismo en el suelo, a mi lado.

-Tal vez debería poner una barrera de cosas para protegerme de ti- me dice cruzando los brazos por debajo de la almohada de lado mientras me ve con ojos simpáticos.

-¡Ay pero que gracioso! Sube de una buena vez antes de que me arrepienta- le digo abriendo las cobijas de mi cama.

Se levanta de un solo salto y entra abrazándome la cadera.

-Descansa- me susurra al oído.

-Hasta dentro de unas horas- cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-Señorita Tendo- me llama y vuelvo a abrir los ojos -¿sabe preparar omelettes?

-Señor Saotome ya le he dicho que se arrima a la peor cocinera del mundo.

-Está bien, entonces tendré que enseñarte.

-Imposible, he tomado miles de cursos y no consigo siquiera no quemar el agua.

-No hay imposibles, el que estemos aquí charlando es prueba de ello ¿no cree?

Sonrió ligeramente –descansa- y cierro los ojos.

Puedo escuchar su respiración, sus movimientos para acomodarse a dormir. Adoro el aroma que despide, una mezcla entre cuero e incienso. Me pregunto ¿qué colonia usara? Huele delicioso.

-¿De verdad pensabas matarme?- pregunto dormitando

-Sí.

-¿Y entonces?

-Te vi y supe que te amaba.

Sonrió.

-Borre esa sonrisa de su rostro señorita Tendo.

Me río.

-Duerme ya, es una orden.

-No puedes ordenarme nada.

-Puedo persuadirte de aceptar.

-No, mejor no- bostezo.

-Estas cansada- me besa con dulzura la sien.

-Aja- murmuro y ya, me escabullo a un mundo de ensueño en donde Saotome y yo estamos haciendo el amor toda la noche.

* * *

Por la mañana Saotome no solo me prepara el desayuno, sino que prepara el baño y elije la ropa que cree me haría ver perfecta.

Me ayuda a subir las maletas, que tengo en la planta baja, a mi habitación y yo le agradezco que no pregunte nada respecto a estas.

Luego me lleva a la oficina y me promete ser mi acompañante por la tarde para comprar, por fin, un automóvil. He dejado la camioneta de Shinnosuke en su departamento.

-Ten un buen día Akane- me dice justo antes de besarme.

Estamos frente al edificio donde está mi oficina y no me importa si alguien llega a vernos, le correspondo el beso y sonrío cuando comienza a besarme la mandíbula y luego el cuello.

-¿Quiéres cenar esta noche en mi casa?

-Me encantaría.

-Entonces paso por ti en la tarde e iremos a comprar todo para que te cocine ¿Te gustaría eso?

-Sí- vuelvo a besarlo –ten buen día.

Baja rápidamente y me abre la puerta. Me da un breve y casto beso.

Cuando entro al edificio la recepcionista me mira con sorpresa.

-Buenos días- le digo y continúo mi camino como si nada.

-Buenos días señorita Tendo- responde con algo de duda en su tono de voz.

Creo que llegados a este punto no me importan los escándalos.

Llevo un rato trabajando con lo del artículo de la revista, he pedido que me envíen directamente los cambios y creo que en esta ocasión no hay nada que no le parezca a Shinnosuke.

-Akane- es la voz de Hitomi desde la puerta de mi oficina, estoy tan concentrada que no me doy cuenta siquiera de que había entrado.

-¡Ah! Hitomi ¿qué sucede?

-Es tu padre- me mira asustada y yo siento que la sangre se me va a los pies, me levanto de mi asiento y me acerco a ella.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta al teléfono- me dice aún con el terror dibujado en su rostro.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No, pero esta… muy molesto, me ha gritado incluso.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Estás segura?

Ahora soy yo la que tiene cara de sorpresa. Me giro y regreso a mi teléfono de escritorio, antes de levantar el auricular Hitomi sale disparada de mi oficina rumbo a su lugar.

-Listo Hitomi- le digo por teléfono y escucho el silencio de la llamada que me está pasando ahora.

 _-¡Estás demente!-_ es la voz de mi padre a decibeles que no le reconozco.

-Hola a ti también papá- le señalo calmadamente.

 _-¿Porqué no me habías informado que el Caballo Salvaje participará en la exhibición? ¿Acaso no te importa la reputación de tu prometido? ¿La reputación de esta empresa?_

-Si me importa papá- le interrumpo.

 _-¿Entonces?_

-Papá- comienzo a hablar y tomo aire, debo ser valiente –hay algo que planeaba decirte en persona pero dadas las circunstancias no me queda otra opción.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Akane?_

-Voy a romper el compromiso con Shinnosuke.

 _-¡Akane! ¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo?_

-No es ninguna tontería, es mi vida de la que estamos hablando y él y yo ya no somos un equipo, ya no siento nada por él y es probable que él tampoco sienta ya nada por mí.

 _-¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

-Nada- miento.

 _-Akane-_ se detiene y suspira, creo que esta tratando de no explotar _-piensa antes de actuar, por favor. ¿Quieres que regrese a Japón?_

-No, papá por favor, no es necesario. Solo… solo te pido tu comprensión, que entiendas esto desde el punto de vista de mi padre y no del hombre de negocios.

 _-Es que ustedes dos son perfectos. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Te ha hecho algo Shinnosuke para que cambies de opinion?_

-Éramos papá, éramos perfectos. Ahora perseguimos sueños distintos, nos ocultamos cosas- me muerdo el labio, era tan cierto esto que le decía a mi padre.

 _-¿Está saliendo con alguien?_

-No papá.

 _-¿Entonces? De verdad no me explico, hace unas semanas estabas muy contenta planeando su boda._

-No estaba contenta, solo planeaba algo que era inevitable. El distanciamiento me ha hecho ver que no somos el uno para el otro.

 _-Hablas de necedades, estas nerviosa._

-¡No papá! ¡No son necedades! ¿Por qué te niegas a entenderme? Hace meses que comencé a dudarlo y ahora es más claro para mí que Shinnosuke y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos.

 _-El único futuro seguro que tienes es a su lado Akane._

-¿Porqué dices algo así papá?

 _-Porque…_

-¿Papá?

 _-Porque la mitad de las acciones de la compañía están a su nombre._

El aire escapa de mis pulmones, el pánico se apodera de mí. Siento que no respiro, que no logro mantenerme en pie, que caigo. De pronto siento un golpe bajo mis rodillas.

-¡Akane!- es la voz de Hitomi que entra corriendo a mi oficina, yo estoy en el suelo y me siento cansada. Cierro los ojos y ya no escucho nada o a nadie.

* * *

 **Yo sé, el panorama se ve fatal para todos pero les prometo que todo en esta historia tiene un porque y lo que sucede es una pieza clave para el desarrollo de la misma.**

 **Para aquellos que sientan que Ukyo solo fue utilizada, tranquilos ya tendrémos su versión de la historia.**


	11. Jade púrpura

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **-Jade púrpura-**

Aún si pudiera cambiar todo lo que ahora sé y que he descubierto en los últimos días, igual no lo pensaría más de dos veces para romper mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

Sin embargo, quisiera volver a vivir en mi ceguera respecto a los secretos que mi propia familia me había guardado. Mi propia sangre.

Ya pensaré en alguna salida, estaremos bien.

Es horrible todo lo que te hace reflexionar el estar acostada en una cama de hospital esperando el alta.

Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado al teléfono con mi padre, hasta que menciono las trágicas palabras de que nuestro patrimonio esta en las manos de Shinnosuke.

Un leve toque en la puerta me hace volver a la realidad.

-Adelante- digo mientras acomodo las cobijas que me cubren.

-Buenas noches señorita Tendo ¿cómo se siente?- pregunta el médico que me ha atendido, carga en la mano lo que seguramente es mi alta de hospital.

-Ya mejor.

-Me alegra saberlo, tengo aquí los exámenes que le hicimos y está todo en orden así que puede irse a casa.

-Muchas gracias ¿podría avisarle a mi asistente para que me ayude a cambiarme?

-Por supuesto, ha sido un honor conocerla- me tiende la mano.

-No diga eso por favor- me sonrojo, es un médico joven y apuesto que me sonríe antes de salir de la habitación.

De inmediato entra Hitomi.

-¿Cómo te sientes Akane?- se acerca a un lado de mi cama y me abraza, en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Bien, solo ha sido el exceso de trabajo y las malas noches que he pasado.

-Hablé con Nabiki para avisarle, pero tuvo que salir de urgencia rumbo a Kyoto.

-¿Algo grave?

-Hubo un leve derrumbe en los vestidores del gimnasio por las lluvias y tuvo que ir a revisar con los arquitectos que se puede hacer. Me pidió que te comunicara con ella en cuanto despertaras.

-¡Qué exagerada!

-Es tu hermana Akane.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Además está afuera la señora Hibiki.

-¿Solamente?

-Sí, Ryoga está en el trabajo pero envía saludos.

-Entiendo.

De pronto el cerebro se me prende.

-¿Y mi celular Hitomi?

-Aquí lo tienes, te llamó Kasumi para saber cómo estabas y también recibiste una llamada del señor Saotome.

-¿Le avisaste a Shinnosuke?

-Sí.

-¿Dijo algo?

-Akane…- me mira sonrojada, parece avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes que yo no diré nada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? Confío plenamente en tu profesionalismo.

-El señor Saotome estaba más preocupado que tu prometido, de hecho el señor Ryugen me ha dicho que no le molestara con este tipo de tonterías que si era tu forma de llamar la atención estabas muy equivocada.

-Es un idiota infantil.

Hitomi me mira sin decir palabra alguna y de pronto sonríe –el señor Saotome también te está esperando ahí afuera.

Entonces yo también sonrío, aunque ser disimulada no funciona nada.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? ¿Lleva mucho ahí?

-Desde que llamó por la tarde buscándote, vino directo al hospital en cuanto me sacó la información de donde estabas.

Yo sonrío aun más mientras me levanto de la cama y Hitomi corre hasta el sillón que tengo frente a mí para acercarme la ropa.

-Es muy guapo Akane.

-¿Te parece guapo ese idiota?- pregunto indiferente

-La verdad sí, además es muy amable.

-Es insoportable.

Escucho una risita como respuesta cuando me da la camisa y yo le sonrío de vuelta, sabe que lo que le digo es para restarle importancia al momento. Tras abotonar la prenda y meterla dentro de la falda corro al baño para ver mi deplorable aspecto de enferma en el reflejo del espejo.

-¿Trajiste mi bolso?- pregunto a Hitomi desde el baño

-Sí Akane, aquí tienes- me lo entrega.

-¿Traerás un cepillo para cabello?- pregunto mientras abro la cosmetiquera y saco el polvo compacto y unto algo de este sobre la esponja blanca.

-No- responde levantando su rostro con resignación de su búsqueda infructuosa en su bolsa de mano -¿quieres que te vaya a conseguir uno?

-No, déjalo así- resuelvo resignada y paso mis dedos entre mi cabello para desenredarlo un poco y hacer que se vea decente.

Me coloco algo de rubor y un ligero toque rosado en los labios, con los ojos no hay mucho que hacer salvo enchinar las pestañas. Al menos ya no parezco una piltrafa.

Unos minutos más tarde salgo de la habitación. Akari se levanta del sillón que esta en la sala de espera y corre a abrazarme.

-¡Akane! Estaba muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien.

Afuera de la habitación me espera una enfermera con una silla de rueda.

-Es política del hospital señorita Tendo- me dice amablemente al ver mi mueca de disgusto.

-Pero estoy perfectamente bien para salir por mi propio pie.

-Tan necia como desde el día que le conocí- escucho una voz que me pone a temblar y alzo la vista buscándolo emocionada, tratando de ocultar la felicidad que me provoca.

-Estoy bien ¿sabes?

-Sí, seguramente como para terminar en el hospital. Fue el exceso de estrés y la mala alimentación, está muy delgada señorita Tendo.

-Es justo lo mismo que le he dicho desde hace semanas- se une a la conversación Akari.

-El doctor ha dicho que estoy perfectamente bien, tuve un ataque de estrés y por eso me desvanecí pero mi salud es buena.

-Aún así- dice Saotome acercándose con una cara seria a la enfermera para quitarle de las manos la silla de ruedas, me rodea y yo cierro los ojos –no tendrás inconveniente en seguir el protocolo del hospital.

-¿Por qué tendría que ponerme difícil por esto?- pregunto irónica mientras me siento en la silla y levanto los pies en tanto que él se arrodilla frente a mí para acomodar mis pies.

Yo busco sus ojos, algo que me indique que está conmigo y que puedo confiar en él. Pero nada, no se digna a mirarme y cuando estoy por darme por vencida me toca la rodilla, escucho de fondo la voz de Akari platicando animada con Hitomi sobre el hermoso color de las flores que lleva y entonces alza la vista, preocupado me mira directamente a los ojos y yo acaricio sus dedos con cuidado y asiento, y dibujo con mis labios un "estoy bien" y le regalo una sonrisa.

Su rostro cambia, se calma.

-Me contó Ranma que cenaron tú y Nabiki con él y su socio la otra noche. No me habías dicho- dice Akari acercándose a mí para darme el ramo de flores.

-Fue una cena de negocios, no tuvo mucha relevancia y supongo que por eso lo había olvidado.

Ranma me mira con cautela pero no dice nada.

-Me alegro que ya se conozcan mejor- dice mi amiga –bueno como no está Nabiki y tu prometido esta a kilómetros de distancia ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?- me pregunta Akari y cuando estoy abriendo los labios para decirle que prefiero quedarme en mi casa, Saotome toma el atrevimiento de responder.

-Creo que estará mejor en mi casa Akari- las tres lo volteamos a ver sorprendidas y continúa su explicación tranquilamente- Ranko acaba de volver y puede asistirla si necesita algo.

-¡Qué gran idea!- responde animada Akari, pero tanto Hitomi como yo no entendemos nada.

-Bien señorita Tendo será mejor irnos, debe descansar- dice Saotome moviendo la silla y conmigo en ella.

Akari y Hitomi nos siguen.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana en que me asista si llego a sentirme mal?- pregunto jalando su brazo para que se acerque a mí, huele delicioso.

-Es doctora- responde simplemente y llama al elevador.

-Váyanse ustedes- dice Akari cuando la puerta del elevador se abre y yo me giro para tomar su mano.

-¿Segura?- pregunto asustada buscando un tipo de aprobación.

-Sí, Ranko es una doctora fantástica. Estarás bien, yo me llevaré a Hitomi y la dejaré en su casa. ¿Hablaste con Shinnosuke ya?

-Akari…- comienzo a hablar y ella me mira preocupada –él…

-¿Akane?- se acerca a mí y me abraza para susurrarme al oído para que solo yo pueda escuchar -¿han peleado? ¿Estás embarazada?

-Sí y no, no lo estoy- respondo en un susurro –es muy complicado, después te cuento.

Se aleja de mí y me acaricia el rostro con un par de dedos –ya hablaremos linda, estás en buenas manos –luego se levanta y mira a Ranma con una mezcla de alivio pero preocupación a la vez –más te vale cuidarla Saotome.

-No sé porque lo dudas Akari- responde el aludido y empuja con la cadera la silla.

-Muchas gracias por las flores Akari- le digo cuando ya estamos dentro del elevador.

-Son de Ranma- responde sonriente y yo levanto la vista para verlo.

-¡No olvides llamar a Nabiki- me grita Hitomi antes de que las puertas del elevador se cierren.

De repente un silencio se apodera de mis oídos.

-Gracias- me escucho decir

-¿De qué?

-Por preocuparte, por venir, por las flores, por estar al pendiente.

-Estoy preocupado, eso no se debe agradecer Akane.

-Pareciera que eres el único que se preocupa así por mí ¿debería causarme escalofríos?

-No soy el único ¿qué hay de tu familia? Tus hermanas estuvieron fastidiando cada media hora a Hitomi, y Ryoga y Akari fueron los primeros en llegar al hospital, incluso antes que tú. La gente te ama Akane, no deberías cuestionarlo o sentirte agradecida por recibir amor.

Asiento levemente y cierro los ojos. De pronto las puertas del elevador se abren y Ranma me toma en brazos.

-Vamos, te llevare cargando hasta el auto.

-Creí que deseabas apegarte al protocolo del hospital.

-Bueno yo creo que el estacionamiento ya no cuenta como el hospital propiamente.

Y de pronto por primera vez desde la noche anterior vuelvo a sentirme segura, alineada y con pertenencia. Es él, me he vuelto adicta a sus brazos, mimos y palabras inapropiadas.

¿Por qué debería importarme el imperio de mi padre? Mi felicidad y tranquilidad deberían ir antes que nada. Arreglaremos las acciones.

-Estas más calmada- me dice justo antes de llegar a su auto.

-Sí, porque estoy entre tus brazos.

Entonces se detiene y busca mis ojos con los suyos, yo le correspondo la mirada.

-Akane- susurra mi nombre y me besa dulcemente, yo alzo un brazo para apoyarme en su hombro.

-Ranma- respondo su nombre en un susurro entre nuestros labios unidos y pega mi cuerpo más a él.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa- me dice aún entre besos.

-Aja- respondo sin aliento, con los ojos cerrados, encandilada y embriagada por su aliento.

Con un poco de trabajo me coloca dentro del auto y se pone en marcha.

Pego la frente al cristal y cierro los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunta en tanto que enciende el estéreo del auto y la música inunda el ambiente.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué se te antoja cenar?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Entonces te prepararé algo, sabes que soy un fantástico cocinero.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo.

-Te enseñaré.

-¡Oh! No quieres ponerme a prueba, te lo advierto. Podría envenenarte.

-Mi hermana es torpe para esas labores y aprendió muy bien.

-¿De verdad conoceré a tu hermana?- la inseguridad que a veces me domina aparece en escena y las manos comienzan a sudarme.

-Sí ¿por qué?- responde como si no fuera nada.

-Me intimida un poco conocer a tu familia- lo miro de re ojo para analizar su reacción.

-No tendrías porque sentirte así es solo mi hermana, no una asesina- aprovecha un alto para voltear a verme y muestra su mejor sonrisa. Una de esas que denotan travesura.

-¡Ay que gracioso! ¿Lo dices porque tú si lo planeabas ser?- respondo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Yo tampoco soy un asesino, jamás he matado a nadie realmente- regresa su vista al camino, pero aún estamos detenidos porque el verde todavía no se enciende.

-Yo iba a ser tu primera víctima- bajo la vista atormentada por la posibilidad.

-A veces piensa uno locuras ¿No lo crees?

-Supongo.

De nuevo silencio. El necesario para que una nueva interrogante inunde mi mente y nuble mi buen juicio, me debato entre quedarme callada o preguntar y esperar lo mejor.

Opto por lo segundo.

-¿Ranma?

-¿Aja?- mueve la palanca de velocidades y avanzamos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Shinnosuke y tu venganza? Dijiste que debías honrar el nombre de tu familia política. Quiero pensar que tu plan de matarme es algo que no ocurrirá pero entonces ¿qué harás?

-Yo- detiene el auto y se orilla a un lado del camino.

Yo miro al frente, creo que mi pregunta fue inoportuna, mi curiosidad es siempre inoportuna, yo soy siempre inoportuna. _¡Maldita sea! ¿Estoy lista para lo que me responda?_ En estos momentos detesto a Shinnosuke pero tampoco le deseo mal.

-Akane, yo quiero que seas mía.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

Me mira y entonces lo comprendo. ¿Su venganza es esto? ¿enamorarme?

-¡Ah!- me escucho decir con pesadumbre y automáticamente abro la puerta del auto para salir. Necesito aire fresco.

Soy una idiota, una imbécil. Caí. Me enamoré de un sádico que piensa usarme solamente como instrumento de su estúpida venganza. Y aún así no estoy triste, solo meditabunda.

Escucho la puerta del auto cerrarse, pero yo avanzo unos pasos más. Hay gente caminando a mi lado, la calle está concurrida.

-¡Akane!- es su voz y de inmediato lo tengo a mi lado –Akane, no es lo que piensas, no te estoy usando- me detiene por el brazo.

-Sí, lo sé, bueno no lo sé- respondo sin mirarlo, solo miro al frente y aferro mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura –es lo que quiero creer yo también, que no me estas usando porque yo… yo ya no sé que siento por ti y si lo que siento es real y…

Un claxon suena, no debería estar estacionado ahí donde ha dejado el auto.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa y hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

-Ranma- me giro a verlo -¿tú que sientes por mí?

-Te amo- responde de inmediato y yo me siento aliviada, como si pudiera respirar nuevamente después de estar mucho rato bajo el agua. Sonrío y alzo la vista al anuncio luminoso que está tras de mí.

-¿Podemos cenar ahí?- pregunto señalando el sitio de comida rápida. Quiero evadir darle una respuesta porque una boba sonrisa comienza a adornar mi rostro.

-Bien- sonríe aliviado y me abraza, luego me da un beso en la sien cuando escuchamos nuevamente otro claxon –será mejor que mueva el auto, buscaré donde estacionarlo y te alcanzo dentro ¿sí?

-Si- suspiró y lo detengo de la mano, luego me acerco rápidamente para darle un casto beso en los labios –no tardes.

Parece que es mío y yo no hice el mínimo esfuerzo para ganármelo.

Cuando lo veo subir al auto y moverse, pasando a mi lado, para después doblar la esquina es solo entonces que levanto la vista para analizar el lugar donde comeremos. Miro de reojo mi brazalete de hospital y estiro la manga del saco para taparlo.

Abro la puerta de cristal, es un restaurante de comida china.

-Buenas tardes señorita- me sonríe amable el hombre de la entrada- ¿mesa para?

-Buenas tardes, mesa para dos por favor.

-¿A nombre de quién?- pregunta bajando su mirada hacia la libreta que tiene.

-Tendo o Saotome, mi acompañante no tarda- le explico y anota ambas opciones.

-Tengo lista una mesa, sígame por favor.

Calladita lo sigo y atravesamos el lugar que parece estar a reventar, hay mucho ambiente y la música es agradable. En el centro hay una pared que semeja una catarata y las luces juegan un espectáculo grácil.

-Aquí tiene señorita- me muestra una mesa alta para dos y ayudada por el hombre me siento en una de las sillas –la dejo con el menú.

-Gracias.

Una vez sola miro ansiosa la entrada, afortunadamente la mesa es visible y no creo que Ranma tenga problema alguno para ubicarme. Así que abro el menú y me dedico a leer los platillos.

Es tarde, el sol ya se está poniendo y el enorme ventanal que esta al fondo nos regala una visión maravillosa.

-¿Señorita Tendo?- escucho una voz femenina y levanto la mirada para responder pensando que puede ser la mesera.

Me sorprendo al ver que se trata de una chica casi de mi estatura, atlética y algo voluptuosa, de cabello ligeramente purpura con unas cuantas mechas en tono rojizo.

Tiene unos ojos gatunos de un azul casi violeta que hacen juego con su cabello, su ropa es ajustada lleva unos pantalones de piel color azul profundo con una camisa de satín o seda fajada solo al frente en color lila, además porta una chaqueta con la parte trasera más larga y algo arremangada a la altura de los codos. Sin embargo es su dije lo que llama mi atención, un exótico collar de jade con incrustaciones de oro y algunos caracteres que sin duda son chinos.

-Soy yo- respondo colocando sobre la mesa el menú.

Ella me mira, me analiza sin decir palabra alguna y eso me desespera.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- pregunto con un poco de molestia.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que eras tú- su voz es cantarina como una sirena.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-No, pero conoces al viudo de mi prima.

-¿Al viudo de tu prima? Eres entonces familiar de Kaori.

-¡Vaya! Veo que sabes algo, me sorprende verte aún.

-No sé de qué me hablas- me hago la tonta.

-Si sabes el nombre de mi difunta prima, sé perfectamente que me entiendes.

-Entonces deberías de saber también que los planes de Ranma han cambiado.

-Sí, es lo que veo. Y para ser sincera…- se acerca más a mí, como si fuera a susurrarme al oído el resto de su veneno –no me agrada, es por eso que los he seguido.

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo, siento un dolor en el abdomen pero no logro descifrar de qué se trata.

-Tienes suerte…- continúa hablándome, siento su mano sobre mi hombro pero no puedo moverme -… de que no te pueda matar yo misma, pero espero que este mensaje se lo puedas dar a mi querido Ranma.

Trago saliva.

-Dile que su destino ya está decidido y que recuerde muy bien que ni la tonta de su amiguita Ukyo, ni una boba como tú evitarán que cumpla con lo pactado. Dile que estaré ansiosa de su regreso.

Se separa de mí y toma una de mis manos para colocarla sobre mi abdomen.

-Si yo fuera tú apretaría con fuerza- me mira a distancia y se gira para darme la espalda -que tengan buen provecho.

Yo me quedo de piedra viéndola salir y agacho mi vista, mi mano está cubierta de sangre y solo entonces identifico que el dolor es por una herida que me ha provocado con algo filoso.

Quiero levantarme de la silla pero el dolor no me lo permite y por una extraña razón, una opresión que siento en el cuello y hombro, soy incapaz de abrir la boca.

Ranma entra al lugar y el hombre que me trajo a la mesa habla con él, entonces Ranma me señala y sonriente camina hacia mí y a solo unos metros de distancia se percata de que algo me pasa y corre.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?- pregunta conmocionado y me toma en brazos -¿Akane?

Lo miro con preocupación, alzo un poco la mano y ve la sangre. Me saca del lugar y mientras corre hasta donde ha dejado el auto me va tentando con una mano la cara, el cuello y de repente el hombro y baja por mi espalda un poco.

-¡Maldita sea!- grita y me quita algo pequeño, como un palillo para el cabello y entonces puedo abrir por fin los labios y lo primero que hago es gritar de dolor.

-Tranquila amor, te llevaré con Ranko y todo estará bien.

Sin darme cuenta me sube al automóvil y yo caigo como una muñequita de trapo sobre el asiento.

-Una mujer… una…- trato de hablar pero mi mente es un embrollo de pensamientos.

-Lo sé- responde y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos –estarás bien, ya casi llegamos.

Maneja como si el diablo mismo nos persiguiera, pero no me importa. Quiero estirar los pies y que me quiten el dolor.

-Duele- le digo de una forma u otra y el grito de desesperación reaparece -¿porqué?

-Ya hemos llegado- me ignora y alzo un poco la vista para ver el acceso subterráneo a donde vive.

Se estaciona y sale disparado del automóvil, me carga nuevamente y corre al ascensor. Llama el servicio y para mi fortuna las puertas se abren inmediatamente.

Me parece una eternidad la espera.

-Ranko te curará- vuelve a decir.

-¡Demonios!

-Ten calma.

-Ranma- susurro y escondo mi rostro en su hombro.

Las puertas se abren y entonces escucho una voz dulce.

-¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué?

-No hay tiempo de explicar, ayúdala por favor. Fue atacada por Xian Pu

-Iré por mi maletín, recuéstala en el sofá.

 _Así que se llama Xian Pu mi atacante_ , pienso.

Ranma me acomoda en el lugar que le indica la dulce voz, cierro los ojos y trato de no gritar. Siento como me abre la camisa y presiona la herida.

-No es grave- me dice mientras acaricia mi mentón con su mano, yo abro los ojos y lo miro tratando de no expresar nada –estarás bien.

-Me dio un recado para ti- hablo con dificultad.

Abre más los ojos y cuando se va a acercar para que le diga llega una menuda mujer peliroja, de preciosos y expresivos ojos azules. Esta vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta deportiva demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo; en mano trae un maletín de médico color azul eléctrico.

Se coloca junto a mí y quita la mano de Ranma.

-Seguro no tienes las manos limpias- le recrimina sin mirarlo y se concentra en la tarea de revisar mi herida –no es tan grave, pero necesito que traigas unas toallas limpias.

Ranma se pone de pie y camina por el largo corredor perdiéndose de mi vista.

-Estarás bien, pero esto te va a arder mucho- me dice acercando una gasa húmeda.

-¡Ah!- me quejo y me retuerzo.

-Será mejor que respires profundamente, debo suturar la herida.

Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos aferrando las manos al sillón.

-Prometo hacer un delicado trabajo, para no dejarte una marca.

Abro de nuevo los ojos y veo que me mira curiosa.

-Tú debes ser Akane Tendo ¿verdad?

Asiento.

-Yo soy Ranko, la hermana menor de Ranma. Es un gusto por fin conocerte.

-¿Sabes quien soy?

-Por supuesto, Ranma no hace más que hablar de ti.

Me sonrojo.

-Es una lástima la circunstancia en que nos conocemos- dice sacando algo del maletín.

-Lo sé.

-Xian Pu es una loca, desde que murió mi cuñada se ha obsesionado con hacer que Ranma tome el puesto que le corresponde como jefe de los dragones rojos.

-¿No es ya el líder?

-Sí, pero hay otras cosas de la que debe encargarse.

\- ¿Por qué me ha atacado?

-Porque Ranma ya no está concentrado, parece distante y francamente en las nubes.

-No he hecho nada para hacer que él se sienta así, de verdad.

Ríe ligeramente, es una risa sofisticada –entonces podría decirse que el idiota de mi hermano por fin entiende que es el amor a primera vista.

-¿Qué dices de mí? ¿Podrías concentrarte en lo que haces?- le dice Ranma a su hermana cuando le entrega las toallas limpias.

-¡Oh cállate! Akane está bien y estamos charlando cosas de mujeres- extiende una toalla y la coloca a un costado mío –podrías tomar la mano de tu novia, esto va a dolerle.

Ranma se pone rojo, pero no reclama y se acerca tomando con cuidado una de mis manos. Yo aprieto con fuerza la suya cuando siento el primer pinchazo de la aguja traspasar mi piel.

* * *

 **Necesito hacer una mención honorífica a uno de los mejores reviews que recibí del último capítulo.  
**

 **Saritanimelove! Adoré infinitamente tu reacción! Y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado :D  
**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reseñas, son importantes para mí y de verdad que las leo con mucho entusiasmo.**


	12. Sí o No

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-Sí o No-**

Ranma respira de forma mecánica, puedo ver como su pecho se infla cada vez que toma aire. Creo que siente mi mirada pero no voltea a verme, esta serio.

-Es en definitiva mi mejor trabajo- dice animadamente Ranko mientras corta el fino hilo que aún esta unido a mi piel.

Yo no puedo evitar gemir de dolor por lo que ella alza su mirada y sonríe ligeramente –tranquila, te daré unos analgésicos para que puedas dormir.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunta Ranma.

Todo este tiempo ha sostenido mi mano, gesto que en definitiva agradezco pues me permite no pensar en la herida que esta siendo cerrada sobre mi abdomen.

-Tuvo suerte, se nota que no era intensión de esa loca hacerle daño- dice Ranko mientras termina de colocar un vendaje para cubrir mi nueva herida.

-Esa maldita- habla entre dientes Ranma mirando con amargura como guarda sus instrumentos en el maletín azul su hermana. Sigue sin voltear a verme.

-Ya arreglaremos eso, por ahora será mejor que lleves a Akane a alguna habitación en lo que ordeno algo para comer ¿está bien Ranma?

Aún cuando se nota que su hermana puede perfectamente llevar las riendas de la situación no soy capaz de pasar por alto que al final ha esperado la aprobación de su hermano.

Pero Ranma no responde nada, solo se levanta del brazo del sillón que esta contiguo a mí y con la mayor gentileza me alza en brazos como si fuese una simple hoja de papel.

-¿Ranma?- le llamo para ver si se encuentra bien.

El aludido me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto con cierto temor a la respuesta.

-Lo lamento- dice cambiando por completo su cara, como si lo hubiera sacado de un sueño profundo –Ranko ¿porqué no ordenas algo para comer en lo que llevo a Akane a mi habitación?

Ranko da brincos al mismo tiempo que da un par de aplausos, sonríe juguetonamente –por fin ha sucedido ¡haz perdido la razón de una vez por todas!

Yo le sonrío y ella solo rueda los ojos entusiasmada, alza los hombros resignada y se da media vuelta directo a la cocina.

-Lamento lo de tu sofá- le digo a Ranma acomodándome entre sus brazos mientras termina de revisar de reojo el desastre que he provocado en la sala. Hay un rastro de sangre y toallas empapadas de agua deslavada color rojo.

-¿Qué?- obtengo por respuesta.

-Yo estoy bien Ranma, puedo incluso caminar y…

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Xian Pu?- me interrumpe mirándome por fin.

-Ella dijo algo sobre tu destino y que nadie evitaría que lo cumplieras y…

-¿Qué me está esperando?

Asiento como respuesta con un ligero movimiento de cabeza -¿es algo por lo que preocuparse?

Vuelve a desviar la mirada y responde de forma monótona sin un solo ápice de arrepentimiento –No te he contado todo, no lo creí necesario.

De algún modo, en el fondo de mi ser sabía que no sería tan simple el que estuviéramos juntos, al menos no de la forma como él aclama necesitar que estemos juntos.

Por completo.

-Bueno sigo aquí ¿no es así?- respondo segura, no me pienso ir a ningún lado.

Sube las escaleras y el resto del pasillo es un silencio. Me entretengo con el acompasado latido del corazón de Ranma, una maquinaria confundida que me tiene a su merced. No puedo y no quiero alejarme de él.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- me pregunta mientras entramos a la habitación.

-No creo que deba, la herida aún está fresca.

Solo asiente levemente mientras me deposita con calma sobre la blanda superficie de la cama.

-Sabes…- comienzo a decir para romper la seriedad que ha envuelto el bello rostro de este hombre que me deja sin aliento –esta no era la forma en como me había imaginado me llevarías algún día a la cama.

Sonrío.

Me mira sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos y luego música para mis oídos suelta una carcajada que me deja ver lo tenso que esta.

-¿Qué tenías en mente?- me pregunta apoyando su cuerpo de Adonis sobre el colchón a un lado mío.

-Pues detalles más, detalles menos pero involucra poca ropa y mucha imaginación.

-Aún me muero por cogerte, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Un hormigueo se alborota en mi vientre.

-Pues es mutuo.

-Sí, pero en tu condición creo que es una tarea imposible justo ahora. Además ya te dije que no solo quiero cogerte, me encantaría hacerte el amor y que seas capaz de amarme.

Siento como la sangre se agolpaba violentamente en todo mi rostro y un agradable escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal.

-Amo como te sonrojas- me susurra acercándose aún más a mí, lo suficiente para recibir un beso que ya anhelaba y que no llega.

Nuestras miradas compiten entre sí para determinar quien esta más deseoso, nuestros labios estan casi rozándose y entonces baja sus labios por mi cuello, entre mis senos y recorren camino sobre mi abdomen hasta llegar al lugar donde llevo la venda sobre la herida. Un punzón de dolor me saca de mis ensoñaciones e involuntariamente me muevo cuando me besa.

-Iré por el analgésico para las molestias.

Apoya ambas manos sobre el colchon para levantarse y antes de que lo haga acaricio su antebrazo.

-Ranma- lo llamo y él atiende a mi llamado poniendo toda su atención a mis palabras –Esto fue un accidente, no te culpes por favor, yo estoy bien y…

-¿Tan demente estas como para seguir queriendo estar conmigo?- pregunta serio, casi molesto si tuviese que decidirme por una sola emoción.

-Ya te lo dije, no me iré a ninguna parte. Entre tú y yo hay algo que va más allá de mi comprensión también y soy incapaz de pensarme con alguien más. Sé que tu sientes lo mismo.

-Sí, lo siento. Arreglaremos esto, te enseñaré a protegerte- dice acercándose de nueva cuenta a mi rostro y esta vez nos fundimos en un beso diferente a los anteriores, es tierno, delicado, lleno de devoción -no tardo- susurra sobre mis labios.

Asiento sin responder y lo veo salir por la puerta de la habitación dejándola abierta.

Cuando dejo de escuchar sus pasos miro de nueva cuenta el vendaje. No puedo evitar que unas lágrimas de miedo salgan de mis ojos pero de inmediato las quito. Por supuesto que me muero de temor _¿qué si otro pariente de su difunta esposa quiere cobrarse la venganza que Ranma ha sido incapaz de realizar?_

Suspiro y me llevo ambas manos a la cara, no quiero llorar pero igual necesito desahogarme.

Me levanto con cuidado y camino hasta el baño, cierro la puerta y abro la llave del lavamanos. Solo requiero un par de minutos para tranquilizarme. Debo llamar a Nabiki pero no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Me miro en el espejo y mi aspecto es bastante desaliñado _¿cómo he sido capaz de coquetear con Ranma en este estado?_ Con razón su preocupación, me veo terrible. El pelo esta alborotado y la camisa rota y ensangrentada.

Dejo correr mis lágrimas contenidas. Y de pronto mi mente comienza a hacer una lista invisible de todo lo que tengo que hacer. Debo hablar con Shinnosuke, con mis hermanas, con mi padre sobre la decisión que estoy tomando.

Será una decepción para mi padre _¿acaso no nos creía capaces a ninguna de sus hijas de llevar su negocio?_ No sé a quien quiero engañar más con esa tonta pregunta, en realidad la preocupación de mi padre no recae en si somos o no capaces de llevar el negocio sino en que Shinnosuke ha sido la imagen desde siempre del mismo, es la estrella del show y todo tiene un poco más de sentido.

Un toque ligero en la puerta del baño me devuelve al presente.

-Akane te traje el medicamento

-Sí, salgo enseguida, quería asearme un poco antes de cenar. ¿Qué ha pedido tu hermana?

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo un poco adolorida pero con la medicación estaré como nueva.

Tomo un poco de agua y me lavo la cara para eliminar rastro alguno de lágrimas y maquillaje. Tras secarme me quito la camisa y quedo con solo el sujetador puesto, abro la puerta cubriéndome con la misma toalla.

-¿Me podrías dar algo de ropa? ¿Una camiseta tuya tal vez?- pregunto a Ranma quien se ha quedado sentado en uno de los sillones que estan a un lado de la cama junto al ventanal con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

Levanta su cara y se gira para verme, abre los ojos sorprendido. Mudo.

Vuelvo a pedirle la ropa y esta segunda vez asiente, se levanta directo al vestidor que esta tras la pared de la cama, todo en silencio, lo que me da algo de satisfacción interna.

Decido aventurarme e ir tras él, esperándolo a la puerta del enorme vestidor que yo simplemente había confundido por un closet.

-¿Qué han pedido para cenar?- pregunto nuevamente y él sigue ignorándome tras dar un rápido vistazo hacia mí.

Camino dentro del vestidor y me paro justo a un lado de él, esta sacando una sudadera ligera de mujer y en la otra mano alcanzo a verle un par de prendas de encaje, supongo que será ropa interior para mí.

-¿Ranma? ¿Acaso compraste más ropa para mí?- lo llamo tratando de tomar de sus manos las prendas íntimas.

Él vuelve la cara sin soltar la ropa, con una expresión serena como de un niño pequeño que anhela un juguete que acaba de ver en la tienda.

-Esto es demasiado- susurra y yo frunzo el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refiere.

Todo sucede muy rápido entonces, suelta las prendas que lleva en las manos y jala la toalla que me sirve de escudo lanzando todo al piso. Me toma por la cintura y me aprisiona contra una de las cajoneras que estan cerca.

Besándome con desesperación, misma reacción que es correspondida por mi parte de igual o mayor forma.

-Te necesito- susurro en su oído mientras aspiro el aroma que despide su piel y luego me atrevo a tomar con mis dientes suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ya soy un manojo de sentidos en alerta, mis manos se aferran a su espalda y algunos dedos juguetean con su cabello, deshaciendo un poco la trenza que lleva sin zafarla por completo.

-Yo también, te necesito- gime alzándome, tomando mis muslos haciendo que mis piernas terminen a cada lado de su cadera.

Somos brazos, manos, piernas, desesperación y necesidad. Todo mi ser lo desea, cada poro de mi piel grita la necesidad de fundirse con él. Somos pura energía, electricidad. ¿Han visto como se ve un rayo al caer? ¿La luminiscencia que produce? Así me siento, completamente iluminada por su toque.

Luego sube sus manos por mis costados, acariciando mis curvas desde los glúteos hasta llegar a mis costillas pero al hacerlo estira mi piel y no puedo evitar reaccionar con dolor, aún tengo una herida fresca, lo que estamos haciendo no es prudente.

De inmediato me suelta, bajándome con cuidado frente a él.

-Será mejor que te deje para que te cambies- me dice recargando su frente sobre la mía tratando de acompasar su respiración agitada.

-Ok- respondo aún con los ojos cerrados, haciendo lo mismo que él, tranquilizando mi corazón.

Siento que se separa de mí y cuando abro los ojos alcanzo a divisar su espalda, como ya no lleva el saco me doy cuenta que esa camisa le ajusta perfecto permitiendo que cada uno de sus músculos se dibuje bajo la tela.

Suelto un suspiro, mitad frustración, mitad alivio. Me toco la piel de la cara con el dorso de la mano y estoy ardiendo. Este hombre me pone a tope en cuestión de segundos y a pesar de todo este ha sido el acercamiento más prolongado e íntimo que hemos tenido.

-Voy a dejarte el analgésico en la mesita de noche junto con algo de agua- lo esucho a lo lejos.

-Gracias.

-Iré mientras a ayudar a Ranko con la mesa.

-Muy bien, no tardo.

Escucho un suspiro y no puedo evitar alegrarme, en verdad él esta tan afectado por lo que acaba de no suceder como yo.

-Hay unas cuantas prendas extra que compre para ti.

No respondo, porque no sé que pueda decirle.

-No quiero que pienses mal, solo quería estar preparado- supongo que trata de hacerlo sonar normal.

-¿Por si me raptabas?- pregunto animada.

-Jajaja ¿Es comediante señorita Tendo?

-No, pero usted es un pervertido señor Saotome.

-Por ti lo soy amor, solo por ti- escucho unos pasos y luego se detiene –Akane.

-¿Sí?

-Puedes utilizar el teléfono si lo deseas para llamar a tus hermanas y avisarles que estas bien.

-Gracias.

-Aunque sea una verdad a medias.

-No sigas con eso por favor, estoy bien. En verdad.

-Me voy, para que puedas cambiarte sin temor a que este pervertido te arranque la ropa.

Río y escucho que cierra la puerta.

Suspiro unas cuantas veces y trato de calmarme. Luego veo la ropa tirada y decido que utilizaré ese conjunto. En realidad no hay tanta ropa, solo un par de pantalones, la sudadera y un par de playeras. Cosas sencillas.

Tomo uno de los pantalónes y mientras decido que playera usar la curiosidad de estar en su vestidor me gana. Camino hasta la cajonera y comienzo a abrirla, en uno de los cajones descubro su ropa deportiva. Son sudaderas en tonos negro, azul, gris y rojo. Todas huelen a él por lo que decido que prefiero usar su ropa, saco una en color azul marino totalmente cerrada con capucha y junto con el resto de la ropa salgo del vestidor.

La puerta de la habitación esta cerrada, así que decido quitarme el resto de la ropa que aún llevo. Camino desnuda hasta el baño y tomo una toalla de mano del armario que esta junto a la regadera. La mojo con agua caliente y me limpio los restos de sangre de la piel.

Luego vuelvo a la cama y me visto. No puedo negar que el efecto de la adrenalina esta pasando porque comienzo a sentir mayor dolor, por lo que tomó de la mesa de noche el analgésico.

Me siento en el mismo sillón donde estaba Ranma y miro con cansancio el teléfono. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Levanto la bocina y marco el número de Nabiki.

-¿Nabiki?

 _-¡Akane! Me dijo Akari que te habían dado de alta y ¿qué vas a estar en casa de Ranma Saotome?_

-Su hermana es doctora.

 _-Imaginé que vivía solo y mal pensé. Lo siento Akane._

-Nabiki- no estoy segura si deba decirle por teléfono que voy a romper mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

 _-¿Pasa algo? Akari dijo que estabas bien, que solo te habías desmayado por exceso de trabajo o algo así. ¿La carga es mucha hermanita? ¿Quieres que contratemos otra asistente?_

Inspiro, debo decirle –No es eso.

 _-¿Entonces?_

-Voy a terminar con Shinnosuke.

 _-¿Es enserio?-_ su voz suena extrañamente animada _-¿Es por el señor Saotome?_

-No, no, no, bueno no realmente.

 _-¿Qué estás ocultándome?_

-Es sólo que en pocos días he sentido más de lo que jamás he sentido por Shinnosuke.

 _-¿Estas enamorada? ¿De verdad?_

-No sé si es amor.

 _-¿Dormiste con él?_

-¡Cielos no!

 _-¿Por qué?_

-Ya te dije que no sé que es lo que siento cuando estoy cerca del señor Saotome. Es…

 _-¿Electricidad?_

-Sí, eso es lo que siento. Me siento valiente, motivada, curiosa.

 _-¡Ay Akane!-_ escucho que solloza

-No, Nabiki, no te preocupes verémos que hacer con lo de las acciones que tiene Shinnosuke, tal vez podamos llegar a una negociación con él.

 _-¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo estoy muy contenta por ti, eso que empiezas a sentir es lo que quería que experimentaras con un hombre. ¿Acciones?_

¡Soy una idiota! Es seguro que nadie, salvo mi padre y Shinnosuke, sepan sobre las acciones. ¿Porqué tendría que saberlo Nabiki o Kasumi y no yo?

-Es sólo que hablé con papá por la tarde y le dije que quería romper mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

 _-Ok._

-Y él mencionó que Shinnosuke tiene mitad de las acciones de la empresa.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Eso no puede ser cierto?_

-¿Por qué mentiría papá?

 _-No es verdad eso Akane, Shinnosuke tiene un porcentaje de las acciones pero es solo la cuarta parte. La empresa esta dividida en cuatro partes iguales. Seguro papá te dijo eso para presionarte._

-¿Tanto aprecia a Shinnosuke?

 _-¡Ay Akane! No tienes idea de lo mucho que ama nuestro padre a Shinnosuke-_ se queda callada un momento y suspira – _creo que debí haberte dicho esto hace mucho pero… papá ayudó a Shinnosuke a abrir un par de empresas de manera independiente._

-Tú ¿lo sabías?

 _-Papá no sabe que lo sé, lo descubrí hace unos meses por accidente._

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?

 _-Imaginé que lo sabías, eres la beneficiaria del seguro de ambas empresas._

-No sabía nada- digo con cierto tono lúgubre –no sé nada ya.

 _-Tranquila, resolveremos esto. ¿Hablaste ya con Shinnosuke?_

-No.

 _-Bien, no lo hagas aún. Averiguaré con los abogados que podemos resolver, deberás esperar un poco antes de terminar con él. ¿Sí?_

-Muchas gracias Nabiki.

 _-No te preocupes Akane, ni que alguien fuera a morir por esto._

Mi hermana no tiene ni idea de que yo estuve a punto de morir por Shinnosuke. Y no planeo darle motivos para odiarlo.

* * *

-Akane la cena esta lista- escucho la voz de Ranko al otro lado de la puerta.

Una vez que había terminado de hablar con Nabiki me había recostado sobre la cama para tranquilizarme. Así que ya había pasado un rato sola cuando Ranko sube para llamarme a cenar.

Abro la puerta y me topo con la curiosa mirada de Ranko.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias por todo.

Camino fuera de la habitación y ambas salimos a través del pasillo con dirección a las escaleras.

-Mi hermano quiso venir por ti para llevarte cargando abajo pero le dije que te sentaría bien caminar, además antes de que pudiera debatirme recibió una llamada de la oficina. Por eso he venido por ti.

-Gracias- me causa un poco de gracia su explicación.

Caminamos hasta llegar al descanso que esta al inicio de las escaleras y entonces me detiene del brazo.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas con mi hermano?- pregunta con un falso tono serio.

-No estamos juntos ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

-Vaya pero si no soy tonta, se nota que están juntos.

-Acabamos de conocernos.

-Eso no me lo creo, si fuese el caso Xian Pu no te hubiese atacado- se encoge de hombros y comienza a bajar las escaleras, yo la sigo.

-¿Sabes porque me atacó?- pregunto ahora llena de curiosidad por saber que tanto conoce de los secretos de su hermano.

-Seguro que sí, esa loca se ha querido meter en la cama con mi hermano desde que lo conoció. Claro que no podía hacer públicamente su interés por él ya que estaba comprometido con su prima pero ahora que mi cuñada ya no le es un impedimento estoy segura que se propone hacer que Ranma cumpla con el pacto de su loca familia.

-¿El pacto?

-Estás diciendo boberías enana- la voz de Ranma nos sorprende a ambas al final de la escalera.

-Es cierto, estoy segura de que por eso ha decidido atacar a tu novia.

-Akane no es aún mi novia y además eso del pacto es una antigua tradición que lleva años sin llevarse acabo. Vamos te llevaré el resto del camino en mis brazos- dice acercándose a mi faltando solo unos cuantos escalones y me toma con cuidado.

-Ella debe caminar genio- le recrimina Ranko rodando los ojos.

-Mañana caminará todo lo que quieras, por ahora no quiero que se le revienten los puntos.

-Pues si lo dices enserio será mejor que esta noche no duermas con ella.

Me pongo colorada al instante y Ranko sonríe complacida.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar?- necesito cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Es comida italiana, espero que te guste la pasta.

-Por supuesto- sonrío ante el entusiasmo excesivo de Ranko, ella es una chispa andante, agradable y social.

Además es muy hermosa, tiene la piel blanca y el mismo color de ojos que Ranma que acentua inteligentemente con un delineado ligero, un poco de rubor y color de labios rojos.

Ranma camina más adelante que la cocina, en un área que no conocía. Un comedor de madera oscura con platos blancos nos recibe, las sillas son color negro forradas completamente.

Ranko abre una silla –puedes sentar a Akane aquí.

-Gracias- él me baja con cuidado y arrima la silla a la mesa.

Ranko se sienta frente a mí y Ranma a mi derecha –te ofrecería un poco de vino pero estoy pensando recetarte antibiótico para evitar cualquier infección- dice Ranko sirviendo la copa de Ranma y la de ella.

-¡Que lástima!- suspiro y Ranma comienza a servirme un agua mineral.

-En cuanto Ranko te de el alta prometo llevarte a cenar con mucho vino de por medio- me dice Ranma acercándose para besarme la sien.

-Ok.

Ranko sirve la pasta mientras que Ranma comienza a servir la ensalada.

-Muchas gracias- le digo a Ranma cuando me acerca el plato.

-Hablé con Mai por la mañana y me dijo que sí consiguieron el evento del festival de luces de Diciembre- dice Ranko, obviamente dirigiéndose a Ranma.

-Sí- responde Ranma girando su cubierto en la pasta para tomar un bocado.

-¿Entonces pasaremos Navidad en Japón?- pregunta Ranko y come un poco de la ensalada.

-Eso parece ¿no te entusiasma la idea?

-Bastante en realidad, no creo que el hospital me permita tomar vacaciones en Diciembre este año.

-¿Tú vives aquí en Japón Ranko?- pregunto tras pasar un bocado de pasta, esta deliciosa esta comida.

-Sí, desde la residencia me mude a Japón.

-¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

-Neurocirugía.

-Me siento pequeña- respondo y ella ríe.

-No deberías, es la peor médico del hospital- agrega Ranma y Ranko le avienta a la cara su servilleta de tela.

-Jaja eso quisieras- le muestra la lengua Ranko y yo no puedo evitar reir.

-Es cierto, ella es muy buena- sonríe Ranma y vuelve a comer un bocado de pasta.

Ranko le sonríe a su hermano y extiende su mano para tomar su servilleta de tela. Al verlos pienso en lo mucho que amo a mis hermanas y lo mucho que extraño la forma como convivíamos antes de que Kasumi se fuera a Tailandia.

El resto de la cena pasa de forma agradable, la comida es deliciosa y las ocurrencias de Ranko me matan de la risa, claro que Ranma la reprende cada que yo me toco el vendaje para que deje de ser una simple y no me haga reír tanto.

-Pero basta de mí ¿a qué te dedicas Akane?

-Yo… bueno, pues yo…- tartamudeo un poco y miro a Ranma con angustia.

-Es la representante de Ryugen Shinnosuke- responde él con tranquilidad.

-¿Enserio? Creí que su prometida era su representante- dice pero se detiene y me mira con recelo -¡Oh no!

-Su ex prometida- la corrijo y ella abre los ojos como platos.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué hiciste?

-Ranko tú mejor que nadie debería comprender que el corazón no se manda.

-Pero no es lo mismo creer en el amor sobre todas las cosas a que vengas de China y rompas un compromiso.

-Ranma no rompió nada, coincidió simplemente- me apresuro a justificar.

-¿Y la amas?- pregunta curiosa. Yo río.

-Ranko, acabamos de conocernos hace unos cuantos días, tendrá si acaso una semana. Lo mío con Shinnosuke… tenía unos meses que ya no era lo mismo, de hecho nos dimos un tiempo. Por eso te he dicho que tu hermano y yo no somos nada.

-¿Pero a ti te gusta mi hermano?- pregunta ahora con el ceño fruncido suponiendo seguramente que soy yo la que juega con Ranma.

-Sí- respondo de forma sencilla y clara –me gusta y me encantaría salir con él.

-Yo no te he pedido que salgamos- dice Ranma tomando un sorbo de su copa.

Miro a Ranma torciendo un poco los labios, creo que no piensa admitir ante su hermana que enrealidad ya hemos salido y que esta loco por mí. Así no quiero contradecirle y juego a lo mismo que él -pero si me lo pidieras aceptaría. Además haz dicho que me llevarás a cenar en cuanto sea libre de los antibióticos.

-A ver- habla Ranko -no entiendo ¿entonces porque la atacó Xian Pu? Pensé que lo había hecho porque estas saliendo con Akane.

-Eso me recuerda que también mencionó a Ukyo- le digo alarmada a Ranma y este tensa la mandíbula.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver si está bien, regreso más tarde- dice mientras se levanta de su lugar sin esperar nuestras respuestas. Luego se detiene y regresa para darme un rápido beso en los labios.

-Ranko ¿estarán bien?- pregunta a su hermana con sus manos recargadas en mis hombros.

-Sí, descuida, tenemos la seguridad privada del edificio aquí no nos pasará nada. Ve con cuidado.

-No tardaré- me dice y luego mira a su hermana –cierra con la clave.

Lo sigo con la mirada y lo pierdo tras el muro que divide el comedor de la sala. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y mi corazón tiembla con su partida, ¿qué tanto le importa Ukyo? Me ha confesado que ha sido la primera mujer en su vida y que es su mejor amiga. Debería no estar celosa, pero soy humana.

-Akane- escucho la dulce voz de Ranko llamándome –estará bien, ¿me ayudas a levantar la mesa?

Asiento dejando de taladrar con la vista el espacio que ha dejado tras de sí Ranma y me levanto para tomar su plato y el mío.

Tras lavar la cocina llamo a Kasumi para avisarle que me encuentro bien, que estoy en casa de Ranma y Ranko, unos amigos de Akari. Le explico que esto es porque Ranko es doctora y se ha ofrecido a asistirme en caso de que me sienta mal.

Le pido que no le diga a papá esto, que solo le diga que estoy bien. Me percato de que ella tampoco lo aprueba, pero le pido me ayude y prometo explicarle todo con más calma en unos días.

Miro el teléfono en mis manos y medito si debo o no hablar con Shinnosuke, al final decido que lo mejor será no llamarle.

Luego de darme mi espacio Ranko me muestra el resto de la casa, como la habitación de su madre cuando se queda de visita en Japón. La de ella, que es enorme y minimalista. La biblioteca que sirve también de estudio para ella, luego me lleva hasta la oficina privada de Ranma, pero me explica que no podemos pasar porque siempre esta cerrado con llave.

Me lleva a ver la enorme colección de vinos que tiene su hermano, entonces recuerdo el vino blanco que me ha enviado. Incluso me muestra el cuarto de lavandería y luego la habitación de huespedes que solo me señala. Al final terminamos en la sala de estar y Ranko decide que debemos ver una película en lo que esperamos noticias de Ranma.

Pero a mitad de esta Ranko comienza a sentirse cansada y se disculpa. Me dice que cerrará el departamento con clave y que se ira directo a la cama. Nos despedimos y yo tampoco soy capaz de terminar de ver la película, los nervios por la tardanza de Ranma carcomen mi estómago.

Estoy de pie frente a la ventana un largo rato, luego veo la hora y ya pasan de la una de la mañana, así que decido acurrucarme en el sillón.

No sé en que momento regresa Ranma, cuando me muevo siento el peso de cobijas sobre mi cuerpo y una figura musculosa bajo la mano que he estirado.

Abro los ojos y ahí estamos los dos, acostados en la misma cama. Él esta plácidamente dormido y no quiero despertarlo. Froto mis ojos para acostumbrarlos a la ligera penumbra que esta ya comenzando a quebrarse bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana y me doy cuenta de que solo llevo nuevamente una camiseta de él.

Así que me vuelvo a acomodar a su lado, mis movimientos hacen que él se gire y me abrace por la cintura. Sigue durmiendo, pero me tiene sujeta a su lado por lo que puedo estudiar su rostro, sus labios, el largo de sus pestañas, el ritmo que llevan sus fosas nasales con cada respiración.

Por supuesto que estoy segura ahora, más que antes, de que no quiero apartarme jamás de su lado.

-Deja de mirarme así- susurra aún adormilado y yo reprimo una risita tonta -¿sabes que soy un experto en artes marciales y sé cuando mi enemigo me está analizando?

-No sabía que era tu enemiga- respondo también en un susurro.

-Pues entérate ahora, por tu culpa yo no funciono igual.

-¿Te ha ido bien con Ukyo?

-Sí- abre un ojo –pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, prefiero seguir durmiendo un poco más antes de que suene el maldito despertador.

-¿Tienes que trabajar mañana?-

-Algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida señorita Tendo.

-Lo lamento tanto- le digo sarcástica dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz y él me abraza acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Yo más, quisiera permanecer por siempre aquí en la cama contigo.

-Te das cuenta de que estamos durmiendo juntos nuevamente.

Abre ambos ojos y me mira divertido –No está mal ¿no? ¿Te dije que eres la primera mujer desde la muerte de mi esposa con la que duermo?

-Que mentira más grande.

-Déjame dormir ¿sí?

Vuelvo a besarlo en la nariz y le susurro un sí que probablemente ya no alcanza a escuchar porque de nuevo duerme profundamente.

Trato de imitarlo.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos sean los nuevos followers! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, prometo que será terminada :D**

 **Recuerden que hay capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. horario CDMX**


	13. En Fuego

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **-En fuego-**

¿Sería malo mentir? Quiero decir, mentirme a mi misma.

Crear un mundo propio, mío solamente en el cual soy solo una chica más que trabaja en un despacho cualquiera y que ha conocido a un chico por casualidad en un restaurante local.

Un mundo sin Shinnosuke, en el cual Ranma Saotome es ese chico guapísimo que he conocido recien y con quien he salido unas cuantas veces en citas normales plan tipo cenas o cine. Nada de confesiones o venganza o justicia.

¿Es mucho pedir?

¿Soy codiciosa?

¿Importa?

Han pasado varios días desde el ataque de Xian Pu. Y aún cuando el médico que me atendió en el hospital había recomendado descanso total Ranko me ha dado permiso para trabajar el viernes pues me resulta imposible la sola idea de quedarme en casa cuando Nabiki aún sigue de viaje. Por el momento yo soy la cabeza de la empresa.

El fin de semana no hemos hablado sobre lo sucedido, Ranma me ha prometido un fin tranquilo y alejado de todo el mundo. Tampoco me ha tocado, si acaso solo nos hemos besado pero no ha pasado nada y yo creo que es por mi herida.

El domingo me animo y le pregunto sobre Ukyo y él me dice que solo la vigiló en lo que conseguía un guardaespaldas para ella la noche del jueves. Habló con ella y le explicó que Xian Pu estaba en el país buscando su propia forma de hacerse justicia en el nombre de su familia. No le ha contado que me han atacado.

Es martes y en estos días me ha traído y ha venido por mí a la oficina. A su hermana solo la veo en las mañanas porque ha tenido guardias largas. Volvimos a cenar juntos el sábado y ella cocinó, pero el resto del tiempo solo hemos estado Ranma y yo.

No he hablado con Kasumi, sé que le prometí explicarle todo pero no sé como decirle que no voy a casarme con Shinnosuke. Sé que ella lo adora y que es la promotora número uno del matrimonio, pero ella no soy yo.

Pasan de las 3 de la tarde cuando recibo una llamada de Shinnosuke. Veo el teléfono con cierta ansiedad, no sé si seré capaz de sonar convincente. La última vez que hablé con Nabiki me pidio no ser hostil con él hasta que no averiguara que tan metido estaba en la empresa.

Decido alzar la bocina, bajo un poco la música que tengo de fondo para escucharlo mejor.

 _-¿Cómo estas Akane?-_ pregunta al otro lado de la línea.

-Mucho mejor ¿y tú?- pregunto por cortesía.

- _Igual, me ha revisado el médico del pueblo y dice que esto tardará más tiempo del que dijeron en Tokio, por mucho medicamento que hayan administrado la fisura no está sanando como debiera y tendré que tener puesta la férula más tiempo. A menos que pretenda no volver a practicar deporte._

-Lamento mucho escucharlo ¿Te duele?

 _-No tanto. ¿Tú cómo has estado? Hablé con Kasumi y me dijo que en verdad habías estado hospitalizada por exceso de estrés. Yo siento mucho no haberlo creído Akane._

-No ha pasado nada grave.

- _De verdad lo siento mucho-_ escucho que suspira profundamente – _soy un imbécil Akane, quisiera estar ahí contigo._

-Tranquilo, debes mejorar por el bien de tu carrera.

- _Para eso te llamaba-_ hace una pausa _-Akane no sé si me será posible estar en la exhibición_.

-Me lo imaginé, solo que no podré cancelar tu participación. Y tendré que buscar un reemplazo para ti como número de apertura, Hitomi ha pensado que igual podría participar tu equipo en una exhibición más elaborada y tú podrías narrarla.

 _-¿Porqué no pones a tu nuevo novio como número de apertura?_

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Sigues con eso?

 _-Me dijo Ryoga que estabas quedándote en su casa._

-¿Y te dijo Ryoga que es porque su hermana es médico?- un silencio, que se prolonga demasiado, nos da el espacio para pensar a ambos.

- _Tenemos que hablar Akane_ \- me suelta con seriedad.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondo tratando de sonar condescendiente.

- _Tal vez podrías venir el fin de semana._

-Ya veremos.

Ríe irónico – _me imagino que sí._

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo una reunión en un par de minutos- le explico.

 _-Claro, y piensa lo de Saotome, te lo digo enserio. Cuídate._

Por supuesto que no me aclara que parte de lo relacionado con Ranma me dice enserio, si la parte de que lo ponga a él como el espectáculo de apertura para la exhibición o la parte de que es mi nuevo novio.

El remordimiento comienza a asomarse, Shinnosuke jamás me ha hecho realmente nada malo y no es justo que yo le deje de esta forma. Pero lo que siento por Ranma es superior a todo y de solo pensar en no tenerlo a mi lado me hace considerar que en verdad soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de garantizar lo nuestro.

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Es lo que siento amor o solo emocionada por una refrescante novedad?

-Akane- escucho la voz de Hitomi y alzo mi vista –te han traído esto.

Le hago una seña para que pase y deja sobre mi escritorio un paquete enorme junto con un arreglo de flores rojas.

-¿Quién lo envía?- pregunto porque la caja no se parece a nada de lo que me ha enviado Ranma.

-Venía con esta tarjeta sellada- dice entregándome un sobre negro.

-Gracias Hitomi, avisa a los chicos que me esperan en la sala de juntas que tardaré unos minutos más pero que pueden comenzar sin mí.

Asiente y sale de mi oficina cerrándola.

Abro la nota.

 _ **Mi adorada señorita Tendo,**_

 _ **El sábado por la noche habrá una fiesta de caridad en nuestra organización, es una fiesta para recaudar fondos. Por supuesto no se me ocurre mejor acompañante que usted pero debo preguntarle ¿me haría el honor de asistir a la gala conmigo?**_

 _ **Espero que el vestido le ayude a reflexionar su respuesta.**_

 _ **Con amor,**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome**_

Pero si no tengo que pensar nada, la respuesta es un rotundo y absoluto sí. Tomo la nota y la sujeto fuerte contra mi pecho, luego suspiro y me levanto para abrir la enorme caja color malva.

Tras capas y capas de papel blanco un bellísimo vestido color negro, con lo que simulan ser transparencias, se presenta ante mis ojos. Quiero sacarlo y probármelo en este instante pero una junta me espera, así que esta hermosura tendrá que esperar.

Cierro la caja y marco de inmediato el número de Ranma.

 _-¿Te ha llegado el regalo?-_ pregunta tras contestar al segundo timbrado.

-Sí, es muy hermoso.

 _-Espero que sea de tu agrado, pero si sientes que es muy atrevido podemos buscar otro._

-No, sé que es perfecto. También me encantaron las flores.

 _-¿Entonces aceptas ser mi acompañante a la fiesta?_

-Por supuesto- respondo alegre.

 _-¿Hoy a que hora quieres que pase por ti?_

-A las 7, tengo que recibir al fotógrafo de la revista a las 6 pero prometo no tardar mucho.

 _-Ahí estaré a las 7 entonces._

-Muy bien, te veré más tarde.

 _-Claro._

Guardo el teléfono en mi chaqueta, tomo mi libreta para la junta y salgo de la oficina cerrándola.

* * *

Miro el reloj nuevamente y ya son más de las 8:30 de la noche. La reunión con el fotógrafo ha salido bastante bien, aunque sigue insistiendo en conocer a Shinnosuke lo más pronto posible por lo que he acordado con él una conferencia con la cámara web siempre y cuando yo aparezca en la sesión fotográfica en su momento.

Así que aprovecho que Ranma aún no llega para organizar todos mis pendientes para mañana, entre los cuales esta eso de hablar con Shinnosuke sobre visitarlo, obviamente junto con el fotógrafo, la próxima semana.

Estiro el cuello y sin darme mucha cuenta mis ojos analizan por quinceava vez el vestido negro que está aún acomodado dentro de su caja. Acto seguido dirijo la vista al arreglo de flores y para finalizar este absurdo ritual termino viendo el celular en espera de algún mensaje que explique su retraso.

Mensaje que no llega.

Sé que no debería preocuparme, ayer tampoco llegó a tiempo por mí por una urgencia. Seguramente ha pasado lo mismo y no puede avisarme, pero por alguna extraña razón estoy inquieta.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, son 8:32 p.m.

Inhalo y exhalo, las manos me sudan. Debo ser de las últimas personas que aún están en la oficina. Hitomi se ha ido a casa desde las 6:30 p.m.

Decido marcar nuevamente el teléfono de Ranma y nuevamente me manda a buzón. Algo no esta bien.

Me levanto de mi lugar y salgo de la oficina, cierro la puerta y camino hasta el elevador. Una vez dentro marco el último piso, donde esta el restaurante.

-Buenas noches señorita Tendo- me recibe una camarera cuando entro -¿quiere una mesa?

-Buenas noches, estoy buscando a la sous chef Kuonji.

-Iré por ella.

La mesera se aleja y yo espero de pie, cerca de la entrada de la cocina. Paso el teléfono de una mano a otra, esperando un milagro. Casi de inmediato Ukyo sale.

-Buenas noches señorita Tendo- me dice y yo la tomo del brazo para llevarla fuera del restaurante.

-Hola Ukyo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es lo que quería saber ¿tienes idea de si Ranma esta bien?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- me dice ahora notablemente preocupada.

-Es que hemos quedado para cenar, se supone que vendría por mí a las 7 y no he sabido nada de él. Estoy…- la voz se me quiebra y ella me mira con sorpresa pero de inmediato me abraza.

-Así que eres tú con quien sale Ranma- afirma más que preguntar y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Estoy preocupada ¿sabes sí pasó algo? Sé que eres su mejor amiga.

-Lo soy, pero hay cosas que no me cuenta- dice sonriendo con amabilidad cuando deja de abrazarme –seguramente es por alguna junta de los dragones rojos que este tardando.

-¿Porqué no me lo diría?

-Porque esas juntas son imprevistas, nunca sabe cuando puedan ocurrir.

-Creí que él era el líder.

-Ja hay cosas que estan fuera de sus manos. Los dragones rojos es más una democracia en lo que se refiere a decisiones importantes. Aunque la última palabra es del líder.

-Ya veo- suspiro derrotada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La miro un poco preocupada, espero que no me diga nada sobre mi compromiso con Shinnosuke y porque entonces estoy saliendo con Ranma.

-Sí- respondo con algo de cautela por lo que quiera saber.

-¿También te atacó Xian Pu?- dice en voz baja.

-¿También?- clavo mis ojos en ella.

Se acerca más a mí y se abre la filipina mostrándome un vendaje bajo su pecho en un costado de su abdomen –me persiguio por un callejón a unas cuadras de llegar a mi casa, solo fue un rasguño porque sé defenderme pero Ranma se puso paranoico y me envió un guardaespaldas cuando se enteró.

Vuelve a cerrarse el uniforme.

-No sabía que te había atacado también. ¿Porqué?

-Seguro no te dijo nada Ranma para no preocuparte- sonríe de medio lado y luego suspira –a mi tampoco me dijo que te habían atacado, te lo pregunté ahora porque sé que estan saliendo.

-¿Sabes porque nos atacó?

-Porque nos ve como una amenaza. Aunque en mi caso realmente no lo soy, yo estoy saliendo con alguien pero como soy muy amiga de Ranma esa loca piensa cosas raras.

-¿Amenaza?

-Xian Pu necesita que Ranma regrese a China, con ella.

-No lo entiendo.

Me mira y luego mira hacia arriba, como si meditara que debe decirme -creo que no te puedo contar más Akane, eso le corresponde a Ranma, es él quien debe darte todas las explicaciones. Lo siento.

De pronto mi teléfono suena y ambas bajamos la vista para verlo. Es Ranma. Ukyo sonríe más relajada –será mejor que regrese a la cocina, casi termina mi turno.

-Ok.

La veo dar media vuelta y entrar al restaurante, yo respondo el teléfono.

-¿Ranma?

 _-Voy camino por ti Akane, tuve una dificultad y no podía avisarte. Discúlpame._

-¿Estas bien?

 _-Cuando llegue te explico._

-Ok, ten cuidado.

Cuelgo y prácticamente corro de vuelta a mi oficina. Una vez ahí guardo mis cosas, tomo la caja con el vestido y bajo a la recepción. Pasan unos minutos más cuando entra Ranma por la puerta.

-Hola amor, déjame ayudarte con eso- toma de mis manos la caja y caminamos hasta el auto.

Me abre la puerta del piloto y luego va a la cajuela a guardar la caja con el vestido. Una vez dentro se gira y me toma de la cintura para acercarme a él y besarme.

Su beso transmite angustia.

-Akane- susurra mi nombre cuando nos separamos un poco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Se abre el saco y aún con la oscuridad de la noche soy capaz de ver que la camisa esta ensangrentada.

-¿Estas herido?- pregunto horrorizada. Quiero revisarlo pero él se mueve hacia atrás.

-Sí, pero no es nada grave. En casa podrás ayudarme a curarme- se acomoda en su lugar y enciende el auto.

-¡Deberíamos ir al hospital!

-No, vamos a casa.

-Pero…

-Por favor, no podemos ir al hospital. Pondría a Ranko en peligro.

-Esta bien pero si quieres yo manejo.

-No, no hace falta. No es grave, solo es un rasguño.

En cada alto voy examinándole.

-Tranquila Akane, en verdad estoy bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Una misión que se ha complicado- frunce el ceño.

-¿De los Dragones Rojos?

-Sí, yo debía obtener información para uno de los integrantes y me he visto envuelto en una pelea.

-¡Ranma!

-Discúlpame Akane, no quería preocuparte.

El resto del camino vamos en silencio, mil preguntas cruzan mi mente. Quisiera saber que clase de misión le ha causado esas heridas. Además no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que me ocultó que Xian Pu también había atacado a Ukyo.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio y apaga el auto se recarga con notable cansancio sobre su asiento.

-¿Ranma?- pregunto preocupada, tiene los ojos cerrados y su rostro refleja el dolor que debe sentir.

-Dame un segundo amor- toma mi mano y yo me acerco a él para besarle la mejilla.

-Vamos, te revisaré esa herida y podrás descansar en la cama.

Sonríe –¿tú estarás a mi lado?

-Sí.

-¿Desnuda?

-Jajaja sí eso hace que te levantes ahora mismo, entonces lo prometo.

-No suena nada mal.

Suspira nuevamente y se queja.

-Vamos Ranma.

Abre los ojos y sale del auto, yo lo imito y corro a su lado para ayudarlo a que se apoye en mí.

-¿Porqué no quisiste que fueramos al hospital?- pregunto mientras llamo el ascensor.

-Porque Ranko esta de guardia y no quería que se enterara que me habían herido durante una misión.

-Dijiste que no querías ponerla en riesgo.

-Quién me ha pedido la información piensa que Ranko aún sigue en China, no quiero que sepa que ya se encuentra en Japón.

-Y ¿crees que ir al hospital haría que se dieran cuenta?

-No saben que me han herido Akane, si fuese al hospital Ranko seguro insistiría en atenderme.

-¡Ah!- se queja del dolor.

El elevador llega y subimos. En el trayecto Ranma se desabotona la camisa.

-¡Mierda! Tengo pegada la ropa por la sangre seca- dice cuando trata de jalar su camisa y esta se atora.

-¿Qué ocurrió Ranma? ¿Te dispararon?

-No pero al final uno de los sujetos tenía una navaja y me atacó con ella. Solo fue un rasguño.

El elevador se abre y Ranma termina de quitarse el saco, se queda con la camisa a medio retirar cuando entramos al departamento. Yo enciendo las luces.

-En la habitación de Ranko esta su maletín azul con indumentaria para curarme, necesitaré que me des unas puntadas.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú amor- sonríe con una mueca de dolor cuando se recuesta sobre el sofá.

Corro hasta la habitación de Ranko, enciendo las luces y comienzo a buscar el maletín. Entro a su vestidor y lo veo sobre una de las cajoneras.

 _Yo no soy buena con la costura, seguramente le dejaré una marca horrible._ La angustia de herirlo más me llena la espalda de un sudor frío.

-¿Akane?- pregunta Ranma desde la sala

-Ya lo tengo, voy enseguida.

Bajo corriendo, él esta tratando de respirar para aguantar el dolor. Dejo el maletín sobre la mesa de centro y voy a lavarme las manos a la cocina, regreso y me pongo a un lado de él y abro el maletín.

Dentro hay indumentaria médica, así que tomo unos guantes y me los coloco. Luego tomo una gasa y la empapo con agua oxígenada para limpiar la sangre que esta sobre la herida y así poder quitar el trozo de ropa que esta pegado aún.

Su torso esta lleno de sangre y la herida se encuentra en un costado, parece ser un corte limpio y superficial. Tengo una idea general de cómo curarlo, cuando estaba en la universidad había tenido que tomar un curso de primeros auxilios, así que pongo manos a la obra aunque esto no sea lo mismo para lo que me prepararon.

-Ok, ok, tendré que ir remojando tu herida para quitar la camisa.

Comienzo a pasar por encima de la herida la gasa empapada y Ranma se mueve en su lugar.

-Lo siento- digo asustada también por su reacción.

Lo veo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes –solo jala la tela de un tirón rápido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, esto es insoportable.

-Ok, ok, puedo hacerlo- digo más para mí que para él.

Sujeto la piel de su torso con fuerza y la tela con la otra mano –uno, dos…- antes de llegar a tres jalo la tela y Ranma grita, un poco de sangre brota de la herida.

-Lo siento, lo siento- repito mientras saco otra gasa para colocarla sobre la herida –sosten aquí mientras preparo la aguja e hilo.

Tomo su mano para que sujete la gasa contra su piel, él no dice nada. Preparo lo más rápido que mis manos me permiten la aguja, estoy lista y decidida a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Antes de comenzar tomo una nueva gasa empapada de solución salina y retiro la que se ha llenado de sangre, limpio nuevamente la herida para tener mayor visibilidad.

-¿Listo?

-Ten fé Akane, lo harás bien.

Asiento y su confianza en mí me da fortaleza, lo haré bien. Inserto la punta de la aguja en su piel, primero lento y lo veo apretar más los dientes, su mandíbula se tensa. Paso la aguja através del otro lado de la herida y jalo para que el hilo cruce.

No soy la mejor costurera, me queda claro. Pero he ayudado a Shinnosuke a preparar el pavo para Navidad hace unos meses y tuve que cerrarlo con hilo para meterlo al horno. Lo sé, no es lo mismo ni remotamente pero tengo que darme animos de que en esa ocasión quedó bien la costura.

Debo recordar no perforar de forma irregular, debo no dejar espacios muertos entre cada puntada, debo hacerlo bien.

Estoy sudando, siento las gotas caer desde mi nuca y bajar por mi espalda; también las siento bajar por mi frente y cruzar mi rostro.

-Tranquila, lo estas haciendo bien- me dice Ranma y yo sonrío sin voltear a verlo.

Ya casi termino, solo unas cuantas puntadas más y podré hacer el nudo.

-Creo que no podrás bailar el sábado en la fiesta de caridad- le digo para distraernos a ambos.

-No se preocupe por eso señorita Tendo, le prometo que echaremos fuego en la pista.

-Vaya pareja que somos ¿no?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- ríe nuevamente

-No te muevas.

-Me causa gracia tu punto de vista. ¿Lo dices por nuestras mutuas heridas?

-Creo que fue un ataque de celos lo que ha provocado la tuya, es obvio.

-¿Celos?

-Sí- digo realizando el último nudo y cortando el resto del hilo –has visto lo arrebatadoramente sexy que se ve mi herida y has querido una propia. ¡Nunca me dejas tener nada bonito!

Vuelvo a pasar una gasa para quitar los restos de sangre y líquido –Listo, tal vez Ranko pueda recetarte unos antibióticos. Tengo todavía algunos analgésicos iré por ellos.

Me levanto y me quito los guantes dejándolos sobre la mesa junto con la aguja e hilo. Antes de dar un paso siento su mano sobre mi antebrazo, Ranma ya se ha sentado en el sofá y me acerca lentamente a él.

-No sé que haría sin ti- dice mientras pone mi mano en su mejilla y cierra los ojos.

Me siento ligera.

-Ranma ¿porqué me ocultaste que Ukyo había sido también atacada por Xian Pu?

Inhala y alza la vista para verme, aún tiene mi mano sobre su rostro y besa mis dedos lentamente.

-No quería que pensaras que no podía controlar la situación.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Xian Pu, como mi difunta esposa, pertenece a una familia de una tribu amazona en una provincia de China. Es una tribu que ha aprovechado sus tradiciones para abrirse camino en la modernidad. Son miembros fundadores de los dragones rojos, una sociedad que se hizo del favor de emperadores y ahora del gobierno através del espionaje.

Mi madre no conocía nada de esto cuando me comprometió con Kaori. Sospecha que la riqueza de mi antigua familia política no es el mero resultado del trabajo duro, pero nunca me ha dicho abiertamente sus teorías.

El gobierno les debe mucho, tienen una deuda de vida con esta familia Akane. Es por esto que los famosos dragones rojos son intocables, están por sobre la ley.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver contigo y Xian Pu? Ranko mencionó que ella…- no soy capaz de terminar la pregunta que me taladra ahora la mente.

-Ella siempre ha sentido cierta atracción por mí, pero te prometo que jamás ha sido correspondida de mi parte. Cuando estaba solo comprometido con Kaori solía insinuarseme. La ley de los dragones rojos dicta que debo cobrar justicia por la memoria de Kaori y además al no haber jamás engendrado un heredero con ella también tengo una deuda pendiente con la sociedad amazónica.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Debes casarte entonces con su prima? Eso es retorcido.

-Jajaja- me jala para que pueda quedar sentada sobre sus piernas –nadie dijo nada de casamientos Akane, lo único que Xian Pu espera de mí enrealidad es que engendre un heredero con ella o con alguna de las amazonas, pero más que nada con ella.

-Eso es…

-Perturbador, lo sé. Y no pienso acceder- pega su nariz a mi cuello y aspira –hueles delicioso.

-¿Qué harás entonces?

-Todavía no lo tengo descifrado, la verdad es que sí me gustaría hacer justicia para Kaori. Su muerte fue innecesaria.

Un temblor me recorre aún cuando sé que no piensa matarme.

-Por supuesto no pienso cumplir con la parte del heredero, no lo creo honroso a la memoria de Kaori. Ella y mi suegro no pensaban igual que su familia.

-¿Planearon tener hijos?- me giro para verlo de frente.

-Jamás llegamos a hablar de ese tema Akane, la verdad es que no llevabamos mucho de casados y recién comenzabamos a conocernos como nosotros mismo, no como la amazona y el caballo salvaje.

* * *

Ranko llega casi a las 12 de la noche, pero no me felicita por mi trabajo con la herida de Ranma. De hecho ha dicho que ha sido aceptable por la urgencia.

-Señorita Tendo- me llama Ranma mientras salgo del baño con la pijama puesta, él ya está recostado en la cama con el torso al descubierto y solo los pantalones de pijama puestos.

-¿Necesita algo señor Saotome?- pregunto divertida acercándome a mi lado de la cama.

-No pensé que fuera usted una mentirosa.

-¿Mentirosa?- la verdad es que me confunde lo que me ha dicho.

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Disculpa?- abro las cobijas para entrar en la cama, solo queda la luz de la mesita de noche encendida.

-Dijiste que si me levantaba del auto podría descansar en la cama contigo a mi lado- hace una pausa, ya me imagino hacia donde va –desnuda.

-Debe haberlo soñado señor Saotome- entro en la cama y me acomodo de lado para verlo.

-Pensé que una Tendo siempre cumplía sus promesas, ya veo que no.

-¿En verdad quieres que me desnude? No creo que sea justo.

-Creo que me lo merezco, fui un paciente magnífico.

-Ranma- digo en voz baja, quiero endulzarlo con mi cara de niña buena para evitar tener que desvestirme frente a él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se acerca a mí y me dice seriamente –cumple tu promesa Akane.

-¿Es en serio?

-Hablo muy en serio, tengo ganas de verte desnuda a mi lado. Mirar descaradamente esa sexy herida que tanto presumías.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-¿Porqué? El que lleva una herida nueva soy yo, no tú.

Me mira directo a los ojos, una súplica latente -¿Y que sucede si es demasiado para ti?

-¿Te refieres a que haré si me excito al verte?- asiento nerviosa y él sonríe –podré manejarlo.

-Pero no sé sí yo seré capaz de manejarlo.

Me toma del cuello y me acerca a él para besarme –esta noche pensé en un instante que no la libraría, dame ese placer de verte.

Separándome de él, sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos me levanto de la cama. Camino hasta donde esta el sistema de sonido.

-Necesitaré un poco de música para no pensar en lo que hago- le digo y luego carraspeo cuando él se sienta en su lugar –no creas que esto es un striptease ¿entendido?

-Jamás- responde colocándo ambos brazos tras su cabeza para acomodarse.

La música inicia justo cuando aún sigo de espaldas a él –y tampoco creas que esto se repetirá en un futuro.

-Eso sí que me da tristeza.

Suena "Eyes on fire" de Blue Foundation y yo aún no me he girado, tengo miedo. Es mi primera vez desnudándome para un hombre de esta manera.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Solo hazlo lentamente y prometo recompensarte.

Decido empezar con la parte baja, desamarro el cordón del short y no puedo evitar mover las caderas lentamente de un lado a otro con la música.

-Creí que no me darías un striptease.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

Me bajo los pantalones cortos lo más lento que mis temblorosas manos me lo permiten, me reincorporo y saco los pies de estos para no tropezar.

-Me gustaría verle no solo la parte trasera señorita Tendo.

Yo sonrío y con calma me voy dando la vuelta aún al ritmo de la música. La parte de arriba es una simple camiseta, por lo que cruzo los brazos y tomo la orilla de la misma, voy subiéndola y cuando llega hasta mi pecho cierro los ojos.

Sé que no seré capaz de ver su rostro cuando me quede desnuda del torso. Saco la camiseta por la cabeza. Solo quedan las bragas de satin con algunos detalles de encaje.

-Akane eres una diosa- lo escucho y yo seguro debo estar roja de pies a cabeza –mírame.

-No puedo, esto es demasiado para mí- muevo mis manos al pecho para cubrir mi desnudez.

Escucho las cobijas moverse, los pasos de sus pies descalzos por el suelo de madera y luego siento su aliento frente a mis labios.

-Eres hermosa, no deberías avergonzarte de serlo.

Abro los ojos, me mira con curiosidad.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes.

-¿Nunca te habías desnudado para un hombre?- pregunta con escepticismo.

-Sí, pero no así, no solo yo y tampoco tan expuesta para ser solo observada.

-Eso es una pena y a la par me alegra ser el primero en saber disfrutar la visión que eres.

-No sigas, por favor- muevo mi cabeza hacia un lado bajando la mirada.

Se acerca más a mí, pone sus manos en mi cadera y busca mi boca para besarme de forma lenta, acariciando con sus labios mis labios, abriendo su boca para seducir a mi lengua con su lengua en un baile erótico donde invita a la mía al placer.

En automático subo mis manos por sus brazos, me gusta apoyarme ahí en sus biceps.

Siento como sus dedos recorren la orilla de mi ropa interior y luego como se van introduciendo para irla bajando.

-No creo que sea correcto Ranma- le digo en los labios –estas herido.

-Mi boca no esta herida.

Conforme va descendiendo las bragas su boca abandona la mía para recorrer el camino de mi cuello, por entre mi pecho, abdomen hasta detenerse en mi vientre.

-Me encanta tu aroma- inspira fuertemente mi piel antes de terminar de bajar del todo la ropa que le estorba.

Yo recargo mis manos en sus hombros cuando saca la prenda de mis pies. Y me aferro a estos cuando Ranma desciende abriendo mis piernas con sus manos acariciando mis muslos por dentro y bajando aún más sus labios hasta tocar con su lengua mi monte de venus.

-¡Ah!

La música ha cambiado ya, suena "Sacrifice" de Black Atlass y la sensualidad de la melodía hace que me estremezca aún más.

-Tienes un sabor tan delicioso como tu aroma.

Trato de no gemir, no quiero perder la concentración al estar de pie y caer al piso. Su lengua recorre mi vulva de atrás hacia delante y luego de regreso, se detiene en mi centro y succiona.

No puedo evitarlo más, me muevo porque es imposible no hacer caso a esta explosión de colores que atraviesa mi mente cuando cierro los ojos.

-Eres muy receptiva Akane- dice y escucho nuevamente como succiona antes de sentir su lengua introducirse en mi interior para luego salir –estas tan húmeda que lamento mucho no poder penetrarte.

-¡Ranma! ¡Oh cielos!- vuelvo a abrir los ojos.

-Así amor, así. Tienes que dejarte llevar- me mira con intensidad, en verdad se espera algo de mí.

Muevo las caderas involuntariamente hacia delante. Ranma vuelve a introducir su lengua y realiza pequeños círculos cuando la saca en mis labios menores, lo que me estremece por completo.

-No podré aguantar mucho tiempo más de pie- le digo cuando siento que las piernas empiezan a temblarme.

-Sólo un poco más amor- dice acelerando su recorrido.

Mis caderas vuelven a moverse –por favor- suplico.

-Haré que te vengas para mí- dice inspirando y luego sus manos se mueven por mi cuerpo, una viaja a mis nalgas para estabilizarme en esta posición y la otra comienza a tocar mi centro.

Una oleada de calor se instala en mi vientre, su lengua vuelve a recorrerme de atrás adelante, sus dedos siguen frotando la humedad nerviosa que me provoca una oleada de placer.

-Anda amor, sé que puedes venirte, estas tan húmeda y cálida.

Sus palabras me provocan también, por lo que el orgasmo no tarda en hacerse presente. El calor sube por mi cuerpo, la explosión me invade y la deliciosa sensación de tocar el cielo llega a mis labios haciéndose presente en forma de gemidos.

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamo con la respiración entre cortada.

Ranma ya esta de pie frente a mí, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Hacerte venir ha sido toda una experiencia que espero pronto repetir conmigo dentro de ti- me besa y yo rodeo mis brazos en su cuello para acercarlo más.

Sus labios llevan mi propio sabor y puedo sentir su miembro duro en mi vientre.

-Debería...- no soy capaz de terminar cuando vuelve a besarme.

-No, no necesito que me devuelvas el favor, lo he hecho porque lo deseaba.

Asiento y lo abrazo fuertemente escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, acción que lo toma por sorpresa.

* * *

 **Lo sé, sé que piensan todos ¡Ranma Saotome debe ser el mejor amante del mundo mundial! jajaja bueno, no creo que sea lo que piensan, pero espero haberles dado una idea de lo grandioso que puede llegar a ser Saotome en la cama.**

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	14. Mentiras

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **-Mentiras-**

Cuando nos recostamos nuevamente en la cama siento mi corazón pleno, no solo por el hecho de que me ha regalado una sesión de sexo oral fantástica, sino porque comienzo a sentir algo más que atracción por este hombre.

-Ranma- lo llamo cuando termina de colocar sobre nosotros las cobijas y apaga la luz.

-¿Si?

-Debiste haberme contado lo de Ukyo.

-No quería darte más preocupaciones, al menos no cuando todavía no he descifrado que hacer con Xian Pu.

-¿Realmente desea que me mates? ¿Tú le dijiste que eso harías?

-Si- responde bajando la mirada –yo le conté que planeaba hacer, no podía ocultarselo porque en ese momento estaba furioso.

-Entonces ¿qué haremos?

-¿Haremos?

-Es un problema para mí si alguien quiere matarme ¿no crees?

Sonríe y me besa los labios castamente –había pensado hablar con los dragones rojos y exponer que no vale la pena una forma de justicia de este modo.

-¿Porqué con los dragones rojos? ¿Lo saben?

-No saben a quien voy a matar, solo saben que la familia de mi esposa y yo hemos decidido cobrar la ofensa con sangre.

-¿Crees que te hagan caso?

-Para eso necesitaba obtener la información, quería tener el favor de uno de los integrantes.

Lo miro esperando me cuente más pero solo me contempla y acaricia mi cintura con su mano. En efecto sigo desnuda y el contacto de su piel contra la mía me produce un agradable escalofrío.

-Trata de dormir, te prometo que arreglaremos todo. Además en la fiesta de caridad podré presentarte a los dragones rojos, tal vez al darse cuenta lo importante que eres para mí acepten mi propuesta. Sin duda entenderán que ya no estas involucrada sentimentalmente con Shinnosuke.

Yo me muerdo el labio y me giro para quedar boca arriba.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?

-Es que…- inspiro fuerte y cierro los ojos –Aún no he podido romper mi compromiso con Shinnosuke, al parecer esta bastante involucrado en el negocio de mi familia y podría causarnos problemas si yo termino con él de esta forma. Estando contigo. Podría sacar ventaja de eso.

-Eso es de gran ayuda- responde entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo?- lo miro con curiosidad.

-Quiero decir que tal vez podamos quitarle lo que tiene, arruinarlo sería una forma de justicia aceptable para las amazonas. Tal vez que estemos tú y yo juntos pueda ser la solución, si entiendo bien imagino que él es importante para tu empresa por ser la imagen pero ¿Y si yo fuera la imagen Akane? También tengo renombre y soy bastante popular.

-Podría funcionar, tendría que contarle todo a Nabiki.

Por primera vez creo que hay una viable solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Si quieres podemos vernos los tres para comer mañana y plantearle lo que esta pasando?

-Es buena idea, mañana regresa de viaje. Cuando la vea en la oficina temprano voy a quedar con ella, no le voy a contar que te veremos también.

-Esta bien.

Me acerco a él para abrazarlo pasando una de mis manos a la altura de sus costillas pero entonces suelta un quejido –lo siento, olvide tu herida.

-He pasado cosas peores- sonríe y me abraza a él con cuidado –descansa.

-Tú también.

Cierro los ojos acurrucada entre sus brazos, rodeada de paz y el ritmo de su corazón latiendo. Podría funcionar este plan.

* * *

-¡Sabía que ese hombre ocultaba algo!- grita mi hermana de pie en mi oficina.

-¡Cállate Nabiki!- le digo y me levanto de mi lugar para cerrar la puerta.

Por suerte para mí Hitomi ha salido al tocador.

-Sientate- le digo mostrándole el sillón que esta junto a la ventana.

Ella me obedece y se sienta con los pies sobre el cojín, recargando el menton sobre sus rodillas. Suspira.

-Shinnosuke tiene dos empresas con inversión de papá, tú eres la principal beneficiaria de ambas. Creo que por eso papá no quiere que te separes de Shinnosuke porque todavía no recupera el dinero de esto.

-¿Es mucho dinero Nabiki?

Mi hermana mira por la ventana y suspira con tristeza –sí, son casi dos tercios del título de propiedad de Nerima Corp.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No somos nosotras tres accionistas?

-Papá es el dueño de Nerima Corp. Akane, nosotras tres somos dueñas de un tercio, el mismo tercio que invertimos y reinvertimos en las acciones de la bolsa. Es el único dinero al cual tenemos acceso.

Yo me siento fría, no creí que papá confiara más en Shinnosuke que en sus propias hijas.

-¿Entonces?

Nabiki se quita una lágrimas de debajo de los ojos y se gira para verme –no te voy a obligar a casarte con Shinnosuke hermanita, eso sería muy jodido de mi parte. Tengo pensado que viajemos a Tailanda para confrontar a papá.

Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hasta donde esta ella, me pongo en cuclillas frente a sus piernas –Tal vez tenga una solución, pero prefiero contarte todo durante la comida. Salgamos hoy y así nos despejamos un poco ¿te parece?

Ella me abraza –seguro, no es mala idea.

-Resolveremos esto.

-Eso no es lo que me entristece tanto Akane, sino que papá haya preferido a Shinnosuke más que a nosotras, entiendo que lo piense así porque él es hombre y es un tema generacional. Pero hemos demostrado ser capaces, tal vez no seamos quienes pelean o entrenan a los instructores de los gimnasios pero somos fuertes ¿no es así?

Yo la abrazo con más fuerza y dejo que llore en mi hombro. Entiendo su dolor, ella sufre porque esta compañía es su legado, es por todo lo que ha trabajado desde que era tan solo un pequeño dojo en Nerima. Prácticamente ella también ha construido esto.

Cuando se calma le acerco un vaso de agua y la caja de pañuelos para que se limpie el maquillaje corrido.

-Será mejor irme, paso por ti para ir a comer ¿a las 3 te parece bien?

-Sí ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-Podríamos ir a comer comida tradicional, hay un restaurante a un par de cuadras.

-Esta bien.

Sale de mi oficina no sin antes detenerse en el arreglo de flores rojas -¿estas son nuevas?

-Me las ha enviado Ranma.

-Es muy galante.

-Sí.

Acaricia una de las rosas con los dedos -¿lo amas Akane?

-Yo aún no lo sé.

-Sí, tienes razón. Es muy pronto para hablar de amor.

-Lo que sí sé es que no puedo estar lejos de él ¿puede llamarse eso amor?

-Creo que es más de lo que sentiste en un inicio por Shinnosuke ¿no es verdad?

-Si- respondo rápidamente y ella me voltea a ver.

-Me alegra, por cierto no había tenido oportunidad de contarte pero estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿Con quién? ¿Lo conozco?

-Seguramente sí, es Sentaro.

-¿Sentaro? ¡Estás saliendo con Sentaro! ¿Desde cuando?

Ella ríe alegre por primera vez desde que entró en mi oficina –tendrá un mes.

-¿Un mes? ¿Y no me lo habías contado?

-Bueno, es que primero necesitaba saber que sentía yo.

-¿Y bien?

-Lo amo- me mira contenta –por eso entiendo perfecto que quieras estar con Ranma y no con Shinnosuke.

Yo la miro incrédula, Sentaro es uno de los entrenadores de Shinnosuke. Bastante guapo, con un carácter agradable pero que a veces no sabe controlar. Estuvo casado un tiempo pero hace más de un año se divorcio por problemas con la familia de su esposa.

-Pues me da mucho gusto por ti Nabiki.

-Gracias- vuelve a mirar las flores –aunque jamás me ha regalado flores.

-No todos los hombres son iguales, Shinnosuke raras veces me ha regalado flores.

-Será mejor irme, debo hacer una conferencia con el gerente del gimnasio de Osaka para ver como va la remodelación.

-Esta bien, te veré a las 3 aquí.

Sale de mi oficina y yo estoy realmente sorprendida por todo. Pero debo avisarle a Ranma a que hora puede llegar al restaurante y donde lo verémos.

* * *

-¿Y puedo saber entonces porque no te has acostado con Ranma?- pregunta Nabiki cuando estamos llegando al restaurante.

-¡Nabiki!- le grito sorprendida de su pregunta.

-Jajaja no tienes de que avergonzarte hermanita, es un hombre muy apuesto.

-¡Calla por favor!- le digo cuando entramos al lugar.

Nos recibe una chica vestida en un kimono tradicional y luego nos lleva a una mesa que esta cerca de la barra donde cocinan los chefs. Nos deja los menús y se retira.

-Creo que pediré una sopa y tal vez algo de pescado- dice Nabiki cerrando su carta y luego colocándose la servilleta de tela sobre las piernas.

-¿En que vas del negocio que te querían proponer los dueños de DRJ Security?- pregunto para tratar de saber que tipo de negocio quería hacer el socio de Ranma con mi hermana.

-Pensé que te habría puesto al tanto Ranma.

-No, casi no hablamos del trabajo.

-Bueno, el señor Tsu nos ha propuesto un sistema de vigilancia personal para la familia. Saben que hemos tenido algunos atentados en nuestra contra y prometen encargarse de nuestra seguridad en eventos importantes.

-¿Y tú que piensas?

-Pues ahora pienso que si te separas de Shinnosuke tal vez necesitemos esa seguridad, pero no sé si podrémos costearla.

Yo la miro preocupada y ella me guiña un ojo –es broma, el negocio por el que están buscándonos es porque quieren rentar alguno de los gimnasios para el uso de su personal. Creen que nuestras instalaciones son bastante adecuadas para sus entrenamientos.

-¡No me asustes así Nabiki!

Un mesero se acerca a nosotras y ordenamos, mientras mi hermana le explica su pedido yo le mando un mensaje de texto a Ranma para avisarle que ya hemos llegado al restaurante.

-Bueno y ¿qué querías contarme?- me dice mi hermana recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

-Es un poco complicado- le digo colocando la servilleta de tela sobre mis piernas.

-Ok.

Suelto un poco de aire y la miro preocupada –no sé como decirte esto pero…

-¿Aja?

-Ranma Saotome no está aquí en Japón solo por la exhibición o por la negociación con Nerima Corp.

-¿Entonces?

-Ha venido a…

De pronto siento una mano en mi espalda y veo que mi hermana alza la vista, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

-Hola Nabiki- es la voz de Ranma y toma asiento entre ambas.

-¿A qué has venido a Japón Saotome?- pregunta mi hermana con curiosidad.

Ranma toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa, yo aprieto fuerte para transmitirle confianza.

-He venido a matar a tu hermana.

Nabiki lo mira ahora con notable incredulidad y yo no sé que descifrar de toda esta escena –Jajaja ¿qué?

-Es cierto Nabiki- intervengo y ella me mira extrañada –es por un tema de justicia.

-No, esperen un momento- dice mi hermana llevándose ambas manos a la frente –¿Están diciéndome que quieres matar a mi hermana? Y tú Akane ¿te quedas tan tranquila?

Ranma suspira antes de hablar nuevamente –ese fue el motivo principal que me trajo a Japón. No sé si estes enterada pero soy un viudo Nabiki.

-No lo sabía- responde ella mirándome con reproche.

-Mi suegro era un empresario, un restaurantero de comida tradicional. Compró un terreno en Ryugenzawa con la idea de que sería un lugar exótico para uno de sus restaurantes. Desafortunadamente el lugar estaba realmente en ruinas y en una de las visitas que realice con él y con mi esposa ella tuvo un accidente fatal.

Yo sostengo con más fuerza sus manos y ese gesto hace que él desvíe su mirada de mi hermana hacia mí –pensé en vengarme, es el código de honor que rige a los dragones rojos.

-¿Pero porqué matar a mi hermana?- pregunta Nabiki.

Ranma sigue mirándome a los ojos y yo le sonrío.

-Eso es porque la inmobiliaria de Shinnosuke fue quien vendió ese terreno en mal estado- respondo yo a mi hermana.

-Eso lo entiendo- dice entonces ella y yo me giro a verla sorprendida –lo que no entiendo ¿porqué matarte? Discúlpame que te lo diga así Akane pero, tú no eres lo que más le importa a Shinnosuke.

-Pero soy su prometida.

-Sí, pero lo que más le importa a Shinnosuke es Ryugenzawa- dice ella con toda la tranquilidad que le conozco, esta segura de lo que esta diciendo –imagino que esa compra con tu suegro debió tener alguna clase de condición, que en cuanto él comprador o sus herederos ya no estuvieran vivos el lugar regresaría a propiedad de la familia de Shinnosuke ¿no es así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto verdaderamente intrigada.

-Porque es lo mismo que dice el contrato de venta de la casa de su abuelo.

El mesero llega con nuestras bebidas y todos nos quedamos en silencio. Ranma ordena algo también, al igual que comida.

-¿Sabes quién compró la casa de su abuelo?- pregunto

-Sí, una tal Cologne.

-¿Cologne Nu Qíshì?- pregunta Ranma entrecerrando los ojos –eso es imposible.

-Estoy muy segura Ranma, no tendría porque inventarme algo así.

-¿Quién es?

-Ella es la abuela de Xian Pu- responde él apretando la mandíbula en señal de molestia.

* * *

Sé que Ranma está confundido con lo que nos ha contado mi hermana, no es para menos, ha confirmado una sospecha que siempre tuvo en mente pero que el odio hacia Shinnosuke le evito explorar.

Va muy silencioso en el auto, la comida con mi hermana no ha salido del todo como esperabamos. Sin embargo no pienso que todo esté perdido, al menos ya sabemos más información y mi hermana prometió conseguir una copia del contrato de compra/venta donde se menciona a la abuela de Xian Pu.

-¿Estás bien Ranma?- le pregunto cuando veo que se desvía del camino normal hacia su departamento.

-Sí, es solo que esta noche la pasaremos en otro lado.

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?

-Ranko me ha pedido el departamento, su novio viene de visita y ya sabes- sonríe de medio lado cuando aprovecha un alto para girarse a verme.

-¡Oh!

-Bueno sí imagino que es muy normal aunque debo ser franco, me da un poco de envidia que la vida sexual de mi hermana menor sea mejor que la mía.

-Jajaja será culpa tuya.

-Me gusta oirte reír Akane.

-¿Crees que podamos resolver como salvar mi vida?

Lo veo ponerse serio –sí, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Discúlpame, no quería regresar al tema horrible de tu venganza. Es solo que…

-Lo sé, pero ahora tenemos a tu hermana de nuestra parte. Lo mismo sucederá con los dragones rojos, no tienes nada que temer amor.

Inspiro profundamente mientras me distraigo con el paisaje fuera de la ventana del auto, ya ha anochecido y las luces de la ciudad iluminan nuestro camino.

-¿A dónde irémos entonces?

-Había pensado que podíamos ir a un hotel, he reservado una habitación.

-Tal vez podamos ir a mi casa, a Nerima.

-¿Estará de acuerdo Nabiki?

-Ella pasará la noche en casa de una cita- prefiero no contarle más detalles de algo tan íntimo que no me pertenece a mí contarle.

-Ya veo- alza las cejas –esta bien, entonces vayamos a Nerima.

El camino me lo sé de memoria, las bardas altas y viejas de las casas de madera que tienen ya algunos retoques de hormigón lleno de musgo. Los techos tradicionales iluminados con lámparas que hace años fueron reemplazadas de las de aceite por faroles modernos que se encienden apenas anochece.

Al fondo se ve la colina donde esta el templo, el lugar que ha sido testigo de innumerables paseos famliares. Me gustaría algún día ir ahí con Ranma.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia cuando se estaciona fuera del portón.

Baja de inmediato del auto y me abre la puerta para salir, luego me toma de la mano y caminamos hasta la cajuela del auto.

-Había empacado ropa para ambos, no tuve tiempo de decirte antes porque Ranko me aviso justo antes de verme con tu hermana y contigo en el restaurante. Así que guardé algo para los dos.

-Jajaja esta bién, de cualquier modo sé que puedes vestirme sin problema alguno.

-Y desvestirte también- me guiña un ojo y yo me río.

Lo guío hasta la entrada y saco mis llaves para abrir, cuando pasamos la puerta principal abro la de casa y ambos nos descalzamos. Enciendo la luz del pasillo y la que lleva a la escalera.

-Sabes, tú casa me gusta. Es tradicional.

-Gracias, es enrealidad casa de mi padre. Toda la vida hemos vivido aquí.

-Yo me veo perfectamente viviendo en un lugar así.

Lo miro con curiosidad, esta viendo los techos de la casa y camina hasta la estancia donde esta el televisor y el kotatsu. Todo el piso esta revestido con tatami.

-¿Quiéres algo de tomar o de comer?

-Tal vez un té.

-Ok, iré a prepararlo. Toma asiento.

-Gracias.

Camino despacio, lo veo acomodarse en el kotatsu y prender el televisor. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, yo también puedo imaginarlo en esta casa.

Llego a la cocina y prendo la tetera eléctrica, tenemos algo de té verde así que lo preparo rápidamente. Saco el juego de té de la alacena y lo acomodo en una bandeja. Luego busco unas galletas para acompañarlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Akane?- escucho la voz de Ranma en la puerta de la cocina.

-Lo tengo todo, no hace falta.

-No, por favor déjame ayudarte. Yo llevaré el té- toma la bandeja con la tetera ya servida y el juego de tazas.

-Gracias- no sé porque me impresiona mucho tenerlo aquí en la casa, como si no hubiesemos pasado ya por más cosas mucho más íntimas que esto.

Me viene a la mente el hecho de que tal vez sea porque pudimos haber estado comprometidos desde niños y que esto sería de lo más común en nuestras vidas ahora. Pero para mí sigue siendo una novedad.

-¿Sabes?- le digo cuando llego a la sala de estar con el plato de galletas.

-¿Aja?- responde acomodándose en el kotatsu tras tomar de mis manos el plato.

-Nunca te conté sobre las cartas de tu padre hacia el mío.

-Es verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado lo había olvidado.

Sirvo una taza de té para él y se la entrego, luego sirvo una para mí.

-¿De qué tratan?

-Bueno…- ahora no sé como explicarle sobre nuestro compromiso.

Toma un sorbo de su té y luego una galleta del plato.

-Al parecer eran muy amigos, tu padre le cuenta que estuvo de entrenamiento en entrenamiento mientras el mío se establecía y tenía familia.

-Típico del viejo- una sonrisa de medio lado se asoma disgustada en sus labios –siempre le importó más su entrenamiento que su familia.

-Y también hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-Al parecer planeaban comprometerte con alguna de nosotras.

-¿De verdad?- esta vez se endereza y me mira interesado.

-Sí.

-Obviamente sería contigo.

Yo me sonrojo mientras tomo un poco del té.

-¡Vaya Akane! ¿Imaginas lo diferente que sería nuestra vida si tu y yo hubiesemos estado comprometidos?

-Trato de imaginarlo- sonrío.

-Sería maravilloso- esta vez la esperanza suena en su voz.

-Hay algo más- digo pensando en lo que dijo mi padre sobre Genma Saotome.

-¿Sí?

-Hablé con mi padre sobre el tuyo y al parecer no quedaron en buenos terminos, me dijo que tu padre había sido un jugador que se metió en problemas por esa adicción.

Ranma toma otra galleta y le da un mordisco mientras me mira con resignación. Baja los hombros de forma cansina.

-Te dije que mi padre no había sido la persona más leal del mundo, sé que fue fanático de estar aprovechándose de la gente. No terminó nada bien para él.

-¿Sabes qué le pasó a tu padre?

-Falleció Akane, mi hermana y yo eramos unos adolescentes cuando le avisaron a mi madre- suspira y deja su taza en la mesa.

Yo tomo su mano y acaricio sus nudillos.

-Al parecer tuvo un accidente en Jusenkyo mientras entrenaba- me dice acariciándo también mi mano.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-En realidad no lo conocía.

-¿Jusenkyo?

-Aja.

-¿Es donde se supone están los estanques malditos?

-Sí, pero se les llama así porque entrenar ahí es realmente una maldición- ríe levemente, seguro ante algún recuerdo.

-¿Tú has entrenado ahí?

-Tuve que hacerlo, es parte del ritual para estar con los dragones.

-¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo el líder de ellos?

-Es por votación, yo era parte del grupo porque las amazonas están ligadas con ellos. Mi difunta esposa era la futura líder de las amazonas.

-¿Quién es la líder actual?

-Cologne, la abuela de Xian Pu. La segunda en la línea era Kaori ya que Cologne no tuve hijas, por lo que todo será heredado por sus nietas.

-¿De casualidad Xian Pu no sería la tercera?

-No, curiosamente no lo es. Ella era la quinta.

-¡Oh!

La televisión sigue hablando mientras ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Akane- me llama y yo lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Porqué te gusta ver las estrellas?

-Pues no lo sé- respondo un poco desprevenida de su pregunta –supongo que siempre me han gustado las leyendas de nuestra cultura relativas a los astros.

-¿Cómo la princesa Ori?- sonríe, me mira como si fuese yo una niña pequeña que le cuenta relatos románticos.

-Jajaja bueno no puedes culparme ¿a que mujer no le gustan esa clase de historias de amor imposible?

-Supongo que tienes razón- se acerca más a mí y acaricia mi mejilla con su mano.

Yo instintivamente cierro los ojos por su tacto.

-Tu piel es tan suave- susurra y yo sonrío instintivamente.

Espero un beso, uno que nunca llega y entonces abro los ojos. Ranma me mira aún con fascinación, sin detener su caricia en mi rostro.

-Estoy pensando que en verdad hubiese sido maravilloso que tú y yo fueramos prometidos desde siempre. ¿Cómo es que te comprometieron con Shinnosuke?

Suspiro –bueno… fue cuando era muy pequeña. Había ido de vacaciones con mi familia a Ryugenzawa, fue justo un año antes de que mamá falleciera.

-Lo lamento- dice y yo aprieto su mano sonriendo.

-En una escursión que estabamos haciendo todos para ir a conocer el lago yo me perdí, creo que comencé a seguir algún animal y mis padres no se dieron cuenta de que me había ido.

Recuerdo estar muy asustada, en medio de la nada. Escuchaba a los animales a mi alrededor y comencé a llorar. Luego oí ruidos entre los arbustos y decidí correr, a donde fuese tenía que salir de ahí.

Luego caí, sentí como atravaseba lo que yo creía era maleza y entonces un golpe sordo. Me levanté y comencé a sentir algo cálido descender por mi brazo, era sangre que estaba en mi hombro.

Alcé la vista y solo veía una luz blanca, la intensidad del sol no me dejaba divisar nada más. Por lo que empecé a gritar. De pronto un niño se asomó, al verme se sorprendió y me pidio lo esperara unos minutos.

Le grité que no me dejara ahí, pero él se marchó. Paso un rato, creí que me había abandonado porque el sol ya no era tan intenso. De repente escuché pisadas y una respiración fuerte, era un animal, un lobo.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a llorar, cuando el lobo se acercó más escuché la voz del niño que había venido antes, gritaba, imagino que para ahuyentarlo. Tras varios minutos el lobo se fue y el niño volvió a aparecer en mi vista. Con una escalera hecha de cuerda bajó hasta donde yo estaba.

Me dijo que tenía el hombro dislocado, hasta entonces no me había fijado que mi herida era más grave de lo que yo pensaba. Aunque la sangre era enrealidad de varios rasguños que me había hecho al caer.

Me sujetó en su espalda y subió cargándome.

-¿Era Shinnosuke?- pregunta Ranma cuando me quedo en silencio mirándolo.

-Sí.

-Entonces terminaste siendo su prometida ¿por agradecimiento?

-No tanto así, solo que cuando mis padres nos encontraron estaban tan agradecidos con Shinnosuke y con su abuelo que mi padre prometio ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudarlos como?

-El abuelo de Shinnosuke era un hombre ya muy mayor y era su única familia.

-Entonces tu padre se siente responsable de Shinnosuke.

-Supongo que lo ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-Vaya.

-Lo sé.

Ranma me abraza de lado y yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tal vez arruinar a Shinnosuke no sea la respuesta a nuestro dilema- me dice y yo concuerdo con él.

-Entiendo que necesites justicia, pero ¿no crees que solo fue un terrible accidente?

-El terreno que mi suegro compró esta escriturado como un lugar seguro, se supone que los abogados lo visitaron. No sé en que momento dejó de serlo y se convirtió en ese lugar lleno de trampas.

-¿Hablaste con los abogados?

-Sí, por supuesto. Ellos tampoco entienden que pudo haber sucedido.

-¿Y con los abogados de Shinnosuke?

-No.

-Tal vez podamos conseguir verlos.

-Es una posibilidad. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué la abuela de Xian Pu ocultó la compra de una casa en Ryugenzawa?

* * *

El jueves es prácticamente un día normal, Ranma ha estado ocupado con cosas de oficina y yo tengo que encargarme de la conferencia entre Shinnosuke y el fotógrafo Akihiro Mori.

Antes de llamar al fotógrafo a mi oficina decido hablar con Shinnosuke primero para que se comporte.

-Hola Shinno- le digo de forma amable -¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Akane, mejor gracias. ¿Tú que tal?

-Bien, bien- no miento, la verdad es que la herida esta prácticamente cerrada y ya no siento dolor.

-¿Ya sabes como cambiarás mi número de apertura para la exhibición?

-Sí, seguiras siendo tú.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Bueno hemos pensado que podrías ponerles diferentes ejercicios de combate a tu equipo y que ellos lo vayan demostrando, pero a la par te vayan involucrando en acciones donde solo requieras usar el torso. No sé, como que detengas patadas o ataques con los brazos.

-Mmm… podría funcionar. Gracias.

Parace más calmado que la última vez que hablé con él por la cámara web –hablaré con Ryoga para ver que serie de ejercicios puede ir implementando con tu equipo y luego iremos a Ryugenzawa para ensayarlo.

-¿Tú también vendrás?

-Sí.

-Esta bien.

-Bueno ¿estás listo para hablar con el fotógrafo? Insiste en conocerte en persona este fn de semana antes de realizar la sesión de fotos en Ryugenzawa la próxima semana.

-¿Quiére venir el fotógrafo este fin de semana?

-Aja, es lo que quiere plantearte en esta conferencia.

-Si no queda otra opción ¿vendrás a eso también?

-No podre, hay un evento de caridad al cuál debo asistir.

-Ya veo.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, puedo manejarlo yo solo en caso de que siga con la idea- responde sonriente.

-Gracias- me recuerdo a mi misma que debo mantener paz y calma con él hasta que Nabiki averigüe como salvaguardar la mayoría de nuestras acciones.

Me levanto de mi asiento para ir a buscar al fotógrafo pero Shinnosuke me llama nuevamente.

-Akane.

Yo me vuelvo a sentar.

-¿Sí?

-¿Aún estás en casa de los Saotome?

-No, ya no- enrealidad no estoy mintiendo, Ranma y yo pasamos la noche en casa de mi padre ayer.

-Ok. ¿Has pensado en la fecha de nuestra boda?

-Te prometo que hablaremos al respecto cuando vaya a Ryugenzawa, por eso no debes alterarte. Aún estoy coordinando nuestras agendas, tienes muchos eventos en los próximos meses y para entonces ya estarás sano.

-¿Aún me amas Akane?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Shinno?- digo riendo pero él me mira con cierta esperanza –sabes que sí.

-Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa- ríe cansinamente, pero por extraño que parezca no lo veo molesto.

-Claro que te amo- le repito y sonrío –si quieres que fijemos una fecha te prometo que lo haremos cuando vaya, juntos.

Me inspecciona y yo trato de pensar en Ranma para que la sonrisa llegue en verdad a mis ojos –esta bien- responde.

-Iré por Akihiro.

Me levanto de mi lugar y salgo de mi oficina, me quito el sudor de la frente, el corazón me late frenéticamente por el miedo. No sé cuanto tiempo podré seguir manteniendo la mentira de ser la prometida perfecta para Shinnosuke.

* * *

 **Quiero dar un especial agradecimiento a la página de facebook "Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre" y a #LaTrastornadaPorLosFics por su mención en el último #ViernesDeLemon, es un gran honor para mí el que lean este Fanfic porque en verdad lo escribo con mucho cariño.**

 **Agradecimientos a todas ustedes que han dejado una reseña, me encanta leer sus reacciones a los capítulos y les prometo que habrá más emociones, ya estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **SakuraSaotome, nancyriny, Lu chan87, Yeka453, SusyChantilly, Juany Rdz, nancyricoleon, caro (arriba Veracruz!), paulayjoaqui, azzulaprincess, Akanita15, la chica de Argentina (saludos enormes hasta la bella Argentina!)**

 **A todas ustedes gracias infinitas por leer Nerima Quema!**

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	15. Confianza

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **-Confianza-**

 _Dime Akane ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?_

Eso fue lo que me dijo Shinnosuke cuando terminamos la conferencia con el fotógrafo y solo nos quedamos él y yo en línea.

No pude responderle. Y lo peor es que el miércoles sí tendré que ir a Ryugenzawa junto con el fotógrafo.

Por lo que sus palabras aún taladran mis pensamientos. _¿Qué es lo que realmente deseo?_ , deseo a Ranma Saotome, deseo no estar comprometida con Shinnosuke y deseo que toda esta historia de venganza solo fuera un invento.

Es viernes por la noche y Ranko le retira la venda a la herida de Ranma antes de que la cena que pidió llegue. El día anterior también estuvimos en mi casa, incluso Nabiki nos acompañó a cenar y nos contó que aún no había encontrado al abogado de Shinnosuke.

Lo sé, es una muy mala jugada del destino. Pero Nabiki no está desanimada pues piensa que tal vez ha encontrado una salida para terminar el contrato de sociedad entre Shinnosuke y nuestra familia. Sin embargo aún es una mera idea y no ha querido contarnos de que va hasta que sea más una certera posibilidad que una hipótesis.

Así que hoy hemos vuelto a casa de Ranma ya que mañana es el baile de caridad y el novio de Ranko se ha ido.

-¿Te confirmó mamá si vendrá al baile?- pregunta Ranko mientras termina de revisar la herida de Ranma.

-Dijo que no podría venir, tiene asuntos que atender en casa.

-¡Mejor!- grita Ranko emocionada y yo no puedo evitar reírme.

-Ranko- le llama Ranma la atención con seriedad.

-Oye no me malinterpretes, yo amo a nuestra madre pero a veces es muy estricta y quiero pasarla bien con Taro mañana.

-Pensé que Taro había vuelto a China.

-No- suspira ensoñadoramente Ranko mostrando una radiante sonrisa –es sólo que ya ha conseguido residencia en un hospital y ha rentado un apartamento en Japón.

-¿Y porqué me has sacado de mi casa si tu novio ya tiene apartamento aquí en la ciudad?

-Jajaja porque tu casa es más grande.

-¡Ranko!- le grita y ella se ríe con fuerza, lo cuál me contagia –no deberías reirte Akane, esta miniatura nos ha sacado de casa por su propia comodidad.

-Tampoco ha estado mal, estuviste a gusto en mi casa ¿no?- me acerco a él y lo beso en los labios castamente.

Ranko ha terminado de cambiarle el vendaje y parece que todo esta sanando como debería. La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada.

-Sí- sonríe y me jala, de modo que quedo sentada sobre sus piernas.

-¡Puaj!- dice Ranko –deberían de irse a su habitación.

El timbre suena y Ranko sale disparada de la sala –yo abriré, seguro es la cena.

-¿Podrás bailar mañana?- le pregunto a Ranma mientras me levanto de su regazo.

-Apostaría mi vida a que sí.

-Jajaja eres un tonto.

Ranma sonríe acariciando mis gluteos cuando me abraza y yo me acerco más a él para apretar con ambas manos sus mejillas, me encanta la sensación de su barba de tres días en las yemas de mis dedos.

Escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

-¡Vengan chicos! Esto huele delicioso.

-Vamos- dice Ranma tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia la cocina cuando se detiene y saca de su pantalón el celular, lo mira con sorpresa –ve adelantándote amor, voy enseguida.

-Ok.

Camino hacia la cocina para ayudar a Ranko a poner la mesa, pero me percato de que Ranma se ha puesto serio con el mensaje que le ha llegado al celular.

-¿Ya tienes que ponerte para mañana Akane?- me pregunta Ranko cuando me entrega los platos.

-Sí, aunque no me lo he probado aún- respondo recordando el vestido que me ha regalado Ranma y que está guardado en su vestidor, jamás me dí tiempo de sacarlo de la caja.

-¡Vaya que eres confiada!- ríe y regresa a la cubierta de la cocina para sacar los envases de la comida.

-Bueno me lo ha regalado tu hermano y él tiene buen gusto.

-Eso es verdad.

-¿Tú que vas a usar?

-Tengo un vestido color borgoña en dos tonalidades de tul que compré hace unos meses para este baile.

-¿Es un evento importante?- abro uno de los envases de plástico, esta noche Ranko ha pedido comida mediterranea.

-La verdad es que sí, es un evento al que los Dragones Rojos de Jusenkyo le tienen mucho cariño. Para ellos estas causas son importantes.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué causa ayudan?

-Cada año cada dragón realiza una donación a una fundación distinta, el baile es para recaudar lo suficiente para una sexta fundación similar a las cinco anteriores- Ranko en verdad me cuenta esto con orgullo -además es la primera vez que se realizará fuera de China, para afianzar más los lazos entre DRJ Security y los inversionistas del país.

-¿Y tu novio?- la curiosidad por saber más de él me divierte.

-¿Aja?- habla Ranko mientras sirve la ensalada en un tazón enorme.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

-Un par de años.

-¿También es médico?

-Sí, es pediatra.

-Y tu mamá ¿no lo quiere?

-Lo adora, pero nos presiona para que nos casemos y la verdad es que aún somos muy jovenes.

-Bueno me imagino que tu mamá solo quiere que seas feliz.

-Sí, pero es muy testaruda.

-Jajaja ok.

-¿Y quién te va a arreglar el cabello para mañana?

-¿Yo misma?- respondo con miedo y no es para menos, en cuanto he hablado Ranko corre a mi lado y me toma por los hombros.

-Lo hará Davina, ella es quien suele arreglarme para esta clase de eventos importantes. Le pediré que mañana nos atienda a las dos.

-No tienes porque molestarte Ranko.

-No es molestia, además ella de cualquier modo vendrá.

-Gracias.

-¿Tu familia irá al baile?- pregunta alejándose de mí y regresando a la cena.

-Solo mi hermana Nabiki, mi padre está de viaje visitándo a mi hermana Kasumi en Tailandia.

-Es una pena, me hubiera gustado conocer a tus dos hermanas y a tu padre.

-Lo sé.

Hemos terminado de poner la mesa cuando Ranma nos alcanza, se dirige al vino blanco y sirve tres copas.

-¡Ranma nada de alcohol!- grita Ranko quitándole una de las copas –a menos que quieras gastar el permiso que te he dado de tomar una copa mañana por la noche ahora mismo.

-Pesada- responde Ranma sirviéndose un vaso de agua mineral.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto cuando abre la silla para que me siente en mi lugar y me entrega una copa de vino.

-Sí- responde secamente.

Por supuesto no me lo creo, se ha puesto tenso cuando le he preguntado y ahora ha cambiado radicalmente de tema.

-¿Va a venir por ti Taro entonces?- le habla a su hermana mientras se sienta en su lugar y coloca la servilleta de tela sobre su regazo.

-No, voy a verlo en su departamento en cuanto Davina me arregle el maquillaje y el peinado.

-Lo correcto es que viniera por ti Ranko.

-No seas anticuado, lo he hecho para que ustedes tengan privacidad- alza ambas cejas y ríe.

-Jajaja eres una mentirosa.

-En verdad que sí lo he planeado para eso. Es más, Taro ya se ha llevado mi vestido para mañana a su casa.

-¿Entonces porque citaste a Davina aquí?- pregunta mientras nos sirve a las dos ensalada, yo me levanto y comienzo a servirle un poco del guisado.

-Porque quería que también arreglara a Akane.

Yo la miro sorprendida, Ranko ha sido muy atenta conmigo y yo me siento infinitamente agradecida.

-Gracias- sonrío mientras le sirvo también del guisado a Ranko.

-Eres prácticamente mi nueva hermana.

-Eso es lindo enana- responde Ranma y yo asiento aún más entusiasmada.

* * *

Después de cenar Ranko pone una película, pero yo prefiero irme a la habitación. Tengo que llamar a Kasumi porque lo he pospuesto demasiado y me ha estado marcando todo el día al celular.

-¿Segura amor?- pregunta Ranma cuando me levanto del sillón.

-Sí, prefiero descansar.

-Dulces sueños Akane- dice Ranko antes de apagar la luz.

-En cuanto termine la película te alcanzo- me dice Ranma y me besa en la mejilla.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Camino dejándo atrás la oscuridad de la sala, subo las escaleras y antes de llegar a la habitación de Ranma comienzo a marcar el número de Kasumi.

La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, no creo que entienda mi dilema con Shinnosuke como lo ha entendido Nabiki. Para Kasumi él es el hombre perfecto para mí.

 _-¡Por fin te dignas a llamarme!_

-Hola Kasumi, lamento mucho haber tardado tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo y …

 _-Y con tu prometido ¿no?_

-No es así.

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esta pasando Akane?_

-Seguro ya lo sabes, papá te debió haber dicho lo que hablé con él.

 _-Lo creas o no papá no ha querido contarme nada. Pero lo veo preocupado._

Inspiro y decido ser directa con ella –quiero terminar mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

Escucho su respiración pero no responde nada.

-¿Kasumi?

 _-Sí, sí, te escuche pero estoy procesando la tontería que me estas diciendo._

-No es una tonteria, es lo que siento o más bien lo que ya no siento por él.

 _-Le dije a papá que era una mala idea que no fueras con tu prometido a Ryugenzawa._

-Kasumi, lo mío con Shinnosuke ha estado distante desde hace casi un año.

 _-¿Un año?-_ pregunta ella _–Espera… ¿no fue hace casi un año que ganó tu novio la competencia Yuyake?_

-Supongo ¿eso que tiene que ver?

 _-Pues que a lo mejor te sentiste distanciada porque él tuvo que enfocarse muchos meses en un duro entrenamiento. Y como siempre tú no estuviste con él._

-Tenía trabajo que hacer- respondo enseguida –además tengo una carrera profesional Kasumi y él necesitaba estar lejos de distracciones.

 _-Ya sé lo que sueles decir, que tú eres una distracción. Pero pienso que te equivocas, eres su otra mitad._

-¿Porqué siempre estas de su parte?

 _-Yo no estoy de su parte, simplemente te digo lo que veo. La forma en como Shinnosuke te mira cuando tú no te das cuenta, es amor Akane._

Medito un poco las palabras de Kasumi, pero pienso que lo que tengo con Shinnosuke no puede compararse con la forma en como me siento estando con Ranma.

-Kasumi- digo su nombre con cautela.

 _-¿Hay algo más Akane?_

-Yo estoy… estoy…

 _-¿Sí?_

-Enamorada, creo.

 _-Entonces no entiendo porque esa necedad tuya de terminar con Shinno…_

La interrumpo –no, no me refiero a Shinnosuke.

 _-¿Conociste a alguien?_

-Sí.

 _-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es?_

-Preferiría no contar aún mucho, todavía no sé lo que siento por esta persona. Lo que puedo decirte es que no se parece en nada a como me siento con Shinnosuke. Esto es…

 _-¿No será pasional solamente?_

-Kasumi ¿tú recuerdas como nos llevabamos Shinnosuke y yo antes de ser novios por decisión nuestra?

 _-Se llevaban bien_ \- luego escucho un suspiro _-¿o no?_

-Casi no nos hablabamos.

 _-Eran unos niños, era timidez._

-Fuimos forzados a querernos Kasumi.

 _-No, no fue así. A ti te gustaba Shinnosuke cuando tenías 15 o 16 años, lo recuerdo porque te lo pregunte un día cuando me ayudabas con la cena._

-Sí, pero era normal. Una adolescente que sentía cierta atracción por un chico guapo, que además sería su esposo algún día.

 _-¿No será así como te sientes ahora con este extraño? ¿Una atracción por un chico guapo? Porque imagino que debe serlo o al menos interesante._

-Es más que eso, no lo puedo explicar.

Trato de transmitirle a mi hermana la emoción que me provoca pensar en Ranma.

 _-¿Papá lo sabe?_

-¿Qué quiero terminar con Shinnosuke?

 _-No ¿qué es por causa de otro hombre?_

Suspiro –no, no lo sabe.

 _-Le vas a romper el corazón Akane._

-Creo que no debería ser así Kasumi, mi padre espera que sea feliz ¿no es verdad?

 _-Sí, eso es verdad._

-Entonces lo entenderá.

 _-¿Estas segura Akane?_

-Sobre lo de Shinnosuke sí, no creo que sea justo para él o para mí.

Kasumi suspira fuertemente – _Yo en verdad, creí que eran el uno para el otro._

-Lo siento Kasumi.

 _-Será mejor que hablemos luego, prometo no decirle nada a papá._

-Gracias.

 _-Cuidate y piénsalo bien._

-Besos a los chicos- prefiero no seguir tratando de convencerla que ya no siento lo mismo con Shinnosuke.

Cuelga el teléfono y yo hago lo mismo. Me recuesto en la cama y me estiro, siento en las palmas de mis manos la suave colcha. Y aunque no quiera me afecta la conversación con mi hermana, su reacción ya la esperaba pero no creí que en verdad pensara que Shinnosuke y yo eramos almas gemelas.

Quiero entenderlo, supongo que se debe a que ella es mucho mayor que yo y para cuando Shinnosuke y yo comenzamos a salir ella estaba muy enamorada de su marido, creo que se siente reflejada en mí.

Me levanto de la cama y para despejar mi mente decido sacar el vestido de su caja y colgarlo, he traído unos cuantos pares de zapatos de mi casa para ver cual elegir. Camino hasta el vestidor, tomo la caja color malva y saco el vestido, con todo lo que ha pasado no he tenido oportunidad de verlo con detalle y ahora que lo tengo de cuerpo completo entiendo porque Ranma decía que si me parecía demasiado atrevido podíamos conseguir otra cosa para mí.

Es un vestido Dior Couture de encaje transparente con escote pronunciado y adornado con plumas negras a lo largo de la falda, en la parte superior del vestido predomina el color piel dando la ilusión de desnudez.

El vestido es impresionante, atrevido, pero definitivamente hermoso. En mi vida creo que hubiese elegido algo así para mí. Pero me siento confiada, creo que podré usarlo sin problemas.

Cuelgo el vestido y lo colocó en el espacio para mis cosas que me ha dado Ranma dentro de su vestidor.

Luego regreso a la recámara y saco de mi pequeña maleta los tres pares de zapatos que he traído. Los llevo hasta el vestidor, creo que lo más sencillo será probarmelos cuando me vista. También he traído algo más, pero será una sorpresa para Ranma cuando me vea arreglada.

A pesar de todo lo que estamos pasando no puedo ocultar mi emoción de salir mañana por la noche con él a un baile.

Decido cambiarme la ropa por la pijama, creo que leeré un poco antes de acostarme. Camino hasta el baño y en unos minutos escucho pasos en la habitación.

-¿Akane?- es la voz de Ranma, yo estoy ya lavándome los dientes -¡Oh! Aquí estas.

-Aja- respondo antes de enjuagarme la boca.

-Te has puesto la pijama ya.

-Sí, pero aún no pensaba dormir. Quería leer un poco antes.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto saliendo del baño.

Ranma esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, aún no logro entender como se ve siempre tan guapo a pesar de lo cansado que esta.

-¿La película ha terminado?- camino hasta donde está él.

-No, pero Ranko tenía sueño y hemos decidido terminar de verla otro día.

-¡Ah! ¿Así que dices que el que yo me ponga a leer es una lástima?

Recargo mis manos sobre sus hombros y me acerco para besarlo –no sé porque sí sabes que no podemos ser muy activos –sigo besándolo y él acaricia mi cadera hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

No puedo evitar soltar un gemido y coloco automáticamente una rodilla en la cama a cada lado de Ranma subiendo a horcajadas sobre él.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero podemos recostarnos un rato largo mientras yo te acaricio por completo.

-Jajaja creo que es demasiada tentación ¿no lo cree señor Saotome?

-Toda tú eres demasiada tentación de tan solo verte a mi lado- dice acomodándonos a ambos más en el centro de la cama.

Yo, por muy entusiasta que me sienta de seguir besándolo así debo bajarme de él, podría lastimarlo aún cuando Ranko ha dicho que su herida está en orden. Así que entre besos me coloco a un lado.

-Es una pena- dice chasqueando la lengua –adoro la sensación de tenerte encima de mí.

-Debes aprender a dejar de buscar peleas- le sonrío y beso su nariz.

-Sí- responde un poco serio –hablándo de eso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Conseguí la información que necesitaba.

-¿En verdad? ¿Cuándo?

-Mandé a uno de mis chicos para terminar el trabajo.

-¿Es de fiar?

-Sí, la ha conseguido Taro.

-¿Taro? ¿El novio de Ranko? Pero yo pensé que es pediatra.

-Lo es pero a veces trabaja para mí. Por supuesto mi hermana no lo sabe.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Taro es enrealidad excelente en las artes marciales, así fue como obtuvo una beca para la universidad. Estudio medicina pero no era el plan que tenía en mente para él- se detiene un poco en lo que cuenta y cierra los ojos pasando una mano por los mechones sueltos de cabello -simplemente que ha conocido a mi hermana y decidio que quería hacer una vida a su lado. Una vida que no fuera peligrosa.

-Eso es increíble. En verdad la ama. Me da mucho gusto por Ranko y por él.

-Sí, lo sé. Sólo que a veces viene a mí para saber si puedo darle uno que otro trabajo y así ganar un poco más en lo que termina su especialidad.

-Ya veo. ¿Por eso no ha querido casarse aún con Ranko?

-Por eso y porque aún son jovenes.

Acaricio su rostro con mis dedos y él abre los ojos –me encantan tus ojos.

-Y a mi los tuyos, son de un avellana oscuro que me enloquece.

Yo le sonrío y él se acerca a besarme –amo tu sonrisa.

-Yo amo tu risa.

-Adoro el olor que despide tu piel.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- me dice acercándose aún más a mí, coloca su rostro en mi cuello y yo siento un agradable escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Luego inspira y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos por el placer que siento con su acción. En un acto reflejo he metido mis dedos en su cabello y ha salido un gemido de mis labios.

-Me excita la forma en como reaccionas a mi tacto Akane- vuelve a inspirar –desearía poder hacerte el amor.

-Ya sanará mejor tu herida.

-Pero si ya esta sanando.

Me río de su comentario y trato de despegarme de él –creo que deberíamos dormir entonces, mañana nos espera un día emocionante.

-Más a ti- sonríe con malicia antes de levantarse de la cama.

-¿Y esa sonrisa?

-Jajaja conceras a Davina.

-¿Es algo malo?

-No, es solo que Davina es… como decirlo. Una perfeccionista.

-¡Oh!

-Pero ten confianza con que te tratará muy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte. Iré a cambiarme.

Camina hasta el vestidor, yo mientras me levanto de la cama y despejo las cobijas para que podamos acostarnos. Luego lo veo salir del vestidor solo con los pantalones de pijama puestos, me encandilo con la visión de su torso desnudo.

Va descalzo hasta el baño –debería cerrar los labios señorita Tendo.

-Mmm… yo… ¡eres un tonto Ranma Saotome!- le grito y tomo mi libro mientras él ríe a carcajadas.

Tal vez siempre sí lea un poco antes de dormir, para no pensar en todas las cosas que quisiera hacerle y que me hiciera.

* * *

Sé que estoy soñando, lo sé porque anoche no estaba en Ryugenzawa y lo que ahora ven mis ojos es la casa de Shinnosuke. La nueva casa de Shinnosuke. La que construyó para nosotros.

Estoy frente a la entrada, decido tocar el timbre porque por extraño que parezca yo no tengo llave de este lugar. La puerta se abre y veo a Shinnosuke al final del largo pasillo que muestra directamente el otro extremo de la casa de espaldas frente la puerta que lleva al bosque.

-¿Shinnosuke?- le llamo cuando camino por el pasillo, a mi derecha veo la sala y el comedor, al fondo esta la cocina. A mi izquierda esta la biblioteca y la sala de televisión.

Alzo la vista y él ya no esta ahí. Así que salgo de la casa y veo el camino de terracota que lleva hasta el dojo, sé que a un lado del dojo esta el estanque y ahí veo de pie a Shinnosuke mirándo el agua.

Camino hasta donde está él y me acerco, lo abrazo de la cintura y por extraño que parezca ese gesto me causa paz, me da tranquilidad y me siento feliz.

-Te extrañé ¿sabes?- me dice Shinnosuke cuando siente mi presencia, lo veo sonreir cerrando los ojos e inhalando el aire limpio del bosque.

-Yo también, extrañé esto- sé que lo que digo no tiene sentido ahora pero enrealidad sí lo extraño. Extraño esa época donde era genuinamente feliz con Shinnosuke, sé que él también era feliz conmigo. Ahora no estoy tan segura si él en realidad me quiere a su lado por amor o solo es un reto, un capricho, un acto para desmotrar poder.

-Te he mentido tantas veces- me dice y yo asiento.

-Lo sé.

-Sé que lo sabes Akane- dice con voz calmada –y sé que también tú me has mentido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Shinnosuke?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nosotros, a las mentiras, a los secretos- le digo aún abrazándolo.

Él se gira y me rodea con los brazos, yo cierro los ojos recargando mi cabeza sobre sus pectorales mientras besa mi frente.

-Casarnos, por supuesto.

Abro los ojos de golpe, la oscuridad aún baña la habitación. He salido de ese sueño con el pesar en mi corazón.

Me giro y veo que Ranma también se ha despertado. Me mira y sonríe, esta somnoliento.

-Tenías una pesadilla- dice en voz baja y yo acaricio su rostro.

-Lo siento ¿te he despertado?

-¿Era sobre tu prometido?- responde con una pregunta.

-Me tiene preocupada no poder romper el compromiso con él.

-Lo lamento mucho Akane, he venido a inquietar tu mundo.

-No digas tonterías, lo mío con Shinnosuke ya estaba empezando a no estar bien desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Porqué nunca te he visto un anillo de compromiso?- pregunta acariciando mi mano izquierda que descansa sobre su mejilla.

-No lo sé. El anillo de compromiso que me dio Shinnosuke está guardado en mi casa desde el día que me lo dio, jamás lo he usado.

-¿A Shinnosuke no le molesta que no lo uses?

-Nunca le he preguntado y jamás me ha dicho nada.

-Ya veo- responde con cierto tono crítico.

-¿A ti te molestaría?

-Supongo que no me molestaría pero lo tomaría como que mi futura esposa tiene algunas dudas.

-¿Le diste un anillo de compromiso a tu difunta esposa?

-No, no fue necesario.

-¿No fue necesario?- lo miro divertida, me alecciona sobre la importancia de usar un anillo de compromiso y luego me dice que él no le entregó uno a su esposa.

-Bueno- se detiene para hablar, seguro ha visto mi cara de sorpresa a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche –supongo que jamás me lo planteé, no era elección propia el que nos casaramos.

-Shinnosuke me lo pidió cuando cumplimos cinco años de novios, aún cuando siempre supimos que tendríamos que casarnos queríamos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta. Que fuese nuestra elección.

-Tiene sentido.

-Lo tuvo- le corrijo y él me mira con fuerza.

-Akane ¿en verdad estás segura que ya no sientes nada por él?- ha entrecerrado sus bellos ojos, no sé que espera que le responda pero estoy segura de lo que voy a decirle.

-Ya no siento amor, pero no puedo negarte que le guardo cariño.

-Me parecería extraño que no fuese así, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Prácticamente crecieron juntos.

-Algo así.

Gira su rostro y besa la palma de mi mano –y pensar que pudimos haber sido tu y yo.

-Pero aquí estamos ¿no es verdad?

-Sí, sí- responde como saliendo de sus pensamientos –es lo que importa.

Me acerco a él y lo abrazo, él me rodea con sus manos y me acomoda sobre su pecho –trata de dormir amor.

-Sí mi vida.

Sonríe, siento su mentón moverse y yo cierro los ojos acunada por el golpeteo de su corazón.

No sé en que momento el despertador suena, con pesar me muevo cuando Ranma se separa de mí no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

-Buenos días amor- dice y yo simplemente gimo, tengo sueño y por lo que alcanzo a ver aún no sale el sol.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto con pereza

-Las 5 de la mañana, iré a correr antes de desayunar. ¿Te apetece?

-¿Desayunar? ¿A esta hora? No gracias.

-Jajaja graciosa. No tardo, trata de dormir.

-Ok- respondo y él se acerca para besar mi mejilla.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

No me sorprende que Ranma tenga el escultural cuerpo que tiene cuando entrena toda la semana. A veces sale a correr temprano, en otras ocasiones antes de ir por mí al trabajo va al gimnasio un par de horas. Diario ejercita. Envidio su disciplina.

Pienso en lo mucho que ha pasado desde la última vez que yo me ejercité, la verdad es que agradezco tener buena constitución física y una suerte de genética. Pero sé que debo volver a ejercitarme. Tal vez la próxima vez que él salga a correr lo acompañe.

Me envuelvo en las cobijas y trato de regresar al mundo de los sueños. Esperando no tener que toparme nuevamente con Shinnosuke ahí.

* * *

Cuando Ranma vuelve ya son las 8 de la mañana, se mete directo al baño mientras yo trato de irme despertando.

Según lo que me dijo Ranko la estilista llegaría para empezar a arreglarla a las 12 del día, luego vendría conmigo.

Salgo de la cama, aún escucho la regadera. Me siento atrevida y confiada así que decido hacer algo atrevido y confiado.

-Ya casi termino amor- me dice Ranma cuando escucha la puerta del baño abrirse.

-¿De verdad?- respondo mientras me voy quitándo cada parte de la pijama hasta quedar desnuda.

Voy hasta la puerta de cristal, él esta de espaldas por lo que no me ha visto.

Abro la puerta.

-¿Akane?- pregunta con cierta satisfacción en su voz.

Pego mi cuerpo al suyo, su piel se siente resbaladiza por el jabón y el cabello suelto le llega casi hasta los hombros. Paso mis manos por su costado entre sus brazos y las pongo sobre su abdomen, soy consciente de que si las bajo más mis dedos sentiran el vello de su cuerpo.

-¿Akane?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Déjame ayudarte con la espalda y luego tú podrás ayudarme a mí- beso su hombro.

-Esta bien- responde divertido y me entrega la esponja junto con la barra de jabón.

Me separo de su cuerpo besando el espacio entre los omóplatos de su espalda. Froto la esponja con el jabón haciendo suficiente espuma y dejo la barra sobre la orilla de la bañera, luego me dedico a repasar la piel de Ranma con la espoja. Subo, bajo, voy de derecha a izquierda y luego me topo con el inicio de sus glúteos, tomo aire cuando me detengo y él ríe.

-¿Acaso está avergonzada señorita Tendo?

-Por supuesto que no- respondo de forma firme y bajo la esponja por esa curvatura de su cuerpo. Con la mano libre voy deshaciéndome del jabón ayudada por el agua de la regadera, puedo sentir un leve temblor en el cuerpo de Ranma –¿acaso esta avergonzado señor Saotome?

-Por supuesto que no- responde en tono grave y se gira inmediatamente.

Me sobresalto cuando siento sus manos por mi cintura y me acerca más a él, puedo ver la cicatriz rosacea del ataque, en la base de sus costillas a un costado de su escultural abdomen y entonces él acaricia con el pulgar la cicatriz que está sobre el mío cerca de mi cadera.

-Siento mucho lo que te hizo Xian Pu.

-No lo sientas- respondo mirándole a los ojos -no fue culpa tuya. Además esto me hace ver más ruda.

Ranma ríe y yo le sigo, paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo beso. Él acerca más mi cuerpo al suyo, yo siento de inmediato su excitación. Un gemido sale de mi boca al instante.

Estoy completamente mojada por el agua de la regadera, el cabello se me ha pegado a la espalda y en definitiva sería muy incomodo intentar algo más con él bajo estas condiciones, pero lo deseo, sé que él también me desea.

Con una mano cierro la llave de la regadera, Ranma sigue mirándome con cierta diversión dibujada en su bello rostro.

-¿Qué piensa hacer señorita Tendo?

-Pienso- respondo mientras me sostengo de sus antebrazos para ir bajando por su cuerpo en besos que voy entregándole a pausas por su pecho, su abdomen y su vientre bajo hasta detenerme en su erección –pienso que puedo hacer algo por ambos.

Esta es la primera vez para mí, jamás he hecho algo como esto. Por lo que todo lo que estoy a punto de hacer es por puro instinto, instinto y lo que he leído en las revistas.

Acerco mis labios a su notable erección, es cierto que no es la primera ocasión que veo un miembro masculino pero con él me siento como una adolescente. Experimentando todo por primera vez.

-Esta nerviosa señorita Tendo- afirma con un tono burlón que decido ingnorar.

Cierro los ojos y me acerco más, entonces tomo aire para calmar mis nervios y comienzo, primero besándo su erección para luego abrir los labios y rodearla. Escucho un gemido escapar de la boca de Ranma y yo no puedo evitar sonreir.

-Ahora esta demasiado alegre señorita Tendo.

Bajo mi boca y luego vuelvo a subirla por el largo de su miembro, repito la acción y esta vez acaricio con mi lengua el largo de su erección. Recuerdo que debo ser cuidadosa con los dientes. Sigo acariciando con mi lengua, recolectando su sabor en mi boca que debo admitir, más allá de ser novedoso, me agrada.

Ranma me tiene sujeta de las manos, me ayuda con mantener mi equilibrio pero puedo darme cuenta de que parece ya no tan concentrado en sostenerme. Así que apoyo mis manos a cada lado de sus cadera.

Gíme con más fuerza cuando al cambiar de posición profundiza mi boca su acción. Abro los ojos entonces, cuando vuelvo a desplazar mis labios hacia la punta de su miembro, y alzo la vista ahora sin dejar de subir y bajar mis labios a lo largo de este.

Definitivamente debo estar haciendo algo bien porque Ranma mantiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza alzada, con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, apoyando una de sus manos en la puerta de cristal y la otra en la pared de piedra. No sé porqué pero verlo de esa forma, vulnerable y entregado al placer que le estoy dando me hace sentir poderosa.

Me concentro en mi tarea, así que hago uso de mis recuerdos con lo que he leído sobre el tema. Tomo con una mano la base de su erección y él gime más fuerte, froto mi palma de arriba hacia abajo mientras que entretengo mi lengua en la punta, rodeándola y succionando levemente.

-¡Oh demonios! ¡Akane! voy a... voy a terminar si sigues haciendo eso- me dice y es música para mis oídos.

Pretendo acelerar mis acciones pero entonces él me detiene, yo alzo mi vista cuando me obliga a alejar mis labios de lo que hacían.

-Pero yo…- le digo mientras me ayuda a levantarme.

-No quisiera terminar así contigo- me explica con la respiración acelerada, acercándome a él –no es lo que tenía en mente hoy.

-Pero tú me llevaste hasta el final la otra noche- replico.

-Lo sé, pero ya has hecho demasiado Akane- dice pero yo no estoy satisfecha.

Tomo con una mano su erección y el gruñe ligeramente –Akane- me advierte y sujeta mi muñeca con cuidado.

-Déjame terminar ¿por favor? ¿Acaso no lo estaba haciendo bien?

Solo me mira y entonces asiente con la cabeza despacio hablando con voz ronca –cualquier cosa que tú me hagas, cualquiera, siempre lo estarás haciendo bien.

Me suelta y yo acaricio con mi mano el largo de su miembro, con mis dedos bajo y subo lentamente primero y voy acelerando el ritmo. Mientras tanto me acerco a él y lo beso, con pasión y devoción. Muerdo sus labios, juego con su lengua, gimo cuando él toca mis senos con su mano.

En lugar de detenerme me concentro más en lo que hago, aunque se me dificulta porque comienza a acariciar todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas tiemblan y un estremecimiento me recorre. Lo único que evita que pierda el equilibrio es que él me tiene sujeta por la cintura fuertemente.

Yo deslizo mi mano libre por el brazo que me tiene aferrada a él hasta llegar a sus hombros y rodear su cuello para acercarnos más.

-Akane- gime mi nombre en mis labios y yo hago lo mismo.

El aire se me escapa con cada beso y a cada caricia suya puedo darme cuenta que esta a punto de terminar. Esto es lo más atrevido que he hecho en mi vida hasta ahora, aunque presiento que al lado de Ranma cada encuentro sexual que tengamos será algo novedoso y atrevido. Tal como lo prometio en esa cena que tuvimos.

Los gemidos aumentan, puedo sentir el palpitar de su corazón acelerado en mi pecho y estoy segura que él siente igualmente mi excitación.

-Ranma- susurro sin dejar de besarlo.

Siento los labios hinchados y adoloridos pero no me importa, quiero seguir besándolo. De repente una corriente eléctrica me recorre cuando siento el golpe de algo caliente en mi vientre y muslos. Ranma se estremece y déja de besarme acercándome más a él con ambos brazos en mi cintura, yo me aferro a su cuello y él descansa su cabeza en mi hombro. Tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Akane eso fue muy intenso.

-Jajaja lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Jajaja fue una sorpresa que no esperaba- se separa de mí y abre la llave del agua caliente, toma otra esponja y la llena de jabón.

Comienza a lavarme con ella –eres perfecta- me dice y yo sigo con mis dedos la línea de sus brazos.

-Tú eres el perfecto, yo solo tengo suerte.

-Tal vez ambos tenemos suerte.

Terminamos de bañarnos mutuamente y Ranma sale de la regadera para buscar una toalla para mí, vuelve a abrir la puerta de cristal y me envuelve con cuidado y devoción mientras me ayuda a salir de la bañera.

-Amo el olor de tu piel- dice mientras besa mis hombros desnudos cuanto termina de poner un poco de crema sobre estos.

Siento la piel caliente por su tacto y no puedo evitar encogerme de hombros cuando su aliento recorre mi espalda.

-¿Están despiertos chicos?- es la voz de Ranko seguida de unos golpecitos en la puerta de entrada.

-Sí- responde Ranma dejándo lo que hacía con mi cuerpo.

Por supuesto que me siento decepcionada, pero también soy consciente que no es el momento. Me giro y lo veo amarrar una toalla a su cadera –será mejor que vaya a abrir.

Asiento y sale del baño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta Ranko nuevamente.

-Sí, sí, enana.

-¡Aaaah!- escucho el grito de Ranko -¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?

-Oye acabo de salir de bañarme, da gracias que me he envuelto con una toalla. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Sólo venía por el vestido de Akane.

-¿A dónde lo llevas?

Yo estoy pegada a la puerta del baño para escuchar lo que hablan, así que de momento pierdo audición, seguro han entrado al vestidor.

-Como sea, no tarden mucho. El desayuno ya está listo.

-Gracias enana.

Nos espera un día agitado y yo estoy muy ilusionada por la velada que promete ser maravillosa.

* * *

 **¿Qué si lo he dejado emocionante adrede? Jajaja ¡no tienen ni idea de lo que nos espera con estos dos!**

 **Saludos a todas las chicas bonitas y adorables que han dejado sus divertidas conclusiones y reacciones en las reseñas.**

Yeka453, paulayjoaqui, Juany Rdz, nancyriny, SusyChantilly, SakuraSaotome, AZULMITLA, azzulaprincess, Ishikawa Yvette, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, caro, GabyCo, rankane y nuestra invitada de Argentina.

 **Gracias infinitas por seguir aquí, con nuestros protagonistas y esta historia.**

 **Recuerden actualización nueva todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. horario CDMX**


	16. Tú en el Universo

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **-Tú en el Universo-**

 _-_ Iré adelantándome para ayudarle a Ranko con la mesa- dice Ranma mientras estoy terminando de vestirme.

-No tardo.

Sale de la habitación descalzo, vistiendo unos jeans y una playera de manga larga color azul oscuro.

Ranma me ha explicado que su hermana se ha llevado mi vestido, junto con los zapatos que he traído, a la habitación de huéspedes. Según parece para crear un ambiente sorpresivo entre su hermano y yo cuando nos veamos ya arreglados en la entrada del departamento antes de salir hacia el baile.

En definitiva creo que es una romántica y eso me provoca ternura.

Decido llevar el resto de mis cosas a donde me explicó Ranma estaba la habitación de huéspedes, justo en el otro extremo de la casa.

Bajo las escaleras y camino el pasillo, veo a Ranma y a Ranko platicando alegremente recargados en la cubierta de la cocina, viendo el paisaje mientras esperan el café se termine de hacer.

No me han visto, así que continúo mi andar. Camino el otro pasillo y subo las escaleras, solo había estado en esta parte de la casa cuando Ranko me explico la distribución de la misma.

Aquí hay cuatro puertas, la última debe ser la de huéspedes. La abro y veo que es una habitación decorada con papel tapiz de color claro con algunas discretas aplicaciones en dorado. Hay cuadros grandes de flores y al igual que el resto del departamento el piso es de madera. Curiosamente esta habitación colinda con la habitación de Ranma.

Entro al vestido y veo que mi vestido ya esta colgado, a un lado Ranko ha dejado los pares de zapatos en el suelo. Dejo mi maleta también ahí y decido echar un rápido vistazo al resto de la habitación.

También tiene un baño propio, aunque es más pequeño que el de Ranma pero está mejor iluminado. Hay un tocador con un enorme espejo con el marco lleno de focos y me doy cuenta de que hay maquillaje nuevo, un set completo de brochas sin tocar, labiales de varias tonalidades, sombras de ojos y más cosas. Abro el cajón del tocador y me sorprende ver más maquillaje.

-¿Akane?- es la voz de Ranko, yo me giro de inmediato y ella me mira con una sonrisa en los labios.

-He traído el resto de mis cosas- le explico.

-Ok, está bien. Es prácticamente tu casa.

-¿Tú has dejado este maquillaje para mí?- pregunto sin responderle al comentario que ha hecho sobre que esta es también mi casa.

-No- se acerca por un lado mío hasta el tocador y con cuidado pasa los dedos por entre las brochas -eso era de mi difunta cuñada.

-¡Oh! Yo lo lamento- de repente me siento como una verdadera intrusa.

-La que lo siente soy yo, olvidé quitar esto cuando traje tu vestido- toma una de las canastas de decoración que esta en la mesa frente a la ventana y comienza a recoger todo.

-Esta habitación…- trato de preguntar, pero no sé como hacerlo.

-Esta habitación iba a ser para Kaori- me explica

-Eso es muy raro, si ya estaba casada con tu hermano ¿por qué dormir por separado?

-Ranma no quería forzarla a nada, así que cuando compró el departamento ella le pidio una habitación que fuese solo de ella. Un par de semanas antes de su accidente habían venido de fin de semana a Japón por el trabajo de Kaori, así que ella aprovechó el viaje para comprar algunas cosas y dejarlas aquí. También había algo de ropa de ella en el vestidor, pero eso sí me lo he llevado antes de traer tus cosas- me guiña un ojo.

-Ya veo.

-Ranma no ha querido entrar aquí desde lo que sucedió- trata de explicarme, su tono de voz ahora es de pesadumbre.

-La quería mucho ¿verdad?

Ranko detiene lo que hace y me mira a través del espejo –creo que comenzaba a amarla.

Un dolor en el estómago me invade, no son celos esta vez lo que me ataca sino pesar. Me hace preguntar ¿qué hubiese sucedido si Kaori no hubiese tenido el accidente?

-De cualquier forma nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz como ahora cuando está contigo, le haces bien. Aunque me imagino que para ti debe ser difícil ¿sigues comprometida Akane?

Asiento cuando Ranko se para frente a mí esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y amas a tu prometido?

-Ya no.

-Entonces no estás jugando con mi hermano ¿cierto?- esta vez frunce ligeramente el ceño.

-No, en verdad siento algo por él.

-¿Amor?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Jajaja ok, no te interrogaré más. Solo te pido que seas gentil con mi hermano por favor.

-No tienes de que preocuparte.

-Gracias- sonríe –será mejor irnos, el desayuno ya esta. Guardaré esto en el vestidor junto con el resto de las cosas de Kaori.

-Esta bien.

Caminamos juntas por la habitación pero Ranko se mete al vestidor y yo no quiero ser una entrometida, así que salgo.

-¿Pasó algo?- es la voz de Ranma, yo no había reparado en su presencia cuando me marcho de la habitación. No imagino la cara que debo de tener pero sospecho que debo estar más que confundida porque él se ve preocupado.

-No, nada, todo esta bien- respondo tratando de comportarme.

Camino a un lado de él y lo beso en los labios.

-De verdad Akane, puedes decirme lo que sea- me toma de la cintura haciéndome quedar frente a él.

-Es sólo que había algunas cosas de tu difunta esposa en la habitación y yo…

-Le dije a Ranko que no era buena idea- cierra los ojos con algo de frustración llevándose un par de dedos para apretar el puente de su nariz.

-No, no, esta bien es solo que me tomó desprevenida saber que esta iba a ser la habitación de tu esposa.

Ranma toma aire y luego me abraza –será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, no debe tardar en llegar Davina.

-Esta bien.

Mi mente analiza toda la escena como si fuera una tercera persona, la verdad es que en el momento en que Ranma me tomó entre sus brazos pude sentir la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Creo que subestimo la relación que tuvo con su esposa y no es para menos, imagino que él debe sentirse así conmigo con respecto a mi compromiso con Shinnosuke. Como un invasor.

Bajamos tomados de las manos, pero en silencio. Así que decido hacer algo para cambiar el ambiente tenso que se ha formado a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Qué han preparado esta mañana para desayunar?

-Fruta y un poco de avena.

Ya estamos cerca de la sala.

-¿Avena?- pregunto un poco confundida con el menú saludable.

-Petición de Ranko, dice que es bueno para sentirnos bien hasta la cena.

-¡Oh!- no puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño -¿Eso quiere decir que esta será nuestra única comida del día hasta la cena?

-Jajaja no temas amor, yo te preparare lo que quieras más al rato. Ranko porque esta obsesionada con el vestido que usará y no es para menos seguro le quedará fatal.

-¡Oye! Te estoy escuchando- se defiende Ranko cuando llega a la cocina y tomá uno de los platos ya servidos con avena y fresas.

-¿Acaso miento?- pregunta Ranma acercándome una taza de café.

-Pues no tiene nada de malo el querer verme linda en el increíble vestido que he comprado para la ocasión.

El resto del desayuno ambos siguen discutiendo sobre lo inapropiado que le parece a Ranma el vestido de su hermana, y Ranko le debate que es un cínico al decirle eso cuando me ha regalado un vestido tan atrevido.

Yo tengo la cabeza en otro lado, en Shinnosuke y en Kaori. ¿Somo acaso Ranma y yo unos monstruos que solo buscan su propio placer?

¿Egoístas?

¿Víctimas?

* * *

Son casi las 12 cuando el timbre suena.

-¡Debe ser ella!- grita Ranko emocionada y responde al intercomunicador –dígale que suba por favor.

Cuando cuelga se pone a dar brincos.

-Tranquila enana.

Me siento un poco intimidada con la reacción de Ranko, la verdad es que en otras ocasiones ya me han arreglado profesionales. Pero por como se comporta Ranko y por lo que comentó Ranma, creo que esta tal Davina es otro asunto.

Ranko abre la puerta y lo primero que veo es una mujer alta, de largo cabello negro lacio. No puedo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión, es una mujer preciosa de enormes ojos oscuros. Su maquillaje es natural y lleva los labios color cereza pero dudo mucho que haya sido sencillo de realizar, sus facciones son inmaculadas.

-¡Querida!- dice entusiasta Davina cuando entra al departamento, abraza con emoción a Ranko –espero que estes lista, tengo pensado ya algunas cosas con la foto del vestido que me enviaste.

-Estoy emocionada, sabes que esta noche es importante.

-Lo sé cariño, lo sé. Ahora ¿dónde esta ese exquisito especimen de hombre al que llamas hermano?

Me acerco a Ranma con los brazos cruzados -¿exquisito especimen?- pregunto molesta alzando las cejas.

-Tranquila amor, Davina no es mi tipo.

La chica entra con paso seguro y se arroja a los brazos de Ranma en cuanto lo ubica con la vista –cariño ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Davina, bien. Te presento a mi novia- me toma de la cintura, cuando se zafa del abrazo de la chica, para la presentación.

Davina me mira con el mentón arriba, sus ojos recorren mi rostro inquisidoramente y luego de la nada sonríe ampliamente -¡por fin!- me abraza con fuerza y yo me siento confundida.

-¿Qué tal?- la saludo y veo en Ranma una sonrisa que trata de ocultar.

-Era tiempo de que alguien se ocupara de este hombre y además eres preciosa.

-Muchas gracias.

-Davina- la llama Ranko y ella se voltea a verla –también necesitamos que arregles a Akane para esta noche.

-Por supuesto linda, la voy a dejar echando chispas- dice y luego se acerca a mí –haré que tu novio quiera arrancarte la ropa de solo verte.

Yo la miro con los ojos abiertos y ella me guiña un ojo.

-Bueno, vayamos a hacer lo nuestro- le dice Davina a Ranko y ambas se pierden en el pasillo que va hasta la recamara de Ranko.

La presencia de Davina es imposible de olvidar, tiene esa clase de personalidad que te impacta desde un inicio.

-¡Vaya! Es impresionante.

-Y te vas a impresionar aún más- me dice Ranma tomándome de la mano –Davina es enrealidad un hombre.

-¡Qué!

Ranma comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo que se dirige a su habitación.

-Y es una gran amiga de la familia, hemos querido ayudarla a abrir una cadena de salones de belleza pero no lo ha permitido. Dice que para ella es importante conseguir lo que tiene por mérito propio.

-¡Vaya!

-Ven, vamos a mi oficina y te mostraré algo.

-Ok. Espero sea algo interesante.

-Jajaja lo será señorita Tendo, lo prometo.

Caminamos por las escaleras y Ranma se detiene en la primera puerta.

-Vamos- dice abriéndo la habitación.

Como siempre me da el paso primero, y cuando entro me maravillo con lo iluminado que parece el espacio aún cuando predomina un tapizado en las paredes en color azul oscuro con diseños arabescos en plata muy bien justificados con el mobiliario que hay en esta tonalidad.

Al otro lado de la entrada veo una estantería repleta de libros enormes, parecen costosos y en el centro de esa pared hay un escritorio con una computadora fija, algunos papeles muy bien acomodados a un lado del teclado y también un par de plumas fuente de una lujosa marca en color negro, pero lo que llama mi atención son unos anteojos de armazon delgado.

Me acerco hasta las gafas y las tomo con cuidado -¿usas lentes?- pregunto a Ranma girándome aún con estas en mis manos.

Él se encoje de hombros mostrando una bella sonrisa de justificación –la edad, tengo inicios de vista cansada. Los necesito para leer.

Vuelvo a dejarlos en su lugar y sigo caminando por el estudio de Ranma. Quisiera extender mis dedos y tocar con las yemas las superficies, pero me contengo.

En el centro hay un par de sillones de respaldo alto y una mesita. Cerca del ventanal hay un globo terraqueo pero lo que me deja completamente muda y entusiasmada es lo que se encuentra en el balcón.

-Creí que habías dicho que solo tenías un telescopio y que por eso me lo regalabas.

En el balcón hay tres telescopios de distintos tamaños y apariencias. Entonces me doy cuenta que en la esquina contraria hay un mapa de las estrellas y cuadros del universo. Además esta colgada en la pared una serie de telescopios y catalejos antiguos propiamente enmarcados.

-Soy aficionado a mirar el universo Akane, es un misterio que me gusta tratar de entender. Por eso Ryoga comentó que a ti también te gustaba lo mismo cuando les conté a él y a su esposa que acababa de ganar una subasta por un catalejo muy antiguo, pensé que era una hermosa coicidencia- dice lo último acercándose a mí, abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi sien mientras yo sigo impresionada con su colección.

-Esto es increíble.

-Jajaja espero que esta colección te anime a quedarte conmigo.

Yo me giro para tenerlo frente a mí, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso con castidad –esto no me mantendrá contigo- él me mira confundido y yo no puedo evitar reir –Ranma Saotome, lo que me mantendrá contigo es que tú me quieras a tu lado, siempre que siga siendo así yo estaré aquí.

Toma mi barbilla con un par de dedos y me mira directo a los ojos -¿Qué me haces Akane? Tienes un poder sobre mí que no entiendo, no puedo alejarme de ti y no quiero tampoco alejarme de ti.

Me paro de puntillas y beso su nariz –eso me gusta Saotome, porque yo tampoco quiero ni puedo alejarme de ti.

Nos besamos con tranquilidad, uno de esos besos que son largos, dulces, que te roban el aliento con cada intromisión de los labios que atesoras ya y que quieres memorizar a la perfección.

Luego me separo de él y comienzo a averiguar su colección.

Pasa un rato, ambos estamos entretenidos sobre uno de sus libros con fotografías de los planetas cuando escuchamos la voz de Ranko desde el final de la escalera.

-¡Ranma! Davina está lista para atender a Akane, la estará esperando en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Enseguida bajamos.

-Yo ya me voy, los veré por la noche.

-Con cuidado enana.

Ranma me mira con diversión antes de que bajemos la escalera -¿Estás lista?

-Sí.

* * *

Pasan de las 2 de la tarde cuando Davina comienza a inspeccionar mi vestido.

-¿Davina?- la llama Ranma mientras ambos la vemos escribir algo en la libreta que lleva entre las manos.

-¿Sí cariño?

-¿Te gustaría comer antes de que empieces con Akane?

-¡Oh!- responde ella levantando por primera vez la vista de lo que hace y mirando su reloj de pulsera –sí, creo que no es mala idea.

-Bien, si quieren ustedes terminen de ponerse de acuerdo y yo les llamo cuando todo esté listo.

-Gracias- respondemos ambas al unísono.

Ranma pone los ojos en blanco y besa mi mejilla antes de salir del lugar.

-Tu novio es un encanto ¿sabes?- comenta Davina nuevamente dedicada a lo que hace.

-Sí, la verdad es que si- junto mis manos nerviosamente, acercándome a Davina.

-Pero tú- esta vez alza la vista para verme -¿acaso no eres Akane Tendo? ¿La prometida de Shinnosuke Ryugen?

Me pongo nerviosa y tomo aire –por favor, nadie puede saber aún lo mío con Ranma.

-Tranquila linda, yo no diré nada. La verdad es que me alegro mucho por Saotome, espero que esto no sea solo una emocionante aventura para ti. Él es un buen hombre.

-No es una aventura, la verdad es que lo que ha surgido entre ambos ha sido algo inesperado pero muy satisfactorio.

-Seguro que sí linda, nada que surja con Saotome podría calificarse como insatisfactorio. ¿No?

-Jajaja es un gran hombre, independiente de que sea guapo es buena persona.

-Lo es, toda su familia lo son. Por eso lo que les ha ocurrido años atrás con Kaori fue una gran tragedia.

-Sí, fue un terrible accidente.

-Seguro que lo fue linda. En fin, veamos que haremos contigo- se voltea para mirar el vestido cruzándose de brazos –lindura este vestido es brutal ¿tú lo has seleccionado?

-No- me apresuro a responder –fue un obsequio.

-¡Pues vaya obsequio! Un Dior Couture como este me tendría sumamente feliz y agradecida de por vida.

-Lo sé, debo admitir que quita el aliento.

-Así es como pienso dejarte lindura, totalmente espectacular. Tanto que Saotome olvidará respirar cuando te vea- guiña un ojo y yo me relajo.

-¿Hace mucho que conoces a la familia Saotome?

-Algunos años, yo les arregle a todos cuando la boda ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo era Kaori?

-Bueno- pone una mano en su cadera y cambia de pie el peso de su cuerpo, imagino que también se ha relajado conmigo –era muy tímida. Demasiado callada, aunque por aquellas fechas Ranma tampoco era un parlanchín. Era de estatura media, muy delgada, cabello rojo oscuro y lacio, siempre usaba una coleta alta. Ojos verdes claros, de tez blanca y cara alargada.

-Debió haber sido muy bonita.

-Sí, la verdad es que Ranma tuvo suerte con su matrimonio arreglado. Claro que Kaori tampoco sufría al lado de Ranma. La verdad es que parecían llevarse bien.

-Para Ranma fue duro perderla- afirmo.

-Las circunstancias, imagino. Te seré muy sincera, yo creo que si no hubiesen estado comprometidos no se habrían relacionado realmente.

-Estar comprometido con alguien de toda la vida hace complicado querer o poder conocer a la gente en otro nivel. Supongo que por eso ambos se veían raros, uno con el otro tal vez.

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! Tú también estas comprometida desde chica ¿cierto?- pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza solamente -¿entonces que pasará con tu prometido? Imagino que ya no te casarás con él.

-Aún estamos discutiendo los acuerdos de nuestra separación, como somos figuras públicas y con una exhibición en puerta no es prudente aún anunciarlo a los medios. Es por eso que pido tu discreción.

-Lindura por mí ni te preocupes, aunque me pregunto que pasara esta noche. El evento lo estaran cubriendo los medios.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo. Soy una invitada más que piensa disfrutar de la música, la comida, el baile y porque no la atenta distracción del anfitrion.

Ambas reímos –ahora veo porque Saotome ha quedado prendado de ti, eres muy simpática.

-¿Yo he quedado prendado de ella?- pregunta Ranma recargándose en el marco de la puerta cuando llega con nosotras, imagino que para avisarnos que ya está la comida lista -te equivocas Davina, ha sido todo al reves.

-A que te lo repites cada mañana para creerlo ¿no cariño?- contesta Davina y camina hasta la puerta –dime que has cocinado algo delicioso.

-Vamos, he preparado ensalada y baguettes- luego se acerca a mí y me ofrece su brazo para salir –señorita Tendo.

Rodeo su brazo –gracias.

-Amor, lo hago con placer. Soy buen anfitrión.

No puedo evitar torcer los labios, ha escuchado lo que le he contestado a Davina así que giro mi cabeza y le muestro la lengua.

-Señorita Tendo, puede que la próxima vez que me enseñe su lengua le dé indicaciones de lo que puede hacer con ella.

-Será un placer señor Saotome- le guiño un ojo y Ranma ríe audiblemente.

* * *

Sigo de espaldas al espejo, Davina no me ha dejado aún ver pero por la cara de satisfacción que tiene imagino que ha conseguido conmigo lo que se proponía.

-Bien lindura- dice terminando de aplicar el labial y luego entregándomelo -aquí te dejo el color que te he puesto, es lo único que deberás retocar si es que te portas bien.

Un tono de divertida advertencia en su voz provoca que muerda las mejillas por dentro.

-Pero aquí tienes polvo para el rostro, iluminador y rubor en caso de que te portes mal.

-Muchas gracias Davina- respondo en un susurro.

-Has quedado preciosa, Saotome no tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir a un ataque cardíaco cuando te vea.

-Bueno espero que sí sobreviva, le necesito para entrar al baile.

Davina sonríe y luego me levanta del asiento -¿lista para verte en el espejo?

Asiento nerviosa y con cuidado me va dando la vuelta para mirar mi reflejo, quedo sin habla al verme. Davina es una genio en lo que hace, me ha dejado el cabello suelto y el maquillaje es perfecto para la ocasión, ha resaltado mis pómulos con iluminador y mis ojos se ven más grandes con el delineado que ha hecho. Llevo un ahumado muy sutil en los párpados y los labios en un rosado oscuro casi natural.

-¡Oh cielos!- digo acercándome más al espejo para verme.

-Es el mejor cumplido que han hecho de mi trabajo- responde Davina mientras termina de guardar sus cosas –lindura será mejor irme. Si todo sale bien tal vez nos veamos más tarde.

Hace un gesto con la mano y yo me acerco a ella de inmediato para abrazarla –gracias- llevo puesta una bata para poder vestirme con mayor facilidad.

-No tienes que darlas lindura, espero que esta noche te diviertas mucho.

Davina sale de la habitación, me asomo fuera de esta y la veo bajar las escaleras. Escucho que Ranma se despide de ella y luego la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

-Te veré entonces a las 7:30 en la sala amor, nos iremos a esa hora- dice Ranma desde el pie de la escalera.

-Esta bien.

Cierro la puerta de la habitación, camino hasta el vestidor, son casi las 6 de la tarde. Aún no he decidido que ropa interior usar, pero esta noche quiero no solo verme sexy sino también sentirme así.

Coloco sobre la cama el par de opciones que tengo, por el escote del vestido me decido por un conjunto que es mezcla algodón y encaje, muy suave al tacto especial para escote profundo en la espalda en color piel.

Me quito la bata y la ropa interior que llevo puesta, luego me coloco lo que he elegido. Me miro en el espejo y puedo imaginarme perfectamente a Ranma quitándome esto. Eso espero suceda esta noche, aunque me sigue preocupando su herida.

Entonces saco el vestido y con un poco de temor de que no me quede bien me lo pongo, resulta bastante fácil de cerrar. Por un momento tuve la fantasía de tener que llamar a Ranma para que me ayudase con el cierre, pero no lo he necesitado. Mejor así.

Con el fru fru de la tela sobre la madera camino descalza hasta el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que esta dentro del baño. Davina tenía razón, este vestido impacta y me siento sensual dentro de el.

Regreso al vestidor y juego con los zapatos que he traído, decido usar unos de tacon medio en color negro con un diseño como de enredadera. Por último me pongo perfume antes de color mi joyería, que consiste en un brazalete delgado de pequeños diamantes, un par de aretes sencillos en el mismo tono plata y el colgante que me ha obsequiado Ranma.

La estrella del norte cae sobre mi piel desnuda provocándome escalofríos.

Veo en conjunto mi apariencia y estoy complacida. Reviso la hora y solo faltan 20 minutos para las 7:30. Así que le envío un mensaje a mi hermana para saber a que hora llegará al baile.

De repente escucho música en la sala, es "The very thought of you" en la voz de Michael Buble, así que busco mi bolso de mano.

Salgo de la habitación apagando las luces en el proceso.

-¿Ranma?- pregunto desde el pasillo.

-¿Sí?- responde él a lo lejos.

-Solo quería saber si ya puedo bajar.

-Claro amor, puse algo de música mientras esperaba.

No puedo evitar sentir nervios mientras desciendo, Ranma me esta esperando al pie de la escalera.

-Akane- dice mi nombre en un susurro y yo sonrío bastante complacida de su reacción al verme. Es justo lo que quería, dejarle mudo.

-Se ve muy guapo señor Saotome- le digo convencida de cada una de mis palabras, la verdad es que así se ve.

Lleva un traje a la medida en color negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño del mismo tono que el traje. A juego con unas mancuernillas en plata con piedras azul claro, como sus ojos, y un reloj color oscuro.

-Estas preciosa- responde mientras me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a descender los últimos escalones –no encuentro adjetivos que hagan justicia a tu belleza.

Me sonrojo con sus palabras, viniendo de él para mí es éxtasis.

-Se me ocurre que tal vez sería buena idea no ir y quedarnos aquí, yo podría admirar tu belleza y prometo cocinarte lo que quieras. Beberemos vino y bailaremos lentamente y luego te besaré mientras te quito ese vestido y acaricio cada centímetro de tu piel antes de hacerte el amor apasionadamente hasta que ambos perdamos la cordura.

-¡Mmh! Suena como un gran plan- le digo con una seductora mirada y él sonríe –y aún cuando tu idea me parece la mejor oferta esta noche creo que el deber te llama ¿acaso no eres el anfitrión?

Suspira y acaricia mi barbilla –cierto- responde besando la punta de mi nariz –hueles delicioso.

-Justo eso iba a decirte- respondo con los ojos cerrados.

-Además te debo confesar que me pone bastante ver que estas usando el regalo que te di- toma con un par de dedos el colgante, mi piel responde inmediatamente a su tacto.

-Jajaja tenías razón entonces, debería haberlo usado desde el primer momento.

-¡Oh! No te equivoques amor, en realidad tu sola presencia me pone. Pero pensar que esa estrella esta tocando tu piel ahora mismo de esa forma entre tu exquisito par de senos, en verdad me pone.

Alzo los brazos para rodearle el cuello y él coloca sus manos en mi cadera –bueno, tal vez cuando volvamos puedas mostrarme que tan celoso te ha puesto el que este el colgante sobre mi piel y no tú sobre mí.

-¡Ay Akane joder! Me gusta la manera en que me miras, pero ¿sabes que otra cosa me gusta más?

-¿Qué?

Baja sus manos hasta mis nalgas, acercándome más a él mientras besa mi cuello con lentitud, por lo que un ligero gemido de sorpresa abandona mis labios.

-El sonido que haces cuando te doy placer.

Estoy tan concentrada en lo que mi cuerpo siente que me sobresalta la vibración que proviene de mi bolsa de mano, debe ser mi hermana respondiendo a mi mensaje.

-Lo lamento- le digo a Ranma mientras me separo de él y busco mi teléfono.

-De cualquier modo debemos irnos ya, iré a apagar la música.

-Esta bien.

Saco el teléfono y en efecto es un mensaje de Nabiki, explicándo que llegará a tiempo y que no debo preocuparme.

-¿Lista?- pregunta Ranma cuando se acerca de nuevo.

-Sí, vamonos.

Toma mi abrigo del perchero y me ayuda a colocármelo.

-Gracias- le digo cuando me conduce gentilmente hacia la puerta

Salimos del departamento y llamo el elevador mientras Ranma cierra la puerta con llave.

-¿Conoces acaso a tus vecinos?- pregunto curiosa mientras me rodea la cintura con una mano.

-No- responde con toda la naturalidad del mundo -¿Tú conoces a los vecinos de Shinnosuke?

-No- río porque tiene razón, vivimos en estas fortalezas de seguridad por la simple razón de aislarnos de los peligros, pero también nos aislamos del resto de las personas que viven ahí sin importarnos.

El elevador llega entonces. Mientras bajámos al sótano Ranma aún me tiene cerca de él.

-¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos al evento Akane?- pregunta de repente y yo no entiendo a que se refiere.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, estará la prensa y obviamente van a querer tomar fotografías del anfitrión- me mira de lado –quiero poder tomarme esas fotografías contigo a mi lado.

-Yo también- susurro y giro mi cabeza para verlo de frente –pero…

-Ja ya veo, no se puede por tu prometido ¿cierto?

Bajo la vista para mirar los dedos de mis pies que se asoman por debajo del ruedo del vestido.

-Tal vez lo más sensato es que manejemos nuestra entrada como amistosa solamente, nada que denote lo que siento por ti- le digo con voz calmada, poniendome frente a él y besándolo con todo el amor del que soy capaz.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí Akane?- pregunta cuando termino de besarlo, mantiene los ojos cerrados.

-Tal vez pueda demostrártelo cuando volvamos a casa mi vida ¿sí?

Abre los ojos de golpe y me mira emocionado, sé que sabe lo que quiero decirle y sé que sabe que es algo que debemos confesarnos en la privacidad de nuestro mundo.

El elevador llega a su destino y salimos rumbo al auto. Me abre la puerta del copiloto y me ayuda a subir, luego camina hasta su lado mientras termino de acomodarme.

-¿Te dije ya que estas divina?- pregunta con un tono juguetón en su voz.

Entonces enciende el auto y la música comienza a sonar en automático mientras avanza por el lugar para salir del edificio.

La verdad es que me siento contenta de lo que esta sucediendo, estar sentada al lado de Ranma parece un sueño o una fantasía. Mi vida amorosa había estado planeada desde siempre y estar junto a este maravilloso hombre es simplemente suerte y estoy agradecida por ello.

Veo el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad suspirando por la vista espectacular de las luces, la música me anima suena "Capital Letters" y me doy cuenta de lo variado que es el gusto musical de Ranma.

-Casi llegamos- anuncia cuando da otro giro en el camino –tu hermana sí va a venir ¿cierto?

-Sí. ¿Quién más que conozca está invitado?

-Bueno Ryoga y Akari, por amistad. Gente del medio, por política- luego se queda en silencio y aprovecha un alto para mirarme –también está invitada mi antigua familia política, pero nadie confirmó su asistencia.

-¡Oh cielos!- ahora sí que estoy nerviosa.

El auto se detiene frente a un edificio enorme, en la entrada aparece el nombre DRJ Security.

-¿Lista?- pregunta antes de dejar que el hombre del valet parking reciba el auto.

-Sí- inhalo fuertemente –estoy lista.

-Espera ahí- me dice mientras baja del auto y le dice algo al hombre que recibe las llaves, luego camina hasta mi puerta y la abre para mí –con cuidado amor.

Toma mi mano para ayudarme a bajar, sé que es una tontería pero estos pequeños detalles simplemente me hacen amarlo aún más.

Los flashes de los fotógrafos se distinguen a lo lejos, aún tenemos que pasar por la entrada principal para llegar a ese punto.

-Estas muy nerviosa amor- me dice Ranma, acariciando el brazo que tengo alrededor del suyo.

-Será por la novedad- respondo tratando de parecer natural.

-Buenas noches señor Saotome- dice uno de los guardias cuando pasamos las puertas de cristal.

-Buenas noches- responde Ranma.

Nos detenemos un momento y me ayuda a quitarme el abrigo, luego se lo entrega al guardia junto con el suyo propio. Seguimos avanzando.

El calor de las luces comienza a sofocarme, no quiero entrar en pánico pero debo admitir que me aterra pasar por ahí, por donde la prensa.

-Vamos- me dice Ranma abrazándome por la cintura –ten confianza, será mejor que vayas tú primero y después te alcanzaré ¿sí?

Lo miro sorprendida –gracias- le digo con la poca voz que me sale.

Él asiente, imagino que debe estar un poco decepcionado pero hasta que no sea oficial mi ruptura con Shinnosuke lo mejor será mantener un perfil bajo sobre lo nuestro. _¿Lo nuestro?_

Avanzo por la alfombra roja, los fotógrafos comienzan a gritar mi nombre, por supuesto saben quien soy.

Me detengo en la primera marca y los flashes inundan mi visión, camino hasta la segunda marca y no puedo evitar voltear a buscar a Ranma. Lo veo sonreir para las cámaras en la primera marca del camino se ve natural ante los medios, parece disfrutar toda la atención, de repente lo veo mirarme y agiliza el paso hasta llegar a mi lado.

-Señorita Tendo- dice sonriente y coloca su mano alrededor de mi cintura.

-Señor Saotome- respondo y ambos sonreímos para las cámaras.

-Es un placer tenerla esta noche en nuestro evento.

Lo miro tratando de no reir –el placer es todo mío.

Luego me suelta y camino hasta la tercera marca, mientras a él lo detiene un periodista. En la tercera marca me alcanza mi hermana, quien ya había pasado por la alfombra pero se ha regresado por mí.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Estas increíble Akane!- me dice Nabiki mientras me saluda, ella se ve también impactante lleva un vestido blanco Dior Haute Couture de seda blanca con detalles bordados en la cintura.

Ambas posamos para las cámaras.

-Pero que dices, tú estas preciosa- le digo sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-Bueno, era la ocasión.

-¿Veniste con Sentaro?

-Por supuesto- se gira hacia el interior del salón y entonces veo a Sentaro en la entrada hablando por teléfono.

-¡Vaya!- mis ojos se abren de la impresión, por lo general he visto a Sentaro en ropa deportiva siempre pero el día de hoy se ve muy guapo.

-Lo sé, está guapísimo- mi hermana ríe y yo me siento contagiada por su felicidad- vayamos adentro.

Caminamos dejándo atrás la alfombra roja, Ranma ya está sobre la tercera marca pero de inmediato nos sigue a mi hermana y a mí dentro del lugar.

-Estás más tranquila Akane- es la voz de mi apuesto acompañante, se ha colocado a mi lado y saluda a mi hermana -¿cómo estás Nabiki?

-Bien, esta fiesta promete ser espectacular Saotome- responde mi hermana y veo a Sentaro acercarse a nosotros.

-Nuestros eventos siempre lo son, por cierto ¿puedo decir lo increíble que te ves esta noche?

-Gracias- responde Nabiki sonrojándose y entonces se gira a ver a Sentaro junto a ella cuando este coloca una de sus manos en la espalda de mi hermana –déjame presentarte a mi novio, Sentaro Daimonji.

Ranma le extiende una mano a Sentaro a forma de saludo –mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío señor Saotome- responde Sentaro de forma educada, luego me voltea a ver -Akane, estás preciosa.

-Muchas gracias, es bueno vernos en un ambiente distinto al gimnasio.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Sentaro mira a Ranma y luego me mira a mí -¿Han llegado juntos?

-Hemos llegado casi al mismo tiempo- respondo de inmediato.

-Tranquila Akane, Sentaro sabe que estas quedándote en casa de Saotome por que su hermana es tu doctora.

-¡Oh! Es que no quiero que Shinnosuke piense mal.

Puedo escuchar como Ranma suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-No te preocupes Akane, tu prometido es un dramático que de todo suele quejarse- dice Sentaro y yo lo miro sorprendida –lo siento, es que jamás he tenido una buena relación con él.

-No lo sabía.

-Bueno, creo que jamás habíamos tenido oportunidad de hablarlo. Soy un profesional sobre todo. Confío en que no digas nada- me guiña un ojo, pero no sé porque me da la impresión de que se refiere a que él no dirá nada.

-Gracias- susurro y Sentaro asiente.

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que hicieran buena pareja, eres demasiado buena para él.

-¡Sentaro!- le reprende Nabiki y todos reímos.

-Será mejor buscar nuestras mesas- nos dice Ranma mostrándonos el camino con la vista.

Mi hermana y su novio caminan primero, Ranma se detiene un poco y me habla al oído –todo saldrá bien amor.

Yo lo miro más tranquila ahora y tomo aire antes de hablar -¿crees que yo estaba nerviosa?

* * *

 **Soy una apasionada de las alfombras rojas, por lo que los vestidos de nuestras chicas son vestidos que hemos visto en las premiaciones. Dejo las referencias para que puedan buscarlos en google.**

 **Vestido de Ranko es el que usó Emma Stone en los Golden Globe 2012**

 **Vestido de Akane es el que usó Jennifer Lawrence en los Oscar 2016**

 **Vestido de Nabiki es el que usó Charlize Theron en los Oscar 2013**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Mis queridas lectoras! Mi gracias por sus reseñas, aprovechando su participación quiero hacer una encuesta con ustedes. ¿Les gustaría conocer más de esta historia pero desde el punto de vista de Ranma? Estoy maquinando una idea pero quiero primero conocer que piensas ustedes.**

 **Dejen en sus comentarios si quieren o no quieren el POV de Ranma.**

 **Saludos enorme a ustedes!** SakuraSaotome **,** Andy-Saotome-Tendo, SusyChantilly, Juany Rdz, azzulaprincess, caro, Yeka453, rankane, Lila, nancyricoleon y SARITANIMELOVE, **son lo máximo hermosas!**

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	17. Un plan, un diamante, una revelación

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **-Un plan, un diamante, una revelación-**

Mientras caminamos escucho un alboroto mayor de los fotógrafos, pero prefiero no darle mucha importancia.

Al entrar me sorprende ver un salon de baile decorado con enredaderas de rosas en tonos claros que cuelgan del techo, hay una pista de baile rodeada por candelabros con velas que imagino deben ser eléctricas. Ranma me conduce hasta una de las mesas cuadradas.

-Me gusta el decorado.

-Lo sé, quedó bien ¿cierto?

Asiento mientras tomo mi lugar en la mesa. Sentaro se sienta junto a mí y a su lado Nabiki.

-Iré a saludar, no tardo- me dice Ranma antes de regresar hacia la entrada nuevamente.

Por supuesto tiene un deber, es uno de los dueños de esta empresa y yo simplemente soy una invitada más. Claro que ese papel lo desempeña esta noche con mayor razón a petición mía, así que no puedo quejarme.

-¿Akane?- es la voz de Akari y yo me giro buscándola tras de mí.

-¡Akari!- me levanto para abrazarla –te ves preciosa amiga.

Esta vestida en un Valentino color negro de cuello alto con una franja blanca en la parte posterior de la espalda.

-Akane estas que quitas el aliento. No sabía que te atrevieras a usar algo así.

-Bueno, a veces un cambio es bueno ¿no?

-Seguro que sí.

-Hola Akane- me saluda Ryoga, lo veo un poco serio.

-Hola ¿todo bien?

-Sí, solo…- Ryoga mira a su esposa y ella asiente

-Yo me quedaré aquí, vayan a hablar ustedes.

Ryoga me toma del brazo y caminamos lejos de la mesa, veo a mi hermana saludar a Akari y conversar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede Ryoga?- pregunto asustada.

-¿Porqué te has quedado en casa de Ranma?

¡Vaya! No pensé que le sorprendiera, su esposa lo tomó con mucha tranquilidad.

-Por que Ranko se ofreció a cuidarme después del desmayo que tuve en la oficina, en casa de Shinnosuke estaría sola y Nabiki estaba de viaje.

Ryoga suspira –mira Akane, no quiero preocuparte pero Shinnosuke ha estado preguntando mucho por Ranma, quiere información sobre de donde ha salido y porque está tan "acomedido" contigo.

-Bueno- trato de pensar en alguna excusa –imagino que estará celoso.

-Es más que eso, no lo sé.

-No te preocupes tanto Ryoga- le doy una palmada en el hombro –Shinnosuke esta pasando por un momento difícil, con la fisura que aún no sana y lejos de casa se siente amenazado de cualquier novedad y debemos admitir que Ranma Saotome es una novedad.

-Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? Tu prometido a veces puede ser muy intenso.

-¿Intenso?

-¿Recuerdas a Gonsunkugi?

-¿El terapeuta que dejo el equipo casi al mes de empezar?

-El mismo.

-Sí- respondo con algo de miedo -¿sucedió algo entre él y Shinnosuke?

-Te ahorraré los detalles pero tu novio no lo soportaba porque solía hablar demasiado bien de ti, se notaba que el chico en verdad te admiraba y bueno Shinnosuke se encargó de hacerle la vida miserable.

-¿Por eso renuncio? ¿Lo amenazó Shinnosuke?

-Algo así Akane.

Entorno los ojos -¿porqué nunca me habías contado esto?

Ryoga me mira sorprendido y su rostro se llena de un leve color rojo –por favor, no le digas a Shinnosuke que te lo he contado.

-¿Ryoga? ¿Shinnosuke te ha amenazado alguna vez?

-No realmente, pero a veces puede ser persuasivo.

Algo me queda muy claro, la presencia de Saotome ha desvelado una faceta de Shinnosuke que jamás pensé pudiese si quiera existir. Al parecer ese hombre bondadoso y perfecto solo esconde a un monstruo que estoy comenzando a conocer.

-Tranquilo Ryoga, deja que Shinnosuke pregunte todo lo que quiera.

Ryoga me mira con cautela y pareciera que quiere decirme algo más pero solo asiente –esta bien.

-¡Akane!- escucho la voz de Ranko y me volteo para verla correr hasta a mi –Davina te ha dejado increíblemente hermosa.

La abrazo fuertemente cuando llega conmigo –pero que me dices tú, te ves espectacular.

-Muchas gracias- dice Ranko separándose de mí y girando sobre sus talones para que pueda lucir su vestido, debo admitir que es precioso aunque entiendo porque a Ranma le parecía atrevido.

-¿Dónde estas sentada?

-En aquella mesa- me muestra la mesa contigua a donde estamos su hermano y yo.

-¿Y tú novio?

-Fue a saludar a los dragones- dice en forma natural -¿no te conté que es primo de uno de ellos?

-No.

-En un rato más te lo presento, ahora ¿dónde esta tu hermana?

-¡Oh sí! Soy pésima con las presentaciones primero déjame presentarte a Ryoga Hibiki- le digo a Ranko haciéndome a un lado para que pueda estrechar la mano de Ryoga.

-¡Ryoga!- grita ella y lo abraza fuertemente

-Enana- responde él con el poco aire que le queda –no te reconocí, te ves demasiado formal.

-Lo mismo iba a decirte.

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que se conocen- les digo a ambos.

-Sí, sí- responde Ranko soltando a Ryoga -¿Dónde esta esa esposa tuya?

-Sentada.

Ranko se voltea a la mesa donde estan todos -¡Akari! Mira que bien te sienta ese embarazo- y camina hasta donde esta mi amiga.

Tanto Ryoga como yo solo nos limitamos a sonreir –es un torbellino esa enana- comenta y yo asiento.

Ambos caminamos hasta donde esta ella y veo que Ranma se acerca a mí.

-Hola Ryoga- saluda Ranma a su amigo y el aludido le da un abrazo en respuesta.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta Ryoga.

Ranma me mira antes de responder a su amigo -más que bien.

-Espero no te metas en problemas Ranma, sé que lo tuyo no es la prudencia.

-¿Crees que esta bella mujer pueda meterme en problemas?- pregunta rodeando mi cintura con un brazo.

Ryoga nos mira a ambos y luego entrecierra los ojos –presiento que ya te has metido en problemas.

Ranma ríe pasándose la mano libre por el cabello suelto –aún no he tenido la fortuna de hacerlo, pero por ella pienso luchar contra todo un universo si es necesario. ¿Alguna duda?

Esta vez siento tensión entre ambos.

Ryoga se inclina un poco más hacia nosotros –solo tengan cuidado, ¿sí? ambos son importantes para mí.

-No te preocupes amigo mío, tendré cuidado y voy a proteger a Akane.

Ryoga asiente y se aleja regresando a la mesa con su esposa. Luego Ranma besa mi sien con cariño.

-Amor, ahora ven- dice colocando una mano en mi espalda baja para que caminemos en otra dirección –tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-Ok- le digo aún nerviosa por la reacción de Ryoga, pero me dejo guiar mientras observo de lejos como mi hermana ríe animadamente junto con Ranko.

Ranma nos lleva hasta el otro extremo del salon, veo a lo lejos a un hombre muy apuesto de cabello castaño rojizo, vestido con un impecable traje negro, platicando animadamente con una mujer también impresionante.

-¿Quiénes son?- le pregunto curiosa a Ranma en un susurro.

Él se detiene y me mira con cierto entusiasmo –ellos nos van a ayudar a resolver la problemática con tu prometido.

Llegamos hasta donde están y Ranma se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención de ambos.

-Saffron, Hinako- les llama respectivamente y ambos se giran a vernos de frente –les presento a Akane Tendo.

El hombre se acerca a mí mirándome directamente a los ojos tomando mi mano derecha, luego se agacha y deposita un beso en el dorso de la misma –un placer señorita Tendo, yo soy Saffron Tori.

-Encantada- le digo tratando de disimular mis nervios.

-Yo soy Hinako Ninomiya- dice la mujer que esta junto a Saffron quien es despampanante, de grandes ojos azul oscuro y un largo cabello castaño. Tiene un cuerpo escultural, de cintura pequeña y largas piernas. Parece una modelo.

-Mucho gusto- le digo extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

-El gusto es todo nuestro pequeña Tendo- dice Saffron con voz grave, su mirada ambar me intimida –hemos escuchado que eres muy importante para nuestro líder.

Yo veo de reojo a Ranma, quien no se ha despegado en ningún momento de mí. Aún siento su mano sobre mi espalda.

-Bueno- me aclaro la voz –el sentimiento es mutuo, él también es muy importante para mí.

-Ellos saben lo que sucede Akane- habla Ranma –saben que debo cobrar una deuda con Shinnosuke pero he hablado con ambos y entienden que no puedo hacerlo ya.

-¿Podrán ayudarnos entonces?- pregunto sin dejar de ver a Saffron.

-Es posible que podamos intervenir- responde mirando ahora a Hinako -¿no es verdad?

-Sí, vamos a interceder ante las amazonas.

Dejo escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo -¿es posible? ¿olvidar todo lo relacionado con esta deuda?

Tanto Saffron como Hinako se miran entre ellos y luego ella se acerca más a mí –no cariño, la deuda aún debe pagarse pero podemos evitar que sea con sangre.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto angustiada.

-Ya veremos- responde Saffron con un aplomo frío y calculador –lo más probable es que podamos negociar con las amazonas y que Ryugen pierda todo lo que posee.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿qué pasará con la empresa de mi familia?

-Será un daño colateral querida.

-¿Un daño colateral?- volteo a ver a Ranma pero él no dice nada, simplemente mira a Saffron.

-Jajaja tranquila lindura- responde ahora Hinako –no dejes que este fanfarrón te haga daño- señala a Saffron con la mirada -lo que haremos será separar a Ryugen de tu familia, será un proceso lento pero es lo más seguro para todos.

Dice esto último mirándome con una calidez que me brinda confianza cuando se acerca a mi.

-No sé que decir- hablo casi en un susurro.

-Tal vez un gracias estaría bien Akane Tendo- responde Saffron y yo lo miro con seriedad.

-Saffron- le llama Ranma, con un tono amenazador que suena a advertencia.

El sujeto en cuestión solo sonríe –lo siento, no quise importunar a la bella Akane.

-Será mejor irnos a nuestra mesa- responde Ranma –los veremos después- les dice y ambos nos movemos lejos de Saffron y Hinako.

La verdad es que me siento confundida, molesta y creo que todo esto se ha ido a la mierda. De una u otra forma habrá que hacerle daño a alguien y creo que mi familia no saldrá bien de esta situación.

-¿Esa es la solución?- pregunto molesta a Ranma y él me guía fuera del salon de baile por otro puerta distinta a donde están los reporteros aún, luego llegamos hasta unos elevadores sin decir nada -¿Ranma?

Sigue sin responder, llama el servicio y de inmediato el elevador se abre.

-¿Ranma?

-Hablaremos en mi oficina- dice y ambos entramos cuando las puertas de este se abren.

Me cruzo de brazos y me separo de él, recargando mi cuerpo en una de las paredes del elevador.

Un instante después se detiene y bajamos. Caminamos por un largo pasillo de piso de madera y al final hay una doble puerta de hierro. Ranma aprieta un código en el panel de cristal que esta a un lado de la puerta y esta se abre.

-Adelante- me dice esperando a que yo entre primero.

Lo miro y por un momento no quiero confiar más en él, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy ya demasiado involucrada y que quiero salvar mi vida y además no puedo ignorar esta atracción que siento por él.

Así que entro al lugar.

Su oficina es muy grande, hay múltiples libreros llenos de piso a techo, también hay un telescopio cerca de la ventana y eso me hace sonreir disimuladamente.

Veo un enorme escritorio al fondo, con una computadora portatil y una fija también. Hay papeles ordenados sobre este y también un juego de plumas fuente muy similares a las que tiene en casa.

En la pared donde está la puerta hay algunos cuadros contemporáneos agradables a la vista en tonalidades cálidas. También hay fotografías de eventos importantes enmarcadas, pero lo que sobre sale de todo son las fotografías de su familia.

-¿Es tu madre?- pregunto acercándome más a una de las fotografías, muestra una mujer muy guapa de cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos azules, una sonrisa hermosa como la de Ranma. Aunque es el vivo retrato de Ranko.

-Sí- responde mientras cierra la puerta.

Sigo caminando por el lugar y me siento en uno de los sillones que están en la pequeña sala cerca de los libreros dejándo mi bolso de mano en la mesa de centro.

-¿El plan es arruinar a Shinnosuke entonces?- trato de preguntar en un tono más calmado.

-Sí Akane, es lo que consideran un buen trueque Saffron y Hinako.

-¿Porqué no me lo habías contado?

-Porque tenía miedo de tu reacción y lo entiendo perfectamente.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo sabías?

Ranma me mira con culpa mientras toma asiento frente a mí.

-¿Esa es la información que te consiguió Taro?

Él no lo confirma pero tampoco lo niega, solo me mira sin decir nada.

-Creí que le habías pedido ayuda con la información que no habías podido conseguir.

-Además de eso. Taro es pariente de Saffron.

Suelto una risa de frustración absoluta -Ranko me dijo que era primo de uno de los dragones, y tenía que ser Saffron.

-Akane, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Vamos a mantener seguro el patrimonio de tu familia.

-¿Cómo Ranma?

-DRJ Security comenzará a negociar la compra de acciones de Nerima Corp.

-¿Qué?

-Te juro que es algo seguro, la compra se realizará a nombre de tu hermana Nabiki. Yo pienso nombrar a Nabiki socia de DRJ Security bajo un pseudónimo.

-¿Nabiki lo sabe?

-Aún no, la citaremos para hablar del tema en cuanto las amazonas acepten el cambio de planes.

-¿Y si no lo aceptan? ¿Y si la loca de Xian Pu hace todo lo posible por convencer a su abuela y exigir mi cabeza?

-Pensaremos entonces en otro plan, pero ni tú, ni tu familia correran riesgo alguno. Te doy mi palabra Akane.

Me levanto, sigo furiosa en verdad, camino hasta el ventanal mirando el paisaje nocturno –Ja ¿así como le diste tu palabra a tu familia política?

Ranma se pone en pie y camina a paso lento hasta mí –eso que has dicho ha sido muy cruel Akane.

-Has venido a matarme Ranma ¿cómo esperas que esté calmada? ¿cómo esperas que me quede tranquila cuando ya te amo de la forma en la que lo hago?

-¿Tú me amas Akane?- pregunta sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí, sí, te amo- respondo casi en un grito.

-Akane- dice poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, sujetando mi cadera.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te amo Akane Tendo, te amo más de lo que me creí capaz de amar a alguien. Quédate conmigo, se mía- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Ranma?

-Akane Tendo promete ser mi esposa algún día.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé, no es la forma en como imagine hacerte esta propuesta. Pero te amo Akane, te necesito, no imagino mis días sin ti. Comparte tu vida conmigo, prometo darte el universo.

-Yo- respondo casi en un susurro, mi corazón late fuertemente, tanto como el día que le conocí. Me pongo de rodillas junto a él –yo sería infinitamente feliz estando contigo, no necesito el universo. Solo te necesito a ti.

Nos vemos a los ojos, de frente, con los alientos entremezclándose sin tocarse aún nuestros labios.

-Sí- le digo tomando su rostro entre mis manos –sí Ranma, acepto ser tu esposa.

En un instante Ranma ya esta besándome, me aprisiona el cuerpo entre sus brazos y yo le imito acercándome aún más a él mientras aferro mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te amo Akane- dice entre suspiros, puedo sentir el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón contra mi pecho.

-Te amo Ranma.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así, devorandonos mutuamente, y francamente no me importa. Pero entonces el celular de Ranma comienza a vibrar.

-Te están llamando Ranma- le digo entre un beso y otro.

-No me interesa, déjalo.

-Debe ser importante, estamos en el evento de caridad.

-No importa Akane, no importa nada. Te tengo entre mis brazos y eso es lo único que verdaderamente importa.

Yo sonrío y me separo un poco de él –anda, será mejor regresar.

-No, no quiero- vuelve a abrazarme.

-Mi vida.

De mala gana deja de besarme –esta bien, esta bien- dice levantándose del suelo y ayudándome a levantarme.

-Tal vez deba ir a revisar mi maquillaje antes de bajar.

-Tal vez sí- sonríe mientras acaricia mi menton –ahí está el baño.

Señala una puerta que esta al otro lado de la oficina –no tardaré- le digo mientras me alejo buscando mi bolso.

Entro rápidamente al baño y al mirarme al espejo me doy cuenta de que tengo los labios rojos e hinchados, lo que me hace sonreir. Abro el clutch y saco el labial que me dio Davina. Mientras me arreglo el maquillaje escucho a Ranma caminar por su oficina, veo su silueta ir de un lado a otro a través del reflejo del espejo.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto divertida desde mi propio reflejo, Ranma se detiene y me mira mientras me pongo labial nuevamente.

-Sí- dice recargándose en el marco de la puerta -¿vienes?

-Ok- respondo guardando el labial en el bolso.

Salgo del baño y Ranma me toma de la mano –tengo algo para ti.

-¡Oh! ¿Ahora?- pregunto con humor mientras caminamos hasta donde están los libreros.

-Jaja muy graciosa señorita Tendo.

Ranma se detiene frente a uno y con una mano lo recorre por completo hacia la izquierda, es un librero corredizo que oculta una caja fuerte tras el.

Luego marca una clave en el panel de cristal y la caja se abre. Giro ligeramente mi rostro para no ver el contenido de la caja, eso es un asunto privado de Ranma.

-Amor- me llama y yo levanto la vista, la puerta de la caja ya esta cerrada nuevamente pero aún se ve. Él pone una rodilla en el piso, bajando su cuerpo nuevamente frente a mí, separando su mano de la mía –Akane Tendo ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi amada esposa?

Lleva en las manos una caja oscura que de inmediato abre dejándo ver una sortija dorada con un diamante en solitario de corte brillante al centro, un anillo clásico de compromiso.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Ranma! Sí, ya sabes que sí, mil veces sí deseo ser tu esposa.

Saca el anillo de la caja, toma mi mano y lo coloca en el dedo anular.

-Es precioso Ranma- admiro la joya que parece tan surreal en mi mano –pero ¿hace cuanto que tienes este anillo?- pregunto con una risa nerviosa de emoción.

-Lo adquirí hace unos días, pensé tenerlo por si acaso- comenta mientras se pone nuevamente de pie, lo miro de reojo mientras sonríe ampliamente y yo lo imito.

-¿No te parece que nos conocemos de muy poco tiempo como para pensar en algo más serio?

-Cuando es amor verdadero el tiempo no importa.

-¿Cómo es que pasamos de estar yo furiosa por la solución a nuestros problemas a estar comprometidos?

-¿Los misterios de nuestra inusual relación?

-Jajaja supongo que sí- sigo mirando la sortija –es una lástima que aún no pueda usarla.

Lo miro esperando su reacción, ya habíamos hablado un poco del tema de las sortijas de compromiso sin querer y sé que a él le gustaría que la usara siempre. O tal vez Ranma quería saber que sentía respecto a las sortijas de compromiso, _¡vaya, es muy listo este hombre!_

-Lo sé, pero quería dártela de cualquier forma- me toma por la cadera y besa mi frente mientras apoyo mis manos sobre su pecho.

-Será mejor que la guardes nuevamente en la caja fuerte, hasta que todo pase.

-Mmm…- suspira –sí, supongo que es lo más razonable.

Me quito el anillo y se lo devuelvo –siento horrible tener que separarme de él.

-Jajaja pronto se reencontraran, lo prometo. Y es una promesa que sí pienso cumplir.

Yo me giro y camino lejos mientras escucho que vuelve a abrir la caja fuerte –lamento lo que dije.

-Tenías razón- responde –y es por eso que me ha dolido.

-Es que- me detengo un poco antes de seguir hablando -lo que proponen los dragones rojos puede quitarle el sustento a mi familia. Es el patrimonio de mis sobrinos.

-No sabías toda la propuesta.

Se acerca nuevamente a mí, yo miro el librero de reojo, esta en su lugar como si no hubiese poder humano capaz de moverlo. Ingenioso.

-Aún así, pienso que es arriesgado.

-Te prometo que todo se realizará en orden a la ley, no voy a permitir que te dañen Akane- dice tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Suspiro fuertemente y bajo la vista, no sé que tan complicado será todo esto que planean los dragones. Quieren darle justicia a las amazonas pero también quieren darle paz a mi familia.

-Creo que debemos volver a la fiesta- dice apretándo una de mis manos mientras suelta la otra y se encamina hacia la salida de su oficina.

-Sí.

Salimos del lugar y Ranma se detiene para volver a cerrar con un código las puertas.

-Me ha gustado tu oficina- le digo mientras termina de escribir en el panel de cristal.

-Gracias, puedes venir a visitarme cuantas veces quieras amor.

Vuelve a tomarme de la mano y caminamos hasta el elevador, una vez dentro me abraza por la cintura y yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Te gustaría una boda tradicional u occidental?- me pregunta y yo río.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar sobre el tema ¿no crees?

-Quiero que tengamos la boda más maravillosa, así que nunca es demasiado pronto para hablar del tema.

-Jajaja.

El elevador llega a la planta baja y salimos, pero esta vez ya no me toma de la mano sino que simplemente me ofrece su brazo para apoyarme.

-Entiendo que debemos mantener un perfil bajo- dice solo para mí –pero no me agrada, siento que te escondo.

-Creo que más bien soy yo la que te esconde.

-Jajaja sí, creo que es cierto.

-Lo lamento mi vida.

Suspira y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestra mesa. Ya hay platos de comida y todos están en su lugar. Además de mi hermana y su novio, está a la mesa Ryoga y Akari y una pareja que no reconozco.

-Buenas noches su majestad- dice Ranma mientras me ayuda con mi silla.

-¿Su majestad?- pregunto intrigada.

-Joven Saotome, es un gusto que haya podido acompañarnos a cenar- responde el chico notablemente más joven que todos ahí, esta cruzando la mesa su aspecto le da un aire exótico, lleva cabello castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color, su piel es muy bronceada y tiene un tono de voz jovial.

-Lamento la tardanza, había un asunto de trabajo que requería mi atención. Su majestad le presento a la señorita Akane Tendo.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tendo- responde el chico –soy el príncipe Toma y ella es mi prometida la princesa Ayame.

-Un gusto- responde la princesa. Una chica tan joven como el mismo, de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos color caramelo.

-Igualmente- le digo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que la cena sea del agrado de todos- dice Ranma a los comensales de nuestra mesa y todos asienten.

Ranma se sienta junto a mí y Ryoga se inclina a él –Saffron ya dio un discurso en tu nombre.

-Esta bien, a veces es bueno que otro se haga cargo.

-Aja- responde Ryoga poniendo los ojos en blanco –sobre todo él.

-Es el segundo al mando de los dragones, puede hacerse cargo de estos eventos de vez en cuando ¿no crees?

-Creo que le das demasiadas libertades.

-Sabes que confío plenamente en él, después de todo le debo mi vida.

El comentario no pasa desapercibido para mí, pero creo que no es el momento o el lugar para indagar más al respecto.

* * *

La cena ha estado mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba, por lo general esta clase de eventos no rinden tributo suficiente a los alimentos. Pero no ha sido el caso, el menú fue una mezcla de platillos tradicionales con cocina mediterranea. Y el vino ha estado simplemente delicioso, claro que Ranma no ha podido probarlo para nada.

Cuando retiran el último plato Ranma se acerca a mí –ahora viene el baile- sonríe ampliamente y yo no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

Se levanta de su lugar y veo que Saffron y Hinako hacen lo mismo, al igual que el príncipe Toma y Mu Tsu. Los cinco caminan hasta el centro de la pista y un mesero le entrega un micrófono a Ranma junto con una copa de champagne.

A todos en el salón nos empiezan a entregar una copa del líquido dorado también.

 _¿Cinco personas? ¿Acaso ellos son los cinco miembros de los dragones rojos?_ Pienso mientras Nabiki se levanta de su asiento y lo cambia con Sentaro para quedar junto a mí.

-¡Oh vaya! No sabía que el señor Mu Tsu fuera uno de los dragones rojos- me dice y yo la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Tampoco lo sabía, esto sí ha sido una sorpresa.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio mirando atentas.

-Buenas noches- inicia Ranma, destila confianza al hablar –amigos y familiares, colegas y compañeros empresarios, esta noche es muy importante para DRJ Security.

Como saben estamos muy apegados a las causas que puedan mejorar nuestro entorno y este año hemos decidido apoyar 5 fundaciones que se dedican a la investigación de enfermedades raras.

Esta cena es para instarlos a que participen en nuestra subasta silenciosa, los artículos a subastar están en exhibición en el salón contínuo y podrán hacer sus ofertas ahí mismo. Lo recaudado irá directamente a una sexta fundación.

Agradecemos su infinito apoyo y que compartan nuestra pasión por un mundo mejor. Brindemos por esto –dice alzando su copa al mismo tiempo –Salud y disfruten la velada.

La multitud responde con un sonoro salud y después aplaude, algunos se levantan para rendir su respeto a los dragones rojos.

-¿Has pensado porque subastarás?- me pregunta Nabiki tras dar un sorbo a su copa.

-No, no he tenido oportunidad de ver que se esta subastando. ¿Tú, ya?

-Sí, pienso pujar por una semana de descanso en la casa de playa de Saffron Tori. Y también por el brazalete de diamantes que ofreció para la causa tu novio Saotome.

Yo miro a Nabiki con los ojos entrecerrados –¿Tan lindo es?

-¡Bromeas! Es precioso, tiene forma de estrellas.

-Por supuesto- digo encogiéndome de hombros, bebiendo de mi copa.

-Por cierto, ese colgante que llevas es nuevo ¿no?

Sonrío mostrando los dientes.

-Seguro que sí, tenía que ser- ahora es Nabiki la que ríe rodando los ojos –tu nuevo novio tiene un gusto impecable, sabe lo que es bueno.

Estoy por responderle a mi hermana cuando Ranma me toma de la mano –vamos, hay que abrir el baile.

Me levanto de mi asiento –después seguiremos hablando- le digo a mi hermana y camino con Ranma hasta la pista.

El resto de los dragones rojos también han llegado con sus respectivas parejas y entonces la música comienza a sonar y un escenario aparece tras las cortinas color negro que se abren. Suena "Give me love" de Ed Sheeran pero interpretada por una cantante.

Ranma toma mi cintura con una mano y me acomoda entre sus brazos con la otra. Yo recargo mi brazo izquierdo en su hombro y entonces comienza a moverse conmigo a su paso, al ritmo de la melodía.

Un giro lento, luego me despega de él y me hace girar sobre mí misma para después volver a sus brazos, otro giro. Es como un vals.

-No sabía que habría una subasta silenciosa.

-Es tradición, cada uno de los dragones rojos ofrece algo. Claro que también nos dedicamos todo el año en conseguir más objetos o servicios a subastar.

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? Pude haber ofrecido algo para ayudar.

-La verdad ni siquiera lo pense. Además yo ya ofrecí un par de cosas a la subasta.

-Me hubiese gustado ayudar.

-Jajaja aún puedes ofertar por algo que te guste- me dice antes de volver a separarme de él –creo que hay cosas interesantes este año.

-Nabiki me ha contado del brazalete de diamantes- le digo -¿Qué otro objeto has aportado?

-Una cata de vinos- me dice y yo lo miro confundida.

-Ok.

-Impartida por mí en persona.

-¡Oh cielos!

-Cada año ofrezco un objeto y algún servicio, a veces estadías en alguna de mis casas.

-¿Alguna de tus casas?- le interrumpo

-Jajaja no son tantas, tengo un departamento en Londres, una casa en Tailandia y otra en América. Y por supuesto mi casa en China.

-Me gustaría conocerla.

-Iremos, lo prometo.

-¿Y la cata la impartirás enserio tú?

-Aja, soy un experto apasionado en vinos.

-Mmm… tal vez ofrezca algo por eso- medito que no me importará pagar una suma alta para ganar eso, no me imagino a otra mujer aprendiendo de vinos con Ranma. Por que seguro serán las mujeres quienes subastarán por eso.

-Jajaja a ti puedo enseñarte lo que quieras sobre vinos cuando tú me lo pidas amor.

-No lo hago por eso.

Me mira analizándome -¿no?- sonríe maliciosamente, seguro se ha dado cuenta que es por celos.

-Por supuesto lo hago por la causa.

-Jajaja por supuesto- alza ambas cejas y vuelve a girarme.

Me concentro en el baile, en cada paso que doy y en cada giro que Ranma hace. Me concentro en el momento, en lo perfecto que parece todo. Me concentro en lo mucho que quisiera detener el tiempo y permanecer así, bailando con Ranma por siempre.

Él me sonríe y cuando estoy por decir algo más nos damos cuenta que la música ha terminado y ha empezando otra melodía.

Esta vez la gente comienza a llenar la pista de baile.

-Ranma- escucho una voz que reconozco, me giro entonces cuando Ranma se separa de mí.

-¡Ukyo!- dice animado y yo sonrío de forma nerviosa.

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Akane!- dice Ukyo cuando se acerca a mí para saludarme –esta espectacular tu vestido. Creo que jamás me atrevería a usar algo así, soy demasiado penosa.

-Pues tu vestido es muy hermoso también- respondo, la verdad es que se ve bastante linda, con un toque angelical a su vestimenta. Lleva un Elie Saab color rosa pálido drapeado con una manga y apliques en el busto.

Al verla así siento como si estuvieramos en un cuento de hadas en donde ella es la princesa delicada y yo la bruja malvada, bueno malvada pero extremadamente sexy. _¿Acaso sigo celosa de ella?_

-Eres muy amable Akane.

-Pensé que no llegarías a tiempo- habla ahora Ranma.

-Yo también.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto.

-Trabajo- responde triste Ukyo pero de inmediato sonríe nuevamente –pero aquí me tienen.

-¿Viniste sola?- pregunta Ranma, aunque más que una pregunta parace como si quisiera fastidiar a Ukyo.

-No- dice ella mirándolo con seriedad, luego se acerca más a ambos y susurra –he venido con Tsubasa.

Alza la cabeza y se voltea para mirar a la distancia, en la mesa donde esta sentada Ranko hay un chico de cabello cobrizo que saluda animadamente a la distancia.

-¿Tsubasa Kurenai?- pregunto sorprendida.

-El mismo.

-¿Lo conoces?- me pregunta Ranma desconcertado y yo asiento féliz de no sentirme excluida de esta conversación.

Tsubasa se levanta de la mesa y camina hasta donde estamos en la pista de baile.

-¡Akane!- dice saludando cuando se coloca junto a Ukyo y la abraza por la cintura para acercarla más a él -¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, tiene tiempo que no te veía. ¿Mucho trabajo?

-Sí, estoy rodando una nueva película y ya sabes como es todo esto.

-Cariño- le llama Ukyo y Tsubasa le pone atención –te presento a mi mejor amigo, Ranma Saotome.

-Mucho gusto- dice Ranma cuando saluda a Tsubasa de mano.

-El gusto es todo mío, la verdad es que me hacía ilusión conocer al famoso "Caballo Salvaje"

-Jajaja vaya pues gracias. Aunque también me da gusto poder conocerte en persona, la verdad es que tus películas son muy buenas. Creo que eres un excelente actor.

-Muchas gracias y también gracias por la invitación.

-Al contrario es para nosotros un placer tenerte en este evento- luego Ranma mira a Ukyo y sonríe –espero que se diviertan.

-Eso haremos- responde Ukyo.

Tsubasa sonríe -¿quieres bailar linda?

-Sí, sí- dice animada Ukyo.

Ambos se alejan de nosotros y se adentran en la pista para bailar.

Ranma me toma por la cintura y susurra en mi oído -¿Aún estas celosa de Ukyo?

Me giro para verlo con el ceño fruncido -¡Que va! Tsubasa no me interesa de esa manera.

-Jajaja muy graciosa Akane.

Le muestro la lengua en respuesta –vamos a bailar señor Saotome, me prometió que bailaríamos mucho.

-Y así será.

Acto seguido me toma de la mano y la cintura y me lleva por la pista de baile al ritmo de la música.

* * *

Una hora después de estar bailando con Ranma le pido un respiro, asiente con entusiasmo porque él también ya se ha cansado.

-Vamos a la terraza del salón contiguo a descansar un poco, así podrás ver las cosas que se están subastando- me dice guiándome fuera de la pista de baile.

-Joven Saotome- escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas llamando a Ranma, es una voz de mujer.

Ranma se detiene de inmediato y me mira cerrando luego los ojos antes de girarse, creo que no es algo bueno.

-Cologne- dice y yo hago uso de mi memoria para recordar de donde había escuchado antes ese nombre.

Cuando damos la vuelta veo a una mujer de estatura media, con largo cabello blanco y ojos verde claro. Es la abuela de Xian Pu.

-Creía que no vendría esta noche, me da gusto verla- dice Ranma y se acerca para saludarla con un beso en la mano.

-Bueno niño, he venido a disfrutar los postres- ríe y luego me inspecciona con la mirada de pies a cabeza -¿es ella la hija de Soun Tendo?

-Sí, ella es Akane- responde él acercándome a la anciana.

-Mucho gusto- le digo estirando mi mano, pero la mujer me sorprende abrazándome con fuerza.

-Conozco a tu padre, un buen hombre con pésimo criterio.

-¿Cómo es que lo conoce?- pregunto sin responder a su comentario tan inapropiado sobre mi padre.

-Lo conocí gracias a su entrenador- responde como si de verdad yo supiera de lo que habla –me refiero a Happosai.

-Mi padre casi nunca habla sobre sus años de entrenamiento- le explico.

-No lo culpo, fueron años difíciles y aún cuando su carrera era prometedora prefirio abandonarlo todo por amor.

La miro en silencio apretando la mandíbula para que no salga algún comentario inapropiado de mi boca y entonces Ranma interviene -¿Vino sola? ¿O habrá que estar en guardia por su nieta? ¿Sí supo lo que hizo unos días atrás?

-Xian Pu es una necia tonta, quiere desperdiciar sus habilidades en un capricho- dice lo último mirándo con furia a Ranma de arriba abajo –pero no te preocupes muchacho, Xian Pu tuvo que regresar a China.

-Me alegra, con su permiso Cologne- dice Ranma colocando una mano en mi espalda para guiarme –espero disfrute la velada.

Nos movemos un par de pasos cuando Cologne se aclara la garganta –muchacho- le llama y Ranma solo gira la cabeza para verla –a mi no me interesa si cumples el pacto, no me interesa tener un descendiente tuyo en mi linaje.

Luego de decir esto se da la media vuelta y Ranma solo nos saca a ambos del salón de baile, caminamos en silencio un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a otro salón adornado de igual forma pero con vitrinas de exhibición, como si fuese la sala de algún museo.

Pasamos de largo todo y entonces me conduce a través de unas gruesas cortinas color gris oscuro. Tras estas hay unas puertas de cristal que esconden un balcón dirigido a un jardín cubierto como un invernadero.

Cuando salimos Ranma me suelta y se recarga en el barandal de piedra con ambas manos, agachando la cabeza, respirando con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien mi vida?- pregunto acercándome, frotando su espalda para calmarlo. Siento su respiración agitada.

-Esa mujer- dice y luego alza la cara para verme –esa mujer ha sido todo, menos una mentirosa.

-No entiendo Ranma. ¿Crees que te está mintiendo?

-Dice que no le importa lo del famoso pacto.

-Mi vida- le digo acariciando su rostro –sigo sin entenderte.

-Quiere decir que la que esta orquestrando todo desde siempre ha sido Xian Pu por su propia cuenta, pero ¿cómo?

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo -¿Creías que su abuela estaba detrás de todo? ¿De que Xian Pu nos atacará a mi y a Ukyo?

Ranma asiente –cuando tu hermana nos contó que la casa que vendío Shinnosuke era ahora propiedad de Cologne tuve la seguridad de poder detener a las amazonas, razonar con Cologne, porque esa era la prueba de que ella era la titiritera de todo. Pero ahora significa que le pida a Cologne detener la demencia de su más adorada nieta y de eso no estoy seguro poder lograrlo.

* * *

 **Continuando con el desfile de alfombra roja.**

 **Vestido de Akari es el que usó Oliva Wilde en los Oscar 2014**

 **Vestido de Ukyo es el que usó Anna Kendrick en los Oscar 2010.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre mil gracias por leer esta historia, hecha con mucho amor para que ustedes la disfruten. Mis comentarios sobre sus comentarios!**

 **Yeka453 : Una fan por la moda jamás será una loca! El lemon esta cerca, lo prometo!**

azzulaprincess: Saludos! Lástima que no haya sido de tu agrado el vestido de Akane, pero prometo que habrá más vestidos hermosos en su futuro. Aunque francamente Jennifer Lawrence es mi referencia para la vestimenta de Akane jajaja. Sorry!

 **SakuraSaotome : Hermosa muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Por cierto, debes revisar tu inbox de fanfiction porque el obsequio sigue en pie por ser el comentario número 100! Respecto a que deban esconderse nuestros guapos protagonistas… no puedo decir mucho aún jajaja.**

SusyChantilly: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Sobre Shinnosuke… no puedo decir nada.

 **Juany Rdz : Gracias, gracias, gracias! Que bueno que sí te haya gustado!**

paulayjoaqui: Bueno el amor es un misterio, incluso para nuestro guapo protagonista a final de cuentas Kaori fue su esposa y él es un buen chico ¿cómo no llegar a sentir algo por ella?

 **Marimariposa : El POV de Ranma va a existir, lo prometo. Con respecto a Xian Pu y Cologne, creo que en este capítulo ya sabemos más sobre ellas, aunque falta aún por conocer. Shinnosuke… aún no puedo decir nada sobre él, jajaja lo siento!**

erika24: Buenas noticias, el POV de Ranma está en camino.

 **Lila : Hermosa! Siempre es un gusto enorme leer tus comentarios! Me da mucho gusto que sí hayas entendido mi descripción sobre el vestido de Akane!**

Gogoga: Amo que leas esta historia! Mil gracias por tu hermoso comentario! Hizo mi día totalmente. Sobre la noche, ya empezó lo prometo jajaja.

 **nancyricoleon : Gracias por leer esta historia! Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, aunque presiento que el próximo te va a gustar mucho, mucho, muuuuuucho más. **

Kris de Andromeda: El compromiso con Shinnosuke… no te voy a mentir, no es un tema fácil para nuestra Akane. El momento HOT, prometo que se acerca. Gracias por leer esta historia!

 **Ishikawa Yvette : Ya sé! Yo quería que sintieran el glamour de la fiesta! Espero este capítulo haya sido igual de tu agrado! Mil gracias por seguir esta historia.**

AdryRVL: ¿Buscaste los vestidos de Akari y Ukyo? ¿Te gustaron?

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX!**


	18. Tal vez piensas cosas malas

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Nota: Firmemente creo que se debe practicar el sexo seguro siempre.**

 **Música del capítulo: (es muy importante para crear ambiente, les recomiendo buscarlas en Youtube)**

" **I put a spell on you" de Nina Simone**

" **Havana" de Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug**

" **You do something to me" de Sinead O' Connor**

" **Hunger" de Ross Copperman**

" **Paper Love" de Allie X**

" **The Power of Love" de Gabrielle Aplin (ya no se indica en el relato pero me sirvió de fondo al momento de escribir justo esa última parte de este capítulo por lo que les recomiendo escucharla)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **-Tal vez piensas cosas malas cuando me besas-**

De pronto me abraza, con una fuerza que me da a entender que es respuesta a un miedo irracional a toda esta nueva situación. Es una necesidad lo que le impulsa ahora, no una muestra de cariño.

-Me estás inquietando- hablo pero él me aprisiona aún más.

-¿Porqué he tenido que venir y arruinar tu vida?- pregunta, pero creo que es una pregunta más para él que para mí.

-¡Basta!- le grito y me separo de él, tomándole por los hombros -¿Qué no ves que suceda lo que suceda nuestros destinos ya están atados?

Su rostro se suaviza -¿Tan loca estás?

-Por ti- hago una pausa –sí, así es. Quiero luchar por lo que seremos tú y yo.

-Te lo debo- responde con actitud derrotada.

-Sí, me lo debes. Veniste aquí a matarme, el conseguir que no sea así es tu responsabilidad Ranma- él suspira y baja la vista.

-Como lo lamento Akane.

-Yo también- vuelve a mirarme -lamento que vidas se hayan tenido que perder para que tú y yo nos conociéramos. Pero no lamento el amarte de la forma tan irracional en la que lo hago.

-Jaja ¿irracional?- me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Todo juega en nuestra contra y además ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamora perdidamente de otra persona en cuestión de semanas?

-Yo- responde sin un ápice de duda y acaricia mi mentón con cuidado –yo te amo perdidamente, desde el momento en que te ví en aquel restaurante y cuando saliste por la puerta hice todo lo posible por tener un contacto contigo, yo provoque que tropezaras conmigo y cuando quite esa pestaña de tu bello rostro lo único que pensaba era en lo mucho que ansiaba besarte.

-Pues no lo pienses más- le digo y me acerco a él –bésame.

Él suspira y acto seguido nuestros labios se funden en un beso conocido, un beso que reconozco como todo sentimiento y lujuria a la par.

Amo a este hombre y soy afortunada de que pasará todo el tiempo a mi lado, porque yo seré su esposa.

* * *

Luego de sentarnos en el barandal de piedra mientras mirabamos el jardín y las estrellas a través del cristal decido que quiero ver lo que hay en subasta, este es un evento de caridad y estoy lista para ayudar a una buena causa.

-Vamos- le digo animada levantándome del barandal.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Ranma, pero ya esta de mejor humor.

-Quiero ver lo que hay para subastar- estiro mi mano para tomar la suya –rápido, aún tengo tiempo de ganar algo.

-Jajaja ok.

Entramos de nuevo al salón donde se lleva a cabo la subasta, hay gente viendo interesada todo lo que hay y, para mi deleite, anotando sus ofertas en las tabletas electrónicas que hay junto a cada vitrina.

-¡Oh! Que bello reloj- digo mirándo fascinada una vitrina que contiene un reloj de pulsera en color oro rosado de carátula grande que permite ver el mecanismo del mismo. Simplemente me fascina.

-Lo ha donado Hinako- me explica –es de su colección privada, tiene una impresionante cantidad de relojes de todo el mundo.

-Es muy hermoso- decido que quiero ofertar por este objeto también y tomo la tableta para anotar una cantidad el doble de lo que indica la última cifra anotada.

Seguimos caminando y Ranma se separa de mí para saludar a una pareja mayor que admira el famoso brazalete que él donó.

Yo continúo mi inspección y me detengo frente a un collar que reconozco de inmediato -¡Oh Cielos!- me llevo una mano a la boca y comienzo a buscar entre la gente a la dueña de ese collar, me siento paranóica tomando en cuenta que su abuela nos ha dicho que ella no ha venido, que esta en China. ¿Pero y si es una mentira de Cologne?

-¿Qué sucede amor?- escucho la voz de Ranma y luego lo veo mirar el collar como si nada.

-Ese collar- musito en voz baja.

-Es la donación por parte de las amazonas.

-¿Es un collar común de las amazonas?

-Sí, es el símbolo que les otorgan las mujeres mayores a las chicas que han concluído su entrenamiento en las artes marciales.

-Soy una tonta- le digo y relajo los hombros.

-¿Qué?

-Es que ese collar lo había visto en Xian Pu y por un momento pensé que ella estaría aquí, lista para atacar. Como si esto fuese una trampa.

-En realidad- dice Ranma acercándose aún más a mí, abrazándome por la cadera –ese collar era de Kaori.

Volteo a verlo, él sigue con la mirada dirigida hacia el collar que esta dentro de la vitrina -¿Cómo es que? ¿Porqué?

-Kaori dejó estipulado en su testamento que sus bienes materiales, incluído este collar, se emplearan para ayudar a otros cuando ella no estuviese. Así que consulté con su familia si creían sería oportuno donar su collar de jade.

-Pero esto, es algo muy personal Ranma.

-Sí, pero Kaori no tiene descendientes directos que puedan heredar esta joya. Su familia cercana de cualquier forma no podrá ocuparlo. Aún cuando son muy similares, cada collar es único. La única manera en que este collar lo pudiese utilizar otra mujer es si Kaori...- se detiene un instante cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos de inmediato mientras aprieta la mandíbula.

-¿Si Kaori qué?

-Si Kaori y yo hubieramos tenido una hija.

Sigo mirándolo sorprendida –creo que debiste haberlo conservado tú.

Lo veo cerrar los ojos y apretarme más a él, luego vuelve a abrirlos tras un suspiro y me mira con fuerza –aunque no lo parezca a veces, para mí es difícil pensar en Kaori. Ella fue mi prometida, mi primera esposa y de hecho pensé que sería la única. Prefiero, por el bien de mi futura vida matrimonial, que ella sólo viva en el recuerdo de mi memoria y no en los objetos que puedan rodear la casa donde viva con mi familia.

Miro nuevamente el collar y Ranma me deja tener una especie de momento con ese objeto, me da un beso en la sien antes de alejarse de mí cuando escucha que alguien le llama.

Pongo una mano sobre la vitrina, trato de grabar en mi memoria el collar de jade y pienso en pedirle permiso y perdon a Kaori.

-Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió- comienzo en un susurro –me siento como una ladrona de tu vida, tú deberías seguir aquí junto a Ranma, usando ese collar. Era tu derecho.

-Era su deber- escucho la voz de Cologne a espalda mía y me volteo a verla con cautela.

La mujer se acerca a mi lado sin dejar de ver el collar –Kaori era una chiquilla hábil, fuerte, encantadora y muy bella. Ella sería mi sucesora ¿sabes?

-Lamento su perdida.

-Era la hija de mi primogénito, pero él también se ha ido. Solo me queda el recuerdo de ambos.

Cologne se gira para verme de frente –pero también siento estima por ese chico- mueve el mentón dirigiéndose hacia Ranma, quien esta platicando con algunas personas de espaldas a nosotoras –y pienso que tú puedes darle la felicidad que se merece, la felicidad que mi adorada nieta tal vez jamás pudo haberle dado.

-Yo no…- trato de explicarle que no estoy con Ranma, mentirle si es preciso.

-No hace falta mentir niña- dice apoyando una mano sobre mi antebrazo –además Kaori tampoco estaba enamorada del todo de Ranma, se casó con él por obligación. Pero yo sé, por que las abuelas siempre sabemos, que ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

-¿De quién?

-Jaja no niña, no te lo diré. Ese secreto se ha ido con Kaori.

-¿Permitirá entonces que Ranma siga con la tradición de vengar la muerte de su nieta?

-Por supuesto, es un deber que adquirió al momento de casarse con ella. Si la situación hubiese sido al revés ella tendría también el mismo deber. Es ley amazónica.

-¿Y lo del descendiente?

-No, eso no es necesario, ya se lo dije a Ranma. Con la muerte de Kaori sólo muere una línea de nuestra tribu, pero aún sobreviviremos. Tenemos una nueva generación ya.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados -¿sabe que su nieta Xian Pu está presionando a Ranma para cumplir con esa ley amazónica?

Ríe tan escandalósamente que toda la gente nos mira al instante –Xian Pu esta encaprichada con Ranma, no la culpes, es un hombre absurdamente apuesto.

Cuando termina de hablar yo alzo la vista, Ranma me mira con preocupación. Yo le sonrío para hacerle notar que estoy bien y cuando quiero seguir hablando con Cologne ella ya no esta. La veo salir del salón.

Decido ofertar por el collar de Kaori, supongo que más por querer tenerlo para mí creo que es correcto que Ranma lo conserve.

Sigo andando por la exhibición, oferto por un par de viajes y luego oferto por la cata de vinos. Estoy terminando justo con esto cuando Ranma se acerca nuevamente a mí.

-¿Todo bien con Cologne?

-Sí, solo hablabamos.

Ranma me mira tratando de descifrar si no le estoy ocultando algo más, pero decido darle un beso para calmar sus ansias.

-¿Volvemos al salón? Creo que estoy lista para otra ronda de baile.

El asiente y me guía fuera del lugar para regresar a donde la música explota los sentidos.

-¡Akane!- grita Ranko cuando nos ve entrar -¿has ofertado ya por algo?

-Sí, unas cuantas cosas que me parecieron interesantes.

-Este año debo admitir que hay cosas muy hermosas, se han lucido hermano- dice a Ranma quien la mira divertido.

-¿Y tu novio?- le pregunto a Ranko y ella dirige la vista hacia la pista de baile.

-Bailando con Akari, Ryoga ha tenido que salir a atender una llamada de su adorable jefe.

Estoy por responder algo cuando escucho que me llama alguien a mi espalda.

-Señorita Tendo- es la voz de Saffron, se ha acercado a nosotros -¿le gustaría bailar conmigo esta pieza?

-Yo…- miro la reacción de Ranma, pero él esta calmado o eso aparenta.

-No hay problema ¿verdad Saotome?- pregunta alzando una ceja Saffron a Ranma.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Esta bien- respondo y dejo que Saffron tome mi mano para llevarme a la pista de baile.

Antes de alejarnos escucho la voz de Ranma –enana, vamos a bailar.

Puedo ver de reojo a Ranma caminando tras nosotros con Ranko del brazo. En la pista ya suena "I put a spell on you" y me sorprendo al recordar que esa fue la misma canción con la que soñe por primera vez a Ranma acariciándome.

-Déjeme decirle que es usted una visión señorita Tendo- es la voz de Saffron, quien ya me ha tomado por la cintura para bailar –entiendo porque la fascinación de Saotome por usted.

Recargo una mano en su hombro y me dejo guiar por él.

-Gracias por el cumplido, aunque esta noche creo que todos se ven increíbles. Usted mismo es un ejemplo de ello.

-Jajaja es usted encantadora- ríe pero por extraño que parezca lo veo más relajado a comparación de cuando le conocí –creame que estoy de su parte, Ranma es como un hermano para mí y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarle con su dilema.

-Pensaba que eran algo así como rivales, por la forma en como ha respondido a mis dudas con relación a "nuestro dilema"- le digo mirándole a los ojos, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de lo que sea.

-Lamento mucho si le he dado esa impresión. ¡Que va! Quiero mucho a Ranma y la verdad es que yo apreciaba mucho a Kaori, ella era muy importante para mí. Una mujer excepcional y muy hermosa- explica emocionado –era una gran amiga, podría decir que la mejor persona que haya tenido el placer de conocer.

-¡Oh!- algo en mi interior me hace creer que Saffron sentía algo más por Kaori.

-Por tal motivo el deber de Ranma, con respecto a lo sucedido, es también algo personal para mí. ¿Me comprende?

Saffron me mira a los ojos y ahora entiendo porque su renuencia con relación de que las amazonas acepten el cambio de trato. Para él Shinnosuke debe pagar por lo que ha hecho, como sea.

-Mi prometido hará frente a las consecuencias de sus mentiras señor Tori, de eso no debe preocuparse- digo para terminar nuestra conversación separándome de él, aún cuando la canción todavía no termina –también es importante para mí.

-Gracias por el baile señorita Tendo- dice haciendo un ademan de agradecimiento con la cabeza y dándome un beso en la mano.

-Con permiso.

Me alejo de él, caminando de regreso a mi mesa y escucho unos rápidos pasos tras de mí.

-¿Estas bien amor?- pregunta Ranma cuando me detiene por el brazo –ven, vamos a bailar.

-Sí, estoy bien- froto mis brazos para quitarme la sensación de Saffron en mi piel, sonrío y me giro para abrazarlo fuertmente.

-Amor- dice correspondiendo mi abrazo e inspirando el aroma de mi cabello en el proceso.

Nos separamos y él me conduce hasta la pista nuevamente. Ahora suena "Havana" de Camila Cabello.

Así que Ranma pasa un brazo por mi cintura para ceñirme lo más posible a él, pero deja esa mano recargada en mi cadera, luego toma mi otra mano para mantenerla firme. Yo coloco mi mano libre sobre su hombro y comienza a guiarme.

Primero mueve mi cadera con la mano que tiene recargada ahí, hacia atrás. Mientras que también empuja hacia atrás su brazo que mantiene mi mano recargada para que yo me mueva hacia delante.

Repite el mismo paso un par de veces más, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás, antes de separarme de él y hacerme girar, quedando yo de espalda frente a él. Toma mis manos, con su mano derecha entrelaza los dedos de mi mano derecha e iguala el movimiento con la izquierda, de tal forma que quedo con los brazos entre cruzados sobre mi abdomen.

Luego nos hace bajar a ambos moviéndonos al mismo tiempo, sube y yo subo pero al mismo instante me hace girar nuevamente y con la rapidez del movimiento quedo con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que podrías bailar tan bien ritmos latinos- le digo cuando me toma del cuello y la espalda para hacerme bajar hacia atrás en un semi círculo antes de subirme de golpe nuevamente.

-He tomado unas cuantas clases- sonríe confiado mientras mueve mis caderas hacia delante y atrás repetidamente en un vaivén con sus manos aferradas en ellas.

Luego me vuelve a girar pero completamente para quedar frente a él de nuevo. Decido que debo participar en esto, no puedo permitirme no hacer mi parte.

Así que me separo un poco de él con fuerza, agitando mis pies hacia atrás uno después del otro moviendo mi cadera al unísono con los pasos, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

Lo miro con determinación y él sonríe maliciosamente, me doy la vuelta moviéndome con el ritmo de la música para darle la espalda y pegar mi trasero a su cadera. Escucho un quejido de sorpresa por lo que aprovecho su distracción para tomar sus manos y colocarselas a cada lado de mi cadera, con mis manos por encima de las suyas nos movemos en un semicírculo invisible.

Lo suelto y no permito que me toque mientras vuelvo a moverme pero entonces él me detiene haciéndome girar con una mano para regresar de nuevo a sus brazos.

Alzo los brazos, rodeando con uno su hombro por debajo de su axila y con el otro brazo me apoyo rodeando su cuello y pego mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba al suyo. Sonríe cuando hago esto tras inspirar aire con un audible ruido.

-¡Uff!- dice entre cerrando los ojos solamente y yo sigo moviendo mis caderas sobre las suyas.

Entonces vuelve a tomar una de mis manos y me hace girar de un lado a otro con tanta fuerza que tras el segundo giro tiene que detenerme colocando una mano sobre mi espalda baja y otra en mi nuca.

Escucho que la pieza se detiene y que la gente aplaude, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que eramos los únicos bailando en ese instante y que habíamos sido una especie de espectáculo. Ambos nos miramos con la respiración entrecortada.

-Gracias- digo respirando agitada con emoción.

-Jajaja está muy sonrojada señorita Tendo- me dice Ranma, acomodándonos para bailar la siguiente pieza que ya suena.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto- le digo y oculto mi rostro en su hombro riéndo.

-Jajaja bueno, la noche aún sigue siendo joven ¿cierto?

Alzo la vista y Ranma me mira con una intensidad que me produce electricidad en todo el cuerpo.

-Espero que la herida no se te haya abierto por ese baile- le digo en respuesta.

-Estoy bien amor- sonríe y comienza a guiarme nuevamente al compás de la música. Esta vez, para mi suerte, algo más lento "You do something to me" de Sinead O'Connor.

-Ok, solo quería asegurarme de que estes bien.

-Sabes- me dice al oído, su aliento me causa un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Aja?

-Esta noche quisiera hacerte el amor.

Me separo de él y lo miro con sorpresa –pero… tu herida.

-Te he dicho que estoy bien- vuelve a acercarme a él para continuar bailando.

La simple secuencia de sus palabras me provocan un cosquilleo en el vientre. Es la promesa de un encuentro que he anticipado por mucho tiempo.

-Eso me gustaría mucho- le digo en voz baja y él sonríe.

-Vamonos- me dice y yo asiento.

Estamos saliendo de la pista de baile cuando la música se detiene. Mu esta en el centro de la pista.

-Señoras y señores ha llegado la hora de anunciar a los ganadores de la subasta.

Sin embargo Ranma le hace una seña a Mu y él asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de hablar.

Nosotros seguimos nuestro camino fuera de la pista de baile, através de las mesas y frente a la nuestra.

-¿No vamos a quedarnos?

-No.

-¿Pero? ¿Y si gané algo?

-No te preocupes, tu sorpresa llegará a casa si has ganado algo.

-Jajaja ¡Oh cielos!

-¿Ya se van?- escucho la voz de Ranko y yo me detengo mientras tomo mi clutch de la mesa.

-Sí, es un poco tarde y estoy algo cansada- finjo un bostezo, puedo ver como me mira divertida Nabiki mientras toma asiento nuevamente en su lugar.

-Por la forma como acaban de bailar pensaría que te sobra energía hermanita- me dice y yo la fulmino con la mirada antes de voltear nuevamente a ver a Ranko despedirse de Ranma.

-Avísenme cuando lleguen a casa- le dice Ranma a su hermana y ella asiente.

-Tú también avísame cuando lleguen- responde Ranko y entonces se despide de mí –que pasen linda noche Akane.

-Gracias por todo- le digo y ella sonríe.

Me acerco a Nabiki para darle un beso de despedida y ella me susurra al oído –diviertete, te mereces una buena sesión de sexo de calidad.

Ruedo los ojos y me alejo de ambas, Ranma se despide de Nabiki y Sentaro, luego me encamina a la salida.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermana?- pregunta Ranma cuando me ayuda con el abrigo.

-Me ha deseado una muy buena noche.

* * *

Pasan de las 2 de la mañana cuando llegamos al departamento. Ranma me ha sacado del auto en brazos.

-Insistes en descuidar esa herida, Ranko te dará un discurso la próxima vez que te la revise.

-No creo, la verdad es que me siento bien.

-Ranma- le llamo con seriedad –yo también quisiera que esta noche hicieramos el amor pero en verdad me preocupa tu salud.

Estamos llegando al elevador, así que me baja con cuidado mientras esperamos las puertas se abran. Me toma por la cintura y me besa, un beso profundo y lleno de pasión. Su lengua se vuelve una intrusa en mi boca, jugando con mi propia lengua, forcejeando.

Escucho las puertas del elevador abrirse, pero nosotros seguimos frente a estas sin entrar y parece que no tenemos intención alguna de hacerlo.

Tomo aire en un segundo que se separa de mí y él hace lo mismo.

-Tal vez- digo en un hilo de voz, aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada respiración.

-¿Debamos subir?- acompleta la frase y yo asiento sin decir nada.

Vuelve a tomarme en brazos y entramos al elevador.

-¿Te la has pasado bien amor?- pregunta.

-Sí, ha estado muy divertido. Gracias- memorizo su rostro ahora que lo tengo tan cerca.

Veo la sombra de barba que comienza a aparecer, las ojeras que se le han formado por el cansancio acumulado, la nariz perfilada que tiene, las largas pestañas que tocan sus pómulos cada vez que parpadea.

-A pesar de todo ¿eh?

-Jajaja incluso me he comprometido esta noche ¿sabes? Y creo firmemente que este es el bueno- río y él me mira como si estuviese abriendo un regalo, con ilusión. O al menos eso me parece a mí.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia cuando las puertas del elevador se abren.

-Tendrás que bajarme para abrir la puerta- le aclaro y él solo chasquea la lengua.

Me coloca nuevamente sobre el piso y saca las llaves para entrar al departamento. La puerta se abre y Ranma me da el paso primero. Me ayuda con el abrigo y lo deja en el perchero.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un vaso de agua.

-¿Segura? ¿Solo un vaso de agua?

-Sí, sólo tengo sed.

-Ok iré por su agua señorita, si quieres pon algo de música mientras.

Camino hasta donde se encuentra el equipo de sonido y simplemente lo enciendo. Lo primero que suena es "Hunger" de Ross Copperman. Con el ritmo de la música camino hasta la ventana, para observar maravillada el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Las luces, a esta altura, semejan estrellas en el cielo.

-Parecen estrellas- me dice Ranma cuando se acerca a mí ofreciéndome el agua.

-Gracias- le digo tomando el vaso –justo eso pensaba sobre las luces.

-Aja- responde él, me abraza por la espalda rodeando mi cadera con sus brazos.

Bebo un poco del agua, pero lo que Ranma hace me distrae demasiado para continuar. Comienza a regar un camino de pequeños besos desde la base de mi nuca hasta mi hombro izquierdo.

-Mi vida- le llamo en tono de juguetona advertencia.

-¿Sí?

Dejo el vaso en la mesita que esta cerca y me giro, él jamás me suelta en todo el proceso. Comienza a acariciar mis brazos de abajo hacia arriba con sus dedos.

-¿Te he dicho que me fascina lo suave que es tu piel?

-Jajaja basta- le advierto, por supuesto que no pienso en otra cosa ahora más que estar con él.

-No, no quiero.

Besa la línea de mi mandíbula sin dejar de acariciar mis brazos, yo solo cierro los ojos, alzando la cabeza para darle mayor acceso.

Él sigue entusiasta besando mi piel, ha bajado a la línea de mi cuello y yo no puedo más que reaccionar, así que subo mis manos hasta sus hombros cuando deja mis brazos y se concentra en aferrar mi cintura para acercarme a él. Mis dedos cobran vida propia y se hacen camino hasta su cabello, donde dejo que se hundan cuando Ranma muerde la piel que cubre mi clavícula.

Un gemido sale de mi boca y él sonríe maliciosamente, puedo sentir sus labios curvarse bajo mi piel.

-Vamos- me dice soltando mi cintura y tomándo una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿A dónde?

Él sonríe pero no responde, no hace falta realmente.

Caminamos por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, con la música aún de fondo. Otra canción suena, ahora es "Paper love" de Allie X y con eso subimos las escaleras que llevan a su habitación, mi habitación en las últimas noches.

Al llegar me descalzo y dejo los tacones en la entrada. Ranma hace lo mismo, se quita los zapatos y los deja junto a los míos.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- me dice mientras trato de quitarme el colgante, pero él se acerca una vez que ha dejado su reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

Mueve mi cabello suelto a un lado, causándome más escalofríos. Con cuidado desabrocha la cadena y retira el colgante dejándolo junto su reloj.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con el vestido?- pregunta teniéndome aún de espaldas.

-Sí, por favor- respondo casi en un susurro.

Sus dedos recorren la figura que se forma de uve en la espalda del vestido, yo solo cierro los ojos, tratando de regular mi respiración.

-Creo que te ves preciosa en este vestido, me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado- dice besando mis hombros mientras sus hábiles manos deslizan la cremallera –aunque me da más gusto que yo lo este disfrutando.

Río y entonces sus pulgares bajan, con una lentitud mortal a mis sentidos, los tirantes. Debo resistir, debo no hacerle notar lo sensible que me ha puesto con esas caricias.

El vestido cae por su propio peso al suelo, rodeando mis pies desnudos con suave tela. Por lo que quedo vulnerable ante la mirada de Ranma.

-¡Oh cielos Akane!- dice en mi oído –tan solo verte así me excita, no sé como podré contenerme más tiempo y evitar arrancarte ese atrevido conjunto ahora mismo.

-Contente- le digo dándome la vuelta, subiendo mis manos por su pecho para quitarle el saco, una vez hecho esto lo dejo caer en el sofa más próximo.

Ranma me mira los pechos poco cubiertos –estas tan excitada como yo- dice acariciando uno de mis senos, rozando con el pulgar mi pezón duro a través de la tela.

Me concentro en mi tarea de quitarle la ropa a Ranma, así que mientras él me provoca estremecimientos con sus caricias yo deshago el nudo de su corbata de moño y desabotono su camisa. Pasando mis manos por sus pectorales desnudos en el proceso, provocando que él deje de acariciarme y cierre los ojos.

-¿Esto te gusta?- le pregunto para aumentar más la palpable tensión sexual, como si eso fuese necesario.

Miro con preocupación el vendaje de su costado.

-Oye- me llama la atención y alzo los ojos para verlo –estoy bien, de verdad.

Asiento sin decir nada y bajo la camisa por sus brazos pero se queda la tela alrededor de sus puños.

-Jajaja faltan las mancuernillas- ríe Ranma y yo le imito.

Se acerca más a mi y besa mi nariz.

-Lo olvide por completo.

Me acerco a sus manos y voy quitando cada mancuernilla, liberandole de este amarre de camisa.

-Listo- anuncio cuando las dejo junto con el reloj y mi colgante -¿en qué estabamos?

-En esto- dice y me toma la cara con ambas manos para besarme con fuerza.

Su lengua se vuelve nuevamente una intrusa e instructura en mi boca, enseñandole los secretos del universo a mi propia lengua.

Sus manos se aferran a mi cintura y con firmeza en su agarre me levanta lo suficiente para liberarme de mi prisión de tul. Luego me lleva con pequeños pasos hacia la cama, coloca una rodilla sobre esta y con cuidado me va depositando sobre la misma, haciendo que yo quede de espaldas en un lienzo suave de tela azul mientras él queda sobre mí.

Yo he colocado mis manos en su pecho desnudo durante todo este proceso. Pero ahora que estoy en terreno más firme una de ellas sube hasta su cabello mientras que la otra baja para acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Con mi tacto me doy cuenta de la firme musculatura que tiene, su piel esta llena de algunas cicatrices comunes por el entrenamiento pero fuera de esto lo único que siento es su extraordinariamente bien formado cuerpo.

De pronto se separa de mis labios y me mira suspirando.

-No puedo creer que seas mía.

Sonrío con candidez.

-Lo mismo opino- retiro unos mechones sueltos de cabello de su bello rostro para ver mejor sus ojos -soy afortunada de que seas mío.

-Por siempre mi amor, todo tuyo.

Vuelve a besarme y esta vez son besos pequeños, pausados, lentos. Luego me levanta con cuidado con una mano apoyada en mi espalda para poder quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama con él frente a mi de pie y mis piernas a cada lado de su cadera.

Me ayuda con la parte superior del corpiño, de modo que me quedo solo con las bragas.

-No me lo merezco- suspira y antes de que pueda responder de inmediato devora uno de mis senos con su boca experta.

No puedo evitarlo, suelto una serie de gemidos por que Ranma no solo lame mi pezón sino que lo muerde levemente provocando que mis caderas se muevan por sí solas. Con una mano acaricia el otro seno expuesto y la otra baja por mis curvas mientras me retuerzo de placer hasta que llega a mis nalgas y las estruja con fuerza.

Alzo la cabeza y cierro los ojos mientras lo dejo hacerme, pero entonces decido que debo quitarle el pantalón porque puedo sentir su creciente excitación y pienso que no es justo que solo sea yo a quien torturan.

Bajo la vista y me topo con sus ojos azules, sin decir nada mis manos van deshaciendo el cinturón que lleva, tan rápido como los espamos de mi cuerpo enfocado en el placer que recibe me lo permiten.

-¡Ah!- gimo arqueando más la espalda, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y mordiéndome los labios cuando los dientes de Ranma jalan nuevamente mi pezón.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte con mi vestimenta- dice separándose de mí cuando mis manos se detienen de lo que hacían.

Me recuesto nuevamente sobre la colcha, moviendo mi cuerpo hacia atrás en la cama, quedando recostada con los brazos por sobre mi cabeza.

Respiro con dificultad y me estimula pensar que aún no ha pasado nada. Lo cual promete mucho.

Alzo la vista cuando escucho la tela caer al piso, se ha quedado totalmente desnudo, puedo ver su erección y a Ranma mirándome con una fuerza tal que me provoca un ardor en la piel.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- pregunta y yo asiento mordiéndome el labio nuevamente.

Entonces su mano toca la base de su erección, mirándome aún, comienza a acariciarse de abajo hacia arriba.

-Quitate esas bragas- me manda ahora, yo trago saliva con fuerza pero no le rebato simplemente hago lo que me ha dicho.

Sin dejar de mirarlo mis manos se deslizan por mi cadera, mis dedos aferran la orilla de la tela que aún me cubre y comienzo a bajarlas por mis muslos. La respiración de Ranma aumenta, sus movimientos sobre su erección se vuelven un poco más veloces, hasta que finalmente me deshago de estas arrojándolas a un lado de la cama.

Mantengo mis piernas juntas.

-Muéstrame- vuelve a mandarme.

Esta vez dudo un poco antes de hacer lo que me pide, pero cuando suspira no me queda otra opción más que hacerlo. Separo mis muslos, doblando las piernas ligeramente sin darme cuenta.

-Mira esa preciosidad.

Sus palabras me excitan. No creo poder soportar más.

-Por favor- le digo con la voz que me queda y él se acerca a mí.

-¡Cielos Akane!- dice mientras se abre camino por entre mis piernas –no tienes que pedirmelo, estoy igual que tú.

Apoya una mano junto a mi hombro y con la otra aupa mi cuello para besarme, acaricio su espalda para hacer que se acerque más a mí.

Luego me baja nuevamente a la cama y con esa mano acaricia el contorno de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi ya húmedo centro. Un gemido me sorprende cuando introduce un dedo en mí, así que recargo mi frente en su brazo cuando comienza a moverlo en mi interior.

-Esto- comienza a decir con la voz grave -¿te gusta?

-Aja- respondo arqueándome instintivamente para acercar mi cuerpo a Ranma –por favor.

-Debo ir a buscar un condón.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme así ahora!- le digo en voz alta y una risa que adoro llena mis oídos.

-Creo que debemos...

No dejo que termine de hablar –estoy tomando la píldora.

Me mira nuevamente a los ojos cuando hablo con seriedad –y yo estoy limpio.

Le creo, después de todo lo que me ha contado en los últimos días y con la petición de que confíe en él por supuesto que le creo. Además seamos sinceros, a estas alturas de lo que hemos hecho no hay marcha atrás.

Asiento y las manos de Ranma se mueven por mi cuerpo, besa cada centímetro de mi piel y luego me mira esperando mi aprobación para penetrarme.

-Estoy lista- le digo y él sonríe.

-Lo sé.

Su miembro se frota contra la entrada de mi humedad –ya no hay marcha atrás Akane- aún sigue atormentándonos a ambos.

-Desde el instante en que tocaste mi piel jamás la hubo Ranma.

Asiente y entonces comienza a penetrarme lentamente como si fuese a romperme, lo cual me provoca amarlo aún más.

Yo me voy sintiendo plena conforme avanza. Es una experiencia muy distinta a lo que he pasado antes, Ranma es un intruso que ha venido a conquistar mi corazón, mi razón y ahora mi cuerpo.

Soy toda suya.

-¡Oh!- me quejo cuando entra por completo.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz suena ronca.

-Sí- sonrío –más que bien.

Él apoya ambas manos a la altura de mi cabeza mirándome directo a los ojos y entonces mi cadera reacciona por sí sola, me muevo lentamente y su miembro se desliza fuera de mi un poco. Vuelvo a repetir el movimiento para hacer que vuelva a entrar y mientras lo veo analizar mis reacciones me doy cuenta de algo, él esta dejándome llevar el ritmo que yo quiera.

Muevo mi cabeza hacia abajo y lo comprendo mejor cuando lo veo prácticamente a él sosteniendo su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus brazos para no aplastarme.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te amo?- le pregunto hipotéticamente cuando vuelvo a alzar mi vista hacia sus bellos ojos azules.

-Demuestramelo.

Hago que mi cadera se mueva nuevamente y a pesar de ya no ser virgen le cuesta un poco a mi cuerpo acostumbrarme al tamaño de Ranma.

Gimo cuando vuelvo a moverme, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Trato de tener consistencia en mis movimientos y me entretengo besándo su mandíbula, el largo de su cuello, su hombro. Mis manos acarician su espalda cuando lo siento tensarse.

-Akane estás matándome- me dice con los labios pegados en mi sien y una voz grave –necesito darle con mayor fuerza, más rápido.

Yo muevo la cabeza para asentir y entonces soy consciente de la diferencia, Ranma mueve la cadera con un ritmo más marcado. Por supuesto al inicio no va rápido, pero sí con mayor fuerza cuando me embiste cada vez que vuelve a entrar en mí.

Los jadeos de ambos comienzan a cobrar mayor protagonismo, entonces se acerca para besar mi sien.

-¡Oh mierda! Estás tan prieta.

Sus palabras hacen que mi cuerpo reaccione, mi espalda se arquea y él me recompensa besándo mis pómulos.

Se mueve con más fuerza, más rápido, me empieza a dar más duro.

Yo gimo. Grito. Suspiro.

En este punto de nuestro encuentro somos todo jadeos, respiraciones frenéticas y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar.

Abro más mis piernas, rodeando con una su cadera para acercarlo aún más a mi en tanto que la otra se desliza por el largo de la pierna de Ranma.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago?- pregunta mientras besa mi cuello

-Aja- respondo en un quejido.

Ranma acelera sus movimientos y yo aferro mis manos a sus bíceps cuando sus manos rodean con cuidado mi cabeza, acariciando con los pulgares mi frente, para mantenerme fija sobre la cama.

-Más- le digo entre jadeos

Su respuesta es su propio cuerpo bajando sobre el mío, me aprisiona contra la cama y aunque pareciera que no tendría aire suficiente para respirar me siento más viva que nunca.

Mi cuerpo produce pequeños espasmos que rodean el miembro de Ranma, es el inicio de mi orgasmo, pero hago todo lo humanamente posible para detenerlo, quiero sentirlo todavía dentro y fuera de mi.

-Amor- me llama con su mejilla sobre mi mejilla –déjate llevar.

Asiento, subiendo ambas piernas por sobre sus glúteos. Me aferro a su espalda como si mi vida dependiera de este agarre.

Entonces él gira su rostro buscando mis labios y comprendo porque cuando en su boca se lleva el rugido de mi propio placer, mi piel se vuelve más sensible a las caricias de Ranma.

Arqueo con fuerza mi cuerpo y me contraigo duramente alrededor de su miembro, como si no quisiera dejarle ir jamás. De modo que Ranma me abraza ahora por la cintura y sigue dándome con fuerza, mientras yo reboto sobre la cama unas cuantas veces más mientras su lengua juega con la mía hasta que puedo sentir su propia exploción llenarme.

Cuando deja de besarme apoya su cabeza en mi clavícula, con su nariz acariciando mis pechos. Ambos no decimos nada, no hace falta, sé que él escucha mi corazón tratando de acompasarse.

Y posiblemente tocando unas fanfarrias.

Nuestros cuerpos están cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor debido al delicioso esfuerzo.

-Eso ha estado fenomenal- le digo aún entre jadeos por el aire que sigo tratando de recuperar, puedo sentir su sonrisa sobre mi piel.

-Sí, ha estado más increíble de lo que pensé sería.

Se mueve y sale de mí colocándose a mi lado, abraza mi cintura y recarga su mentón sobre mi hombro. Luego me vuelve a besar con dulzura cuando su mano toma mi barbilla para que yo alce la cabeza.

-Te amo Akane Tendo.

Sonrío satisfecha.

-Te amo Ranma Saotome.

Cierro los ojos inspirando con fuerza, mientras los labios de Ranma besan mi cuello hasta llegar a la parte posterior de mi oreja.

-Aún no he terminado contigo- me promete.

-¿Tan seguro estas de que podrás con más de mi?

-Jamás podré cansarme de ti, eres una droga a la que ya soy adicto con gusto.

Yo me giro para que quedemos frente el uno del otro.

-Demuestramelo- digo con una sonrisa plena y le beso nuevamente, enseñándole ahora yo los secretos del universo.

* * *

 **Aún nos falta más de este encuentro y espero que la tan esperada unión de estos dos haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Avisos importantes:**

 **He abierto una cuenta de e-mail para estar en contacto con sus comentarios y sugerencias debido a que en la página no me están llegando los mensajes directos. La cuenta aparece en mi perfil.  
**

 **También hay una cuenta de Instagram donde estaré subiendo fotos relacionadas con los fanfics que vaya actualizando. Por ahora hay información solo sobre Nerima Quema y pueden buscarme como** (arroba) **rowcinzia** (punto) **fanfics o con el hashtag "nerimaquema"**

 **Nuevamente mil gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios! Las amo mucho hermosas!**

Julia Kou Chiba: Lo sé! Ranma es un amor de hombre capaz de todo por Akane.

 **SakuraSaotome** **:** **Jajaja no te me mueras hermosa! Aún hay mucho por suceder! Respecto a tu premio mándame un correito y te lo envío ;)**

paulayjoaqui: Ya sé! Las cosas se están complicando para nuestros protagonistas y se van a seguir complicando jajaja.

 **Yeka453** **:** **Al contrario hermosa! Gracias a ti por leer siempre puntual! Me da gusto te haya sorprendido nuestro adorado Ranma.**

Juany Rdz: Hasta yo me sorprendí con la pedida de mano, cuando lo escribí fue como "¿de verdad va a suceder esto?" A veces ni yo tengo control de lo que sucede en esta historia, lo confieso.

 **Gogoga** **:** **¡Basta! Me voy a creer lo de que soy genial y nadie podrá conmigo jajaja Muchas gracias por leer Nerima Quema, espero no defraudarte jamás!**

Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Yo también estoy atrapada en esta historia! Creeme que le pongo mucho empeño en que sea interesante. También quiero saber que pasará!

 **Mi adorada Guest:** **Gracias infinitas por seguir aquí leyendo esta historia! Prometo que vienen cosas muy interesantes.**

DAIKRA: Jajaja pues bienvenida! Y gracias por leer esta historia.

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	19. Más de ti

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música en este capítulo:**

" **I Feel Like I'm Drowning" de Twoo Feet**

 _ **Nota: no esta indicado en el texto pero sirvió de fondo musical cuando se escribió la primera parte de este capítulo.**_

" **Hurricane" de Halsey (Arty Remix/Audio)**

 _ **Nota: no esta indicado en el texto pero sirvió de fondo musical cuando se escribió la parte posterior a la segunda línea de separación, cuando salen de casa de Ranma.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **-Más de ti-**

No hace falta que se lo diga dos veces cuando me toma con una increíble facilidad de la cintura y me sube a horcajadas sobre él después de que lo he besado de esa manera.

-¡Oh cielos!- grito cuando mis manos caen sobre su pecho.

-¿Asustada futura señora Saotome?

Yo me recuesto sobre él para decirle en los labios, sin besarlo, con absoluta certeza en mis palabras –yo jamás me asusto señor Saotome.

Ranma se mueve para quedar sentado, conmigo aún sobre él, y me toma de la nuca para besarme nuevamente con pasión. Este hombre es insaciable, puedo sentir nuevamente una erección mientras masajea una de mis nalgas con la mano libre.

-Tengo toda una vida para hacerme y deshacerme contigo Akane, pero sospecho que aún así no será suficiente para llenarme de ti- dice cerca de mi oído mientras sigue besando mi piel.

-Podemos intentarlo- sonrío ante la visión de una vida con Ranma.

-No me voy a quejar.

-Tal vez yo sí tenga que quejarme, a veces- me mira con suspicacia, el azul de sus ojos es vivaz como fuego líquido.

-Adoraría oírte gemir nuevamente en este instante, no me molestaría para nada.

-¿Aja?- respondo empezando a mover la cadera de atrás adelante sobre él.

-¡Oh cielos Akane!- dice besándome y bajando su mano por mi espalda lentamente.

Yo gimo dentro de sus labios y siento que él hace lo mismo. Con ambas manos sobre mis nalgas me levanta con cuidado y luego me penetra lentamente.

Estoy aún sensible por la fuerza con la que me ha hecho el amor unos segundos antes así que esta vez sentirlo entrar en mí hace que me separe de su beso y eche la espalda hacia atrás, deteniéndome de sus muslos con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Ah!- gimo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trato de evitar mi rostro muestre el dolor que me provoca.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-Pero de la forma correcta- enfoco mi mirada y la de Ranma me corresponde con candor.

Me ayuda a quedar frente a él nuevamente cuando intento hacerlo por mí misma y no lo consigo.

-¡Oh cielos!- le digo cuando logro poner mis manos sobre sus hombros –te siento más adentro.

-Lo sé- responde con esa voz grave que solo me provoca moverme en él.

-Aja- me quejo y comienzo a balancearme con lentitud -¡Ah!

-¡Vaya Akane! En verdad es una deliciosa tortura tu estrechez, me vuelves loco con cada vaivén amor.

Comienzo a gemir como respuesta a sus palabras, siento como el sudor recorre mi espalda y las manos de Ranma mis curvas hasta quedarse a cada lado de mi cadera. Sus dedos aprietan mi piel y yo me muevo con mayor velocidad, luego en pequeños círculos y Ranma gime de gusto cerrando los ojos.

-¡Vamos nena! Deja de torturarme así- dice entre dientes acercándome más a él.

Mis pechos desnudos se pegan a su piel y puedo sentir el calor que emana.

-¿Te gusta esto?- le pregunto mientras me deslizo más abriendo los muslos para que pueda penetrarme con mayor profundidad, puedo sentir su erección por completo dentro de mí. Y es absolutamente delicioso.

-¡Oh mierda! Me matas en verdad- río por lo que dice y él besa mis labios mordiéndolos ligeramente –dejarás esa risita tuya ahora que te de con gusto.

-¿Me amenazas?- pregunto sin dejar de contonearme con lentitud y aún cuando mi cuerpo me exige también acelerar me excita pensar que le torturo.

-No amor, solo te estoy avisando.

Acto seguido rodea firmemente con un brazo mi cintura y con su boca comienza a besar mis senos cuando me alza para alcanzarlos. Es entonces que sus caderas toman el control absoluto de los embistes.

Sus movimientos no son rápidos, pero sí vigorosos.

Firmes.

Profundos.

Por lo que cada vez que su cadera sube yo siento que comienzo a tocar el paraíso.

Mis jadeos se elevan por el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar -¡Ranma!- repito su nombre entre cada gemido y él incrementa la velocidad de las penetraciones.

-Creo que he encontrado el punto exacto- me dice cuando sus manos se aferran más a mi, yo rodeo sus hombros con ambos brazos y pego mi mejilla a su rostro.

No puedo responder, soy todo gemidos.

-¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡Ranma!

-Vamos amor, regálame otro orgasmo tuyo, quiero sentir como hago que te corras tan deliciosamente de nuevo.

-¡Oh cielos!- sus palabras sugestivas hacen que tiemble mi cuerpo, dudo que pueda soportar más.

-Y el universo entero para ti amor.

-¡Ah!

Mis uñas se clavan en su piel cuando siento mi orgasmo golpear mi cuerpo, la sensación es tan placentera que relajo el agarre de mis manos del cuerpo de Ranma cuando él, de nuevo, sigue penetrándome unas cuantas veces más mientras yo me contraigo a su alrededor.

-¡Mmmh! Ranma- le llamo con la voz ronca.

-¡Akane!- le escucho decir mi nombre y su placer me llena provocándome más contracciones.

Ambos gemimos con fuerza, puedo sentir su pecho subir y bajar sobre el mío. Sonrío y él vuelve a buscar mis labios mientras acaricia mi espalda baja con cuidado.

-Creo que te he lastimado la espalda- le digo cuando me ayuda a bajar de él.

-Un poco- responde cuando nos recostamos abrazados –pero me lo merezco por como te he tratado.

-Yo estoy bien.

-¿Segura?- pregunta acariciando mi cintura.

-Sí, estoy bien.

Besa mi frente y me acomoda sobre su pecho. Escucho que suspira y eso me gusta.

-No sabes como ansiaba este momento.

-Yo también.

-Amanecer a tu lado todas estas mañanas, viendo tu bonita figura sobre mi cama y no poder tocarte era insoportable.

-Jajaja porque así lo querías tú, sabes que desde un inicio yo también necesitaba estar contigo.

-Sí- responde ahora bajando la vista hacia mi –pero no hubiese sido igual de espectacular como ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hicimos el amor Akane, te dije que si esperabamos lo suficiente arderíamos y nos consumiríamos en pasión absoluta.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando mi rostro en sus pectorales, sin dejar de sonreir.

-¿Quieres agua? ¿O algo?- besa mi frente cuando se mueve.

-No, estoy bien.

-De todas formas iré por algo de tomar- dice besándome nuevamente en los labios con dulzura cuando alza mi rostro colocando su mano en mi nuca. Este beso me sabe totalmente a miel y yo alucino. Luego se levanta de la cama muy a mi pesar –no tardaré.

Yo lo miro caminar por delante de mí desnudo y luego salir así de la habitación.

Un suspiro abandona de nuevo mis labios y dejo caer mi cabeza de golpe sobre la almohada, _¡no puedo creer que acabo de hacer el amor con Ranma! ¿Estoy soñando?_

No es un sueño, ha pasado y ha sido tan épico que mi piel aún no se compone de las sensaciones que he vivido y estoy casi segura que por la mañana todo el cuerpo me dolerá. Pero en este preciso momento estoy en el nirvana.

Me extiendo sobre la cama y ya comienzo a sentir los estragos de la actividad, así que me levanto y decido recoger nuestra ropa regada por el suelo. Con cuidado recolecto cada prenda y las dejo tendidas sobre el sillón donde se ha quedado el saco de Ranma.

Luego regreso a la cama y abro la colcha para meterme bajo las cobijas cuando vuelve a la habitación el hombre más sexy del mundo con un par de vasos llenos de jugo de toronja.

-Te he traido un poco de jugo- me explica entregándome el vaso.

-Gracias- hablo sin poder evitar contemplarlo, mientras me meto en la cama cubriendo mi desnudez con la sabana cuando tomo el vaso de sus manos.

-Déja de verme así o tendré que tomarte de nuevo y no creo poder parar si lo hago.

Yo me río encongiéndome de hombros y sonrojándome. Mi piel debe estar del color de las cerezas.

-No puedo evitarlo, me gustas mucho.

-Tú también me gustas, mi cuerpo no puede evitar sentirse excitado al verte. Anda –me ordena ahora –bebe tu jugo.

El vaso está frío o tal vez yo lo sienta así porque mi temperatura corporal esta tan elevada que pareciera he pasado un día entero bajo el sol. Seguro me veo radiante.

Él se acomoda a mi lado, recarga su almohada para usarla de respaldo y toma el contenido de su vaso. No podemos parar de mirarnos a los ojos mientras apresuramos el contenido rosaceo.

-Ha estado delicioso y refrescante- le digo entregándole mi vaso –no sabía cuanto lo necesitaba.

-Jajaja me imaginé, hemos gastado bastante energía esta noche- dice pasando un pulgar sobre mis labios para quitar una gota de jugo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti Akane, más de lo que soy capaz de demostrar.

Ranma se inclina y con su mano alza mi barbilla, besa donde antes ha pasado su pulgar sobre mis labios. Cierro los ojos automáticamente, fascinada por la suave atención de sus ágiles dedos sobre mi piel y mis labios cuando les delínea.

Luego vuelve a abrazarme acomodándome a un costado suyo.

Sonrío acariciando su pecho desnudo con las yemas de mis dedos.

-Gracias por esta noche increíble- habla mientras acomoda su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

-Al contrario yo te agradezco Ranma.

-¿Te has sentido comoda? ¿En verdad no te he lastimado?

-Estoy perfectamente y nada que un baño reparador con agua caliente por la mañana no ayude.

-Amor, discúlpame. He tratado de comportarme lo mejor posible.

-Me has hecho feliz.

Suspira.

-¿Cuándo sabré si he ganado algo de la subasta?- pregunto para distraerlo y porque aún estoy demasiado emocionada como para poder dormir.

Él ríe y besa mi cabeza mientras nos acomoda a ambos dentro de la cama –bueno, mañana puedo llamar a Mai para que me diga.

-¿Quién es Mai? La mencionó hace unos días Ranko durante la cena.

-Mi asistente- Ranma me cubre con la cobija sin despegarme de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh!

Bostezo y me aferro a la cintura de Ranma para acomodarme aún mejor.

-Creo que debemos dormir ya, seguro estarás muy cansada.

-Ha sido un día largo pero maravilloso- alzo la vista y examino su reacción.

-¿De verdad quieres ser mi esposa?- pregunta jugando con mi cabello desperdigado sobre su hombro y yo no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño por lo que pregunta.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondo indignada -¿Lo estas pensando mejor acaso?

-Jajaja claro que no es por eso que te lo preguntaba, sino porque quiero asegurarme de que no te sientas obligada.

Me abraza fuertemente.

-No Ranma, cree en mi cuando te digo que en verdad quiero ser tu esposa.

-Lo siento- dice y busca mis labios, hablando sobre estos –a veces soy un idiota, arruinando momentos mágicos con mis dudas.

-Pues- me acerco más a sus labios, puedo sentir su aliento cálido y en verdad disfruto de la sensación –no dudes nunca de mis sentimientos por ti.

Nos besamos con suavidad y después cierro los ojos, arrullada comienzo a quedarme dormida escuchando su respiración, sintiendo el calor de su piel, sintiendo su corazón bajo mi mano.

* * *

-Buenos días Mai- habla Ranma cuando responde la llama telefónica su asistente.

Estamos sentados en la isla de la cocina, comiendo yogurt blanco en tazones enormes con algo de granola y fruta fresca. Ranma solo lleva los pantalones de pijama, dejándome deleitar con su torso desnudo y yo me he puesto una camiseta azul de él, por supuesto también unas bragas que él descaradamente ha elegido y me ha colocado de forma lasciva cuando nos levantamos para comer algo.

Son casi las 9 de la mañana y el día esta precioso.

-Discúlpame que llame en domingo tan temprano pero necesito saber si la señorita Akane Tendo ha ganado algo en la subasta de anoche.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco mientras disfruto de otra cucharada de yogurt. Ranma ha insistido en llamar a su asistente cuando ví un mensaje de Nabiki en mi teléfono al despertar diciéndome que ya ha pagado las cosas por las que oferté.

Por supuesto mi hermana no me ha querido decir que fue en lo que gasté mi dinero por una buena causa.

-¿Aja?- pregunta con sorpresa Ranma y abre los ojos mirándome de pies a cabeza entonces con una sonrisa llena de regocijo en los labios -¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! entonces tú te encargarás del envío Mai, por favor que llegue a mi casa. Sí, no hay problema.

-¿Qué he ganado?- pregunto pero Ranma me ignora, me da la espalda y sigue al teléfono.

-Esta bien, gracias y nos vemos mañana. Que tengas un lindo domingo.

Cuelga el teléfono y toma con una mano su tazón de yogurt, comiendo mientras suspira con fuerza. Caminando alrededor de la mesa para pararse frente a mí.

-¿Qué gané?

-Bueno- responde tomando un bocado de fruta, atormentándome con la respuesta cuando se toma su tiempo masticando. Tan tranquilo ahí de pie.

¿Ya he aclarado que incluso cuando come se ve increíblemente sexy?

Pasa el bocado, notablemente complacido con mi desesperación, luego toma un trago de jugo antes de responder por fin –señorita Tendo- se lame los labios y yo siento las piernas temblarme _¿lo hará apropósito?_ -creo que será mejor dejarlo como una bonita sorpresa.

-¡Vamos Ranma!- me siento al borde de la silla -dime que he ganado- pongo carita de puchero sacando el labio inferior.

-Bueno amor- se acerca más a mí, dejándo su tazón sobre la mesa para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos –eres la orgullosa propietaria de un precioso reloj.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto emocionada, porque realmente ese reloj donado por Hinako me ha gustado mucho.

-Así es- responde Ranma agachándose para regalarme breves y rápidos besos en los labios –me da gusto que te haga feliz esto.

Sus labios están fríos por el yogurt, saben a fresas sus besos.

-Sí- me abrazo de su cintura y suspiro.

-¿Todo bien amor?- pregunta divertido cuando escondo mi rostro en su abdomen.

Amo su aroma, huele a limpio, a madera y bourbon, rastros de la loción que llevaba ayer.

-Sí, es sólo que no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando.

-Jajaja lo sé, yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Ha sido tan rápido, pero se siente tan correcto.

Alzo el rostro y recargo la barbilla sobre su cuerpo –lo sé, esto se siente natural.

-Y bien- acaricia mi mejilla con el pulgar -¿qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-Podríamos volver a la cama- sonrío de lado y él ríe audiblemente.

-Es insaciable señorita Tendo- baja el rostro y besa mi frente –pero tengo una mejor idea. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte y creo que es un día precioso para ello.

-Ahora sí que estoy interesada.

-Vamos, tomemos un baño para salir.

-¿Saldremos de casa?

-Así es.

Se separa de mi agarre y estira la mano para que yo le de la mía, cosa que hago de inmediato. Luego caminamos así, con los dedos entrelazados hasta la habitación.

Por supuesto, es lo más natural.

* * *

-Había oído rumores de que los hombres suelen tener crisis de edad, pero no pensé que tú ya la hubieses vivido- me burlo de Ranma, porque enserio esto es una notable y absurda crisis de edad.

-Jajaja no es una crisis de edad ¿sí? desde que era un adolescente me ha gustado esta afición.

-¿Además de descifrar el universo?

Nos detiene y me mira con una sonrisa torcida –sucede que tengo muchas aficiones señorita Tendo, me gusta mantenerme activo –camina de nuevo y yo también.

-Vaya- me encojo de hombros -pues lo mío es más estar en casa.

-Estar en casa también me gusta- sonríe ahora mostrando los dientes al verme mientras caminamos por el garage hasta el fondo, donde están estacionadas varias motocicletas.

Ranma lleva en mano un par de cascos en color negro.

-Bien, déjame ayudarte con el casco.

Me detiene frente a él mientras se sienta y deja, el que supongo es su casco, sobre el asiento de una motocicleta completamente negra y con algunos detalles en color aluminio. Tiene pinta de ser más una moto de estilo clásico que moderna a mis inexpertos ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de moto es?- pregunto mientras Ranma termina de abrir el cinto del casco.

Yo estoy entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos malévolamente para distraerlo de lo que hace.

-Es una Triumph Thruxton 900cc- alza el rostro enseñándome la lengua y entonces coloca el casco sobre mi cabeza –sentirás una leve presión cuando entre, pero es completamente normal- me guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar torcer los labios por sus palabras en doble sentido.

Aunque no miente, en cuanto desliza el casco no puedo evitar sentir algo de claustrofobía y lo miro aterrada inspirando con fuerza.

-Jajaja ¿estas bien amor?

-Sí, es solo que jamás había usado un casco.

-Bueno, este es un casco completo. La seguridad es importante.

-Sí, eso escuche anoche- sonrío porque esa sensación rara del casco alrededor de mi cabeza ya esta pasando.

Me mira tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, sus labios se convierten en una línea, pero le es inutil y comienza a reír con fuerza –bueno señorita Tendo, si mal no recuerdo anoche me amenazó de que no debía atreverme a dejarla en la cama mientras buscaba "la seguridad" que necesitabamos.

-¡Ranma!- digo en voz alta y le tapo la boca con una mano.

Rodea mi cintura con ambos brazos, ríe con más ganas bajo mi mano y luego le da un beso a mi palma. Así que la quito.

-Eres demasiado penosa ahora, anoche no lo fuiste.

-Anoche estabamos solos tú y yo.

-¿Y aquí no estamos solos?- mira de un lado a otro.

-Es un espacio público, en cualquier momento puede salir alguno de tus vecinos por ese elevador y tu gritando a los cuatro vientos nuestra vida privada.

-Me gusta como suena eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

Sus manos ya estan en mi cadera, así que sin dificultad alguna se deslizan hasta llegar a mis gluteos. Yo abro los ojos tanto como puedo, respirando con fuerza.

-Me gusta como suena en tus bonitos labios la palabra 'nuestra vida privada', algo que es nuestro me agrada y más si es privado.

-Vamos a pasear, anda.

Vuelve a reir y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien señorita- dice quitándo el casco del asiento de la moto y colocándoselo. Luego se acomoda en la moto y yo me quedo de pie a un lado –¿puede ser tan amable de pasar una de sus preciosas piernas por encima del asiento para que tome su lugar tras de mi?

-Eres un bobo- le digo mostrándole la lengua y hago lo que me pide, me siento tras él.

-¿Tienes miedo Akane?

-Claro que no- respondo pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Bien- acaricia mis manos sobre su abdomen -me gusta que mi chica sea valiente.

Enciende el motor de la motocicleta y el rugido inunda el estacionamiento, luego mueve la palanca del acelerador y sube un pie al pedal. La moto se mueve un poco ladeandose en el proceso, yo me aferro más a Ranma y él ríe.

-¿Todo bien amor?

-Perfecta- le digo con una falsa confianza, la verdad es que me aterra todo esto.

-Vamonos.

Coloca el otro pie arriba tras mover algo junto a la moto y entonces avanzamos, salimos del estacionamiento y las calles del barrio de Asakusa nos reciben con poco tráfico. Yo me siento ya valiente con el simple hecho de estar montada en una moto, creo que puedo tachar esta actividad de mi lista de cosas por hacer en la vida.

La adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo y grito de felicidad. Ranma gira ligeramente la cabeza cuando lo hago y puedo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo de alegría, así que acelera y me doy cuenta que ha manejado hasta la orilla del río, cerca del parque donde hay una pista de tenis que se encuentra a un lado del puente Sakurabashi.

-¿Te gustaría intentarlo?- pregunta Ranma por sobre el ruido del motor

-¿Intentar qué?

-Manejar la moto.

-Jajaja creo que eso sería mejor para otra ocasión, me estas llevando demasiado rápido a mis límites.

-Esta bien señorita Tendo, entonces iremos a otro lugar.

-Ok.

La motocicleta avanza por el puente y luego continuamos zigzagueando por las calles de Tokio. Estoy fascinada con la sensación que provoca el ir a esta velocidad, voy mirando el paisaje urbano y poco a poco libero mi agarre de la cintura de Ranma, creo que estaba tan anclada a su cuerpo que seguro le he dejado marcas en las abdominales.

-¿Más confiada amor?

-Más tranquila- le respondo cuando nos toca un alto.

De pronto dislumbro la Tokyo Skytree en las cercanías y creo no estar ya equivocada de a donde iremos ahora. Ranma da un giro a un par de cuadras de la torre y se detiene en un lugar donde podemos aparcar.

-Vayamos a las alturas señorita Tendo- dice mientras baja de la moto y me ayuda con el casco.

-¿De nuevo a las alturas?- me sacudo el cabello suelto cuando me libero del casco, seguro me veo como todo un cliché. La chica montada en la parte trasera de una moto con un hombre extremadamente sexy de acompañante. Sientan celos, este es mi hombre.

-Sí, de nuevo- sonríe y coloca sus manos en mi cintura –te ayudo a bajar.

Con una facilidad que envidio me carga para bajar del vehículo.

-¿De verdad vamos a ir al mirador?

-Sí.

Nos acercamos hasta el edificio, al entrar me doy cuenta de que ya hay bastante gente en fila que seguramente espera poder subir también al mirador. Nosotros vamos directo por las escaleras eléctricas hasta el cuarto piso y Ranma se acerca a la taquilla de acceso rápido.

-¿Ya tenías las entradas?- pregunto cuando pasamos a la siguiente parte del trayecto para subir una vez que un empleado escanea un código en el teléfono de Ranma.

-Desde esta mañana, las he comprado en línea mientras te vestías.

Lo abrazo por la cintura –mira nada más, mi hombre es muy listo y precavido.

-Jajaja ven, subamos hasta casi tocar el cielo.

Hacemos la fila para tomar el elevador.

-Anoche no vi a Davina, pensé que iría a la fiesta.

-Lo mismo le pregunté a Ranko y me dijo que tuvo un trabajo de última hora.

-Es una lástima.

-Sí, este evento le encanta- Ranma hojea curioso el folleto que nos dieron en la entrada.

-Mientras me arreglaba me platicó que siempre ha estado presente en los eventos importantes de tu familia.

-Pues sí, es cierto- sus ojos miran el marco del elevador, como si evocara recuerdos de esos eventos.

Lo miro de reojo, me gustaría saber más de cómo fue su boda así que pienso que ya que ha salido el tema podría aprovecharlo.

-¿Cómo tu boda?- pregunto con cierta cautela. No tengo idea de cómo pueda reaccionar.

De pronto me mira, un poco serio y de momento no dice nada; casi estamos por llegar hasta el elevador.

-Bueno, sí- responde con un tono en la voz que suena a estar apenado -¿de verdad es tanta tu curiosidad por mi boda?

-Yo lo siento, no quiero que pienses que soy una entrometida. Es sólo que me gustaría saber más de ti, de tu vida antes de tener esta pesada carga en ser el líder de los dragones.

-Jajaja siempre fui un tipo de los rudos, aunque bastante más responsable de lo que hubiese querido.

Yo lo miro, sigue de perfil a mí, lo veo cerrar rápidamente los ojos y luego suspira -¿qué es lo que quieres saber de mi boda?

-Ranma, de verdad, no tienes que contarme nada si es un tema difícil para ti.

-No, no, adelante. Así después yo te preguntaré algo que me llena de curiosidad y no me había atrevido.

-Ok- respondo un poco divertida, la verdad es que ahora me muero de curiosidad por saber que quiere preguntar –bueno ¿a cuántas preguntas tengo derecho entonces?

-Jajaja a todas las que quieras amor.

-¿A cambio de solo una pregunta tuya?- entrecierro los ojos.

Ranma acaricia con su pulgar mi mejilla y en un acto reflejo cierro los ojos inclinando mi rostro en dirección a su mano.

-Sí.

Suspiro y cuando abro los ojos lo veo mirarme con pasión, lo que provoca una revolución en mi vientre.

Carraspeo para aclararme las ideas antes de hablar, Ranma suelta mi rostro y vuelve a mirar al frente –bien, veamos ¿ustedes decidieron casarse o hubo algo más?

Se gira a verme, su cara es un poema. Me mira como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma -¿cómo?

-Quiero decir que ya sé que estaban comprometidos, y ya sé que no lo decidieron tampoco, pero por ejemplo Shinnosuke y yo jamás fijamos realmente la fecha para nuestra boda. Por lo tanto no ha ocurrido porque no lo decidimos jamás, no tuvimos realmente esa intensión de pasar por el número de los trámites, la religión, la fiesta, todo lo normal en una boda. En tu caso- me detengo y lo miro como si quisiera transmitirle lo que no puedo explicar con palabras con mi mirada -¿ahora me entiendes que estoy tratando de preguntar? ¿Qué les hizo dar el gran paso a la ceremonia?

-Bueno- sus ojos miran hacia arriba de un lado a otro, sus labios se fruncen ligeramente y luego suspira –cuando yo fui elegido como el líder de los dragones supimos que no podíamos seguir aplazando la boda.

-¿De no haber sido elegido no te habrías casado?- alzo las cejas sin poder evitarlo.

-Mmm… en un escenario hipotético supongo que hubiese tenido que pasar de cualquier modo, no era propiamente nuestra elección.

-Sí, pero ¿a ti te hubiese gustado casarte?

 _¿Qué trato realmente de preguntarle?,_ pienso, _tal vez quiero seguir torturando mi cabeza con saber si él la amaba o si la sigue amando._

-¡Vaya! Esto es más difícil de responder de lo que creía- dice pasándose una mano por el pelo suelto.

-No me voy a sentir mal por lo que respondas- trato de tranquilizarle y de tranquilizarme, porque es cierto, ella ya no esta, no puede arrebatarmelo.

-Pues es que sí, la verdad es que soy de esa extraña clase de hombres que sí piensa en que sería buena idea establecerse y tener una familia. Kaori era la única opción que tenía para realizarlo, así que eventualmente me inclinaría por que contrajeramos nupcias.

-Sí que es un hombre raro señor Saotome- digo antes de reir.

-¿Porqué nunca te decidiste en fijar una fecha para tu boda?- me pregunta con cautela.

La risa se me va y lo miro con los ojos abiertos -¿esa es la pregunta que querías hacerme?

-No. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber tus motivos ¿puedo preguntarlo?

-¡Oh!- estoy por responder cuando el elevador me salva, una chica del servicio del mirador nos indica que debemos subir –te responderé arriba.

Ranma y yo subimos al elevador, junto con un mar de gente, así que Ranma me gira para quedar frente a él con el metal de la pared tras mi espalda. Pone una mano a la altura de mi cabeza y la otra cerca de mi cintura, me está cuidando de no ser aplastada por la multitud.

-¿Te he dicho este día ya lo mucho que te amo?

Sonríe ligeramente y besa mi frente, me mira a los ojos y yo no puedo apartar los míos de su mirada. Con esta luz artificial sus iris se ven un poco más grisáceos, tal como la primera vez que nos vimos.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunta con voz grave.

-El color de tus ojos- le respondo con total tranquilidad.

-Yo hago lo mismo, puedo ver los puntos dorados que se reflejan en tus ojos avellana, es como mirar el inicio de un amanecer.

Escondo mi rostro en su pecho cuando dice esas palabras sobre mis ojos.

-¡Ah! ¿La he avergonzado señorita?

-Me enamoras más con cada palabra que dices- le digo con la voz ahogada en su playera, huele delicioso una mezcla de menta fresca con los matices de madera de la loción que lleva.

-¿Qué haré contigo?- pregunta divertido mientras besa mi cabeza y recarga su mentón sobre ella.

No le respondo nada porque en ese momento el elevador se detiene, la gente comienza a salir del lugar y jalo aire cuando eso sucede.

-¿Muy lleno?- pregunta arrugando la nariz Ranma al separarnos.

-Un poco- sonrío y caminamos tomados de la mano fuera.

El mirador es enorme ya que hemos llegado directo al segundo mirador y los turistas diambulan por el barandal que rodea la estructura. Pero nosotros no, nosotros nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para caminar hasta encontrar un buen lugar para mirar la ciudad.

Tomo aire mientras miro el sol cubrir los edificios de la ciudad que amo –creo que nunca me decidí a fijar una fecha para mi boda con Shinnosuke porque en el fondo sabía que algo no estaba bien.

Respondo sin desviar mi vista del horizonte, creo que es una respuesta que también me estoy dando a mí misma.

-Supongo que decir que no le quiero sería una mentira absurda y poco creible, a fin de cuentas es el único hombre con quien había estado- esta vez miro de reojo la reacción de Ranma, pero él solo esta viéndome con serenidad en su rostro, como si estuviese escuchando una historia muy importante –cuando era más joven por supuesto que sentía un amor ciego por él, pero conforme fue adquiriendo más fama comencé a tener dudas.

-¿La fama le cambio?- pregunta recargando su cuerpo en una de las columnas y cruzándose de brazos.

-De algún modo la fama nos cambia a todos ¿no crees?

Él asiente y se gira para mirar el paisaje –sí, de alguna forma. A veces para bien y otras para sacar nuestra peor versión de nosotros.

-Shinnosuke es amable con sus fans, es agradecido, siempre esta al tanto de sus seguidores. Busca acomodar el mayor número de fechas disponibles para impartir clases. Y eso me parece bien.

-¿Pero?

Suspiro y él me mira nuevamente –no lo sé, algo entre nosotros se rompió. Yo comencé a estar más al pendiente de su carrera que de él como mi novio.

-¿Crees entonces que esta ruptura que han tenido es por causa de una falta de atención romántica?

-Jajaja no, no es eso. Es como si Shinnosuke mostrase lo que le importa realmente a causa de la fama. ¿Me explico? Dejó de ponerle atención a lo nuestro como Akane y Shinnosuke y se concentró más bien en lo nuestro como Shinnosuke Ryugen y su agente Akane Tendo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dice colocándose las manos a cada lado de su cadera –y no es lo que tengo pensado preguntarte.

-Jajaja sí, pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes que eso no pasará con nosotros?

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo miro sorprendida, luego suavizo mi expresión y ladeo un poco la cara –porque desde un inicio tú me has visto como Akane simplemente, aún inmersos en esta problemática que incluye mi muerte te has enfocado en procurarme y…- me giro frunciendo un poco el ceño –quisiera decir que he hecho lo mismo por ti.

-Pero así ha sido Akane- toma una de mis manos y la alza para besarla –tú también has tratado de ver a Ranma, no al famoso caballo salvaje o al dueño de una empresa.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos nuevamente a los ojos, puedo sentir como el espacio que nos separa se hace más pequeño cada vez que ambos nos movemos y luego su mano libre toma mi cintura para acercarme a él.

-¿Te digo algo?

Asiento con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que siempre has sido mi destino Akane Tendo, de una u otra forma la vida nos ha regalado el poder conocernos y aunque lamento con toda mi alma lo que sucedió con Kaori estoy infinitamente agradecido de que estes en mi vida. Soy otro desde que sé estas en ella, una mejor versión de mi. ¿No se trata de eso el amor verdadero?

Acaricio su rostro con la mano que tengo libre y él cierra los ojos cuando hago esto.

-¿El destino?- pregunto y él abre de nuevo sus preciosas gemas azules mirándome con una intensidad que me quema –es el universo quién nos ha regalado el poder estar juntos, estaba escrito en las estrellas.

Entonces Ranma baja la cabeza y me besa con una dulzura que me causa escalofríos, es uno de esos besos suaves y lentos, de los que parecen un sueño del que no quieres despertar. Es un momento perfecto, mi corazón lo sabe y puedo sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón en su pecho.

Después de besarnos me abraza por la cintura y me acomodo a modo de quedar recargada mi espalda sobre su pecho, ambos miramos el paisaje.

-¿Qué edad tenías cuando aprendiste a manejar la motocicleta?- le pregunto sin moverme de mi lugar.

-Pues tal vez 17 o 18 años.

-Imagino que tu madre debió haber estado en contra.

-Por supuesto, como con todo lo que hacía en esa época.

-¿Entonces es verdad eso de ser un rebelde?

-Sí, es verdad- responde con una risa relajada.

-¿Me cuentas?

-Jajaja bueno, siempre terminaba involucrado en alguna pelea por nada. Me creía superior por el hecho de ya ser un experto en las artes marciales. Además siempre tenía que estar cuidando de que no molestaran a Kaori en la escuela.

-¿Iban juntos al instituto? Creía que no se conocieron hasta después.

-Bueno cuando eramos chicos así fue, pero cuando cumplí 17 años su familia se mudo y prácticamente eramos casi vecinos.

Medito un poco si debo preguntar lo que me ha venido a la mente, es algo muy personal y tampoco sé si estoy preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

-Anda, pregunta lo que esta carcomiendo esa mente tuya- me dice con un tono divertido y yo me río.

-Bueno, pero que conste que tú me lo has pedido.

-Pregunta.

-Mmm… ¿te gustaba tu esposa? Quiero decir, a que si la encontrabas atractiva.

-Kaori era guapa- responde de forma rápida y yo me pongo tensa con la respuesta –jajaja pero no era realmente mi tipo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad- baja una mano por mi espalda y acaricia mis nalgas –tú en cambio, me vuelves loco- dice esto último en mi oído y yo cierro los ojos por instinto como respuesta.

-Deberías comportarte- le digo sin moverme aún.

-Pues si te me pegas de esa forma, no veo como.

-¿Me recuerdas porque te amo?

-Tal vez te lo recuerde en la noche- se acerca más a mi oído y muerde el lóbulo provocándome escalofríos.

De inmediato me separo de él, estamos en un lugar público y me siento apenada por la forma en como se comporta. Pero él no, en cambio es todo risas mientras yo me pongo roja.

Se acerca nuevamente a mí y me rodea la cintura, pegando su frente contra la mía –disculpa a este bobo que te ama tanto que no puede controlarse.

Suspiro y pego mis labios a los suyos sin besarlo –nunca dejes de ponerme roja de vergüenza, esto lo voy a decir una sola vez y jamás volverás a escucharlo de mí pero me pone que hagas esa clase de cosas.

No dejo que responda porque ya lo estoy besándo, introduciendo mi lengua en su boca para que sepa que es verdad lo que le he dicho. Porque aún cuando me sorprende esa clase de acciones no puedo mentir que me he vuelto adicta a ellas. Me excita saber lo que soy capaz también de provocar en él.

Si estuviéramos solos ya habría metido mis manos por debajo de su camiseta para sentir su musculatura, este bien formado Adonis que me vuelve loca.

* * *

 **Recuerden que tenemos capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**

 **Infinitas gracias a todas ustedes, chicas hermosas enamoradas como yo del bombón Saotome! Recuerden seguirme en Instagram (arroba)**

 **Sin ustedes esta historia son solo letras, ustedes le dan vida cuando la leen. Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

SakuraSaotome: Mi hermosa Sakura! Eres la primera siempre en estar aquí, gracias! Y además gracias por las preciosas imágenes con las que publicas las alertas de actualización. Eres lo máximo! ¿Te gustó el capítulo?

 **Yeka453** **: quiero saber que piensas de este capítulo! Espero te haya gustado la continuación de su apasionada primera noche.**

Juanyrdz0: y va a seguir el calor! Lo prometo!

 **Lila** **: hermosa argentina! Lo sé, cuando escuché "Havana" me dije que debía incluir una escena sexy con ese fondo musical. Saludos desde México!**

SARITANIMELOVE: ¿Qué te ha parecido la escena suculenta de este capítulo?

 **Gogoga** **: Yo también te amo por leer la historia! Jajaja muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me animan a seguir por el buen camino de la escritora inspirada! Abrazos enormes hermosa!**

SusyChantilly: Intenso pero bien ¿no? ¿te gustó este capítulo?

 **Guest:** **dear unknown guest! I really enjoy your reviews! Thanks for writing, it helps me on the creative process. Don't be stressed! The story has to be sometimes confusing in order to have drama and emotions and more drama!**


	20. No debí

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Señorita" de Justin Timberlake**

" **Bailar contigo" de Monsieur Periné (No aparece en el relato pero sirvió de fondo musical al escribir la escena de "Bendito")  
**

" **Tú si sabes quererme" de Natalia Lafourcade**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **-No debí-**

Permanecemos en el mirador un rato más hasta que el estómago de Ranma comienza a gruñir.

-Creo que es momento de que vayamos a buscar algo de comida- anuncia sonriendo y yo me aferro a su brazo para caminar el tramo restante del mirador rumbo al elevador.

-¿Quieres que comamos aquí?- le pregunto y el niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Tengo pensado un mejor lugar.

-¡Uh!- lo miro con ojos emocionados.

Él ríe de mi reacción y esperamos nuestro turno para poder subir al elevador.

-¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa del mirador?- pregunta mientras entramos.

-Sí, mucho. Jamás había venido.

-Ni yo- me dice mientras se acomoda nuevamente frente a mí para cuidarme.

-No soy de cristal- le digo pasando un par de dedos por su mentón cuando las puertas del elevador se cierran y este comienza a moverse.

-Cierto- dice distraídamente pasando un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja -eres de algo mucho más valioso- se acerca a mí y alzo el rostro saboreándome ya ese beso que estoy segura voy a recibir pero entonces sonríe de lado y besa mi nariz.

Me encojo de hombros y él ríe ligeramente -¿ansiaba un beso de verdad señorita?

No puedo evitar fruncir los labios como respuesta.

Cuando el elevador llega a la planta baja caminamos fuera del edificio hasta llegar a donde se ha quedado la motocicleta aparcada.

-Déjame ayudarte con el casco- habla acomodando sobre mi cabeza el artefacto provocador de claustrofobia.

-Gracias.

Ranma se coloca el suyo y sube, yo no espero a que me diga nada y mientras él se monta yo le imito apoyándome con una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Luego me aferro a su cintura.

-Ya le estas agarrando el modo amor- comenta complacido antes de arrancar el motor.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Te va a gustar el lugar.

Su respuesta es totalmente vaga, lo cual me da miedo y emoción por igual. Con Ranma nunca sé a donde puede llevarme. Aunque para ser francos, casi siempre hemos terminado en el cielo.

La moto avanza por las calles de la ciudad, vamos al sur y no tengo realmente una sola pista de lo que pueda estar planeando este hombre.

Yo disfruto nuevamente el paisaje y el momento, hasta que de pronto Ranma se detiene y vuelve a estacionar la moto. Me ayuda a bajar y luego deja los cascos en su lugar.

-Tendremos que caminar unas cuantas calles- me avisa y yo le miro con una mezcla de recelo y gentileza a lo que él responde con una carcajada.

-Esta bien señor Saotome, puedo caminar- le respondo y él solo asiente.

Avanzamos unas tres cuadras y luego doblamos a la derecha un par de cuadras más. De pronto se detiene frente a un callejón.

-Llegamos- anuncia orgulloso y yo lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí no hay nada.

-¡Ah! Señorita Tendo no porque no le vea aún no significa que no haya nada.

Aferra más mi mano con la suya y avanzamos por el callejón, que es como cualquier otro callejón. Al final veo una puerta gris, sucia y oxidada, en la pared de la izquierda.

Nos acercamos y Ranma toca un par de veces con los nudillos. La puerta se abre un poco y entonces intercambia unas palabras, que no logro escuchar, con quien sea que le haya abierto, porque tampoco veo nada por más que incline el cuerpo.

De un momento a otro Ranma se hace para atrás y la puerta se abre hacia fuera, él se gira para verme y asiente un par de veces muy emocionado. Yo tengo mis dudas aún, dentro solo veo el inicio de unas escaleras que llevan hacia abajo y un sujeto vestido con traje negro y gafas oscuras alumbrado por una luz violeta.

Todo tiene pinta a ser un antro de mala muerte, pero Ranma esta tan entusiasmado que le doy el beneficio de la duda.

Nos adentramos al lugar y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. De pronto la música empieza a llenar mis oídos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Ranma se detiene y se gira para verme de frente –Bienvenida a "Bendito", es un restaurante de comida latina.

-¡Oh!

Me viene a la mente el baile de anoche, donde la temperatura subió nuestros cuerpos y donde mi cadera se dio cuenta de la necesidad de tenerlo sobre ella.

Suena de fondo "Señorita" de Justin Timberlake cuando cruzamos la puerta de cristal que esta a la derecha de la escalera.

Nos recibe una chica de larga cabellera negra, vestida en un entallado vestido rojo –buenas tardes señor Saotome, tenemos lista su mesa.

-Buenas tardes, gracias.

Comenzamos a avanzar, tomados de las manos, por entre las mesas que hay; el lugar es enorme para ser un restaurante subterráneo y además esta bastante bien decorado. Predominan los colores cálidos, el naranja, rojo, café; pero la iluminación lo hace ver elegante con esos candelabros de hierro.

Hay flores frescas en las mesas y también en algunos adornos de metal en forma de enrejados que hay por las paredes.

Nosotros avanzamos más al fondo, cerca de unos arcos de piedra en una imitación de patio con techos pintados como un cielo estrellado.

-Aquí tiene señor Saotome, en un momento vendrán a tomar su orden- dice la chica mostrándole una mesa para dos.

Ranma me rodea acariciando mi cadera con una mano, que recorre ese camino torturando mi cuerpo con el ansia de ser tocado por completo, y me ayuda a sentarme en mi lugar –gracias- le responde a la chica cuando esta nos entrega las cartas.

-¡Vaya lugar!- le digo asombrada cuando recupero la compostura sin poder dejar de ver todo lo que mis ojos encuentran interesante.

-Jajaja me lo ha recomendado Ukyo, aunque la reservación la hizo Mai hace un rato.

-¡Ah!- respondo secamente, sé que no debo sentirme celosa de ella pero no puedo evitarlo y creo que Ranma lo ha percibido –pobre Mai, la tienes trabajando en domingo- le digo para restarle importancia a lo de Ukyo.

-¿Sigues celosa de Ukyo?- su tono de voz es relajado.

-Es que, no sé como sentirme respecto a la relación que tienen y sobre todo a la relación que tuvieron. ¿A ti te gustaría que tuviese un mejor amigo con quien me haya acostado?

-Jajaja ¡vaya! si lo pones de esa forma imagino que no- dice mirándome divertido, yo me siento un poco molesta y entonces él toma mi mano –haremos algo, te contaré como fue esa primera vez de mi vida sexual. Creo que así entenderás que no tienes nada de que sentirte celosa.

Abro los ojos sorprendida –¿eso piensas?

-Sí, una vez que entiendas que fue lo que pasó sabrás que no tienes nada que temer. Te juro que Ukyo es solo una amiga, a la cual suelo recurrir para dudas sobre chicas de vez en cuando.

-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado exactamente?- pregunto soltándome de su agarre y entrelazando mis manos entre si sobre la mesa para recargar ahí mi barbilla y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos en una interrogante molesta.

Me mira serio y toma aire con fuerza –ok, ok, es una pregunta justa- responde y deja el menú sobre la mesa, luego se recarga en ella para estar un poco más cerca de mí –la primera mujer con la que me acosté fue Ukyo, después estuve con Kaori obviamente.

Yo ruedo los ojos porque es lógico esto último.

-Y tras la muerte de Kaori, durante una borrachera fatal me enredé con una chica- cuando me cuenta esto me da un poco de lástima, pero trato de no demostrárselo y dejo que siga hablando -No te voy a negar que me llamaba la atención pero fue solo algo físico, jamás volví a verla. Y finalmente antes de mudarme a Japón de tiempo completo mi madre insistió en que saliera con la hija de una de sus amigas, la invité a cenar un par de veces pero no fue gran cosa. Tampoco volví a verla y ella no me buscó, supongo que para ambos fue solo asunto de un momento aunque estoy convencido que yo busqué acostarme con ella para no tener que atenderme solo esa última noche que nos vimos.

Yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, no me creo esto que me cuenta -¿Me estas diciendo que sólo has estado con cinco mujeres en tu vida? ¿incluyéndome a mí? ¿Creí que habías dicho que habías estado con algunas cuantas mujeres?

Él asiente, esta rojo hasta las orejas –Son unas cuantas, además ¿porqué es tan difícil de creer? estuve comprometido con la misma mujer gran parte de mi vida, tú entiendes eso. Y te dije que no soy de esa clase de sujetos que salta de cama en cama.

-Pero entonces ¿porqué dices que Ukyo te ayuda con problemas de chicas?

-Bueno tengo una hermana y una madre, a veces no soy el más brillante para descifrar que les sucede. Ukyo me aconseja.

Lo miro enternecedoramente -¡de verdad que no me lo creo! Eres un hombre muy apuesto, seguro las mujeres se deben lanzar sobre ti.

-Sí- responde jugando con las flores del centro distraídamente sin un ápice de darse cuenta de lo que admite –pero eso no significa que yo deba aceptarlas, la verdad es que ninguna me ha interesado y ahora la única…

-La única que ¿qué?- me muerdo el labio inferior porque sé hacia donde va su respuesta, pero me gustaría escucharlo de su boca.

Me mira directo a los ojos, con una seriedad que me hiela la sangre -la única que me importa eres tú, puedo decir sin mentir que eres el amor de mi vida Akane.

-Ranma- respondo en un susurro.

-Ahora, pidamos algo de beber para que pueda contarte mi penosa primera vez- le hace una seña a la mesera para que se acerque.

-Lo siento mucho mi vida, pero no puedes tomar aún alcohol. Te falta un día más de antibiótico.

-¡Demonios!- dice ocultando su rostro entre sus manos –¿me harás contarte mi primera vez sobrio?- su voz suena ahogada tras sus dedos.

Yo río y entre cierro ligeramente los ojos al sonreír –lo siento mucho mi vida, pero es tu castigo por hacerme sentir celosa- le digo con voz cantarina.

-Me lo merezco- responde con fingida dolencia, se lleva una mano al corazón y se deja caer sobre la silla.

¿Cómo logra sacarme sonrisas para olvidarme de las cosas que me llegan a molestar?

-Prometo que si la historia me convence te contaré mi primera vez ¿te parece justo?

-Bueno, es una oferta generosa señorita Tendo- se muestra interesado.

Sonrío satisfecha con nuestro trato y entonces la mesera se acerca para tomar nuestra orden.

* * *

Hemos pedido el postre ya cuando Ranma suspira dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa. La comida simplemente ha estado increíble, debo reconocer que Ukyo conoce buenos lugares para comer.

-Bueno creo que lo he aplazado lo suficiente, es momento de que pague lo que te he hecho.

-Sí, así es- respondo imitando su falsa seriedad.

-¿Cómo debería empezar?- recarga un mano sobre su brazo contrario mientras se lleva la otra mano hasta la boca, golpeando con los dedos sus labios mientras piensa como iniciar su relato -tal vez necesitas saber de quién fue la idea.

Yo abro los ojos preocupada, mi corazón late rápido de angustia repentinamente. _¿Acaso fue idea de ella?_

Ranma sonríe de medio lado mientras cruza ahora ambos brazos por encima de su pecho –por supuesto fui yo el idiota que lo planteo. De eso no debes preocuparte.

Dejo salir el aire contenido y me acomodo mejor en mi sitio -¿Porqué no querías pasar esa experiencia con una extraña?

-Tal vez te parezca tonto, pero me daba miedo perder mi virtud con alguien a quien no conocía- cierra los ojos y guarda silencio por un momento antes de abrirlos -fue en una fiesta cuando me envalentoné por el alcohol y besé a Ukyo. Ella no lo tomó a bien pues tenía novio en ese momento.

-¡Cielos!

-Lo sé, fue una movida muy de imbécil de mi parte.

-¿Y entonces?

-Ella tenía 14 años y yo 16, jamás había besado a una chica y pensé que no era una mala oportunidad para empezar, ya que en ese entonces ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Kaori- no sé que cara he puesto porque sonríe de medio lado –Y si crees que tomé una mala decisión en ese instante, debes esperar a que te cuente el resto.

Ranma se queda callado de repente, notablemente avergonzado cuando llega la mesera para dejar los pequeños pasteles que hemos pedido como postre. Incluso se mira las manos para guardar la apariencia.

-¿Algo más que pueda ofrecerles?- pregunta la chica.

-Un té para mí- respondo y Ranma me mira con súplica, por lo que antes de que la mesera se voltee a verlo hablo de nuevo –mejor que sean dos.

-Muy bien.

La chica se va y yo miro con sorpresa al amor de mi vida –de verdad esto que me cuentas es penoso para ti.

-Sí, mucho. Jamás se lo he contado a nadie y Ukyo no creo que lo recuerde del mismo modo que yo. Ya sabes, cada quien tiene vagos recuerdos de las cosas que ha vivido.

-¿También fue la primera vez para Ukyo?

Ranma baja la mirada, toma el tenedor y le quita un trozo de decorado al pastel que tiene frente a él sin comerlo.

-¿Ranma?

-¡Mierda!- dice en voz baja, se ha puesto más rojo que antes.

Yo le doy espacio, no quiero presionarle pero tampoco quiero que no me cuente. Soy muy mala, hemos hecho un acuerdo.

Suspira cerrando los ojos, mueve su cuello de un lado a otro como si liberara tensión –yo era el virgen, ella ya tenía cierta experiencia.

-Ranma- le llamo para que me vea a la cara, cosa que hace con lentitud –no es necesario que me lo cuentes, de verdad.

No, no puedo torturarlo así. Lo amo demasiado como para permitirle pasar por este relato.

-Pero es que quiero hacerlo, no quiero que pienses que entre Ukyo y yo hay algo más. Somos solo amigos, jamás hubiésemos, yo jamás... no…- su cabeza se mueve frenéticamente de un lado a otro en una negativa.

–¡Eh! Esta bien, lo entiendo- me estiro para acariciar su brazo.

Ranma se queda en silencio un instante, me mira a los ojos. Abre los labios, vuelve a cerrarlos, vuelve a abrirlos y entonces comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-Un fin de semana iba a quedarme yo solo en casa, mi madre había salido de viaje por su trabajo y yo estaba furioso con ella porque Kaori estaba por mudarse, así que esa semana por fin me había confesado lo del compromiso.

Ukyo había ido ese día para que le ayudara con una tarea de geografía, tenía que hacer un proyecto y debía pintar muchas cosas. Ya habían pasado un par de años desde que la había besado y por cierto no habíamos hablado jamás al respecto.

Me vio tan furioso cuando le conté lo del compromiso que trató de hablar conmigo, de razonar. Mientras pintábamos los mapas yo le expliqué que me molestaba la situación, no podía entender porque mi madre había hecho algo así. Decidir sobre a quién debía amar, no era justo- dice mirándome nuevamente pero esta vez noto la frustración de sus palabras.

Pero yo lo entiendo perfecto porque hubo ocasiones en las que me pregunté porque me habían comprometido con Shinnosuke ¿porqué no dejarme decidir con quién pasar mi vida?

Vuelve a suspirar y se hunde en su silla esta vez, mira las flores cuando comienza a hablar –pasaron unas horas, casi habíamos terminado el proyecto cuando Ranko se fue de la casa también, iba a pasar la noche con unas amigas. Así que nos quedamos completamente solos Ukyo y yo.

Ranma alza la vista, creo que está por llegar a la parte de los hechos que lo llevaron a perder su virginidad con su mejor amiga. Estira su brazo y toma mi mano con cuidado, acaricia mis dedos cuando una sombra de sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-Ya habíamos cambiado de tema, estaba contándome su fin de semana anterior con su cita en turno. Ukyo siempre estuvo rodeada de muchos chicos, era lógico, siempre fue amable con todos y es bonita, además era muy popular y estaba en muchos clubes en la escuela. Los pretendientes no le faltaron nunca.

De pronto se me ocurrió preguntarle que tan lejos habían llegado en broma, ella río y me llamó idiota. Pero al final me lo contó, me dijo que no había pasado nada entre ellos. No lo pude evitar, así que también quise saber si ella era virgen, como yo.

Cuando le comenté que era lógico que quisiera cuidar con quien experimentar su primera vez ella me miró avergonzada. Y entonces lo comprendí, ella ya no lo era.

-No tendrías porque haberte sentido mal de que ella ya no lo fuera y tú sí- le interrumpo y él aprieta mi mano con cariño.

-Lo sé Akane, pero soy un hombre y en ese entonces hablábamos de que mi mejor amiga, quien es dos años menor que yo, ya había pasado por esa experiencia. Me sentí humillado. Claro que ahora que ya no soy un chico tonto entiendo que no era para tanto.

Sonríe con tristeza –le dije que yo aún lo era y que me daba aversión pensar en dejar de serlo con Kaori, que además era patético tener que esperar hasta nuestra boda porque de otro modo no me imaginaba poder acercarme a ella cuando la conociera por fin en unos días.

Así que me armé de valor y me serví de la carta del mejor amigo para pedirle ayuda. Por supuesto se rió pero yo la miré con una absurda seriedad, pensó que se lo decía como una broma y al darse cuenta de que no era así salió de la casa completamente enojada.

Eso fue el sábado por la tarde, pensé en llamarla para disculparme pero no tenía el coraje suficiente. Cuando llegó la noche también llegó Ukyo a mi casa de nuevo. Se veía preocupada cuando abrí la puerta y me dijo que si era verdad lo que le estaba pidiendo, lo había pensado y que no lo comprendía.

No podía entender porque le pedía algo tan importante y yo le respondí que en realidad temía estar con una extraña. Que el temor era lo que me motivaba a pedírselo, porque sabía que ella no me juzgaría, no me haría sentir inferior y que me quería, porque yo también la quería- vuelve a mirarme directo a los ojos, luego se levanta para acercar su silla a la mía y quedar justo a mi lado en la mesa.

-La quiero amor, pero solo como amiga. Me ha visto en mis peores momentos y yo también la he visto en los peores, la conozco desde que eramos unos chiquillos. Y aunque en algún momento de mi juventud me esforcé por tratar de sentir algo más por ella me fue absolutamente imposible, porque sé que no soy para ella y ella no es para mí, y es mutuo ese sentimiento. Ukyo jamás ha sentido más que cariño por mí, se lo he preguntado en varias ocasiones- dice acariciando mi rostro, puedo sentir el temblor de sus manos y su respiración agitada muy cerca de mis labios.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- pregunto cerrando los ojos cuando acaricia mi pómulo con el pulgar.

-Fue un desastre- responde con una risa frustrada –por supuesto me fue muy difícil conseguir excitarme y cuando por fin lo logré mi torpeza no obtuvo nada. No logré llegar al final y por supuesto mucho menos ella.

No se ha movido, puedo sentir aún sus labios sobre los míos rozándose pero sin tocarse del todo. Ahora no sé que pensar cuando abro los ojos, es evidente que me siento fatal de permitirle contarme algo tan íntimo para él, tan íntimo y tan lastimoso. Lo noto con cierto aire de derrota en la mirada, así que lo que hago es abrazarlo.

-No debí- es lo primero que le digo.

Rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos, lo siento más tranquilo ahora -Amor, el que no debió fui yo. No debí haberle pedido algo así a Ukyo, fue humillante para ella y ni siquiera se diga lo que yo sentí. En ese momento me juré jamás volver a hacer sentir a ninguna mujer así, me juré que le sería totalmente fiel a Kaori aún cuando ni siquiera la conociera.

La mesera llega con nuestras bebidas pero no nos dice nada, aún seguimos abrazados. Yo giro el rostro, con mis labios le planto una serie de besos por la mejilla hasta que él suelta una risa relajada. Luego me separo un poco y tomo su rostro perfecto entre mis manos.

-Fue una promesa que cumpliste.

Me mira como si hubiese estado caminando por el desierto y acabase de ver un oasis. Pero yo le miro como si hubiese descubierto la razón de mi propia existencia.

-Gracias amor- sonríe y yo beso su nariz.

-Bueno- digo tomando mi taza de té –creo que es mi turno.

-Jajaja no tienes que hacerlo ¿sabes?

-Quiero hacerlo.

Ranma me imita y toma su té, mientras lo hace yo suspiro con fuerza y me hago del tenedor para devorar un trozo del postre.

-¿No quieres probar?- pregunto acercándole un trozo a los labios.

-Claro- responde antes de abrir la boca.

Tengo una suerte de que sea mío que a veces no lo creo, este hombre sabe provocar pensamientos sucios y pecaminosos en mí con tan solo un movimiento de su boca.

-Muy rico- habla quitándose con el pulgar el glaseado que tiene en el labio inferior.

-Sí, cierto.

Creo que la temperatura ha subido, pero debo concentrarme en mi relato.

-Ok, aquí voy yo- tomo de nuevo mi té y Ranma me mira divertido.

De fondo suena "Tú si sabes quererme" de Natalia Lafourcade.

-Amor- me habla y yo levanto la vista sin dejar de tomar mi té –no tienes que hacerlo ¿sí?

Dejo la taza en su lugar y cierro los ojos tomando aire. Por supuesto que voy a hablar.

-Tenía 20 años- inicio mi historia –Shinnosuke acababa de quedar en segundo lugar en un importante torneo y estábamos felices porque era el resultado que deseábamos, con las ganancias podríamos abrir un tercer gimnasio.

Así que aquella noche él me invitó a cenar a un restaurante costoso, solos nosotros dos, para celebrar su victoria. Tanto a mi padre y a su abuelo por supuesto esa idea les hacía más felices que lo del torneo. Querían que nos casáramos ya, pero Shinnosuke y yo queríamos esperar ¿supongo?- sonrío entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-Entiendo- susurra Ranma sin dejar de verme.

Yo me muevo un poco incómoda en mi lugar y sin saber muy bien donde poner mis manos él toma la iniciativa y las entrelaza con las suyas.

-El torneo había sido en Osaka, de modo que quedamos de vernos en el lobby del hotel para salir. Cuando llegué él me esperaba con un precioso ramo de flores. Yo anduve con mis tulipanes blancos orgullosamente por toda la ciudad, jaja.

Ranma me mira con cariño mientras sigo hablando.

Me encojo entonces de hombros –no sé, supongo que me emocionó la situación de la cita inesperada, las flores, el triunfo esperado en el torneo, la libertad. Volvimos al hotel cerca de la media noche y yo no quería que terminara así nuestra cita, de modo que cuando llegamos a mi habitación le insinúe que pasara.

Siento el calor inundar mis mejillas –ahora que lo relato creo que yo le force a que lo hiciéramos- bajo la vista avergonzada -la iniciativa fue mía y todo sucedió tan rápido que recuerdo haber pensado que seguramente no había sentido lo que mi imaginación había idealizado porque estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Vaya- responde Ranma cuando me quedo en silencio un rato.

-Aún así debo reconocer que él fue cariñoso, los dos eramos inexpertos así que supongo se entiende que no fuera una explosión de fuegos artificiales esa primera vez.

–Bueno- sea aclara la garganta Ranma antes de continuar -creo que las primeras veces pueden ser torpes y difíciles de ser memorables.

-Jajaja o tal vez esto solo nos pasó a nosotros ¿por culpa de los compromisos?

-No lo había pensado pero… me agrada la teoría.

Me abraza a él de lado y besa mi frente mientras acaricia mi brazo con cariño. Yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Al menos me alegra que nuestra primera vez juntos haya sido mágica- le digo en voz baja solo para él.

Ranma sonríe -eso me recuerda lo que quería preguntarte.

-Soy toda oídos- alzo los ojos para verlo aún con sus labios sobre mi cabeza.

-Bueno, tras nuestra velada de anoche.

-¿Aja?- pregunto cuando se separa de mí para verme ahora directo a los ojos.

-Me preguntaba ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tú? Ya sabes.

-Jajaja ¿que yo qué?

-No me hagas decirlo- se lleva una mano a la cara para cubrirse los ojos.

-¿Quieres saber cuando fue la última vez que tuve relaciones?

Asiente quitando la mano de su rostro.

-Bueno, unas cuantas semanas atrás.

-¿En serio?- no puede ocultar su sorpresa y descontento.

-¿Porqué la pregunta?

-Es sólo que sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo. Más allá de que naturalmente eres pequeña.

-¡Oh!- bajo la mirada, pensando que en realidad sí había pasado mucho tiempo antes de aquella discusión que tuve con mi prometido.

Pensar en esa noche me hace recordar que fui yo, como mi primera vez, quién buscó la compañía de Shinnosuke.

-Bueno, había pasado mucho tiempo antes.

-¿Sí?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Algunos meses.

-¿Meses? No puedo creerlo- se acerca más a mí, a mi oído antes de endulzarlo con sus palabras –yo solo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor todas las noches ahora Akane, en serio.

Un agradable escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y se instala en mi vientre, deseo salir corriendo de este lugar para que Ranma cumpla con esta promesa que hace, porque yo también quiero hacer el amor con él todas las noches.

-Yo igual- me muerdo el labio cuando lo veo.

-Ahora entiendo mejor- responde comprensivo acariciando mi mano sobre la mesa.

Me encojo de hombros –te he dicho ya que todos cambiamos con la fama.

No responde nada y solo me abraza más. Yo lo agradezco, no hace falta que confirme mis palabras.

* * *

Cuando salimos del lugar ya vamos más relajados, ha sido algo muy intenso lo que me ha contado y francamente me siento la villana del cuento por insistírle, de una u otra forma, en mis celos. Aunque siendo justos, era muy difícil comprender la relación de ambos cuando sabía solo lo que sabía.

Pero también siento que he sacado un peso de mi pecho por lo que le he contado yo, como si el hecho de que regularmente mis encuentros con Shinnosuke no fueran siempre del todo satisfactorios y en cambio haber tenido anoche una experiencia magnífica con Ranma me dejara respirar al darme cuenta de que no había nada malo conmigo.

Que tontería que pensara eso de mí misma ¿cierto?

-¿Lista para el casco una vez más?- pregunta cuando toma el objeto cerca de mi rostro.

-Supongo que cada vez será más fácil ¿no?- suspiro derrotada y dejo que me lo coloque.

-Sí, te lo prometo.

Él me imita, se pone su casco y luego sube a la moto. Yo ya me estoy subiendo también.

Luego de prender el motor avanzamos por la ciudad hasta que llegamos de nuevo al edificio donde está su departamento.

Mientras entramos al estacionamiento pienso en lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida en tan pocos días, haciendo un recuento estoy oficialmente comprometida con un hombre al que dejé de amar hace mucho pero por el cual no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Y por otro lado estoy comprometida de todo corazón y alma con un hombre a quien debo ocultar del mundo por ahora.

Muero por gritarle a todos lo enamorada que me hace sentir Ranma Saotome, lo viva y motivada que me siento a su lado, lo bien que me sienta su presencia, su candor, sus labios. ¿No se trata de eso el amor verdadero?

-Hemos llegado señorita Tendo- me dice con cariño cuando me ayuda a bajar de la moto, luego me quita el casco y antes de que pueda decirle nada me toma por la cintura y me besa de forma pasional.

Siento el fuego correr de mis labios, a través de mi sistema nervioso e instalarse en mi vientre palpitante. Quisiera pasar otra noche maravillosa acariciando su cuerpo, pero tras todo lo que nos hemos contado este día creo que lo mejor sería solo dormir a su lado escuchando su respiración. Además debo confesarme que me duele todo el cuerpo aún.

-¿Tienes idea lo loco que estoy por ti?- me pregunta en un susurro sobre mis labios –jamás pensé que sería capaz de exponerme tanto ante nadie, si decidieras abandonarme algún día me dejarías destrozado Akane.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte, soy toda tuya Ranma.

-Eso espero- responde sonriendo –¿subimos a nuestra casa amor? ¿o te gustaría que te demostrara todo mi amor aquí sobre la moto? No sabes como quisiera tener un garage privado para tomarte montada aquí.

-Jajaja por tentador que suena la última parte, creo que ya es algo tarde y mañana ambos tenemos que trabajar ¿no te sientes cansado?

-Muero, pero de solo pensar en las cosas que podría hacerte ahora mismo siento que revivo.

Lo abrazo con fuerza y luego besa mi mejilla cuando me separo un poco de él, pero no de sus manos aún sobre mi cintura –vayamos a descansar, anda. Dormir juntos aún cuenta como hacer el amor ¿sí?

-Aguafiestas.

Le muestro la lengua en respuesta y él ríe con fuerza.

Caminamos hacia el elevador, yo rodeando uno de sus brazos con mis manos y mi cabeza recargada en este.

-Gracias por el día, fue increíble lo del mirador y la deliciosa comida. Tendré que agradecerle a Ukyo por la recomendación.

-Sí, no estaría mal que lo hicieras así podrás conseguir que nos recomiende lugares con mayor facilidad. Casi todos los buenos descubrimientos que hace se los guarda para ella y sus citas.

-Jajaja ¿hace cuánto que sale con Tsubasa?

Las puertas del elevador se abren y entramos.

-Creo que hace un par de meses.

-¿De verdad? Eso es bastante tiempo para él y por la forma en como los ví anoche creo que esto va en serio.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, él es muy de pasar de una chica a otra. La fama.

-¡Ah!- asiente con fingida incredulidad -¡obvio! La maldita fama.

Yo me río cuando el elevador abre las puertas, salimos aún muy acaramelados de este y espero a que Ranma abra la puerta del departamento pero de repente se detiene.

-Regresa al elevador- me dice con tono serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien ha entrado al departamento.

Yo me quedo a un lado de la puerta y Ranma me mira con ojos preocupados –te he dicho que regreses al elevador, si quieres deja la puerta del elevador abierta. Pero si te pido que regreses al estacionamiento promete que lo harás Akane.

-No te voy a dejar- respondo molesta, por supuesto no pienso abandonarlo si hay peligro de por medio.

-Akane, tengo que protegerte. Por favor.

Yo lo miro furiosa, no pienso irme de su lado. Pero antes de que me diga algo escuchamos ruidos que provienen de adentro.

-¿No podrá ser Ranko?- le pregunto angustiada y él niega con la cabeza.

-No, ella se iba a quedar todo el fin de semana con Taro.

Vuelve a ver la puerta y antes de entrar me hace señas con la mirada para que vaya al elevador. Lo hago de mala gana.

Solo hasta que me ve dentro se atreve a entrar, lo hace en posición de guardia y deja la puerta un poco entre abierta por lo que lo puedo ver caminar con cautela por la recepción.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunta con un grito, pero no obtiene respuesta.

Siento mis hombros tensos, estoy muy preocupada de que algo pueda pasárle. Pero entonces veo aparecer en la sala la silueta de una mujer y Ranma se relaja.

-¿Madre?- pregunta parándose recto y acercándose a ella -¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy solo de paso- responde la mujer quien camina hacia la luz, es muy hermosa, el retrato que tiene Ranma en su oficina no le hace justicia -mi vuelo sale en unas horas de regreso y quería venir a saludarte. Ya vi a tu hermana y me dijo que seguramente estarías en casa.

Ranma le hace una seña con la mano para que se detenga, tras saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, y sale del departamento para ir por mí al elevador.

-¿Tu mamá?

-Sí- dice mirándome con los ojos abiertos –imagino que no querrás que te presente como mi prometida ¿qué quieres que le diga?

-¿Qué soy una amiga del medio?

Ranma suspira, sé que no le gusta esto pero por ahora no tenemos otra opción. Camina conmigo hacia la puerta y ambos entramos al lugar.

-Me has pegado un susto enorme, la puerta se ha quedado entre abierta madre.

-No tiene mucho que he llegado, seguro no me di cuenta- responde restandole importancia y acercándose a mí -¿tu eres?- pregunta con cierto entusiasmo que me da ternura.

-Una amiga- le respondo rápidamente con amabilidad.

-Madre te presento a la señorita Akane Tendo.

-¡Bueno vaya! Es un gusto conocerte Akane, yo soy Nodoka Saotome.

-Entonces ¿a qué has venido a Japón madre?- pregunta Ranma haciéndonos una seña con la mano para movernos hacia la sala.

-Bueno en realidad no he venido a Japón, estoy de paso. Tuve que salir el viernes por la noche de negocios a Estados Unidos y el único vuelo de regreso hoy tenía una conexión en Japón, por eso he aprovechado para visitar a mis hijos.

-Me honra saber que te has dado el tiempo madre- le dice Ranma alzando una ceja -¿quieren tomar asiento? Traeré algo de beber.

Nodoka y yo nos movemos hacia los sillones, yo puedo ver a Ranma caminar hasta la cocina y buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-No seas tan dramático Ranma, los tres estamos ocupados y cuando se pueden aprovechar las oportunidades no esta mal ¿no crees?

-Supongo- responde él desde la cocina -¿agua mineral esta bien?

-Sí- respondemos ambas a la par y yo le sonrío a Nodoka cuando esto sucede.

-Así que Akane- me llama la mamá de Ranma y yo me siento más derecha en mi lugar, estoy muy nerviosa de conocerla.

-¿Sí?

-¿De dónde te conoce mi hijo?

-Bueno su empresa esta buscando hacer una alianza de negocios con la empresa de mi familia.

-¡Ah sí! ¿A que se dedica tu familia?

-Somos dueños de gimnasios.

-¡Que bien! Imagino entonces que es para que los chicos puedan ejercitarse y practicar en los gimnasios ¿cierto?

-Sí, algo así.

-¿En domingo?

-¿En domingo qué madre?- pregunta Ranma cuando vuelve con una charola y tres vasos.

Yo me pongo en pie y le quito la charola de las manos, luego la coloco sobre la mesa de centro y le doy un vaso a la madre de Ranma. Lo he hecho sin pensar, como un acto reflejo.

-Aquí tiene- le digo y ella me sonríe cuando la recibe.

-Gracias linda- responde y luego mira a Ranma -me refiero a que es muy raro que en domingo a esta hora tengan una junta de negocios- dice antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso –y en tu casa además.

-Invité a Akane a cenar, nuestra reservación no fue respetada y la he traído a casa para cocinarle algo.

-Es una lástima- responde Nodoka y yo tomo casi medio contenido de mi vaso mientras la veo hablar.

-¿Porqué es una lástima?- pregunta Ranma mirándola con cierta cautela, creo que él ya sabe lo que piensa responder su madre.

-Creí que estaban en una cita, solo quería saberlo.

Yo casi me atraganto con la bebida y Ranma me ofrece una servilleta cuando se derrama algo del líquido por mi barbilla.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza en respuesta.

-¡Vamos Ranma! No puedes culparme de creer eso, ella es preciosa y tú estas soltero.

La mamá de Ranma es totalmente diferente a lo que aparenta de inicio, se nota que el humor de Ranko proviene de ella.

-Madre, creo que puedo conseguir una cita por mí mismo.

-Pues a veces me haces pensar que no, deberías invitarla a salir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya y que tal vez ella no ha aceptado?

-No me lo creo, he criado un hijo muy educado y que sabe tratar a las damas, además eres muy guapo y no creo que Akane pudiese negarlo.

La verdad es que me causa gracia que hablen de mí, sobre todo estando yo ahí a mitad de la sala frente a la señora Saotome.

-Akane- me llama y yo alzo la vista para responder -¿porqué no quieres salir con mi hijo?

Me muerdo los labios para no reír y luego hago un esfuerzo para responder –porque no me ha invitado señora- le digo con una fingida pesadumbre, puedo sentir los incrédulos ojos de Ranma sobre mí -¿cree que debería invitarlo yo?

-Jajaja ¿ves hijo?- le dice ahora a Ranma, quien ya se ha cruzado de brazos –no deberías desaprovechar una oportunidad así, chicas tan lindas como ella no hay en todos lados.

Yo asiento con la cabeza ante la afirmación de la madre de Ranma y me giro para verlo pero me encuentro con un par de ojos azules que me miran entrecerrándose mientras mueve lentamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, reprochando mi actitud seguramente.

-No tienes idea madre, chicas como Akane no hay en realidad en ninguna parte.

Le muestro la lengua cuando la mamá de Ranma se gira en su lugar para tomar de la mesa alta tras el sillón su bolso. Luego saca de este su teléfono celular.

-Bueno cambiando de tema me ha contado Ranko que ha salido muy bien la fiesta de anoche ¿cierto?

-Sí, ha estado muy bien. ¿Tú que opinas Akane?- pregunta viéndome nuevamente, seguro me quiere hacer pagar mi broma de lo de la cita -te divertiste ¿no?

-Sí- respondo lo más tranquila que puedo –ha estado bastante bien de hecho. Ha sido muy agradable poder asistir.

-¿Ofertaste por algo de lo que estaba en subasta?- me pregunta curiosa acomodándose en su lugar –Ranma me envío hace unos días una foto del brazalete que pensaba donar para la causa, era muy hermoso ¿no?

-Bastante bonito, pero no me dio tiempo de ofertar por el. Aunque sí oferte por otras cosas.

-¿Ganaste algo?

El entusiasmo de la mamá de Ranma me gusta, ahora me recuerda a él.

-Sí, un reloj- pienso en la otra cosa que gané y que Ranma no me ha querido decir.

-¡Oh que bien! Estos eventos son muy importantes para nosotros, año con año evaluamos nuevas fundaciones para ayudarles.

-Es lo que me contaba Ranko, que es algo a lo que están muy comprometidos.

-Sí, nosotros en primera persona pasamos algunos años difíciles cuando el padre de Ranma y Ranko nos abandonó, por lo que en cuanto tuvimos nuestro propio negocio me prometí ayudar a otros.

-Es verdad no le he preguntado ¿a que se dedica?

-Soy la vicepresidente de DRJ Security, me encargo de renovar los contratos que ya tenemos, por eso debo viajar mucho.

-¡Vaya!

-Akane es la encargada de las relaciones públicas en la empresa de su familia- le explica Ranma a su mamá, por supuesto omite el hecho de que soy más bien la agente de Shinnosuke.

-Eso es muy importante Akane- sonríe la señora Saotome.

-Es extenuante.

Todos reímos y la mamá de Ranma me mira con cariño –es verdad, es un puesto extenuante. Solía desempeñarlo hace muchos años para otra empresa cuando los chicos eran jóvenes.

-Entonces me debe entender perfectamente.

-Créeme linda que sí.

Luego mira su reloj de pulsera y se pone en pie –¡Cielos! Creí que tendría más tiempo, me ha dado mucho gusto verte aunque sea un rato hijo, en verdad me hacen falta tú y tu hermana en China.

Ranma se acerca a ella y la abraza –también nosotros te extrañamos.

-Que mentiroso- ríe y luego le dice –por favor cuidate mucho.

-Siempre mamá, siempre.

Se separa de él y luego me mira –ha sido en verdad un placer conocerte Akane y espero que no sea la última vez que te vea- me guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar reír.

-Eso espero yo también señora Saotome.

-Llámame Nodoka.

-Esta bien.

Se voltea a ver nuevamente a Ranma y acaricia su brazo –debo irme, pero promete que irán a visitarme pronto.

-Seguro que sí madre.

-Y por favor, invita a esta preciosa chica a una cita apropiada ¿sí?

-¡Basta madre!- rueda los ojos Ranma pero la abraza al instante –te prometo que sí tendrás una nuera.

-Quiero una nuera y nietos Ranma.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Pero deja de presionarme o saldrá corriendo Akane antes de que pueda si quiera invitarla a salir.

-Debo irme- se separa del abrazo de su hijo y toma su bolso, luego revisa su teléfono nuevamente y alza su mirada hacia ambos –hacen linda pareja.

-Madre- le dice Ranma con un tono de amenaza pero ella ríe.

-El chofer esta esperando- se acerca a él y lo besa en la mejilla, Ranma hace lo mismo y le da un beso a su mamá.

-Llama cuando llegues a casa ¿sí?

-Por supuesto cariño.

-Adiós Akane.

-Adiós Nodoka.

Ranma la acompaña a la puerta y se detiene un momento para verme –acompañaré a mi madre hasta el auto, no tardo.

Pienso un segundo en ofrecerme a ir con ellos pero creo que debo darles algo de privacidad –seguro.

Salen ambos del departamento cerrando esta vez correctamente la puerta tras de si.

* * *

 **Creo que el capítulo anterior fue muuuuuuy popular! Muchas gracias por sus reseñas, no me cansaré de agradecerles sus críticas porque me ayudan mucho a afinar detalles para que sea de su agrado, por supuesto sin comprometer la idea original.**

 **También gracias a las chicas hermosas que me siguen ya en Instagram, espero que igualmente sean de ayuda las fotografías que voy subiendo a esta red social.**

Luna Akane:Bienvenida a esta historia y mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, un gusto enorme que Instagram te haya traído hasta aquí! Espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas.

 **nancyricoleon : Gracias! Me encanta que te guste!**

SusyChantilly: ¿Qué puedo decir? Shinnosuke es una caja de sorpresas.

 **Marimariposa: Para el reencuentro con Shinnosuke aún falta un poco, pero será explosivo. Respecto a las otras historias si pienso terminarlas, pero primero quiero enfocarme en acabar con esta historia. Gracias por leerlas!**

Yeka453: Tenía que hacer ver a Ranma más sexy, más atrevido, más galan de lo que ya es. La moto era necesaria! Gracias por seguir la historia!

 **Cace-chan** **: No puedo dar detalles sobre esto! Secreto de escritora.**

SakuraSaotome: Mi hermosa! Mil gracias por tu comentario! Lo sé! Ranma montado en una moto es locura total!

 **Juany Rdz: Yo también estoy enamorada al por mayor de él! ¿Porqué no puede ser real y que todas tuvieramos uno? **

AdryRvl: Solo puedo decirte que será un reencuentro intenso.

 **nancyriny : Pues gracias infinitas por seguir aquí conmigo, leyendo esta historia que espero te guste aún más capítulo a capítulo. Sobre el insta-romance, pues sí, así tiene que ir aquí; pero ya estoy preparando otra donde no será así.**

GabyCo: Gracias! Yo también los amo así!

 **SARITANIMELOVE : Y se viene otro encuentro suculento!**

azzulaprincess: Gracias por seguir aquí! Respecto a lo de Ranma y Kaori no puedo decir nada!

 **Fran : Espero te haya ido muuuuuy bien en tus exámenes! Y déjame decirte que esa canción de Camila esta en mi repertorio de música para inspirarme a escribir! **

Lila: Mi adorada argentina! Es que es una moto preciosa! Yo no he tenido la suerte de subirme a una pero debe ser toda una experiencia! Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Saludos y abrazos enormes desde México!

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	21. Mentir no es bueno

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **-Mentir no es bueno-**

Mientras Ranma vuelve al departamento decido llevar nuestros vasos a la cocina, que ya esta impecable a comparación de como la hemos dejado en la mañana. Seguro el servicio de limpieza ha venido mientras no estábamos en casa. La semana pasada estuvimos aquí cuando el servicio vino y son muy amables.

Camino por la cocina y miro la ciudad por la ventana abrazando mi cintura, pienso en lo agradable que es la mamá de Ranma y Ranko. Quisiera saber qué pensará de que su hijo me ha pedido casarme con él.

 _¿Estará de acuerdo? Bueno ha dicho que quería que su hijo tuviera una cita conmigo, también ha dicho que creía que yo era preciosa_.

Me ruborizo con este pensamiento, aunque me entusiasma la idea de que la señora Saotome piense eso de mí.

Quisiera saber que pensará mi padre de que Ranma me ha pedido casarme con él.

Decido ir a la habitación, tengo que poner a cargar mi teléfono ya que casi no queda batería en el. Subo y todo el pasillo huele a limpio.

Entro al cuarto y tanto mi vestido como el traje de Ranma no están ya, seguro en la semana aparecerán colgados en el vestidor.

Conecto el teléfono en su lugar, pasan de las 7 de la noche. Aún es algo temprano para ponerme la pijama.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse -¿Amor?- es la voz de Ranma.

Me asomo a la puerta de la habitación para que pueda escuchar mejor mi voz –estoy arriba mi vida.

Luego los pasos de él suenan, pareciera que viene corriendo hasta donde estoy y yo le espero en el pasillo.

-¿Te ha ido bien con tu mamá?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Sí, aunque insiste en que te debo invitar a salir ya que has confesado que no lo he hecho- se detiene en el descanso de la escalera.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con un falso, falsísimo aire inocente.

-¡Oh señorita Tendo!- camina con paso firme el resto del pasillo.

-¿Te he metido en problemas?

Ya esta frente a mí, me mira desde arriba con una deliciosa malicia en su sonrisa de lado –a mí no, pero tú te has metido en uno muy grande.

-¿Yo?- juego con mi cabello, mirándole con incredulidad alzando ligeramente el rostro.

Acto seguido me toma por la cintura y me carga por encima de su hombro. Yo grito por la sorpresa pero admito me gusta el rumbo que toma esto. Sé que he dicho que estoy cansada, pero también he dicho que quiero hacer el amor con él todas las noches.

-Creo, señorita Tendo- empieza a hablar mientras me lleva hasta la cama y me deja caer de golpe sobre esta yo vuelvo a gritar, cuando caigo, a pesar del ataque de risa que tengo –que quería descansar, pero se ha portado tan mal que no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Me porté mal? ¿Por una mentira inocente?- pregunto con voz asombrada.

-Ja ¿inocente?

Esta frente a mí arrodillado sobre la cama, tomando mi barbilla para alzar mi rostro con cuidado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Yo bajo la vista, inclinando ligeramente mi cabeza entre su mano –lo que quieras- respondo mirándole nuevamente a través de las pestañas.

Puedo ver las aletas de la nariz de Ranma agitarse cuando respira profundamente y entonces baja su rostro para besar mis labios dulce, dulcemente.

No era la reacción que esperaba, pero me gusta más.

Sus besos son pausados y amorosos, va arrinconando mi cuerpo con el suyo y entonces termina de acomodarme sobre la cama conmigo bajo él. Haciendo que quede mi cabeza en las almohadas. Luego se aleja de mi boca para buscar mi mandíbula y entonces mi cuello, lo lame y yo aferro mis manos a su espalda. Siento la playera de algodón bajo mis dedos y busco desesperada la orilla de la prenda para subirla y sentir su piel.

Ranma se detiene un segundo y se quita la ropa, dejándome ver su perfecto torso desnudo.

-Eres tan hermoso- le digo pasando un dedo por el contorno de sus pectorales y él sonríe engreído.

-Soy todo tuyo amor, ya lo sabes.

Vuelve a bajar sobre mí, ayudándome a deshacerme de mi blusa y dejándome solo con el sujetador. Creía que tal vez quisiera quitarlo de una buena vez pero conforme sigue besando mi piel me doy cuenta que a Ranma le gusta jugar con la expectativa, lentamente pasa sus labios por mi hombro moviendo el tirante del sujetador a un ritmo mortalmente lento. Mi piel se eriza.

-Ranma- le llamo, por que la urgencia de fundirme con él brinca en mi vientre como una advertencia que debe ser atendida de inmediato.

-¡Shht! Creo que estoy dándole una lección señorita Tendo ¿de que otra forma aprenderá que las mentiras no son buenas?

-Jajaja ¿vas a negarme que la adrenalina de casi ser descubierto no fue emocionante?

-Calla, estás siendo castigada- responde con un rastro de risa en la voz.

Extiendo mis brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, así como las piernas a lo largo de la cama.

-Soy toda suya señor Saotome- respondo con dramatismo.

-Bien- sonríe con sus labios aún sobre mi piel -eso me excita.

Acto seguido desabotona mis pantalones y me los quita rápidamente. Luego hace él lo mismo con los suyos. Nos quedamos ambos en ropa interior.

Entonces comienza a besarme por completo, inicia en mi tobillo derecho y luego pasa a mi pantorrilla, acariciando mi pierna con ambas manos en el trayecto. Me gusta la sensación, así que alzo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza haciendo que mi cuerpo se estire. Luego llega a mis muslos y con un movimiento abrupto alza mi cadera para quitarme las bragas.

La risa nerviosa por lo que hace se me va cuando coloca mis piernas sobre sus hombros, trago saliva con dificultad cuando Ranma me mira con ojos lascivos antes de mirar mi intimidad, repasando por los labios su lengua.

-No sabes las ganas que tengo de comerte Akane.

Sus palabras me encienden, seguro debo estar ya húmeda con lo que me ha dicho, puedo sentirlo.

Baja su rostro y comienza a lamer mis muslos, haciendo un camino hasta mis partes. Yo no puedo evitar retorcerme así que sujeta con fuerza mis nalgas para inmobilizarme.

-¿Estas aprendiendo tu lección?- pregunta mirándome ahora con medio rostro oculto tras mi vulva, desde abajo, con mi desnudez a su merced.

-Sí, sí- le digo y no puedo evitar arquear la espalda cuando pasa su lengua por mi centro.

Ranma se entretiene ahí y mis manos bajan para encontrar su cabello, así que él aleja una mano de mi cuerpo y se quita la liga que sostiene el final del trenzado que lleva. Lo cual me permite acariciar su cabeza con mayor facilidad.

Los gemidos salen de mis labios, puedo sentir que Ranma acelera con lo que hace y que hace además muy bien. Y entonces se detiene de golpe.

-No amor, esta vez no quiero que te corras.

-¿Qué?- pregunto agitada pero ya esta sobre mí nuevamente, se ha quitado los boxers y frota su miembro contra mi entrada –siente como me tienes Akane, tus deliciosos gemidos me ponen. Saber que soy capaz de darte placer me calienta.

Aferro mis manos a la colcha –hazme el amor Ranma.

-Todas las noches, todos las mañanas, toda la vida- responde besando el espacio entre mis clavículas, bajando con sus manos completamente los tirantes de mi sujetador y acariciando mis senos desnudos con sus dedos.

Luego pasa una mano por detrás de mi espalda para desabrocharlo y así liberarme de la última prenda.

-Tus senos son tan deliciosos- me dice buscando un pezón duro entre sus dientes para morderlo.

Grito de placer, alzando mis piernas un poco y mi cadera se mueve hacia delante provocando que el inicio del miembro de Ranma entre.

-Eso me ha gustado- me dice en el oído –veamos que sucede si hago esto.

Muerde mi lóbulo y yo vuelvo a moverme en automático, mis piernas rodean su cadera por lo que el contacto de nuestras partes gana terreno pero aún no está completamente dentro de mí.

-Por favor Ranma, por favor- le susurro al oído cuando se acerca a mi piel para besar mi cuello.

-¿Aprendiste que mentir no es bueno?

-Sí.

-Dilo- su voz suena ronca.

-Mentir ¡Ah!- un gemido se escapa de mis labios cuando se mueve para entrar más –mentir no es bueno.

Sale de mí por completo y yo paso mis manos por entre sus brazos para aferrarme a sus omóplatos –sé que también deseas esto Ranma- le susurro.

-Créeme amor que esto también es tortura para mí, se llama gratificación tardía y te va a gustar mucho Akane.

Muerde la piel que tiene bajo sus dientes, mi espalda se arquea y es entonces cuando me penetra de golpe. Suelto el aire contenido por la expectativa y me aferro aún más a él. La sorpresa del embiste ha sido deliciosa, así que se siente demasiado rico el vaivén lento que inicia.

Ranma gime y yo le imito, escondo mi rostro en su hombro cuando los movimientos adquieren mayor fuerza. Luego se detiene nuevamente y sale por completo de mí, causándome un vacío que me estimula de una extraña forma al saber que no hemos terminado.

-¡Ah!- exhalo aire, Ranma me tiene aprisionada contra la cama y su cabello suelto cae sobre mi rostro cuando alza su cara para verme a los ojos.

Vuelve a penetrarme con fuerza y yo gimo audiblemente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta sin detenerse.

-Aja- acaricio con una mano su mejilla y él cierra los ojos brevemente por mi contacto, luego paso el cabello suelto tras su oreja -¿tú?

-Mejor que nunca- sonríe y me besa en los labios.

Ambos gemimos cuando mi cuerpo reacciona y me contraigo ligeramente alrededor del miembro de Ranma.

-Sigues estando tan prieta, me gusta- me dice cuando separa sus labios de los míos -¿te gustaría estar arriba?

-Sí- respondo entre quejidos –sí.

-¿Lista?

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo con su pregunta -¿ahora?

-Aja- sonríe Ranma y antes de que pueda responder nos gira a ambos, ahora esta a mi merced.

Sigue dentro de mí y yo trato de enderezar mi espalda para cabalgarle, jamás lo he hecho realmente así que soy algo torpe al inicio. Pero él me sonríe con cariño antes de hablar.

-¿Jamás has estado encima?

-Sí- miento –anoche.

-Bueno, estábamos a la misma altura. Es un poco diferente porque aquí tú tienes todo el control sobre mí, sobre ti, sobre lo que quieras sentir.

Ranma me analiza esperando seguramente que haga algo -vamos, te ayudaré- sonríe mientras coloca sus manos rodeando mi cadera–ok, apoya tus manos sobre mis manos- me indica y yo hago lo que me pide –ahora voy a mover tu cadera adelante y atrás, como anoche.

Mueve mi cuerpo en un vaivén lento, atrás, adelante, atrás y de inmediato me queda claro porque es diferente. En esta posición el miembro de Ranma invade mi interior con mayor profundidad, y cada vez que me muevo es como si tocara los nervios de mi centro. Como si intentara encender un cerillo y cada roce fuera un ensayo y error de las flamas que están por prender.

-¿Lo sientes?- pregunta Ranma –el control del placer de ambos es todo tuyo amor.

Yo asiento alzando entonces la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos por las placenteras sensaciones que mi cuerpo me esta regalando con cada movimiento.

-Aja- me quejo.

Comienzo a sentir calor, así que separo mis manos de las de Ranma y recojo mi cabello con los dedos.

-Ahora más rápido mi preciosa jinete.

Me muerdo los labios, ladeando el rostro un poco. Las manos de Ranma siguen clavadas en mi piel, ya no guiándome, simplemente están ahí tocándome.

Acelero el ritmo y ¡oh cielos! Es como tocar las llamas –no voy a poder contenerme más- le digo sin dejar de moverme.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Tampoco creo ser capaz de aguantar más, eres deliciosa tortura para mí Akane. Eres una diosa, tengo la mejor visión del paraíso ahora mismo.

-¡Hmm! ¡Aja! ¡Ranma!- grito con cada movimiento, mis quejidos aumentan de volumen al igual que los movimientos de mi cadera.

Siento mi espalda y los dedos de mis pies tensarse cuando me llega el éxtasis del placer. Me arqueo para recibirlo.

-¡Akane!- grita mi nombre y siento su orgasmo llenarme -¡Oh Akane!- grita cuando me contraigo con fuerza a su alrededor.

Caigo rendida sobre su pecho, jadeando para recuperar el aliento, mi cabello esta desperdigado sobre mi espalda y Ranma suspira complacido.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunta buscándome entre el mar de cabello azulado.

-Jaja sí- sonrío satisfecha cuando le miro a los ojos.

-Estas sonrojada, tus mejillas tiene un color precioso- besa mi frente –te ayudaré a bajar.

Me toma de la cadera y me coloca junto a él.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le pregunto mientras acomodo mi cabeza bajo su barbilla.

-Por supuesto que sí y hay tantas cosas nuevas que quiero probar contigo.

-Jajaja ¡vaya!

-No tienes idea de la clase de perversiones que se me ocurren para darte más placer.

Ambos suspiramos y yo rodeo su cintura con mis brazos mientras él hace lo mismo conmigo. Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito, sobre su cuerpo.

-Por cierto- dice pasando un par de dedos por mi espalda para acariciarla.

-¿Sí?

-Le has dado una muy buena impresión a mi madre.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, yo sé que parece muy enfocada en hacerme salir con mujeres pero es algo especial también en el tema. Y antes de irse me ha vuelto a insistir en que aprovechara la oportunidad de salir contigo.

-Estaba muy nerviosa de conocerla- le confieso.

-¿Por qué? Sabía que le ibas a agradar cuando te conociera.

-Hubiese preferido no tener que mentirle sobre nosotros.

-Amor, mi madre no es tonta. Seguro ha notado que algo pasa entre nosotros, por eso su insistencia.

Escondo el rostro en el pecho de Ranma –¡Qué pena!

-Jajaja cuando llegue el momento yo le explicaré porque tuvimos que mentirle.

-Detesto esto, tener que mentir.

-Es temporal, lo prometo.

-Lo lamento.

-No tienes nada por lo que pedir perdón.

Sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-Hace un poco de frío, iré por nuestra ropa de dormir- besa mi cabeza antes de moverse –no quiero que vayas a enfermarte.

Ranma se levanta, amo la vista que tengo de sus glúteos cuando camina hasta el vestidor. Así que le sigo.

-No te merezco- dice en voz baja cuando me ve de pie en la entrada del vestidor –toma, será mejor que te vistas o no voy a parar de cogerte por toda la casa.

-Jajaja suena a algo que me agradaría mucho.

-Sí, a mi también- me entrega la ropa cuando se acerca más a mí, acariciando mi cadera mientras baja sus labios sobre los míos sin besarme –pero estas castigada ¿recuerdas?

* * *

El lunes cuando llego a la oficina hay un arreglo de tulipanes blancos esperando en el escritorio de Hitomi.

-Muy lindo- le digo a Hitomi señalando el arreglo y mientras abro mi oficina ella se acerca a mí con las flores.

-Son para ti Akane.

Miro el arreglo y luego a Hitomi -¿dejaron alguna nota?- le pregunto mientras entro a la oficina.

Hitomi deja las flores sobre mi escritorio, mis hermosas rosas rojas ya necesitan ser desechadas pero no tengo corazón para pedirle a Hitomi que se las lleve.

-Aquí tienes- me entrega una clásica tarjeta blanca doblada y sellada –las trajeron hace unos minutos.

-Gracias- le digo tomando de sus manos la tarjeta -¿tengo algún recado?

-No Akane, todo en orden.

-Ok.

Dejo mi bolso en su lugar mientras veo a Hitomi regresar a su escritorio, entonces me acerco con cautela a las flores. En realidad no hace falta ver la tarjeta para saber quien las manda. Solo hay una persona en este mundo que me regala tulipanes blancos, Shinnosuke.

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me envío flores al trabajo?_ , trato de hacer memoria.

-Akane… ¡oh mierda!- dice mi hermana cuando entra a mi oficina, yo estoy aún de pie frente el arreglo cuando me giro a verla -creo que está desesperado.

-Estoy tratando de pensar cuando fue la última vez que me regaló flores y no puedo recordarlo.

-Vas a ir a Ryugenzawa esta semana ¿no?

Yo asiento.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Ranma que vas a ir?

-No, no sé como decirle.

-No creo que lo vaya a tomar a bien.

-Seguro va a querer ir conmigo y obvio sabemos que no puede ser.

-Sí que se esta complicando todo hermanita.

-Ni me lo digas.

-Por cierto, me han pedido una junta los directivos de DRJ Security para esta semana.

-¿Por lo del convenio para el uso de los gimnasios?

-No, esta vez la junta la pide tu novio y otros dos de los dragones rojos.

-¿Para cuándo?- me acerco a ella y la jalo para que entre a la oficina, cierro la puerta para que tengamos privacidad.

-Aún no le he respondido ¿sabes de que se trata?

-Creo que es parte del plan que tienen para hacer que pague Shinnosuke por lo que sucedió.

-¡Oh! Esto es importante Akane.

-Lo sé, el futuro de nuestra empresa puede estar también en juego.

-Entonces le diré que puedo verle hoy mismo, antes de que le avises lo de tu viaje.

-Gracias Nabiki- la abrazo y ella sorprendida me corresponde el abrazo.

-Oye, al menos tenemos la ventaja de tener una salida.

-Lo sé y de verdad lo lamento- una lágrima sale de mis ojos y yo la quito de mi mejilla cuando me separo de ella.

-¡Hey! Esto no fue culpa tuya, tú no debes porque sentirte mal. Eres de hecho la víctima que estamos tratando de salvar.

-Jajaja eres una tonta.

-Yo también te quiero hermanita.

-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar ¿crees que deba llamar a Shinnosuke para agradecerle por las flores?

-Mmm… sí, creo que sería lo que la vieja Akane haría.

-Jajaja ¿la vieja Akane?

-¡Eh! Que ya eres otra, te veo… mmm… ¿más radiante?- pregunta lo último tocando mi cabello y guiñándome un ojo.

-¡Vete de mi oficina!- le digo empujándola fuera de esta.

-Adiós, luego te cuento a que hora es mi reunión.

-Ten buen día.

Nabiki abandona mi oficina y yo dejo la puerta abierta, luego regreso a mi escritorio decidida a leer la tarjeta.

Tomo aire antes de abrirla.

 **Te amo,**

 **siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.**

 **Estaré ansioso por verte esta semana, lamento haberme alejado tanto de ti.**

 **Shinnosuke**

Termino de leer la tarjeta y la dejo sobre el escritorio, la verdad es que no sé que sentir. Pienso que mi hermana tiene razón, la vieja Akane hubiese meditado que las palabras de Shinnosuke son verdad. Pero la Akane que soy ahora, la que sabe todo lo que él me ha ocultado ya no lo cree.

Aún así no puedo mentir, un agradable calor llenó mis mejillas cuando ví las flores en cuanto llegué. Me recordó viejos tiempos. Pero no es comparable con la forma en como me siento cuando estoy con Ranma.

No me malinterpreten, no estoy dudando de mi amor por Saotome, simplemente estoy tratando de descubrir si ya he dejado de querer a Shinnosuke del todo.

 _Vamos Akane ten el puto valor de llamarle_ , me digo y levanto la bocina del teléfono de oficina.

Al cuarto o quinto tono Shinnosuke responde.

 _-¿Akane?_

-¡Hey! Hola ¿te desperté?

 _-Sí, pero no importa. ¿Pasa algo cielo?_

-Sólo llamaba para avisarte que recibí las flores.

 _-¡Qué bien! No sabía a que hora las recibirías, pensé que te llegarían más tarde._

-Pues llegaron antes que yo misma a la oficina.

 _-¡Vaya! Eso si es buen servicio._

-Sí, supongo que sí. Gracias.

Hemos balbuceado hasta ahora con una conversación superficial y cordial, creo que ambos estamos caminando en terreno frágil. Yo, porque debo mantener las apariencias hasta que Nabiki y Ranma logren salvar la mayor parte de Nerima Corp. Shinnosuke porque no quiere perderme.

-¿Cómo sigues?- le pregunto para cambiar ya el tema.

 _-Mucho mejor, de hecho ha venido el médico ayer por la tarde y cree que el avance es favorable. Aún así no es sabio que participe en la exhibición._

-Me alegra que estés mejor cariño, pensaba hablar con Ryoga hoy para que vaya revisando con los chicos del equipo estrategias con el número de apertura.

 _-Esta bien cielo. ¿Tú como has estado?_

-Yo mucho mejor también, la doctora Saotome es grandiosa y ha cuidado muy bien de mí.

 _-Un gusto que estas mejor. ¿Qué tal la fiesta del sábado?_

-Bien, bastante elegante y hemos participado en la subasta Nabiki y yo por la causa.

 _-¿Ganaron algo?_

Pienso en el regalo misterioso que también gané.

-Yo un reloj.

 _-Debe ser un reloj precioso._

-Sí, único en su clase. La persona que lo donó a la subasta es coleccionista.

 _-Me alegra cielo, seguro el miércoles que vengas podrás enseñarme fotos del evento._

 _¡Mierda! No he sacado ninguna foto_ , pienso, tendré que pedirle a Hitomi consiga una recopilación de fotos de distintos medios.

-Seguro cariño, en fin. Debo irme, tengo un día agitado.

 _-Te extraño._

Me toma por sorpresa, más que lo que me dice el tono en su voz. Lo escucho triste, ya no a la defensiva y eso me hace sentir mal.

-Cariño el miércoles nos veremos y estaremos todo el día juntos. ¿Sí?

 _-Muy bien, te veré el miércoles._

-Te amo- me forzó a decirle esta mentira para dejarlo tranquilo.

 _-Y yo a ti._

Espero a que cuelgue el teléfono y me dejo caer sobre mi escritorio, con la cabeza rodeada por mis brazos.

-Toc, toc- escucho la voz de Akari, quien está de pie en la puerta de mi oficina -¡Que hermosas flores! ¿Te las ha enviado Shinnosuke?

Me reincorporo en mi asiento y trato de sonreír como si nada.

-Adelante Akari- le hago una seña para que entre –sí, me las envío hoy.

-Lindas- dice acariciando uno de los tulipanes.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?- le pregunto y ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar qué?

-Prometiste almorzar conmigo hoy.

Miro mi agenda en la pantalla y veo claramente marcada la cita con Akari.

-¡Lo lamento mucho! Soy una tonta.

-Imagino que no reservaste ningún restaurante- mi amiga entra y toma asiento en uno de los sillones que están frente a mi escritorio.

-No, pero podemos ir al restaurante de la empresa. Hay sangre nueva en la cocina y prepara unos maravillosos emparedados.

-Esta bien.

Nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y salimos de mi oficina.

-Si alguien me busca estaré en el restaurante de la última planta- le digo a Hitomi y ella asiente.

-Muy bien Akane.

Akari ya está frente a los elevadores.

-Ya no nos despedimos el sábado- me dice mientras esperamos a que llegue el servicio.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba algo cansada y se me pasó despedirme.

-¿Cansada?- me mira con burla pero no le respondo –seguro que sí, con la forma como bailaron Ranma y tú, seguro que yo también hubiese estado cansada.

-Fue algo inesperado- le digo sin darme cuenta de que suspiro al recordar la noche del sábado.

El elevador abre las puertas y ambas entramos, somos las únicas.

-Akane ¿pasa algo entre Ranma y tú?- me pregunta seria, colocando su mano sobre mi antebrazo cuando el elevador inicia su recorrido.

No sé que responderle ya que por una parte quiero contarle todo, contarle que amo a Ranma como jamás había amado a nadie, de la forma en como no creí jamás amaría a un hombre, pasional e irracional y simplemente correcto.

Pero otra parte de mí teme que me juzgue, que piense que me he dejado impresionar por un hombre apuesto y que estoy tirando la relación de toda mi vida por la borda.

-Yo…- la miro mordiéndome los labios, debatiendo que debo hacer.

El elevador llega a su destino y las puertas se abren pero no salimos de este. Akari sigue mirándome con fuerza pero su mirada se suaviza.

-No te culparía- susurra acercándose más a mi –es un hombre encantador, educado y protector. Lo poco que he convivido con él, además de lo que me ha contado Ryoga, me hace creer que es un buen hombre.

-Lo es- respondo al instante y ella sonríe.

Akari sale del elevador y yo la sigo; bajo la mirada permitiéndome sonreír un instante porque mi amiga me ha dado de cierto modo su aprobación, me ha dado el espacio para que le cuente cuando yo me sienta preparada de contarle. Me conoce bien y yo le agradezco su incondicional apoyo.

-Buenos días señorita Tendo- me habla la anfitriona del restaurante cuando alcanzo a Akari en la entrada de este -¿mesa para dos solamente?

-Buenos días- respondo –sí por favor, cerca de la ventana.

-Enseguida.

La chica se gira para dar indicaciones a uno de los meseros y luego vuelve a vernos –por aquí.

La seguimos hasta una de las mesas que esta cerca de las puertas de la cocina, aunque tiene una vista increíble al exterior.

-Gracias- le digo a la anfitriona cuando me entrega el menú.

Se aleja y Akari revisa lo que hay para pedir –bueno ¿cómo sigue Shinnosuke?

-Aún mal, la fisura no ha sanado como debería.

-¿Qué pasará entonces con la exhibición?

-Bueno, justo hoy pensaba hablar con Ryoga para agendar una reunión con el resto de los entrenadores y ver que solución podemos darle al número de apertura que se suponía debía realizar Shinnosuke.

-Suena difícil.

-No tanto, Hitomi ha dado con una buena sugerencia.

-Me alegro entonces, seguro todo saldrá bien ¿no?

-Eso espero.

-Ryoga también me contó que Saotome va a participar ¿te ha contado que piensa realizar en la exhibición?

-No, en realidad ni siquiera le he preguntado al respecto.

-Seguro será algo increíble, Ryoga dice que es realmente bueno.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, eso o mi marido lo idolatra demasiado.

Ambas reímos al unísono, me relajo, me sienta bien estar con mi amiga y platicar como cualquier otro día.

El mesero se acerca y toma nuestra orden.

-¿Se encuentra la sous chef Kuonji?- le pregunto al chico y él responde que sí –por favor pregúntele si tiene unos minutos para atenderme.

-Enseguida señorita Tendo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Akari.

-Una amiga del señor Saotome, es la nueva adquisición del Chef Nobuyuki.

-¡Ah! Que pequeño es el mundo.

-Sí, aunque la verdad es muy buena.

-Buenos días Akane- escucho la voz de Ukyo a mi espalda y yo me levanto para saludarla.

-Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo- le digo a Ukyo –quería presentarte a mi amiga Akari, es esposa de Ryoga.

Ukyo se acerca a Akari para saludarla –mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío, me dice Akane que eres amiga de Ranma.

-Sí, lo conozco de toda la vida.

-Mi marido también es amigo de él.

-Lo sé- responde Ukyo –pero no he tenido el gusto de conocerle. Yo solía vivir en China, igual que Ranma.

-Creo haberte visto en la cena del sábado ¿con Tsubasa Kurenai?- pregunta Akari.

-Sí, estamos saliendo- dice una muy sonriente Ukyo.

-El sábado pudo haber sido una buena ocasión para que se conocieran- les digo a las dos y me miran ambas de una forma que me hace sentir como si hubiese dicho una tontería.

-Bueno…- empieza a hablar mi amiga –el señor Saotome estaba muy ocupado.

-Hablando de ocupados- me ayuda Ukyo –debo volver a cocina.

-Sí, yo te agradezco Ukyo.

-No, al contrario, ha sido un gusto conocerte Akari. Con su permiso.

Antes de que se marche la detengo un poco –por cierto, muchas gracias por la recomendación de "Bendito"

-Jajaja no ha sido nada.

Ukyo se marcha y yo vuelvo a sentarme en mi lugar.

-¿Hace cuanto que sale Tsubasa con esta chica?- pregunta Akari.

-Un par de meses.

-Eso sí es un record.

-Dije lo mismo cuando me enteré, tal vez ella es la indicada.

-Es linda.

Akari y yo conocemos a Tsubasa de unos eventos en los que participó Shinnosuke unos años atrás, creo que desde entonces conectamos ambas muy bien con él. Es un chico gracioso y muy agradable.

Yo sonrío, aunque de tan solo pensar en que Ukyo es linda no puedo evitar recordar que estuvo con Ranma. Ya sé, él me ha contado lo desastrozo que fue y no estoy más celosa de ella.

Pero aún así, lo conoce más que yo.

Han compartido muchas cosas.

-¿Akane?- pregunta Akari viéndome con los ojos abiertos.

-Perdón, me distraje.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

 _En las nubes_ , pienso.

-Solo pensaba en que la sous chef conoce de casi toda la vida a Saotome.

-¡Ah!

-Bueno ¿y mi sobrino o sobrina?

-Jajaja nosotros bien- sonríe plena, acariciándose el vientre y eso me da gusto. Akari encontró el amor y ahora será mamá.

 _¿Cómo se sentirá Ranma con relación al tema de tener hijos? ¿Querrá tener familia conmigo?_ , se me ocurre de repente que nunca hemos hablado el tema de los hijos más allá de la obligación que Xian Pu cree Ranma tiene con las amazonas.

-Pensaba hacerte un baby shower sorpresa, pero me dijo tu marido que no era tan buena idea- prefiero regresar a mi amiga.

-Sabe bien que detesto las sorpresas.

-Jajaja esta bien, entonces no será sorpresa. ¿Quieres ayudarme a planearlo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Sabes que me encanta planear fiestas.

El mesero regresa con nuestras bebidas y lo que hemos pedido para desayunar.

-Hablando de fiestas- empieza Akari a hablar nuevamente tras el primer bocado, imagino que piensa preguntarme y creo estar lista para darle la noticia que ha impactado a toda mi familia. Confío en ella.

-¿Aja?

-¿Cuándo van a casarse tú y Shinnosuke? Porque aún piensan casarse ¿no?

-Pues…- estoy por decirle sobre mi ruptura con Shinnosuke cuando llega Hitomi con la cara pálida hasta nuestra mesa.

-¿Qué sucede Hitomi?

-Tu papá Akane, él esta en la oficina de Nabiki.

-¿Mi padre? No puede ser, él esta en Tailandia con Kasumi.

-Ha llegado hace unos minutos, Nabiki me ha enviado por ti.

Miro con preocupación a mi amiga y llamo al mesero.

-Por favor ponga todo para llevar ¿Te molestaría terminar de desayunar en mi oficina?- le pregunto a Akari.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no hace falta, solo vamonos.

Hitomi le entrega una nota a la chica de la entrada con el número de nuestro piso para que envíe la cuenta y las tres salimos casi corriendo hasta el elevador.

No voy a mentir, el que mi padre haya venido tan de sorpresa me pone muy nerviosa ¿Sabrá lo que sucede entre Saotome y yo?

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas, como siempre, de todos sus comentarios pero sobre todos de seguir aquí conmigo en esta historia.**

 **Yo sé, tooooodas queremos un Saotome en nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo en nuestras camas ¿no?**

SARITANIMELOVE: Gracias! A mi me fascina que sigas leyendo esta historia!

 **SusyChantilly** **: Lo que Nodoka siempre ha querido es que Ranma sea un hombre ¿no?**

Guest: My dear misterious guest, maybe you have misunderstood some ideas. For example, I have never said that Ukyo had a boyfriend when Ranma asked her to sleep with him, she was just dating some random guy. I invite you to keep reading, some things will be clarify in future episodes.

 **Caro** **: Ay hermosa! No puedo decir nada aún!**

SakuraSaotome: Mis labios están sellados! Pero el reencuentro será interesante, lo prometo.

 **Yeka453: No puedo prometerte algo así! Ya sabes que me gusta todo a su tiempo, sin forzar la historia hermosa! Pero, como le dije a SakuraSaotome sí puedo prometerte que será muy interesante.**

Gogoga: ¡Oh cielos! Lo sé, cuando todo explote Nerima va a Arder! (Spolier alert!)

 **Estefany Carolina: Gracias a las trastornadas por tenerte aquí!**

Marimariposa: Gracias infinitas por tu confianza! Aquí seguiré, lo prometo!

 **Juanyrdz0** **: Nodoka tenía que ser la madre que conocemos, la que quiere un hijo muuuuuy hombre!**

AdryRVL: Como cada semana aquí me tendrán!

 **nancyricoleon: Amo a Nodoka! No podía cambiarle nada realmente.**

Cace-Chan: Prometo que tu espera será recompensada! **  
**

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	22. Obsequio de bodas

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **-Obsequio de bodas-**

Tomo aire y antes de entrar a la oficina de mi hermana me intercepta Nabiki.

-¿Porqué ha vuelto papá?- me pregunta y yo la miro con una interrogante en el rostro cuando nos aleja de la puerta de su oficina.

Nabiki trae entre los brazos una libreta y algunos documentos.

-No tengo ni idea, a mi no me dijo nada.

-Pues menuda sorpresa.

Nabiki es más valiente que yo y entra primero a su oficina. Akari esta justo a mi lado y me aprieta la mano antes de que yo me mueva.

-Tranquila, él podrá entender que se trata de amor verdadero- me dice mi amiga y yo la volteo a ver con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Me sonríe ladeando ligeramente su rostro –te irá bien. Nos vemos después.

-Gracias- le respondo en un susurro y la veo caminar hasta los elevadores.

Al final ha decidido que mejor re agendemos nuestro desayuno.

Giro la cabeza por sobre mi hombro al ver a mi amiga irse, Hitomi ya esta de vuelta en su escritorio y veo a un mensajero acercarse a ella con un arreglo de rosas rosadas. Una boba confianza reemplaza mi miedo por enfrentar a papá.

Tomo aire y me digo a mi misma que debo ser valiente, que seguro es una tontería por lo que está de regreso. Que nada tiene que ver con mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

Con ese pensamiento entro a la habitación.

-Hola papá- le digo con tono alegre, me acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi pequeña- responde bastante sonriente -¿Cómo sigues?

-Mejor, mucho mejor.

-Eso es bueno ¿necesitas que contratemos otra asistente?

-Eso ya se lo ofrecí también papá- habla Nabiki, ella esta de pie mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno, entonces no hay más de que hablar- papá camina hasta la puerta y la cierra.

Nabiki y yo nos volteamos a ver mientras él se gira para tomar asiento en la silla de mi hermana.

-Tomen asiento niñas- nos pide haciendo una seña para que estemos frente a él.

-¿A qué has venido papá? Pensé que no regresarías sino hasta la exhibición junto con Kasumi y los chicos- le pregunta Nabiki.

-Es una visita express, esta misma noche regreso a Tailandia. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto cuando lo veo suspirar.

-Todo lo contrario, he venido porque hay una propuesta muy interesante de expandirnos a Tailandia.

-¿Tailandia?- pregunta Nabiki.

-Aja- ahora le noto entusiasta -el esposo de Kasumi ha conseguido un nuevo proyecto muy ambicioso en la construcción de una serie de centros comerciales y hay la posibilidad de una asociación.

-¿Y para eso tenías que volver?- pregunto sin entender nada.

-Bueno, necesitaba hablar con ustedes en persona y saber si estaban de acuerdo. Además he venido a traerles varios documentos relacionados con el proyecto.

-¿Kasumi que ha dicho?- ahora es Nabiki quien pregunta.

-Ella esta de acuerdo, ya sabes que tu hermana no duda de mis decisiones- responde papá mirándome solo a mi.

Le correspondo la mirada con firmeza, no sé que tanto cree de que estoy enterada sobre sus negocios con Shinnosuke pero no pienso dejar que me haga sentir culpable porque Kasumi este de acuerdo ciegamente en él.

-¿Y piensas involucrar a Takeshi en esa asociación?

-Él estaría por parte de su empresa. Nada que ver con nosotros.

-Naturalmente- responde Nabiki.

-¿Piensas consultar a Shinnosuke?- le pregunto y él me mira con cautela.

-Solo si ustedes están de acuerdo le consultaría. De lo contrario no tiene sentido plantearle esa posibilidad.

-¿Nuestras finanzas podrán soportarlo papá?- dice Nabiki recargándose en el sillón, sacando su celular del bolsillo para tomar notas seguramente.

-Sí, aunque no firmaríamos hasta que tú nos des el visto bueno hija.

Nabiki lo mira alzando ligeramente la cabeza –tendría que ver la propuesta de la constructora. Siempre hemos ambicionado la expansión.

Mi papá asiente y luego suspira antes de seguir -ahora hablaré claro con ambas- esta vez se pone serio y yo tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mi padre nos mira y luego recarga sus brazos sobre el escritorio.

-Sé bien que han consultado los negocios adicionales que tengo, y no me refiero a los restaurantes. Lo sé porque los abogados me pasan reporte todas las semanas sobre lo que ustedes solicitan- esta vez mira a Nabiki.

-Papá- trata de intervenir mi hermana pero mi padre alza una mano para detenerla.

-También sé que están enteradas de que he invertido una suma importante en proyectos independientes con Shinnosuke, procurar a ese muchacho es una promesa que le hice a su madre.

-¿A nuestra madre?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño –no entiendo porque.

-Shinnosuke es hijo de la hermanastra de su madre, ustedes probablemente no la recuerdan.

-¡Santo cielo!- digo con sorpresa y me llevo ambas manos a la boca, Nabiki mira a papá con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¿Hablas de que es hijo de la tía Akiko? Pensé que ese niño se había ido a vivir con la familia de su padre.

-Sabes bien que tus tíos fallecieron en un terrible accidente. Ese fue el motivo por el que fuimos aquel verano a Ryugenzawa, para ver en que podíamos ayudar al chico y la posibilidad de que viviera con nosotros.

Mi corazón late frenéticamente contra mi pecho -¿porqué no es algo que supiéramos antes?- pregunto con cierto resentimiento al hablar –¿Shinnosuke lo sabe?

-No, él no lo sabe, no tiene idea que su madre y la de ustedes eran familia. Eran muy pequeños cuando ocurrió y decidimos, su madre y yo, no decirles porque queríamos que trataran al chico como a cualquier persona, sin atenciones especiales que pudieran hacerle sentir mal.

-¿Kasumi lo sabe?- pregunto dolida.

-Recién le conté antes de venir a verlas, esto es algo que debía decirles en persona y hubiera preferido que no fuera de este modo. No entiendo muy bien porque han decidido buscar información sin consultarme.

Cierro los puños, no puedo contarle a mi padre que es porque Shinnosuke ha causado indirectamente la muerte de una mujer.

-¿También sabe lo de tus negocios con Shinnosuke?- pregunta Nabiki, seguramente refiriéndose a Kasumi.

-Sí, también se lo he contado.

-¿Planeabas decirnos papá?- dice Nabiki frotando mi espalda, supongo que estoy respirando con fuerza porque me susurra que trate de calmarme.

-Francamente no, nunca creí que fuera necesario.

-Ja ¿de verdad? ¿ibas a dejar que me casara con él sin decirme que es prácticamente familia? ¿Ibas a permitir que no supiéramos de las empresas que tiene por su cuenta?

-No es tu familia Akane, no exageres. Su madre y Akiko no eran hermanas de sangre. Y lo de las empresas- mi padre se queda en silencio mirando a Nabiki y a mi de forma alternada –tampoco consideré necesario lo supieran aún.

Yo jalo aire y trato de relajarme. Bajo la cabeza.

-Así linda- me dice Nabiki y yo aprieto su mano libre –tranquila.

-Sé que es mucho para digerir, pero este negocio que se nos presenta es una oportunidad magnífica.

Nabiki y yo nos quedamos en silencio, yo trato de tranquilizarme así que busco el colgante de estrella y comienzo a frotarlo con mis dedos para distraerme.

Pero así como ha llegado intempestivamente nuestro padre de la misma manera llega una brillante idea a la mente de mi hermana.

-Bien- habla Nabiki con una calculadora habilidad y mi padre se sienta recto en la silla para escuchar lo que tiene que decir -evaluaremos la propuesta e incluso estoy dispuesta a convencer a Shinnosuke de que acepte.

-¿Cuál es la condición Nabiki?

-Qué liberes a Akane del compromiso con él.

-No, ya le dije a tu hermana que debe pensar mejor en lo que le conviene para su futuro.

-¿Para su futuro o para el tuyo papá?

Miro a mi padre, su reacción me hace temblar porque al inicio evalúa los inconvenientes de mi separación con Shinnosuke y luego se relaja dejando caer los hombros.

-Pensaré tu propuesta.

-¿Cuándo debes dar una respuesta a la empresa de Tailandia?- pregunta Nabiki sin inmutarse.

-Después de la exhibición.

-Bien, te daré mi respuesta unos días antes de esta. Que Takeshi le envíe a mi equipo la información financiera para evaluar todo.

-Muy bien- responde y se levanta, se acerca a mi poniéndose en cuclillas para alzar mi rostro con cuidado –te he pedido mucho Akane, lo lamento. Pero quiero que entiendas que el compromiso que hemos pactado entre Shinnosuke y tú fue pensado para que tuvieran algo seguro ambos, algo estable. Pensamos tu madre y yo que con el tiempo se amarían.

Yo miro a mi padre, de verdad lo que dice viene del fondo de su corazón –lo sé y te juro que intenté seguir amándolo. Pero no puedo continuar fingiendo que es así, ya no siento lo mismo por él y creo que debe ser mutuo. El amor no es algo que simplemente quieres sentir, no puedes obligar a nadie a amar.

-Bien- mi padre besa mi frente, me siento más calmada ahora que le he dicho que ya no amo a Shinnosuke -te daré un tiempo para que lo pienses con total seguridad, de aquí a que tu hermana evalúe la propuesta ¿esta bien? Si aún insistes en terminar con él yo no voy a interferir ¿sí?

-Gracias- sé que no es lo ideal pero es una gran oferta, al menos ya no está totalmente cerrado a la idea de que Shinnosuke y yo nos separemos.

-¿Y que haremos si Akane rompe su compromiso con él?- pregunta Nabiki.

-No te entiendo- responde mi padre.

-Me refiero a ¿qué pasará con todo el dinero invertido? ¿crees que Shinnosuke lo devuelva? Ha sido mucho dinero papá y los términos de la inversión no son claros con el retorno.

-Lo sé- dice mirándome –por eso quiero que piense tu hermana su decisión.

-Eso no es justo- hablo con un hilo de voz -¿soy la garantía para el pago papá?

-Nunca pensé que no te casarías con él.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos, me aturde su respuesta, ni siquiera me salen lágrimas por la impresión.

-Buscaré una salida- habla mi hermana y papá la voltea a ver.

-¿Será posible?

-Si tu estas dispuesto a hablar con Shinnosuke no creo que haya problema, podemos actualizar el contrato de los prestamos.

-Ya veremos- responde mi padre y Nabiki toma mi mano con fuerza, imagino que no quiere seguir discutiendo el tema por ahora con él.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?- le pregunta Nabiki para cambiar de tema y papá se levanta mientras responde.

-A las 10 de la noche, tengo tiempo de que vayamos a comer algo y después me ayuden a comprar cosas para sus adorables sobrinos.

-Los consientes demasiado ¿sabes?- responde Nabiki y entonces recuerdo lo de la junta que tenía mi hermana con DRJ Security.

-Nabiki- le llamo cuando me pongo en pie, al igual que ella.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ya habías confirmado tu junta de hoy?

-Si hermanita, pero creo que podemos aplazarla para mañana ¿cierto?

Ella tiene razón, mi padre esta en la ciudad y yo puedo esperar un día más para decirle a Ranma que iré a mitad de semana a ver a Shinnosuke.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bien, le pediré a Nori que llame para cambiar la cita para mañana.

-¿Tenías planes ya hija?- pregunta papá con una muy simulada preocupación.

-Pueden cambiarse- responde tranquilamente mi hermana buscando su bolso –igual Akane puede cambiar sus citas de hoy.

-Gracias hijas- dice papá abrazándonos a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Iré por mi bolso y le avisaré a Hitomi que cambie mi agenda.

Salgo de la oficina de mi hermana y camino deprisa hasta llegar a la mía. Hitomi se acerca y lleva en las manos el precioso arreglo de rosas.

-Te han traído esto Akane- dice entregándome el arreglo –son preciosas.

Tomo el arreglo y huelo las flores con fuerza.

-Akane te veremos en la recepción- es la voz de mi hermana, veo su rostro asomado en la puerta -¡uh! Esas flores sí son lindas y me gustan más.

Tanto Hitomi como yo reímos por lo que mi hermana dice.

-Hitomi ha sido un gusto verte- habla mi padre y mi asistente se inclina.

-Igualmente señor Tendo.

-No tardes Akane- habla mi hermana mientras ella y mi padre se alejan.

Hitomi sale nuevamente de mi oficina y regresa con una caja negra y un sobre del mismo tono.

-Gracias- tomo de sus manos ambas cosas.

-¿Cómo les ha ido con tu padre?- me pregunta amablemente.

-Bien, es un tema de un nuevo negocio.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Esperemos que sí, podría traer grandes beneficios para todos.

-Si es algo bueno- me dice sonriente y yo asiento, quiero mantenerme entusiasta.

El teléfono de Hitomi suena y ella sale de mi oficina para responder.

Decido guardar la caja en mi bolsa, abro la tarjeta y reconozco la caligrafía de Ranma.

 _ **Mi adorada mentirosa,**_

 _ **Sé que habíamos quedado en que llegara a casa tu reloj,**_

 _ **pero pensé que te gustaría usarlo desde ya.**_

 _ **Te amo,**_

 _ **Ranma Saotome.**_

Sonrío por las atenciones de Ranma, amo a este hombre que piensa en lo que pudiese yo querer ¿demasiado perfecto? Guardo la tarjeta también en mi bolso y saco mi teléfono, veo que tengo mensajes sin leer.

Por supuesto tengo uno que me hace respirar con emoción y me llena de entusiasmo, algo que en definitiva me sienta perfecto en estos momentos.

 _*Ten un buen día amor, te veré en la noche_

 _*Avísame a que hora puedo pasar por ti_

El mensaje de Ranma es de una media hora atrás, veo las flores que me ha enviado y me pregunto si seguirá enviándome flores cuando estemos casados.

Decido responder.

Gracias mi vida, igual ten un buen día.*

Te agradezco el reloj, pero sobre todo las flores.*

¿Cómo sabías que ya necesitaba flores en mi oficina?*

Por cierto, mi papá está en la ciudad.*

No creo que me responda de inmediato y en efecto no lo hace, así que tomo mis cosas y salgo de mi oficina.

-Hitomi- la llamo cuando me paro frente a su escritorio -saldré con mi padre y mi hermana todo el día, no estoy segura si volveré a la oficina o si me iré directo a casa- me quedo callada un instante al pensar en lo mucho que deseo estar ya en casa, con Ranma –por favor re agenda mis citas del día.

-Por supuesto Akane.

-Gracias, sé que siempre cuento contigo.

Me alejo de ella y camino hasta los elevadores. Cuando estos se abren tengo la suerte de ir sola. Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar.

 _*¿Ha vuelto ya desde Tailandia?_

 _*¿Eso significa que dormiremos en tu casa de Nerima?_

Solo ha venido por un tema de negocios.*

Volverá en la noche a Tailandia **.** *

Tranquilo, dormiremos en tu casa.*

 _*También es tu casa ¿sabes?_

No recuerdo me lo hayas mencionado.*

Una tonta sonrisa se instala en mis labios mientras le respondo, no hace falta que me diga propiamente que es también mi casa. Pero soy caprichosa y me gusta cuando me recuerda que pertenezco a su mundo.

 _*Entonces por la noche te recordaré que es TU CASA_

 _*Y tú cama_

 _*Y yo soy todo tuyo_

Te amo.*

 _*Yo te amo a ti_

 _*Diviértete con tu padre_

Gracias mi vida.*

 _*Por cierto, siempre tendrás flores frescas en tu oficina_

Justo a tiempo el elevador se abre, mi hermana esta con papá en la recepción.

-No vendría mal una remodelación- le escucho decir a papá cuando llego con ellos.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto mientras guardo mi teléfono en la bolsa.

-Papá quiere que pensemos en una renovación para la recepción- dice Nabiki con un entusiasmo absoluto.

-¿De verdad?- respondo sorprendida, papá raramente piensa en esa clase de cosas.

-Bueno, tu hermana acaba de contratar a una diseñadora de interiores para su casa y tiene buenas ideas.

-¡Vaya! ¿Trabaja también a nivel comercial?

-Supongo que sí, podría preguntarle cuando vuelva a casa de Kasumi. O igual podrías preguntarle a Shinnosuke- me dice a mí y yo lo miro con gracia.

-¿Por qué a Shinnosuke?

-Él la recomendó.

Nabiki me mira esperando una reacción de mi parte. Ambas sabemos que es muy raro esto, salvo que la diseñadora trabaje en la empresa de Shinnosuke, lo cuál explicaría todo.

-¿Papá?- llama Nabiki a nuestro padre -¿la diseñadora trabaja para Shinnosuke?

-Sí- suspira nuestro padre derrotado –es parte del equipo de la inmobiliaria que tiene.

-¿De verdad nunca nos vas a contar porque ayudaste a Shinnosuke a montar esa empresa?- le pregunta con una serenidad que admiro, porque yo estoy con los nervios de punta.

Papá deja caer los hombros y suelta un quejido de derrota -era una sorpresa para tu boda- responde mirándome –Shinnosuke quería regalarte algo para ti, una empresa que pudieras manejar cuando se casaran y que fuera solo tuya. Por supuesto pensó que los bienes raíces serían algo que te gustaría.

-No entiendo- le digo con verdadera curiosidad.

-Tu novio no espera que siempre seas su agente, le gustaría que cuando se casaran te dedicaras al hogar, a tu familia. Por supuesto entiende que los tiempos son modernos y que como mujer también necesitas realizarte profesionalmente, sobre todo porque eres una empresaria. Así que consideró que la opción que te daría tiempo para tu familia y a la par un sustento propio sería una inmobiliaria.

-¿Y porqué no esperar a que ya estuvieran casados?- se acerca Nabiki a mí, creo que me he puesto otra vez mal porque siento su mano en mi espalda.

-Porqué quería regalarte algo que ya tuviera cierta consolidación en el mercado y liquidez financiera propia.

Miro a Nabiki y ella entrecierra los ojos, por supuesto esto mi hermana no se lo cree. Ahora entiendo que Shinnosuke ha manipulado a papá.

-Será mejor que vayamos a comer papá- le digo tomando su brazo para entrelazarlo con el mío.

-Iremos en mi auto- anuncia mi hermana y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

Salimos del edificio y el auto de Nabiki ya nos espera en la entrada con el valet parking. Papá sube del lado del copiloto y yo subo en la parte de atrás. Mientras esperamos que Nabiki termine de hablar con el encargado del valet.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el baile de DRJ Security?- pregunta papá mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Bien.

-¿Se han divertido tu hermana y tú?

-Sí, ha estado muy bien. Hemos también ofertado por algunas cosas en la subasta silenciosa que hubo para recaudar fondos.

-Me da mucho gusto que hayan ayudado.

Nabiki sube al auto -¿ayudado qué?

-Papá preguntaba sobre el baile del sábado- le explico a Nabiki mientras echa a andar el auto.

-¡Oh! Es una lástima que no hayas podido ir papá, ha estado muy divertido. La comida fue grandiosa y la música también estuvo muy bien. Akane bailo casi toda la noche- dice lo último alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Sí?

Hago un esfuerzo para no aventarle mi bolsa a la cabeza a Nabiki –sí- respondo con nervios –a falta de Shinnosuke el CEO de DRJ Security se ofreció a ser mi acompañante durante la noche.

-Eso ha sido muy amable de su parte- dice papá -¿Tú con quien fuiste Nabiki?

Yo me río por dentro, ahora también ella se ha metido en problemas.

-Yo- balbucea Nabiki –bueno, he ido con Sentaro por supuesto.

-¿Con Sentaro?- pregunta papá, su tono de voz ahora suena divertido.

-Así es.

-¿Estás saliendo con él?

No puedo evitarlo, suelto una carcajada y Nabiki me fulmina con la mirada cuando llegamos a un alto.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunta con tono dulce.

-Es un buen muchacho pero ¿no es casado?- ahora papá parece preocupado.

-Divorciado papá, desde hace tiempo.

-¡Ah! No lo sabía.

-Bueno, pues sí. Estamos saliendo- el auto avanza y acelera también, creo que Nabiki esta inquieta.

-¿Es algo serio?

-Mmm… ¿tal vez?

-¿Tal vez?

-Bueno, es algo nuevo aún.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!

-¿Te molesta?

-No, no, eres una mujer adulta y sé que sabes lo que haces.

-Bueno- habla mi hermana ahora más relajada por la reacción tan comprensiva de papá. Como la envidio –prometo que si se vuelve algo serio Sentaro hablará contigo.

-Eso espero- papá aprieta la mano de Nabiki y ella sonríe complacida.

Los miro con esperanza desde mi lugar. Yo deseo la misma reacción de papá cuando le diga que Ranma tiene que hablar con él.

Mi hermana se estaciona y salimos del auto. Primero haremos las compras para más regalos que piensa llevar papá de regreso a sus nietos antes de comer.

Mientras caminamos por el centro comercial papá y Nabiki entran a una juguetería, yo me entretengo antes de seguirlos dentro viendo de lejos la tienda que esta junto, son vestidos de novia. Y por primera vez, desde que estoy comprometida tengo verdaderas ganas planear mi boda.

* * *

Son las 8 de la noche, Nabiki y yo hemos pasado todo el día con papá. También compramos varios regalos para los chicos, Kasumi y mi cuñado.

Papá ya ha pasado el control de seguridad en el aeropuerto y debe estar buscando donde sentarse mientras espera a que salga su vuelo.

-¿Qué piensas de la asociación que propone Takeshi?- hablo primero cuando estoy en el auto con mi hermana.

Ella suspira, enciende las luces delanteras y luego el motor.

-Bueno, tendremos que ver la documentación.

-Pero independiente de todo ¿a ti te gustaría?

-No te voy a mentir- Nabiki revisa el retrovisor mientras sale en reversa del lugar de estacionamiento –me entusiasma que es una puerta para que crezca Nerima Corp.

-¿Pero?

-Pero con la venganza que trae cargando tu prometido tras de él, no sé que tanto pueda afectarnos entrar en un negocio que tal vez no podamos sustentar.

Me río un poco y veo como Nabiki frunce el ceño -¿Qué te da gracia?

-Bueno- me detengo para crear cierto suspenso porque quiero contarle que Ranma me ha pedido matrimonio -¿con lo de prometido te refieres a Shinnosuke?

-Claro que a Shinnosuke.

-¡Ah! es que el sábado me propusieron matrimonio.

Casi me golpeo con el tablero del auto, de no ser que iba protegida con el cinturón de seguridad, cuando mi hermana frena en seco.

-¡Qué!- se gira para moverme de los hombros -¿acaso me estas tratando de decir que Saotome?

Yo asiento con fuerza mientras una sonrisa enorme cubre mi rostro –sí, sí, Ranma me ha pedido ser su esposa.

-¡Esto es enorme hermanita! Me da mucho gusto por ti, aunque te voy a ser franca apenas lo conoces.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente, no hace falta una vida entera para saber que lo amo y que quiero casarme con él.

-Me dejas muda. Claro que me parece fantástico y doy mi aprobación- Nabiki me guiña un ojo y yo río.

-Gracias.

-Sé que no me lo estas pidiendo- habla mientras vuelve a poner en marcha el auto –pero me agrada ser suficientemente educada como para concederte mi permiso para que te cases con ese hombre que te trae en las nubes.

-Lo amo.

Nabiki detiene un momento el andar del auto y se gira nuevamente a verlo –es lo que veo y me siento feliz porque hayas encontrado el amor verdadero.

Yo sonrío y entonces vuelva poner en marcha el auto. Sale del estacionamiento del aeropuerto y maneja de vuelta a la ciudad, en tanto le envío un mensaje de texto a Ranma para avisarle que mi hermana me llevará a su departamento.

-Así que- empieza de nuevo a hablar Nabiki.

-¿Aja?

-¿Así de bueno es en la cama? ¿Cómo para querer pasar tu vida a su lado a unas semanas de conocerlo?

-Me propuso matrimonio antes de que- me detengo al instante en que las palabras salen de mi boca y Nabiki grita de emoción.

-Lo sabía ¡ya te acostaste con él! ¡no puedo creerlo!

-Basta Nabiki- le digo sonrojada hasta las orejas, siento la piel caliente de la vergüenza que me esta haciendo pasar.

-Tenemos que ir a festejar eso, vayamos por unos tragos antes de que te lleve a la guarida de tu amante.

-Ranma no es mi amante- le digo acomodándome en mi asiento.

-¿No?- pregunta irónica.

-Es mi prometido- respondo con una formalidad que ni yo me creo, la verdad es que me sienta bien platicar con Nabiki.

-¡Hermanita! Eres más sucia de lo que pensé, tienes dos hombres para ti y ambos están comprometidos contigo. ¿Qué haremos con esa actitud de chica rebelde?

-¡Cállate tonta!

Nabiki en serio está disfrutando mi enredo amoroso, bueno mi enredo de títulos porque mi corazón solo le pertenece a Saotome.

-Esta bien, le avisaré a Ranma que llegaré más tarde a casa.

-¡Uh!- alza un hombro cuando exclama y me mira burlona en un alto -¡a casa! En serio esto es oficial.

-Bastante oficial Nabiki, no pienso alejarme de este hombre.

-Me parece bien. Tendrás que enseñarme el anillo, porque seguro debió haberte entregado un anillo de compromiso.

-Esta guardado hasta que termine mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

-¿Y es bonito?

-Es perfecto, es un anillo clásico.

-Muy romántico mi nuevo cuñado, me agrada este chico.

Sonrío y me llega un texto de Ranma.

 _*Diviértete amor_

 _*Te estaré esperando ansioso_

¿Cenarás mientras?*

 _*Sí, pero tú tranquila_

 _*Aprovecharé para adelantar un poco de trabajo_

Espero no te aburras demasiado.*

 _*No te preocupes, pensaré en ti desnuda_

 _*así me mantendré despierto, pensando en_

 _*todo lo que quiero hacerte cuando vuelvas a casa_

Suena a una promesa.*

-Deja de sonreír tanto- me dice mi hermana mientras se estaciona a pie de calle.

-Jajaja ¿puedes dejarme ser feliz?

-Esa sonrisa, más que de felicidad parece de expectativas.

-Bueno- empiezo a hablar y me detengo cuando mi hermana sale del auto, yo la sigo -¿por qué siempre hablamos de mi vida íntima y tú ya no me platicas nada de la tuya?

-Jajaja ¡Ah! Tal vez te ponga celosa.

-Mmm… yo creo que ya no.

-¡Oh! ¡Madre mía! ¿tan bueno es en la cama Saotome?

Yo le sonrío, mostrando mis dientes y ella grita emocionada.

-Quisiera tenerte envidia, pero Sentaro es lo bastante bueno como para quejarme.

-¿De verdad?

Nabiki se muerde los labios y asiente radiante.

-Sí ¡oh sí!

-¿Piensas establecerte con él?

-¿Casarnos?

-Sí.

-No hemos hablado del tema, no sé si él quiera volver a casarse.

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Bueno, te voy a ser franca- se detiene cuando entramos al bar de la última vez.

Nabiki pide una mesa y de inmediato un mesero se acerca a nosotras, mi hermana ordena un par de cocteles sidecar.

-¿Qué estaba diciéndote?- pregunta cuando el mesero se marcha.

-Ibas a decirme que quieres tú sobre tu relación con Sentaro.

-Cierto- se cruza de piernas y mueve los ojos de un lado a otro –pues no sé, por un lado veo lo feliz que es Kasumi con su matrimonio y francamente es demasiada miel.

Ambas reímos porque siempre hemos creído que Kasumi encontró al hombre perfecto para ella, Takeshi es toda dulzura, todo amor, todo corazón con nuestra hermana. En exceso.

-Y luego estas tú- dice señalándome con la palma de su mano extendida hacia arriba.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-No sé, tu relación con Shinnosuke siempre me ha parecido demasiado formal, demasiado protocolaria.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Bueno, ahora ya no sé que creer. Pero ¿antes? Cuando empezamos nuestro noviazgo por voluntad propia. ¿Te parecíamos así?

-A veces, era raro porque en épocas parecías más dispuesta tú a intentarlo y en otras ocasiones parecía él. Últimamente más él.

-¿Sí?

-Akane ya me habías dicho que lo quieres ¿aún sientes eso por él?

-Han sido muchos años de estar juntos, algo se pega. Hemos vivido alegrías y tristezas, enfermedades y momentos divertidos. Viajes, primeras veces, me resigné a que sería mi marido.

Me quedo reflexionando lo que digo y me recuerda un poco la relación de Ranma con Ukyo. Se podría decir que Shinnosuke sabe demasiado de mí y yo sé demasiado de él. El problema con lo nuestro es que ahora no confiamos el uno en el otro.

-¿Y Saotome?

-Es diferente, es amor.

-¿Nunca llegaste a amar a Shinnosuke?

El mesero regresa con nuestras bebidas y yo lo agradezco, necesito alcohol para responderle a mi hermana. Doy un sorbo y cierro los ojos, el coctel esta delicioso.

Dejo la copa en la mesa –sí Nabiki, sería una hipocresía de mi parte negar que llegué a amar a Shinnosuke. Pero esto con Ranma es distinto lo que siento por él me consume, es pasión y romance a la par.

Nabiki me mira con los ojos abiertos -¡Oh Santo cielo!- agita una mano frente a su rostro para abanicarse antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida –Saotome debe ser un gran amante.

-Jajaja lo es- esta vez alzo ambas cejas y tomo mi copa –pero va más allá del sexo.

Reímos a la par.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Ryugenzawa?- pregunta Nabiki cuando el mesero deja nuestro segundo trago.

-Sólo el miércoles, el jueves regreso.

-¿Nada más tú?

-No- respondo acariciando la copa entre mis manos y bajando la vista.

-¿Shinnosuke también va a regresar?

Asiento -tiene que volver para la revisión con el médico.

-Y ¿porqué no espera el fotógrafo al jueves que vuelva Shinnosuke?

-Porque piensa que Ryugenzawa es un lugar perfecto para las fotos.

-Mmm y ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pues ir con él.

Nabiki ríe doblando ligeramente su cuerpo, luego se vuelve a acomodar en su lugar.

-No me refería a eso.

-No entiendo tu pregunta- digo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Bueno, si tu prometido piensa regresar a Tokyo contigo ¿dónde vas a pasar la noche?

-Con Ranma.

-¡Eres una descarada!- Nabiki ríe y yo no puedo evitar contagiarme de sus bobadas.

-No seas tonta- le digo antes de dar un sorbo a mi bebida –Shinnosuke no va a quedarse, ese mismo día vuelve a Ryugenzawa.

-Mmm...- mi hermana termina su bebida sin dejar de verme.

-¿Qué?

-Solo pensaba ¿qué harás si Shinnosuke quiere dormir contigo cuando vayas?

-¿Por qué se te ocurre algo así?

-Bueno sería lo más natural ¿no? es tu prometido oficialmente.

Termino ahora yo mi bebida, alzando la mirada en el proceso.

-¿Akane?

-¿Eh?- pregunto evasiva.

-Sería lo normal ¿no crees?

-En teoría.

Nabiki afila la mirada para verme mientras su cara se ladea como si contemplara un bicho raro -¿hace cuanto que no duermes con él?

-La última vez fue justo un día antes de que sufriera el accidente.

-¿Y antes de eso?

Alzo mis manos en exasperación -¿por qué de repente todo mundo se interesa en mi vida íntima con Shinnosuke?

-Responde- se acerca más a mi entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Cuatro meses.

-No te creo.

Dejo caer los hombros porque es verdad. La última vez que Shinnosuke y yo habíamos intimado había sido en su cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no lo hacían antes con regularidad?

-Bueno siempre estamos ocupados y él por lo general debe madrugar para los entrenamientos. Yo siempre estoy cansada también.

-¡Demonios Akane! bien podrían haberse llamado ya un matrimonio sin necesidad de la boda. Actúan como si llevaran años casados.

-¿Acaso no es algo similar nuestro compromiso?

Mi hermana me mira reflexionando lo que le he dicho –supongo que sí- luego llama al mesero una vez más.

-No creo que sea prudente seguir bebiendo Nabiki, vas a manejar.

-Tranquila, voy a ordenar café.

-Ok.

Nabiki sonríe mostrando los dientes.

-¿Qué puedo traerle señorita Tendo?- pregunta el mesero.

-Para mí un café americano y otro coctel para mi hermana.

-¡Nabiki!

-Anda, estamos celebrando tu compromiso. Si yo no fuera tan responsable me tomaría otro, pero debo manejar.

-El último y ya.

El mesero se aleja con nuestra orden.

-¿Crees que podamos recuperar el dinero que Shinnosuke le ha pedido a papá para sus negocios?

Mi hermana se acomoda en su silla, cruzando sus brazos mientras se lleva una mano para acariciar su mentón.

-Te voy a ser muy sincera Akane, no lo creo.

-¿Y eso nos mete en muchos líos?

-Francamente sí, pero siendo fríos ese dinero no es con el que operamos a diario.

-¿Podemos permitirnos perderlo?

-Más que el dinero lo que me preocupa es nuestra reputación. Cuando rompas tu compromiso con Shinnosuke, no sé como vaya a reaccionar él. Puede actuar en nuestra contra y tendría todos los recursos para demandarnos por incumplimiento de contrato. Sin mencionar que él lleva la parte operativa de los gimnasios a nivel nacional, no solo es la cara bonita, es el estratega.

-Lo sé, pero ¿ese papel no podría representarlo Ranma?

Nabika suelta una especie de bufido -¿Es en serio?

La miro con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que se lo tomara en broma -¿Por qué no?

-Estamos hablando del "Caballo Salvaje", yo sé que lo amas ciegamente pero también tiene su reputación.

-Ranma es honorable- lo defiendo.

-Sí, pero también es un espía Akane, es el líder de los dragones rojos de Jusenkyo y créeme la gente les respeta tanto por admiración como por temor a la par.

-Hablas de él como si fuera el líder de una mafia.

-Ha venido a matarte Akane.

-Eso era antes.

-Sí, pero ¿y los demás dragones?

-Ranma ya tiene el favor de ellos.

-¿De todos?

Pienso en el príncipe Toma, no sé nada respecto a las intenciones que tenga él con relación al tema de justicia que debe cobrar Ranma.

-Casi todos.

-Bueno, hagamos algo. Prometo mantenerme abierta a la posibilidad que planteas, ya veremos que sucede en la junta que tengo con ellos mañana.

-¿Con quién será tu reunión además de Ranma?

-Con Saffron Tori y Hinako Ninomiya.

Ya me lo esperaba.

* * *

 **¡Anuncio importante! Dudo mucho que alguien haya leído ya mi perfil en Fanfiction por lo que dudo aún más que se hayan dado cuenta que próximamente tendremos una historia llamada "Nerima Arde" que vendría siendo la segunda parte de Nerima Quema y su publicación comenzará aproximadamente entre Septiembre-Octubre de este año.**

 **Aún no sé si esta historia será una trilogía o se quedará en una bilogía, dependerá de cómo se comporte Nerima Arde (actualmente en construcción)**

 **Sin más por el momento de nueva cuenta tengo que agradecer sus comentarios! Ustedes son las dueñas de esta historia!**

Faby: Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por tus muestras de cariño, espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **Emiluncis : Te juro que no es crueldad, se le llaman "Cliffhangers" No me odies!**

SakuraSaotome: Hermosa! Pronto, proooonto!

 **L** **ila: Mi hermosa argentina! He tenido suerte con las referencias para conectar contigo! Me da gusto jajaja. Gracias por tus comentarios, no puedo decir nada de lo que va a pasar pero obvio Ranma no se lo puede tomar muy calmado el viaje de Akane. ¿O sí?**

SusyChantilly: Pero ¿porqué hasta ahora le manda flores Shinno a Akane? Eso debió haberlo hecho antes.

 **Juany Rdz: Y se viene algo más sensual!**

Caro: ¿Te ha decepcionado la actitud de Soun? No es tan mal padre, tenía sus motivos.

 **SARITANIMELOVE : Y va a aprender aún más Akane!**

Gogoga: No puedo dar detalles pero veo romance puro en el futuro de Akane al momento de estar con Ranma.

 **mrlnnvv: Jajaja yo también lo quiero en mi cama!**

alexandravw: ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? Viene uno muuuuuuy intenso!

 **Lily Tendo89 : Sí, todo se irá complicando. Es cierto!**

GabyCo: Lo sé! Akane debería tener más experiencia pero siempre estuvo con Shinnosuke. Aunque ahora esta aprendiendo mucho, mucho, muuuuucho.

 **Caro: Jajaja Ranma es un amor, el hombre perfecto ¿o no?**

Yeka453: Bueno estuvieron juntos muchos años, sería imposible negar que Akane quería a Shinnosuke, ella no es tan mala como para borrarlo de su vida.

 **Mil gracias de nuevo! Y recuerden, capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	23. Tu casa, mi casa

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **-Tu casa, mi casa-**

Casi no he tocado el último coctel que me han traído porque nos hemos dedicado a platicar mi hermana y yo de cosas tan felices como mi nuevo compromiso, hasta cosas que pueden significar mi muerte como el hecho de que los dragones rojos no puedan mitigar la furia de las amazonas.

-Te diría que podríamos sobornar a las amazonas pero dudo que sean de esa clase de personas- Nabiki me guiña un ojo, sé que quiere restarle importancia al hecho de que no podemos olvidar que mi vida aún no se ha salvado del todo.

-Confío en Ranma, sé que él convencerá a Cologne.

-Por cierto ¿ya saben porque compró la vieja casa del abuelo de Shinnosuke?

-No, aún no hemos podido averiguarlo.

-¿Y dices que se portó interesada en la felicidad de Ranma?

-Eso fue lo que dijo cuando habló conmigo, que siente aprecio por él y cree que yo puedo darle la felicidad que su nieta no hubiese podido.

-Vaya, tal vez no estamos entendiendo que sucede.

-Lo sé, eso también me confundió. Pero Ranma dice que seguramente es Xian Pu la única por la que habría que preocuparse.

-¿Quién es Xian Pu?- pregunta desconcertada.

 _¡Demonios! Nabiki no sabe lo que ocurrió con Xian Pu_ , pienso, _no puedo decirle. No quiero que se preocupe más._

-Es una de las nietas de Cologne.

-¿Y ella porque es de preocupar?

-Porque quiere que Ranma cumpla con su misión.

-¿Ella sabe que él ha venido a matarte?

-No- miento –es que era muy protectora de su prima, la difunta esposa de Ranma.

-¡Ah!

Miro mi teléfono y veo que ya hemos estado aquí más tres horas.

-Creo que ya es tarde ¿no te parece?

-Sí, un poco.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa?

-No, esta bien. Pensaba de cualquier modo quedarme esta noche con Sentaro.

-¡Ah!- alzo ambas cejas y Nabiki sonríe maliciosamente.

Entonces mi hermana llama nuevamente al mesero y pide la cuenta.

Salimos del lugar, ella rodea mi brazo con sus manos –me da gusto que hayas encontrado felicidad con Ranma.

-Gracias- pienso que es algo muy lindo que ella lo entienda y lo celebre –a Kasumi no le va a dar mucha gracia.

-Kasumi es más tradicional, no le hagas caso.

-Jaja aún así, no quiero que vaya a darle un ataque.

-Es tu vida Akane, aún si yo no estuviera de acuerdo y todo el mundo estuviera en tu contra lo importante es lo que tú sientas y quieras. Y quieres a Saotome ¿no?

-Sí- respondo acariciando entre mis dedos la estrella del norte.

-Entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

-No estaba preocupada- miento con una radiante sonrisa y ella lo capta, me guiña un ojo antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Seguro que no.

Llegamos al auto y subimos.

-Aún sigo impactada de que papá haya venido- le digo a Nabiki mientras enciende el motor.

-Bueno no solo ha venido para explicarnos lo de la posible sociedad.

-¿No?

-Vino a dejar unos documentos relacionados con la inmobiliaria de Shinnosuke.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque él me lo dijo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mientras buscabas el encargo de Kasumi y nosotros estábamos en la juguetería.

-Y de que tratan esos documentos.

-Eso no me lo ha dicho, pero mañana lo voy a averiguar- me guiña un ojo, mi hermana bien podría trabajar para Ranma, es una espía bastante entusiasta.

Miro el paisaje nocturno y entonces un recuerdo cruza por mi mente. Un año atrás, cuando empezamos a encaminar más en forma nuestra boda, Shinnosuke y yo hablamos sobre lo ridículo que nos parecían los acuerdos pre-matrimoniales. Eso me da una idea.

-Nabiki- le hablo y veo que frunce el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Si Shinnosuke se pusiera difícil para el tema de nuestro rompimiento ¿no podríamos decir que es porque no le interesa un acuerdo pre-matrimonial?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, que nuestros intereses económicos podrían ser un impedimento en nuestra relación y mejor tener todo aparte. Él no va a querer un acuerdo y con esa carta yo podría dar por terminado nuestro noviazgo.

-Mmm.

-¿Es mala idea?

-No, es que a mí se me había ocurrido algo parecido.

-¡Oh!

-Pero no sé, lo creía un último recurso porque ¿y si él acepta?

Nabiki tiene razón, habría que meditar los pros y contras de ese plan. El resto del camino vamos en silencio.

-Bueno- habla mi hermana cuando me deja a la puerta del edificio donde está el departamento de Ranma –te veré mañana, será mejor que esta noche descanses y nada de acción.

-¡Callate!- le grito rodando los ojos y bajo del auto –gracias por los tragos.

-Ya nos hacía falta, hasta mañana.

Cierro la puerta y entro al edificio. Busco mi teléfono en la bolsa de mi chaqueta para avisarle a Ranma que ya he llegado.

-Buenas noches señorita Tendo- me saluda el conserje del edificio cuando me detengo en el lobby.

-Buenas noches.

Me dirijo entonces al elevador y antes de que lo llame este se abre.

-¡Amor! ¡Llegaste!

Es Ranma, lleva en las manos su computadora. Se ha cambiado el traje de la mañana y ahora va vestido con unos jeans y una playera roja arremangada hasta los codos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto gratamente complacida de verlo.

-Bueno, pensé que ya era algo tarde así que se me ocurrió bajar al lobby para esperarte- me muestra su computadora mientras habla –baje con esto para seguir trabajando.

Me acerco a él para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo castamente –es muy dulce de tu parte, disculpa no haberte avisado que ya venía en camino.

Se pone rojo por lo que he hecho y balbucea una respuesta –no, en verdad, no es… no es nada amor

Sonrío complacida de haberlo dejado sin palabras.

-¿Te divertiste?- pregunta tras aclararse la garganta.

-Sí, mucho.

Ranma se asoma por sobre mi hombro y yo me giro para mirar lo que sea que ha llamado su atención, es solo el conserje quien esta en su sitio –buenas noches señor Nishi.

El señor Nishi se gira para vernos y hace una reverencia antes de hablar -Señor Saotome, señorita Tendo, pasen buena noche.

-Vamos- me dice colocando una mano en mi espalda para llevarme dentro del elevador.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo entonces?- pregunto cuando el elevador se cierra.

-No, estaba adelantando algo del miércoles.

 _El miércoles_ , pienso, _ese día estaré en Ryugenzawa_.

-¿Qué cenaste?

-Solo una ensalada.

-Jajaja ¿y te atreves a criticar a Ranko?

-Que mala eres- responde entrecerrando los ojos.

El elevador llega al piso y salimos de el.

-Sabes- empieza a hablar Ranma mientras abre la puerta del departamento.

-¿Aja?

-Estaba pensando que necesito darte algo.

-¿Algo?

Abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero, luego de cerrar deja su computadora en la mesa de la entrada y me ayuda a quitarme la chaqueta.

-Aja, necesitas la llave del departamento y debo enseñarte a usar el código de seguridad.

Me giro para verlo nuevamente de frente, no puedo evitar torcer la boca por lo que ha dicho.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunta alzando el mentón con los ojos abiertos, notoriamente no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Pues claro, eres mi prometida y tienes que tener una llave, está también es tu casa.

-¿Y Ranko está de acuerdo?

-Mi hermana y mi madre solo pasan las noches aquí cuando vienen a Japón, ahora que Ranko ha conseguido un puesto permanente en el hospital, al igual que Taro, van a vivir juntos naturalmente.

Se acerca a mí y coloca ambas manos sobre mis hombros –amor está es tu casa, debes tener llaves de ella. Además estoy pensado que podemos llamar a un decorador para que haga las modificaciones que tú consideres apropiadas.

-Ranma- lo detengo sonriendo antes de suspirar –no quiero cambiar nada.

-Quiero que te sientas a gusto.

-Todo está bien como ahora, de verdad.

Frunce el ceño sin dejar de mirarme -¿incluso la habitación de huéspedes?

-Sí, por ahora dejemos así las cosas ¿te parece? Tal vez cuando nuestro compromiso sea público podamos cambiar algunas cosas, pero hasta entonces tal como está la casa me parece bien.

-Piénsalo ¿sí?

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno- mete una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, luego saca un juego de llaves adornado con un llavero metálico de flores de sakura –esto es para ti.

Tomo de sus manos el objeto –no hace falta mi vida, en serio.

-Akane de verdad quiero que las tengas.

Cierro los ojos y suspiro, luego vuelvo a abrirlos y lo miro a los ojos bajando el volumen de mi voz –esta bien.

-Muy bien, ahora acercate a la puerta- sonríe cuando me muestra el panel de cristal que está a un lado de la cerradura –es una cerradura digital, tienes que poner tu pulgar aquí para que te registre.

Ranma marca una clave en el espacio translúcido que deja ver la puerta de madera, luego un recuadro aparece –coloca tu pulgar derecho amor.

Hago lo que me dice.

-Muy bien, ahora ya estás registrada para cerrar y abrir el sistema de seguridad. La clave es 1504 ¿sí?, solo la marcas y de inmediato el panel se pondrá todo rojo y eso es todo. Para desactivarlo es lo mismo, tocas el panel para activar los botones digitales y te pedirá colocar tu pulgar, una vez hecho esto escribes la numeración y se pondrá verde.

-Ok, lo tengo.

-Esa es mi chica- me abraza animado y besa mi frente -¿quieres algo de cenar?

-No, creo que prefiero irme directo a la cama, estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo mucho trabajo pendiente por la visita de mi padre.

-Muy bien amor- Ranma toma su computadora de la mesa de entrada y apaga la luz de la entrada –vayamos a dormir entonces.

Toma mi mano y caminamos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que llevan a nuestra habitación.

-¡Vaya!- digo en voz alta y Ranma se gira a verme.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con un tono de voz vivaz.

-Es que he pensado que vamos rumbo a nuestra habitación.

-Sí- de reojo lo veo torcer los labios y mirarme extrañado.

-Jajaja no, no entiendes- muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro ligeramente -antes solía pensar que era tú habitación pero justo ahora me vino a la mente que es nuestra.

-Akane Tendo- responde deteniendo nuestro andar en el descanso de la escalera, me entrega su computadora luego me toma por la cintura y las piernas para levantarme de forma nupcial con facilidad. Yo me río por lo que hace –necesito que mañana mismo vayamos por tus cosas a tu casa- habla acercando su rostro al mío, nuestras frentes se tocan ligeramente y me mira con intensidad.

-No puedo hacer eso- respondo desviando mi vista de él, mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas.

Ranma avanza por el resto de las escaleras y camina por el pasillo conmigo aún en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta acercando su rostro a mi cuello, donde inspira fuertemente causándome un temblor.

-Creo que será prudente esperar hasta que…

-Hasta que sea público nuestro compromiso- me interrumpe -sí, ya lo habías dicho- pone los ojos en blanco y yo me río porque me muestra la lengua en el proceso –entonces tendremos que ir de compras, no tienes mucha ropa o cosas que puedas necesitar aquí en nuestra casa.

-¡Claro que no Ranma Saotome!

-¿Prefieres que yo compre entonces todo a mi gusto?- alza una ceja, me quiere hacer pasar un mal rato para su diversión.

-No- respondo en voz baja.

-Iremos el miércoles entonces.

-¿No sería mejor el fin de semana? Así podré ver todo a mi ritmo- me apresuro en responder.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y Ranma la abre con facilidad con un leve golpe de su cadera.

-Si lo prefieres así amor, esta bien.

-Gracias- beso su mejilla y me baja con cuidado hasta ponerme de pie frente a él.

-Iré a dejar esto al estudio- toma de mis manos su portátil.

-Muy bien.

Me da un rápido y casto beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a su oficina. Yo voy hasta el vestidor y saco de un cajón mi pijama. Me sorprende ver mi vestido del sábado limpio y colgado en un extremo de este y solo entonces soy consciente de que la mitad del vestidor se encuentra vacía. Salvo por la enorme prenda y las pocas pertenencias que tengo en casa de Ranma.

-¡Oh cielos!- digo fascinada caminando por el lugar, han cambiado unas cajoneras grandes por otras más delgadas y cuando las abro veo que son para colocar ropa íntima. También hay cajones para joyería y espacios para lentes de sol, bolsos y sombreros.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta la voz de Ranma, cuando me volteo está recargado en el marco de la puerta del vestidor con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes –se ha hecho en el transcurso del día.

-Esto es muy considerado de tu parte.

-Es lo que se debía hacer, vas a ser mi esposa pero ahora eres mi novia, mi amante, mi amiga, mi chica- me guiña un ojo -quiero que tengas lugar para tus cosas, tu propio sitio.

-Muchas gracias- camino hasta él y rodeo con mis manos sus hombros hasta dejarlas en su nuca.

Él me rodea la cintura con sus manos –no es nada. Además tengo pensado que necesitas un auto para cuando yo no pueda llevarte o recogerte por que tenga que salir de la ciudad.

-¿Tendrás que salir mucho de la ciudad?

-Algunas veces, no pienso regresar a China.

-¿Pensabas volver?

-Naturalmente, la idea no era quedarme en Japón. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado y no quiero separarte de tu familia, es más fácil y obvio que yo me quede- pasa unos mechones de cabello tras mi oreja derecha mientras -aún así tendré que viajar constantemente allá.

Bajo la vista, estoy sumamente conmovida por toda la línea de pensamientos de Ranma. Ha estado al pendiente de mis necesidades y de mis preferencias.

-Amor ¿qué sucede?- pregunta agachándose un poco para alzar mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Nada- muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro con una tonta sonrisa en mis labios –es solo que esto es… no lo sé.

-¿Ha sido muy rápido?- esta vez suena preocupado.

-No, ha sido perfecto. Lo tienes todo planeado y me siento sumamente conmovida.

-Quiero hacerte feliz Akane, compensar todo lo que ahora no puedo darte libremente ante el mundo de alguna forma.

-Yo debería de compensarte a ti, no viceversa- esta vez soy yo quien pasa los cabellos sueltos tras mi oreja.

Bajo mis manos para abrazarlo por la cintura y acercarlo más a mi. Recargo mi cabeza sobre sus pectorales, escuchando su corazón.

Él acaricia mi cabello con cuidado mientras recarga su mentón sobre mi cabeza –Amor esto no es nada y sé que debemos esperar a anunciar oficialmente nuestro compromiso. Lo que más me importa es tu bienestar y mientras sigas a mi lado yo soy feliz.

Por un segundo me cruza la idea de decirle lo de Ryugenzawa, pero prefiero seguir disfrutando esta noche a su lado sin que sepa nada.

-Será mejor dormir- le digo y el suspira.

-Sí, también estoy algo cansado y mañana tengo la junta con tu hermana. Además- se interrumpe y yo me separo para verlo.

-¿Además qué?

Suelta un suspiro que suena a una queja –debo comenzar a practicar para la exhibición.

-Es verdad, falta cada vez menos.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Así podríamos aprovechar para enseñarte.

-¿Enseñarme?

-Señorita Tendo- dice acariciando mi labio inferior con el pulgar –es usted muy linda pero debo enseñarle como defenderse.

* * *

Me muevo en la cama cuando siento un peso sobre mi espalda, estoy acostada boca abajo.

-¿Mmm? ¿qué?- pregunto aún somnolienta removiendome entre las sabanas.

-¡Shh!- escucho en mi oído y mi cuerpo reacciona deliciosamente cuando siento un suave tirón en mi lóbulo izquierdo provocado por sus dientes –buenos días- susurra.

Es él.

Siento una mano levantar la camiseta de mi pijama y luego recorrer mi piel desnuda con lentitud.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto tratando de desperezarme.

-Las 7- responde con su boca aún pegada a mi oído.

-¿No ibas a salir a correr?- le pregunto abriendo un poco los ojos.

-Pensé en algo mejor que correr.

Acto seguido sus manos recorren la línea de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi pijama, entonces las mete por dentro del pantalón y lo retira junto con mis bragas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto tratando de moverme, pero él lo impide.

-Tu solo dejate hacer.

-¿A esta hora?

-Sí, a esta hora- su respuesta no deja duda a nada.

Los pantalones me quedan hasta las rodillas, así que Ranma acaricia la piel expuesta hasta que me toma por la cintura y me hace girar de espaldas a él. Puedo sentir su miembro excitado a la altura de mis nalgas, va completamente desnudo.

Luego recorre con una mano mi pierna derecha y cuando se topa con la ropa sigue bajándola para liberar mi pierna de la pijama.

-Pero…- quiero protestar, es muy temprano para que lo hagamos.

-No digas nada amor- responde besando mi cuello y yo reacciono de forma natural estirándolo para que los labios de Ranma tengan mejor acceso a mi piel.

Acto seguido coloca una de sus piernas entre las mías para luego frotar con su mano mi centro.

-¡Ah!- me quejo y cierro los ojos, el placer me inunda rápidamente y no sé si es real o estoy sumergida en un delicioso sueño –esto se siente bien.

-¿Sí? esto se va a sentir aún mejor- me dice al oído con voz empalagosa y después lame mi mentón.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos Ranma me penetra. Yo arqueo mi espalda para pegarme más a él. En esa posición los embistes son poco profundos pero él lo compensa con sus manos acariciando mi humedad con presión.

Comienzo a gemir como respuesta a las caricias de Ranma, sus dedos hacen magia en mi centro aunque no puedo mover las caderas mucho porque me tiene prácticamente prisionera sobre su pecho con ambas manos. La que no está entretenida en complacerme se encuentra acariciando mis senos por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes.

-¿Vas bien?- pregunta con un jadeo en su voz y yo trago saliva antes de responder.

-Sí ¿tú?

-También- sigue besando mi cuello –esto será muy rápido amor, pero prometo compensarte por la noche.

Abro los ojos de golpe, no quiero perder la conexión con el momento pero no puedo evitar pensar que para la noche Ranma no estará tan entusiasta. Tengo que decirle lo de mi viaje a Ryugenzawa.

-¿Pasa algo Akane?- pregunta.

-No, todo bien.

-Te pusiste tensa ¿estoy lastimándote?- se ha detenido en lo que me hacía.

-No, disculpa- pego mi cuerpo nuevamente a él –sigamos.

-Si prefieres podemos dejarlo para la noche, pensé que podría gustarte que lo hiciéramos ahora pero tal vez estás más cansada de lo que había imaginado.

Muevo la cadera para tratar de reconectarnos con el momento que he arruinado –estoy bien, lo prometo- gimo para hacer que vuelva a mí, que regrese a nuestra unión.

Ranma asiente y se empuja nuevamente dentro. Yo grito pero no de dolor, sino por el sobresalto. Luego vuelve a salir e inmediatamente me penetra de nuevo.

Ranma sigue moviéndose, moviéndonos a la par. Debo admitir que el cautiverio en el que me tiene envuelta es sofocante, me gusta sentirlo tener el control de mi cuerpo. Soy toda suya para que haga lo que le plazca conmigo en este instante.

-Vamos amor, terminemos juntos ¿sí?- su aliento esta sobre mi mejilla, las palabras se entremezclan con los quejidos que profiere.

Lo que pide es muy ambicioso, por lo general se enfoca en que yo me corra antes de que él termine. Así que para hacer mi parte en esto coloco mis manos sobre las de él, de modo que de cierta forma también me estoy acariciando a mi misma.

Ranma se detiene un instante de lo que hace cuando realizo esto, pero puedo sentir que sonríe sobre la piel de mi nuca y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

-Esto me excita aún más- dice con voz ronca, me anoto un triunfo a mi lista.

Continúa entonces con lo que hace, la mano que acaricia mi centro recobra sus movimientos firmes. Yo sigo el rastro de sus dedos, de modo que también llego a mi humedad e introduzco un par de dedos buscando tocar su miembro cuando me penetra.

Lo escucho tragar saliva –Akane- dice mi nombre en un quejido.

Yo le recompenso también gimiendo de placer -¡Oh Ranma! Soy toda tuya.

La mano que esta sobre mis senos la retiro y la subo hasta la altura de mi boca, agarrando con cuidado su dedo índice y lo introduzco entre mis labios. Lo lamo y succiono, como hice unos días atrás con su miembro cuando estábamos en la regadera.

Ante esto detiene los leves embistes un momento y se pega más a mi cuerpo penetrándome con mayor profundidad –amo esta faceta tuya Akane, esto es más estimulante de lo que había pensado y me gusta mucho. Bastante. Te he de confesar que voy a tener un día muy difícil, no sé que haré cada que me ponga duro de solo recordar lo que estas haciendo.

-Termina lo que iniciaste Saotome- lo reto y estiro mi cuello para ver su rostro.

Me mira de esa forma lasciva que me encanta, con tanto deseo que siento que voy a arder con solo este gesto suyo. Así que se estira y yo hago lo mismo y nos besamos, entretejiendo nuestras lenguas y retomando los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos.

Comienzo a sentir una oleada conocida, los espasmos que suelen anunciar la llegada del orgasmo. Gimo en sus labios y él me aferra más a su cuerpo, me aprisiona contra su pecho y puedo sentir el calor de su piel desnuda, es delicioso.

Cuando siento que me corro Ranma separa sus labios de los míos -¡Ay Akane! Amo la sensación de tenerte, te aferras a mi como yo a ti.

Entonces no se detiene, sigue dentro de mí moviendo la cadera para conseguir su liberación. Pero por más que quiero seguir su ritmo y ayudarle lo único que puedo hacer es acariciar el brazo que me sujeta de la cintura mientras mi otra mano busca su rostro por encima de mi cabeza.

-¡Ah! mi cielo- lo aliento mientras mi cuerpo se contrae alrededor de su miembro. Gimo para él.

-¡Oh! ¡Akane!- gruñe cuando siento su semilla llenarme, lo cuál provoca que yo también me queje de satisfacción.

Ranma vuelve a ocultar su rostro en mi cuello un instante mientras nos recuperamos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta al oído.

Un escalofrío me recorre –ha sido el mejor "buenos días" que he tenido en la vida.

-Yo también- sonríe y besa mi mejilla -¿quieres que nos duchemos juntos?

-Sí, eso me gustaría mucho- giro mi rostro para besar su mentón –aunque no me dan muchas ganas de moverme aún.

-Jajaja he creado un monstruo- sonríe satisfecho.

Ranma sale de mí y camina fuera de la cama –espera ahí- me dice y yo lo miro con extrañeza no sé que pretende ahora.

Va desnudo por completo y la verdad es que el espectáculo me gusta, su musculoso cuerpo bien torneado me mata. Llega a mi lado de la cama y entonces levanta las cobijas.

-Futura señora Saotome- me dice y yo sonrío muy feliz de escucharlo nombrarme así.

-¿Dígame?- juego con él.

-Voy a tener el enorme placer de terminar de desvestirle- anuncia y de inmediato me quita el resto del pantalón, luego me siento más recta y levanto los brazos cuando Ranma toma la orilla de la camiseta –ahora, me gusta lo que veo.

-Ya somos dos, señor Saotome.

-Vamos preciosa, si no tuviéramos que trabajar te haría el amor todo el día.

-Lo sé, esas responsabilidades- pongo los ojos en blanco.

Ranma me toma en brazos y así me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo?- pregunta besando juguetonamente mi cuello.

Amo a este hombre.

* * *

Cuando Ranma se estaciona frente al edificio donde esta mi oficina tengo que forzarme a mi misma a hacerme a la idea de que tenemos que separarnos por el momento.

-Ten un lindo día amor- me dice cuando se acerca para besarme, es nuestra nueva rutina de cada mañana.

Yo paso mis manos por sobre sus hombros y juego con su cabello trenzado –tú también ten un buen día mi vida, por favor ten mucho cuidado.

-Lo tendré. Te lo prometo- besa mis pómulos, primero uno y luego el otro, alternando entre ambos sus besos ruidosos, provocándome reír.

-Basta ya- le digo entre risas –debo irme.

-No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que tienes muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Salimos a cenar hoy? Así me cuentas como te fue ayer con tu papá.

-Esta bien- pienso que no es mala idea –por favor con mucho tacto en la junta de Nabiki.

-No tienes nada que temer, todo saldrá bien. Prometo que nos acataremos a las recomendaciones que tenga para realizarlo.

-Gracias- susurro y beso sus labios lentamente. Mordiendo su labio inferior un poco.

-¡Ay amor! Como quisiera no tener que separarme jamás de ti- me dice entre besos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Yo también siento lo mismo.

-Espera ahí- susurra y entonces suspira antes de bajar del auto. Camina hasta el otro extremo y abre la puerta para mi, como siempre –Señorita Tendo- dice ofreciéndome su mano.

Salgo del auto y Ranma coloca una mano en mi espalda baja para acompañarme hasta la puerta de cristal.

-Muchas gracias mi vida- le digo y él me acomoda de frente, toma mi mentón y besa mi mejilla con lentitud.

-Por la tarde te llamo para avisarte como nos ha ido ¿si?

-Gracias.

-Hasta la noche amor.

Se gira y yo entro al lugar, escucho el motor del auto prenderse y agradezco internamente que no haya mucha gente en la recepción.

Camino con seguridad por esta, como todas las mañanas sin importarme si la recepcionista ha visto o no cuando Ranma besa mi mejilla o mi sien o incluso mis labios.

-Buen día señorita Tendo- me dice la chica de hoy.

-Buen día.

Llego hasta los elevadores y llamo el servicio de uno.

-Buenos días Akane- es la voz de Ukyo y yo me giro a verla.

-Buen día- respondo tratando de sonreírle.

-¿Todo bien con Ranma?- me pregunta y yo la miro con los ojos abiertos antes de inspeccionar si alguien la ha oído.

Ella sigue mi mirada y se encoje de hombros –lo siento, no lo pensé.

-No te preocupes, sé que es raro esto. Pero por ahora debe ser así, no puede hacerse público.

El elevador abre las puertas y ambas entramos a este. Para su suerte solo vamos ella y yo, así que suspiro antes de volver a hablar.

-Todo va muy bien con él, lamento mucho el secretismo.

-Lo entiendo, sé que eres una mujer comprometida y mi amigo se ha enamorado de ti ¿no es verdad?

Bajo la mirada avergonzada –sí, es verdad.

-¿Y tú?

-También lo amo.

-Me da mucho gusto por ambos, pero perdona mi intromisión ¿qué va a pasar con tu prometido?

-Vamos a terminar, solo que aún no se puede hacer pública nuestra ruptura por la exhibición.

-Claro, lo entiendo.

Quiero cambiarle el tema -¿qué hay de ti? ¿todo bien con Tsubasa?

-Jaja eso creo- se abraza el cuerpo con ambas manos –la verdad es que no sé si él sienta lo mismo que yo.

-¿Lo amas?

-No sé si es amor aún, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

-¡Uh! Bueno, eso es muy fuerte.

-Lo sé y tengo miedo ¿qué hago si él ya no quiere salir conmigo?

-Tal vez eso no suceda, pienso que…- la miro de lado, es tan raro hablar de estos temas con ella. Entonces el elevador se detiene, llegamos a mi piso –Ukyo ¿te gustaría comer hoy conmigo? Así podemos conocernos más. Eres una gran amiga para Ranma y eso es importante para mi.

Ella sonríe, se ha sonrojado incluso –sí, me gustaría.

-¿A que hora te parece bien vernos?

-¿A las 2?

-Ok, te veré en la recepción a esa hora.

-Gracias.

-Buen día- bajo del elevador y Ukyo agita su mano para despedirse.

Tal vez es una buena idea, al final Ranma me ha contado lo que sucedió entre ellos años atrás y realmente ya no tengo motivos para sentirme celosa. Además él y yo ahora estamos comprometidos y hemos hecho el amor casi diario desde entonces.

No tengo motivos para dudar.

Camino por el pasillo y veo a Hitomi prendiendo su computadora.

-Buen día Akane.

-Bueno día Hitomi ¿cómo ha quedado mi agenda para el día?

Voy abriendo mi oficina mientras la veo tomar de su escritorio su organizador. Ambas pasamos, dejo mi bolso en mi escritorio y que quito la chaqueta para dejarla en el perchero. Los tulipanes blancos están más cerca y ayer por las prisas dejé mis preciosas nuevas rosas cerca de la ventana.

-Bueno- empieza ha hablar Hitomi mientras voy hasta donde se encuentran las rosas rojas –tu hermana ha pedido que vayas con ella a la junta que tiene en DRJ Security.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto alzando la vista para mirar a Hitomi -¿cuándo?

-Hace unos minutos, me la encontré en la recepción.

Salgo de la oficina –vamos- le digo a Hitomi y ella me sigue. Necesito preguntarle a Nabiki el motivo de esto y porque no me lo había informado a mi.

Cuando llego hasta su oficina ella esta hablando con su asistente.

-Buenos días Nabiki- le llamo desde la puerta abierta -¿podemos pasar?

-¡Ah! Buen día Akane, supongo que ya te informó Hitomi sobre que quiero me acompañes a DRJ Security.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento haberles avisado tan de repente, es que se me ocurrió cuando llegue al edificio. Creo que podría ser importante.

-¿Segura? ¿No crees que eso afecte la junta?

-Todo lo contrario, pienso que eso aclarará mejor nuestro objetivo.

-¿Quieres que informe a DRJ Security?

-No hace falta, nosotras nos encargamos ¿cierto Nori?

Nori me mira con los ojos abiertos –sí, no tiene de que preocuparse señorita Tendo, yo daré aviso al señor Tori.

Volteo a ver a mi hermana, no encuentro en su actitud si esto que planea es algo de lo que deba preocuparme –ok, entonces ¿a qué hora nos iremos?

Nabiki se gira a su computadora –nuestra reunión será a las 5, así que podemos comer juntas si quieres e irnos desde ahí.

-Tengo otra reunión ya para comer, lo lamento.

-No hay problema ¿te parece bien irnos a las 4?

-Sí, vendré por ti a esa hora entonces.

-No hay problema, yo paso a tu oficina por ti- responde mi hermana cruzándose de brazos –si eso es todo entonces nos veremos más tarde.

-Seguro.

Tanto Hitomi como yo nos movemos de ahí y caminamos de regreso a mi oficina.

-Anota mi junta de las 5 entonces Hitomi- le indico –después de esa junta no volveré a la oficina- pienso que es más práctico si me quedo a trabajar en mis pendientes desde la oficina de Ranma. Dudo que tenga problemas con eso.

-Muy bien- veo de reojo a Hitomi anotar todo.

-Ok, entonces- me coloco ambas manos a la cadera -¿con qué vamos a empezar hoy?- pregunto cuando llegamos a mi oficina.

-Tienes una llamada con el fotógrafo Mori, es para revisar su agenda de mañana.

-Perfecto- respondo con poco animo, será una mañana de revisar los últimos detalles para Ryugenzawa.

* * *

 **¿No aman a Ranma? Yo sí, tiene tantos detalles monos. *** **ojitos soñadores** *****

 **¿Cómo puedo agradecer sus atenciones, reseñas, porras, críticas, felicitaciones, regaños, recomendaciones y todas sus palabras? Ustedes son lo máximo hermosas!**

GabyCo: Hoy hubo acción jajaja

 **Iselaglezcam: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y bienvenida!**

Estefany Carolina: Jajaja pero una loca buena!

 **Mari-chan 746: Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte!**

Ranma x Akane: Pues he de confesar que no era mala idea.

 **Juany Rdz: Cierto todo! Soun se ha pasado de la raya.**

Yeka453: ¡Pronto! ¡Prooooonto!

 **alexandravw: Ah! El síndrome del lector fanático! Quieres que no termine pero quiere saber como termina! Yo sufro de lo mismo.**

Lila: Mi adorada argentina! Será una muy feliz sengunda parte, lo prometo.

SakuraSaotome: Hermosa! Claro que Ranma no se puede quedar de brazos cruzado, pero no puedo decir nada más. Secreto de escritora.

 **SusyChantilly: Ya casi aparece Shinnosuke!**

Gogoga: Yo creo que sí te va a gustar Nerima Arde. Con respecto a las historias que están planeadas de Disney lamento decirte que no son con Ranma y Akane como protagonistas, son universos alternos de Enredados (en esta historia Flynn es un bartender y Rapunzel una chef) y La Sirenita (Ariel es hija de un chef, rey de la comida estilo Nueva Orleans y Eric es niño mimado de familia adinerada, la historia se sitúa en Hawaii) Pero para la publicación de ambas falta algún tiempo. Yo también amo la forma de ser de Nabiki, es la hermana cool.

 **SARITANIMELOVE: Jajaja prometo que Nerima Arde tendrá encuentros "suculentos"**

azzulaprincess: Pues es que así es Soun, siempre ha obligado a Akane a casarse con Ranma por interés propio sobre todo.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Jajaja gracias por leer! Y bienvenida!**

 **Recuerden que capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	24. Sociedad

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **-Sociedad-**

-Hitomi- la llamo desde mi escritorio cuando termino mi llamada con el fotógrafo y ella llega casi de inmediato.

-¿Necesitas algo Akane?- pregunta con su libreta en mano.

-Por favor me urge que te confirme la aerolínea nuestros pasajes para mañana, avísame ahorita y envíale la información a Mori lo antes posible. Después revisa con Kaoru el taxi para que llegue en tiempo a recogernos del aeropuerto. Y por último, necesito que me ayudes a recopilar fotografías del evento de caridad de DRJ Security, trata de que se vean poco profesionales de preferencia.

-Enseguida te traigo la información del avión.

-Gracias.

-Por supuesto Akane.

Reviso mi reloj de pulsera, son casi las 12. La llamada con Akihiro me ha tomado más tiempo del que pensaba y tengo que llamar a Shinnosuke en cuanto tenga la información de los pasajes de avión.

Me pongo a trabajar en lo que Hitomi trae la información que le he pedido. Decido mandarle un correo a Ryoga con relación al número de apertura que ha planificado junto con el equipo principal de Shinnosuke.

-Listo Akane- me dice cuando entra de nuevo, han pasado unos 20 minutos a lo mucho.

-¿Todo listo?- pregunto sin despegar mis ojos de la pantalla, debo confirmar ahora los invitados de mi padre para la exhibición. Además de las reservaciones de Nerima Corp. para la gala previa al evento.

 _Debo comprar un vestido, lo había olvidado_ , pienso.

-Sí, mañana el vuelo sale a las 9 de la mañana y llegarán a Ryugenzawa a las 11. ¿Quieres que envíe un servicio de taxi a tu casa para el aeropuerto?

Alzo la vista, estoy jugando con mi dije de estrella –mmm… no, no hace falta.

-Esta bien. El mensajero ya ha salido por tu pasaje de abordar y llevará el del señor Mori por la tarde.

-Muchas gracias, por favor que se lleven esas rosas rojas- le indico mirando las flores casi marchitas.

-Me las llevaré de una vez.

-Espera- me levanto de mi lugar y camino hasta el arreglo, suspiro y arranco una flor que aún esta de buen ver –listo.

-Ok.

Hitomi toma el arreglo y se lo lleva. Mientras la flor la llevo hasta el librero, decido guardarla dentro del libro más grueso que tengo para secarla. Una cursilería, lo sé, pero he amado este arreglo en particular porque son las flores que me ha obsequiado previo a nuestra primera noche juntos.

Suspiro.

Luego frunzo el ceño.

Tengo que llamar a Shinnosuke y no puedo seguir posponiendo esa llamada. Levanto el teléfono y marco mientras me siento en el sillón que esta cerca de la ventana.

Pasa el timbrado por completo y nadie responde. Vuelvo a intentarlo y esta vez al cuarto timbre responde.

 _-¿Diga?-_ responde algo agitado.

-Hola, soy yo- quiero sonar amigable -¿interrumpo algo?

 _-Hola cariño, es muy bueno oír tu voz. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo listo para mañana?-_ escucho que toma aire – _estaba ejercitándome un poco, algo de lagartijas con el pie bueno-_ suspira.

-¿No te lastimas?

- _Al contrario, me sirve para fortalecer los músculos. Dime ¿a que debo tu llamada?_

-Era para avisarte la hora en la que el vuelo llegará a Ryugenzawa.

 _-¡Que bien! Por cierto, iremos por ustedes al aeropuerto._

-No hace falta, podemos tomar un taxi.

 _-¿Estas segura?_

-Sí, Hitomi ya está agendándolo en conjunto con Kaoru.

 _-Mmm..._

-No pasa nada, además llegaremos a las 11 aproximadamente al aeropuerto.

 _-¿Era el vuelo más temprano?_

-Sí. ¿Tienes listo el vuelo de regreso?

 _-Sí cariño, llegaremos el jueves a las 12 a Tokio._

-Tu cita con el médico ¿a que hora será?

 _-Es a las 2 de la tarde así que podemos comer cerca del hospital antes de mi cita._

-Supongo que es buena idea. ¿Tu vuelo de regreso a que hora sale?

 _-Hasta las 11 de la noche, era el más tarde._

Tengo que ser cariñosa, no puedo sonar tan despegada -¿era el más tarde entonces? Es una lástima. ¿De verdad debes volver?

 _-Sí, además Ryoga vendrá conmigo._

-No lo sabía- esto si que es una sorpresa -¿tan pronto?

 _-Sin importar lo que diga el médico debo empezar a entrenar la rutina que tendremos en la exhibición. Bueno, las modificaciones que le haremos. Todo el equipo vendrá conmigo._

-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

 _-El fin de semana._

Recuerdo entonces la llamada que tuvo Ryoga el sábado por la noche.

-¿Y porqué no me habías avisado?

 _-¿Tenía que avisarte?-_ ahora suena mordaz y prefiero no seguírle el juego.

-No realmente, pero entonces no tenía caso hablar con Ryoga sobre la exhibición.

Shinnosuke suspira y luego suelta una risita de cansancio – _la verdad es que no tendrías porque preocuparte. Te pido una disculpa si no he estado en mis sentidos pero la verdad la fisura ha venido a estropear mi vida. No he podido entrenar como siempre y sobre todo te tengo lejos de mí. Te extraño Akane y espero que mañana podamos estar juntos._

Me muerdo el labio antes de responder –yo también te extraño- suspiro -mañana nos veremos y todo estará bien ¿sí?

 _-Si cariño, soy un tonto. Discúlpame._

-No tienes de que disculparte, han sido unas semanas difíciles.

 _-Cierto. Pero mañana podré volver a besarte y eso me tiene muy contento._

-Lo sé, yo también lo ansío- miento, miento terriblemente y trato de mentir lo mejor que pueda.

Detesto todo esto.

 _-Hasta mañana cariño._

-Hasta mañana cielo.

Cuelga y yo respiro profundamente, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad. No, definitivamente no pienso que la reacción de Ranma cuando le diga lo de mañana sea tranquila.

* * *

Dan las 2 de la tarde y tomo mi bolso, ha sido obviamente un día muy ocupado y trato de dejar los menores pendientes, aquellos que pueda manejar a distancia a partir de mañana. Pero aún debo cumplir con Ukyo y evidentemente con mi hermana.

-Ya es hora de comer Hitomi- le digo cuando salgo de mi oficina, cerrándola tras de mí –deja eso para después.

-Sí Akane, provecho- sonríe y yo la imito, luego camino de largo hasta los elevadores.

Cuando llego a la recepción Ukyo ya esta ahí esperando.

-Lamento la tardanza- le explico y ella niega con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, acabo de llegar.

-Vamos.

Salimos del edificio y aunque el día se ve precioso a la distancia se ven algunas nubes que amenazan con lluvia más tarde.

-¿A dónde recomiendas que vayamos?- pregunto mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Jajaja ¿así que Ranma ya se quejó sobre mis descubrimientos?

-Algo así- me encojo de hombros.

-Hay un restaurante de comida China muy bueno a un par de cuadras.

-Me parece bien.

La dejo guiarnos.

-Y dime- comienzo a hablar mientras vamos llegando al restaurante -¿cómo te has sentido en tu nuevo puesto de trabajo?

-Pues ha sido un cambio raro- responde mirándome con cautela, se detiene y mira ahora la puerta del restaurante –hemos llegado.

Abro la puerta y ambas entramos. Un chico de traje azul nos recibe y nos lleva a nuestra mesa. Nos sentamos, aún en silencio y ordenamos algo de tomar mientras revisamos la carta.

-¿Te parece bien que ordene por ambas?- pregunta Ukyo sin despegar la vista del menú.

-Seguro, será interesante- dejo sobre la mesa la carta y reviso mi teléfono. Ningún mensaje.

-Ok- hace una seña para llamar al mesero y comienza a ordenar.

Mientras ella pide nuestros alimentos no sé si deba mandarle un mensaje a Ranma para avisarle que en un rato acompañaré a mi hermana a la junta también. Por supuesto que debo avisarle, así que comienzo a teclear.

*Hola mi vida, solo quería avisarte

*que Nabiki me ha pedido acompañarla

*a su junta con ustedes.

Ranma no responde nada, seguro esta ocupado ya que de lo contrario habría contestado de inmediato.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta Ukyo y yo alzo la vista del teléfono, ella me mira curiosa pero con amabilidad.

-Sí, lo siento. Estaba revisando algo de la oficina.

-Te ves preocupada.

-No, todo bien- respondo tratando de restarle importancia a mis nervios -¿Te ha ido bien con la mudanza desde China?

-Ja ¡Qué va!- contesta ella con fastidio mientras extiende la servilleta de tela sobre sus piernas –ha sido una cosa fastidiosa, jamás se me ha dado bien eso de la organización o de las mudanzas.

-¿Te has mudado con frecuencia?

-Algo, por el trabajo principalmente.

-¿Dónde más has vivido?

-Bueno cuando empecé como estudiante solía trasladarme por toda China, luego obtuve una beca para trabajar y estudiar en América Latina.

-¡Ah!

-Jajaja sí, es por eso que conozco muchos restaurantes del tipo.

-Gracias por cierto- le digo y extiendo mi servilleta también.

-No hay de que.

-Dice Ranma que no sueles compartir esa clase de descubrimientos.

-Bueno, porque no sabe apreciarlos. Si le recomendé "Bendito" fue porque me gusto la forma en como bailaron el sábado. Jamás me había llamado un domingo de madrugada para algo así.

Me sonrojo y ella ríe.

-Se nota que te quiere mucho y que le importas demasiado- dice ella con un tono de voz más bajo.

-¿Es algo malo?

Me mira con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Para quién?

-¿Para ti tal vez?

Suelta un poco de aire y baja los hombros –es muy raro para mí.

Comienzo a analizarla, se nota triste pero no puedo descubrir si es por que Ranma me ama o por que ella sienta algo más por él.

-Ukyo ¿sientes algo por Ranma?- prefiero ser directa, no somos unas niñas.

-Lo quiero.

La miro ladeando un poco la cabeza, soy consciente que me muerdo la mejilla por dentro. Sí, estoy nerviosa de lo que pueda contarme ella sobre su relación con el hombre que amo.

-No te voy a mentir Akane- habla mientras juega con los cubiertos que están a cada lado de los platos frente a ella.

-Esta bien- le respondo y entonces me mira –no lo hagas.

-Ranma y yo, bueno ¿cómo decirlo? tenemos cierta historia.

-Algo me ha contado él.

Ella sonríe y vuelve a bajar la mirada –imagino que sí. Entonces no estoy equivocada.

-¿Equivocada?

-Ranma en verdad te ama.

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?

-Sabes- vuelve a mirarme, esta vez recarga sobre la mesa los codos mientras junta sus manos entrelazando los dedos para colocar sobre estos su barbilla –Kaori jamás quiso saber nada sobre mi relación con Ranma ¿entiendes el motivo?

-No.

-Porque creo que a ella le daba lo mismo si Ranma le era o no fiel.

¡Oh! Me pregunto si Kaori le era fiel a Ranma, tras lo que dice Ukyo sumado a lo que comentó Cologne la noche del sábado solo puedo pensar en que ella tal vez estaba enamorada de otro hombre en verdad.

No quiero pensar mal de una persona que ya no esta viva y en cierta forma la entiendo, el corazón no se puede mandar u obligar a nada que no sea real. Yo no amo a Shinnosuke y si me viera obligada a casarme con él eso no cambiaría lo que siento, mi corazón le pertenece enteramente a Ranma.

-¿Quiéres entonces que te cuente?- pregunta sonrojada.

Trago saliva –solo si tu quieres contarme.

-Jaja eres muy educada- responde y cierra un instante los ojos -¿qué tan bien conoces a Tsubasa?

Su pregunta me sorprende, no puedo evitar parpadear mientras medito que responderle –somos buenos amigos.

-¿Sólo amigos?

 _¡Qué! ¿Acaso insinúa que Tsubasa y yo seamos algo más?_ , pienso que tal vez esta celosa.

-Sí- no puedo evitar reirme, pero Ukyo me mira seria y me detengo -¿estás acaso celosa de mí?

-Tú lo estas de mí ¿no es cierto?- suena más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

-Admito que lo estaba, pero ahora entiendo la relación que tienes con Ranma.

Ukyo baja la mirada entristecida.

-Tsubasa te interesa de verdad ¿no?- pregunto.

Ella asiente –estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Es gracioso e inteligente, interesante y adora ayudarme a preparar nuevos platillos, además.

-¿Además?

Alza la vista y suspira, es el gesto de una mujer perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada –no puedo dejar de pensar en él, su ausencia me hace falta cuando debe salir de la ciudad por trabajo.

La miro fascinada, la forma en como se siente Ukyo con relación a Tsubasa es la misma manera en como yo me siento por Ranma. Me doy cuenta que somos más parecidas de lo que hubiese podido esperar.

-Tsubasa ha sido solo un buen amigo para mí, lo conocí por las campañas que hemos realizado junto con él en algunas ocasiones.

Ukyo se muerde el labio inferior, la veo bajar las manos y sus brazos se mueven ligeramente. Seguro esta jugando con la servilleta de tela.

-¿Crees que él pudiera enamorarse de mí?

Sonrío mientras inspiro un poco de aire, su nerviosismo me causa simpatía –creo que ya lo esta, jamás había visto a Tsubasa con la misma mujer por tanto tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, además eres totalmente su tipo.

-Jajaja lo dices por ser amable- vuelve a alzar la mirada, la noto más relajada ahora.

-Es cierto, las chicas independientes e interesantes siempre le han llamado la atención pero además que sea una excelente cocinera creo que lo mata.

-Ha salido con muchas mujeres hermosas, actrices y modelos.

-¡Pero tú eres hermosa! ¿Porqué creías que me sentía celosa de ti? Cuando te vi con Ranma, siendo tan cariñosa y afable no pude evitar pensar que algo pasaba entre ustedes.

Ríe ligeramente encogiéndose de hombros –lo lamento mucho.

El mesero vuelve con nuestra orden, yo contemplo los platos con asombro mientras Ukyo ríe nuevamente.

-Te juro que todo es delicioso.

La miro a los ojos –lo imagino.

Durante la comida platicamos sobre el baile del sábado, Ukyo me cuenta que casi ha asistido a todos los bailes que la empresa de Ranma ha dado. Me cuenta que por lo general hacen en promedio unas 4 fiestas al año por distintos motivos, pero que la más importante es la de caridad.

También me platica sobre la tortura que fue mudarse de China, que había tomado la decisión porque pensó que su novio en turno sería algún día su esposo. Es un chef igual que ella y a él se le había presentado la oportunidad de su vida para trabajar en un restaurante con estrellas Michelin.

Ukyo tenía un buen trabajo en ese momento en China, pero por su novio lo dejo. No se arrepiente porque al final él le ha ayudado a conseguir un puesto mejor, pero me confía que hubo momentos en los que dudó de él. Pensó que tal vez la dejaría abandonada a su suerte por su carrera.

Aunque con el tiempo terminaron su noviazgo por mutuo acuerdo, la relación se estaba volviendo monótona para ambos y a pesar de todo quedaron en muy buenos términos.

Vuelvo a envidiarla, quisiera que fuera así de fácil mi ruptura con Shinnosuke.

Luego un día, en una fiesta que se realizó en el restaurante donde Ukyo había entrado a trabajar recién su llegada a Japón, conoció a Tsubasa. Todo esto porque el actor había pedido hablar con el chef.

Ukyo pensó que sería para felicitarle pero resultó ser todo lo contrario, Tsubasa quería presentar una queja ya que es alérgico a la grasa de los lacteos y Ukyo no había tomado en serio esa advertencia cuando preparó los platos para su mesa.

Durante la cena Tsubasa comenzó a sentirse mal y lo peor es que al día siguiente tenía llamado para grabar muy temprano. Estaba tan molesto que por eso pidió hablar con el chef.

Cuando Ukyo salió para hablar con el cliente, Tsubasa simplemente no dijo nada. En cambio salió corriendo del establecimiento y su chofer lo llevó lejos. Al hospital, según se enteró Ukyo días después.

Y es que el muy tonto simplemente no pudo reclamarle nada cuando la vio. En cambio un par de días después la invitó a cenar enviándole una cesta con manzanas en lugar de flores.

-Y con todo esto ¿aún dudas de las intenciones de Tsubasa?- le pregunto mientras el mesero recoge nuestros platos.

-Jaja bueno, tu ya sabes como es esto, los hombres suelen interesarse a veces por una y son atentos y caballerosos y todo parece perfecto. Pero conforme pasa el tiempo la relación se enfría, la magia se escapa y lo que antes parecía emocionante o novedoso se vuelven costumbres desagradables.

Asiento por cortesía, pero no, yo no sé como funciona eso de salir con hombres y ser cortejada. Siempre estuve con Shinnosuke, hasta que llegó Ranma.

Pero no puedo imaginarme saliendo con alguien que no sea él ahora, mucho menos porque nos hemos comprometido, pero sobre todo porque lo amo.

-Pues no lo sabría- respondo honestamente con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! He sido muy grosera, discúlpame Akane- se lleva una mano a la altura de sus labios –lo siento, no quise ser insensible.

-No pasa nada, es normal. No toda la gente es comprometida desde chica.

-Yo lo fui.

La miro sin entenderle.

-Ranma y yo estuvimos comprometidos.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Jajaja no duró evidentemente y mejor así. Aunque.

-¿Aunque?- no puedo evitar alzar las cejas por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

-Ya debes saber lo que sucedió entre nosotros cuando eramos jóvenes ¿no?

Me debato entre mentir o decirle que lo sé.

-Por supuesto que sí- responde ella antes de que lo haga yo -¿te gustaría saber realmente lo que sucedió? Porque Ranma debe tener su propia versión de los hechos y debe ser fatal.

Siento que la sangre abandona mi cuerpo.

-Ok- hablo en automático, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta en que momento se abrió mi boca para contestarle.

-¿Te gustaría que pidamos un café? Aún tengo tiempo de comida.

-Esta bien.

Ukyo vuelve a llamar al mesero y ordena café para ambas.

-Ranma había prometido ayudarme con una tarea, no recuerdo ni siquiera de que se trataba. Yo fui hasta su casa y cuando llegué estaba muy enojado, había tenido una discusión con su madre porque se enteró que estaba comprometido, de una extraña que llegaría a vivir como su vecina en unos días- Ukyo hace una pausa cuando el mesero vuelve casi enseguida con nuestras bebidas.

-Te refieres a cuando se mudó Kaori a un lado de Ranma.

-Correcto- da un sorbo a su café y yo la imito.

-Pero ¿cómo es que tu accediste?

-Estaba muy molesto y luego se puso triste, muy triste. Me dijo que temía perder su virginidad con una extraña a quien podría no importarle lo que él sintiera, ¿y que pasaba si es que él llegaba a sentir algo por ella y ella no le correspondía? Por supuesto mi amigo siempre ha sido un falso, demuestra una cara al mundo cuando por dentro es todo dulzura y preocupación. Esa clase de cosas le preocupan, la aceptación de los que ama.

Sigo mirándola con curiosidad cuando habla.

-Para mí era una ofensa lo que me pedía, una locura. Así que me fui. Llegué a mi casa y no pude evitar meditar lo que Ranma decía. Por una parte me parecía coherente, pero otra parte de mí sabía que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría si yo aceptaba su petición- Ukyo hace una pausa, baja la vista y acaricia su labio inferior con la yema de su dedo índice –luego recordé que años atrás me había dado mi primer beso, tenía novio en ese entonces pero aún no me habían besado. Una tontería, lo sé, pero recién comenzaba con él y era demasiado tímido.

Ukyo me mira y puedo ver alegría en sus ojos -no te voy a mentir Akane, me sentí emocionada cuando Ranma me besó. Debes admitir que es un chico muy guapo y además es cariñoso.

-¿Entonces tú sentías algo más por él?

Ella asiente –sí, no soy de piedra.

Mi corazón se agita, esta confesión es dolorosa para mi. No es lo mismo saber que Ranma estuvo casado y que ahora es viudo a hablar con una mujer que sentía amor por el hombre de mi vida. La sensación es desagradable.

-Pero Ranma dijo que tú no- ni siquiera sé como terminar de decirle lo que mis pensamientos gritan en mi cabeza, el terror de mis celos hecho realidad.

Ukyo suspira –todo cambio después de que aceptara acostarme con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cambio para ti o para él?

-No conseguí excitarlo Akane, es la realidad. Aún cuando era un chico de menos de 20 años me fue totalmente difícil hacer que él sintiera atracción carnal por mi. Eso por supuesto fue un aviso para mí, el cariño que yo sentía por él no podría jamás ser algo distinto a una amistad. Y para cuando terminamos de hacerlo me reconcilie con la idea de tenerlo como mi amigo solamente. Entendí que no quería perderlo en mi vida y ser algo más no era buena idea.

-Perdóname pero sigo sin entender porque aceptaste acostarte con él.

Sonríe de medio lado -tenía que intentarlo, tenía que saber si él y yo podíamos ser compatibles, ser algo más, ser amantes.

-¿Pero así?

-Una completa estupidez ¿no?- alza su hombro derecho en un gesto de resignación a la par que tuerce los labios –dame el beneficio de la edad, casi no tenía experiencia en el amor.

-Con lo que me han contado siento que alguno de los dos se aprovechó del otro- niego con la cabeza.

-Tal vez yo, Ranma solo quería vivir una experiencia con alguien conocido y que sabía le quería.

-Creo que él se aprovechó de eso Ukyo.

-Tal vez tengas razón- una lágrima sale de sus ojos pero de inmediato la limpia con su mano.

-Lo lamento.

-Fue hace mucho.

-Ranma se siente pésimo por haberte obligado.

Abre los ojos mucho y se sonroja –él no me obligó.

-¿No piensas que fue chantaje?

-No, no lo fue. No es como si se hubiese aprovechado de mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio ahora, mientras termino mi taza de café ella me mira más relajada.

-Imagino que ha mejorado en la cama.

Me contengo que escupir el café -esto es muy raro.

-Lo es.

Ambas reímos a la par.

-Espero que- comienza a hablar y de repente se detiene.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, yo no quiero que pienses que entre Ranma y yo han ocurrido más cosas- agita ambas manos frente a ella para acompañar su negación –porque no ha sido así, lo que sucedió entre nosotros hace años fue un terrible error y te pido una disculpa por el modo en como le trato, a veces soy demasiado efusiva y me volví más cariñosa con él cuando enviudó. Pero ahora que te ha encontrado te prometo que me mantendré al margen. En verdad solo somos amigos y yo, yo estoy enamorada de Tsubasa.

La miro sorprendida de sus palabras, que salen a golpes de su boca de manera presurosa. Su voz suena a verdadero arrepentimiento –gracias.

Ella sonríe en respuesta.

Pedimos la cuenta y tras una ardua discusión por el pago de la misma termina invitándome la comida. Yo le exijo me deje invitarla lo más pronto posible.

Cuando salimos del restaurante nos sorprende ver que el cielo ya se ha puesto gris por completo.

-Probablemente ahora si llueva más tarde- sonríe Ukyo mientras caminamos de regreso a la oficina.

-Espero que no.

-Akane ¿puedo preguntar que pasará con tu compromiso?

No nos detenemos cuando ella me pregunta lo que ya temía tener que responderle.

-Voy a terminar con él- le explico.

-¿Y la compañía? Shinnosuke es la imagen ¿no es verdad?

-Ese es el problema Ukyo- mi voz suena lúgubre.

-Lo lamento mucho Akane.

-No te preocupes, vamos a resolverlo de la mejor manera.

-Shinnosuke parece muy amable, no he tenido la suerte de conocerlo aún pero por las entrevistas que he visto y lo que me ha platicado Tsubasa me da esa impresión.

-Sí, es amable.

De repente nos quedamos en silencio.

-Yo no te juzgo ¿sabes?- me dice de repente –y entiendo que al corazón no se manda.

-No, es verdad, no se manda y yo no puedo obligar al mío a no amar a Ranma por mucho que siga comprometida con Shinnosuke.

Casi estamos por llegar cuando nos detengo en la esquina.

-Ukyo ¿en la oficina comentan algo respecto a Ranma? Porque he de ser sincera, no he sido nada discreta.

-La verdad no he escuchado nada, pero estaré atenta y si me entero de algo prometo decirte.

-Gracias.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta dan las 4 de la tarde, sé que ya esa hora de irnos porque mi hermana toca a la puerta de mi oficina.

-Noc, noc- dice con una sonrisa en los labios, su bolso en el brazo y su chaqueta doblada entre sus manos -¿lista?

-Dame un segundo- respondo mientras termino de enviarle a Hitomi mi itinerario de mañana para que lo envíe por fax al asistente de Shinnosuke con la hoja membretada –lista.

Me levanto y tomo mi bolso de la mesa. Camino hasta donde Nabiki y salimos del lugar, cierro la puerta tras de mí y me despido de Hitomi.

-Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- le explico.

-Suerte Akane, te veré el jueves.

-Hasta el jueves.

Nabiki y yo caminamos en silencio hasta los elevadores. Al subir nos topamos con algunos chicos de contabilidad y todos saludan respetuosamente a Nabiki. Ellos bajan un piso después del que abordamos y entonces nos quedamos solas el resto del trayecto.

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta mi hermana.

-No tendría porque estarlo.

-Lo sé, solo quería preguntar.

Vamos directo al sótano, mi hermana no ha pedido su coche a la entrada. Abre la cajuela y deja su chaqueta dentro, luego subimos al auto y arranca.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te admiro Akane, estás dispuesta a todo por defender tu relación con Ranma- la veo ponerse las gafas de sol a pesar de que el clima no ha mejorado.

Las palabras de Nabiki me hacen cosquillas en la piel, lo que me dice es intenso.

-¿Eso te molesta?- pregunto porque no se a bien como tomarme lo que dice.

-No, claro que no- su voz suena relajada ya, incluso suelta una risita –es solo que creo que es lo más valiente que te he visto hacer, digo Ranma ha venido a matarte pero todo cambio en cuanto se conocieron. Creo que si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar no habría permitido que se acercara a mí.

Me muerdo el labio –con Ranma todo fue muy raro desde un inicio, como si despertara de un largo sueño.

Nabiki asiente y prende el estereo –esperemos que esta junta nos ayude a resolver el problema que tendríamos que enfrentar con Shinnosuke cuando rompas tu compromiso con él. ¿Estás segura que quieres ir mañana a Ryugenzawa? Tal vez ya no valga la pena la publicación en la revista ¿no te parece?

-Tenemos la exhibición en puerta, lo hago por ese evento.

-Ya.

El resto del camino voy en silencio, mirando por la ventana, tarareando la música que suena en el auto. Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa.

Cuando llegamos al edificio mi vientre cobra vida al mirar las lustrosas letras de la compañía de Ranma. La única vez que he estado aquí Ranma me propuso matrimonio, bailamos apasionadamente, nos besamos hasta el cansancio y luego me prometió hacerme el amor esa noche.

Sí, mi cuerpo recuerda.

-Gracias- le digo al guardia que abre la puerta del auto para ayudarme a bajar.

-Bienvenida señorita Tendo.

-Vamos Akane- me dice Nabiki cuando pasa a mi lado.

Camino tras ella cuando entra al edificio, se quita las gafas oscuras y las guarda en su bolso. Justo hemos pasado la puerta de cristal cuando escucho el tronido de relámpagos en el cielo, la tormenta se acerca.

-Bienvenidas señoritas Tendo- nos recibe una chica muy guapa, de grandes ojos castaños, vestida en un traje rojo oscuro, con una falda de lápiz pegada a sus caderas y un cinturón café claro rodeando su pequeña cintura. Lleva el cabello, también castaño, recogido en una coleta alta –soy Mai Yukimura, la asistente del señor Saotome, es un gusto conocerlas.

-Mucho gusto Mai- responde mi hermana ofreciéndole la mano, yo la imito.

Debo reconocer que Mai es muy bonita y extremadamente amable.

-Ranma me ha pedido las guíe hasta la oficina del señor Tori, por aquí.

Mai nos lleva hasta el elevador que conozco, gracias a Ranma. Imagino que iremos al mismo piso a donde está su oficina pero estoy equivocada del todo cuando el elevador se detiene un piso antes.

-Por aquí- habla Mai caminando un poco por delante de nosotras, llegamos a unas puertas dobles de hierro, muy similares a las de la oficina de Ranma.

La chica, quien tras verla ya con cuidado debe tener al menos 26 años, digita algo en el panel de cristal que esta junto a la puerta y estas se abren al mismo tiempo.

-Adelante por favor- dice moviéndose a un lado para dejarnos pasar -¿puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

-Para mí un té por favor- responde Nabiki.

-Lo mismo- digo cuando Mai me mira sonriente.

-Enseguida.

Nabiki y yo caminamos hasta la pequeña sala que esta al inicio de la enorme oficina. Es parecida en tamaño a la oficina de Ranma, solo que la distribución es distinta. Hay una pared, junto a la sala, repleta de libros dando la impresión más de una librería que de un despacho.

Al fondo esta el enorme ventanal coronado por el escritorio de cristal prolijamente ordenado. Solo hay un ordenador portátil cerrado y unas cuantas carpetas blancas a un lado, junto con un par de bolígrafos plateados y eso es todo.

Sigo analizando la oficina, donde Ranma tiene fotografías Saffron tiene las paredes adornadas por unos cuadros enormes en óleo de paisajes marítimos.

Me levanto del asiento y camino hasta los estantes de madera que están al otro extremo de la habitación, llenos de trofeos y esculturas de hierro. Y entonces lo veo, al centro de aquel santuario está exhibido el collar que pertenecía a Kaori Saotome.

-Vaya- las palabras salen de mis labios en voz baja.

De pronto escucho nuevamente la puerta abrirse y me giro asustada, pensando en que me descubra Saffron reconociendo esta prenda. Asustada en que se de cuenta que sé su secreto, que sé él y Kaori se amaban.

Pero solo es Mai con nuestras bebidas.

-¿Van a tardar mucho tu jefe y el señor Tori?- pregunta Nabiki mientras le recibe a Mai la taza de té.

-Solo unos minutos más señorita Tendo, su junta previa se ha alargado más de lo esperado.

-No te preocupes Mai- hablo tomando mi taza de té cuando regreso a la sala –gracias.

Ella asiente –será mejor que vaya por la documentación que mi jefe ha solicitado para esta junta. Con su permiso.

Mai sale de la oficina dejándonos nuevamente solas.

-El té está delicioso- habla mi hermana saboreando sus labios cuando huele el té de su taza.

-¿Sí?

-Es una mezcla de manzanilla con durazno, huele dulce.

Poso mis labios en la orilla de la taza, sintiendo el calor del vapor del té, el aroma inunda mi nariz. Huele bien, muy bien.

Mientras doy el primer sorbo la puerta se abre y mi corazón brinca emocionado en mi pecho al verlo. No puedo evitar sonreír como tonta.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuvimos una emergencia que resolver- habla Saffron cuando entra a la oficina, seguido de Ranma y Hinako.

Mi prometido se acerca de inmediato a mi –hola amor- dice sonriente besando mi frente –lamento no haber podido responder tu mensaje, hemos tenido un día de locura. Me da gusto tenerte aquí.

-Hola- le respondo fascinada, como una adolescente enamorada.

-Buenas tardes- habla Hinako cuando se acerca a mi hermana y a mí para saludarnos –espero el té que he pedido a Mai les sirviera sea de su agrado.

Ambas respondemos al unísono –esta delicioso.

Yo sonrío cuando Hinako acaricia mi hombro –me da gusto.

-Señoritas- comienza a hablar Ranma tomando mi mano en el proceso, aún de pie junto a mí –será mejor empezar esta junta. Por favor Hinako y Saffron tomen asiento.

Sus socios le obedecen colocándose en el sillón frente a nosotras cuando Ranma se los pide y él hace lo mismo, en el momento entra de nuevo Mai con varios folders color negro en las manos.

-Aquí tienes Ranma- habla entregándole la carga.

-Gracias Mai, por favor trae más té para el resto y si es posible algo dulce de comer- Ranma le guiña un ojo y ella sonríe mostrando los dientes.

-Enseguida.

Se nota que se llevan bien.

-Nabiki- comienza a hablar Ranma, soltando mi mano para repartir los folders a los presentes –hemos pedido esta reunión para discutir el tema sobre como pensamos cuidar Nerima Corp. de las deudas que tiene Shinnosuke Ryugen con los Dragones Rojos y con la sociedad amazónica.

-Entiendo perfecto lo que quieres decir Ranma, no hace falta el discurso protocolario- Nabiki sonríe de lado –dime ¿cómo piensas salvar la vida de mi hermana y la empresa de mi familia?

-Me encanta que sea directa señorita Tendo- habla Saffron esta vez, acomodándose mejor en su lugar al desabotonar su saco –Akane Tendo no tiene la culpa de los pecados de Ryugen- esta vez me mira cuando habla –por mucho que desearía verlo pagar con la misma moneda su falta de ética.

Me quedo seria mirándole, pero no respondo.

-Sin embargo si algo sé bien es sobre el amor verdadero, es una rareza de este mundo que debe cuidarse de todo. Y a veces no lo valoramos- se detiene al hablar, cerrando un instante los ojos –es por eso que estamos dispuestos a hablar con la sociedad amazónica. Los dragones rojos no buscan sangre derramada.

-¿Y porqué no matar directamente a Ryugen? Fue él quien asesinó a Kaori Saotome ¿no es cierto?- mi hermana quiere cortar los discursos y va directo al punto.

-Sería demasiado fácil, demasiado piadoso, demasiada cortesía- responde Saffron alzando la barbilla ligeramente –es una expiación, no un indulto señorita Tendo.

-¿Y matar a mi hermana sería la perdición de Ryugen según ustedes?- Nabiki ríe sardónicamente.

Hinako y Saffron se miran entre sí, serios sin responder. En ese instante entra nuevamente Mai con una charola en las manos.

-Gracias Mai, puedes retirarte- habla Ranma de inmediato, poniéndose de pie para tomar de las manos de la chica la charola –por favor confirma la reservación que tengo para esta noche y mi agenda para mañana.

-Sí Ranma, con permiso- responde Mai antes de salir de la oficina y cerrarla tras ella.

Trato de levantarme para ayudar a Ranma con las bebidas pero él niega con la cabeza y vuelvo a sentarme. Deja la charola en la mesa de centro y tanto Saffron como Hinako se acercan para tomar las tazas de té. Adicional a las bebidas hay tartaletas de frutas y platos para servir.

-Por favor- nos invita Ranma a tomar de la comida –las he ordenado especialmente, son de una pastelería francesa.

-Gracias- responde Nabiki acercándose para tomar una de las tartaletas.

-Señorita Tendo- habla Hinako ahora mientras nos servimos todos algo de la charola –entiendo perfectamente su preocupación, es natural, estamos hablando de la vida de su hermana. Pero le aseguro que por eso mismo lo que piden las amazonas es simple justicia, una vida importante para su clan se perdió años atrás. ¿No exigiría usted lo mismo si se tratara de su hermana?

-El pago justo, ni más, ni menos. Eso es lo que exigiría.

-Para las amazonas ese es el pago justo. Pero hemos preparado una alternativa, arruinar a Shinnosuke.

-Sé que dirás que no es alternativa, Nerima Corp. está dentro de ese plan evidentemente- habla Ranma ahora, vuelve a tomar mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Nabiki ladea la cabeza un poco, mirando nuestras manos y luego de nueva cuenta a mi –¿entiendes lo que pides Akane? La solución real para nosotros sería denunciar a DRJ Security por intento de asesinato.

-Jajaja eso no serviría de nada señorita Tendo- habla Saffron ahora -¿comprende nuestro alcance?

-Entiendo que son como una mafia- responde ella.

-Somos protectores, no nos confunda con ladrones de poca monta.

-Protegen a cambio de algo señor Saffron, no quiera ponerse una capa y un logotipo de héroe en el pecho.

-Es usted difícil de convencer. Veo que no le agradamos.

-Han venido a romper a mi familia ¿porqué habría de creer en ustedes?

-Porque nosotros no somos quienes pensaron en el asesinato de Akane Tendo- habla Hinako ahora.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta Nabiki notablemente impactada.

-Fue idea mía- responde Ranma y mi hermana lo mira sin poder evitar abrir la boca.

-Yo- comienza a hablar Nabiki, negando con su cabeza al mismo tiempo –creí que te estaban obligando tus socios y las amazonas.

-No- sigue hablando, acaricia mis dedos en el proceso cuando baja la mirada –fui yo quien propuso matar a la prometida de Shinnosuke Ryugen. Y desde que conocí a Akane es una decisión que he lamentado cada día que pasa. Las amazonas solo querían justicia.

-Y entonces ¿no puedes simplemente cambiar de decisión? Llevar a Shinnosuke a la carcel ¿tal vez?

-No es tan simple Nabiki- ahora intervengo yo –una amazona está obsesionada con Ranma y la única manera de ganarnos el favor del resto por completo es ofreciendo esto, ofreciendo la caída de Shinnosuke.

-¿Qué pasará con Nerima Corp.?- ahora mi hermana tiene un tono de voz preocupado -¿Qué pasará con Shinnosuke? Es casi como un hermano para nosotras.

-Es por eso que la hemos llamado a junta señorita Tendo- responde Saffron, mirando a Nabiki de forma cariñosa algo que agradezco. Imagino que no tiene malas intenciones solo es un hombre enamorado que perdió a la mujer de su vida dos veces –queremos comprar su empresa.

-¿Y después?

-La compra la hará usted misma, en estos documentos se encuentra su contrato de trabajo para que pertenezca a DRJ Security desde hoy.

-¿Eso sería legal?

-Con el tiempo te volverás socia. Cuando eso ocurra las acciones de Nerima Corp. serán tuyas de nuevo.

-Confiar en ustedes, de que me devuelvan Nerima Corp. ¿mientras nos absorben?- responde Nabiki.

-Firmaremos un acuerdo Nabiki, será totalmente legal- responde Ranma.

-Y ¿porqué no Akane?- esta vez mi hermana muerde la tartaleta que está entre sus manos.

-Sería conflicto de intereses. Lo sabes- respondo con los labios apretados.

-Creo que sería más fácil, como la esposa de Ranma podríamos realizar una fusión entre ambas empresas.

-¿Y el señor Ryugen?- pregunta Hinako –para él será más fácil buscar la forma de arruinar estos planes que propone cuando Akane y Ranma se casen. La fusión que propone tendría que realizarse posterior al matrimonio.

-Que se casen sin que nadie más lo sepa, una vez pasado este trago amargo podrán hacer la fiesta espectacular que seguro planean.

Nabiki mira desafiante a Ranma y me queda claro lo que ella hace, quiere asegurarse que Ranma no esté jugando conmigo como forma de venganza. No la culpo, yo también lo pensé días atrás.

-Si dudas de mi amor por Akane y un matrimonio te hará creer en lo que siento por tu hermana yo estoy más que encantado Nabiki. Soy capaz de ir con tu padre ahora mismo y pedir su mano, si no lo hice antes fue por respeto a los deseos y angustias de Akane con relación a Shinnosuke.

Mi hermana se queda mirando a Ranma, lo está analizando, lo desmenuza con los pensamientos que se forman en esa mente suya para los negocios y por eso la amo.

-Bien- responde al fin –revisaré la propuesta de sociedad y te daré mi respuesta mañana.

-Excelente. Hinako ¿podrías comensar con la parte financiera?- responde Ranma y mientras ella se pone de pie para encender la pantalla que está en la pared me acerco más a él.

-Gracias- le susurro y él se gira, acariciando mi mejilla cuando pasa un mechon de pelo tras mi oreja.

-Gracias a ti amor, te juro por mi vida que no perderán Nerima Corp.

Me acurruco sobre su hombro y él besa mi cabeza –todo saldrá bien.

Cierro los ojos y no puedo evitar suspirar –Ranma- le llamo en voz baja –tengo algo que decirte durante la cena.

* * *

 **Mujeres y fanáticas de poca fé! Yo que más quisiera siempre tenerles capítulos suculentos pero prefiero darles una buena historia que justifique dichas acciones. De cualquier modo les puedo adelantar que hay una escena ultra romántica en el futuro de estos dos guapos protagonistas.**

 **Y otro anuncio más, parece ser que sí será una trilogía esto. No me odien!**

 **Sin más les agradezco infinitamente sus reseñas, sus comentarios me ayudan para modificar y mejorar la trama, darle sentido y cause.**

SakuraSaotome: hermosa! Algo sí te puedo decir, Nabiki no es mala en este universo alternativo jajaja.

 **GabyCo : Pues a toda acción corresponde una reacción.**

azzulaprincess: Jajaja yo también estoy esperando el miércoles de Akane! Francamente ya quiero esa reunión con Shinnosuke.

 **Juany Rdz : Lo sé! Que nervios!**

mrlnnvv: Muchas gracias! Me da gusto que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo.

 **Luna Akane : La verdad es que sí, pero creo que sabe Ranma no se lo va a tomar a la ligera.**

Lila: gracias por tus bellas palabras! Saludos hasta la hermosa Argentina!

 **Estefany Carolina : Todas queremos a un hombre así!**

SusyChantilly: Bueno, no puedo dar detalles aún de lo que ocurrirá con Nerima Quema. Respecto a Shinnosuke y Xian Pu es buena teoría! Jajaja. Los celos de Ranma ¿crees que sea celoso? ¿muy celoso?

 **SARITANIMELOVE : Ranma piensa en todo! Sobre la posición es conocida como "Side Spoon" (breviario cultural)**

alexandravw: ¿Porqué todas creen que Nabiki es mala? Confirmo que Nabiki no planea nada malo jajaja.

 **ilusion29 : ¡Oh cielos! Bienvenida a esta historia, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y sobre todo de compartirme tus observaciones. Estoy infinitamente agradecida con cada comentario y encantada con las puntualizaciones que realizas. Efectivamente esta historia es sobre la monotonía de una pareja, que no se ha elegido realmente para estar junta. Pero también es sobre la inevitabilidad del destino, para mí Ranma y Akane siempre han estado destinados ha estar juntos y esta historia es una especie de tributo a ese hecho. Ya que a pesar de que Ranma necesita cobrar justicia por su difunta esposa, matar a Akane ya no es, ni por asomo, una opción lógica para él. De eso va la trama, de cómo deberá Ranma Saotome hacer todo lo posible por salvar a Akane de él mismo. Así que nuevamente, mil, mil gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **Y recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**

 **Por cierto, para ser justa con los #viernesdelemon Nerima Arde será actualizada cada viernes antes de las 8:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	25. Soy tuya, tú eres mío

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música en este capítulo:**

"Unreal" de Mondays y Dag Lundberg

"Better love" de Hozier.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **-Soy tuya, tú eres mío-**

-Sólo hace falta entonces tu firma aquí- le explica Hinako a Nabiki cuando terminan de llenar los papeles para que mi hermana forme parte de los Dragones Rojos.

Así es, mi hermana Nabiki será la sexta socia directa de los Dragones y de DRJ Security. Han accedido, como acto de la buena fe que tienen para salvar Nerima Corp., los cinco dragones a firmar para que ella sea nombrada la sexta dragón temporalmente tras una conferencia que tuvimos con Mu y el príncipe Toma.

La firma final se realizará al día siguiente y por supuesto no será de conocimiento público porque solo será momentáneo. Hay un lapso.

Nabiki ha pedido a cambio que Ranma firme una carta donde se compromete a contraer matrimonio conmigo en cuanto quede libre de mi compromiso con Shinnosuke.

Ahí si creo que ha exagerado.

-Entonces los veré mañana- responde Nabiki cuando por fin se levanta de su lugar al lado de Hinako en la mesa que está en la oficina de Saffron.

Luego se gira para hablar conmigo –te veré después entonces- sonríe de medio lado –te deseo suerte hermanita- me guiña un ojo.

-Gracias- respondo, puedo ver a Ranma fruncir el ceño ligeramente, estoy segura de que no entiende a lo que se refiere mi hermana y lo más probable es que este mal interpretando las palabras de Nabiki.

-Hasta pronto Ranma- se despide y luego hace lo mismo con Saffron y Hinako.

Durante la junta que hemos tenido Mai entró un par de veces para entregarle unos documentos a Ranma que necesitaban su urgente atención.

-Debo ir a revisar lo que me ha entregado Mai- me dice –vayamos a mi oficina, prometo no tardar mucho y luego nos iremos a cenar ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, así aprovecho a revisar unas cosas del trabajo también- sonrío alzando mi hombro para mostrar mi bolso con la portátil.

-Dame eso- habla Ranma quitándome del hombro la carga –yo llevaré esto y tú me ayudas con mis papeles.

Me entrega los documentos que lleva en la mano.

-Hasta mañana entonces Akane- habla Saffron cuando se acerca a mí para despedirse.

-Sí, hasta mañana- titubeo un poco cuando respondo, porque no he hablado con Ranma respecto a mi viaje.

-Con su permiso- esta vez es la voz de Hinako –ha sido un placer volver a verte Akane.

-Igualmente- debo admitir que Hinako es muy amable y atenta siempre, por lo que confío en su palabra.

-Vamos amor- Ranma afianza mi mano con la suya y salimos de la oficina de Saffron.

Medito un poco en comentarle a Ranma sobre el collar de Kaori, mi curiosidad por saber que piensa de que Saffron lo haya comprado me pica la base de la nuca, pero creo que sería mucho atrevimiento. Tal vez ni siquiera lo sepa Ranma aún.

-¿Qué piensas respecto a la resolución que tuvimos con tu hermana?- la pregunta de Ranma me saca de mis pensamientos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos dentro del elevador.

-Creo que Nabiki ha quedado satisfecha.

-Y ¿sobre nuestra boda? Me pareció innecesario que tuviese que firmar el compromiso de que nos casaríamos.

Noto su rostro serio, en verdad se sintió herido.

-Nabiki solo quiere asegurarse que no estés jugando conmigo, supongo- hablo mientras salimos del elevador, me aferro al brazo de Ranma al caminar.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿querer casarnos prácticamente en este instante? No es la boda que quiero para nosotros.

-¿Quieres una fiesta enorme?- pregunto con sorpresa, moviendo mi mano libre para intensificar el gesto dramático cuando entorno la palabra enorme con mayor fuerza.

-Jajaja no una fiesta enorme, pero sí un evento donde le gritemos al mundo lo felices que somos juntos. Lo mucho que nos amamos. Lo mucho que me hace ilusiones hacerte dichosa.

-Ya soy dichosa ¿acaso no me ves dichosa?

-Creo que siempre puedo hacerte más dichosa- esta vez se acerca a mi oído y muerde mi oreja ligeramente -¿no quieres que te haga dichosa en este instante?- estamos frente a las puertas de su oficina.

-Jajaja ¿aquí? ¿en tu oficina?- mi vientre tiembla de emoción.

-Sí- su voz es ronca –tengo ganas de cogerte duro sobre mi escritorio.

Yo me río, pero ambos nos quedamos callados al instante cuando escuchamos un carraspeo a nuestra espalda.

-Yo lo siento Ranma- es la voz de Mai –venía a dejarte otro documento que urge tu firma.

Trago saliva, dudo que haya escuchado nuestra conversación previa.

-Claro Mai- Ranma se voltea para verla –pasemos a mi oficina.

No quiero ni girarme, seguro estoy roja por completo. La culpa es de Ranma y sus inapropiados comentarios en lugares públicos.

Comentarios que reconozco me excitan, de tan solo pensar en hacer el amor en su oficina siento un placentero escalofrío en la espalda. Y eso que esta mañana hemos tenido una sesión de sexo casi quimérica de lo increíble que fue, pero quiero más.

Ranma me cede el paso cuando las puertas se abren y luego a Mai antes de entrar él mismo, coloca mi bolsa con cuidado en la mesa donde realiza sus juntas. Me acerco a entregarle los documentos que llevo.

-Gracias amor.

Sonrío y tomo asiento en la mesa para darle espacio a Ranma.

-¿De que se trata Mai?

-Son los documentos con los gastos para el evento en Estados Unidos.

-¡Ah! ¿Los ha enviado mi madre?

-Sí, son estos.

-Ok, dame unos minutos para revisarlo y te los firmo de una buena vez. Lo que me trajiste antes me va a tomar más tiempo. Por favor siéntate Mai.

-Gracias.

Yo estoy concentrada en mi portátil, así que no veo cuando la chica se acerca a mí.

-Señorita Tendo ¿desea algo de tomar?

Alzo el rostro, me mira con cautela –no hace falta Mai y por favor llámame Akane.

-Esta bien- sonríe tímidamente –si cambia de parecer iré enseguida Akane.

Sonrío y ella regresa al asiento frente el escritorio de Ranma, él esta muy concentrado leyendo la documentación que ha recibido de su madre así que prefiero ponerme a trabajar.

Cuando la portátil se abre me doy cuenta que no tengo acceso a internet _¡por supuesto!_

-¿Mai?- pregunto alzando el rostro de la pantalla.

-Dime Akane- ella se levanta de inmediato.

-¿Podrías darme acceso a la red?

Mai voltea a ver a Ranma y este alza la mirada –que entre en mi acceso Mai, por favor- le indica él.

-Sí Ranma- la chica se acerca a mi lado -¿puedo?- pregunta señalando mi computadora.

-Por supuesto- me levanto para que pueda tomar el teclado con mayor facilidad.

Camino hasta donde está Ranma mientras Mai me ayuda con la red.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto acariciando su hombro, lo veo tenso.

Al instante que me acerco Ranma pasa su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cintura –nada grave, es solo que un par de las condiciones que piden no me encantan.

-¿Es por lo que tu madre viajó a Estados Unidos?

-Aja- baja su mano hasta mis glúteos y yo respingo cuando los acaricia, mi reacción le causa soltar una risotada –jajaja ¿pasa algo amor?- se atreve a preguntar el muy cínico

-¡Basta!- me muevo y le señalo con la vista a Mai sentada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia aún concentrada en lo que hace.

-Bueno pues nada, creo que no siempre se puede ganar con los negocios- sonríe mostrando los dientes, ignorando lo que le he dicho, sin dejar de acariciarme -y este cliente es importante para nosotros. Mi madre lo ha hecho estupendo- termina de hablar y firma el documento con una gracia envidiable. Su firma es elegante.

-Listo Mai, puedes llevarte esto.

La chica ya esta de pie frente el escritorio de Ranma, toma el documento de sus manos –si necesitas algo más estaré en mi lugar.

-Mai- la detiene Ranma -¿quedó mi reservación para esta noche?

-Sí, todo listo- ella esta muy sonriente cuando responde –con permiso.

-¿Qué planeas?- pregunto girándome para tomar su rostro entre mis manos.

-Es solo una cena, en un lugar muy elegante- ríe y yo bajo mis labios para besarlo.

-Bien, déjame revisar estos papeles para decirle a Mai que ya puede irse y entonces prometo hacerte el amor aquí mismo –ríe tocando con su mano el escritorio frente a él.

-¡Basta ya! Soy una persona decente señor y debo también revisar unos pendientes.

Me voy ofendida hasta mi lugar improvisado, con la risa deliciosa de Ranma como fondo.

Cuando me siento abro mi correo, de reojo puedo ver a Ranma ya concentrado en lo que hace, y yo le imito.

En mi correo veo que Hitomi me ha enviado una copia de mi itinerario para estos dos días, junto con copia de los pases de abordar y las reservas de servio de taxi. Todo listo para poder descargarlo.

Le he pedido que copie de igual forma en estos correos a Shinnosuke, así que él ha contestado de enterado tan solo unos minutos atrás.

De pronto suena mi teléfono.

-¿Diga?- respondo y Ranma alza un poco la vista cuando me ve hablando, pero de inmediato regresa a lo suyo.

 _-Solo quería avisarte que ha estado haciendo un poco de frío, para que traigas ropa abrigadora._

Me pongo nerviosa al instante porque es Shinnosuke al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh! Hitomi ya me había confirmado eso.

No puedo ser descuidada en lo que digo, ni por Ranma, ni por Shinnosuke.

 _-También había pensado que podríamos mover la sesión fotográfica para la noche, sería una buena postal el cielo nocturno del bosque._

-Pero Akihiro quiere fotos diurnas.

 _-¿No podríamos incluir unas cuantas tomas nocturnas? Me gustaría algo así._

-Si insistes, puedo hablar con él mañana.

 _-Cariño no sabes como te extraño, te necesito tanto._

¡Demonios! No puedo hablarle de forma cariñosa –yo igual.

 _-Estaba pensando._

-¿Sí?

 _-He preparado una velada romántica para nosotros, incluso ya tengo el menú que voy a cocinar yo mismo._

-¿Puedes hacer algo así?

 _-¡Claro cariño! Con la ayuda de una muleta estoy perfecto, me encantaría pasar la velada a tu lado para reconectarnos. ¿Te gusta la idea?_

-Sí, esta perfecto.

 _-Estoy ansioso de verte, de besarte._

-Aja, yo igual- la verdad es que no le pongo mucha atención ya, estoy más al pendiente de parecer tranquila ante Ranma.

 _-De hacerte el amor._

-Sí, suena fantástico.

 _-¡Que bien! Entonces te veré mañana, iremos por ustedes al aeropuerto._

-Ok, ¡perfecto! ¡me da gusto!

 _-Hasta mañana cariño, te amo._

-Sí, hasta mañana.

Cuelgo.

Siento la respiración agitada, así que inhalo y exhalo un par de veces para tranquilizar mi corazón.

-¿Todo bien amor?- pregunta Ranma sin despegar la vista de lo que lee.

-Sí, ¡todo bien!

Antes de darle oportunidad de preguntarme nada regreso la vista a la pantalla, debo hablar de algo, rápido.

-¿Sabes?- empiezo a hablar -hoy comí con Ukyo.

Ranma frunce un poco el ceño y alza la vista -¿de verdad?

-Sí, fuimos a un restaurante de comida china.

-¿Y te fue bien?

-Sí, tuvimos una platica de chicas.

-¡Madre mía!- alza los brazos un instante para acompañar el drama de sus palabras -no sé porque pero presiento que debo tener miedo.

-Jaja creo que vamos a entendernos bien, además ¿sabías que está enamorada de Tsubasa?

-¿De ese? ¿de verdad?

-Sí.

-Ukyo es muy enamoradiza.

-Pues pienso que esta vez es en serio.

-Ojala que ese idiota no la lastime.

-Tsubasa es un buen chico.

-Un buen chico algo mujeriego ¿no crees?

-¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿La prensa rosa?

-Mmm…

-Creía que me habías dicho que uno no debe creer siempre lo que lee en esa clase de publicaciones.

-No quiero que la lastimen, es como una hermana para mi.

-Lo sé, pero creo que Tsubasa le hará bien. Tendrán aventuras y pasión y creo que a él también le hará bien ella. La gente cambia por amor ¿sabes?

-Eso suena bonito y soy prueba de que es cierto.

Sonrío al pensar en que nos amamos con locura –cierto- intercambiamos una mirada melosa en exceso –bueno será mejor que te deje terminar tu trabajo.

Asiente y vuelve a bajar la vista.

Pasa una media hora y Ranma llama a Mai a su oficina. Ella se lleva los documentos firmados y Ranma le explica algunas correcciones que se deben realizar para el día siguiente.

Yo ya he terminado de revisar mi correo y tiene rato que estoy corrigiendo la lista de invitados de mi padre para la exhibición. Así que cuando veo que Mai se despide de Ranma y se acerca a mí para lo mismo cierro la computadora.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Mai- le digo cuando me despido de ella.

-El gusto ha sido mío, con permiso.

La chica sale, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sin darme cuenta Ranma esta ya aprisionando mi cintura con sus manos y besando mis labios. Devorando cada espacio de mi boca, jugando despiadadamente con mi lengua.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo?- habla por fin cuando nos deja tomar aire.

-¿No te ha bastado con esta mañana?- pregunto jugando con él, acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar porque sé que al menos a mí no me ha bastado.

-Nunca me voy a llenar de ti Akane, así que ve haciéndote a la idea de que terminaras siendo mía y yo tuyo en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento y cuando tú quieras amor.

-Ranma- susurro su nombre sobre sus labios antes de besarlo.

-Akane- responde acariciando mis nalgas hasta llegar a mis muslos –será mejor irnos, tenemos una reservación.

-Prefiero cenarte- río y él me imita.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu lógica pero no he comido nada en todo el día- se lleva una mano al estómago -salvo las tartaletas- me mira sacando el labio inferior.

-Señor- le digo seria –usted es quien me ha incitado ¿y ahora me piensa dejar así?

-Sí- se separa un poco de mi, mordiendo ligeramente la punta de mi nariz. Yo frunzo el ceño por lo que dice y por lo que hace –te prometo compensarte cuando lleguemos a casa.

Suspiro derrotada, fingiendo una tristeza extrema moviéndome para librarme de sus manos y recoger mis cosas –bien- de pronto me alza para quedar sentada sobre la mesa y mis piernas rodean su cadera -¡Ranma!- grito.

-Te amo ¿sabes?- me dice con una expresión de enternecimiento en el rostro, recargando su mentón a mitad de mis pechos –te amo demasiado.

-Ranma- aparto los mechones de cabello de su frente –yo también te amo.

Me baja con cuidado y besa castamente mis labios –vamos, muero de hambre.

-Jajaja esta bien.

* * *

La lluvia se intensifica cuando llegamos al lugar y me sorprendo al ver que se trata de un restaurante estilo tradicional instalado en la planta baja de un hotel de lujo.

Ranma me abre la puerta del auto, con la paraguas colocada entre la puerta abierta y yo para cubrirme, luego me ofrece su brazo para caminar hasta la entrada cuando salgo de este.

-Es muy bonito ¿otra recomendación de Ukyo?- pregunto mirando fascinada la entrada de madera y cristal.

-No, jaja este lo he descubierto yo mismo.

-¿En un hotel?- pregunto alzando las cejas.

-No es lo que piensas- me mira con los ojos abiertos, lo he puesto nervioso –he venido aquí hace unas semanas a comer por un tema de negocios, los inversionistas se estaban hospedando en el hotel.

-¡Ah!

-Akane- emplea un tono de voz serio y yo me parto en risas.

-Tranquilo mi vida, sé que no harías nada malo.

-Salvo que fuese contigo- me guiña un ojo y yo me siento ligeramente acalorada.

-¿La he ruborizado señorita Tendo?

-Callate- le clavo mi codo en el abdomen. Él solo ríe más alto.

De pronto frente a nosotros está un chico vestido en un kimono –buenas noches señor Saotome- hace una reverencia y ambos hacemos lo mismo -tenemos lista su reservación, por aquí.

Ranma me ofrece su brazo y yo lo rodeo reposando mi mano sobre la suave tela de su saco.

Seguimos al joven, pasamos por entre la gente que cena platillos que tienen aspecto tradicional con toques modernos. En una de las paredes hay un cuadro enorme que llama mi atención, son dos geishas que miran a los comensales.

Luego pasamos por un pasillo que suena musicalmente con nuestras pisadas.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?- recargo mi cuerpo contra el brazo de Ranma para preguntar en voz baja.

-Es un piso de ruiseñor- sonríe acariciando mis dedos cuando coloca su mano sobre la mía -¿te gusta?

-Nunca había escuchado uno- respondo mirando nuestros pies.

-Te llevaré al Castillo de Nijō, es famoso por sus corredores con piso de ruiseñor- esta vez alza mi mano para besar mis nudillos –es muy bonito, aunque los pasillos de ruiseñor ya no existen.

-¿Tu lo conoces?

-Sí, ya he ido. Con Ranko.

-Me encantaría ir- sonrío.

Doblamos el corredor y el chico abre un par de puertas tradicionales de papel y madera, al otro lado hay una mesa baja con cojines y la vista de un jardín bellamente alumbrado solo con lámparas de papel.

-¿Te gusta amor?- siento el aliento de Ranma a mi espalda, cerca de mi oído.

-Es precioso. Gracias.

-Te dije que siempre tendrías flores frescas en tu oficina y quiero que sepas que no solo eso. Prometo llevarte a cenar a un lugar espectacular todas las semanas, sin importar lo cansados que estemos o si los niños tienen deberes.

-Jajaja ¿los niños?

-Nuestros hijos, naturalmente.

-¿Tu quieres tener familia conmigo?

-No hay nada que me haga más ilusión que ser el padre de tus hijos Akane, formar una familia juntos sería maravilloso.

-Tanta felicidad y perfección me dan miedo Ranma.

-Todo saldrá bien, es el destino.

Giro mi vista de un lado a otro, el chico que nos ha llevado hasta ahí ya se ha ido. Ranma se para delante de mi, sujetando mis manos.

-¿No han dejado menú?

-No hace falta- puedo verlo de reojo analizar mis reacciones.

Pero yo bajo mi rostro porque no puedo verlo a la cara. No cuando tengo algo que decirle.

-¿Sucede algo?- se inclina un poco para tratar de buscar mi mirada, ha doblado las rodillas para ello –¿amor?

-Ranma tengo algo que decirte- creo que no puedo aplazar más contarle sobre mi viaje. No tiene sentido.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?

-Tengo que salir de viaje mañana.

Lo escucho respirar profundamente –bueno, no pasa nada amor. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No puedes.

 _¡Maldita sea Akane! dile de una puta vez que tienes que ir a Ryugenzawa_ , me reprendo.

-¿Porqué no puedo amor? ¿Lo dices por mi trabajo? Hay cosas que pueden esperar y en una urgencia Mai me lo puede enviar por mensajería.

Trago saliva.

-¿Akane?

Suspiro y cierro los ojos –tengo que ir a Ryugenzawa mañana, es por la sesión fotográfica para la revista.

No me había dado cuenta de que las manos de Ranma habían abandonado las mías y que estaban ya alrededor de mis brazos, soy consciente de su presencia cuando siento una ligera presión.

-¿Es necesario amor?- pregunta pero noto que está modulando su voz. Se nota que no le gusta la idea.

A mi tampoco me gusta la idea.

-Sí- susurro.

-Amor no puedes ir, no voy a permitir que estés sola con ese imbécil.

-No voy a ir sola- alzo el rostro para verle por fin.

Esta rojo, la quijada apretada y su mirada fija en mí.

-¿Vas a ir con Hitomi?- sus dedos ya han liberado el agarre de mis brazos.

-Con el fotógrafo.

Ranma me suelta y se gira, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello suelto, dándome ahora la espalda.

-Y solo será un día.

-Entonces mañana regresas- afirma más que preguntar.

Ha dejado sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Regreso el jueves por la mañana, con Shinnosuke.

-No Akane, no puedo permitirlo- mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras azota sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y de inmediato los cruza sobre su pecho.

-Mi vida, confía en mi. No puedo negarme, ante todos estoy comprometida con él.

-¡No! Tú eres mía Akane, eres mi vida entera, mi futuro, mi presente, el amor, mi universo, todo. No quiero que ese mal nacido siquiera vuelva a mirarte- sigue aún de espaldas a mí, pero ladea un poco su rostro para verme de reojo.

Puedo ver su espalda y sus hombros subir y bajar con mayor rapidez, esta respirando con fuerza.

-Ranma, tienes que ser comprensivo. Tengo que ir, hay una exhibición en puerta y el compromiso de la revista es parte de ese evento. Es solo por trabajo.

-¡Me pides demasiado!- coloca ambas manos sobre su cadera.

-Confía en mí, me voy a cuidar.

-¡Demonios!

Regresa a mi lado, mi rostro está entre sus manos y sus labios están en mi oído.

-Me pides demasiado- esta vez su tono de voz suena desconsolado, me rompe el corazón verlo así.

Esperaba furia, gritos incluso, pero tenerlo así a mi lado me hace sentir peor.

-Será solo un día, el jueves él vuelve a Ryugenzawa por la tarde junto con Ryoga.

Entonces me abraza y sigue hablando a mi oído –deja que vaya uno de mis guardias contigo, no te darás cuenta, te vigilará de lejos.

-Ranma.

-Por favor Akane, te lo suplico. Tienes que entender que vas a ir con el hombre que mató a Kaori y justo al mismo sitio. No puedo perderte.

Paso mis brazos por encima de los de él para rodear sus hombros y acercarlo aún más –voy a estar bien- acaricio su cabello –si te da mayor tranquilidad puede ir conmigo un guardaespaldas- tomo en mis manos su cabeza y beso su mejilla -¿sí?

-No puedo perderte Akane- su voz es una suplica.

-No vas a perderme, cuando menos te des cuenta ya será jueves y estaremos haciendo el amor en casa ¿sí?

-Ja ¿lo prometes?

-Te lo juro.

Escuchamos el piso de ruiseñor y nos separamos. Ranma me ayuda a sentarme en mi lugar y él esta sentándose ya en el suyo cuando llegan algunos meseros con diferentes platillos.

La comida huele demasiado bien como para negarme a probar bocado. Miro todo con asombro.

-Se ve bien todo ¿no?- me habla Ranma y yo alzo la vista. Me analiza con sus bellos ojos azules.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué me agradeces amor?

-Por todo, por las flores, los regalos, tus besos, tu amor- suspiro –por esta cena maravillosa.

-Ya quiero que sea jueves, mañana será un día insoportable- hace una cara de fastidio que me causa risa -promete que me escribirás seguido ¿si?

-Te lo juro.

-Ya sabes que si no cumples tu promesa, habrá consecuencias Akane Tendo.

-Jajaja te lo prometo.

-Bien, cenemos entonces.

Me sirvo en mi plato algo de pescado, el arroz sabe delicioso y las verduras al vapor están sazonadas con una mezcla de especies que le dan un picor razonable.

Mientras cenamos Ranma me cuenta sobre los inversionistas extranjeros que estuvieron en este hotel, me platica que la cena que se prepara en el restaurante es distinta cada noche y que no existen los menús. Que el chef del lugar es un hombre de renombre a quien Ukyo admira y con quien sueña perdidamente trabajar algún día.

También me platica un poco más sobre el evento para los que han sido contratados en Estados Unidos, es una gala organizada por un empresario automotriz. Lo han invitado, de hecho, y quería preguntarme si me gustaría ir.

-¿Qué dices amor? estaríamos en Nueva York unos días.

-¿Cuándo sería?

-En un par de semanas.

-¿Antes de la exhibición?

-Aja, justo una semana antes de la exhibición.

-Sí, me gustaría. Tal vez deba llamar Hitomi a Mai para que coordinen nuestras agendas.

-Jajaja me encanta que nuestras asistentes tengan que coordinar agendas.

Le guiño un ojo –sí.

-De tu vestido, ya sabes que yo me encargo.

-Creo que puedo encargarme de mi propio vestido- respondo indignada.

-Jajaja ¿no vas a dejarme comprarte un vestido?

-No señor- le muestro la lengua –puedo vestirme perfectamente a mi misma. Además así podrás realmente sorprenderte.

-Esta bien.

-Oye- quiero preguntarle sobre su asistente -¿tiene mucho Mai trabajando contigo?

-Un par de años.

-Significa que ¿también se mudó de China?

-Así es, el ofrecimiento económico fue muy bueno. Es una excelente asistente, pero creo que aceptó mudarse por Saffron.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- no puedo evitar ladear un poco la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que a Mai le gusta Saffron.

-¿Y que hay de él? ¿Le corresponde?

-Nunca le he preguntado.

-Jajaja eres un pésimo cupido.

-No pretendo serlo ¡eh!

Los meseros regresan para llevarse los platos vacíos.

-¿Te gustaría algo de postre?- pregunta Ranma mientras termino de limpiar mis labios con la servilleta de tela.

-No podría, estoy muy llena.

-Es una lástima porque a mí si me apetece.

-Bueno, puedes darme una probadita.

-Seguro que sí- sonríe maliciosamente –ven, vayamos por el postre.

Acto seguido se levanta y se acerca a mí, ofreciendo su mano para que la tome. De un tirón me levanta y coloca mi mano alrededor de su brazo.

-¿No ibas a tomar el postre?- pregunto mirando por sobre mi hombro la mesa que dejamos atrás.

-A eso vamos- responde mientras salimos de la habitación por las puertas que dan al jardín.

-No entiendo.

Ranma ríe, agachando su cabeza en el proceso, luego mira hacia el frente.

-He reservado una habitación en este hotel, son habitaciones especiales con el techo de cristal- una risa ligera se escapa de sus labios –no imaginé que fuera a llover hoy- extiende su mano, ya no llueve pero el ambiente aún se siente fresco -en teoría había planeado que estuviéramos acostados viendo el cielo despejado. Quería llenar tu noche de estrellas. Supongo que he tenido mala suerte- dice esto último alzando los hombros.

Y mientras él me cuenta todo yo lo miro embobada, hasta que llega a la parte de la mala suerte y vislumbro justo de reojo una habitación.

Pareciera una pequeña cabaña escondida en el bosque.

-¿Es la única habitación así?- pregunto curiosa sobre este hotel.

-No, son 10 habitaciones privadas que dan la ilusión de estar solas a mitad de la nada. El resto de los huéspedes se hospeda en el hotel principal- señala con el índice el edificio donde hemos cenado.

Seguimos caminando por los adoquines grises que nos llevan a esa habitación, la que promete llenarse de estrellas –al menos ya no llueve- comento entusiasta.

-Ja, sí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que no fue tan buena idea- se ha puesto serio –tienes que empacar ¿no?- me mira con tristeza.

-Eso puedo hacerlo mañana temprano, esta noche es nuestra- lo jalo hacia mi para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sonríe brevemente y entonces pasa una tarjeta frente el detector de la puerta. Mueve el pomo y la abre.

-Adelante- me dice con voz grave.

Estoy ansiosa, las manos me cosquillean y mi vientre palpita de anticipación. Sé que esta noche realmente haremos el amor, bajo un cielo nublado y tal vez con algo de lluvia. Sé que esta experiencia será totalmente distinta porque no habrá lujuria o deseo, solo amor.

Camino un poco más, mirando fascinada el techo, no ha mentido es totalmente de cristal. Pueden verse las nubes y las copas de los árboles acariciando los bordes de la cabaña.

-Esto es hermoso- digo extasiada al ver el paisaje nocturno.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y luego música, suena "Unreal" de Mondays y Dag Lundberg.

De repente siento las manos de Ranma sobre mis hombros.

-Te ayudo con tu abrigo- me dice mientras me quita la pesada prenda de los hombros.

-Gracias- susurro inclinando mi rostro para ver sus manos despojarme de la prenda.

Escucho el abrigo caer en el sillón que esta cerca y luego las manos de Ranma acarician mis brazos desnudos.

-Me encanta la textura de tu piel Akane- susurra pegando sus labios en mi cabeza a la altura de mi oído –te deseo. ¿Te apetece dormir esta noche conmigo?

Asiento, no puedo evitar morderme los labios. Un reconocido cosquilleo atraviesa mi cuerpo.

-Déjame desnudarte- sigue hablando con ese tono suave mientras aparta mi cabello para desabotonar la blusa –estos botones pequeños son mi maldición- ríe quedamente.

Yo sonrío.

-¡En serio! En la mañana me costaron mucho trabajo y ahora solo pienso en las ganas que tengo de arrancarlos.

-¡Ranma! Esta blusa me gusta mucho.

-Bien, bien, ya he terminado- habla besando la piel desnuda que ha quedado libre de la tela. Enseguida sus dedos bajan el cierre de mi falda y la tela cae al suelo –sus brazos señorita- habla tomando la orilla de la blusa para sacarla por sobre mi cabeza.

Me rodea cuando me deshace de la prenda, acariciando con una mano mi cintura desde la espalda hasta posarla a un lado de mi cadera.

-Eres demasiado escultural Akane- suspira recargando su frente sobre la mía cuando esta delante de mi.

-Déjame ayudarte ahora con tu ropa, yo también quiero verte porque me gustas demasiado.

Ríe, una risa ronca que me pone la piel tensa de emoción.

-Muy ambiciosa- responde y yo sonrío.

Se quita el saco y lo coloca sobre mi abrigo, luego regresa a mí extendiendo los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo –soy todo suyo señorita, dispone de mi para lo que quiera.

Me lamo los labios inferiores antes de morderlos y en ese instante Ranma me toma por la cintura.

-No puedo, no puedo quedarme quieto si haces esas cosas tan adorables y provocativas.

-¿Soy adorable?- pregunto inocente, pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros, acariciando su nuca.

Lo beso, apoyando mis manos en su cabeza para inmovilizarle, lo beso con lentitud y cautela, tratando de que mi lengua memorice la comisura de su boca, la redondez de sus labios, la manía de su lengua de chocar con la mía.

-Y tan insoportable- responde cariñoso sin romper nuestro beso.

-Te amo- le susurro –te amo, te amo Ranma, te amo.

Me carga con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras se deshace del nudo de su corbata con la mano libre, yo me dejo llevar así sujetándome de sus hombros hasta el borde de la cama.

Con cautela desciende mi cuerpo sobre la suave superficie y entonces veo las nubes tras la cabeza de Ranma.

-A pesar de la lluvia el paisaje nocturno es hermoso- le digo cuando se levanta de mí para quitarse la camisa, primero deshaciéndose de las mancuernillas y luego de la tela que cubre su torneado torso.

Me mira sin tapujo y eso hace que me cohíba un poco por lo que no puedo evitar moverme sobre la cama.

-Pues yo tengo una mejor vista, una más hermosa- sonríe cuando vuelve a mis brazos.

-¿Sí?- pregunto acariciando su frente cuando quito el cabello suelto de su rostro.

-Si, eres preciosa- acaricia mi mejilla con el pulgar y baja sus labios para besar mi mandíbula –mi perdición, mi principio y mi final.

-¡Ranma!- susurro cerrando los ojos porque mi piel reacciona a sus caricias.

-Esta noche quiero hacerte el amor Akane, lento, con suavidad y absoluta devoción.

Asiento un par de veces para reafirmar que yo consiento su petición, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que provoca en mí, embriagada completamente por el aroma de su piel y los suaves toques de sus manos.

Acaricia la curvatura de mi cuerpo con parsimonia y extremo cuidado con la yema de sus dedos, como si tocara porcelana fina, hasta que desciende al inicio de mis bragas introduciendo su mano y entonces se detiene en seco.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado mañana- me dice serio con sus dedos posados sobre mi vulva.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe, he salido del transe en el que me ha puesto tan de repente, como si hubiese salido de un sueño maravilloso.

Me observa con solemnidad –promételo- insiste.

-Te lo juro- respondo absorta en su mirada flameante que tanto me encandila, en serio teme que pueda pasarme algo. No son simples celos, es miedo de verdad.

Acaricio su cabello suelto cuando no responde nada -te lo prometo- vuelvo a repetirle.

Entonces besa mis labios y baja a mi cuello con una caricia rápida. Después se mueve sobre mi para besar mi abdomen y yo río por la cosquilla que me produce su barba de final de día.

-¿Cosquilluda?- pregunta alzando una ceja.

-No te atrevas- le advierto.

Me examina –esta bien, hoy no, hoy es una noche especial- vuelve a besar mi piel y yo me retuerzo.

-¡Mmmh!- gimo y entonces siento uno de sus dedos introducirse en mi cuerpo -¡Ah!

Lo mueve ligeramente mientras continúa con un camino de besos sobre mi piel, llenando cada espacio de mi cuerpo desde mi vientre hacia los pies. Lo miro con cariño y cuando llega a mi pantorrilla no puedo evitar gemir.

-¿Te ha gustado esto?- me mira nuevamente, con el brazo extendido y sus dedos dentro de mi.

-Sí- susurro.

Saca su mano de mis bragas y vuelve a subir por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis labios –me encanta la reacción que tienes a mis caricias- se acomoda frente a mi rostro, puedo ver sus ojos azules y disfruto de cada detalle que estos me brindan.

-Es algo natural Ranma, estoy hecha solo para ti.

Sonríe ligeramente antes de volver a besarme. La música ya ha cambiado, ahora suena "Better love" de Hozier.

Yo paso mis manos por sus pectorales hasta abrirme camino hacia su vientre y comenzar a desabotonar su cinturón.

-También te deseo- le susurro al oído cuando se mueve para besar mi cuello.

-Akane- gruñe mi nombre cuando meto mis manos dentro de su pantalón y sus boxers hasta llegar a su miembro, lo toco con cuidado y comienzo a frotarlo.

Ranma separa su rostro de mi piel, lleva los labios entre abiertos y los ojos cerrados –no pares- habla con voz ronca y yo intensifico un poco lo que hago sobre su excitación.

Comprendo entonces lo que dice sobre como le prende ver que reacciono ante sus caricias, saber que le estoy dando placer me pone bastante, tanto que empiezo a sentirme húmeda por los gestos y quejidos de mi amante, mi amor.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor Ranma, que lo hagamos tantas veces como sea necesario para aplacar un poco este fuego que nos consume.

-Constantemente amor.

-¡Oh! ¡Ranma!- gimo y entonces se levanta para quitarse el resto de la ropa.

-Te deseo tanto- dice mientras sus manos suben por el largo de mis piernas hasta llegar a mis bragas, mismas que quita con rapidez colocándose entre mis piernas.

Por instinto yo rodeo su cadera, acariciando con mis pies sus pantorrillas.

-Hazme tuya- susurro en su oído, besando su mejilla mientras él besa mis hombros al mismo tiempo que va deshaciéndose de los tirantes del brassiere.

Ranma baja su cuerpo para pegar su piel desnuda a mi cuerpo cuando por fin me libera de esta prenda. Entonces se detiene un instante para besarme mientras me penetra lenta, muy lentamente en el mismo momento.

-¡Ah!- gimo de placer, rompiendo nuestro beso, recargando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta con voz ronca.

-Sí, no pares.

Su cuerpo se mueve, frotándose dentro de mí, moviendo su cadera sin salir de mi cuerpo. Con un ritmo suave de atrás adelante.

Yo le imito y ambos comenzamos un baile sobre la superficie acolchada.

Bajo mi rostro y me topo con su mirada.

-¿Vas bien?- la pregunta se me antoja satisfactoria cuando sale de su boca envuelta en los quejidos que profiere. Su frente se ha aperlado un poco por el sudor y algunos mechones de cabello se le han pegado a la piel.

-Sí, ¿tú?- pregunto con voz jadeante.

-Dentro de ti estoy más que bien.

Me río un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- me quejo, nuestros alientos se entremezclan, seguimos mirándonos a los ojos, estamos conectados más allá de la unión entre nuestros cuerpos.

Se podría decir que es una posición sexual sencilla y sin embargo siento más placer y aturdimiento que cualquier otra ocasión anterior que hayamos vivido hasta ahora.

-No te detengas- le suplico y Ranma continúa con el mismo movimiento, el mismo ritmo, sin mover sus manos que se han quedado una sobre mi cintura y la otra deteniéndose a si mismo a un lado de mi cabeza.

-¡Ah!- gime Ranma.

-Sí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Aja.

Me pierdo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué miras?- me pregunta soltando un quejido a la par -¡ah!

-A ti- gemimos al unísono –tus ojos azules.

-Solo existen para ti Akane ¡ah! ¡ah!

No ha cambiado el ritmo, no ha acelerado y esto me encanta, mi interior se contrae un instante y ambos gemimos fuertemente.

El sonido que nos rodea es nuestra respiración acompasada con la misma cadencia, pareciera que nos quejamos de placer al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo tanto- le digo y cuando siento otra vez mi cuerpo a punto de aprisionar su miembro estiro mis manos para tomar su rostro y besarlo.

-¡Mmh! Ranma- me quejo, mientras beso sus labios con suavidad.

-¡Ah! Akane.

Sigo así, acariciando con mis labios los suyos mientras Ranma sube la mano que estaba en mi cadera para tomar también mi rostro con cuidado.

-Te amo Akane Tendo, te amo más que a mi vida y prometo cuidarte siempre, prometo amarte y respetarte. Eres la única para mí, la dueña de mi ser, de mis pensamientos y mi alma. Soy tuyo y tú eres mía. Por siempre y para siempre.

-¡Ah! ¡Ranma!

Capto lo que esta haciendo, literalmente se esta entregando a mí, esto es como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas.

-Ranma Saotome ¡ah! Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida y prometo cuidarte siempre, amarte y respetarte porque eres el único para mí, el dueño de mi ser, de mis pensamientos y mi alma. Soy tuya y tú eres mío, por siempre y para siempre.

Ambos sonreímos y Ranma baja su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se tocan, con timidez primero y luego con amor absoluto, un beso que sella nuestra unión como marido y mujer. Soy enteramente suya, su esposa y él es ahora mi esposo y de momento nos basta a ambos con saberlo.

Esta ha sido nuestra ceremonia ante el universo.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno! ¿Qué si Ranma es el mejor hombre del mundo? Claro! Claro que sí!**

 **Hermosas espero que les este gustando la historia, mil disculpas si han estado un poco lentas las actualizaciones en Instagram, tengo empleo nuevo y aún me estoy adaptando con los tiempos.**

 **Sin más, mil gracias por sus reseñas como siempre! No sé que haría sin ustedes y sus opiniones!**

SakuraSaotome: Hermosa! ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo? Quiero saberlo todo!

 **Juany Rdz: Pienso lo mismo, Nabiki para mí es un personaje muy inteligente y creo que debe ser explotado ese potencial.**

SusyChantilly: Jajaja pues no, Mai no es hombre y en realidad solo quería demostrar que Ranma es muy buena persona.

ranma x akane: Interesante teoría! La lógica empleada en tu comentario tiene muuuuuucho sentido, de hecho. Me ha gustado mucho.

 **azzulaprincess: jajajaja ya casi! Es que todo esto era necesario, antes del miércoles de Akane.**

AdryRvl: jajajaja AÚN NO! Lo siento!

 **Gogoga: Mil gracias! ¿Te ha gustado el capítulo? ¿La reacción de Ranma te la esperabas?**

Emiluncis: Gracias! Pues sí, sobre todo leer solo sobre sexo también le restaría emoción a las escenas de sexo, sería muy repetitivo.

 **SARITANIMELOVE: Jajaja creo que tú y yo somos las únicas que entendemos la amistad que se esta formando entre Akane y Ukyo, todas quieren casi matarla jajajaja pero en la historia original Akane y Ukyo no son realmente taaaan enemigas.**

alexandravw: Me da gusto que estes disfrutando de la historia! Y espero que la reacción de Shinnosuke te impacte.

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	26. Besos amor, son solo besos

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **-Besos amor, son solo besos-**

-Quisiera que mañana no tuvieras que irte- susurra Ranma con sus labios pegados sobre mi cabeza mientras acaricia mi brazo desnudo con la yema de sus dedos.

Estoy recargada sobre su caja torácica, tocando su piel aperlada por el sudor de lo que hemos hecho unos momentos antes.

Suspiro.

-Tampoco me causa ilusión ir.

-No vayas- responde de forma simple, como si fuera una opción.

-No puedo.

-Lo sé- alza un hombro -pero aún así. No vayas.

Vuelvo a suspirar y alzo mi rostro, beso su mentón de forma continua con pequeños besos para endulzarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón –cuando menos te des cuenta- hablo entre beso y beso -ya estaré de regreso.

-Aún así me quedo preocupado.

-No pasará nada.

Permanece callado, cerrando los ojos.

Alzando su rostro.

Alejándose de mis labios.

-¿Ranma?

-Sí, ya sé- responde secamente –bueno al menos estoy seguro que no pasará nada porque no iras sola.

-Ya lo habías dicho- respondo en voz baja.

Me pregunto si conoceré al guardaespaldas que irá conmigo –Ranma- le llamo para averiguar más sobre esta persona que me vigilará para mitigar sus temores -¿quién irá conmigo?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-¿Será Taro?

-No te lo pienso decir y no quiero hablar más del asunto- da por terminada la conversación bruscamente, moviéndose de mis brazos para salir de la cama –traére tu ropa interior y- se detiene de lo que dice, sentado al borde de la cama mirando nuestro alrededor –han traído una maleta con ropa para pasar la noche, es del hotel pero es cómoda por lo que me explicaron por teléfono. Mai ha elegido algo para ti.

-Ranma- le llamo, sentándome de rodillas a espaldas suya mientras paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros –yo aún no quiero vestirme- digo besando su sien.

Él responde a mi caricia, sonriendo mientras cierra los ojos y soba los brazos que le rodean.

-Pues creo que lo mejor será dormir, hay que madrugar para llegar a casa y que empaques- su voz suena a pesadumbre –o bien podríamos irnos ya.

Se agacha para besar mi mano cuando retira mis brazos de su lugar y se levanta de la cama, entrando al baño.

No sé que hacer, si levantarme y seguirle o darle espacio. Me inclino por la segunda opción.

Escucho puertas abrirse y luego el golpe seco de algo caer sobre madera. Un cierre y el sonido que provoca la ropa al moverse. Ranma sale entonces del baño con unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta negra de manga corta cubriendo su torso.

-He dejado tu ropa lista en el baño- me dice cuando se acerca a mí, yo sigo en mi lugar a la orilla de la cama –creo que la mejor opción, por el clima será pasar la noche aquí.

-Entiendo que estés molesto, pero acabamos de hacer el amor Ranma, no puede significar nada para ti- no es reproche pero no me agrada su actitud.

Se inclina hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mi, sirviéndose de mis piernas para guardar equilibrio.

-No estoy molesto- responde inspirando profundamente con sus ojos azules analizándome desde abajo -estoy preocupado. Y no hemos hecho el amor Akane, te has convertido en mi esposa- continúa mientras toma mi mano izquierda y coloca el anillo de compromiso en mi dedo.

Lo miro impávida, no sé que responder a todo lo que esta haciendo. Entonces alzo mi mano para contemplar mi hermosa sortija y me doy cuenta que no es mi anillo de compromiso, es un anillo del mismo color pero con muchas piedras en tonos morado, rosa y blanco de distintos tamaños. Parece un ramo de flores.

-Sé que no puedes usar tu anillo de compromiso, por eso he ordenado este anillo para que puedas utilizarlo a diario. Pensaba dártelo esta noche- dice esto último poniéndose de pie, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para que su mirada choque con la mía –no llores amor- habla acercándose para limpiar mis ojos con sumo cuidado.

-No estoy llorando- respondo entre sollozos.

Se acerca más y rodea mi cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Es solo que ahora en verdad no quiero ir.

-No vayas Akane.

-Pero sería peor ¿no crees?

-No.

-Tengo una responsabilidad, no solo con Shinnosuke. Hay empresas que cuentan con esta exhibición, es un gran evento.

-No vayas.

-Soy una tonta.

-¿Por ser tan responsable?- esta vez ríe un poco y yo me relajo.

-Tal vez- muevo mi rostro para esconderme aún más en él, esta vez recargando mis labios sobre su cuello –tal vez- lo beso –Ranma.

Voy jalando su cuerpo hacia mi, quiero que vuelva a estar conmigo.

No quiero dormir.

No me importa dormir.

Solo quiero estar con él.

Ranma cede a mis reclamos y baja su peso sobre mi cuerpo, yo rodeo con mis piernas las suyas.

-Dijiste que esta noche era especial- hablo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Sí, anoche entregaron el anillo en mi oficina y pensé que sería memorable pedirte matrimonio de una forma más romántica a como lo hice unos días atrás.

-Para mí ya era memorable.

-Siempre quiero darte lo mejor, no puedes culparme de amarte tanto.

-Jajaja eres demasiado perfeccionista.

-Solo cuando se trata de ti, te amo demasiado para dejarte olvidarlo.

Acaricio su rostro entre mis manos y él sonríe.

-¿Tratabas así a Kaori?- la pregunta ha salido de mi boca sin pensarlo demasiado y me quedo de piedra cuando la escucho yo misma.

Él me mira, serio pero con tranquilidad, creo que entiende mi curiosidad.

-Siempre fui atento con ella, pero creo que a ti te estoy consintiendo demasiado. Tienes toda la razón- se acerca a besar mi cuello cuando termina de hablar.

-¿Consentida?- pregunto con un tono agudo.

-Sí, demasiado. Flores frescas a tu oficina, regalos, chocolates…

-¡Oye jamás me has enviado chocolates!- le interrumpo.

-¿No te he enviado chocolates?- se levanta un poco y me mira con incredulidad.

-Jajaja ¡no!- intenta restarle seriedad al pequeño instante en donde mi mente viajó hasta el recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

-Aparentemente soy el peor marido de la historia, un villano que no le ha regalado chocolates a su bella esposa- baja su cabeza para besar nuevamente mi cuello, moviendo sus labios de un lado a otro.

-Jajaja ¡Basta! No eres el peor marido de la historia- no puedo parar de reír.

-Amor, amor, amor, amor, tengo que compensarte- dice esto último antes de besar mis labios.

Rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y dejo mis manos descansar en su espalda, nuestros rostros se mueven de un lado a otro sin deshacer el beso. Mis piernas se levantan para rodear su cadera.

Ya no reímos, estamos enfocados en la tarea de devorarnos. Sus manos bajan por mis hombros hasta quedarse a cada lado de mi cadera.

-Akane- susurra en mis labios y yo sonrío porque soy capaz de darme cuenta que esta tan listo como yo para continuar con nuestra pasión.

De pronto escucho el golpeteo del agua sobre el cristal y desvío mi mirada, curiosa para ver la lluvia caer en el enorme ventanal sobre nuestras cabezas.

-Mira- digo en voz baja y Ranma se separa de mis labios para girar la cabeza.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta- le digo tocando su mentón para hacer que voltee de nuevo hacia mí –me gusta todo esto- miro sus ojos y él asiente.

-A mi también me gusta, tenerte entre mis brazos me da paz.

Alzo la cabeza para besarlo, pero esta vez le muestro toda la pasión que siento por él. Le regalo un beso que transmita todo lo que lo deseo, lo amo, lo necesito.

Ranma responde, quitándose la ropa inferior.

-No tengo idea de lo que haré, nunca me voy a cansar de ti- habla entre besos –cuando no te tengo cerca estoy pensando en ti.

Baja su mano por mi cintura y de inmediato separa mis piernas, yo gustosamente le rodeo aún más la cadera para que tenga mayor acceso a mi centro, que esta listo para recibirlo.

No dice nada más, simplemente me penetra y yo alzo el rostro un poco. Sigue siendo una placentera invasión dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah!- no puedo evitar quejarme y él reacciona -¡Ranma!

Pega más su cuerpo al mío y de repente acerca sus labios a mi oído.

-¿Te gustaría intentar algo nuevo?

Sus palabras, llenas de promesas eróticas, me causan escalofríos. Mi vientre se contrae en automático y Ranma gruñe.

-Sí- respondo en un susurro tirando con mis dientes del lóbulo de su oreja –por favor.

Acto seguido Ranma se separa de mi por completo, poniéndose de pie. Aún lleva los pantalones de pijama a mitad de las piernas, así que se quita por completo la ropa. Luego hace lo mismo con la parte superior y de nuevo puedo contemplar su desnudez, es como mirar una escultura perfecta.

Trago saliva y él sonríe, he inflado su ego.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-Siempre.

-A mi me fascina lo que veo- habla mientras toma mis rodillas y separa más mis piernas -¿te he dicho ya que me fascinan tus labios? Son perfectos y se ajustan a mi miembro como una deliciosa tortura.

-Ranma- hablo en voz baja, me cohíbe un poco lo que dice.

Toma mi cadera con cuidado y la alza, él se ha colocado frente a mí de rodillas. Mi cuerpo resbala sin esfuerzo sobre la superficie de la cama.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sin aliento, con la vista fija en los brazos que toman mi cuerpo y lo levantan hasta él, hasta colocarme sobre su cadera. Con el corazón martillando contra mi pecho rápidamente.

Estoy excitada.

Pero no responde, solo me mira como si fuera lo más exiquisito que ha visto y entonces al instante me penetra por completo. Yo gimo -¡Ah!

Estoy ligeramente en diagonal y Ranma coloca de inmediato bajo mi espalda unas cuantas almohadas.

-Es para que no te lastimes- me explica y yo asiento.

-Ok- susurro.

Entonces comienza a mover mi cuerpo con sus manos a cada lado de mis nalgas. Mis piernas cuelgan por encima de sus glúteos. Voy de adelante hacia atrás y cada embiste se vuelve más fuerte, más profundo, más placentero.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- no puedo evitar quejarme. La sensación de satisfacción es casi inmediata, entiendo que en esta posición cada vez que Ranma se mueve, que me penetra con profundidad, su miembro toca mis nervios de forma precisa.

No puedo evitarlo. Tengo que gritar de placer y aferrarme a algo, así que extiendo mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza sujetándome de las sabanas.

-¿Te gusta amor?- pregunta Ranma entre jadeos.

-¡Aja! Sí- vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, puedo deleitar mi vista con su abdomen y sus duros pectorales. Los músculos de sus brazos se marcan con la fuerza con la que mueve mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Akane!

Me levanto un poco recargando mis codos sobre la cama para alzar mi torso y extiendo mi brazo derecho para tratar de acercar a Ranma a mí. Al momento él lo capta y baja para dejarme acariciar su rostro.

-Esto me gusta mucho- le digo –pero muero por besarte, necesito que mis labios se sacien de tus labios.

Sonríe y se acerca aún más, dejándome besarle.

Nuestras bocas se unen en un frenesí desesperado y Ranma introduce su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía. Pareciera que estamos retándonos o tratando de saciar un hambre silenciosa mutua.

Muerdo su labio inferior y él vuelve a sonreír sin detener nuestro beso. Tampoco se detienen las embestidas de Ranma dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- no puedo evitar gemir con fuerza y aferro mis manos sobre sus bíceps –creo que… ¡ah!

-Vamos amor, déjate llevar- me alienta con voz ronca y sus labios sobre mi sien -¡ah!

Siento mi cuerpo caliente y una oleada de placer arrasa por completo todo mi ser, arropando el miembro de Ranma en el proceso. Por lo que él reacciona también y esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Gritando.

-¡Akane! ¡Cielos!- gime fuerte y entonces lo siento, su semilla me llena y no puedo evitar sonreír. Hemos tocado el paraíso al mismo tiempo por primera vez.

-Jaja ¡vaya!- no puedo evitar festejarlo y también escucho su risa grave ahogada en mi cuello.

-Ha sido increíble amor- besa mi piel y se deja caer sobre mí cuando sale.

Nos acomoda sobre la cama, quita las almohadas de debajo de mi cuerpo y las coloca nuevamente bajo nuestras cabezas. Se remueve y me coloca sobre su torso, yo paso mis manos alrededor de sus costillas para aferrarme más a él.

-Te amo- me dice al fin cuando toma aliento.

Los dos estamos sudorosos y cansados de hacer el amor, pero estoy feliz. De una u otra forma ahora somos marido y mujer, me lo recuerdo cuando siento el peso de la sortija en mi dedo.

-Yo te amo- respondo y miro hacia el enorme ventanal que nos cubre, las gotas de lluvia han llenado el espacio visual. No tengo idea de en que momento la lluvia arreció y ahora es un diluvio lo que nos cubre.

-Será mejor tratar de dormir algo porque nos tenemos que levantar temprano…-

-Sí, sí, no importa- le interrumpo y él suelta una carcajada. Alzo mi rostro para verlo y sus ojos son con lo primero que me topo -puedo comprar algo en las tiendas que están sobre esta calle mañana temprano camino al aeropuerto, por ahora solo me importa estar aquí acurrucada contigo.

Vuelvo a acomodarme sobre él y Ranma acerca las sabanas y cobijas para taparnos.

-Esta bien señora Saotome, se hará como usted mande- besa mi cabeza y yo cierro los ojos fascinada por como se escucha mi apellido de casada.

Muero porque sea legal.

* * *

Hace frío, incluso hay algo de neblina en el paisaje que nos rodea dando la apariencia más de seguir siendo de noche que de ser las 6 de la mañana.

Veo los árboles llenos por los restos de la llovizna.

Estoy de pie frente el enorme ventanal, con las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y una humeante taza de café en las manos. Huele delicioso y estoy agradecida por esto.

Escucho pasos a mi espalda y luego puedo sentir unas fuertes manos que rodean mi cintura. Unos labios que se posan sobre mi sien. Un aroma que amo con locura.

Cierro los ojos para dejar a mi cuerpo sentir escalofríos por la sensación de tener al amor de mi vida sujetándome.

-Buenos días cariño- susurra sobre mi piel.

Yo abro los ojos de golpe y veo el reflejo de Shinnosuke sonriendo tras de mi. Dejo caer la taza de café al piso y cuando me giro él me besa con fuerza.

-Eres mía Akane- dice contra mis labios.

Me retuerzo bajo su agarre pero no puedo liberarme.

-Siempre serás mía, esposa- sigue hablando y yo alzo mi mano izquierda para verla, en el dedo anular llevo la sortija de compromiso y el anillo de bodas color oro blanco que él me entregó años atrás.

-No- grito desesperada o al menos lo intento porque mi voz suena ronca y la garganta me duele –suéltame.

Pero no me hace caso sino todo lo contrario, sus manos me desprenden de las sabanas y me jala contra su cuerpo, me toma por las nalgas y me levanta apoyando mi cuerpo contra el cristal, entonces mis piernas quedan a cada lado de su cadera y me penetra tan duro que me lastima. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, solo puedo pensar en Ranma.

-¡No!- vuelvo a gritar y siento un tirón en los hombros.

-Akane, amor, despierta- es la voz de Ranma.

Abro los ojos, estoy recargada en él sentada a su lado en la parte trasera del taxi que solicitó esta mañana. Ha preferido no tener que manejar para que pudiera dormir acurrucada aún entre sus brazos.

-Tenías un mal sueño amor- me dice con los labios pegados a mi cabeza, su mano acaricia mi brazo de arriba abajo para consolarme.

-Sí, fue una pesadilla- respondo escondiendo mi rostro en su abrigo.

-Ya mi vida, no pasa nada.

Suspiro aliviada de que haya sido solo un muy mal sueño. Porque debo admitir que tengo un miedo terrible de lo que pueda ocurrir en Ryugenzawa. Sé que tendré que pasar la noche en la misma cama que mi prometido, no hay opción, no hay salida, no tengo escapatoria. Y para ser totalmente justa él no sabe que estoy casada, bueno o algo por el estilo.

-Llegamos- anuncia Ranma y yo elevo la vista, a través de la ventana veo el aeropuerto.

-Bien- respondo seria.

Me acomodo en el asiento justo a tiempo cuando el auto se detiene y Ranma abre la puerta para salir, pero antes entrelaza su mano con la mía.

-Vamos amor.

Son las 7:30 de la mañana, hemos llegado hora y media antes que el fotógrafo para desayunar algo juntos. Akihiro llegará en una hora aproximadamente y para entonces yo debo estar esperándole sola, completamente sola.

-Vayamos a documentar tu maleta y después entremos a alguna de las cafeterías ¿te parece bien?

-Aja- alzo los hombros totalmente indiferente y él los rodea, besa mi sien.

-Adoro tu animo matutino- ríe por lo bajo.

No puedo evitar reír –esta bien, vayamos a documentar.

Una vez mi maleta lista y en camino al avión caminamos hasta una cafetería estilo francés, con mesas de madera desgastada, pequeños frascos con flores silvestres en las mesas y cubiertos atados en yute.

Huele a mantequilla y pan recién horneado.

Tomamos asiento en la primera mesa libre que vemos y una chica toma nuestra orden.

-¿Entonces no piensas decirme quien será mi guardaespaldas en Ryugenzawa?- vuelvo a insistir.

-No, ese es el protocolo para misiones encubiertas.

-¡Ah! No sabía que yo era una misión encubierta.

-Así es amor, tu seguridad es demasiado importante y valiosa como para dejar un cabo suelto.

-¿Saber quien cuida de mí es un cabo suelto?

-El protocolo lo dicta- me ignora por completo ya cuando llegan los esponjosos omelettes y les inca el tenedor, luego se lleva un bocado a la boca –amor debes probar esto, es delicioso.

-Eres el peor- le digo entrecerrando los ojos y él sonríe de medio lado sin dejar de masticar, tomando un pedazo del platillo para dármelo en la boca.

Por supuesto el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo que quisiera cuando suena la alarma que ha programado Ranma.

Terminamos de tomar el café mientras la mesera trae la cuenta, estamos ya por levantarnos cuando una chica que esta entrando al establecimiento con su pequeña maleta de viaje se acerca a Ranma.

-¡Oh madre mía! ¡Eres el Caballo Salvaje!- grita la chica de unos veinte y algo años de edad, corre hasta Ranma -¿puedes darme un autógrafo?

-Seguro- responde él y toma la pluma que le entrega la chica, luego firma en la libreta que lleva ella.

-¿Te gustaría una foto?- pregunta él.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- grita más emocionada aún.

-Yo la tomo- le digo sonriendo mientras la chica me entrega su teléfono, me explica como sacar la fotografía y entonces Ranma la toma de la mano para acercarla a él.

-Ven, dame un abrazo- habla y ella, más roja que un tomate, rodea tímidamente con su brazo la cintura de mi esposo –así esta mejor, sonríe.

Ranma recarga su cabeza, ligeramente inclinada sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ella esta radiante, no puede parar de sonreír. Y yo no puedo evitar pensar en lo familiar que me resulta esta escena, tan solo unas semanas atrás estaba siendo la fotógrafa para otra fan, pero en aquella ocasión era con Shinnosuke.

Tomo varias fotos y le entrego el aparato a la chica.

-¡Mil gracias!

Ambos sonreímos y nos damos la vuelta cuando la joven se va.

-Has sido muy amable Ranma- hablo cuando él entrelaza nuestras manos y caminamos hasta el área de control para pasar a las salas de abordaje.

-Bueno, soy todo lo que soy gracias a la gente que me ha dado la fama. Eso lo he aprendido con el tiempo- luego me jala hasta un pilar y me coloca de espaldas a este –ya es hora de que pases seguridad- habla frente a mí, con una mano en mi mejilla.

-Sí- respondo con tristeza, inclino mi rostro sobre su mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Será un infierno el día de hoy sin ti.

-Ranma- mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas pero los cierro con fuerza, tratando de evitar a toda costa que mi llanto salga.

-No llores amor, mañana estaremos de nuevo juntos- me besa con tanta fuerza que me duelen los labios.

Lo abrazo, clavo mis uñas en su abrigo y él clava sus dedos en mi cintura.

-Te amo- susurro sobre sus labios.

-Te amo- responde.

* * *

El viaje en avión me ha parecido una verdadera laguna mental, recuerdo haberme encontrado con Akihiro y su equipo en la sala de abordaje. Me mostró algunas maquetas de las fotografías y su edición. Y luego abordamos. Me quedé dormida casi de inmediato y cuando menos supe una azafata me despertó para ofrecerme algo de comer.

Acepté solo la bebida y el resto del viaje me la pase mirando por la ventana.

Ya hemos recogido nuestro equipaje y estamos por pasar control para salir, mientras esperamos en la fila decido escribirle a Ranma para que sepa que hemos aterrizado.

 _*Me alegra saber que han llegado sanos y salvos._

 _*Ya te extraño._

Yo también te extraño*

Pasamos el control y al salir del aeropuerto nos recibe la fría ventisca. En verdad esta helando.

-¡Akane!- escucho la voz de Shinnosuke a la distancia.

-¿Qué?- no puedo evitar preguntar lo que mis ojos no pueden explicar.

Corriendo, así es, corriendo hasta mí llega mi prometido.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto cuando lo tengo frente a mí pero no me responde sino que de inmediato me toma por la cintura y me besa.

Me pongo rígida, pero creo que ni cuenta se ha dado.

-Estas helada cariño- me dice cuando se separa –ten mi abrigo- se quita de inmediato la prenda y me rodea el cuerpo, aún esta cálida.

-Estas caminando y corriendo- le digo con los ojos abiertos.

-Quería darte una sorpresa, hace unos días el doctor me dio de alta. La fisura ha sanado bien con los medicamentos que me han inyectado. Aún no puedo hacer gran esfuerzo y no debería correr pero te he visto salir y no podía esperar para besarte.

-Esto es, es…

-Extraordinario ¿cierto?- esta entusiasmado.

-Sí- respondo con un agudo tono en mi voz.

-Vayamos a casa- me dice tomándome de la mano, no entrelaza nuestros dedos y eso lo agradezco porque solo esas acciones le corresponden a mi esposo –bienvenido Akihiro- se dirige al fotógrafo para saludarle.

-Gracias Shinnosuke, es un honor que hayan aceptado mi petición- responde el chico.

-Bueno, no nos diste muchas opciones.

Caminamos hasta el auto, seguidos de Akihiro. Pero yo no puedo dejar de mirar a Shinnosuke, es como estar con un extraño. Me siento tan fuera de lugar que me asusta.

-¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje?- pregunta Shinnosuke.

-¿Cómo?

-El viaje cariño- ríe y me abraza fuertemente contra él -sabes estas muy distraída ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa verte de pie.

-Jajaja lo imagino.

Durante el trayecto en carretera Shinnosuke se la pasa hablando con Akihiro, cosa que agradezco porque mi mente esta dándole vueltas a la milagrosa recuperación de mi prometido.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya estamos entrando a la propiedad. Shinnosuke baja del auto y me ayuda a salir, es una camioneta como la que tiene en Tokyo.

-Bueno- anuncia Shinnosuke en la entrada de la casa –la comida se servirá en un par de horas, mientras creo que deberían descansar del viaje. Después de comer podemos realizar la sesión ¿te parece bien Akihiro?

-Por supuesto- responde.

-Kaoru les llevará hasta su habitación.

-Gracias.

-Por aquí- escucho al asistente de Shinnosuke hablar.

-¿Redecoraste?- le pregunto a mi prometido porque veo cuadros nuevos en las paredes y hay una sala nueva y una chimenea.

-Sí ¿te gusta? Tenía pensado que tras la exhibición viniéramos a vivir aquí una temporada, antes de la boda.

-¿La boda?

-Creo que podemos casarnos aquí, en una ceremonia tradicional.

-Nuestra boda- susurro.

-Piénsalo, tan solo dale una oportunidad a la idea.

Shinnosuke parece tan alegre.

-Tal vez- respondo.

-Vayamos a la habitación, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Camina por delante de mí y yo solo lo sigo. De pronto mi teléfono vibra.

 _*¿Todo bien amor?_

Sí, todo bien*

Ya estamos en la casa*

 _*El guardaespaldas ya esta cerca de la propiedad_

Ok, nunca había tenido un guardaespaldas*

 _*Ni siquiera lo notarás_

Ya te extraño*

Suspiro y Shinnosuke voltea a verme, de inmediato guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo.

-Sabes esta noche quiero que cenemos en la terraza, he preparado una velada romántica para nosotros- habla mientras extiende su mano con la finalidad de tomar la mía.

-Es lo que me comentaste por teléfono anoche ¿cierto?

-Así es- de pronto nos detenemos frente a la habitación –sé que últimamente he sido un imbécil y quiero que sepas que Soun habló conmigo.

 _¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¿Papá le dijo sobre lo que Nabiki y yo sabemos?,_ pienso.

-Lamento mucho haberte ocultado tu regalo de bodas- explica bajando la vista hacia mi.

 _Aparentemente sí._

-¿Porqué hacer las cosas así Shinno?- necesito averiguar más, necesito saber si esta enterado de lo que pasó con la esposa de Ranma.

Me planto frente a él con el rostro serio.

-¿Cómo pudiste guardar un secreto así? No importa que haya sido para una sorpresa, le pediste a mi padre dinero para montar una empresa y no solo una sino otras.

Shinnosuke tuerce los labios –bueno cariño, no soy el único que guarda secretos ¿cierto?

Me da la espalda y abre la puerta. Entra y yo le sigo sin entender bien a que se refiere exactamente aunque solo se me ocurre lo obvio, que sepa sobre Ranma y yo. Pero a estas alturas de la situación y a sabiendas que no estoy sola no tengo miedo de enfrentarlo.

Shinnosuke se detiene y se sienta sobre la cama, me hace una seña para que haga lo mismo a su lado.

-Ven- me dice con calma –tengo algo que mostrarte.

Toma de la mesita de noche un sobre rojo.

Me acerco con cautela y me siento a su lado. Shinnosuke entonces abre el sobre y de este saca fotografías del evento de caridad del fin de semana. Son fotos donde aparezco en la alfombra roja con Ranma.

-Vaya- digo en tono de burla –no tenía idea que una foto con el anfitrión del evento al que nos invitaron te pusiera tan alerta.

-¿Acaso no la ves bien?- pregunta mirándome ahora, su tono de voz sigue siendo tranquilo y eso no me deja mucho para reaccionar.

Tomo la foto de sus manos, no le veo nada particular así que alzo los hombros.

-Tan solo observa la forma como lo miras Akane, como si no pudieras respirar.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto molesta, regresándole la foto.

-No soy tonto, sé que algo debe pasar entre ustedes. Tenemos amistades en común del medio y un amigo habló conmigo para contarme que habían estado juntos toda la noche.

-Le estas dando vueltas a un asunto que…

-¿Acaso intentas mentirme?

-Bueno- necesito explicarme –tú no podías asistir al evento así que el señor Saotome se ofreció a ser mi pareja de la noche.

-¡Vaya! El caballero andante al rescate de la damisela. ¿Debería entonces agradecerle en lugar de partirle la cara?

-¿Te molesta que haya tenido una atención de no dejarme ir sola?- respondo alzando la voz.

-Sabes, será mejor que descanses. En un rato será la comida y después vendrán a arreglarte para las fotos. Podemos hablar en la noche cuando realmente estemos solos.

Se levanta y arroja el sobre en la cama.

-No estaría de más que vieras el resto de las fotos que la prensa me envío para conocer mi opinión- habla estando de espaldas a mi –tuve que pagar una absurda suma para evitar que un escándalo así se publicara en la prensa rosa.

Me quedo de piedra con lo que dice.

-Vendrá Kaoru por ti más al rato.

Shinnosuke sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de si.

Mis hombros suben y bajan, estoy llorando amargamente, me siento humillada y como una embustera. Lo más sabio será hablar con Shinnosuke por la noche y explicarle que lo nuestro ha terminado. Tratar de llegar a un arreglo para ambas partes para entretenerle en lo que DRJ Security compra las acciones de Nerima Corp.

Tomo el sobre y en esas fotos se me ve con Ranma cenando alegremente, por el salón con su mano apoyada en mi cintura baja, bailando, incluso el baile latino esta inmortalizado.

Shinnosuke tiene razón, me veo feliz al lado de Ranma. Me llevo las fotos hasta el pecho y las aprieto contra mi con fuerza, luego me dejo caer sobre la cama y trato de no seguir llorando.

Me debo de quedar dormida porque casi al instante de que cierro los ojos alguien llama a la puerta.

-Adelante- grito mientras me levanto de la cama.

-Hola Akane- habla Kaoru cuando se deja ver tras la puerta entre abierta –solo quería avisarte que la comida ya esta siendo servida.

-Muchas gracias, enseguida voy.

Sonríe y me deja nuevamente sola.

Voy al cuarto de baño y me limpio la cara, no estoy tan mal y parece más bien que tengo los ojos ligeramente hinchados por la desvelada de anoche.

-Anoche- susurro y cierro los ojos al recordar mi velada con Ranma, con mi esposo.

-¿Akane?- escucho la voz de Shinnosuke en la puerta de la habitación y yo salgo de inmediato del baño.

-Ya estoy lista- hablo de forma neutral, no sé ni siquiera ya que siento al verlo ahí de pie frente a mi.

-He venido por ti- me dice ignorándome por completo y toma mi mano –vamos.

-Te he dicho que ya estaba lista.

-Akihiro y todo su equipo nos esperan.

Prefiero ya no responderle, no tiene caso.

Salimos de la habitación y de repente Shinnosuke me jala del brazo, me azota contra la pared sujetando con fuerza mi cintura y comienza a besarme. Lo que ha hecho me toma por sorpresa.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te deseo tanto y ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-Basta Shinno- digo mientras trato de quitármelo de encima –aquí no, además nos esperan.

-Lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón- responde con una sonrisa en los labios, cómplice. Me besa castamente –vayamos a comer.

 _Tal vez_ , pienso, _he perdido la razón_. De repente se ha puesto muy contento y no entiendo los motivos.

* * *

Estoy sentada en una silla alta, frente a mí hay una chica terminando con mi maquillaje. Atrás de mí están colgados todos los cambios de ropa que tendré para la sesión fotográfica de esta tarde.

No he podido mandarle mensaje a Ranma y tampoco he recibido ninguno de él. Seguro entiende que debo estar ocupada con las fotos. Las benditas fotos.

-Quedaste perfecta Akane- dice entusiasta la chica frente a mí, creo que se llama Saori.

-Muchas gracias.

Saori camina hasta la ropa y toma el primer conjunto –aquí tienes Akane.

Me levanto de la silla y voy hasta el baño para cambiarme.

Una vez lista decido escribirle a Ranma.

Hola mi vida solo quería hacerte saber*

que estoy bien, hemos comido ya*

y estamos por empezar la sesión de fotos*

 _*Estaba preocupado_

 _*me da gusto saber que ya comiste_

 _*¿puedes mandarme una foto para verte?_

 _*me intriga saber como te dejaron para las fotos_

Señor Saotome, espero que no se esté burlando de mi*

 _*Señora Saotome, sería incapaz de burlarme_

 _*de mi bella esposa. Anda hermosa, mándame una foto._

Me río, me relajo, me siento feliz.

Tomo la cámara del teléfono y me paro frente al espejo, llevo un vestido de un solo hombro color claro. Ya satisfecha con el resultado de la foto se la envío.

No obtengo respuesta inmediata.

¿Ningún comentario?*

Nada.

¿Ranma?*

Se escucha un ruido cerca de la ventana del baño, camino hasta ahí y cuando muevo la cortina suelto un grito.

Entonces escucho la puerta del baño y de inmediato vuelvo a cerrar la cortina después de abrir el cerrojo de la ventana.

-¿Estás bien Akane?- es Saori de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Estoy de espaldas a la ventana, tratando falsamente de actuar normal. Lo más normal que pueda.

-Sí, todo bien Saori. Gracias. Ya… ya casi salgo, necesito usar el servicio.

-¡Oh! ¡Claro! Lo siento, solo quería ver si estabas bien.

-Gracias.

Saori sale del baño y entonces cuento hasta 10 mientras inhalo y exhalo segura de que todo es una broma de mi imaginación, una muy mala broma.

-¿Amor?

-¿Es en serio?- digo en voz alta antes de girarme, estoy furiosa -¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Me doy la vuelta y mi esposo ya esta frente a mí, vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una playera azul claro de manga larga.

-¿Acaso creías que dejaría que cualquiera cuidara de mi esposa?- sonríe acercándose, pasando sus manos sobre mis brazos para acariciarlos.

Yo dejo caer mis hombros y no puedo enojarme por ocultarme que estaría aquí conmigo, me acerco y recargo mi frente sobre su pecho.

-¿Esta todo bien amor?- pregunta besando mi cabeza.

-Sí- mi voz suena ahogada por que mi boca esta casi sobre sus pectorales.

-Jaja es lo que veo, te ves increíble. Lamento haberme descubierto pero cuando enviaste la foto solo quería tocarte. Te ves preciosa.

-Lo dices porque me amas- sigo con los labios sobre él, inspirando su aroma mezclado con el olor de la madera del bosque.

-Y por que es cierto.

-¿Cuándo saliste de Tokyo?- me pongo nuevamente recta y le doy un rápido beso en los labios -¿eh? El siguiente vuelo era por la tarde.

-Vine en moto- me guiña un ojo y yo no puedo evitar poner los míos en blanco.

-¿Es en serio?

-Oye soy excelente conductor en carretera y llegue en menos de 4 horas.

-¡Ranma!- aunque intento hablar en susurro mi voz se eleva un poco y de inmediato me tapo la boca con las manos.

-Estoy entero y bien ¿ves?- responde tomando mis manos de mi boca y besándolas.

-Estoy molesta contigo por no decirme que vendrías. ¿Qué va a pasar con la firma de la sociedad con Nabiki?

-Arreglado.

-¿Y tus pendientes con el evento de Nueva York?

-Arreglado.

-¿Y…?

-Todo esta arreglado, tú eres mi prioridad.

Me sobre salto cuando escucho un golpecito en la puerta.

-¿Akane? Shinnosuke y Akihiro ya están listos en el jardín, solo estamos esperándote.

-Sí, enseguida salgo- contesto casi en un grito girando ligeramente mi cabeza –debo irme ya- susurro nuevamente.

-Yo debo volver a mi escondite, pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas ¿esta bien?

-Ranma- lo llamo sin soltarme de su agarre –Shinnosuke ha planeado una cena romántica esta noche en la terraza, seguro espera que nos bañemos juntos en el onsen que está al aire libre.

-Entiendo- responde seriamente.

-Voy a pedirle a Nabiki que me marque a esa hora para hablar con Shinnosuke sobre la exhibición o sobre lo que se nos ocurra de la empresa.

-Esta bien, eso sería lo mejor para todos porque si veo que ese cerdo trata de tocarte te juro que no sé que voy a hacer.

-Esta noche voy a terminar con él, lo prometo.

-No quiero que te expongas innecesariamente.

-No lo estoy haciendo, te tengo para cuidarme- me paro de puntitas y beso sus labios, Ranma acaricia mi cintura para acercarme más a él y yo alzo mis manos para sujetarme de su nuca y profundizar nuestro beso –tengo que irme ya- susurro sobre sus labios.

Para mi suerte el labial que me han puesto es indeleble y no le he dejado marcada la boca, lo que significa que no tengo el crimen de nuestros besos tampoco sobre la cara.

-Te amo- me susurra al oído cuando me abraza al instante que me separo de él.

-Te amo- le respondo y me deshago a mi pesar de su abrazo. Dándome la vuelta sin mirar atrás o regresaré corriendo a sus brazos y no saldré nunca de este baño.

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno! Que varias han dado en el clavo sobre quien sería el guardaespaldas de Akane, era más que obvio que nuestro guapo caballo salvaje no dejaría que cualquiera la cuidara ¿cierto?**

 **Y por fin hemos llegado al miércoles de Akane, lamento mucho si ha sido larguísima la espera pero todo lo anterior era importante para la historia y para Nerima Arde!**

 **Sin más, como siempre les agradezco infinitamente sus reseñas y de verdad espero sigan conmigo en esta aventura.**

Luna Akane: Piensa mal y acertarás!

 **AyameNH: El miércoles de Akane ha llegado y obvio falta, faaaalta, faaaaaaalta!**

Ranma x Akane: Totalmente cierto, por más que Akane quiera fingir no podría estar realmente con Shinnosuke. Y pues era obvio que él tendría que cuidarla ¿no? Muchas gracias por escribir!

 **Iselaglezcam** **: Saludos a Hermosillo! Yo no he tenido aún la fortuna de conocerlo pero esta en mi lista de lugares que visitar. Respecto a todo lo que tiene que pagar Shinno ¿crees que será tan fácil? No es tan ciego como pareciera.**

Lila: Mi adorada argentina! No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario yo soy la que esta enteramente agradecida con ustedes son el motivo por el que escribo esta historia. Respecto a Ranma, pues sí, en la serie podíamos ver que aún cuando quería ocultarlo siempre ha cuidado de Akane y todo lo que hace (incluida su obsesión con ser normal) es para que ella lo acepte.

 **SakuraSaotome : Acertaste completamente, Ranma era el guardaespladas.**

Gogoga: Amiga! Muchas gracias por tu bellisimo comentario, justo quería reflejar eso la entera devoción de Ranma hacia Akane y de ella hacia él también. Quería casarlos simbólicamente porque creo que merecen una ceremonia preciosa, ojala se pueda dar ¿no? Sin más te mando abrazos enormes!

 **azzulaprincess : Te juro que sí será compensada la espera… o al menos eso creo yo ¿no? Jajaja ¡Cuanta presión! Amenazar a la escritora es como pecado capital o algo así jajajajaja**

Emiluncis: Exactamente todo a su tiempo! Jajaja no, no quieres estar en mi cabeza que cambia de idea a veces! Es un caos organizado! Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **Y recuerden, capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	27. Asesino

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **NOTA: Estoy totalmente en contra de las relaciones forzadas, por lo que se recomienda discreción al siguiente texto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **-Asesino-**

Salgo al jardín con cuidado de no tropezarme con los tacones, Saori va justo a mi espalda sosteniendo el pequeño bolso que debo también portar en la foto ya que es publicidad de la marca de ropa que patrocina a Shinnosuke.

A pesar del frío que hace no se puede sentir en el jardín debido a que han colocado varios calentadores para el exterior.

-¡Akane!- habla desviando su mirada hacia mi Shinnosuke, quien esta sentado en el brazo de una de las sillas de jardín mientras terminan de retocarle la cara –te ves preciosa.

-Gracias- sonrío sin moverme más, debo admitir que se ve muy guapo en ese traje claro.

Combinamos a la perfección.

Carraspeo un poco por el silencio que nos ha cubierto y para no sentirme tan incomoda bajo su mirada, hasta que decido hablar nuevamente –bien ¿dónde quieres que me ponga Akihiro?

-En las piernas de Shinnosuke- responde el fotógrafo sin voltear a vernos si quiera, como si fuese lo más obvio.

-¿Con este vestido? ¿Tan justo?- trato de sonar natural, aunque seguro tengo cara de espanto. Quiero justificar mi desencanto por lo que pide alegando estar demasiado ajustada de las piernas como para sentarme.

-Vamos cariño- responde Shinnosuke con tono divertido -prometo cargarte de la cintura para que sea menos incómodo para ti- mientras habla se levanta al instante y camina hasta donde estoy, al otro lado del jardín.

-Pero… pero…- trato de quejarme, aterrada de que salga de repente Ranma y todo se vaya más a la mierda de lo que ya esta.

Shinnosuke llega donde estoy y me levanta con cuidado de forma nupcial.

-¡Oh! No, no, no, no deberías estar haciendo esfuerzos.

-Vamos Akane, casi no pesas nada- responde besando mi clavícula al descubierto y yo no puedo evitar retorcerme un poco en sus brazos.

-No en frente de la gente- le susurro para que deje de estar tocándome –además me haces cosquillas.

-¡Oh! ¿escucharon? A la futura señora Ryugen le molestan mis besos porque le hago cosquillas- grita Shinnosuke y todos ríen –amor estamos en confianza- susurra en mi oído.

-Por favor- le suplico de forma tranquila y para calmarlo le beso la mejilla -¿sí?

-Discúlpame es solo porque estoy de muy buen humor de ya tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo.

Me deja de pie frente a la silla del jardín y luego toma asiento nuevamente sobre el brazo de esta, sin soltar en el proceso una de mis manos, justo la que lleva mi sortija de bodas.

-¿Este anillo es nuevo? No recuerdo que usaras anillos.

-Sí, es nuevo, lo he ganado en la subasta de caridad.

Shinnosuke acaricia las piedras analizando la sortija –¡vaya! Pues es enorme- responde mirándome luego a la cara –sabes, deberías usar tu sortija de compromiso. Nunca dije nada antes porque pensé que era demasiado pesada.

Asiento –aja.

 _Si supiera que ya estoy usando mi sortija de compromiso_ , pienso.

-Bien, ven aquí- habla tomándome de la cintura nuevamente y acomodándome sobre sus piernas -¿estas bien así?- pregunta cuando termino de sentarme sobre su muslo izquierdo.

-Estoy bien- respondo por lo bajo.

-¡Ah! ¡Perfectos! Se ven espléndidos chicos, son una pareja hermosa- comenta Akihiro cuando alza la vista al fin.

El fotógrafo se mueve de su lugar y da inicio a la sesión. Unos segundos después de sentir los disparos de la cámara nos pide cambiar de pose, ahora tenemos que estar de pie. Shinnosuke se coloca tras de mí y abraza mi cadera recargando su rostro sobre mi hombro desnudo.

No puedo evitarlo, tiemblo por el contacto de su piel sobre mi piel.

-Sabes- me habla Shinnosuke en voz baja –yo también ansío esta noche.

Frunzo ligeramente el ceño porque no sé a que se refiere con que yo ansío llegue la noche, hasta que mi mente suma dos más dos y entiendo que ha interpretado el temblor de mi cuerpo como algo positivo.

No le respondo nada porque entonces Akihiro da por terminada esta parte de la sesión y nos pide hacer cambio de vestuario.

-Espera, te llevaré cargando a la casa. Con ese vestido y la altura de esos tacones no quiero que sufras un accidente- habla Shinnosuke mientras vuelve a levantarme de forma nupcial.

-Gracias- respondo acomodando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Saori va corriendo hasta donde estoy para tomar de mis manos el bolso –iré preparando el siguiente atuendo Akane.

La veo correr de regreso a la habitación de huéspedes, donde me han instalado para arreglarme.

-Te ves preciosa- me dice en voz baja Shinnosuke mientras ya vamos de vuelta a la casa.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- respondo amablemente –no hace falta que me lleves hasta la habitación, puedo caminar desde aquí.

Le digo cuando estamos ya en suelo estable.

-Tonterías son solo unos cuantos pasos más y además así puedo disfrutar de tenerte en mis manos.

Sonrío y vuelvo mi vista la frente.

-¿Te pareció bien el artículo como quedó?- pregunto para no sentirme incómoda.

-Sí, creo que ha quedado mejor.

-Bien.

-Akane- se detiene de repente –quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, no puedo negar que en gran medida ha sido por mis celos y por verte con otro hombre. He sido un estúpido, también quiero disculparme por ocultarte lo de la inmobiliaria, pero prometo decirte todo esta noche cuando estemos solos.

-Esta bien- es lo único que soy capaz de decir, la verdad es que lo veo arrepentido y eso me desarma.

-Excelente.

Continúa su andar y me deja a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti cuando termine de cambiarme?

-No hace falta creo que el conjunto que sigue lleva zapatos bajos.

-Como tu digas entonces, te veré afuera- me baja con cuidado y entonces me da un rápido beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

Mi teléfono vibra y bajo la vista para revisar de que se trata, por supuesto un mensaje de Ranma.

 _*He tenido que emplear todo mi_

 _*auto control para no salir y matarlo_

 _*por tocarte._

 _*Deberías estar orgullosa de mi._

Jajaja Lo estoy, lo estoy*

Gracias*

Muevo la cabeza en negación pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Akane ¿lista?- pregunta Saori a mi espalda cuando la puerta se abre.

-Sí, lo siento.

Entro a la habitación, la puerta del baño ya esta abierta y se puede ver el conjunto que tengo que ponerme dentro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunta Saori.

-No, no hace falta. ¿Vas a cambiar mi peinado?- me quedo quieta cuando la veo tomar del tocador un par de cepillos.

-Sí, pero puedo hacerlo una vez te vistas.

-Entendido- me quito los tacones y camino descalza hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Pongo el seguro y corro hasta la ventana, moviendo la cortina para ver si Ranma ha decidido pasarse de nuevo a visitar. Nada, no veo absolutamente nada más que los árboles que rodean la casa. Y en cierta forma me siento aliviada.

Decido vestirme lo más rápido posible para agilizar esta sesión fotográfica. El siguiente cambio de ropa son unos jeans con un suéter de cuello alto y unos tenis, algo cómodo.

Una vez lista salgo del baño y Saori ya me espera para cambiar mi peinado. También me cambia el color de labial y cuando termina salimos de nuevo hacia el jardín.

Pero ahora Akihiro nos pide ir hasta el dojo, por lo que en cuanto Shinnosuke me ve toma mi mano para caminar juntos hasta la nueva locación.

Presiento la catástrofe a cada paso que damos y cuando escucho unas ramas de los árboles caer me pongo alerta.

-Anoche llovió mucho y seguro esas ramas se han roto, quedándose atoradas en el árbol hasta ahora que se han terminado de caer- me explica Shinnosuke.

-Ha llovido en todos lados- agrego a la historia.

-Bueno ya esta terminando el buen clima.

Llegamos hasta el dojo y el equipo de Akihiro ya esta listo para continuar con la sesión.

-Muy bien chicos, esta vez los quiero espalda con espalda.

Shinnosuke sonríe y me mira con ternura -¿seguro? Akane se verá muy pequeñita si hacemos eso.

-¿Alguna sugerencia entonces Ryuge?- pregunta el fotógrafo.

-Podría cargarla en mi espalda.

-De ninguna manera, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vuelvas a lastimar el pie- intervengo de inmediato.

-Esta bien, entonces porque no me siento en el suelo y ella que se coloque tras de mí recargando su cuerpo con sus brazos en mis hombros.

-¡Esa idea si me gusta!- responde Akihiro y asiento.

La verdad no me parece mala pose.

Nos colocamos en nuestros lugares y las fotos comienzan. Minutos después llegan los chicos de maquillaje para retocar a ambos y seguimos con las fotos.

-¡Listo! vayan por el último cambio de ropa- anuncia Akihiro.

Salimos todos del dojo.

-¿Porqué no me dijiste lo de la revista que quería sacar esa nota amarillista?- pregunto curiosa de camino a la casa.

-No quería hablar del tema por teléfono o por la web cam.

-Pero no debiste haberme mantenido sin saberlo ¿qué hubiese pasado si llegaban conmigo y me decían que habías dado una declaración?

-Sí ¿qué hubieras hecho Akane?- Shinnosuke pregunta cruzándose de brazos mientras camina aún a mi lado.

Me mira de reojo esperando mi respuesta. Y siento que debo darle una muy buena respuesta.

-Hubiese negado todo, hubiese explicado que el señor Saotome y yo somos amigos y compañeros de profesión.

 _¡Claro Akane! La prensa seguro se lo iba a creer_ , pienso, _es culpa mía por ser tan descuidada, por hacer las cosas mal, por dejarme llevar._

-¿Son amigos?- pregunta alzando la barbilla de forma altanera –creía que era amigo de Ryoga solamente.

-Hemos entablado una buena amistad, es un hombre educado y muy amable. Su familia y él han sido muy atentos conmigo durante este tiempo.

-Sí respecto a eso de que tuvieras que quedarte en la casa de su familia, sigue sin gustarme la idea de que lo hayas hecho.

-No tenía opción.

-Pudiste haber venido a Ryugenzawa.

-Tenía trabajo que necesitaba mi atención.

-Y es por eso que te mantuve lo de la inmobiliaria en secreto, quería que no me dieras pretextos.

-¿Quieres que renuncie a la empresa de mi padre?- pregunto escandalizada.

-No es renunciar, es cambiar de profesión para dedicar tu tiempo a tu familia.

-¿Me pides renunciar a mi familia para cuidar de mi familia?- niego con la cabeza, es absurdo lo que me pide.

-Yo soy tu familia Akane, tu y yo vamos a formar una familia. Eso es lo que debe importarte más que otra cosa en el mundo.

-No creí que pensaras así- hablo de forma mecánica, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente.

-Tú eres todo para mí Akane- dice deteniendo su andar y tomando mis manos entre las suyas para verme de frente –quisiera que sintieras lo mismo por mí. Eres todo lo que tengo.

Ya estamos delante de la habitación pero no sé que contestarle.

-En la cena tenemos que hablar Shinnosuke- decido por fin mis palabras y él me mira con seriedad.

-Lo imagine- mira hacia el techo de forma cansina -te veré afuera.

Dice esto último sin mirarme ya, se aleja con los hombros caídos y yo me siento como un monstruo.

Entro a la habitación y Saori corre de un lado a otro acomodando en el baño lo que seguramente tendré que ponerme.

-Dame un segundo Akane- me dice la chica sin detenerse –estoy terminando de dejar los accesorios.

-No te preocupes- le digo con voz calmada mientras me quito los zapatos.

-Creo que tendré que ayudarte con este- me explica Saori desde el baño.

-Es el vestido de noche ¿cierto?- pregunto recordando que la última sesión sería casi al anochecer, a petición de Shinnosuke.

-Sí.

-No he visto aún el vesti.. do..- hablo a pausas cuando entro al baño y veo el esponjoso atuendo color rosa –es precioso.

-¿Verdad que sí?- habla emocionada Saori –toma Akane, tendrás que cambiar tu ropa interior.

-Jaja esta bien- le respondo a la chica, quien esta toda roja, mostrándome el corsé que se encuentra sobre el sillón que han colocado dentro del baño.

-Ya salgo y si necesitas ayuda con el vestido avísame.

-Gracias- respondo mientras la veo cerrar la puerta.

Suspiro y pongo el cerrojo. Estoy por desabrochar mi pantalón cuando veo la cortina moverse y de inmediato a Ranma entrando.

-Ranma- susurro y corro hasta él para abrazarlo –es muy arriesgado que estés aquí.

-Quería saber como estabas, la sesión en el dojo no la pude ver y estaba preocupado.

-Estoy bien- le digo dándole un casto beso en los labios –tendrás que ayudarme con esto- le digo dejándole ver el conjunto de corsé y bragas.

-¡Vas a posar en ropa interior!- habla con los ojos abiertos y de inmediato le tapo la boca con la mano, tratando de no carcajearme.

-¡Serás tonto!

Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y me mira de forma pícara, entiendo lo que hace, quiere distraerme y hacerme feliz en una estadía que se está volviendo más rara e incómoda de lo que estaba preparada.

-Anda- le digo quitando mi mano de su boca y acariciando en su lugar los brazos que me sostienen –ayúdame.

Me separo de él y sin dejar de mirarlo de frente voy desvistiéndome, lo veo tragar saliva mientras toma asiento en el pequeño banco que esta al pie de la ventana.

-¿Creí que habías dicho que no volverías a hacerme un striptease?- pregunta alzando ambas cejas, complacido de lo que hago.

-Bueno esto no es un striptease- hablo mientras me quedo ya en ropa interior –pero- tomo del sillón el conjunto que debo ponerme para poder usar el vestido de noche y me acerco a Ranma lentamente –si prometes portarte bien el resto del día y ayudarme a abrochar esto- le muestro el corsé –cuando volvamos a casa prometo hacerte un striptease que no olvidarás.

Por primera vez se queda callado y abre mucho los ojos, esta rojo y lo veo respirar agitadamente. Traga de nuevo saliva y yo sonrío triunfante.

-Date la vuelta- me ordena mientras toma de mis manos la ropa y se levanta.

-Como usted diga- hago lo que me pide.

Las manos de Ranma acarician mi espalda hasta llegar al broche del sostén. Luego lo deshace y yo en automático me llevo las manos al pecho para evitar que la prenda caiga al suelo.

-Quitate el sostén Akane- me dice con sus labios pegados a mi oído derecho. Yo asiento y lo hago. El sostén queda a mis pies.

-Ahora alza un poco tus brazos.

-Muy bien.

Una vez realizo esta acción las manos de mi esposo acomodan frente a mis pechos el corsé. Debo controlarme porque empiezo a sentir calor, me he metido en un lío yo misma al pedirle esto a Ranma.

-Tu piel se siente caliente amor- me dice y yo tuerzo los labios.

-Debe ser porque traía un suéter.

-Seguramente- responde sin dejar su tarea de abrochar cada gancho del corsé a mi espalda –listo- anuncia besando mis hombros.

Yo me doy la vuelta y no puedo evitarlo, debo besarlo. Así que me acerco y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para plantarle un beso épico.

-Quieres que me comporte y me besas de esa forma- habla al fin cuando lo dejo libre de mis labios.

-Tal vez tienes una villana por esposa y no lo sabías.

-Seguramente sí.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta -¿Akane me llamaste?- es la voz de Saori.

-No, lo siento. Dame unos minutos más y ya salgo.

-Esta bien porque necesito cambiar tu maquillaje y peinado.

-Sí- respondo casi en un grito y Ranma me mira divertido.

-¡Basta!- le susurro y él asiente.

-Pongamos manos a la obra- responde y se aleja de mí para tomar el vestido del perchero.

Me acerco y Ranma baja la prenda hasta mis pies para que pueda entrar en este.

-Ten cuidado amor- me dice mientras me sostengo de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

-Gracias- respondo cuando va subiendo el atuendo por mi cuerpo.

-Francamente preferiría estar quitándote este vestido, no poniéndotelo.

Me pongo roja al instante cuando me doy la vuelta y escucho una risita ronca de Ranma –jajaja no quería hacerte pasar vergüenzas amor- besa mi espalda o al menos la parte que no cubre el vestido.

Siento la prenda apretar mi figura cuando Ranma sube el cierre –listo- susurra.

Yo suspiro y me giro, ha bajado la vista –te ves hermosa Akane- luego alza su mirada y me siento desnuda bajo capas y capas de tul –demasiado hermosa que me siento furioso de que ese infeliz te vea ahora.

-Amor- acerco mis manos a sus hombros y él da un paso atrás.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya y creo que sería mejor que ya no me acerque a verte. Guardaré mi distancia, lo prometo.

-Ranma.

-Estaré por aquí- anuncia y se gira para salir por la ventana.

-¿Ranma?- lo sigo y tomo su antebrazo para detenerlo -¿no vas a darme un beso?

Se queda de espaldas a mi y un segundo después se gira rápidamente y toma mi rostro entre sus manos, besando mi mejilla con fuerza.

-Ten cuidado ¿sí?- me dice apoyando su frente contra la mía, con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar su respiración agitada –debo irme- anuncia antes de separarse de mí y salir por la ventana.

Trago saliva y cierro el cerrojo mientras veo a mi esposo saltar entre los árboles, como uno de esos vampiros que salen en las películas.

Salgo del baño y me dejo arreglar por Saori. El sol se esta poniendo ya y puedo ver como se encienden las luces del jardín a través de la ventana.

-¿Sabes si será en el jardín?- pregunto a Saori y ella niega con la cabeza.

-¿Akane te sientes mal?

-No, estoy solo cansada por el viaje.

Cuando la chica termina no me importa verme en el espejo, así que salgo con Saori tras de mi. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta la puerta que da al jardín, yo llevo la falda agarrada con ambas manos para no tropezar y mi pulso se acelera cuando veo de espaldas a Shinnosuke, esperándome vestido en un traje oscuro.

-¿Hemos tardado mucho?- pregunto cuando me acerco a él.

Shinnosuke se gira y abre mucho los ojos cuando me ve –Akane- habla casi en un susurro, luego se acerca a mí y sujeta mis manos entre las suyas –estas… me robas el aliento.

Bajo mi rostro sonrojada –gracias- susurro y entonces alza mis manos para besarlas con cariño.

-Vamos- me dice colocando una de mis manos alrededor de su brazo para ayudarme a caminar.

-¿Dónde será la foto esta vez?- pregunto mientras caminamos de largo por el jardín.

-En la terraza.

-¡Ah!

El camino esta lleno de antorchas y arreglos de flores. Y cuando llegamos al lugar me sorprendo en ver como lo han decorado, lleno de luces y flores que lo hacen ver como un paraíso del romance.

-Bien chicos- anuncia Akihiro cuando se acerca a nosotros –se ven perfectos, estas son las fotografías que usaremos para anunciar su fecha de boda así que los quiero recargados en el barandal mirando el paisaje, de espaldas a mí.

Saori corre hasta donde estoy para darme el pequeño bolso que corresponde a este atuendo.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto cuando mi mente procesa lo que dijo Akihiro sobre nuestra boda.

-¿Pasa algo Akane?- habla Shinnosuke mirándome extrañado.

-Es que no entendí lo que dijo sobre nuestro anuncio de boda.

-Sí, aprovecharemos la publicación para anunciar la fecha de su boda- responde tan normal el fotógrafo.

-No lo sabía.

-¿No le dijiste?- ahora el confundido es Akihiro, quien mira a Shinnosuke.

-Pensaba decirle esta noche- explica tranquilamente.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento, pensé que ya lo sabía, no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-En realidad no la has arruinado- le guiña un ojo y yo me pongo más nerviosa.

 _¿Una sorpresa?,_ pienso, _me asustan sus sorpresas._

-Ok, entonces colóquense en sus lugares por favor- responde el chico dándose la vuelta para regresar a su cámara.

Shinnosuke y yo caminamos hasta el barandal.

-¿De qué sorpresa se trata?- pregunto algo molesta.

-Ya llegaremos a esa parte- Shinnosuke me lleva por el brazo.

-No- le digo quitando mi brazo de su agarre –quiero saberlo ahora Shinnosuke.

-Bien- suspira frustrado pasándose ambas manos por el cabello suelto –tenía pensado que esta noche decidiéramos una fecha para la boda religiosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esperaba que esta noche nos casáramos por el civil.

-¿Qué?- grito y doy un paso hacia atrás -¿de qué demonios hablas?

-Porque la exhibición esta en puerta y ya hemos dado muchas vueltas al asunto y estoy harto de que pongas pretextos Akane- Shinnosuke da un paso hacia delante.

-¿Es por el señor Saotome?

-Sí y por las amazonas.

-¿Qué?- esta vez lo miro aterrada -¿las amazonas?

-Ja no te hagas la que no sabes, sé bien que tuviste una visita de Xian-Pu

-¿Tú que sabes de eso?

Shinnosuke levanta la mirada para revisar nuestro alrededor –creo que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí con todos, espera un momento- dice mientras se acerca hasta Akihiro para decirle algo al oído, el fotógrafo asiente y llama a su equipo para retirarse.

Mientras tanto me recargo en el barandal, viendo hacia el bosque, preguntándome si Ranma esta cerca y si puede oírnos.

-Listo, estamos solos- anuncia Shinnosuke cuando regresa a mi lado.

Quiero y necesito ser paciente, así que tomo aire -¿qué es lo que esta pasando Shinnosuke?- pregunto mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él inspira fuertemente antes de empezar a hablar -¿recuerdas el torneo del año pasado? ¿La famosa competencia Yuyake?

-Si.

-En realidad yo debía perderla.

-¿Qué?

-Una mujer, llamada Xian-Pu se acercó a mí tras bastidores horas antes de empezar el torneo. Me dijo que tenía información que creía me sería de importancia pero que a cambio de dicha información debía dejarme vencer.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos -¿qué clase de información?

-Algo relacionado con la muerte de mis padres.

-No entiendo ¿por qué necesitaba que perdieras?

-Dijo que era para darle una lección a los Tendo, que era para bajar el ego de la familia.

-Esa mujer esta loca.

-Me pareció una bajeza lo que me pedía, además mis padres fallecieron en un accidente.

-Cierto.

-Así que no perdí, pero a ella eso no la detuvo. Días más tarde recibí un sobre en mi oficina explicando que mis padres habían sido asesinados.

-¿Qué?- me llevo ambas manos a la boca totalmente horrorizada con lo que me cuenta.

-Un hombre trató de quitarles el auto, mi padre no opuso resistencia pero cuando el hombre no permitió que mi madre bajara mi padre comenzó a pelear con el tipo. Hasta que le disparó y luego a mi madre.

-¿Cómo puede saber esto Xian-Pu y porque tu abuelo y nosotros no lo sabíamos?

-Porque el hombre que mató a mis padres era Genma Saotome, antiguo líder de los dragones rojos.

-No- niego con la cabeza –Genma Saotome no fue líder de los dragones rojos.

-Si que lo fue Akane, pero en su tiempo como líder de ellos el grupo casi fue llevado a la ruina. Saotome era adicto al juego y cuando las amazonas le dieron la espalda en su desesperación por obtener dinero comenzó a robar.

-¿Ellas como lo supieron?

-Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, así que huyó cobardemente a pedirles ayuda, ofreció a sus propios hijos para el servicio de las amazonas y los dragones rojos a como estos les consideraran útiles cuando llegara el momento.

-Cologne nunca aceptaría- respondo negando con la cabeza a la par.

-La señora Nu Qíshì nunca se enteró, fue su hijo Huang-fu quien aceptó el trato de Saotome porque tenía interés en casar a su hija con el primogénito de este.

-¿Cómo sabes todos esto?

-No debería decírtelo Akane, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

-Sí sabes que estoy enterada de la existencia de Xian-Pu entonces sabes que ya estoy en peligro.

Shinnosuke se gira y recarga ambas manos en el barandal, luego baja la cabeza y suspira.

-Nunca fue mi intención ponerte en esta situación, pero al no aceptar perder la competencia Xian-Pu me amenazó, me explicó que una de las propiedades que se vendieron de Ryugenzawa años atrás había tenido un gran problema, una gran destrucción.

Se queda callado de repente y yo me acerco a él cuando cierra los ojos, tocando su brazo para apoyarlo a que siga con la historia.

-¿Qué sucedió Shinnosuke?

-No lo sé- abre los ojos de golpe y me mira aterrado –las propiedades son restauradas y se dejan en perfectas condiciones. Hay partes del bosque que aún requieren arreglos pero lo que se vende siempre esta bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Me mostró fotos de cómo estaba todo en ruinas.

-¿Y ya?

 _Entonces ¿no sabe nada sobre la muerte de Kaori Saotome?,_ me pregunto.

-Sí, dijo que debía obedecerle de ahora en adelante por la información que poseía sobre la muerte de mis padres y los fraudes de terreno que estaba vendiendo. Dijo que iría con ustedes para que se enteraran si no cumplía con sus demandas. Lo lamento mucho Akane, jamás quise ocultarte nada pero no quería… no podía…

Me abraza con fuerza, esta temblando como una hoja y yo le correspondo al abrazo.

-Debiste decirnos- susurro –hay más en juego de lo que piensas.

-No podía ponerles a todos en peligro. Tu familia ha cuidado de mí desde que tengo memoria, soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes. ¿Sabes que es lo más absurdo de todo?- pregunta alzando los hombros.

-¿Qué?

-Ese artículo, el primero que hizo la revista tenía toda la razón, por eso me molesté tanto. Se lo debo todo a tu familia ¿y yo que hago? Voy y me meto en problemas, problemas que pueden arrastrarles a ustedes a algo peor.

-¿Es por eso que quieres alejarme de todos?

-Sí, soy un maldito egoísta- se separa de mí y toma mi rostro entre sus manos con cuidado -y aún cuando quisiera dejarte a un lado de todo esto no puedo vivir sin ti- dice poniéndose de rodillas frente a mí, sujetando mi cintura y escondiendo su rostro en mi abdomen –te amo demasiado y sé que podría protegerte a ti de lo que sea. Te necesito, te necesito más que a mi vida Akane.

-No hagas esto, por favor- hablo tratando de levantarlo –no Shinnosuke, no me hagas esto.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta cuando lo tengo nuevamente de pie frente a mí.

-Yo- empiezo a temblar, mi respiración se vuelve agitada y estoy nerviosa. Muevo mi mirada hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?

-Yo.

Un silencio se interpone entre los dos, bajo la mirada y me tomo de las manos, acariciando la sortija en el proceso.

-Ya no me amas ¿es eso?- pregunta serio Shinnosuke y yo no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar.

-Lo lamento tanto- le digo en una mezcla de susurro y quejido lastimoso –no quería que pasara, no pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien más.

-¿De alguien más?- pregunta dolido Shinnosuke, tomándome por los hombros ahora.

 _¡Mierda Akane!,_ pienso, _¿Qué acabo de decirle?_

-Yo- trato de levantar la mirada y me enfrento a su ceño fruncido –lo siento.

-Es de ese hombre ¿cierto? Otro puto Saotome viene y me quita lo que amo ¿no? ¿Dejaste que ese infeliz te cogiera? ¿Te has acostado ya con él?- pregunta completa y justamente enfurecido.

Sus ojos azules son fuego puro, jamás lo había visto así de enojado y tiene toda la razón de estarlo.

-Shinnosuke- trato de hablarle pero me tiene sujeta de los hombros y comienza a agitarme.

-¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacerme algo así Akane? ¿Cómo? ¡Eres una zorra!- grita.

Yo cierro los ojos cuando lo veo alzar la mano, seguro me golpeará y no sé porque siento que me lo merezco. Después de todo le he puesto los cuernos, no he sido correcta, no he hecho bien.

Pero el golpe nunca llega y en cambio me sujeta por la piernas para cargarme sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto aterrada cuando camina hasta la habitación que da a la terraza.

-Tratarte como la zorra que eres- responde con voz ronca –eras la mujer de mi vida Akane pero ahora te voy a coger como la puta que quieres ser ¿entiendes?

-¡Suéltame!- grito moviéndome entre sus brazos para tratar de soltarme, esto es mil veces peor que mi pesadilla –¡suéltame! ¡Te lo ruego!

-¡No! Y todavía te casarás conmigo ¿sí? De lo contrario tu familia se queda sin nada ¿quieres eso? ¿Ser la causante de la ruina de los Tendo?

-No sabes lo que dices, déjame.

Me arroja contra una cama y yo reboto por el golpe, ha sido tan fuerte que me he lastimado la espalda y me duele un poco la cadera.

Pero no me da tiempo de moverme porque de inmediato ya tengo el cuerpo de Shinnosuke sobre mí.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche juntos? Yo sí, recuerdo como me humillaste porque iba demasiado rápido. Tenías razón cariño, debería haber ido más lento y cogerte con más fuerza.

-Déjame- sigo peleando y mis pensamientos van hasta preguntarme ¿dónde esta mi esposo? ¿mi guardaespaldas?

Shinnosuke alza la falda de tul hasta llegar a mis bragas y las arranca de un solo tirón, lo que me causa un fuerte dolor.

Grito, lloro, me retuerzo.

-No, por favor, no.

-Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? ¡Zorra!- grita mientras me sujeta las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

-¿Vas a violarme? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunto aterrada, quisiera hacerle entrar en razón pero esta fuera de si.

-A ti no te importa ¿no? porque ya dejaste que otro hombre te lo hiciera.

-Ranma jamás me ha forzado a nada, él me ha tratado con amor y respeto.

-¿Respeto? Eres una mujer comprometida Akane, acostarse contigo no ha sido una muestra de respeto.

No puedo ver nada por el tul, pero escucho el cinturón y el cierre de su pantalón.

-Ahora verás que yo también te puedo tomar para mi placer, sin importarme nada Akane.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- sigo retorciéndome bajo su agarre, muevo mi cuerpo para tratar de quitarme pero entonces Shinnosuke empuja una rodilla entre mis piernas para forzarme a abrirlas, siento su miembro en la entrada de mi centro –te lo suplico- le digo bañada en lágrimas –no me hagas esto, ¡por favor! ¿Cómo puede excitarte tenerme así? ¡Ranma! ¡Raaaaanma!

-Grita todo lo que quieras- me dice Shinnosuke en el oído, cuando aplasta mi cuerpo con el suyo –él no vendrá ¿sabes porque? Tu amante esta muy ocupado peleando lejos de aquí. ¿Creías que no sabía que te había seguido? ¿Qué estaba aquí? Digamos que uno de los dragones me puso sobre aviso por la mañana. Mi pequeña zorra.

Ni bien termina de decirlo cuando me penetra y yo grito tan fuerte que me quedo sin voz.

Shinnosuke esta dentro de mí, no se mueve y ya no hace nada. Incluso el agarre de mis muñecas se suelta. Yo bajo mis manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho y tratar de empujarlo.

-Suéltame- le suplico en un susurro, sigo llorando, pero entonces él comienza a moverse y me toma por la cadera.

-¿Esto te gusta?- pregunta mirándome ahora a los ojos –yo te amaba Akane- veo un rastro de lágrimas en los suyos –te amaba más que a mi vida y ahora eres esta mujer que no reconozco, que se ha acostado con otro y no con cualquiera sino con un puto Saotome.

-Yo no lo sabía- le digo –no sabía que su padre había matado a los tuyos.

-Aún así.

-Eres despreciable por lo que estas haciendo, te odio.

-Al menos sentirás algo por mí cariño, me conformo con que sea odio- de repente alza el rostro y me mira con ojos abiertos, sorprendido de lo que esta haciendo, así que sale de mi.

Me suelto a llorar con más fuerza -¿cómo pudiste?- le pregunto llena de furia.

-Con la misma facilidad con la que tú me has roto el corazón Akane Tendo.

Su respuesta es seca y me duele de igual forma que el dolor físico que me recorre ahora.

Se pone de pie y se da la vuelta para regresar a la terraza. Luego se detiene de golpe dándome la espalda.

-En un rato más mandaré a Saori para que te vuelvan a arreglar y podamos tomar las malditas fotos que tú misma me obligaste a aceptar. Después de eso vendrá el juez para que firmemos el acta de matrimonio. ¿Entiendes?

-No voy a firmar nada- le respondo con los dientes apretados.

-No tienes opción- su rostro se pone de perfil, mirándome de reojo –si quieres volver a ver a tu amante tendrás que firmar el acta para ser mi esposa. ¿Entiendes?

Entonces se va y yo rompo en llanto nuevamente, pero de inmediato me limpio la cara con las manos y me pongo en pie -¡Auch!- no puedo evitar sentir dolor en las piernas y en todo el cuerpo. Las lágrimas salen por sí solas y yo corro hasta el barandal para buscar el pequeño bolso que dejé por aquí.

Cuando lo encuentro me giro angustiada a ver el bosque, no veo nada por la obscuridad. Desesperada saco mi teléfono y marco a Ranma, una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro hasta que pierdo la cuenta.

-¡Ranma!- grito y solo se escucha el silencio del bosque.

Solo se escucha el silencio.

* * *

 **Esta es sin duda la escena más difícil que he tenido que escribir jamás, quiero aclarar que Shinnosuke no es un violador simplemente su furia le cegó por completo y actuó muy mal, muuuuy mal, muy mal. Y siempre se sentirá arrepentido por lo que hizo.**

 **De nueva cuenta debo agradecerles! Ustedes son lo máximo y sus reseñas aún más! Las adoro! Mucho! Jajaja respuestas a sus dudas a continuación:**

SakuraSaotome: ya viene la pelea de machotes… *guiño, guiño*

 **nancyriny : ¿Qué te ha parecido el capítulo?**

azzulaprincess: jajaja aún falta LA PELEA!

 **SusyChantilly: sé que me debes odiar! No me mates! No me mates!**

Ranma x Akane: pues claro que sabía más! No es tan tonto.

 **GabyCo: jajaja me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado la historia hasta ahora ¿qué te ha parecido este capítulo?**

Alicasha: Ranma ES PERFECTO! Y quien diga lo contrario esta totalmente mal.

 **SARITANIMELOVE : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Respecto a Ranma pues… pues… él tiene que cuidar al amor de su vida, que no?! Saludos!**

Juany Rdz: Bueno… pues si fue terrible lo que le hizo Shinnosuke a Akane :(

 **Gogoga : Amiga de nueva cuenta miiiiiiil gracias por las recomendaciones musicales, estoy en éxtasis total porque me vienen perfecto para la inspiración. Quiero saberlo todo ¿qué piensas del capítulo? ¿crees que me he excedido mucho?**

alexandravw: ¿Te esperabas lo sucedido en este capítulo? Quiero saber tu opinión!

 **Guest** **: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sobre tu pregunta de las ideas… pues ni yo misma sé de donde sale tanta cosa que se me ocurre, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que leo mucho, muuuucho, mucho jajaja.**

 **De nueva cuenta no tengo como agradecerles que lean esta historia, para mi es el mundo que lo hagan y que me dejen saber sus opiniones!**

 **Recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	28. Pedes in terra, ad sidera visus

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música:**

" **All through the night" de Sleeping At Last**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **-Pedes in terra, ad sidera visus-**

Mi cabeza da mil vueltas, necesito saber si Ranma esta bien así que corro por la escalera que lleva hasta la planta baja a espaldas del bosque, tratando de no ser vista. Luego me adentro a este aferrando el teléfono en la mano.

-Él esta bien Akane- me repito en voz alta mientras camino entre los árboles con la maldita falda de tul estorbando mi paso -¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?- me pregunto mientras me suelto a llorar.

Shinnosuke acaba de hacerme algo imperdonable y yo me quedé como una estúpida sin hacer nada, no lo puedo creer. Aunque para ser justos me tomó totalmente desprevenida y su fuerza es superior a la mía.

De repente me detengo en seco y pienso en mi hermana, si uno de los dragones rojos ha traicionado a Ranma entonces ella debe estar también en peligro.

-¡Ranma!- grito pero no escucho respuesta alguna.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda haberle ocurrido, pero mi corazón sabe que aún esta bien, que debe estarlo.

Sigo caminando, alejándome de la propiedad de Shinnosuke y no me importa ya el frío que empiezo a sentir lejos de los calentadores de exterior.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- me pregunto sin dejar de andar por el camino de lodo y hierbas.

El ruedo del vestido es ya todo un asco pero necesito encontrarlo, a estas alturas no confío en la palabra de Shinnosuke y no puedo volver.

Enciendo la lámpara del celular para abrirme paso sin tropezar y continúo con mi andar.

-¡Ranma!- sigo gritando pero nada.

No quiero soltarme a llorar más, no puedo darme ese lujo ahora porque necesito encontrar a mi esposo, esa es mi prioridad.

Pienso en todo lo que me ha dicho Shinnosuke, sobre Xian-Pu y que lo buscó desde un año atrás. Entonces se me ocurre que desde que nos topamos con Ranma en el restaurante él ya sabía, sabía quien era pero ¿no sabía que hacía aquí?.

Me queda claro porque su furia, porque esos celos, aunque al inicio más bien debió haber visto a Ranma como el hijo del asesino de sus padres.

Pienso en papá, en todo lo que su amigo ha hecho y nos ha hecho de manera indirecta. Luego pienso en Ranko, me pregunto si ella sabrá algo o si en realidad esta totalmente ajena a todo esto.

Y luego recuerdo la información que Ranma tuvo que robar, dijo que había sido información para contentar a uno de los dragones ¿será ese dragón quien lo ha traicionado? ¿será Saffron?

Solo puedo pensar en él, en que es causa de Saffron todo esto pero ¿porqué?

Me viene a la mente lo que dijo Shinnosuke sobre las propiedades que ha vendido, que las ha restaurado; pero la propiedad que compró el padre de Kaori estaba deteriorada a tal grado que ella cayó en una de las antiguas trampas.

¿Cómo es posible eso?

Veo el reloj del teléfono y han pasado unos 20 minutos desde que salí huyendo de la casa. ¿Habrá ya enviado Shinnosuke a Saori? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de que no estoy?

Debo darme prisa.

Debo encontrarlo.

Llego hasta un acantilado y cierro los ojos suspirando, me siento terriblemente cansada y las piernas me duelen por el peso que cargo además con esta ropa no puedo bajar por aquí así que tendré que desviarme a la derecha o a la izquierda.

Miro ambas opciones, la impotencia de no saber que hacer me esta afectando y me pongo a sollozar nuevamente.

Todo es mi culpa.

-¡Akane!- escucho que gritan mi nombre, es Shinnosuke y yo corro hacia la izquierda rogando al cielo porque sea el camino correcto.

Quisiera quitarme los zapatos pero aún estando en tacones sigue siendo mejor opción que no llevar nada.

-¡Akane!- de nuevo mi nombre.

 _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!,_ pienso acelerando el paso.

Alcanzo a divisar el lago a lo lejos y creo que tal vez he equivocado mi opción. Pero entonces escucho algo y me detengo al instante. Luego avanzo un poco más hasta que mi vestido se atora seguramente con una raíz, así que me giro para jalarlo cuando veo que se trata de una mano.

Me contengo de gritar cuando reconozco el reloj de pulsera. Así que al instante quito las ramas con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario.

-Ranma- susurro y lo veo entre abrir los ojos.

-¿Akane?- responde y yo me agacho para abrazarlo.

Esta golpeado pero nada grave, tiene un ojo ligeramente cerrado y la camiseta esta rasgada por la parte inferior. Hay un leve corte en su ceja izquierda y la sangre corre por su rostro.

-¡Oh cielos!- le digo mientras trato de enderezarlo –amor, amor de mi vida.

-Lo lamento tanto- me dice y yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

-Te encontré- le digo feliz.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta y yo lo miro entonces pero sin poder evitarlo me suelto a llorar.

-No- niego con la cabeza –pero al menos ahora ya estamos juntos.

-Amor- me dice abrazándome con más fuerza -¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿Destino?

-Ja ja supongo que sí ¿no?

Asiento y me dejo acunar por sus fuertes brazos -¿estas bien? ¿puedes ponerte en pie? ¿qué sucedió?

-Fue una emboscada, sabían que estaba aquí- su tono de voz suena amargo.

-Shinnosuke me dijo que uno de los dragones rojos le puso sobre aviso- le explico y el asiente.

-Debí imaginarlo.

-¿Fue Saffron?

-No, estoy seguro que fue Hinako.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Nunca ha dejado en secreto que desea ser la siguiente líder de los dragones.

-No puedo creerlo.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Y Nabiki?

-Ella estará bien, firmó el contrato de sociedad por la mañana mientras estábamos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- me dice acariciando mi mejilla –y tendremos que hacer algo con ese atuendo tuyo- continúa sin dejar de ver mi esponjoso vestido.

-¿Y después?

-Ya veremos ¿sí?

Con mucho esfuerzo se pone de pie, ayudado por mí. Luego escupe un poco de sangre.

-¿Y los que te atacaron?

-Ja no creo que puedan levantarse- me dice mientras gira la cabeza haciendo una mueca para mostrarme algo tras él.

Me asomo y veo 5 cuerpos tirados entre los arbustos, todos inconscientes.

-¿Están muertos?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

-Jaja te he dicho que nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida y ciertamente no pienso empezar con esa escoria.

Asiento y comenzamos nuestro andar, al menos ya no escucho que Shinnosuke me llame así que asumo tomó el camino de la derecha. Respiro con tranquilidad de pensar en eso.

-No es que sea un mal agradecido pero ¿cómo es que viniste a buscarme amor?- pregunta Ranma mientras avanzamos aún hacia la izquierda, va recargado ligeramente en mí porque tiene un poco lastimada la pierna derecha.

-Shinnosuke me dijo que seguro estabas ocupado.

-¡Demonios!- dice amargamente –Me necesitabas ¿no es cierto?

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos y niego con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Aún cuando llevamos poco tiempo juntos sé perfecto lo pésima mentirosa que eres amor. Ese maldito pagara si se atrevió a lastimarte.

Yo bajo la cabeza, concentrada en no tropezar con el vestido.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo con esto- quiero cambiar el tema alzando ligeramente la pierna para mostrar el tul que me rodea y me estorba.

-Sí- suspira –tienes razón, debemos hacer algo.

Ranma se detiene y con cuidado se pone de rodillas frente a mí, luego saca de un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una navaja y la abre, realiza un pequeño corte a la altura de mis rodillas y vuelve a guardarla.

-Aquí voy- me explica tomando la tela entre sus manos y luego jala tanto que esta cede bajo sus dedos rompiéndose, dejando mis piernas expuestas, libres.

-Eso esta mejor- le digo y él sonríe, luego mira mis piernas y se acerca más a ellas frunciendo el ceño.

-Ese mal nacido te hizo algo ¿cierto?- su voz suena lejana y yo bajo mi mirada aún más para ver que observa él.

Mi muslo izquierdo esta amoratado, con pequeñas marcas de dedos sobre este. No digo nada pero Ranma alza su rostro preocupado.

-¿Akane?

Trago saliva y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

-¿Amor?- Ranma se levanta y me abraza contra su pecho –pagara por lo que te ha hecho mi vida, no dejaré que se quede tan tranquilo.

-Ya pasó, solo quiero ir a casa ¿sí?- respondo escondiendo mi rostro en el pecho de Ranma, moqueando –solo llévame a casa.

-Vamos- me dice y toma mi mano para que sigamos avanzando.

A pesar de ser de noche no estamos tan a oscuras gracias a la luz de la luna llena que se refleja en el lago, es como una lámpara nocturna. Y es que no sé en que momento he perdido mi teléfono.

Voy atenta de no escuchar algo que no debiese, como la voz de Shinnosuke. Me siento tensa, pero también aliviada a cada paso que damos.

-Dejé la motocicleta aparcada del otro lado del lago- explica Ranma y yo asiento –espero que no estemos muy lejos.

Seguimos andando cuando Ranma se detiene de golpe –escóndete entre esos arbustos- me ordena y yo lo miro aterrada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tenemos compañía.

-¡Akane Tendo!- escucho la voz de Shinnosuke a lo lejos –así que la zorra encontró a su amante ¿no?

-Ranma- me aferro de su brazo alarmada de que nos hayan encontrado tan pronto.

-Escondete en los malditos arbustos Akane- dice mirándome con seriedad –por favor.

-No pienso dejarte solo, estamos juntos en esto. Somos una pareja y eso hacen las parejas, estar juntas en los peores momentos como en los buenos.

Escucho aplausos pausados, llenos de sarcasmo, y luego veo una silueta caminar por entre los árboles que están cerca de nosotros.

-¡Qué conmovedor Akane! No creí que fueras tan romántica porque en la cama- Shinnosuke aparece entonces dejándose ver, se relame los labios antes de seguir soltando su veneno –en la cama ¿no te parece que es fría Saotome? O al menos así lo sentí hace un rato.

Ranma se pone tenso, extiende su brazo para protegerme como si las palabras de Shinnosuke de verdad pudieran herirme físicamente.

-Déjala en paz Ryugen.

-El que debería dejarla en paz eres tú Saotome, ella es mi prometida.

-Ja Akane no es tu prometida imbécil.

-¿Además de ser una zorra eres una puta mentirosa Akane Tendo?

-Akane es mi esposa y voy a defenderla de ti y de cualquier hijo de puta que se atreva a siquiera mirarla de mala manera ¿entendiste?

Shinnosuke abre mucho los ojos y entonces en sus labios se forma una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tú esposa dices?- luego me mira con los ojos entrecerrados -¿en tres semanas que te dejo sola te casas con otro? ¿Así de fácil? Claro que sí.

No pienso aclararle nada, no pienso decirle que aún no es legal. Prefiero que piense que Ranma y yo ya estamos casados por todas las de la ley.

-Bueno pues ventajas de la modernidad que existen los divorcios ¿no les parece?- sonríe más y yo me pongo a temblar.

-¿Quién mierdas eres Shinnosuke?- no puedo evitar preguntar –no te conozco.

-Más bien ya no soy el idiota al que le veías la cara lindura, porque estoy seguro que no es la primera vez que andas de puta con otro hombre.

-¡Callate maldito!- grita Ranma y se pone en posición de ataque –si quieres pelea te la puedo dar.

-¿En esas condiciones? No me hagas reír Saotome.

Ranma gruñe ligeramente, frustrado por las palabras de Shinnosuke sin duda.

-Puede que le haya ocultado la verdad a Akane pero solo fue para mantenerla a salvo, yo no soy una mala persona. Yo realmente amo a Akane o…- se detiene, mirándome fijamente con tristeza –al menos amaba a mi Akane, la que yo conocía.

-Déjame dudarlo asesino- le suelta Ranma, haciendo que Shinnosuke vuelva a mirarlo a él.

-¿Asesino?- Shinnosuke frunce el ceño -¿de que mierdas hablas? Cuando es en tu familia donde corre la sangre de un asesino.

-¿Qué?- la confusión también aparece en el rostro de mi esposo.

-Por supuesto que no debes saberlo- ríe ligeramente mientras baja la mirada, luego suspira y alza de nuevo sus ojos intercalando entre Ranma y yo su vista -tu bendito padre es el asesino de mi familia ¿sabes?

-Qué bajo debes caer para salirte con la tuya ¿no?- responde Ranma.

-Por supuesto porque tendrías que creerme, pero fue uno de los tuyos quien me dio la información. Seguro la conoces bien, se llama Xian-Pu

-Mientes.

-No tengo porque mentir sobre la muerte de mis padres- esta vez responde furioso Shinnosuke apretando los puños.

El silencio nos consume a todos, me pongo más nerviosa y me aferro más al brazo de Ranma.

-Será mejor irnos- rompe por fin el silencio mi esposo.

-¿De verdad crees que te irás Akane? ¿Así de sencillo?- me pregunta Shinnosuke directamente a mi sin moverse de su lugar.

-Ya oíste a Ranma, estamos casados- me armo de valor y tomo a Ranma de la mano –no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Sí, sí, ya oí la romántica versión de tu fantasía de zorra.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablarle así a mi esposa- le dice Ranma temblando de furia -¿entendiste?

-¿O qué?- pregunta burlón Shinnosuke.

-Te romperé la cara.

Todo sucede en cámara lenta y pienso si acaso no estaré soñándolo, si no es que aún sigo entre los brazos de Ranma en esa pequeña cabaña con techo de cristal.

Lo primero que veo es como Shinnosuke se lleva las manos atrás de la espalda, su saco se levanta un poco cuando hace esto y luego las regresa al frente con una pistola del lado derecho.

-Y yo te voy a pegar un tiro si no sueltas la mano de Akane.

-Mierda- susurro.

Acto seguido Ranma me mira de reojo y yo asiento, me toma por las piernas para cargarme de forma nupcial, rodeo con mis brazos sus hombros y entonces brinca a la primera rama del árbol más cercano. Escucho el primer disparo pero eso no detiene a mi amado, seguimos avanzando. Ranma baja de nuevo al suelo y yo trato de contraerme lo más que pueda a su cuerpo para no estorbar su visión o sus pasos.

Los disparos siguen, uno tras otro, pero Ranma no se detiene. De pronto siento una de las balas rosar mi oreja derecha, pero no grito. Seguro la sangre brota porque la puedo sentir correr por mi nuca.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunta Ranma cuando me llevo en automático la mano a la oreja y miro curiosa la sangre.

-Estaré bien- le digo más calmada de lo que debería, creo que he entrado en estado de shock.

Él sigue corriendo, me siento como un estorbo.

-¡Ah!- grita Ranma y casi me deja caer, seguro le ha alcanzado una bala en el brazo.

-¿Fue el brazo?- pregunto angustiada y él asiente.

-No es nada- me dice.

Los disparos dejan de escucharse.

-¡Cobarde de mierda!- grita Shinnosuke y yo miro por encima del hombro de Ranma, nos viene pisando los talones pero ya no me da miedo porque al menos se le han acabado las balas pues arroja el arma lejos, entre los árboles.

Ranma esta pálido del cansancio, sus labios están agrietados y tiene el rostro lleno de sudor.

Me siento tan inútil.

-¿Por qué no me bajas? Puedo correr el resto del camino- le digo y él sonríe de lado.

-No quiero que te lastimes, además con esos tacones que llevas nos retrasarías.

Sé que tiene razón, pero esta muy agotado.

-Estas exhausto, puedo correr- insisto y él me mira un instante, noto la angustia en sus ojos.

-Esta bien, pero tendrás que mantener mi paso.

-Sí, sí.

Me baja y de inmediato me toma por la mano. Corremos.

-¡No huyas! ¿No querías pelear conmigo?- grita Shinnosuke y Ranma parece meditar lo que le dice.

-No, Ranma, no, no, estás muy agotado como para pelear con él- le suplico.

-Aún falta mucho para llegar hasta donde esta la motocicleta- responde.

-Estás herido Ranma.

-También él- habla cuando se agacha un momento y coge varias piedras, luego con fuerza las lanza hacia Shinnosuke y este no logra esquivar algunas.

Estoy casi segura que alguna debió golpear su cara porque de repente escucho que se detiene. Giro la vista hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, Shinnosuke ocupa ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, veo la sangre salir a borbotones por entre sus dedos.

-¡Eres un cobarde Saotome!- grita Shinnosuke, pero en lugar de dejar su persecución corre con más fuerza.

-¡Ranma!- no puedo evitarlo, nos va a alcanzar.

Y sí, en efecto. Tardo más en reaccionar que en lo que ya tenemos a Shinnosuke sobre nosotros. Primero se abalanza contra mí, me coge del vestido y yo me detengo en seco cuando me jala hacia él.

-¡Akane!- grita Ranma cuando mi mano se separa de la de él.

-¡Ranma!- grito angustiada.

-Te dije que eres mía y no pienso dejarte ir- habla Shinnosuke con sus labios pegados a mi mejilla, me tiene sujeta por la cintura de espaldas a él.

-Suéltala Ryugen- grita Ranma poniéndose en modo de ataque.

-¡Déjame ir!- pataleo fuerte, recargando mi peso en el pecho de Shinnosuke para tratar de tirarlo.

-Nada de eso preciosa.

-¿A esto le llamas amor? Si me amarás no harías, ni hubieras hecho todo esto Shinnosuke- grito desesperada.

-No cielo mío, ya no se trata de amor sino de venganza contra ti y tu amante. Si no quieres ser mía por las buenas lo serás por las malas y sabes bien que soy capaz.

-Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi esposa Ryugen, no voy a volver a repetirlo- dice Ranma con los dientes apretados.

-¿Te refieres a mi prometida?

Ranma dobla las piernas un instante y al siguiente su pie ya esta terminando de romperle la nariz a Shinnosuke, quien grita y me suelta. Caigo al suelo de rodillas y me levanto tan rápido como mis entumecidas piernas me lo permiten.

Me giro y veo que Shinnosuke ya se ha recuperado y le asesta un golpe a Ranma en las costillas. Él se tambalea y vuelve a ponerse en guardia. Shinnosuke tiene la nariz completamente rota y la boca esta llena de sangre pero eso parece no impedirle tratar de atacar a Ranma.

-¡Ven cabrón!- grita Shinnosuke mientras espera a que Ranma se ponga en pie por completo –demuéstrame que tan jodidamente especial eres.

-¡Vete a la mierda Ryugen!- le grita Ranma mientras se pone nuevamente en guardia.

-¡Argh!- grita Shinnosuke y se lanza contra Ranma –estoy ya en la mierda por tu culpa, por la culpa de tu puto padre y por la culpa de tu zorra.

-¡Qué dejes de llamar así a mi esposa!- grita Ranma y también se lanza contra Shinnosuke.

Quiero no ver, quiero cerrar los ojos pero no puedo dejar de mirar a Ranma.

-¡Basta! ¡Por favor!- grito desesperada.

Ranma golpea a Shinnosuke en el pecho y este responde dándole un derechazo en el estómago a Ranma. Se abrazan sin dejar de golpear sus cuerpos mutuamente, Ranma tiene sujeto a Shinnosuke por el cuello y este sujeta a Ranma por la cintura.

Esto acabará mal si no hago algo.

Me giro desesperada buscando lo que sea, una piedra, una rama, algo que me ayude a separar a Shinnosuke de Ranma.

Entonces veo algo brillante en el suelo y cuando me agacho descubro que es la navaja de Ranma. La abro y me armo de valor, los veo golpearse la cara, Shinnosuke le pega en la mandíbula a Ranma y este se queja escupiendo sangre, luego Ranma estira la pierna izquierda para enredar los pies de Shinnosuke y trata de hacerlo caer, pero este se aferra más a Ranma y lo sujeta ahora por el cuello con un brazo mientras que con el otro le aferra una muñeca por la espalda.

Lo esta ahorcando.

Así que aprovecho un instante en el que Shinnosuke me da la espalda y corro hasta donde se encuentra clavándole la navaja casi por debajo de la axila. No es como si quisiera matarlo, solo quiero que suelte a Ranma.

Shinnosuke grita de dolor y suelta a mi esposo al instante, quien cae con las manos sobre el suelo, tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¡Desgraciada!- grita Shinnosuke pero no puede quitarse la navaja, se la he clavado en un lugar que no alcanza.

-Lo tenía todo controlado- me dice Ranma cuando me acerco a él y yo sonrío.

-Eres un idiota- le susurro y él besa mis pómulos.

-Vamos- responde y yo asiento.

Corremos un poco más y entonces Ranma señala un árbol ligeramente torcido a la distancia.

-Atrás esta la moto- explica.

Mis piernas ya no pueden más pero hago un esfuerzo, se ve lejos el árbol.

-Vamos amor, un esfuerzo más y ya casi estamos ahí- me dice Ranma

-Sí- jadeo

-Eres muy valiente.

-No creo- sonrío.

Sé lo que hace, trata de distraerme para no pensar en la distancia que nos falta. Y es que tampoco puedo parar de voltear hacia atrás, esperando que Shinnosuke aparezca en cualquier instante, porque aún puedo escucharlo.

-Ya casi Akane.

Y sí, unos cuantos pasos más llegamos, Ranma quita las ramas que cubren la moto y saca del asiento las llaves, luego me ayuda a subir tras él y yo me aferro a su cintura.

Escucho el motor rugir y avanzamos.

Dejamos atrás a Shinnosuke y yo cierro los ojos fuertemente, escondiendo mi rostro de cobarde en la espalda de Ranma.

-Hiciste bien amor- me dice, pero no le escucho ya.

Solo siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro. Hemos vivido un infierno en tan solo un par de horas y yo he pasado de ser una víctima a la atacante.

 _¿Quién soy?_ Shinnosuke tiene razón, ni siquiera yo me reconozco.

* * *

Unas horas después Ranma hace una parada en una gasolinera para llenar el tanque.

He ido gran parte del camino aterrada porque alguien nos detuviera debido a la falta de cascos en ambos, pero hemos tenido mucha suerte de que sea de noche y que este camino este prácticamente desierto.

Yo me quedo junto a la bomba de gasolina mientras él va con el encargado del lugar para pedir direcciones de algún motel donde podamos pasar la noche.

No sé si ha sido la mejor idea, tomando en cuenta que se ha limpiado la cara con un poco de agua solamente y lleva la ropa hecha jirones. Sin contar con el balazo del antebrazo cuyo sangrado hemos detenido de momento amarrando un trozo de tul de mi vestido.

Nos vemos deplorables, como un par de fugitivos. O al menos así me siento yo.

-Akane- me habla y yo pego un brinco, estoy demasiado nerviosa –amor, me ha dicho el encargado que en unos 10 o 15 kilómetros más hay un hotel de paso. ¿Quiéres que nos detengamos ahí o prefieres que sigamos el camino hasta Tokyo?

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Tokyo?- pregunto, mi voz suena apagada y la garganta me duele de tanto gritar y llorar.

-Unas tres horas aproximadamente.

Me abrazo la cintura, mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Quisiera estar en casa- suspiro y Ranma llega hasta donde estoy.

-Lo sé- me abraza y yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro –podemos intentarlo.

-No, creo que lo mejor sería descansar y revisarte esa herida de bala.

-Creo que la bala salió- dice alzando ligeramente su brazo.

Me enderezo y lo miro a los ojos, no puedo evitar volver a ponerme a llorar –cómo lo siento Ranma.

-Oye, oye- habla abrazándome de nuevo, acariciando mi cabeza con cuidado –quién debería disculparse soy yo, no tu- suspira y besa mi frente –vámonos, creo que lo mejor será descansar en el hotel y podré llamar a Taro para que vengan a buscarnos.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

-Taro es de confianza, lo sabes mejor que nadie- me guiña un ojo y yo río nerviosamente.

-¿No pones a Ranko en peligro?

-La enana seguro esta de guardia, su novio puede arreglárselas para salir unas horas.

Estoy muy cansada, así que acepto –de acuerdo.

Subimos nuevamente a la moto y Ranma la pone a andar. Los parpados me pesan pero hago un esfuerzo para no quedarme dormida o de lo contrario me soltaré.

A pesar de todo espero que Shinnosuke haya podido quitarse la navaja y haya encontrado a alguien que le ayudara. Las lágrimas salen nuevamente a su voluntad y me abrazo más a Ranma.

-Ya casi llegamos amor- me habla y yo asiento sin decir una palabra.

Es cierto que mi historia con él no ha terminado nada bien, no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo que le he hecho. Pero también siento rabia por todos los secretos que ocultó, por la forma en como se ha aprovechado de mi familia, de la familia que lo ha cuidado.

¿Será cierto lo del padre de Ranma? Si bien papá me dijo que había sido la causa de la muerte del maestro Happosai eso no implica que pueda ser un asesino. Me pregunto si hay forma de saber realmente lo sucedido ya que todos los involucrados han muerto.

Kilómetros recorridos después veo el letrero de un hotel. Respiro aliviada.

Ranma estaciona la moto y me ayuda a bajar, luego caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la recepción. Es una chica quien nos recibe y puedo ver en su rostro la sorpresa, no creo que sea muy común ver a una pareja tan desaliñada, por muy hotel de carretera que sea.

-Buenas noches- habla Ranma sacando la cartera del bolsillo, por fortuna estaba guardada también en el asiento de la moto porque lo que son los celulares se han perdido por completo –queremos una habitación.

-Claro- responde la chica –necesito una identificación y el pago por adelantado.

Ranma saca dinero en efectivo, el triple del costo de la habitación -¿qué tal si te pago el triple y nada de identificaciones?

Por un instante aferro más fuerte el brazo de Ranma, cuando este me suelta para sacar el dinero, y la chica nos mira sin decir palabra alguna, luego mira el dinero y nos vuelve a analizar.

-¿Noche difícil?- pregunta seria.

-Digamos que sí.

-¿Mataron a alguien?

Trago saliva, pero Ranma se relaja y ríe.

-No, si eso te da tranquilidad. Esto es una historia de amor.

La chica sonríe y cierra un instante los ojos –bien tórtolos, aquí esta la llave- se voltea para entregarnos una tarjeta y toma el dinero de las manos de Ranma –la habitación deben desoculparla a las 12 de mañana.

-Así será- responde Ranma tomando la llave pero la chica no la suelta.

-Si viene la policía más les vale esconderse bien ¿entendido?

-Seguro- le guiña un ojo Ranma y ya con la llave en mano nos damos la vuelta para buscar la habitación.

Caminamos por el corredor y Ranma me abraza por la cintura, yo recargo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Cuando llegamos abre la puerta y me da el paso encendiendo la luz. Miro todo con curiosidad, esta limpio el lugar y tiene buena iluminación, pero no deja de ser un hotel de paso. Así que no hay grandes lujos, solo está la cama matrimonial, un tocador con un televisor de pantalla plana pegado en la pared. Al fondo se ve la puerta que da al baño.

-Nada que ver con anoche ¿no?- me dice pero yo solo quiero tomar un baño, no me importa el sitio en realidad.

-No, supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando huyes- me encojo de hombros.

Ranma esta de pie recargado en la puerta, me mira tratando de aparentar calma absoluta hasta que una mueca de dolor aparece en su bello rostro. Me acerco a él para tomar su brazo con cuidado.

-Creo que debemos limpiar tu herida- le digo quitando el vendaje improvisado.

-También la tuya- habla mientras pasa sus dedos con cuidado por la orilla de mi oreja, el sangrado ha parado pero aún puedo sentir el dolor.

No quiero verla.

-¿Está muy mal?- pregunto asustada sin detener lo que hago.

-No, solo ha sido un rozón de la bala.

-Pues ha dolido mucho. Ven, vamos al baño para ver si hay algo con que pueda desinfectar tu herida.

Ya con el brazo libre veo que la sangre sigue fluyendo aunque evidentemente menos.

-Tendré que coserte, pero no creo que tengamos aquí lo necesario para eso.

-Habrá que improvisar- sonríe, sé que quiere poner buena actitud a nuestra situación pero para mí es imposible mantenerme optimista.

No después de lo que hemos pasado.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Podemos ocupar el kit de costura que esta en el tocador.

-Supongo que servirá para evitar te desangres.

-Esa es la actitud amor.

Entramos en el baño y hago que se siente en la taza para poder curarlo. Tomo una toalla y la empapo con agua y jabón. Luego me pongo a limpiar su brazo con cuidado de no lastimarle.

-Akane- me llama mientras estoy dedicada a mi tarea.

-¿Sí Ranma?

-¿Qué te hizo Shinnosuke?

No pensé que tuviera que preguntarlo, creí que había sido obvio. O tal vez ¿será que Ranma espera que no haya ocurrido lo que peor que se imagina?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso ahora- susurro.

-Amor, por favor- su voz suena dulce y siento que las lágrimas vuelven a juntarse en mis ojos, impidiéndome ver con claridad.

-Déjame que te cure al menos- respondo limpiando mis ojos el dorso de mi mano.

-Esta bien, lo siento.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo.

-No he podido protegerte- responde secamente y yo alzo mi vista, me topo con su mirada curiosa.

-No ha sido tu culpa Ranma, fuimos muy ingenuos. Yo fui muy ingenua.

-Creo que subestimamos el conocimiento de Ryugen.

-Supongo que sí- decido volver a ponerme a lo mío –iré por el costurero- me pongo de pie y salgo del baño.

Tomo el paquete de cartón del tocador y regreso al baño, Ranma esta ligeramente inclinado con ambas manos sobre el rostro.

-Voy a preparar la aguja e hilo- hablo y él asiente sin moverse de esa pose.

Imagino que debe sentirse pésimo, era mi guarda espaldas y no pudo cumplir con su misión. Pero no le culpo para nada, ninguno de los dos tenemos porque sentirnos mal. No había forma de saber.

-Listo- me acerco a él nuevamente, poniéndome de rodillas a su lado con la aguja lista.

-Muy bien- se endereza mostrando una leve sonrisa, pero no me pasa desapercibido que tiene los ojos rojos. Aún así prefiero no decir nada al respecto.

-Al menos ya sé como hacer esto- le digo y él sonríe con más fuerza.

-No puedes negar que te he enseñado cosas nuevas.

Su comentario debería alegrarme pero no me siento de humor para los dobles sentidos. Así que me quedo callada.

-¿Amor?

-No te muevas por favor, esto no es solo un rasguño- le digo evitando que hablemos de lo sucedido.

Me concentro en mi tarea y Ranma casi no se inmuta porque una aguja esté atravesando su piel. En efecto tiene dos agujeros en el brazo, lo que significa que la bala salió. Mejor así.

Permanecemos en silencio mientras le termino de curar. Tomo otra toalla más pequeña y la rompo para hacer una venda improvisada nuevamente.

-Creo que con esto podrás pasar la noche.

-Gracias- responde casi en un susurro.

Me pongo en pie y Ranma me imita. Nos quedamos así, uno frente al otro sin decir nada hasta que él da un paso al frente y me jala para rodearme con sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda y mi cabeza. Yo recargo mi frente en su pecho y comienzo a llorar nuevamente.

-No tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó amor, hasta que tú te sientas lista ¿sí?

Asiento.

-Creo que necesito tomar un baño- hablo.

-Sí, igual yo- luego se separa un poco de mí agachando su vista –creo que también necesitamos ropa nueva. En la recepción alcancé a ver una tienda de regalos, tal vez tengan algo. Iré a ver mientras te bañas ¿sí? Pero antes déjame revisarte esa herida.

-Esta bien.

Pero no nos separamos aún, no quiero.

-Vamos amor.

Yo asiento y levanto la cabeza. Sigo pegada a su pecho mientras sus manos apartan mi cabello y revisan mi oreja -con un poco de antiséptico para asegurarnos no se te haga infección y en cuanto lleguemos a Tokyo Ranko podrá curarte como se debe.

Vuelvo a asentir en silencio.

Ranma se separa de mí.

-No tardaré amor, iré por lo que necesitamos- habla por fin besando mi frente.

Suelta mi cuerpo y lo veo salir del baño.

Me quedo mirando el mosaico del baño hasta que escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Una parte de mí quisiera verme al espejo, pero otra esta totalmente aterrada de descubrir el aspecto que tengo. De ver si estoy diferente.

-No seas una cobarde Akane- me digo y camino hasta este, luego tomo aire con fuerza y abro los ojos.

Llevo el cabello alborotado por el viaje en moto, lo que me causa risa. El maquillaje es un desastre de todo lo que he llorado, tengo los ojos hinchado y la cara mugrosa de tierra y sangre seca. Pero podría verme peor, mucho peor.

Suspiro y comienzo a quitarme el vestido, con gran esfuerzo bajo el cierre y lo dejo caer en el piso. Jamás en vida quiero volver a ver esta mierda.

Y entonces lo veo, solo llevo el corsé puesto y nada más. Obviamente no puedo quitármelo porque no alcanzo todos los ganchos de la espalda, así que tomo una de las navajas para afeitar y hago un corte en la parte de en frente, lo suficiente para poder romper el resto con las manos. Tampoco quiero volver a ver esto en mi vida.

Camino hasta la regadera y abro la llave, regulando la temperatura hasta que queda a mi gusto y me meto. Tomo el jabón que hay y lo paso por todo mi cuerpo, los brazos me duelen al igual que las piernas pero es la cadera lo que más me molesta. Mientras quito el jabón de mis piernas veo las marcas de lo que Shinnosuke me ha hecho y no puedo evitar sentir terror.

Me siento en el piso de la tina totalmente aterrada.

 _¿En verdad sucedió? ¿No fue mi imaginación?,_ pienso.

-En verdad sucedió- hablo en voz baja mientras mis dedos recorren las marcas de las manos de Shinnosuke. Un escalofrío pasa por mi espina dorsal -¿cómo pudo?

-¿Akane?- escucho la voz de Ranma y me sobresalto.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto mientras me levanto nuevamente para terminar de bañarme, aún tengo que lavarme el pelo.

-Sí, unas yukatas- responde, lo escucho más de cerca por lo que intuyo que debe estar ya en el baño.

-Enseguida salgo- le digo mientras me detengo, no quiero que se acerque y me vea así.

Un silencio prolongado y luego un suspiro –esta bien amor, trataré de llamar a Taro.

-Ok.

Escucho una bolsa plástica –te dejo la yukata aquí.

-Gracias.

Supongo que sale a la habitación porque ya no escucho nada, así que me pongo a terminar lo mío. Pero me tomo mi tiempo, como si pensara que el agua me quitará esta sensación de vacío e impotencia.

Cierro las llaves del agua y salgo, tomo la toalla de baño para secarme. La yukata que ha traído Ranma es azul con flores de colores. La agarrro con cuidado, como si fuese el objeto más preciado y entonces veo mi reflejo en el espejo.

De repente ver mi cabello suelto me repugna, así que tomo la navaja y un mechón de pelo. No quiero tenerlo largo ya, en las fotos para la sesión aparecerá largo y recogido y yo simplemente no puedo con esa imagen.

Fragmentos de lo que ocurrido con Shinnosuke vienen a mi mente. Así que corto el primer mechón hasta la altura de mi mandíbula, luego tomo otro y otro y otro hasta que quedo satisfecha.

Miro a la Akane del espejo de manera desafiante –eres otra- me digo –disfruta ser otra Akane. Una Akane valiente, retadora, decidida, fuerte, amada y amorosa. Eres Akane Saotome.

Este pequeño ritual me ayuda a sentirme un poco mejor. Recojo los trozos de cabello del lavamanos y los tiro al basurero. Luego me visto y salgo.

Ranma esta sentado en la orilla de la cama, con la oreja pegada al teléfono de espaldas al baño.

-Sí, esa es la dirección- lleva en las manos un panfleto del hotel –estaremos esperando entonces, te agradezco y ni una palabra a los demás, sabes que solo confío en ustedes. Sí. Así será.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto acercándome a donde esta.

Se pasa las manos por la cara y luego por el cabello suelto hasta llegar al final de la trenza, se quita la liga y entonces me acerco para deshacerle el resto del peinado.

-Gracias amor- me dice aún de espaldas, luego se gira y cuando me ve sus ojos se abren como platos.

Pero no dice nada, así que me pongo roja y le suelto.

-¿Tan mal se ve?- pregunto llevándome en automático los dedos para acariciar algunos mechones.

Ranma se levanta y mete su mano en mi cabello para acariciarlo –me gusta- dice sonriente y yo me suelto a llorar. Se acerca más y me toma entre sus brazos –te ves muy bonita.

Yo paso mis manos por entre sus costillas para aferrarme más a él –gracias.

-He traído algo para comer, no es gran cosa son unos panecillos de la máquina y unas bebidas frías. La cocina del hotel esta cerrada ya.

-No tengo hambre.

Ranma alza los hombros –lo he traído solo por sí acaso.

-¿Has hablado con Taro?

-Con Saffron.

-¿Estás seguro que él no fue quien te traicionó? Porque siento que guarda muchos secretos.

-Lo dices por Kaori ¿no?

Me separo de Ranma quien me mira desde arriba con tranquilidad y una sonrisa –ellos se conocían desde chicos. Por supuesto que siempre había sospechado que cabía la posibilidad que hubiese algo entre ellos.

-¿Y eso no te importaba?

-No lo sé.

-Ya- respondo alzando los hombros –pero eso no significa que él sea leal.

-Le debo mi vida Akane- acuna mi rostro entre sus dos manos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Unos meses antes de mi boda tuvimos una misión importante y peligrosa. Estábamos en Singapur y fuimos superados en número de un momento a otro, nos encontrábamos en una bodega abandonada y mientras tratábamos de ir despistando a nuestros enemigos la mayoría de los atacantes fueron tras de mí.

Saffron fue en mi auxilio y cuando una katana estaba a punto de cortar mi garganta él se interpuso. Recibió el impacto y perdió un pulmón por lo sucedido. Al momento llegaron nuestros refuerzos. Creía que no iba a librarla, se estaba desangrando en mis brazos y en ese momento me pidió cuidar de Kaori y entonces lo entendí.

-Que él la amaba- susurro.

Ranma niega con la cabeza sin dejar de verme a los ojos –no, que ambos se amaban.

-¿Cómo?- me sorprendo de lo que dice.

-Saffron siempre fue frío y distante con Kaori, aún cuando se conocían de toda la vida parecían no ser amigos. Y entonces cuando el me pidió cuidar de ella comprendí que esa frialdad era solo una pantalla, que de verdad mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Porque a él le importaba dejarla sola ¿no?

-Sí.

Ranma acaricia mis brazos y yo me remuevo en automático.

-Lo siento- le digo y él asiente pero me mira con tristeza.

Traga saliva y abre los labios, pero se detiene y mira la puerta del baño antes de volver a mirarme –creo que iré a ducharme. Vendrán por nosotros en unas horas.

-Bien.

Se separa de mí y camina hacia el baño, yo estoy por sentarme en la cama cuando se detiene y se gira a verme –nada de lo sucedido ha sido tu culpa, sea lo que haya hecho ese infeliz no podías saberlo. No te sientas mal ¿por favor?

Lo miro impresionada de lo que me dice –será difícil no sentir culpa.

-Trabajaremos en eso.

-Tendrás que ser paciente.

-Eres el amor de mi vida Akane.

-Y tú el mío- sonrío tímidamente.

Me sonríe con cariño y asiente, luego se va hacia el baño.

Yo me recuesto pero de inmediato vuelvo a sentarme, estoy demasiado nerviosa, demasiado pensativa como para relajarme.

Tendré que hablar con Nabiki sobre lo sucedido y sobre la amenaza de Shinnosuke con relación a llevarnos a la ruina.

Siento un dolor nuevamente en la cadera y decido intentar recostarme, durante el baño no me vi ningún moretón pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano aparecerá.

-Y también se desvanecerá Akane- me digo en voz baja.

Escucho entonces la regadera y cierro los ojos, las imágenes vienen a mí de forma automática. Flashes de la reacción de Shinnosuke cuando le he dicho que no le amaba más, la mirada turbia que tenía mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, el olor de su colonia cuando estaba sobre mí. Me siento asqueada de recordarlo y me levanto de inmediato, entro corriendo al baño y no puedo evitar volver el estómago.

-¿Akane?

-Lo siento.

-Deberías intentar tomar aunque sea algo amor- me dice Ranma aún dentro de la regadera.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Me lavo la boca y salgo del baño, voy hasta el tocador donde ha dejado las cosas Ranma y tomo una botella de jugo. Esta fría y lo agradezco de inmediato porque siento el estómago caliente.

Mientras bebo el contenido vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Amor?- escucho la voz de Ranma a mi espalda y yo brinco del susto, dejando caer la botella –lo lamento, no quería asustarte.

-Estoy muy nerviosa aún.

-Ven- me toma de la mano y caminamos hasta la cama –se sienta y yo le miro de pie con cara de malestar –jaja ven amor, voy a cuidar de ti.

Inspiro profundamente, lo miro pero no me muevo.

-Sé que he sido un asco como guardaespaldas y no sabes lo fatal que me siento- besa mi mano –pero te prometo que jamás volverá a pasar, jamás dejaré que alguien vuelva a tocarte un solo cabello, te juro por mi vida que no volveré a dejarte sola.

Me acerco y me siento sobre su regazo, él me abraza y esconde su rostro en mi cuello.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor, te he fallado.

-Ha sido mutuo- susurro.

Me abraza aún más fuerte, puedo sentir pequeñas gotas sobre mi piel. Así que me giro un poco para abrazarlo también, no hace falta más pena a nuestra situación. Amo demasiado a este hombre que no podría jamás reprocharle nada.

-Tendremos que casarnos por la ley ya- le susurro y él asiente.

-Sí, supongo que es lo más obvio- besa mi piel y yo no puedo evitar sonreír -tendremos que casarnos.

* * *

Horas más tarde, casi de madrugada tocan a la puerta. Yo me levanto de inmediato.

-Debe ser Saffron- me dice Ranma con sus labios pegados en mi sien, yo cierro los ojos porque el pasar horas acunada entre sus brazos ha hecho realmente maravillas en mí.

Se levanta y a mí de paso.

Yo me quedo sentada en la cama mientras lo veo acercarse a la ventana para cerciorarse que sea su socio. Se gira a mirarme entonces y asiente una vez.

Abre la puerta y veo la figura del pelirrojo en el umbral.

-Buenos noches o tal vez debería decir buenos días Saotome- habla el hombre y me mira con cariño, cosa que me sorprende –señorita Tendo.

-Muchas gracias por venir a recogernos señor Tori.

-Es un placer señorita Tendo- sonríe y luego vuelve a mirar a Ranma.

Un instante después se abrazan con fuerza, como hermanos.

-No estas tan mal como pensé- le dice Saffron y Ranma niega con la cabeza.

-Gracias por venir.

Cuando se separan Saffron mira a Ranma con seriedad.

-Ha salido en las noticias- dice entonces y veo a Ranma tensarse –dicen que secuestraste a Akane.

-¿Qué?- grito sorprendida de lo que nos cuenta Saffron.

-Tenía que ser- dice Ranma con una sonrisa de frustración mientras niega con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor será que llamemos a una conferencia de prensa- continúa Saffron y Ranma asiente.

-Tengo que avisarle a mi familia que estoy bien- me levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde esta Ranma, lo tomo de la mano.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Tokyo, es lo más seguro señorita Tendo- me dice Saffron, Ranma asiente y yo solo suspiro -será mejor irnos Saotome.

Ranma me da el paso primero y me sorprendo cuando Saffron se acerca a mí una vez que salgo de la habitación -¿se encuentra bien señorita Tendo?

-Llámame Akane, por favor- le digo con una sonrisa.

Él asiente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- vuelve a preguntar.

-Ya estoy a salvo- respondo mirando de reojo a Ranma, quien esta cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-Me da gusto saberlo.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta casi llegar a la recepción.

-Iré a dejar la llave- me dice Ranma y besa mi mano.

-Voy contigo- le digo.

-Esta bien.

-Taro y yo subiremos la moto en la camioneta- dice Saffron.

-Gracias- responde Ranma y lo vemos alejarse hasta una camioneta con una rampa.

Nosotros llegamos hasta la recepción y la chica que nos recibió horas antes no dice nada cuando Ranma le entrega la llave, solo nos desea suerte y yo le agradezco. También halaga mi corte de cabello, lo que me causa gracia.

Luego salimos hasta donde esta Saffron y subimos al auto. Me recargo en el hombro de Ranma cuando este pasa su brazo por mi cintura.

-Hola Akane- me saluda un chico sentado en el lado del piloto.

-Hola- respondo con amabilidad.

-Jaja soy Taro, es un placer conocerte aunque me hubiese gustado que fuese bajo otras condiciones.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Vámonos ya Hanbun- habla Saffron prendiendo el estereo del auto y el chico lo mira de mala gana.

-Tan dulce ¿no?- responde Taro y Ranma solo niega con la cabeza.

El auto se enciende y yo me pego más al cuerpo de Ranma. Suena música, "All through the night" de Sleeping At Last.

Este coloca sus labios sobre mi sien y susurra –pedes in terra, ad sidera visus- alzo mi rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos azules me contemplan como si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos y luego vuelve a hablar en voz baja -Tú eres mi cielo.

No puedo evitar sonreír porque estoy ya en el lugar más seguro del universo entero, los brazos de Ranma Saotome.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

 **Este es el capítulo final de Nerima Quema (habrá un epílogo), sé que hubo mucha controversia por el capítulo anterior y en verdad reitero que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Esta es una historia clasificación M, por lo que se podrían tratar algunos temas tabu en algunas ocasiones. (recuerden que faltan dos partes más de esta historia)**

 **Si bien soy la autora de esta historia decidí cambiar un poco los detalles de lo que le hizo Shinnosuke a Akane, pero sin cambiar la escencia de lo ocurrido. Los pequeños cambios que se fueron solo explicaban el sentir de Akane ante lo que le estaba pasando y los quité por respeto a ustedes mismos ya que realmente no eran del todo necesarios.**

 **De cualquier forma ¡muchisimas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo! La verdad es que me dieron mucho ánimo y valor. Por supuesto tuvimos varias bajas con los seguidores pero… ¡qué falta de fé! ¿cierto? Les juro que en esta historia todo tiene un motivo, así aparezca hasta la tercera parte jajajaja.**

 **Cambiando radicalmente de tema.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente todas la reseñas para esta historia, todos las críticas y comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos. No tengo palabras para expresar lo emocionada que estoy de que lean mi historia, es el sueño hecho realidad para cualquier intento de escritor.**

 **¡Nos vemos en Nerima Arde!**

 **Agradecimientos extra especiales a ustedes, mis hermosas seguidoras que siempre han estado conmigo.**

 **SakuraSaotome, Gogoga, Yeka453, Lila, SARITANIMELOVE, SusyChantilly, Juany Rdz, Erza PS, Ranma x Akane, GabyCo, Luna Akane, , Emiluncis, Faby, , LyueZ, azzulaprincess, nancyriny, alexandravw, Kris de Andromeda, AyameNH, July Kou, Sakura, iselaglezcam, Alicasha, LiSa 2307, nancyricoleon, caro, AdryRvl, livamesauribe, Andy-Saotome-Tendo, PAOLA A TAISHO y todos los invitados!**

 **También un agradecimiento a** **#** **LaTrastornadaPorLosFics** **y al grupo de facebook de Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre, muchas gracias por las notificaciones de publicación!**

 **Y recuerden capítulo nuevo todos los jueves antes de las 7:00 p.m. hora CDMX**


	29. Epílogo

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **DLZ" de TV On The Radio**

 _ **No esta marcada en la historia pero sirvió de fondo musical para escribir esta parte.**_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Camino por el bosque, la luna es mi única compañía. Siento que desmayo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en Akane Tendo.

-¿Qué mierda me has hecho Akane?- pregunto en voz alta sin dejar de caminar, tengo que llegar hasta la casa, necesito ayuda.

Veo pedazos de tul rosa por entre los arbustos y luego una mano que sobresale, seguro de los que trataron de detener a Saotome.

-Pobres imbéciles, creer que tienen el nivel de enfrentarse al caballo salvaje- susurro para mí, debo reconocer que me ha costado mucho trabajo enfrentarme a él y de no haber sido por la herida de bala que le he causado lo más seguro es que no lo estaría contando ya.

Sigo mi camino, no debo estar lejos de la casa.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda Ryugen- escucho la voz de ella, mi pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-Ja ¿tú crees?- me detengo.

No me giro, sé que esta a mi espalda. Escucho que baja del árbol de un solo brinco y luego sus pasos resuenan con cada pisada que da sobre las hojas secas.

-¿Te importaría?- le pregunto hipotéticamente mostrando la navaja que llevo por la espalda.

-Seguro- responde ella y quita el objeto –pero creo que necesitas ir al hospital o te vas a desangrar.

-Tal vez podrías ayudarme a regresar a la casa. ¿Hace cuanto que andas por aquí?

-Será cosa de unos minutos- responde tranquilamente mientras se pone bajo mi brazo y me ayuda a andar –te llevaré.

Caminamos en silencio un tramo.

-Creí que llegarías hasta mañana, cuando nosotros nos fuéramos.

-Decidí llegar antes para cerciorarme que el plan saliera como lo pensado. Por tu herida me imagino que no fue así.

-Al menos sé que tengo tu confianza ¿no?- respondo irónico.

-Sabes que no, así como tú no confías en mí.

-¿Confiar en ti? ¿Cuando has arruinado mi vida desde hace tiempo? tiene lógica.

-Yo no arruine tu vida, simplemente te uso para mis propósitos y para ayudarte con los tuyos.

-Yo solo quería contraer matrimonio con el amor de mi vida- luego bajo la vista –y que Nerima Corp. fuera solo mía- sí, me avergüenzo ahora de solo pensar en quitarle a Nabiki Tendo lo que sé me pertenece a mi.

Ella será la prodigio de las finanzas pero yo soy quien se ha partido el lomo por esta empresa, soy quien se ha roto las costillas literalmente por hacer grande este negocio, es mio por derecho.

-Y veo que te ha salido muy bien el plan- responde sacándome de mis sueños.

-Tu viniste a mí, con tus chantajes.

-Tus secretos y los de papá son solo lo que aproveche, eso fue todo.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque papá te mantuvo en secreto, ya te lo he dicho.

-Eres mi media hermana, deberías ser más amable.

-¿Le contaste a Akane sobre Genma Saotome?- pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Una versión.

-¿Lo ha creído?

-No lo sé, no le pregunte. Salió huyendo- no pienso contarle más.

-Podemos buscarla, no debe estar lejos.

No puedo evitarlo y comienzo a reír.

-Tú adorado ha venido tras ella.

-¡Qué! ¿a que te refieres?

-Ranma Saotome ha venido con ella, por supuesto estaba escondido.

-¿Qué mierda fue lo que hiciste? ¿Dónde esta Ranma?

-Se ha llevado a mi prometida.

Me suelta y caigo al suelo de golpe.

-Por tu propio bien más te vale que Ranma no se encuentre herido.

-¿O qué? Ya he perdido todo- le doy rienda suelta a mi amargura.

-Te prometo que no es así Shinnosuke, haré tu vida un verdadero infierno si tu estúpida prometida no se aleja de mi amado.

-Se han casado- respondo mientras me pongo en pie –eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando salí tras Akane, ella huyó cuando le dije que esta noche nos casaríamos por el civil.

-Eso no puede ser verdad- responde angustiada, se lleva las manos al estómago y camina de un lado a otro furiosa –¡eso no puede ser verdad!

-Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es ¿qué demonios quieres con Saotome si él parece no estar interesado en ti?

-Es su deber.

-Sí, eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces pero nunca me has iluminado en porque es su deber.

-No tengo porque explicarte.

-Soy tu hermano mayor.

-Medio hermano- responde de inmediato –no te equivoques.

-Muy conveniente pedirme ayuda y luego chatajearme a tu antojo.

-Resolveremos esto, hay que ir tras ellos.

-No- le digo mirándole a los ojos –estoy harto de tu novio, amante o lo que sea que Saotome es de ti. Si te ha dejado por otra, eso ya no es mi problema. Y yo estoy harto de esperar que Akane vuelva a amarme, voy a renunciar a los Tendo y me largo.

De pronto la veo quitarse una especie de aguja del cabello. Ya la he visto usar antes esa clase de armas.

-Te prometo que si no haces lo que te pida voy a matar a Akane Tendo yo misma.

-Se supone que habías hablado con ella cuando la fuiste a buscar a Japón, ¿porque se veía tan aterrada cuando se lo comenté?

-No tengo porque darte iluminarte- dice esta última palabra con sarcasmo -sobre mis métodos- se coloca la punta del artefacto en el dedo índice -¿vamos a la casa? Tienes una llamada que hacer.

No puedo ser tan necio, le he causado un terrible mal a Akane y le he hecho algo imperdonable por dejarme llevar por la ira. Jamás podré borrar mis actos pero al menos puedo protegerla. Así que necesito ganar tiempo, debo encontrar la forma de hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana.

-Esta bien- accedo -¿a quién debo llamar, Xian Pu?

* * *

 **Espero que esto cause muchas, muchas, muchas teorías. Sin más me despido de todas, han sido unas lectoras maravillosas, las mejores que puede desear cualquiera que intento de escritor.**

 **Ya hay fecha para el primer capítulo de Nerima Arde, el prólogo sale el 9 de Noviembre de este año antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**

 **Así es, los viernes serán noches benditas.**


	30. Soundtrack Nerima Quema

**La música es de suma importancia para ayudarme a escribir, es por eso que todas mis historias tienen un soundtrack con el que me inspiré para crearlas.**

 **Soundtrack Nerima Quema**

"Rolling in the deep" – Adele

"I put a spell on you" – Joss Stone ft. Jeff Beck

"Come on back" – Shungudzo

"Dream a Little dream" – Robbie Williams ft. Lilly Allen

"Eyes on fire" – Blue Foundation

"The very thought of you" – Michael Buble

"Give me love" – Jenn Lucas (cover)

"Havana" – Camila Cabello ft. Young Thug

"Paper love" – Allie X

"The power of love" – Gabrielle Aplin

"Hurricane (Arty Remix_Audio)" – Halsey

"Señorita" – Justin Timberlake

"Tú si sabes quererme" – Natalia Lafourcade

"Unreal" – Mondays ft. Dag Lundberg

"Better love" – Hozier

"All through the night" – Sleeping at last

"DLZ" – TV On The Radio


End file.
